Season 3: Chance of a Lifetime
by elektra30
Summary: New Directions start a new year at McKinley with a final bid to clinch victory at Nationals. But along the way, new arrivals and incidents are always ready to make things difficult. Ft. Artina, Klaine, Quick, Finchel, Brittana, Samcedes, Wemma.
1. Prologue: Tina & Santana

**Season 3: Chance of a Lifetime**

S3 AU, S2-compliant. S3 began airing after I posted chapter 14 (episode 7), so some bits of S3 canon may feature in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to its writers/producers and actors as well. I do not own any of it, and am just extending a figment of my imagination upon theirs. All music will also be credited at the end of the relevant chapters.

**A/N:** The actual chapters follow the style of the show, including musical numbers and all, but the prologue and intervals give a more in-depth look into a few characters. This fic attempts to focus on all the glee club members (some more than others) as well as new arrivals, to keep in line with the spirit of the show. Hope you enjoy it!

**Pairings:** Artie/Tina, Kurt/Blaine, Puck/Quinn, Finn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Sam/Mercedes, Will/Emma

Regarding pairings, Artina and Tike are given a good amount of screentime each, but I am only featuring Artina in the synopsis - for obvious reasons :p

**Warning:** Mild profanity and mild violence (mentions of aftermath, but no explicit details). Otherwise, pretty much in line with what Glee is able to get away with on the telly.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: Tina &amp; Santana<strong>

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

Tina stared into the mirror as she fingered the orange strand in her hair that Santana had just finished with. Santana slapped her hand away and curled a strip of foil around it.

"Blue, totally. Pink, sure. Green, when I'm feeling _extremely_ rebellious. But orange?"

Santana made an exasperated noise. "Any colour goes with a raven's feathers. What are you talking about?"

"Actually, I'm referring to you doing anything to my hair in the first place."

Santana purposely yanked at a good handful of Tina's hair, causing the Asian girl to yelp, and proceeded to streak the dye all over.

"What the – Santana!"

"If you'd shut up and let me do my work, I'd guarantee you'll totally turn Other Asian on."

"His name is Mike."

"I didn't know that."

Tina huffed impatiently, picking at her hairbrush. "Tell me why you're doing this again."

"Look, Gothica, it's not like I've had anything productive to do over the holidays, alright? Just let me mess with your do, get my fingers a little dirty, and like totally make you over."

"This is _not_ a makeover," said Tina, firmly. "And if you're not finding me anything good to match _this_ with, it's definitely going back to blue."

"So last season," said Santana, derisively.

"Santana, I'm not stupid. You're only here 'cos you and Britt can't get the mack on since she's in France. And no other girl – or boy, for that matter – is going to entertain your dirty-fingers-obsession."

She watched as Santana stared at her a little too hard for a split second before snorting. "I'd have you know for a fact that a hundred boys _and_ girls are queuing outside my front yard waiting to _gets it on_ 'cos they need a little hand on these two big–"

"Argh, Santana, that's enough."

Santana smirked as she yanked again, and Tina winced. "Come _on._ I watched Fondue for Two. You're no Lady Prude yourself."

Tina flushed red. "It was Britt's fault. She messed up soda with fizzy vodka. Although I'm starting to think she does that to all her Fondue guests..."

Santana clipped Tina's fringe to the side. "So is he good?"

Tina swallowed. "What?"

"Woman, you need to learn the art of girl talk. Nothing gets repeated unless you're cutting someone down."

"I... well, wouldn't _you_ know."

"Surprise, surprise. Other Asian's one of those dudes I used to peg as capital G-gay 'cos he'd rather date his mom than accept my offer to totally get down on it in the janitor's closet."

Tina distinctly remembered eyeing Mike rather suspiciously while he ogled at Santana's ass during her suggestive dance in "River Deep, Mountain High", but shook the image away. "Oh. He's fine."

"Fine?" Santana whipped around to stare Tina in the eye. "That's all?"

"Why are _you_ so excited?" Tina glared at her.

Santana put the dye bottle down and folded her arms. "Well, there was a reason why I'm here, really. I'm here on a _mission_."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Okay, girl talk also means you spill what you've got without hanging me on a hook."

"Do you like him?"

"Mike? Of course."

"Do you love him?"

Tina narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you getting at, Santana? This isn't funny."

"Why're you avoiding my question?" Santana asked, slyly.

"Do you love Brittany?"

Santana looked at Tina thoughtfully. "Y'know, if Yentl Wannabe says anything like that, I'd put a needle into my Rachel Berry voodoo doll straightaway. But strangely enough, I think I'm just going to calmly ignore your question."

Tina was surprised. In the first place, she hadn't expected Santana to even acknowledge that she was getting close to Brittany in a way that went beyond friendship. When Artie and Brittany had broken up, she had just assumed it was because they were mismatched. But when Santana had spent the entire flight back from New York positively beaming despite the lash-out she had given Rachel and Finn the day before in the hotel room, Tina couldn't help but think it had something to do with Brittany snuggling against her throughout the flight. Then when term ended, she had spotted the two of them exchanging a furtive, light kiss behind Brittany's car. Santana had stood up, only to find Tina staring back at her.

Tina remembered that it was the first time she ever saw Santana looking scared. Then, instantly, the familiar smirk came on and she was sauntering away.

Now, today, Santana had popped a surprise visit (she had come over before to practice that hilarious Trouty Mouth of a song) and was being _civil_ by offering to switch up her do a little.

"Don't give me that puppy look, Asian."

"Wait, I totally don't get it. Britt's single now. What's the issue?"

For a moment, she thought Santana would lash out at her for assuming so much.

"Well aside from the fact that I'm not only going to get forced out of McKinley like Kurt was, I'm also gonna get beaten up, Britt's car tire-slashed, and the two of us probably stripped and tied up in the closet by the end of the day," said Santana, calmly leaning against Tina's dresser.

Tina's jaw was hanging open. _Wow, I didn't see that one coming._

"And plus the fact that Britt still can't forget Stubbles McCripplepants."

"Don't call him that!" Tina said reflexively. Then she bit her lip as Santana smirked. "Britt still likes Artie?"

Santana shrugged. Then she leapt back into action, tugging at another few strands of Tina's hair and shaking the dye bottle. "So, are you gonna help me?"

Tina glared at her. _No wonder she's being so open in front of me. _"Artie and I are _over_, Santana. I'm with Mike, and I _love_ him."

"It's a new year in high school – come on, senior year – it's a time to put things behind and start afresh! The Glee club might even get new people, and you know that's just crack for all of our relationships."

"Given last year's auditions, I'm not so optimistic. And no, Santana. Just no."

There was a hint of hurt in Santana's eyes before her cockiness washed over again. "Let's see how long you'll last with the Changster then. I hope you regret it when your name becomes Chang-Chang."

"I'll keep my name," said Tina, affronted. Then she softened. "I'm sure there'll be other ways for you to get Britt. And if Kurt can survive the end of junior year–"

"He's not going to saunter down the hallway with his boy, hand-in-hand," said Santana, bitterly. "And there's no way I'm taking all that eyeballing and whispering and sniggering crap people give him when he's not looking."

Tina helped to wrap one of her orange strands with foil when Santana was done dying them. "Well, if Karofsky could see the light, you'll be surprised what happens to the rest."

Santana snorted. "Please, Karofsky _sees_ the light, but can't come out to it. What's the use of that, seriously?"

"Santana, you came here to get some hope. I'm giving it to you now. Just take it, alright?"

Santana sat down at the edge of Tina's bed. "So looking forward to another stupid year."

Tina smiled as she turned around. "Remember your raincoat _and_ umbrella."


	2. Episode 1: New Season

**A/N: **This was written prior to Chord Overstreet's exit from Glee, so Sam remains an integral character to this story, especially since he was supposed to help link season 3 to 4.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE ONE - "New Season"<strong>

Will shut his car door and made his way towards the building he had come to have a fuzzy feeling about every time he marched upon this path. Sure, he had bigger dreams that this building couldn't contain, pressures from left, right, centre and Sue, but somehow he always felt like it was the right thing to do to head towards it once again.

McKinley High.

He waved at a couple of his students, chuckled inwardly as a bunch scurried away upon sighting him, then slowed down as he saw a bunch of jocks standing in front of a Dumpster, hands in their pockets and staring at him. Jocks and Dumpsters were never good things, and Will wryly remembered how he first saw Kurt there, with Puck's arm around him. He smiled slightly to think that Puck and Finn would never be part of those bullies again.

"Hey boys," he said, walking up to them. "Dave." He nodded at Karofsky, who eyed him a little warily.

"Morning, Mr. Schue," muttered Karofsky.

"Everything going okay?" Will tried to peer round Karofsky's shoulder, but Azimio had side-stepped to block the Dumpster from sight.

"Sure is, Mr. Schue," said Karofsky, and shrugged his shoulders.

David Karofsky had been quite the changed man towards the end of the previous year, and Will had been surprised to see him marching alongside Kurt Hummel, the very boy he force-bullied out of school, and _protecting_ him. Karofsky was now out of his red Bully Whips uniform, but Will didn't assume too much, and walked away with a smile.

Karofsky let out the breath he had been holding for the last few seconds. Then he and Azimio turned, only to hear a thump at that very moment. Puck and Sam stood next to the Dumpster, clapping their hands free of dirt.

"Couldn't you have waited?" demanded Azimio. "I wanted in the fun!"

"Well screw you, Azimio, you'd have peeked up her skirt if you wanted to," retorted Puck, swiping his hands on his shirt. "In she goes, and off we go."

"Ain't savin' your rep, Puckerman," said Strando, mockingly. Puck flipped a finger at him.

"Is she really in there?" Karofsky stared at the Dumpster with a heaping pile of rubbish. A hand shot up to grab the side of the Dumpster, and Azimio was satisfied.

"C'mon boys, we gotta go pump in some shakes," and then Azimio pointed at Puck, "and I'm gettin'mah dibs on that girl tomorrow, you'll be distracting that greasy-head teacher yerself."

Puck made a rude noise as Azimio, Strando and the rest walked off. Karofsky looked worriedly at the Dumpster, but Sam cocked his head to the side, and Karofsky heaved a sigh of relief. When Karofsky left to join the rest, Puck and Sam immediately pulled out the rubbish bags that they had thrown in for sound effect.

"Gee, I think the bags did hurt her a little," said Sam, peering in. "Hey, you there?"

Another hand shot out, and suddenly, before Puck and Sam could help her, the girl flipped herself out of the Dumpster. Unfortunately, she wasn't very graceful and bumped herself against the side, landing in an awkward position on the ground. A wince spread across her delicate Asian features as she tried to pull herself up.

"Here," said Puck, offering a hand, but she refused it, clambering up on her own.

"You need to go by the other entrance the next time," said Sam. "They usually wait for Jacob Ben Israel here otherwise."

The girl brushed her skirt down, not looking up at all.

"Your name?" asked Puck.

The girl tossed her black ponytail back and just stared at him. Puck was taken aback.

"You're not really Asian, are you? Your eyes are real huge."

The girl continued to stare at him, this time a little thoughtfully. Then she picked up her bag by the side and began to walk off.

"Hey, your name!" yelled Puck, but she just continued walking.

"She's strange," said Sam, arching an eyebrow. "She didn't even complain when Azimio and boys surrounded her."

"I actually got a peek."

"Puck, you were supposed to give her a leg up, not a look up."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come _on._ Lauren doesn't give a damn. Besides, that big-ass-eyed chick was wearing shorts, there was nothing to see."

"Shorts?" Sam chuckled. "Really?"

Puck threw his bag at Sam, who caught it with a loud 'oof!'. "Shut your trap, trouty mouth. Don't get me till geometry."

Sam snorted. "Since when did you start attending geometry? The nurse's bed is like your home in school."

"Artie's showed me a whole different side to it, it's actually pretty fun," said Puck, so seriously that Sam laughed again. "And SHUT UP. Get moving, will you? And give a good excuse other than ringworms, I don't need a special diet of casserole served to me."

Sam swung Puck's bag over his shoulder as Puck headed towards the infirmary. Then he bent down to fiddle with his shoelace. His own slingbag was slipped off his shoulder, and he looked up to see Mercedes smiling down at him.

"Hey." Sam grinned, bouncing back up and taking his slingbag back from Mercedes. "Slept well?"

"Uh-huh. Nightmares about Rachel wanting to stage a _coup-de-état_ during glee club," said Mercedes, rolling her eyes. "I'm taping that girl down the moment I see her later."

Sam laughed as they walked towards the school building. "Would love to see that. _Lajinei-_"

Mercedes chuckled as she nudged him. "_Avatar_ on rerun again? Seriously?"

"I love how you can tell it's Na'vi even before I finish my sentence."

"Shut up," said Mercedes, patting his arm affectionately as they bid goodbye by the doorway. She turned and found a second arm to hook. "Hey, fancy, had a good holiday?"

"I should be asking you that," said Kurt, his nose in the air. "Every single time I texted you, you took half an hour to reply back. That's so not you, Mercedes. Spill the beans."

Mercedes disguised her choke into a little cough. "It's not my fault that I'm being made to run errands like a kid back home."

Kurt's look softened. "Kidding. You've got a song in mind for later?"

"You betcha. And you haven't told me about your holidays."

"I'd rather not regale you with tales you'd kill to have," said Kurt, beaming slightly as Mercedes swatted him before heading in the opposite direction. "See you at practice, honey!"

"Kurt!" A familiar high-pitched voice rang down the hallway.

Kurt stepped back from his classroom and arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but _what_ are you wearing?"

Rachel skidded before him and stared down at her pleated skirt. "What?"

"What happened to the dresses that we bought downtown a month ago?" Kurt demanded, eyeing her derisively. "If you continue wearing this – this _thing_ – you are _not_ to tell anyone you went shopping with Kurt Hummel, _ever_."

"I just thought they didn't feel like me," muttered Rachel.

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "Talk to me later. I need a clear, logical mind to handle the travesty that stands before me." And he walked into his classroom.

Rachel stared after him, then looked down at her skirt. A hand came round her waist and pulled her close to familiar warmth. Rachel tilted her head back and saw Finn's face smiling at her upside down.

"Hey!" She turned around and hugged Finn, who laughed. "You're gonna walk me to class?"

"I just heard what Kurt said," said Finn, grinning.

Rachel scowled.

"It's okay," said Finn. "I like this skirt. I remember you wore it when–"

Rachel let out a mournful sound and buried her head in her hands. "No wonder! No wonder Kurt thinks it's a travesty! That was so embarrassing – I swear it's a terrible thing to date somebody whose brother is one of your best friends..."

"I think it was harder for me walking in on him getting it on with Blaine," said Finn, his face twitching slightly.

Rachel's smile turned back on. "I think they're cute."

"Well, Burt doesn't think so," said Finn, chuckling.

"I'm really happy, Finn. I think that making it to Nationals has heralded a very beautiful year for us, clear of corn syrup and ice!"

"What? Oh. Yeah." Finn laughed nervously as he looked around. "No slushies, yup."

Rachel tugged at his sleeve. "This is going to be _fantastic._ I can just imagine how they'd all look at us when we _finally_ bring back the trophy this year. I mean, just think..."

"So, uhh, is that History you're going to?"

As they walked past the staircase, Rachel chattering incessantly, Quinn came walking down. She stared at them walk past, Finn's arm holding Rachel close, then she turned her eyes away resolutely.

"So..."

Quinn turned around. It was a flaming redhead with the most porcelained complexion ever. The red bob reminded Quinn of the rather hasty haircut Santana and Brittany had dragged her to do in New York.

"I'm sorry?" Quinn raised a perfectly curved eyebrow.

"You're Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn straightened her posture a little. It wasn't very often nowadays that she was addressed as though she was a _somebody_. "Yes. Why?"

The girl held out a hand. "I'm Grace Lawrence. You were my senior back in middle school. You know, at Belleville. I heard you joined the Cheerios and wanted to ask you how you did it."

Quinn's face clouded as she realised what this girl was trying to do. _How did she even recognise me?_ "Don't give me that."

"I'm sorry." Grace laughed. "I didn't mean it that way. No offence, you know," she shrugged her shoulders, "you look good now, just saying."

Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway," said Grace, smiling. "I just wanted to know how tryouts are like. I'm going later."

Quinn relaxed a little, but she didn't quite like the look on Grace's face when she said that. "I'll meet you by the gym at one and tell you more. Scrimp on lunch, or just don't eat at all."

"That sounds awesome, thanks!" Grace then linked her arm with another friend and walked off. Quinn stared after the girl as she continued to link arms with yet another girl. The way the three of them walked down the hallway, with Grace shaking her hips confidently... it reminded Quinn of something long ago. Biting her lip, she turned to walk off – and nearly tripped.

"Sorry, Quinn!" gasped Artie as he hurriedly rolled back.

"You could have crushed my foot!" Quinn glared at him.

"Well, you weren't paying much attention," said Artie, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Why that glum face early in the morning?"

"'Cos it's early in the morning!" snapped Quinn, and she stalked off. Artie stared at her, perplexed. Then he shifted his gaze and found himself staring at Brittany, who was fiddling with the lock on her locker.

"Need my help?" he asked nervously, as he wheeled up to her.

Brittany stared down at him. "Hi, Artie. No, you can't reach."

"Oh." He stared at his hands. "Umm, well..."

"Hey, Britts!" Artie tilted his head to the side to see Santana saunter towards them. With her deft hands, Brittany's lock was unlocked. Brittany beamed and slipped an arm around Santana's waist, but Santana stepped back slightly to look Artie in the eye.

"What're you doing here, McCrip – Abrams?" Santana asked, slightly distracted by Mike and Tina who just passed by.

Artie followed her gaze – was that _orange_ in Tina's hair? – then back to Santana again. "Just saying hi. Is that a crime?"

"Don't get cocky with me..."

"C'mon, Santana, let's go for class, we're going to be late. Mademoiselle is going to quiz me on all the places I went to in France and I need to revise what they are. Is that really tall structure the Loover? I think I remember seeing a statue of Napoleon there."

"Whatever, Britt," said Santana, and she glared at Artie as the two of them walked off. Artie stared after them, then sighed and wheeled himself ahead. Round the corner, he saw Mike kiss Tina on the nose and toy with an orange strand as Tina entered the classroom. Mike saw him, then waved cheerfully before heading off to his own class. Artie didn't even have time to wave back; his hand was barely raised when the bell rang shrilly. Sighing, he wheeled himself off to class.

This was _so_ going to be an eventful year.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Will surveyed his office with a satisfied look. All packed and ready to usher in the new year, within an hour. That had to be some kind of record, although it was probably because after he had come back from New York, he had thrown away many of the ornaments Terri had strategically positioned all around the room – specifically ornaments of love – and there were now less things to dust or clean or...

The door creaked open. "Can I come in?"

"Emma!" Will broke into a big smile as he quickly headed towards the door to open it.

Emma, her ginger bob as immaculately trimmed as ever, smiled back. "So, ready to start a new year?"

"You bet I am. I'm so proud of myself for unpacking within an hour – now, come on, don't give me that look."

"Will, you can't possibly have unpacked anything if you took only an hour."

Will chuckled. "Oh, Emma, I've missed you."

Emma stared at him for a tad too long, then looked away. "Oh well – I err, I missed you too."

Will pressed his lips together, then forced it into a smile again. "So, how're things going with you? You know, like – like your therapy."

Emma still didn't look at him, her head cocked to the side a little. "It has been – okay."

"Right."

"Yes."

The awkward silence was making Will fidgety, so he pretended to stack some files and shift them to another corner.

"So," said Emma, causing Will to jerk back to stare at her, "what plans do you have for the Glee club this year?"

"Oh..." Will laughed and sat down on his chair, indicating to Emma to pull out a seat, which she did. "Plenty! Way too much, actually. I was thinking since Rocky Horror didn't materialise, that we should do something like it. Not the raunchiness of it all, I mean," he added, hastily, "I just mean like a big production. A big ticketed production. Wouldn't that be all kinds of awesome?"

"That sure does sound good," said Emma, smiling. "Anything in mind? A musical?"

Will shrugged. "I'll leave it up to the kids to decide what they want. I'm sure they'd love it. It'd train them up for their competition and inject some fun. I really, _really_ can't wait to see what they get up to."

Emma shook her head. "Knowing your kids, they'll get up to every kind of thing." She looked around tentatively, then got up. "Well, I best be going. Gotta err..." She laughed nervously. "Gotta calm some nerves of frazzled junior year kids."

"See you, Emma," said Will, looking intently at her. Emma gave a brief smile, then left the room. Will found himself staring at the door for the next few minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome back, guys!" Will threw his arms open as he faced all the glee club students, who applauded and whistled. "Who's ready for Nationals?"

"We're totally down on it, Mr. Schue," said Mercedes, smirking. "I've even got a number ready."

"Whoa, whoa, slow it," said Will, laughing. "I'm going to tell you guys something first. You ready?"

Everyone looked at him excitedly, especially Rachel.

"I'm planning a big production at the end of the year for you guys," said Will, cheered by the hyper looks on all their faces. "The Rocky Horror we never had, but something cleaner, glitzier and will totally bring the house down."

"Sweet!" "That's like totally cool man!" "Aw, _bring it_!" "I'm totally going to be the female lead!"

"That sounds awesome, Mr. Schue!" Tina clapped excitedly. "Totally down for costumes." And she glanced at Kurt, whose smile dissipated slightly as he fingered her orange strands. "Orange, really?"

"I didn't get hauled up," said Tina, defensively.

Kurt smirked. "Runway colour this season. You're getting there." And Tina blushed, turning slightly to look at Santana, who returned a cocky look.

"Are we doing a musical, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, her eyes shining. "A big Broadway musical?"

"Aw, come on, we need a total rockhouse!" Puck threw his hands up. Finn discreetly gave him a thumbs up, only to get eyeballed by Rachel.

"Ain't nobody's gonna stop me channelling some jazzy mojo in there," said Santana, raising her hands palm upwards. "You guys know I need to be outs there singin' solo."

She earned glares from Mercedes and Rachel.

"Hold your horses, guys," said Will. "While it all sounds really fun and exciting, it's more of a gradual thing. We'll need to warm up for a couple of weeks first, do some of the usual stuff. Then slowly we can work out some big numbers. Right now, we need to do something first. We need to rope in some juniors. As you guys are graduating this summer..."

"Totally," said Brittany, beaming, and Santana looked at her in amusement.

"...we really need fresh blood to keep glee club going. So that's your mission. I'll be putting up signup sheets, and your job is to go get 'em to fill it up."

"I'd like to proudly add that none of us got slushied this morning, so that's a very good start," said Rachel, brightly.

"We should totally ask the chick in the bin this morning," Puck whispered to Sam. "Down in the heap always ends up in glee club."

Quinn looked around at everybody's excited faces, then turned her gaze away. She stared outside the room, where a bunch of girls who were once her Cheerio mates walked past. Tryouts were over – they'd be wearing those uniforms very soon. She caught sight of the redhead Grace Lawrence, who was giggling about with her friends. So, she got in. Even after Quinn told her to do a backflip, which Sue hated because she thought people were trying to be show-offs when they did that. This Grace girl was smart, just like her. And in no time, she would be captain, just like her.

A nudge brought her back down to earth. It was Mike.

"You okay?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You look out of sorts."

Quinn managed a thin smile. "I'm just thinking about this time last year."

But Mike wasn't listening to her anymore; Tina was whispering into his ear and giggling. Quinn frowned, then turned her attention back to Will, who was now welcoming Mercedes to do her song.

"I'm not singin' this alone, y'all!" Mercedes pointed at everyone with a big grin as the band started up.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear<em>

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, smiled, and began to hum harmonies.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure, measure a year?<em>

Everyone except Quinn chimed in as they got off their seats to surround Mercedes,

_In daylights, in sunsets  
>In midnights, in cups of coffee<br>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
>In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure, a year in the life?_

"What're you up to, girl?" Santana didn't even wait for an answer as she pulled Quinn off the chair. Quinn had to smile as Santana twirled her around and then Mike, and then she decided that she wouldn't think too much about anything anymore.

_How about love?  
>How about love?<br>How about love?  
>Measure in love<em>

_Seasons of love  
>Seasons of love<em>

Mercedes sang once again,

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan<em>

Tina took over,

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?<em>

Then everyone sang,

_In truths that she learned  
>Or in times that he cried<br>In bridges he burned  
>Or the way that she died<em>

_It's time now, to sing out  
>Though the story never ends<br>Let's celebrate  
>Remember a year in the life of friends<em>

_Remember the love_ (Mercedes: _oh you got to, you got to remember the love_)  
><em>Remember the love<em> (Rachel: _you know that life is a gift from above_)  
><em>Remember the love<em> (Tina: _share love, give love, spread love_)  
><em>Measure the love<em> (Mercedes: _measure, measure your love in life_)

They all held hands in a haphazard circle and sang out loud,

_Seasons of love  
>Seasons of love<em> (Mercedes: _measure your life, measure your life in love_)

Will watched them, the bright smile never leaving his face throughout.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey!"

Puck caught up with the Asian girl he had half-helped in and out of the Dumpster the previous morning. She was at her locker, and had swung it open just as he came forward.

"Oh, shit!" Puck held his head back. "Whoa!" He sniffed and noticed a rather familiar disgusting smell emanating from her. "Well, just because I didn't save you from the Dumpster today, you're messin' with me?"

The girl grabbed a bottle of scent from her locker, sprayed on her neck once, then chucked it back in.

"So err hey, my name's Puck. You lookin' smokin' today. That scent smells good, too."

The girl continued to ignore him, stuffing her books into the locker.

"Aw, seriously? You gonna play the ice queen card? You really don't know squat about–"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the arrogant little Asian."

Puck turned around to see a red-headed Cheerio, flanked by two others, staring mockingly at the girl. The redhead's stance reminded him uncannily of someone, but he shook it off as she continued to speak,

"Think you're so cool just by leaving a trail of boys in your wake clambering after your name?" The redhead jerked her head in the direction of Puck, who narrowed his eyes. "Even after being tossed in the Dumpster? You look like the kind who'd hook them by the neck and then sex it up with them when they're at their most desperate, and leave them out to –"

Everyone was now staring at the commotion. A couple of them were whispering so loudly that they could have just used their normal volume. Puck noticed that the Asian girl's hands were curled up into fists, and they were trembling.

"Now back off, you bitch." He glared at the redhead, who looked at him, surprised. "You're no big-shot here yourself, junior fry, and I suggest you shut your big-ass mouth and go run into Mommy Sue's arms 'cos I'm gonna get all sharkin' on you, and I don't mean it in the sexual way!"

The redhead's lips twitched slightly, then she smirked a little and left, her two other friends glaring icily at both Puck and the Asian girl.

"I could have taken care of that," said the girl, crisply, as she shut her locker.

"You can't take care of anything," said Puck, disgusted. "You let the jocks toss you into a Dumpster and let a bitch call you out like that. Where's your dignity?"

"I have none," she replied, coolly, this time staring at Puck straight in the eyes. Puck couldn't help but notice that they were really mesmerising. A clever chick, this one.

"You stick with me, and I'm taking care of that dignity."

The girl's lips curved into a wicked smirk. "Don't treat me like a fool. I've only been here a day or two, and I know what life here's like. I know what the people are like. You're not going to sacrifice your rep for a girl."

Puck glared at her. "I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of doing that."

"Sure, by dating Zizes."

"Who _are_ you?"

The girl looked down at her books, then up again. Then she turned to walk away.

Puck stared after her. _Damn._ That seemed to be the only thing he could really think about for the rest of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn was doing laps with the football team when he noticed a lone figure in the stands. Specifically, a lone figure in a wheelchair. He excused himself and jogged up right where to Artie sat with a guitar to his side.

"What're you doing here?" asked Finn. "I thought you wanted off the team."

"I'm off," said Artie. Then he picked up the guitar. "Thought you guys might like a little accompaniment."

"Am I missing something here?"

Artie began to sing,

_Recently I've been  
>Hopelessly reaching<br>Out for this girl,  
>Who's out of this world<br>Believe me_

"Okay, dude, I'm gonna stop you right there." Finn interrupted. "This is a little creepy 'cos that's like a love song, and you're singing that in front of me in front of all those dudes." He tried to block out a wolfwhistle from Azimio from below the stands. "Is there something you – uhh – need to say?"

"Nothing," said Artie, pushing his spectacles up. "I'm just being soppy and thinking about the past."

Finn thought for a while, then he eyed Artie skeptically. "You want Brittany back?"

Artie shrugged.

_I once imagined her standing here. This very place. So surreal. Except she was holding up this large banner with the one word that hurts me the most._

Artie spotted Mike below doing warm-ups with the rest of the team.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked, putting an arm on Artie's handrest. "You can get her back if you tried."

Artie fiddled with his hands. "Guess it's time for you to get back to bench presses."

"Umm. Yeah. Ok. Just let us know if you need anything, yeah?" And Finn scrambled down to join the rest.

Artie continued staring at them as they made their way out to the field to pass the ball. He had always been on the sidelines; Coach Beiste had been nice enough to let him don the attire, but he was really just the benchwarmer. Sometimes, he wished he could do a little more than just academics and glee club. It was his senior year, and he was still in the same position as before. Just a couple more friends. But no status, no girl, no nothing.

_She's got a boyfriend  
>He drives me round the bend<br>Cos he's 23  
>He's in the marines<br>He'd kill me_

_But so many nights now  
>I find myself thinking about her now<em>

'_Cause obviously,  
>She's out of my league<br>But how can I win  
>She keeps draggin' me in and<br>I know I will never be good enough for her_

_No, no  
>Never will be good enough for her.<em>

He fingered the guitar strings, only to notice somebody was climbing up the stands too. Artie had to rub his eyes, because he almost thought it was – but no, it wasn't. This girl had way bigger eyes, had high cheekbones, and her hair was curling in all the wrong directions. She gave him a sharp look, then sat on the other end of the bench below him.

"Hey," said Artie, leaning forward. "You're a junior, aren't you?"

The girl ignored him, her eyes squinting to see the pitch.

"Supporting someone?"

She didn't look back as she spoke, "Why is it that everybody down here finds a need to say something to someone? Can't they ever keep their mouths shut?"

Artie opened his mouth indignantly, and then shut it. Frowning, he placed his guitar on his lap and wheeled himself towards her. The girl flinched slightly, but continued to stare ahead.

"It's called being polite."

"Not when the first words out of their mouth are 'bitch' or 'Asian' or 'chick'."

Artie chuckled. "You don't like it when somebody calls you a chick?"

"It's degrading."

"Are all Asian girls feminist movement participants?" Artie wondered aloud.

"What's with the Asian thing?" The girl glared at him crossly.

"Um... are you not?"

"Mixed," replied the girl, coolly. "Chinese and French."

"Oh," said Artie. _No wonder she looks so different from – _"So why're you out here?"

The girl stood up and made to leave. Artie wheeled after her. "Do you have any activities you're interested in? Sports?"

The girl looked at him as if he was mad. "No." Then she eyed his guitar. "Guitar Club?"

"Yeah. Though I spent most of my time in glee club."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Bottom of the heap."

Artie cringed. "We got to Nationals at New York City last year. Ain't too shabby."

To his surprise, the girl cracked a little smile, albeit mockingly. "Don't try so hard. It's not going to take you anywhere." Then she made her way down the steps.

"What's your name?" Artie called out. But the girl continued walking.

"Come for tryouts!" he yelled. "'Tis at two tomorrow!"

He sighed and wheeled back to the wheelchair ramp at the other end. Nobody was going to be interested in glee club and it would just die off after they graduated. For some reason, the thought of that made him rather sad, and he frowned as he wheeled away.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Q," said Sue, as Quinn walked past her in the hallway.

Quinn arched an eyebrow skeptically, stopped, then turned around. "What is it, Coach Sylvester?"

"You know, Q, you really do know me quite well," said Sue, turning on her trackshoe heels. "Maybe that's 'cos you really are a young Sue –"

"I'm _not_ a young Sue Sylvester," said Quinn, emphatically. "I have a _heart_ for people."

"And they took it and smashed it to smithereens, didn't they?" Sue smirked as Quinn flinched. "Poor Q, are you sure you don't want to be in Mommy Sue's arms?"

"Mommy Sue?" Quinn glared at her. "_That's_ your tagline this year?"

"Of course. Girls need some tough love, and they'll only accept it from their mother. I'll have them twined round my finger whole year round."

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Actually, you were handed a 'Back To Go' card. Are you truly going to pass up the chance? If you try again next time, I'll be handing you a costume three times smaller so that baby bump or not, you're going to get suffocated all the same."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"My new captain has specifically asked for you to rejoin the Cheerios. Thinks the world of you," said Sue, coolly. "She thinks you and her are going to make the best bazooka combination at all our competitions, and you know what, Q?" She put her face close to Quinn. "She's right. But only if you quit that stupid little glee club of yours."

"We've had this conversation," said Quinn, but her voice faltered slightly.

"Three days, Q. That's a lot of time to think it over." Sue pulled out a form. "You went through with it the last time, but got cut off halfway by that Doofus Hulk. Now that he's in the arms of a hobbit, I suggest you go through with it all the way again. Hand this form to Schuester, and then come see me in my office with a flask of the Cheerios Formula. Sand is optional. Look forward to seeing you." And she marched off, loudhailer under her arm.

Quinn stared at the form, then stared after Sue's back.

_My new captain has specifically asked for you to rejoin the Cheerios. Thinks the world of you._

_I heard you joined the Cheerios and wanted to ask you how you did it. You look good now, just saying._

She scowled.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Two mocha decaf, please."

"I see you're wearing it." Sam pointed at the lilac beret sitting atop Mercedes's head. She grinned and linked her arm through his, leaning against him. Sam grinned as he took the coffees and led them to a table. It sucked so bad that he couldn't be open about their relationship in school, but at the Lima Bean, he was happy to spend more than enough time here so that he could hold her hand, look her straight in the eye for more than a few seconds, and maybe plant a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Please don't tell me it cost a lot though," said Mercedes, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Not at all," said Sam, cheerfully. "A tramp was selling it." He sobered. "I hope you don't mind."

"Don't be silly," said Mercedes, patting her beret. "My mom's been through the kinda life you had, and she told me all about it. And if I can come where I am today when she was that way, you're going to find the end of the rainbow someday."

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately. "Cheeseball."

Mercedes sighed as she stirred her coffee. "But it's exactly because of that, that she doesn't want me to get with a guy who had the same life. She wants me to have a good life. That's why I'm afraid to tell her, Sam. I _know_ you're going to be great and maybe roll in the bucks, but right now?" She shrugged. "My mum's a realist and thinks only of the present."

"You're too young for her to be thinking that far, I guess," mumbled Sam.

Mercedes took his hand and squeezed it. "We'll show 'em, babe. You ain't like the rest of them guys who want a black accessory," Sam thought of Puck and frowned, "or a quick fling or something. You're a white jock and yet you care about me. That just means the _world_ to me, you know that?"

"I'm getting browner, actually," Sam said, staring at his skin hopefully. "Will that boost some chances?"

Mercedes snorted into her coffee and swatted him. Then her eyes widened. "Okay, act cool! Act cool..."

Sam turned around and saw Kurt and Blaine walk in. He waved at them.

"We could have slinked out the back!" hissed Mercedes.

"He's your best friend," said Sam, frankly. Blaine stood in the queue as Kurt made his way towards them.

"Hey, guys," said Kurt, beaming. "What're you two doing here?" He narrowed his eyes. "Again."

"You know I need mah mocha decaf after singing my lungs out at practice. _You_ used to come here and get that with me till prep school boy knocked me off the pedestal," said Mercedes, glaring at Kurt in mock anger.

"I was thirsty," said Sam, a little too earnestly, and heaved an inward sigh of relief as Kurt nodded and said, "Well then, we're going over the other side to sit. I'll see you twerps tomorrow."

"Twerps? Excuse me?" Mercedes stuck out her tongue as Kurt mock saluted her and went off to join Blaine. Sam watched the two of them, then turned back to Mercedes.

"You know," he said, thoughtfully. "I think you and Kurt should talk sometime."

Mercedes stared at Sam. "You're fine with letting him know?"

Sam shrugged. "Look at him. He's going through the same crap. Maybe his dad's the most accommodating around, but the rest of Lima, Ohio isn't. Look at how he has to stand apart from Blaine here when I can still manage to hold your hand."

Mercedes's look softened as she followed Sam's gaze on her best friend. Then she looked at Blaine, who caught her eye and tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. Really, ever since Kurt had met Blaine, he had been quite different. His step was springier, his eyes were brighter, his voice was stronger...

Maybe it was really time to have a little chat with Kurt.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn tapped his foot impatiently. Rachel was pacing up and down, arms akimbo. Kurt was immersed in the latest issue of _Vogue_. Santana was filing her nails. Mercedes was eyeing the clock skeptically. Sam and Puck were engaging in arm-wrestling and Lauren was staring at them incredulously. Tina and Mike were playing some hand game, while Brittany was bopping about to her iPod. Artie folded and unfolded his hands, not sure where exactly to look.

Will sat by the piano, staring at the doorway. 12th position at Nationals – and no one wanted to try? He couldn't believe that entire batches of high school kids had nobody interested in glee club. He wouldn't have even minded listening to an off-tune singer, as long as it meant he or she came through that door and showed some interest.

He sighed inwardly and leaned back, locking eyes with a cynical-looking Brad. Then he drummed his fingers on the piano.

"Ok, guys, let's..."

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed, as she ran to the door. Then she pushed someone in – someone that made Puck, Sam and Artie gasp. "There's someone here, look!"

"How come I've not seen her at our Annual Asian Circle Meeting?" Mike whispered to Tina.

The girl looked incredulously at Rachel, who was pushing her right to the centre. Then she locked eyes with Artie, who positively beamed. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"So, what's your name?" asked Will, trying to contain his excitement.

"Uhh, actually, I've come to just tell you, Mr. Schuester," said the girl, eyeing all of them skeptically. "That I need to join your Spanish class, 'cos German's too full. I applied late."

Will's face fell. "Oh."

Artie bit his lip. And he thought the girl had listened to him.

"You still have to tell him your name," said Puck, eagerly. Lauren stared at him suspiciously.

The girl shuffled on her feet as she looked away. "Natalie. Natalie Yang."

Will scribbled on a piece of paper. "Right, I've got that. Uhh–"

"Well, since you are here, you could try singing a note or two," said Rachel, affronted.

Natalie smirked, but it wasn't the mocking kind – Artie noticed that it seemed rather bitter. "The moment a tune comes out of my mouth, I won't just be in the Dumpsters in the morning, I'd be in the sewers."

"Hey," Finn began. "It's not all that–"

"In here," said Santana, and everyone turned to look at her, for her voice had risen a few decibels above Finn's, "nobody's going to dump you in the sewers. We'd just lock you up in the piano. That's the best we can do. Then maybe Brad might decide to go all Beethoven while you're in there." She cocked an eyebrow at Brad, who nodded solemnly.

"I might have considered doing it myself when I first saw the cut of the belt you're wearing." Kurt sniffed. "But then I realised it's a ribbon belt, and I forgive you."

"Can you sing?" asked Artie, quietly.

Natalie looked at him, and the side of her lips twitched once again.

Artie tried again. "What do you listen to? Katy Perry? The Beatles? Amy Winehouse?"

Natalie turned to leave.

"Wait! Maybe Taylor Swift?"

She stopped. Then slowly, she turned around, and those bright, brown eyes locked with his. Artie felt a twinge of triumph upon seeing the slight smile on her face. Quickly, he wheeled over to a guitar, picked it up, and began to strum some chords. Sam picked up another and followed suit. Artie shot Natalie an encouraging look as he began to sing:

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while_

Sam caught Artie's cue and continued:

_You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why_

Everybody watched in surprise as Natalie began to chime in, a crisp and clear voice:

_Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

The three of them burst out into:

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>

Sam and Artie strummed as Natalie sang:

_And I go back to December all the time_

The rest of the glee club began humming harmonies as the trio sang:

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em> (Sam: _when you were mine_)_  
>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>

Artie smiled at Natalie as he sang and played single chords:

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

Natalie paused slightly before singing to his chords:

_I go back to December all the time_

Artie and Sam continued strumming till the end. When the melody ended, everyone just continued staring at Natalie.

Natalie's eyes darted around, her hands curling into fists again, then finally she turned again to leave.

"No, hey, Natalie!" Will called out, and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly, and Will was taken aback as she turned around to glare at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender, then extended one to her. "Please, we'd really like you to join us. You have lots of potential."

Natalie stared at his hand, and then cast a side glance to Artie, who was looking expectantly at her.

"Go for it, girl!" Puck yelled. Then he began to cheer and clap, followed by Sam and Artie, then Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany. Kurt nodded and began to clap too, as did Mercedes, Finn, Quinn... Rachel took a deep breath and clapped too.

Finally, Natalie took Will's hand, and the glee club erupted into louder cheers.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Will whistled as he walked down the hallway. Guaranteed, the new girl wasn't all that cheerful or chummy with the rest; she had just sat down next to Artie and spent the rest of the lesson staring emptily at Will. But at least she was willing to sit there, and hadn't made any crude remarks after her 'sewers' jibe. That was promising, and Will hoped that before the week ended, he'd have at least a few more members.

"Did you step into the wrong gender salon, Schuester? Your curls just got unbelievably more twist than an episode of CSI."

Will rolled his eyes as Sue brushed past him obnoxiously. "Your hair jokes are getting tiring, Sue."

"Well, as long as they still bother you, I'm gonna keep 'em coming. What's with the smile just now? Finally got the primpy ginger to turn up the heat?"

Will coloured upon that suggestion. The last time it happened, it hadn't gone down so well. "Well, I just got myself a new glee club member, and I'm pleased about it."

"Oh, Schuester, I'm miserable. I had to turn down a hundred."

Will glared at her and stalked off. Sometimes, Sue was _impossible_. One minute, she'd be shooting you down with a bullseye, the next she was clutching at your hand to stop the tears from falling, and then she'll be back trying to knock you down the stairs.

_In this desert land  
>I know some rain must fall<br>See where we began  
>We've come so far<em>

Will stopped short. He retraced his steps and peeked round the door of the dance studio.

_On this harbor shore  
>I hear the ocean call<br>In our minds at war  
>We have so far to go<em>

A girl with a long brown plait was pirouetting elegantly to the classical music accompaniment. Then she did an air split and began to circle around the room, singing along with the soaring strings,

_Shine with all the untold  
>Hold the light given unto you<br>Find the love to unfold  
>In this broken world we choose<em>

Her voice was stunning. It was light and jazzy, slightly more laidback than Quinn's, but had grown stronger when it came to the chorus, and the strength in her voice reminded Will of a very determined Rachel Berry. Not to mention that she was extremely talented in dancing as well.

_Shine with all the untold  
>Hold the light given unto you<br>Find the love to unfold  
>In this broken world we choose<em>

When she finished, she beamed brightly at her reflection. Then she saw Will, and spun around, surprised.

"Oh, hi!" Will felt himself flush. "Sorry for intruding. I uhh – couldn't help but hear you."

"Oh, sorry," said the girl, blushing as well. "I must have been carried away."

"No! I mean, no." Will laughed. "Nothing to be sorry about. You have an _amazing_ voice."

"Thank you," said the girl. "Umm, are you a teacher here?"

"Will Schuester, I teach Spanish," said Will. "Erm, I just wanted to ask if you were interested in joining glee club. I manage it, and we're holding tryouts this week."

"Glee club?" Little crinkles formed around the girl's eyes. "Oh, that sounds lovely, but I'm so sorry, I've already joined the dance club and my schedule is packed to the brim. Outside dance classes too." She cocked her head apologetically.

"Oh." Will felt disappointment sink into him once again. "Well then, it's okay, if you ever change your mind, just let me know. What's your name?"

"Josie Riverson."

"Okay, thanks, Josie. Well, just keep singing, yeah?"

Josie smiled. "Sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt opened his locker and put his books in there. He caught sight of the picture on the side of his locker, and his lips curved slightly. Then without warning, his breath was knocked out of him as he was slammed against the lockers. His ribs throbbed painfully as he swung around to meet the mocking eyes of Azimio and gang.

"Hey, ladyboy," Azimio drawled. "Your man can't come out of the closet there?" He pointed a callused thumb at Blaine's picture, and the rest of his minions laughed and snorted.

Kurt's lips trembled as he shut the locker. "We're both out and proud, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah?" Azimio put his face close to Kurt, and Kurt could still smell the greasy tots from lunch. "Well, when you started passing the ladyboy disease to my boy Karofsky, that's when I started to wanna do something about it."

"It's not a disease, you oaf!" Kurt glared back at him.

Azimio dug his fist into Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt winced. "I say it is, and so it is. You should have stayed in that gay prep school and have your little gay parties. Ain't nobody gonna get sick there 'cos you're all the same kind."

Kurt summoned all his strength and pushed Azimio away.

"Hey!"

Karofsky's voice stopped Azimio's fist from connecting with Kurt's face at the right moment.

"You ain't no Bully Whipface now, you ain't stopping me!" Azimio glowered at Karofsky.

"Cut the crap, Coach Beiste wants to see you. Now."

"Don't give me that shit, Karofsky, I –"

"Azimio!" Coach Beiste's low voice rumbled down the hallway, and Azimio gave Karofsky and Kurt both a vicious glare before stalking off.

Karofsky took one look at Kurt and was about to walk away when Kurt called out,

"Why'd you stop? The Bully Whips and all."

Karofsky didn't even look at him, but his body angled slightly towards Kurt.

"I've had enough of them thinking I've caught some – some gay disease from you, okay? I'm not ready – maybe I'll never be," he muttered quietly. "I just need to get out of high school with – with some kind of dignity, some kind of life, just – just being a normal dude, okay?"

"You pretending like this doesn't exist is not being normal," hissed Kurt.

"Look, I'm doing all I can right now not to act like a jerk and slam that locker door into your face," said Karofsky, gritting his teeth. "Don't push it, Hummel. There's a fine line here and I ain't gonna cross it just because you did."

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Kurt to stare in his wake, lips trembling.

* * *

><p><span>Songs used:<span>_  
>Rent – "Seasons of Love" <em>(Mercedes, Tina, Rachel ft. New Directions)_  
>McFly – "Obviously" <em>(Artie)_  
>Taylor Swift – "Back to December"<em> (Artie, Sam, Natalie ft. New Directions)_  
>Vienna Teng – "Shine" <em>(Josie)


	3. A: Kurt & Mercedes

**A/N: **While my fic's main chapters follow the style of the usual episodes, they tend to be more dramatic than comedic (due to my writing style). Interludes are _even_ more dramatic, with an in-depth look at a couple of characters, usually involving a heart-to-heart conversation. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE A: Kurt &amp; Mercedes<strong>

"Hi, Mercedes!" Finn greeted her enthusiastically, though his eyes were fixed on the television screen. "Kurt's upstairs."

"Hey," said Burt, but he was equally engrossed with the match on screen.

Mercedes rolled her eyes amusedly as Kurt came down with a bunch of scarves draped around him. He motioned for her to follow him, and when they were in his bedroom, he laid down all the scarves and stood back to examine them.

"Which goes better with my Alexander McQueen shirt and Hugo Boss vest?"

Mercedes laughed. "Honestly, Kurt, I don't know how you afford these things. I spent the entire month saving up just to get this," she pointed to her watch, "and you just don these things like they ain't worth a buck."

"Outlet stores, my dear," said Kurt. "It's only a half-hour drive away. Besides, I have a rich aunt who is obsessed with accessories, particularly scarves," he gestured to the bed, "and she just gives them to me on a regular basis when she thinks they're not compatible. Still, perfect condition, who am I to refuse?"

"Listen, Kurt," said Mercedes, slightly hesitant. "I asked to come over 'cos I – kinda needed to talk to you."

Kurt picked up a red scarf. "Yes?"

"I'm being serious."

He put the scarf down, then sat beside Mercedes and began untying his boot laces. "Go on."

Mercedes sighed.

Kurt stopped fiddling with his boots and stared up at her. "It's a boy."

"What?"

Kurt clicked his tongue exasperatedly. "Boy trouble. Honestly, Mercedes? What happened to being a fierce, independent woman?"

"I didn't go looking for it," said Mercedes, half-amused and half-annoyed.

Kurt broke into a grin. "Who is it?"

"I thought you'd guess," muttered Mercedes. Then she looked at Kurt. "It's Sam."

Kurt whistled. "So there really _is_ something going on between the two of you. Coffee dates, huh?"

Mercedes blushed. "It's the only place we can really hang out at without being seen... except for you and Blaine, that is."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together. "Okay... I'm quite sure nobody else knows because that's the only time the two of you are actually side-by-side. Wait, why are you trying to keep it a secret? There's nothing wrong about you and Sam being together, please, don't bring up the ethnicity card, that's just way 50's. Just look at Seal and Heidi Klum and their caravan of babies."

Mercedes sighed again. "It's not like we want to bring it up. It's our parents. We've sounded them out covertly and it doesn't sound promising. My mom doesn't want me to marry a poor guy, and she thinks most whites are arrogant playboys. And Sam's dad wants him to find a simple country girl to settle down with."

Kurt made a face. "Seriously? That's how far you all think? I'm just trying to make it through everyday with Blaine without getting spat in the face."

"That's why we're keeping it under wraps, Kurt, we're going by the days too. And hopefully it'll be good enough for our parents," said Mercedes, wistfully.

Kurt rolled up his scarves and lay on his pillow. "So... how did it start? I mean, you two hardly talked before, and all of a sudden, I see y'all getting the same coffee orders and _randomly_ meeting each other at the parking lot."

A smile crept up onto Mercedes's face. "Well, it started with prom. He said I was pretty and asked me to dance."

"And you fell for that?" Kurt asked skeptically.

Mercedes ignored him. "And then Finn and Jesse got into that brawl, so Rachel had to spend the night easing Jesse's frustrations, so Sam took me home instead. And he was being the most wonderful date ever; he held my hand, we sang the Bee Gees and more Abba, and when we reached my doorstep, he asked me to go get coffee with him the next day."

Kurt's lips curled wickedly. "Such a charmer."

"Lay off my boy."

Kurt raised his hands. "It's been a year, Mercedes. And it was a harmless crush. Although if he still keeps the 600 recordings of me singing 'Don't Cry For Me, Argentina', you have to let me know."

"It's being fast replaced by my _one_ recording of 'Don't Make Me Over'."

Kurt threw a pillow at Mercedes as she laughed. "Well, I'm truly happy for you, Mercedes. Really."

Mercedes smiled. Sam was right. This talk with Kurt was way overdue. "So how're you and Blaine?"

"The same. Except the last time Finn walked in on us... now Blaine refuses to do anything whilst anyone's home. Quite annoying, really."

Mercedes snorted. "You're a lizard."

"I prefer soufflé. Need my warmin' up."

"Ugh."

"I'm just enjoying what I have now," said Kurt, holding Mercedes's hand. "We're still young and should just enjoy life. Don't think so far ahead. Things will fall into place soon. Right now, I'm just faking personas to send multiple signatures to the petition for gay marriage laws in Ohio. I'm quite sure Elton John would have done it, though I'm not too sure about Patti Lupone... maybe I should put Lady Gaga later on. Need all the star wattage we can get."

"It's a step," said Mercedes, covering Kurt's hand with hers. "I'm so happy for you, kiddo. A year ago, and you were roaming the hallways on your own and getting slammed into lockers; now you can be – you know, you can have your true love with you."

"Not _with_," said Kurt, smiling, but he knew the smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he averted his gaze, thinking about the earlier part of the day. "But I'm good."

Mercedes patted his hand. "C'mon. You're so going to sing something tomorrow, and I'm gonna cheer my lungs out for you. To our love and friendship and everything!"


	4. Episode 2: Take A Chance On Me

**EPISODE TWO - "Take A Chance On Me"**

Quinn stood before Sue, her curly locks swept up into a tight ponytail. Her arms were on her hips, and she was staring at Sue with her lip slightly curled. Becky stood by the side, alternating her gaze between Quinn and Sue.

Sue stared back, chewing on her bottom lip, before she finally pulled the piece of paper on the table before her.

"You sure, Q? You still have one more day to consider."

Quinn looked at the form again, then back up at Sue. "Yes."

"So what did Schuester say?"

Quinn averted her gaze. "I didn't tell him anything."

Sue narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not quitting glee club," said Quinn, firmly. "I'm going to do both, and you're going to oblige me, because otherwise you're losing out on a power combination. And you _need_ the trophy, Coach Sylvester, and you need _me_ to get it for you."

"What's with your little obsession with this glee club? Or have you not gotten over Hudson the Hulk?"

"You don't have to know my reasons," said Quinn. "It's up to you."

Sue smirked. "Oh, Q. I–"

Quinn swung on her heels swiftly and was almost out of the room when she looked back at Sue. "I'm not like you, Coach Sylvester, and I _never will be_." And she walked out.

"What now, Coach?" asked Becky, sucking on a sweet.

"You know, Becky, Sue Sylvester always gets what she wants, and she'll get it the _way_ she wants it."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, guys!" enthused Will, as he entered the choir room. "All prepared for this week's assignment?"

"Mr. Schue," said Rachel, raising her hand. "Finn and I would like to dedicate this next song to the 'new direction' of New Directions."

Mercedes groaned; Tina giggled. Rachel frowned at them.

"Sure," said Will, gesturing to the floor.

Rachel pulled Finn up, and the band started up a familiar tune that made everybody look at each other with big grins. Finn began to sing:

_I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide<em>

Now, Mercedes had to giggle along with Tina, while Mike ruffled Tina's hair affectionately. Artie looked at Natalie amusedly, but she just stared ahead with the most skeptical expression ever.

_I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<em>

Rachel chimed in,

_A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no or where to go  
>Or say we're only dreaming<em>

_A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

The whole glee club joined in,

_A whole new world  
>(Don't you dare close your eyes)<br>A hundred thousand things to see  
>(Hold your breath, it gets better)<br>I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<em>

And Rachel belted out,

_To where I used to be_

Everyone continued to sing, including Will,

_A whole new world  
>(Every turn a surprise)<br>With new horizons to pursue  
>(Every moment red-letter)<br>I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you_

Finn held onto Rachel's hands as he crooned,

_A whole new world_

Rachel beamed as she sang,

_That's where we'll be_

Both sang,

_A thrilling chase, a wondrous place  
>For you and me<em>

They ended with rousing applause from everyone.

"If it hadn't been Disney, I would have thrown up from the fact that you just alluded the glee club to your relationship," said Santana, mockingly. Rachel looked affronted, but Finn just rolled his eyes and guided her back to their seats.

"You watch Disney?" Lauren stared at her. Santana glared back.

"Mr. Schue," said Puck. "I'll like to go next. I've the perfect song for my 'new direction'."

Kurt sighed and looked at Mercedes. "Looks like I've got to go next practice instead of today."

Mercedes grinned and held his hand. "Don't worry, baby, you're going to be the icing on the cake."

"Let's see what your future holds, Puck," said Will, smiling.

Puck leapt up amidst the clapping, grabbed a guitar, and began to sing:

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me<em>

Sam, Artie, Finn and Mike were simultaneously chanting, _Take a chance, take a chance-chance_ in the background.

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
>If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down<em>

Quinn looked at him and pursed up her lips. Puck met her gaze, then he tore it away and looked at Natalie instead, who stared back at him emotionlessly as the drum beats came in.

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
>If you put me to the test, if you let me try<em>

Rachel gave him a rather skeptical look.

_Take a chance on me (_Brittany: _that's all I ask of you honey)  
>Take a chance on me<em>

Everybody shot Kurt an amused glance as he sang to Mercedes, then Quinn on his other side,

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
>Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better <em>

Then Puck cut in,

_'cos you know I've got  
>So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you<br>It's magic_

He eyed Quinn briefly once again, then looked away.

_You want me to leave it all there, afraid of a love affair  
>But I think you know<br>That I can't let go_

He eyed Natalie, smirking.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me<br>If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
>If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down<br>If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
>If you put me to the test, if you let me try<em>

_Honey I'm still free  
>Take a chance on me<em>

Lauren followed his gaze, frowning a little. The bell rang, and Natalie was the first one up and gone, with Puck staring after her, along with Quinn and Lauren in the background.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mike stared at Tina beside him, who stared at Artie across the table.

Artie turned to stare at Brittany next to him, who grinned brightly and proclaimed, "The lunch looks delicious today."

"First of all," said Tina. "This looks like it just came out of a baby's mouth. Second of all, what is _she_ doing here?" She stared at Santana, who was beside Brittany.

"Actually, it should be – what is _he_ doing here?" Santana leaned past Brittany to look at Artie.

"Okay... so I happened to sit here first," said Artie, glaring at Santana.

"It's okay, we should have lunch together like this everyday, it'll be good," said Brittany, smiling.

"No. It's either me or him," said Santana, folding her arms.

Tina shot her a look of disgust.

Artie sighed and put his lunch tray on his lap.

"Hey, come on," said Mike. "Just eat here, man. It's okay. Santana, come _on_. You're Britt's best friend and since she wants Artie to eat here, that's fine, right?"

"Whatever, I just came here to annoy the hell out of you guys," snapped Santana, standing up. "I'm leaving."

As she walked off, Brittany's smile dissipated. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Britt," said Artie. "It's my fault."

"It's so _not_!" Tina cried, hotly. "She's just being a straight-up bitch."

Brittany's eyebrow twitched slightly. Artie rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Are the two of you okay?" asked Mike, looking at Artie and Brittany uneasily.

"I'm okay," said Brittany, glancing at Artie, who was resolutely staring at his mush of food. "I still treat Artie as one of my best friends."

Tina watched as Artie stuck a spoon into the mush. Then she excused herself from the table and went to the Ladies, where Santana was trying to fix her makeup in the mirror.

"What was that for?" demanded Tina. "You didn't just embarrass Artie, you embarrassed Brittany too!"

"Lower your crow call, woman!" hissed Santana, spinning around to gesture at the cubicles, which were empty.

Tina rolled her eyes. "If you're so scared, then you shouldn't be outwardly antagonising them like that."

"Who gives a flying damn, honestly?" said Santana, her eyes gleaming. "I'm having the wrong kind of hormones now, and I'm unleashing them like the fire of _Santana._ What're you going to do, Chang-Chang?"

Tina flushed red. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me is that you're not standing up for yourself!"

"Excuse me, I'm pretty free to decide what I want to do, and I'm a proud and confident woman at this point in time, I don't need to stand up for–"

"You can lie to the world, Tina," said Santana, her voice suddenly shaking. "But you can't lie to yourself."

Tina glared at her. "Don't force upon me a hopeless hope of _yours_. And you should be saying that statement to yourself. If you want to be with her, you best do it the right way. You rub my nose the wrong way in the process, then I'll have the guts to stand up to _you_."

"Lima Heights Adjacent girls don't scare easy," said Santana, coldly. "And it's not as if I'm playing hard to get! This place just doesn't let me play my game. So I'm just bending the rules here, get it?"

"Don't pull others down whilst you're at it," Tina shot back.

Tina stalked out of the bathroom angrily after that. Then she headed towards the lunch table. To her surprise, somebody else was there.

Natalie was pushing Artie and his lunch tray away from the table, with Mike and Brittany both waving goodbye.

"Hey!" Tina ran up. She stared at Natalie, who didn't look at her, and then Artie, who shot her an apologetic look. "You don't have to feel bad, Artie."

"Nah," said Artie, waving his hand. "I'm just having lunch with Natalie, that's all. She'll be alone, otherwise. I'll see you at practice later, Tina."

Natalie pushed him on without a word. Tina slid back into her seat, with Mike and Brittany already tucking in and Mike making faces at his food. Tina watched as Natalie deftly clicked Artie's wheelchair into place and sat opposite him, eating her food in silence. Artie looked up occasionally at Natalie, smiled, then went back to his food.

Tina looked back at her own food and sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was an amazing feeling. Every single time she donned on that outfit, it always seemed to transform her. It seemed to attach a layer of confidence and beauty over her that nothing else could offer her – no, definitely not glee club. She had sworn she would never come back to this, but the moment her fingers touched the material, she was won over. There was nothing like being a Cheerio again, and this time, Santana wouldn't be there to shove her to into the lockers, because Santana was _nothing._

It was so liberating, and she wasn't just referring to the fact that her long wavy curls were now swept away from her neck and back up into the familiar high ponytail. Grace walked past with her Cheerio chummies, smirked and offered Quinn a pinky hook, which she returned. Then she sauntered on, relishing the looks that she got – looks of _envy_.

"What's wrong with you?"

Quinn stopped short by the lockers and found herself staring straight at an annoyed-looking Sam. "Excuse me, you're blocking my way."

"You chose glee club, Quinn," said Sam, frowning. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I'm doing both, because I'm the most all-rounded girl in this school. What does it matter to you?" Quinn felt her voice rise in annoyance. A couple of people looked at them as they walked past, and Quinn glared at them. They scurried off. "And for your information, I'm not dating you, so I don't have to answer to you at all."

"I'll see how you'll answer to the rest of the glee club later," said Sam.

Quinn snorted. "Why should I care what they say about me? Look, I'm not the one with big diva dreams here. I live my own life the way I want it."

Mercedes had just turned round the corner, and she stopped short upon seeing them in the distance.

Sam folded his arms, frowning at 'diva dreams'. "Puck was just telling me this morning in the gym that the jocks and Cheerios have come such a long way from despising the club to embracing it, and that he admired the courage you three had in ditching the mini-skirts for the real deal. Especially you."

"Especially – especially me?" Quinn stared at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "He said you were always so protective of your image. We all are – but you're particularly so. That's why you ditched me for Finn, anyway. He was your best bet to nick prom queen, your best bet to the top of the school ladder."

Quinn blinked, then took a deep breath.

"I'm no longer into you, Quinn, but that isn't because you're no longer up there. You never settle for enough," and he sighed. "All that playing with my little sister? What happened to that Quinn?"

Quinn pursed up her lips, willing the tears to go away. "I don't need your preaching, Sam. And of all people, Puck should know better than to comment on anything I do. My entire first year in this school was dictated by his every action, and I _never_ want to go back to that life again." Her voice was shaking. "_Never_."

Sam chuckled bitterly. "But that uniform indicates otherwise, doesn't it?" And he walked away, leaving Quinn to fight the tears from rolling down her face. Mercedes watched him leave, then retraced her steps and disappeared round the corner again.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<em>

Quinn looked all around the choir room, where everybody was looking at her intently. All of them _judging_ her. Well, she would show them what sweet dreams were made of. Her voice was raw against the harsh single chord strumming of the guitar, the way she liked her music – stripped down and bare so that everyone could hear her voice.

_Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused<em>

Quinn cast a glance at Sam, who looked down. _Why are you even angry?_

Then Quinn looked at Finn, who had an arm around Rachel, and was looking at her skeptically. _Don't give me that look, Finn Hudson. I'm tired of being judged by you._

_I wanna use you and abuse you  
>I wanna know what's inside you<em>

Her voice softened into a whisper, but it was cold and brittle.

_Hold your head up, movin' on  
>Keep your head up, movin' on<br>Hold your head up, movin' on  
>Keep your head up, movin' on<br>Hold your head up, movin' on  
>Keep your head up, movin' on<br>Movin' on!_

Her eyes landed on Puck, who was glaring at her. _What right does he have to get angry with me? Why is he even pissed off at me for? For showing him that you can't ignore pursuing your dreams and hopes? For showing him that if one tried hard enough, they could get what they wanted? For showing him that – that she had moved on?_

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<br>Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused<em>

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
>I'm gonna know what's inside<br>Gonna use you and abuse you  
>I'm gonna know what's inside you<em>

The glee club clapped halfheartedly when she was done. Quinn kept her mouth in a thin line as she surveyed them.

"You're such a hyp–" Santana began.

"Are you sure you're okay, Quinn?" Will interjected, a worried expression on his face.

Quinn held her head high. "Of course. I don't mean that _I'm_ going to use and abuse people. I just want to say that I'm not going to be at the bottom and be abused by others."

Will opened his mouth to say something, but Quinn had sauntered back to her seat.

"Mr. Schue!" Kurt raised his hand. "Can I go next?"

"Sure, Kurt, what's your song?" Will leaned back in his chair.

"I'm going to sing 'Memory' from the musical _Cats_," said Kurt, winking at Rachel, who instantly clapped frantically. He then tilted his head at Mercedes, who beamed. Will heaved a sigh of relief at a better song choice, and smiled as Kurt continued to say, "I just thought that while we all have new directions to move towards, it also leaves behind precious memories that we're going to keep close to us forever. I mean... not to sound extremely sappy, but I can't imagine having come this far without all of you. So... this is for you, my friends."

He closed his eyes, took a slight breath, then began to sing as the piano rang out richly,

_Daylight  
>See the dew on the sunflower<br>And a rose that is fading  
>Roses wither away<br>Like the sunflower  
>I yearn to turn my face to the dawn<br>I am waiting for the day..._

_Memory  
>All alone in the moonlight<br>I can smile at the old days  
>I was beautiful then<br>I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
>Let the memory live again<em>

Mercedes clasped her hands together, her eyes brimming with tears. Rachel swallowed hard and clung onto Finn, who was staring in awe.

_Every streetlamp  
>Seems to beat a fatalistic warning<br>Someone mutters  
>And the streetlamp gutters<br>And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight  
>I must wait for the sunrise<br>I must think of a new life  
>And I mustn't give in<br>When the dawn comes  
>Tonight will be a memory too<br>And a new day will begin_

_Touch me  
>It's so easy to leave me<br>All alone with the memory  
>Of my days in the sun<br>If you touch me  
>You'll understand what happiness is<em>

Kurt looked around at all the glowing faces of his friends, and his lips curled upwards before he sang,

_Look  
>A new day has begun<em>

Kurt bowed with a flourish after his last high note. Instantly, the glee club rose to their feet to cheer for him, all except Natalie. Artie nudged her, but she just sat there clapping with her lips set in a straight line. Brittany was whooping with delight, Santana was laughing, and Mercedes opened her arms to envelop Kurt in a hug as he skipped towards her. Rachel jumped up and joined in, tears streaming down her face as Finn got up to hug her from behind, beaming at Kurt. Will nodded as he clapped, smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The knocking of the gavel never failed to make Blaine feel at home. He smiled as Jeff fell into the seat beside him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Order to the first Warbler meeting of the year," said Wes, banging the gavel once again. "Let's do the roll call."

When David had finished the roll call, Wes continued,

"It's time to introduce a new Warbler, everybody. Since Kurt left," Wes eyed Blaine knowingly, "we haven't managed to find a suitable replacement till yesterday."

There was a murmur rippling through the Warblers as they looked around.

"Let us please welcome... Randall Wallace!"

The door opened, and a short boy with tousled black hair slid in. Blaine arched an eyebrow at the boy's flamboyance.

Randall straightened himself and winked to everyone. He had the brightest green eyes, and Blaine thought for a moment the colour really resembled Kurt's. "Hey."

The Warblers exchanged silent looks. Jeff rolled his eyes, out of sight from Randall.

"Anything else you would like to say, Randall?" asked David.

Randall shrugged. "Really cool to be here! So... what kind of songs do you guys sing here?"

"Top 40," said Nick, and the Warblers grinned at Blaine, who scrunched up his face at them. "Shall we give it a go?"

Blaine shrugged and grinned back as the rest of the Warblers began to chug out the acapella instrumentals. Then he strutted up to the front and began to sing:

_Woke up in London yesterday  
>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<br>__Don't really know how I got here  
>I got some pictures on my phone<em>

_New names and numbers that I don't know_  
><em>Address to places like Abbey Road<em>  
><em>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want<em>  
><em>We're young enough to say<em>

All the Warblers joined in with rousing harmonies and clapping:

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life <em>

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

Blaine jumped up onto the nearest table and pointed at all his fellow Warblers, singing after each line that they yelled 'Hopelessly':

_Hopelessly  
>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<br>Hopelessly  
>I feel like the window closes oh so quick<br>Hopelessly  
>I'm taking a mental picture of you now<br>'Cuz hopelessly  
>The hope is we have so much to feel good about<em>

He jumped off the table.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<em>

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

Then Blaine pointed at Randall, who was seated and looking pensively at all of them. The Warblers continued their backing harmonies as Blaine sang,

_To my friends in New York, I say hello  
>My friends in L.A. they don't know<br>Where I've been for the past few years or so  
>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<em>

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
>Sometimes there's bullshh... that don't work now<br>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
>What there is to complain about<em>

When Blaine finished the last note, everyone cheered and fist-pumped. All except Randall.

"But the top 40 is... well," Randall said as the noise died down, "quite trashy now."

The excitement died down into another ripple of murmurs. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"That sure isn't trashy..." muttered Nick.

Wes banged the gavel.

"So what songs do you suggest we do?" asked David.

"Hmm..." Randall mused. "What about some Duran Duran?"

Blaine turned an incredulous gaze upon Wes, who met his eyes. The whispers were growing louder, and Jeff had a rather annoyed look on his face.

Randall shrugged. "'Tis up to you, dudes. I'm just saying – trying new styles might be good. Or something danceable. You guys are like robots marching up and down, left and right. I saw your performance at Regionals, and seriously, that's why you all lose out. And...?"

He pointed at Blaine. "Seriously? That duet was cheese to the max. The pitch was all wrong too." He raised his hands as Blaine stared. "No offence, really."

Blaine stared back at Wes, who was looking really uncomfortable. "Council? Say something?"

Wes banged the gavel. "We will consider your suggestions. Meeting dismissed."

When everyone had filed out amidst a rather heightened level of whispering, Blaine pulled Wes to stay back. Wes sighed as Blaine shut the door.

"Okay, I know what you want to say. You want to know why I entertained his request when I rejected Kurt's."

"You know it's not just that," said Blaine, annoyedly. "That guy thinks he's the king around here! I thought you hated juniors who were too big for their boots."

Wes lowered his voice. "That guy's the son of the president of the board of governors of Dalton. Besides, have you heard him sing? Kurt's an angel, but this guy's voice spans twice the range or something!"

"You're kidding me. Nothing can beat Kurt's range!"

"Well, he may not go very high, but he certainly can go very low. And his voice suits pop, rock, blues, jazz, Broadway... the last one's always been your Achilles heel, Blaine."

Blaine stared at Wes. "Wait... are you saying, you want him to take lead?"

Wes laughed. "Not while you're here, Blaine, you're still doing good and we all look up to you, especially now that you're a senior."

"I can't believe you requested to stay on a couple more months along with David just to make sure handover for the Warblers is smooth," said Blaine, chuckling, but he wasn't feeling very comfortable.

"Well, they let me take Latin classes in the meantime, so I'm not complaining, I'm learning something," said Wes, smiling. "Besides it's either studying, or manning the takeout store till August when college starts, and I'll much rather stay young and rippling in this blazer. It makes me look like Taylor Lautner."

Blaine gave him a friendly punch, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was yet another day of school, another day when she felt like her future was so much bigger than the compounds of McKinley. Lamenting the fact that she still had a whole year ahead of her before she could finally escape to New York City, Rachel entered the dance studio with a forlorn look. The look was replaced by surprise as she watched a girl with a long brown plait skip all around the room gracefully.

The girl came to a stop, pirouetted, then did a sweet curtsey before Rachel, whose jaw had dropped.

"You dance beautifully." Rachel couldn't mask the awe in her voice. "Who _are_ you?"

"Josie Riverson," said the girl, smiling. "And you are...?"

"Oh, I'm Rachel Berry!" Rachel flounced up to shake Josie's hand. "Freshman?"

"Yes."

"Pleased to have you in dance class. I'm – I'm a member of the dance club, honorary member of the Celibacy Club, one-time player of the only high school girls' football team in Ohio, lead singer and leader of the glee club..."

"Glee club?" Josie's eyes crinkled. "How many people are there in glee club?"

Rachel was pleased that somebody was showing some interest in the glee club. "Well, there's me, of course. Finn. Then Quinn, Puck, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Lauren... and Natalie. That's fourteen of us." She paused. "Wow, that's a lot."

"Sounds like fun," said Josie. "Your teacher came to ask me to join a few days ago."

"Really?" Rachel beamed.

"But I declined."

"Oh." Rachel's face fell. "Why? Because you're afraid of a slushie facial every morning?"

"Oh, no, no," said Josie, laughing. "I mean. Yeah, I am. But that's not the main point. I'm too busy with dancing now. It's my first love, and I'd do anything to secure my dance scholarship."

"We have good dancers too, like Britt and Mike," said Rachel. "We don't silence your talent." Although she had some doubts about the way Mr. Schue seemed to have a tendency to silence _hers_.

Josie shrugged. "I'm not too good at balancing too many things, I guess." She hesitated. "Did you say _Finn_ was in glee club?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Uhh... yes?"

"Ah ok," said Josie, the little crinkles by her eyes appearing again. "The quarterback. That's interesting."

Before Rachel could comment, Josie excused herself and began to dance around the room again. Rachel watched in envy as the lithe girl did countless spins around effortlessly. _This Josie isn't as simple as she makes herself out to be_, thought Rachel, _and she'd better stay away from my man._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting. It wasn't like this was the first case, but it just unnerved her that something so serious could have come from somebody so little and quiet. Who was this girl, really?

The aforementioned girl sat staring back at her, almost emotionlessly. That made Emma even more nervous. Did the girl even have feelings?

"So," Emma began. "Have you – done all your paperwork?"

The girl's head tilted slightly in assent.

"Okay. So lessons settled, everything's settled... are you doing fine?"

The girl didn't meet her gaze. Emma flipped open her file again.

"Oh, you're in glee club!" Emma smiled. "That should do you some good."

"What do you mean by that?" The girl finally spoke, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way," said Emma, trying her best to curb a nervous laugh. "You know, I just meant..."

"Nobody ever means the things they say, do they?" said the girl, as she leaned back into the chair.

"Natalie, it's time to start afresh," said Emma, kindly. "What happened in the past, just let it be, alright? There's so much good in you – and I can see that –"

"Funny. How you can see it and nobody else, not even my dad, can."

"You'll be surprised, my dear, that there are people out there waiting to accept you for who you are, as long as you don't push them away."

Natalie took her bag. "Is that all?"

Emma pressed her lips together, before saying, "There are better ways to deal with frustration than just avoiding people interaction altogether, Natalie. Before people can reach out to you and help you, you need to open up to them first."

Natalie didn't even look at her when she exited the room.

Emma was staring at the door helplessly when another knock came. She jerked slightly, grabbed a tissue to wipe a spot on her table, and then announced, "Come in!"

Grace Lawrence opened the door and glared at Emma, who hurriedly gestured to the seat.

"So Grace, how're you settling in?"

"Do you meet with every new kid like this?" Grace's upper lip twitched.

"Yes, of course, I'm the school counsellor," said Emma, smiling brightly. "It's my job to–"

"School counsellors don't have a job," said Grace, waving her hand dismissively. "Take you out of here and I could just help myself to all those pamphlets." She leaned forward. "You have a pamphlet on waxing legs? Could I have that?"

Emma took it and placed it before Grace, who eagerly flipped it open. "Well, you know, these pamphlets don't summarise everything in life."

Grace frowned. "Then why do they produce these then?"

Emma cleared her throat. "Are you settling in fine?"

Grace shrugged. "Captain of the Cheerios."

Emma nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"What, like that's not good enough?" Grace asked, coldly.

"No, no, that's very good, of course," said Emma, who had been thinking of Sue barking at her Cheerios. "Excellent for a freshman."

Grace beamed and crossed her legs the other way daintily.

Emma flipped to the front of Grace's file again, then she looked up at Grace. Before she could say anything, Grace's smile disappeared and she shook her head. Emma looked down, then nodded and closed the file.

"So uhh... are all your classes settled?"

Grace ran a hand through her red bob. "Not planning to go for any. Coach Sylvester's amazing tonic formula will give me all the brain cells I need. Do you think I could get a letter for hypercellicaphalus?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Erm... excuse me?"

"You know, brain too big because of cell overload," said Grace, smiling. "According to Coach Sylvester's dictionary. I just checked it up before I came here."

Emma just kept staring.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You best own up right now, or it won't be too pretty later."

"There's nothing going on between me and _anybody_, Zizes," said Puck, annoyedly.

"You are now in my territory. This is my warzone and I've broken a hundred limbs and twisted a thousand joints in this very place," said Lauren, gesturing to the gym where the wrestling mats were laid out. "I'm pretty comfortable staying in the Old Maids' Club, but if any guy messes with my dignity, I'm landing him in the Old Man's Dump."

"Look, a year ago, I wouldn't have bothered turning up at any girl's competition ground and watch her beat the living crap out of anybody. Not gonna lie, that's kinda hot, but I don't play easy to get," said Puck, crossly.

"Says the boy who asked me out with a Ring Pop."

Puck scowled. "I'm not cheating on you, okay?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, you think I'm stupid not to notice those looks you've been giving that new Asian kiddo? Or the fact that you keep ranting about how Fabray's back in that anorexia-inducing outfit? Puckerman, you don't play fair and square, and I won't either."

Puck stared at her, then he sighed. "Okay, so my body's rebelling against celibacy. So what? I'm still here, ain't I? I'm not tied down to you, Zizes, but I still make time to come support you and keep you company whenever you want me to. I'm just not used to being exclusive, okay? You don't even let me touch your boobs!"

Lauren contemplated him for a moment, then she got up.

"Where're you going?"

"Y'know, for all the crap I say about you, I really like you, Noah. But I'm not down with this whole shenanigan anymore. Not only do I need to be wooed, I need to be loved, and to be loved exclusively. I don't share my man with other girls. If you want to snick a bite out of another pie, you can do it. But I'm not sticking around to watch you do it."

With that, she stomped down the steps, and Puck scowled in response.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"My dog can get through those cones five times faster than you butterblocks! Puckerman, what the hell are you doing slowing down there? Get on with it!"

"Can dogs even do this?" Puck groaned as he and Finn finished their twentieth round of the cone course.

"I don't know man," Finn said, panting a little. "Haven't had one."

"Getting it on, Hudson!" Karofsky smirked as he ran past Finn to start his twenty-second round.

"And since when did Karofsky get all that energy?" Puck demanded.

"Alright, enough, take five, you lumbering pieces of wood!" Coach Beiste yelled through her loudhailer. "Five minutes, and I need you all out there for another twenty rounds! You step outta line, I'll step you out of the lineup!"

"Such a slavedriver!" muttered Mike, as he brushed past Puck and Finn to head to the locker room. Puck raced him there with Sam, while Finn held back, trying to catch his breath.

To his surprise, a girl with a long brown plait came up to him from the stands, and was smiling radiantly. Finn was taken aback by not only how pretty she looked, but that she had a sense of warmth that he had never expected to sense in a complete stranger – and that warmth was directed at _him_.

"Hi," said the girl, a little shyly.

"Oh..." Finn turned around to make sure she was addressing him. "Oh, uhh, hi. Erm. Do I know you?"

"I'm Josie. Now you do. You're Finn Hudson, right? The quarterback."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Haha. Yeah, that's me. You lookin' for me?"

"I was wondering..." Josie looked a little awkward. "Okay, sorry, this is really rude and weird, but I've seen you around, and I think you look like a really nice guy. Plus you're good-looking."

She blushed harder as Finn stared. "I was just wondering maybe – maybe if you'd like to go on a date with me? I really want to catch Wicked with me this weekend... I'd really like to go, but nobody's interested... and I thought maybe a glee club person would like to."

"That's –" Finn scratched his head. "That's really flattering, Josie, but uhh – I'm actually taken."

"Oh." Josie's face fell. "Sorry! I just assumed... I shouldn't have."

"No, it's alright!" Finn said hastily, upon seeing the awkwardness intensify in her expression. "It's okay. You could get my girlfriend to go with you though, she's absolutely in love with Wicked. I think she wouldn't mind watching it for the 500th time."

"And she is...?"

"Rachel Berry."

Josie's eyes widened. "Oh! So _she_ is your girlfriend!" Then she seemed to recall something. "Oh crap. No wonder she looked so weirdly at me when I mentioned your name earlier."

"Nah, she's cool," said Finn, smiling. "So – you want me to ask her?"

"It's fine, I think I'll just pass," said Josie, shruggling lightly.

"Hey, if you like Wicked... have you thought about joining –"

"You're the third person to ask me that," said Josie, grinning. "But I'm so sorry, I can't. I'm way too occupied with dance at the moment."

"Well, I'm balancing football and glee. Last year, a couple of the girls were doing Cheerios and glee too."

"Not everybody's so great at balancing things, Finn," said Josie, sighing. "Wish I could."

"If you ever change your mind, just let me know." Finn winked, as he headed towards the locker room. "I'll see you around!"

Josie waved, then stood there watching him disappear down the corridor, a little smile playing on her lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs used:_  
>Aladdin – "A Whole New World" <em>(Rachel & Finn)_  
>Abba – "Take A Chance On Me" <em>(Puck, Kurt, Brittany)_  
>Eurythmics – "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" <em>(Quinn)  
><em>Cats – "Memory"<em> (Kurt)  
><em>OneRepublic – "Good Life"<em> (Blaine & the Warblers)


	5. B: Rachel & Blaine

**A/N: **A reviewer commented that he/she'll like to see more Klaine ;) haha I try to give the characters as much as 'air-time' as possible, so their appearances are a little spaced out. Kurt and Blaine are definitely having a story arc, but that'll only be a few chapters later. In the meantime, here's another interlude, with one half of that couple ;)

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE B: Rachel &amp; Blaine<strong>

Blaine's eyes flitted from rack to rack, then back at the mirror, and then back at the racks again.

"Rachel, it shouldn't take you that long to parade a skirt around."

Rachel flung the dressing room door open and twirled a few rounds, then beamed. "How does this look?"

Blaine made a few lip movements to disguise his smirk. "The colour doesn't match your skin tone." He took a skirt from the nearby rack. "Try this."

"You see, this is why I need you to come shopping with me," said Rachel, taking the skirt from him. "If I had come with Kurt, he'd be ridiculing my fashion sense along with the skirt."

Blaine had to admit he was close to doing so, too. "Well, you didn't like the dresses he recommended. Which you bought as well."

"I bought them to make him feel happy," said Rachel, frowning. "They didn't really suit me. I don't really like vertical stripes, or candy bows."

"Horizontal ones make you look fat," said Blaine, kindly, as Rachel went in to try on the fifteenth skirt.

"So," said Rachel, once they had selected about two out of twenty skirts, and were queuing for payment. "How are things between you and Kurt?"

"As they should be," said Blaine, smiling. "We're up for a spot of singing at a children's home this weekend. Would you like to come?"

"Aw, couple bonding!" exclaimed Rachel. "No, I shan't spoil your fun." Then she sighed. "I wish Finn would suggest something like this."

"Then why don't you suggest something to him?"

"I'm _always_ the one suggesting! Last week we went to watch The Book of Mormon, the previous week we did a bit of rollerblading... I'm thinking of going to a football match next month just to please him. Even though I still don't know what a Judy is. But he hasn't been suggesting anything!" Rachel folded her arms. "It's grating my nerves."

Blaine shrugged. "Have you tried telling him then? That you'd like him to initiate something?"

Rachel huffed. "That's so – honestly, can't he get it?"

Blaine chuckled. "You know, guys don't really get a lot of things, to be honest. And I think straight guys don't get _even_ more things. You need to be quite upfront, especially with a guy like Finn."

Rachel let out a sigh as she handed over the skirts to the cashier. "You know, I'm actually a little scared."

"Of?"

"That Finn just wants to stay in Ohio. He's so sweet, but so _simple_. He doesn't dream big enough, and I'm so afraid when the time comes for me to leave for New York, he's just going to sit here in Kurt's dad's tire shop and not budge an inch. What am I going to do then?"

"You need to talk this through with Finn. I mean, I'm sure he understands your dreams. People change, Rachel. Maybe in a couple of years' time, or even a few months' time, Finn may suddenly realise his calling is beyond the confines of Ohio." Blaine's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"I'm just afraid of the outcome," said Rachel, miserably.

Blaine took the shopping bag from the cashier, then held out his arm for Rachel to hook hers with. "Rachel, you have the most amazing dream ever, and you've got the will _and_ the ability to chase after it. You're still young. Take one step at a time, alright? That's the step you should be taking for now, and the rest will fall into place. Trust me."

Rachel leaned against Blaine's arm as they walked out of the department store. "What about you? What's your dream?"

Blaine was slightly taken aback. Then he pursed up his lips. "I'm still finding my calling, I guess."

"Don't you want to be a star?"

"Sure I do. But apart from having the will and ability, you need to have the support. Finn's going to support you all the way, Rachel. So are your parents."

"Kurt will, too."

"But not my parents."

Rachel stopped and tugged at Blaine's arm. "Wait. You mean your parents don't approve of you singing?"

Blaine hesitated.

Rachel tried again. "What do your parents want you to do?"

"I haven't told Kurt about this, actually."

"My lips are sealed, Blaine, I promise."

Blaine sighed. Suddenly, he just wanted to let it all out. "They just let me sing with the Warblers because it's school. Once I'm out of Dalton, there's no way they're going to let me sing for a living. I've a family business waiting for me to take over, Rachel. I've a lot more to consider."

"I – I didn't know..."

"They don't even know I'm dating Kurt," Blaine confessed.

Rachel's eyes widened. "What? You mean –"

"My dad despises the fact that I'm gay. So the only way for him to accept me as his son, the one to take over his business, is if he pretends that I'm not. But that's not happening," said Blaine. "I want to be out and proud. And I am. The reason why I tried dating you wasn't just because I was drunk. For a moment, I really wished I could be straight. But then it just wasn't me. My parents took me out of my old school and let me stay in Dalton so that they could be free of all the harassment they got from the other kids' parents as well. Here, nobody judges me, but more importantly, nobody judges _them_."

"But Blaine..."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm just taking a step at a time. Kurt knows my dad's not accepting. But he doesn't know about the family business thing – I just don't want him to worry so much. As it is, for all its preppiness, Dalton doesn't award scholarships, and I've just as much chance to enter a business school as the next kid has. We've got enough to worry regarding acceptance, I don't need him to worry about my future."

He took a deep breath. "I'm not afraid of being gay. I want my parents to face up to the truth. I love Kurt, and I want them to know that. But when it comes to people like your parents, you just don't want them to be hurt either. I love them, too, and I want to make them happy."

"At the expense of your happiness?"

"I can understand that singing isn't going to give me a good life, or at least, won't promise me one. I can understand that I have another calling, as part of the Anderson family. But I won't give up my identity for that calling. And they have to accept that about me, no matter what."

He looked at Rachel. "I'm so sorry I'm dumping this on you. It's just that... it's already my last year, and I'm so afraid that if I don't fulfill my part as a son by going to a good business school, I'll lose my parents."

"Blaine..." Rachel's face lit up. "We have a scholarship in our school which was introduced last year that awards budding arts performers with excellent academic results scholarships to study either performing arts or business in another state - well, business is really because the sponsor is a businessman. Kurt and I are planning to vie for it. There're about 5 awards given out to each graduating batch, and Kurt tells me your academics are great too! I think you stand a really, really good chance of winning an award – thank God cheerleading wasn't considered an arts thing, though Coach Sylvester has her own means of procuring scholarships for _all_ her Cheerios, goodness knows how – but anyway, the band standards are really bad, the only smart person in guitar club is Artie, the dance troupe is rich _and_ talented enough such that they never seem to apply for the scholarships... essentially, the only real contenders are the glee club members and maybe one or two private performers. So, in short, again, I think you stand a great chance."

Blaine's smile grew as he listened to Rachel's little speech. "Really?"

"Really."

Blaine stuck his hands into his pockets. "Mm."

"And... you get to be with Kurt..."

Blaine smirked. "Mm."

"Though our hallways are not as safe as Dalton's," said Rachel, meekly.

Blaine shook his head. "I ran away once. If Kurt is brave enough..."

Rachel smiled. Blaine grinned.

"But, Blaine, I do hope that ultimately..." Rachel looked sorrowfully at him. "Ultimately it's not a business school you're putting as your first choice."

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip. "We'll see. Let's get you home first, shall we?"


	6. Episode 3: Bitter Happiness

**A/N:** This was written before the senior/junior issue that the writers brought up for season 3. For my story, all the glee club members except Sam, Natalie, Grace and Josie are seniors.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE THREE - "Bitter Happiness"<strong>

Brittany stared at her locker for a good long while before Santana tapped her on the shoulder, rousing her from her reverie.

"Oh, hi!" Brittany blinked.

"What's up with you?" Santana arched a skeptical eyebrow.

Brittany wrinkled up her nose, an action Santana had to admit was far too endearing. "I'm really confused."

"Brittany, breakfast doesn't always have to be eggs."

"Oh, I've stopped eating eggs. The thought of baby chicks hatching in my stomach was a bit too much to bear."

Santana bit back a smile. "So what's bothering you?"

Brittany hung her head, then she looked back at Santana. "I'm not sure what's going on between Artie and I. Like, if we're still friends, or if we're still together, or – friends with benefits or something."

Santana dragged her teeth across her bottom lip. _I'm not sure what's going on between the both of us, Britt. That sounds like a more pressing question. _"Why don't you talk to him? You always want to talk about your emotions."

"But nowadays when I feel like going up to talk to him, he's always with Natalie," said Brittany, frowning, and Santana's eyebrows shot up once again.

Just then, somebody covered in blue stalked past them, with a bunch of people laughing behind. Santana recognised from the acid-wash jeans that it was Natalie.

"She's just a loser," muttered Santana, once Natalie had stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"But so are all of us," said Brittany.

Santana shook her head. "No. I'm not going to be a Lima loser, and neither are you. We're totally going to rise above that. And if Abrams wants to lower his cred by sticking by that girl, he can do that, and you're not going to care."

"Santana, I do care."

Santana glared at Brittany, who shrank back a little. "Well then, that's up to you, isn't it? I'm not the one who called you stupid. I think you have a mind of your own and should decide for yourself then. If you want to be with him, you can go get up on him for all I care." And then she turned her back on Brittany and stalked off.

"Wait, Santana!" Brittany called out, but Santana had already disappeared into the crowd of people.

"I did it again..." Brittany muttered to herself as she turned, and nearly bumped into someone before her. "Oh, oops, sorry! I – Artie?" She stared in confusion. "I was just thinking about you."

Artie pushed up his spectacles awkwardly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Look, Artie, I think we need to talk."

"I think so too. But not now. I – I kinda need to attend to something... oh, hey, hey!"

Brittany looked over her shoulder to see that Natalie had just come out of the ladies, with her hair dripping wet and her tee-shirt clinging to her wet body. Her acid-wash jeans were now stained a bright blue.

Artie rolled past Brittany, muttering a 'sorry', then all the way up to Natalie. "You okay?"

"Shut up," said Natalie, roughly, and grabbed a towel that Artie had been holding in his hands.

Artie shook his head. "Bad colour choice today. Purple would have given that shirt of yours a different twist."

Natalie's scowl morphed into a smirk.

"So..." Brittany walked up, confusion still all over her face. "Are you two dating?"

Artie's eyes widened.

"Does it matter?" Natalie threw the towel over a rail at the back of Artie's wheelchair.

"Yes," said Brittany, sadly. "Because if you're dating, it means Artie and I aren't."

Natalie shot Artie a look, then back at Brittany. Then she looked back at Artie and smirked again. "You're such a complicated guy."

"Shut. Up." Artie scowled, and then he wheeled around to face Brittany. "Look, Britt. I just don't think we're right for each other."

"But we eat our ice creams the same way with the froth on our noses, and we both get mint frappes and sing Katy Perry together..." Brittany trailed off, desperately.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Natalie cut in, coldly. Then she eyed Artie skeptically. "Katy Perry?"

Brittany stared at her, then she bent her knees to be eye-level with Artie. "Artie, is it really over? I'll miss you."

Artie bit his lip, then he took Brittany's hand in his. Natalie made a gag noise, but he didn't react, only staring harder into Brittany's eyes. "Britt, I really do like you, and you made me so happy. But I'm not the person who makes you the happiest. If we broke up –" he hesitated as people walked by, "you'll still be happy. You know why, don't you? But if – you know – something else happened," he cocked his head, "you wouldn't be." Then he lowered his voice. "And I mean like losing Santana."

Brittany still looked so mournful that it made his heart ache. "I'm so sorry, Britt. I – I just don't think we're meant to be. That sounds lame and awful and everything bad, but ... I just wanted you to know that I don't really think you're stupid, okay? I'm sorry I ever said that, and I said it only because –"

"I know you didn't mean it," said Brittany, in a small voice. "I hope you'll be happy," she pointed to Natalie, "together."

Artie didn't say anything as Brittany turned and walked away.

Natalie gripped his wheelchair and turned him in the opposite direction.

"Sometimes I think you see too much good in people."

Artie raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Natalie didn't respond, and Artie didn't question further. But somehow, somewhere deep in his heart, he could feel a dull ache.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay..." Finn stared hard. "Did you just transfer?"

"Are you a spy?" Rachel exclaimed in horror.

"Are you _all_ spies?" Sam turned to stare too, and Rachel yelped, pointing past Sam at Kurt, who was just walking into the choir room. "Not you too!"

Kurt did a little spin and Rachel just looked at him helplessly.

"I can't believe this." Tina shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, staring down at his blue outfit. "Are there only three pecs?"

"The problem is, _all_ of them are showing!" groaned Tina, as she threw Mike's jacket onto him.

"Those outfits are hot," said Mercedes. "But... really, Kurt?" She stared at Kurt, who had just sat down like royalty in his new outfit.

"It's better than the Cheerios' one," said Kurt, defensively. "The cut's better. There's – it's more airy."

"Allows us to execute our swagger better," said Santana, standing up and swishing her new blue cheerleader skirt around, along with her ponytail.

"It's not even in the school colours," said Quinn, coldly, as Santana's skirt brushed her shoulder.

"Whatever, Fabray, Figgins approved it as long as it's a shade of blue no other school is using. I'm going to take this team and crush the Cheerios before you know it," said Santana, flippantly. Quinn glared back at her.

Artie rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was extremely confused.

Will had been watching the whole exchange with a skeptical look. He folded his arms as he leaned back on the piano. "Now, hold up a second. Santana, you're starting a new cheerleading team? With just two other people?"

"You didn't even ask me..." muttered Brittany.

Santana ignored her, folded her arms and sat back in her seat. "Yes, Mr. Schue. That's what I'm doing."

"It's not going to up your status in this school," seethed Quinn. "You're just digging your own grave by pitting yourself against Coach Sylvester!"

"Whatever," said Santana, shrugging. "Between Mike, Kurt and I, we can form the new Unholy Trinity."

Tina stared at her, then shot a side look to Brittany, who was looking terribly miserable.

"That's a terrible name," said Kurt, sniffing. "But it'll do for the time being."

"It's not a bad idea, Mr. Schue," said Mike, awkwardly. "I mean, it lets me flex my dancing skills."

"Santana has agreed to allow me to incorporate some ninja moves," said Kurt, excitedly, and Mercedes shot him an amused look while Rachel looked horrified.

"And I'm never going to be at the bottom of the pyramid!" Santana declared.

"So what are you going to do with three people?" asked Finn, confused.

"A threesome," said Puck, absent-mindedly, and Lauren looked at him amusedly.

"There are many people who didn't make the cut for Cheerios, please," said Santana, waving her hand. "It's a piece of cake getting them in. And if you doubt our capabilities, we'll show you." With that, she leapt out of her seat, pulling out pom-poms from her bag. Mike and Kurt exchanged looks, then they got out of their seats to flank Santana as she began to sing along with Kurt,

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Turn the music up to hear that sound<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Ain't nobody gotta tell ya<br>What you gotta do_

The trio strutted down the hallway, with Kurt spinning a sceptre and Mike pop-and-locking around Santana, who had her hands on her hips as she eyed everyone sultrily while singing,

_If you wanna live your life  
>Live it all the way and don't you waste it<br>Every feelin' every beat  
>Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it<em>

They were on the field now, with Santana shaking her hips and Kurt and Mike doing cheerleading moves next to her.

_You gotta prove it  
>You gotta mean what you say<br>You gotta prove it  
>You gotta mean what you say<em>

A bevy of blue-attired cheerleaders come running behind them as Kurt and Santana sashay forward, with Mike leading the cheerleaders at the back.

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Turn the music up to hear that sound<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Ain't nobody gotta tell ya<br>What you gotta do_

Kurt began to spin his sceptre skillfully, with his nose in the air. Mike was dancing in a way that looked suspiciously like he was unleashing kungfu moves, as he joined in the singing,

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Turn the music up to hear that sound<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Ain't nobody gotta tell ya<br>What you gotta do  
>Let's get loud<em>

The trio looked around the choir room defiantly, hands on their hips, with Santana smirking at all of them.

Tina and Mercedes gave half-hearted claps, while Rachel and Finn exchanged wide-eyed looks. Puck had fallen asleep with his head hanging back and mouth wide open, while Lauren just folded her arms and stared at the trio. Natalie looked bored. Brittany continued to look mournful.

"This is like some weird multicultural Shaolin exhibition," muttered Artie.

Quinn snorted.

Will rolled his eyes as Santana continued to look cocky, with Kurt and Mike beaming by her sides.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine was staring so hard at him that it was making him feel both uncomfortable and mildly – yes, mildly – excited.

"Can you... stop staring?"

Blaine averted his gaze to his medium drip. "I don't think I've seen you in a cheerleading outfit before." He looked around the Lima Bean and noticed many others were staring at Kurt too. "Neither have these people."

"Well, thank goodness, I don't think you want to see me in the Cheerios' one. Extremely unflattering."

Blaine peeked up from his coffee cup. "Care to tell me why you wanted to join it?"

Kurt put down his coffee. Then he sighed. "I'm not sure either. It just sounded appealing... you know, coming back to New Directions makes me feel more special than I ever was with the Warblers, just because they allow me to express myself. But I feel like I need something more. Like – to stand out more. I just thought this would be a good opportunity. I bet you didn't know I'm a ninja," he added, with a smirk.

Blaine touched his styled curls gingerly. "No, I didn't. But that's not what's special about you, Kurt. You don't have to _be_ different; you already _are._ I'm just worried you're drawing more attention to yourself, that's all. I mean, not that you don't look good."

Kurt swirled his coffee cup around, his lips set in a tight line.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be unsupportive. I just – I just care, alright?"

Kurt's lips tugged upwards. "I know you do. Look, I promise, I'm just trying this out. If it gets too ridiculous or people start egging me, then I'm out. Would that make you more comfortable?"

Blaine smiled. Then he sobered a little. "Look, Kurt, I was just wondering –"

"Hey!" Kurt nearly choked on his coffee to wave, and Blaine turned around to see Sam and Mercedes – _holding hands._ He grinned, for Kurt had already filled him in on the duo.

"Hey," said Blaine, as Sam and Mercedes walked up to their table, smiling. "How're things going?"

"I thought you'd be the one knocking some sense into Fancy Pants here," said Mercedes, tweaking Kurt's nose gently, much to his chagrin. "What happened to wanting to be unique? Are you sure you want to be stuck in this outfit for the rest of your high school life?"

"Fridays are off-days," declared Kurt, rather miffed that Mercedes should have brought that up. "I negotiated a deal with Santana. Couldn't possibly live without my Doc Martens for too long."

"Hey..."

Sam and Mercedes' hands immediately untangled from one another, as Blaine shifted his chair strategically to separate the both of them. Kurt stared at the 'intruder' and arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

The redhead pulled out a chair and sat herself down at their table rather unceremoniously. Then she smiled sweetly.

"My name is Grace Lawrence."

"You're the new head cheerleader of the Cheerios," said Kurt, coldly. "What do you want?"

"I see news of the people on the top spreads really fast," said Grace, still smiling. "I just wanted to let you know that your little alternative cheerleading squad isn't going to last very long. You know what minorities in this school are like, they get stamped upon a lot." She eyed Sam and Mercedes. "Just like the glee club."

"In case you didn't realise," said Mercedes, seething a little. "Redheads are quite the minority in McKinley too."

"Says the black girl," shot back Grace. Sam nearly retaliated, but Blaine held him back at the knees.

"Excuse me," said Blaine, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I do believe that it's extremely rude of you to interrupt our conversation."

"Oh, who was interrupting who, really?" Grace blew at her nails. "A Dalton boy interrupting a McKinley High conversation, maybe?"

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt glared at Grace.

Grace calmly turned her gaze onto him. "There's a place for everyone in this school. I'm just telling you to _know_ yours."

"You're just a freshman," began Sam, and Grace giggled.

"Well, you're no senior yourself, Sam Evans." Sam was taken by surprise. "I know you transferred a semester later, and in McKinley, your status still remains a junior. Just like that new Asian kid. But you don't have a position like I do, and I've just started out here. You're not the starring quarterback. Otherwise," she blew him a kiss, much to Mercedes's horror, "I'd totally tap you."

"Watch it, woman!" Mercedes gritted her teeth.

Grace raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, I'm sensing a little jealousy there. You two are dating? What a pity. Face it, Big Momma, he won't keep you for long. Not when there're girls like me around. I'd match his pouty lips any day."

"You...!"

"I'm sorry," said Sam, coolly. "I don't dig airheads like you." And he took Mercedes by the hand, surprising her, and stalked out of the Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine looked back at Grace, and then Blaine took Kurt by the shoulder and led him out before he could say anymore. Grace eyed them with a smirk, looked around at all the people who had been busy doing their own things – then her smirk deepened.

"Airhead?" she whispered. "I'll show you _airhead_."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Emma," said Will, smiling as he sat down at the staff lounge table where Emma was eating her sandwiches slowly. "How's everything going?"

"Fine," said Emma, quietly. She reached out for her napkin by the side, then thought better of it.

Will watched her fingers, then frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Will. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm having very high hopes for the glee club this year," said Will, beaming. "They're a much more cohesive force after two years together, and we've got at least Sam and Natalie to carry the baton on till next year... maybe we'll find even more... I'm just so excited for Sectionals, and then Regionals, and then..."

"Let's not get too carried away," said Emma, gently. "I'm sure the kids are very talented. But I'm sure you also remember the last time they got too complacent."

"Yeah." Will looked a little sheepish. "That."

"I..." Emma put her sandwich down. "I wanted to talk to you about that new kid in your glee club. Natalie."

Will dipped his hand into his lunch bag to pull out a rather soggy burger. "What about Natalie?"

"I'm a little – concerned about her."

Will cocked his head to the side questioningly.

Emma sighed. "This is supposed to be confidential, but I think as her glee club teacher, I feel that I have the right to tell you... that... like you ought to know that – " She looked around and lowered her voice. " – that Natalie was expelled from her previous school."

Will's eyes went round. "Why didn't Figgins tell me that?"

"She came to McKinley promising to be a different person, or at least her dad promised Figgins, on the condition that her record never be brought up in this school."

"What –"

"That's as far as I can tell you, Will. I can't tell you what she got into trouble for, but what I can say is that I'm worried that she's retreating into herself because of this. There are other ways to deal with her problems than just shutting herself away from people."

"She seems... well, yeah, she hasn't talked to any of the glee club members yet, but I just assumed it was because she was new." Will frowned. "But she's quite chummy with Artie."

"Really?" Emma brightened a little. "That's a start."

"But I'm a little worried about that too. Artie is rather vulnerable at the moment – I believe he just broke up with Brittany, and I was suspecting..."

"Natalie might be the rebound?"

Will shrugged. "I think it's best if we teachers try not to speculate too much about our students' love lives. The glee club in particular is now an extremely tangled web that I don't really like to –" He trailed off as he saw Emma's eyes widen slightly. He turned around and sure enough, Sue was standing there with a mug in her hand, smirking.

"Oh, your glee club's relationships are just as complex as yours, Schuester. If you can't even model the way, how can your kids learn? They should all learn to be asexual like me."

Will rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Sue. We all know you get the hots for random slick-tongued two-timing newscasters too."

Sue narrowed her eyes as Emma tried to stifle a giggle. Then she smirked.

"Well, Schuester, if you had any sense, I'd say you need to do a little soul-searching in your little pathetic club. People who bully after they've been bullied – not me – are trying to take it out on others. You'd think that's bad enough. But you know what's worse? People who let themselves be bullied when they've done it themselves. And you know, they are trying to make amends for _nothing_."

"Sue!" Emma hissed. "Get your facts right!"

Sue shrugged as Will looked confused. "I started the Muckraker before. Wouldn't hurt to do it again, this time with all the credits to me."

With that, she stalked off.

"Is she talking about me? Or Kurt? Or..." Will stared at Emma.

Emma shook her head. "Don't listen to her! She's just making up things. As usual..."

Will looked thoughtfully at her. "You know... sometimes you need to apply your own advice to yourself too."

"What?" Emma looked startled.

"There are other ways to deal with your troubles than just shutting yourself away from people," said Will, pointing at Emma's fingers, which had unconsciously grabbed the napkin and started polishing her berries. Emma dropped the berry in a hurry, then flushed red as Will got up.

"I'll see you around, Emma." And he left, leaving Emma with a distinct impression of his disappointed expression.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_There's a calm surrender  
>To the rush of day<em>

Sam looked at Mercedes as he sang, his eyes shining.

_When the heat of the rolling world  
>Can be turned away<em>

Mercedes smiled as she held onto Sam's hand, singing,

_An enchanted moment  
>And it sees me through<br>It's enough for this restless warrior  
>Just to be with you<em>

Then Sam sang,

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<em>

Mercedes blushed as she met Kurt's eyes while singing in her low, powerful voice,

_And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest?<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<em>

Sam twirled Mercedes around as he grinned and sang,

_There's a time for everyone  
>If they only learn<br>That the twisting kaleidoscope  
>Moves us all in turn<em>

Mercedes looked deeply into Sam's eyes, willing him to understand every word she was singing.

_There's a rhyme and reason  
>To the wild outdoors<br>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
>Beats in time with yours<em>

The whole glee club joined in to croon with them,

_And can you feel the love tonight?_ (Mercedes: _love tonight..._)_  
>It is where we are <em>(Sam: _where... we are..._)_  
>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<br>That we got this far  
>And can you feel the love tonight<br>How it's laid to rest?  
>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<br>Believe the very best_

Then Sam took both of Mercedes's hands and looked back at her with all the sincerity he could muster.

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

Both of them sang sweetly,

_Believe the very best_

Sam and Mercedes gave a little bow and curtsey respectively as the glee club cheered. Kurt even wolfwhistled, while Rachel nudged him with shining eyes and a big grin.

Quinn stared at them. "Wait... you two..."

"First of all, another Disney song? I'm starting to get cheesed out." Santana folded her arms. "And Trouty Mouth? That's your rebound?"

Sam stopped smiling, and everybody stopped clapping as well. Mercedes tried to hide her hurt, but failed.

"Santana, that's not a very nice thing to say," began Will, but Sam was faster.

"Well, if you don't like it, that's your problem, but I can tell you that Mercedes and I are very much in love, and I'm no longer afraid to say it." He took Mercedes's hand and clutched it, causing her to blush slightly. "I want everybody to know that I love her because of who she is, not because of anything else."

Santana opened her mouth to say something, before Brittany muttered, "I thought you loved the Lion King too."

Quinn stifled a chuckle as Santana grew red.

Finn grinned as Rachel clutched his own hand, before she excitedly asked, "Why didn't you let us know before? How long has this been going on?"

Sam tried not to grin too widely. "Prom."

"Oh, you cheeky things, you snuck away while..." Rachel trailed off, flushing red a little as she thought of why the two of them had the chance to sneak away by themselves.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" said Tina, clasping her hands together as she beamed, and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, dude, not telling me is so not cool," said Puck, as he smirked. Quinn eyed him coldly, then she looked at Mercedes, who caught her eye, and her smile faded.

Sam led Mercedes back to their seats, and Kurt clapped Mercedes's hands into his excitedly, bringing back the smile onto her face.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to be open about it," whispered Kurt. "But your parents..."

Mercedes shook her head. "One step at a time, baby." And Kurt nodded, smiling.

Will got up from his seat next to Brittany and walked to the front. "Okay, so we haven't heard from one member since she's joined our club, so I asked her to prepare a little number for today..." He looked at Natalie, who was staring at the floor. "Natalie, are you ready?"

Artie turned to look at Natalie when she didn't respond, then he nodded at Will. "Yup, Mr. Schue, just that Mike and I will be helping a little."

"Oh?" Will smiled. "That sounds good! Let's hear it."

Tina's eyes narrowed as Artie wheeled to the front, and Mike leapt off his seat to land right in front of Natalie, holding out his hand to her. Surprisingly, Natalie's head shot up, she took Mike's hand and she slammed almost straight into his embrace. Tina's eyes widened again as the lights dimmed.

They were on the auditorium stage – Natalie, Artie and Mike, all dressed in variations of red and black against a billowing red curtain backdrop. Natalie had a blooming red rose set in her black hair, now strictly set in a bun, with smoky eyeliner and scarlet lips. She posed with Mike, her black gloves lightly touching him. Her expression now almost looked – _wicked_. The piano began a steady tango tune, and the moment Natalie sang, Tina realised that Natalie was putting her own spin on what was originally a whimsical song.

_Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, oh oh_

Will raised his eyebrow at that.

_No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh oh_

Natalie sprung from Mike to do a little tango with Artie.

_The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn, oh oh  
>You're fine for a while but you start to lose control<em>

It was like a little act between the three of them; Natalie was almost _toying _with the two of them. Tina didn't even know that emotionless girl had it in her.

_He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart  
>He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part<br>Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh!_

She was now running her hands down Artie's arms as she leaned over him from behind his wheelchair... he didn't even look uncomfortable, he was just smiling sexily at her.

_Now I hate the way he makes me feel  
>And how I try to make him leave<br>I try, oh oh I try..._

And then she was back to dancing tango with Mike again. The way she stared so hard at Mike made Tina's heart leap in frustration.

_And he's there in the dark, he's there in my heart  
>He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part<br>Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh,  
>So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm<br>I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm  
>Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh...<br>Ooh..._

She landed in Mike's arms in a flourish, with Artie stretching out his own to complete the pose. The whole glee club leapt out of their seats in the auditorium to cheer, but Tina just sat there, her lips parting slightly as she took a deep breath. Natalie calmly stepped away from Mike, the wicked look dissipating into a stony countenance, then she took Artie's wheelchair handles and pushed him offstage, with Mike waving and walking behind.

The sounds of "wow, that was a really cool take" and "I didn't know she could _dance_" were soon blurring into a mass of sound for Tina, as she got up and began to walk out of the auditorium.

_Oh my love..._

She walked towards the backstage.

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
>And thinking about the times that we've been through, oh my love<em>

She pulled the curtain aside to see Mike and Artie joking together, with Natalie smirking in the middle.

_I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
>Trying my best to understand<br>I really wanna know where we did wrong  
>With a love that felt so strong<em>

Tina watched on helplessly as Mike and Artie both tried to pull off Natalie's black gloves, laughing as they did.

_If only you were here tonight  
>I know that we could make it right<em>

Tina was walking down the hallway as she sang, looking at Mike by the lockers, who smiled at her, then was immediately accosted by a bunch of other girls who waved excitedly at him.

_I don't know how to live without your love  
>I was born to make you happy<br>'Cos you're the only one within my heart  
>I was born to make you happy<br>Always and forever you and me  
>That's the way our life should be<br>I don't know how to live without your love  
>I was born to make you happy<em>

She came across Artie, who was fiddling with his locker. She almost wanted to reach out, but then Natalie came by, slammed the locker, and it opened. Artie shot Natalie a grateful smile as she smirked and walked by. Natalie's smirk disappeared as she eyed Tina, then walked past her. Tina's eyes fell onto Artie once again, who was wheeling away from her.

_I'd do anything, I'd give you my world  
>I'd wait forever, to be your girl<br>Just call out my name, and I will be there  
>Just to show you how much I care<em>

Tina was singing her heart out in the choir room. She could only see Mike and Artie; the rest were a blur to her.

_I was born to make you happy _

It was tiring. She didn't know why she was becoming so tired and frustrated lately. Maybe it was Santana's proposition that had cut right through her. She shouldn't even be having this dilemma, but she now was, and it was hurting her badly.

_Yeah... oh yeah..._

She was supposed to be a strong, independent woman. _Be the change you want to be_. Wasn't that what she had said? Why was she crumbling now?

_I don't know how to live without your love  
>I was born to make you happy<br>'Cos you're the only one within my heart  
>I was born to make you happy<br>Always and forever you and me  
>That's the way our life should be<br>I don't know how to live without your love  
>I was born to make you happy<em>

She finished the song to hearty claps from the rest, but she couldn't help the tears running down her cheeks. Mike's smile faded, and Artie looked away. Tina wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and tried to remain defiant.

But it still hurt.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn looked up from her lunch, then looked back down again as Mercedes sat opposite her.

Mercedes bit her lip. "Quinn..."

"You're here to apologise _again_, Mercedes," said Quinn, sighing. "I don't want your apologies."

"Well, you didn't look too happy," said Mercedes, awkwardly. "I – I just want to make sure you're okay."

"No, I'm not."

"Sam's moved on, Quinn."

Quinn put her fork down. "Sam is one of the nerdiest, silliest and weirdest boys I know in this school. He's also a hopeless romantic who loves his girl wholeheartedly and makes her feel like a princess."

Mercedes watched Quinn intently as the blonde girl swallowed hard.

"He was perfect," Quinn whispered. "I wasn't."

Mercedes put her hand on Quinn's. "You know, Quinn, sometimes you're a total bitch and I don't think you deserve anybody to love you the way Finn or Sam – or even Puck has," Quinn blanched slightly, "But sometimes I think you're just so desperate for love that you'd just jump into the arms of a guy who's willing to show some affection for you. But you don't even love yourself enough."

Quinn looked away and smirked bitterly. "I seem to have given a talk to you about loving who you are before. Irony bites you hard in the ass sometimes."

Mercedes sighed.

"Could you go away, please?" Quinn whispered. "I'll like to have a quiet lunch."

Mercedes obliged and left, but not without looking back at Quinn a few times. Quinn continued to dig into her lunch. In the corner of her eye, she could see Santana eating alone at another table, the lone blue-attired cheerleader with a sour face in the midst of a colourful bunch of students. Santana had dated Karofsky briefly last year, but Quinn knew better that Santana wasn't playing for the right team. So what if she started a new cheerleading squad? They would be nothing compared to the Cheerios. But Quinn, despite all of her shortcomings and bitchiness and sour feelings, suddenly felt like she truly understood Santana's insecurities.

At that moment, Santana's gaze met hers. She quickly looked back to her own food.

They might not see eye to eye, but somehow, they weren't very different in what they wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What announcement could be so important?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"I must have failed my recent geometry test and Mr. Schue wants to kick me out of glee club," said Brittany, miserably. Santana tried not to show any expression, while Artie looked a bit guilty.

"It's okay, Brittany," said Tina, quietly. "I don't think Mr. Schue's very good at math either. Remember the taffy equation?"

"Mr. Schue, you need to hurry," said Quinn, crossly, as Will entered the choir room. "It's not glee club day, and I have fifteen minutes to get to Cheerio practice."

"I have ten," said Santana, blowing at her nails. "We practice five minutes more."

Mercedes shot Kurt a skeptical look, and he shrugged, while Mike gave Tina an apologetic look. Quinn just looked positively murderous.

"Sorry, guys, this should take only a short while," said Will, who had been grinning. "I just couldn't wait to announce to you guys that... drumroll, Finn!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as Finn clapped his thighs.

"That we've actually found ourselves _another_ member for the glee club! I'm really excited..."

"Is it Josie?" Finn asked, excitedly, before Rachel could cut in.

Rachel stared at him in surprise. "Josie Riverson?"

Finn nodded as he leaned back and whispered, "I heard her once when I passed by the dance studio, that girl sounded _awesome_!"

Rachel bit her lip slightly.

"No, actually, this person is coming here to be a senior, quite unfortunately." Will cocked his head to the side. "Not going to get the baton. _But_ I'm quite sure he'll be a great addition in our bid to win Nationals this year!"

"_He?_" Finn stared. "Please don't tell me it's that Jes–"

"Please welcome..."

"Hi, guys!" A chirpy voice rang out even before everyone got to see his face.

But Kurt would recognise that voice _anywhere_.

"Blaine?"

"Erm, is this some kind of joke?" Finn looked skeptically at Blaine, who had walked in with a polo shirt and jeans, smiling brightly. Rachel couldn't hide her smile when she saw him.

"W-what..." Kurt was beyond incredulous.

Will was slightly surprised that Kurt hadn't the faintest idea about Blaine, but he masked it as he said,

"Well, Blaine here has decided to transfer to McKinley in order to vie for the arts scholarship we have. Not many schools in Ohio offer it, so he's come to give it a shot. I wish you all the best, but you know you've got to work hard for it." He eyed Blaine seriously.

Blaine nodded. "I'm going to work _really_ hard for it." He smiled at everyone. "You've got your work cut out for you."

Brittany cheered, while Santana clapped along with the rest and shot a side look at Kurt, who was still squinting at Blaine. Seeing Blaine's expression dim slightly when he eyed Kurt, Rachel leapt out of her seat to embrace Blaine, startling him pleasantly. He laughed as he hugged her. Rachel whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry, I'll get him sorted out. I'm just glad you're here."

Blaine smiled and rubbed her back. Then he looked back at Kurt, who was now exchanging skeptical glances with Finn. And when Kurt looked back, the expression he had really broke Blaine's heart.

"Could I –" Blaine looked at Will. "Could I do a number though? I mean, I'm sorry, I know it's not your glee club time, but – i just..."

Will looked at Quinn and Santana. "You girls cool?"

Santana folded her arms and smirked at Blaine. "Anything for the hobbit." And Blaine grinned.

Quinn made a frustrated little noise, but then shook her head and said, "You go."

Will took a seat as Blaine stood at the centre of the choir room floor. Kurt's eyes were still hurting him, but he steeled himself as he spoke,

"I know this was quite a sudden decision – not just for me, but –" He looked at Kurt. "For you as well, Kurt, I know. I'm sorry, I hope you give me time to explain myself later. But in the meantime, this is for you, I kinda changed the pronouns 'cos it'd sound really weird otherwise, and you know, I..." He laughed nervously. "Okay, I'll shut up. Here goes."

As the band played, Blaine never took his eyes off Kurt, whose lips were now trembling slightly.

_He stares through my shadow  
>He sees something more<br>Believes there's a light in me  
>He is sure<br>And his truth makes me stronger  
>Does he realise<br>I awake every morning  
>With his strength by my side<em>

_I am not a hero  
>I am not an angel<br>I am just a man  
>Man who's trying to love him<em>  
><em>Unlike any other<br>In his eyes I am_

The electric guitar played while Blaine closed his eyes.

_In his eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
>In his eyes time passes by and he is with me<em>

As the music went on, Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, whose eyes were glimmering. Then the music faded away for his soft voice to sing,

_I am not a hero  
>I am not an angel<br>I am just..._

The music kicked in.

_... a man  
>Man who's trying to love ... you <em>(Blaine smiled as he pointed at Kurt, who was tearing by this time)  
><em>Unlike any other<br>In his eyes I am_

Kurt had to smile, despite the tears.

_In his eyes I am_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs used:_  
>Jennifer Lopez – "Let's Get Loud" <em>(Santana, Kurt, Mike)  
><em>The Lion King (Elton John) – "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"<em> (Sam & Mercedes)  
><em>Lenka – "Trouble Is A Friend" <em>(Natalie)  
><em>Britney Spears – "Born To Make You Happy" <em>(Tina)  
><em>Josh Groban – "In Her Eyes" <em>(Blaine)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know the Blaine transferring to McKinley and startling Kurt is an overused trope in Glee fanfiction, but I have an interesting arc for both of them coming up in a slightly later chapter, so hope that proves interesting!


	7. C: Quinn & Grace

**INTERLUDE C: Quinn & Grace**

Quinn pulled off her hairtie and mussed up her blonde tresses. She had almost forgotten how tough cheerleading could be, and even with all the crunches and jogs and aerobics routines meant to loosen her up, she was still feeling the flow of lactic acid through her muscles.

Grace Lawrence sauntered into the dressing room as though she had just awoken fresh from a good night's rest. Her red bob was immaculately curled to the tip and framed her little face perfectly. As Quinn watched Grace take her things from her locker through the mirror, she briefly wondered what would she have been like if she had never joined glee club. Would Grace Lawrence even have the chance to be so cocky?

Grace shut her locker and stared at Quinn. "Please don't tell me you play for another team."

Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to rubbing her towel all over her hair.

"Oh, wait, I forgot," said Grace, smoothly. "You dated footballers thrice and even got knocked up once. Guess that doesn't really qualify you."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Grace's reflection in the mirror. Then she spun around. "Why did you even ask me for me to join the Cheerios?"

"Why did you do it then?"

Quinn's eyes widened slightly.

Grace smirked, then sat down on the bench and began to rub her face with her towel. "I told Coach Sylvester that I wanted a partner I knew was excellent at leading the team, who was strong and had a desire to win. You've been knocked down many times, haven't you? Somebody who has gone through a lot is sure to want to get back what she deserves."

"And you think I deserve it?" Quinn asked, quietly.

Grace threw her towel into the towel bin. "Don't you think you do?"

"I don't even know you."

"No, you don't," said Grace. "But I do know you."

Quinn's eyes flashed.

"And you know something? I admire you. I admire you for having the balls to grab whatever opportunity you had. Even though people would laugh at you later. And I admire how you can still stand here perfectly fine even after the whole school knew about your dark little secret of being Lucy Caboosey in the past."

"Don't say that name..." Quinn gritted her teeth.

"She made you who you are today, didn't she?" Grace sprayed scented deodorant all over her. Then she cocked her head to the side slightly. "Are you so ashamed of her?"

Quinn struggled to reply. Deep down, she knew that she couldn't deny she had once been Lucy, and she was trying her best to acknowledge that fact especially after Lauren apologised for what she had done by pasting Lucy posters all around the school. But somehow, in front of this new girl, she didn't want to seem so vulnerable. Good Lord, she was _already_ feeling vulnerable and it sucked.

She turned back to the mirror, running her brush through her hair.

Grace's head was still cocked to one side, and her eyebrows furrowed a little.

"I'll..." Quinn took a deep breath. "I'll always be –"

"Hold up." Grace jiggled her head a little bit. "Sorry, water in the ears. Okay, go on."

Quinn took another deep breath. "I'm just no longer Lucy Fabray. I'm Quinn Fabray now. But I'm also not the Quinn Fabray I used to be. I used to be Quinn pretending I was Quinn my whole life. Now I'm just Quinn who because was once Lucy, can now be a better Quinn."

"That's just ridiculously confusing."

"No, it's not."

Grace shrugged. "What's so different about you now than you once were? I mean, as Quinn. God, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

Quinn sucked her bottom lip. "I have glee club now."

Grace stared at her incredulously, then scoffed. "What?"

"Laugh all you want. But I'd never give up something that made me feel more special than anything. When I was at my lowest point, they were all there for me," said Quinn, stuffing her pom-poms into her bag. "Lauren, who made fun of me as Lucy and who's dating my baby's daddy, helped me embrace it in the end. Even Rachel, whom I've hated ever since the start of my time in McKinley, has made me realise that being pretty and popular isn't the key to everything."

Grace was silent as Quinn packed. When Quinn zipped up her bag, Grace finally spoke,

"So... why did you agree? Popularity matters once again?"

"No," said Quinn, shortly. "I just want to prove to myself that I can move on with life. Glee club was a shelter, but life's not going to be so pretty and happy all the time. I love cheerleading, and I gave it up because I felt it didn't accept me for who I really was. But now, I'm just going to be who I want to be, and Cheerios can suck it up. You don't have to be worried, I'm not going to steal your position."

Grace zipped up her own bag. "I'm not afraid of that, Fabray."

"By the way," Quinn said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I heard what you told Sam. And you had best backed off."

"Why, you want to hit on him again?" Grace smirked.

Quinn glared at her coldly. "No, because he's dating one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school."

"Excuse me?"

"If there's anybody I'm the most jealous of, it's Mercedes. Because she's so comfortable with who she is, she doesn't have to give a flying damn about what anybody else says. Yes, she's questioned herself once, but look at her now. Look at the way Sam looks at her. He's a good, earnest boy, and if he loves someone, he loves her good." Quinn could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she thought of Sam kneeling before her with a promise ring. "And we'd do well to stay away and let them be happy."

With that, she walked out of the locker room, with Grace staring after her.


	8. Episode 4: Inspiration

**A/N:** I'm running a little low on song ideas for subsequent episodes, so** I'll gladly appreciate any song suggestions** that you'll wish to see included on the show! (: Also, I apologise for any lame humour given that I'm not a great comic writer, haha. Finally, I adhere to British spelling, so please pardon the odd mix of American conversational speak with British spelling!

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE FOUR - "Inspiration"<strong>

Kurt put the record on just as a knock on the door came. "Come in!"

Blaine opened the door gingerly. "Hey."

Kurt leaned back on his bed and crossed his legs, not looking at Blaine. "Hey."

Blaine winced as he squeezed in, then shut the door gently. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? No. Why else would I ask you to come over for dinner?"

_(Flashback)_

Burt sat at the head of the table, watching suspiciously as Kurt helped himself to generous servings of salad. He exchanged looks with Carol, who looked at Blaine, who was alternating between picking at his salad and shooting furtive glances at Kurt.

Finn, who had been slurping up his bowl of soup, put it down and patted Blaine on the back enthusiastically, causing the dark-haired boy to choke a little. "Hey, be our guest! Just help yourself to the food." And he grinned.

"Oh, you don't have to tell him what to do," said Kurt, in a high-pitched voice, still busy dishing a mountain of salad onto his plate. "He always knows what to do on his own."

Burt and Carol looked at each other again, while Blaine lowered his head back to his salad.

_(End flashback)_

"You _are_ mad at me."

"Why should I be?" Kurt sniffed.

Blaine ran a hand through his gelled curls, leaving them standing tufted. "I know I should have discussed this with you, but it was quite a last-minute decision. If... if I had applied to McKinley any later, I would have missed the eligibility deadline for the scholarship."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "Okay, I don't seem to recall telling you about a scholarship, so how did you know about it? And oh, why do you need one?" He threw his hands up. "You've got the bucks!"

Blaine frowned. "Well, yeah, but having the funds doesn't guarantee you a place at the school. This scholarship does."

"And what school is that?"

Blaine chewed on his lip. "I don't know yet."

Kurt had a good mind to get really angry, but when he saw the creases in Blaine's forehead, he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he laid a hand on Blaine's knee. "Is – something wrong?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Did – your dad agree?"

Blaine picked at Kurt's covers. "He says I'll have to prove it. And I will."

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine's dad had actually agreed to this. He knew Blaine's dad had some issues with the previous public school, and that was why he had transferred Blaine to Dalton. And Kurt only knew best that McKinley couldn't be any better.

"By the way, you asked who told me about the scholarship. Rachel did."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I was telling her I kinda wanted to have my future more or less mapped out."

Kurt frowned.

"And..." Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his. "I get to be with you."

"You don't understand," whispered Kurt. "McKinley is not for you."

"But it is for you? I mean, just because of your friends?" Blaine asked, incredulously. "I mean, come on, Kurt, we've been through this. I'm not going to treat you like a girl, and you don't treat me like one either. It's way overdue that I face up to this."

"Brokeback Mountain didn't end with a rainbow tent," said Kurt, flatly.

Blaine reached out to cup Kurt's cheek and pulled him in for a short kiss. Then he pulled the covers up to tuck Kurt in. "I'm sure about this, Kurt. I've talked to the Warblers too, and Wes was all for it..."

Kurt shook his head. "They need you, Blaine."

"No, they don't," said Blaine, thinking of Randall. "C'mon, the Warblers didn't get a reputation for being rockstars just by having me, though it's flattering to think of it that way. You're my man and inspiration, Kurt, I'll do just as fine in New Directions."

He squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Dalton won't give me a better jumping board than McKinley offers, and while I've many friends at Dalton, it doesn't beat being with you."

Kurt didn't buy that all very much, but the touch on his lips was still lingering, even long after Blaine had left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt was much chirpier by the time he got to school the next day, his earlier worries having been dissolved in a puddle of happiness when Blaine had walked towards him, seemingly nonchalant, before leaning over to whisper '_Good morning, handsome_,' as he walked past. The smile plastered on his face, however, vanished the moment his locker door was slammed shut in front of his face.

A déja vu feeling of fear crept up in him as his peripheral vision registered the familiar mugshot of Dave Karofsky.

"May I help you?" Kurt tried to sound as collected as possible.

"You're supposed to stay out of trouble," hissed Karofsky. "And now you bring that bird-boy here?"

"Bird-boy?" Kurt stared at Karofsky incredulously. "Look, Dave, Blaine has a perfectly legitimate reason for transferring here that has nothing to do with his sexual orientation. So there's no need for a hoo-ha of sorts."

Karofsky smirked. "Oh, I'm not the one causing the hoo-ha or brouhaha or whatever. It's _you_ who's doing that," he narrowed his eyes, "even when you know this school still isn't totally down with you being gay. So what if you danced at prom with your boyfriend? So what if you sucked up being prom queen? That's just going to be laughing fodder, stat. Ain't nobody outside your little glee club gonna tell you they were proud of you for flying the rainbow stripes out there."

"And you're angry at me because...?" Kurt eyed Karofsky skeptically.

The smirk on Karofsky's face disappeared as he eyed the peripheral crowd warily. "Look, just because the Bully Whips are over with the prom campaign doesn't mean – doesn't mean that I'm back on the bully team, okay? I did what I did to you because I was stupid." He swallowed hard. "Ignorant. Whatever. And I know the rest of the non-singing dudes on the football team are, too. They're not going to take this lying down. You rub it in their face, they'll punch you in the guts. You think you can survive this because your case is in the school records?" He snorted. "Azimio's a hell lot cleverer than that."

"Well, isn't he your friend?" asked Kurt, quietly. "Can't you talk to him?"

Karofsky looked incredulous, then he smirked bitterly. "You have no idea, Hummel. No idea."

With that, he backed off into the swarm of students, leaving Kurt looking pensively after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello, everyone!" Will grinned as he entered the choir room.

"What's with the chirpiness, Mr. Schue?" asked Puck, who was looking rather sour.

Will was about to reply when he noticed a conspicuous absence in the room. "Erm, Puck, where's Lauren?"

Before Puck could reply, Santana cut in, "She dumped him."

"Okay..." Will frowned. "But that doesn't mean –"

"And that means she dumped glee club too," finished Santana.

Will stared at Puck, whose face was darkening by the second. "Okay, we'll settle that later. Guys, I'm giving y'all a challenge again."

"Boys versus girls?" Kurt said, lazily.

Will leaned against the piano. "That's sort of – the idea. I wanted to track your progress since the last two years. You all did a great job both times, and I wanted to see if there was a way to top those performances."

He hesitated, then looked straight at Kurt. "Kurt, you can choose whichever group you want to be in. In fact, if any of you feel like you want to do a girls' song, or a guys' song, just let me know."

There was a hint of a smile playing at the edge of Kurt's lips, but then he shook his head as he eyed Blaine beside him, who was smiling too. "No, Mr. Schue, I'm going to be with the boys this time. I think – it always ends up some kind of a challenge to me."

Will grinned. "That's my boy."

"You just want to be with the hobbit," said Santana, with a wicked smile. Kurt glared at her.

"I have the perfect idea for the girls," said Rachel, beaming. "I just finished watching Shania Twain's biopic, and I'm terribly inspired."

"I hope it's not a terrible inspiration," quipped Mercedes, and the girls giggled while Rachel looked affronted.

Finn looked around and took in the blank expression of the other boys. "I'm guessing that the guys aren't too sure yet."

"That's okay," said Blaine. "We can discuss later."

"I'm absolutely looking forward to it," said Will. "So let me see what you've got!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Quinn was arranging the books in her locker when she caught sight of someone down the hallway. Instantly, she slammed her locker shut and marched towards her target.

Lauren turned around to face a very fierce-looking Quinn. "Hey, what's up, Fabray?"

"Nothing's up," said Quinn, glaring at her. "But everything's about to go _down_ on you!"

Lauren arched an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's going on with you and Puckerman?" demanded Quinn.

There was a short pause before Lauren smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "And why do you care?"

"Because you just left the glee club without a word!"

"I'm quite sure you didn't come up to me to tell me you missed me," said Lauren.

Quinn's eyes flashed. "Don't mess with me, Zizes."

"Did Santana tell you how I sent her straight to the sick bay with a couple of fractured limbs?"

"Oh, who cares about Santana?" Quinn threw her hands up. "I sent her down to the bottom of the pyramid before too!"

"You know, I'm not like you," Lauren leaned forward to whisper. "I don't let guys play me and hang me out as a dirty linen."

Quinn looked ready to argue, but Lauren held up her hand.

"I wash _their_ dirty linen in public. And if Puckerman doesn't get my style, then he's at the losing end. But right now, what you need to get into that cheerleader brain of yours is that, neither of us are who he wants right now. He wants Chino-Franco lady, 'cos that's the most fragrant cuppa tea around here at the moment, even if it has been to the Dumpster's. So if you want a bone to pick, you best head towards there," she pointed at Natalie in the distance, "and not come _down_ on me. I don't care if you're from Lima Heights Adjacent, or from Sweet Valley High – I'll just toss you away like a rag doll."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Natalie, then back at Lauren. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find anything to say. Finally, she shut it and strutted off. Lauren eyed her, then turned her head to stare at Natalie, who was now walking away from her locker. A few seconds later, Natalie was thrown slightly offcourse by a shoulder shove from a red-headed cheerleader.

Natalie turned and saw Grace Lawrence smirking at her, with her Cheerio friends flanking her. Then she continued to walk on, away from Grace, who was sniggering along with her friends.

Tina watched as Natalie walked away from Grace, but before she could think any further, an arm was slung around her shoulder.

"Hey," she said, smiling as Mike led her on. "How's the boys' number coming along?"

"Fantastic," said Mike, beaming. "We're totally going to beat you girls hands down again."

"We'll see about that." Tina looked at him, amused.

"Are you okay?" He cast a side glance at her. "You seem – a little quiet these days."

"I'm good," said Tina, smiling to affirm her point. "Really."

As they turned the corner, Mike kissed her lightly on the lips, then left for his class. Tina smiled, then turned and saw Artie down the hallway staring at her. Her eyes immediately darted away, and she quickly spun away and walked off in another direction. Artie made a face, then turned to wheel himself away.

_No matter how hard I try  
>You keep pushing me aside<br>And I can't break through  
>There's no talking to you<em>

Artie wheeled round the corridor to see Santana and Brittany laughing and talking by the lockers. He tried to wheel past them without looking, but he couldn't help catching a glimpse as he passed Brittany.

_It's so sad that you're leaving  
>It takes time to believe it<br>But after all is said and done  
>You're gonna be the lonely one, oh<em>

Artie was on the auditorium stage now, alone, with a spotlight shining brightly on him as he sang,

_Do you believe in life after love  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough now,  
>Do you believe in life after love<br>I can feel something inside me say  
>I really don't think you're strong enough now<em>

He was in glee club, with the boys on one side and the girls on another. They were discussing about the competition, but his eyes were more fixed on Tina than on the boys.

_Well I know that I'll get through this  
>'Cause I know that I am strong<br>And I don't need you anymore  
>No, I don't need you anymore<br>Oh, I don't need you anymore  
>No, I don't need you anymore<em>

He caught Natalie's eye just as he tried to look away. She was giving him a skeptical look, and he looked away awkwardly. As the music died down a little, he found himself sitting at a table next to Puck, who was busy writing something.

_Do you believe in life after love  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
>Do you believe in life after love<br>I can feel something inside me say  
>I really don't think you're strong enough, no<em>

"Artie?"

Artie shook himself out of his reverie. "What?"

"Why the hell do the angles in a triangle equal one-hundred eighty? How does anyone find that out?" Puck stared at his worksheet in complete bewilderment.

"It's a formula," said Artie, cracking a small smile. "Don't have to know the mechanics behind it."

"This is bullshit."

"That's geometry for you."

"I'm not doing this for another second more," declared Puck, slamming his pencil case down on his worksheets. Then he eyed Artie suspiciously. "There's something going on with you. And it's got to do with girls."

"W-what?" Artie startled. "N-no."

"N-no?" Puck smirked. "C'mon, we're buddies. You can spill. Are you still after Brittany?"

Artie mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Or..." Puck narrowed his eyes. "You've got something for that new girl?"

"Natalie?" Artie grinned slightly.

Puck stared. "You're not kidding."

Artie shrugged. "She's a nice girl."

Puck scowled. Then he leant back in his chair. "Well... some people are not all that they seem." He cast a quick glance to see if Artie was responding appropriately.

Artie frowned. Then he stared back at Puck. "What's with you and Lauren?"

That just made Puck's face darken even more. "Toying with me, that's what it is. The Puckasaurus messes with people, not the other way around!"

"You..." Artie cocked his head to the side. "You don't happen to like another person, do you?"

"Whatever it is," said Puck, ignoring Artie's question. "No girl ain't messin' with me like she's bigger than me. We boys ain't gonna get down 'cos the girls don't love us. We're cooler than that, and we'll show them."

_I may run and hide  
>When you're screamin' my name, alright <em>

Puck smirked as he sang, while the boys danced in a line led by Mike in front of the girls in the choir room. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Artie continued, with Finn as backing harmony,

_But let me tell you now  
>There are prices to fame, alright <em>

All of the boys had flashy silver vests over black tees and spiky hair, which made the girls look at them with open mouths. They pointed at the girls as they chimed in,

_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
>How your love's affecting our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>You can make it right<br>And that makes you larger than life_

Sam danced to the front with moves that made Mercedes stare on in amazement as he sang,

_Looking at the crowd  
>And I see your body sway, c'mon <em>

Blaine twirled to the front, singing as he winked at Kurt who was singing harmony,

_Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon _

All of them joined in once again,

_'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
>How your love's affecting our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>You can make it right<br>And that makes you larger than life_

They started to make their way towards the stands, pointing at the surprised girls as they sang,

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
>How your love's affecting our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>You can make it right<br>And that makes you larger..._

Finn ended off with,

_That makes you larger than life!_

"Well done, boys!" Will clapped as the boys stood around the steps, panting and looking smug. "That was a really energetic and fun performance!"

The girls joined in the applause, but less enthusiastically.

"Hold it," said Rachel, holding up her hand. "You're saying that _we_ make you larger than life?"

"They're saying _our love_ makes them larger than life," corrected Quinn, eyeing the boys rather skeptically.

"Isn't that a compliment?" asked Finn, looking around at the boys, surprised.

"We make them right when they're down," said Brittany, nodding.

Puck shrugged. "Exactly. It's a tribute to the girls."

"By calling us your _fans_?" Santana stared at him, clearly not impressed.

"That's _misogynistic_!" Tina glared particularly viciously at Artie, who tried to avert his gaze.

"Well, I for one, know that the girls are totally going to win this," said Rachel, in all seriousness. "Because Shania stands up for issues through her songs, like how the consumer culture is pervading our lives with rampant materialism and how girls and women alike should be proud of being the sex that they are. And when we sing songs like that, we are motivated to be better people trying to make society a better place to live in, and that conviction is really what makes us so special, like stars."

Her little speech left everyone speechless. Finn managed a weak smile.

"But..." Sam tried to stick up for the guys, but Mercedes was shaking her head.

"Okay, guys, I think that's it for today!" said Will, clapping his hands together and smiling as brightly as he could manage. The girls just folded their arms and gave each other annoyed looks, while the boys stared around looking perplexed. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks which simply said, _it's good we're not involved in this._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Santana, Kurt and Mike were stretching out by the stands, just as Sue was yelling at the Cheerios in the middle of the field.

"Do you know what it means to be a Cheerio? What is it that you want?"

"The glory!" yelled the Cheerios, in unison.

"More!"

"The status!"

"More!"

"The taste of sweet victory!"

Santana watched Quinn's belligerent expression as she yelled out those words, then turned to Kurt and Mike. "I can't believe she's sucking that up again."

Mike shrugged as he did a split stretch. "Isn't that why you're becoming a cheerleader again? Because you want to make a name?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look at us, Changster. Is this what you call making a name? Everyone ditched us after the first day because they couldn't stand their blue outfits calling out to the jocks to be slushied. It's not being a cheerleader that gives you the name. It's being in glee club that pulls the name _off_."

"We can't carry on like this with just three people in the team," said Kurt. "We won't even be eligible for anything."

"Can I join?"

The trio turned to see Brittany walking up the stands, her hands in her denim jumper pockets.

"Britt?" Santana stared. "What're you doing here?"

"You need people, don't you?" Brittany scanned the Cheerio crowd as Sue continued to yell at them. "I'm in."

"Alright!" Mike pumped his fist in the air, as Kurt smiled. But Santana looked away. "It's okay, you don't have to pity me."

"Who says I'm pitying you?" asked Brittany, genuinely surprised. "I miss cheerleading, I miss being an inspiration to sweaty boys on the pitch, and it'll be nice to be in something together with you apart from glee club."

Mike's smile disappeared slightly as he exchanged looks with Kurt.

Santana pursed up her lips. "Alright. We'll get a costume done for you. Kurt?"

"All ready. Straight or slim cut?"

Brittany stared at him for a moment before he shrugged. "Slim then."

"We need a new name," announced Mike.

"The Four Tune Tellers!" said Brittany, excitedly. "You know, like we sing tunes, and there're four of us..."

All of them stared at her.

"Brittany," said Kurt, slowly. "You - just - made - a - pun."

"Is that like an expression for getting pregnant?" Brittany asked, slightly mortified.

"I kinda like the sound of that though," said Mike, grinning.

"It's a mouthful," snapped Santana.

Brittany's eyebrows knotted together. "Then let's call ourselves the Tuners. The Cheerios have got their cheers, and we've got our tune!"

Kurt stared at her in disbelief. "Since when..." And he found himself unable to say anymore.

"'K, you know what, we can settle that later," said Santana, curtly. "The Cheerios are off in five minutes. We're gonna get down there straight. Warm-ups for the moment."

Brittany obliged, but she couldn't help glancing occasionally at Santana as they stretched. She was starting to get distant and formal, and it didn't make Brittany feel very happy at all to be in her presence at the moment, despite what she had believed.

"If this is the taste of victory you're giving me, you're making me throw up my breakfasts for the week!" roared Sue, at the pyramid of Cheerios.

Quinn gritted her teeth as she held onto Grace's hand, both of them at the top of the pyramid. Grace's eyes were narrowed as she took deep breaths. Both girls looked at each other for a moment with creased eyebrows, then finally, at Sue's whistle, their faces both lit up with big, brilliant smiles.

"That's better!" yelled Sue.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr. Schue, I'm really sorry," said Rachel, earnestly. "But we can't perform today, 'cos Brittany sprained her ankle during cheerleading practice and we need her in the girls' performance."

Brittany, in her new blue cheerleading outfit, looked mournful as she stared down at her bandaged ankle. She looked at Santana, but Santana was just staring straight ahead, arms folded. Artie caught sight of that, frowned, then looked ahead as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Brittany, hope you get better in a few days' time?" Will looked at Brittany encouragingly. "Well then, in the meantime..."

"Mr. Schue," Finn cut in, and he pointed to the doorway.

Will turned, and all the glee club members followed his gaze. Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mercedes glared at the visitor, who tossed her red bob as she walked in.

"Hi," said Grace, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm Grace Lawrence, and I'm here to audition for the glee club."

"What?" Quinn stared in horror. "What are you talking about?"

Grace shrugged. "Well, if you can do it, Quinn, why can't I? I've been very impressed and inspired by how all-rounded you are, and I'm now taking a leaf out of your book."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

Rachel looked from Grace to Quinn, then back again. "Okay... so why do you want to join the glee club? Can you even sing?"

"I was under the impression that you all hold open auditions at any time of the day," said Grace, shrugging. "I mean, you know what I mean."

Sam and Mercedes scowled at her.

"Well, I'm all for giving her a shot," said Will, a little awkwardly. "What about you guys?"

"No!" cried Quinn, adamantly.

"We're not in need of people," said Kurt, coldly. "And certainly not in need of airheads."

Grace's eyes flashed.

"Sorry," added Finn, and got a nudge from Rachel.

"Let her try."

Everyone stared at Natalie.

"Wow, I don't believe you've ever said a word in glee club ever since you joined, and you want to let this girl in?" Mercedes stared at Natalie, bewildered.

Natalie stared at Grace, then she looked away. "Let's see if she can sing first."

"I'll probably be able to sing better than you anyday," said Grace, smirking coldly at Natalie, who merely stared down at her fingers. Artie narrowed his eyes as Grace took centrestage.

The lights dimmed upon her as the piano began to play a beautiful, haunting melody.

"Oh no..." Sam stared.

"What?" whispered Mercedes.

"_Avatar_," he began, then seemed unable to say anymore.

Grace held onto the mike that was in the middle and began to sing, low and sultry,

_Walking through a dream, I see you_

Quinn's eyes widened slightly. The music was stripped down from an epic theme song to a ballad, and Grace's singing voice had – she had to admit – an amazingly unique tone and inflection that none of them ever achieved.

_My light in darkness, breathing hope of new life  
>Now I live through you and you through me, enchanting<br>I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

Grace held onto the mike tightly as she eyed all of them.

_I see me through your eyes_

Kurt swallowed as he listened to the rising power of Grace's voice.

_Breathing new life, flying high_

Blaine was watching intently.

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
>So I offer my life as a sacrifice<br>I live through your love_

Natalie's eyes were concentrated on Grace now, her head tilted slightly as the drums came in.

_You teach me how to see all that's beautiful  
>My senses touch a world I never pictured<br>Now I give my hope to you, I surrender  
>I pray in my heart that this world never ends<em>

Grace closed her eyes, emotions flowing through.

_I see me through your eyes  
>Breathing new life, flying high<em>

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
>So I offer my life, I offer my love, for you<em>

Rachel's eyes were glistening as Grace crooned,

_When my heart was never open, and my spirit never free  
>To the world that you have shown me<br>But my eyes could not envision_

Grace steeled herself as her voice grew stronger.

_All the colors of love and of life evermore_

_Evermore..._

Her voice was at its peak, all the strength and emotions ringing out through the choir room. Kurt's mouth was open, Santana hardly breathing, and most of all, Quinn was staring in disbelief. She looked at Mercedes who had her hand against her heart, her eyes shining.

_I see me through your eyes..._

Tina leant against Mike, who was caressing her hair softly as Tina bit her lip.

_Flying high..._

Grace's voice remained strong as she sang the last verse,

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
>So I offer my life as a sacrifice<br>And live through your love  
>And live through your life<em>

_I see you  
>I see you<em>

The drums had died down midway, and the piano ended beautifully. The lights came back on, and Grace had her head bowed.

Everyone just stared.

Grace flipped her fringe out of her eyes as her head shot back up. "So?"

"That was –" Will began, but he couldn't really continue. He was still staring at her in amazement.

Mercedes wanted to say something as she held up a finger, but found herself unable to really express anything.

"Why..." Rachel was struggling to phrase her words. She looked at Finn, who was still gaping, then back at Grace. "Why didn't you try out at the start?"

"Hang on," said Quinn, still staring incredulously at Grace. "What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at Rachel. "You aren't taking her in, are you?"

"Did you just _hear_ her?" Tina asked.

"You know..." Blaine chipped in, awkwardly. "I know it's not exactly my place to say this, but I think she's an incredible talent, and you'd be losing out if you didn't take her in. I mean, if she had auditioned for the Warblers, she might not have gotten a solo, because that's – you know, pretty much taking up the limelight and all," he cast an apologetic glance to Kurt, "but she'd definitely get in. That's a once-in-a-lifetime voice you've just heard."

"I couldn't agree more, Blaine," said Will. "Grace, that was fantastic."

Grace nodded. "I can see that only one person is really in my way." She eyed Quinn.

Quinn folded her arms and looked away.

"I think anybody who can sing and wants to join us should be welcomed," said Finn, enthusiastically. Rachel looked at him skeptically and he gave her a defensive shrug.

Will sighed a little as he saw the glee club members exchange furtive glances.

Finally, Rachel summoned all her courage to say, "I agree with Finn."

Quinn gave Rachel a furious side glance.

"As long as I still have most of my solos," added Rachel.

Will smiled at Grace. "Welcome to New Directions, Grace!"

The club cheered a little as Grace smiled. The smile curved into a smirk as she eyed Quinn, who was resolutely refusing to look at her, then it turned into a thoughtful expression as she eyed Natalie, who had clapped twice and was now listening to Artie talk. Natalie's eyes met hers, and for a moment, Grace's expression softened. But instantly, Natalie was back to paying attention to Artie, and Grace's eyes narrowed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quinn..."

"I can't believe you agreed," said Quinn, through gritted teeth, as she threw open her locker and shoved her books in, nearly hitting Rachel in the face with the locker door. "I can't believe you'd allow someone to upstage you like that."

Rachel hesitated. "You're not talking about me, are you?"

Quinn slammed her locker shut and glared at Rachel. "How could you let her come in like that and steal the spotlight? You think Mr. Schuester is going to reserve all the solos for you after her performance? You can dream on!"

"Of course she won't take my solos!" said Rachel, hurriedly. "Look, Grace's technique is raw and her emotions are too confined internally. She's not expressing herself out beyond –"

"Oh, who are we kidding, Rachel?" Quinn threw up her hands. "Mercedes was moved to tears, Kurt was speechless, and you were none the better. Soon enough, all the other kids are going to think she's an amazing goddess, and that's on top of the rest of the school who thinks she's queen!"

"I thought you didn't bother about all of that anymore," mumbled Rachel, after a short pause.

"I'm sorry to disappoint all of you." Quinn sneered. "As a matter of fact, it still matters a hell lot."

Actually, Quinn had gone past the point of truly bothering about such things, but the fact that Grace had sauntered into the choir room demanding to move in the same direction as Quinn _because_ of all the heartfelt stuff she had shared in the locker room... it just made her feel horribly betrayed, disgusted and outraged at everyone around her.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, it really shouldn't have to. Look, Quinn, you're so much more than all of that. We've come to respect you because you chose what you love to do above what you want others to see you doing. Why do you have to go undo it all? Puck was saying that he'd never seen you so true to yourself before..."

"Puck?" Quinn laughed coldly. "Puck said that? Why is Puck saying all these things about me as if he thinks he understands what I'm going through?"

"We all care about you!"

"No, Rachel, you care about getting your Nationals trophy and your ticket out of Lima, and you're just hoping we'll all stick together so that we can get that trophy. But last year it didn't work, and it's not going to work again this year just through camaraderie. You need talent, and now you've got it. That's all that you need."

"Don't you realise that you can get a ticket out just as much as I can?" demanded Rachel, now rather angry. "I'm sure you have dreams bigger than being a real estate agent in Ohio. I mean, in a way, I broke that dream first since I'm with Finn now, but..." She trailed off slightly as she saw Quinn's incredulous look, then cleared her throat and went on, "but you can dance, you can sing, you're clever... Quinn, you claim you want to be the most all-rounded girl in the school, so why don't you just fight for it? Just because Grace can sing doesn't mean anything. You've got a big part in our number later this week, and she's not in it, so just show her what you've got!"

Rachel stopped for a breath, with Quinn eyeing her suspiciously. She tossed her hair aside.

"Well, I can't stand how arrogant she is about flaunting that inflection of hers. That's just a musical gimmick that doesn't fool me. At least Shania's got a story to back that talent up of hers, and it really shines through her singing and gives a sense of grounded reality. You know what I mean? On the other hand, the boys are going to know what it means to be a woman, and it's definitely not about worshipping them."

The slightest of smiles crept up onto Quinn's face as she stared at Rachel, who was nodding very seriously.

_Let's go girls!_

Brittany beamed as she yelled and did a twirl on her healed ankle. The boys cheered as she welcomed all the other girls out to her side, all dressed in miniskirts and shiny jackets over their tanktops. Grace sat behind all the boys, watching closely.

_C'mon!_

Rachel danced to the front as Brittany twirled back. Her eyes directed a 'come-hither' look at all the boys.

_I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' all right  
>Gonna let it all hang out<br>Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<em>

Santana took over,

_The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<em>

Quinn led the girls in the chorus as they sang,

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts, short skirts,<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction<br>Color my hair, do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel<em>

Everyone paused, with Quinn running her hand down her neck, singing sultrily,

_Man, I feel like a woman_

All the boys whooped as the girls danced around. Puck had a smirk on as he watched, Finn was bopping along with a big grin, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Sam were cheering, while Artie gave a thumbs-up to Natalie, who gave him the middle finger back as she danced awkwardly to the fast beat, prompting him to make a face.

Tina then sang, with Natalie harmonising,

_The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take  
>The chance to get out on the town<br>We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
>We're gonna let our hair hang down<em>

Mercedes then sang,

_The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun (<em>Brittany_: fun, fun)_

Rachel joined Quinn in leading the chorus as they all sang,

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts, short skirts,<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction<br>Color my hair, do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel<em>

The duo then sang the last line together,

_Man, I feel like a woman_

With that, Rachel threw her arms around Quinn, who reciprocated the hug with a pleasantly surprised look. The girls joined in the hug, and the boys cheered and nodded. Sam gave Mercedes an apologetic sign and she grinned. Will was yelling, "Alright! You've got it going, girls! I'm not even sure who to crown as the winner now!"

Grace watched all of them, her lips set thinly. Her eyes were focused on Quinn who, as she was surrounded by all her glee club friends, returned the cold gaze with a light smirk of her own.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Cher – "Believe"<em> (Artie)  
><em>Backstreet Boys – "Larger Than Life"<em> (New Direction Boys)_  
>Leona Lewis – "I See You"<em> (Grace)_  
>Shania Twain – "Man, I Feel Like A Woman"<em> (New Direction Girls)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter 5 (after the next interlude) will be a special episode with extra length, a guest star, a dilemma for Rachel and some intra-glee club competition! Who's up for that? (:


	9. D: Finn & Josie

**INTERLUDE D: Finn & Josie**

Josie fiddled with the screwdriver in despair. No amount of strength that she had would make the damn screw come out, and she was beginning to think she'd have to sleep over in school.

"Hey!"

She looked up and saw Finn Hudson staring down at her with a bright smile. _Oh God, what do I look like now?_

"Hey!" She stood up, hurriedly, screwdriver clanking to the ground. "Erm, sorry, I look like a mess..."

"You actually look like you need help," said Finn, gesturing to the car tire. Then before Josie could say anything, he had already knelt down and begun unscrewing the nails of the tire.

"Gee, thanks," said Josie, awkwardly.

"No problem," said Finn, cheerfully. "I've picked up a couple of skills from B – I mean, my dad, so no worries."

"Oh, he's a car mechanic?"

"Yup, owns the Hummel tire shop."

"Oh!" Josie's eyes lit up. "I send my car for repairs there sometimes. But I thought he had a son, and..." She stared at Finn. "Did you have a massive growth spurt?"

"What – me? Yeah, but – oh, no, no," said Finn, realising what she meant. "That's Kurt. Burt's – you know, birth son. I'm the stepson."

"Oh, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, glad to be a part of that family," said Finn, grinning. "I'll let you meet Kurt someday."

"Kurt... his name sounds familiar. Is he the one who's –" Josie struggled to make her words sound better. "The one with a boyfriend?"

"Yup, that's him."

Josie raised her eyebrows, though Finn couldn't see her as he was hard at work with her car tire. Finn and Kurt could not be more different, especially in terms of school status – not to mention sexuality. But Finn seemed almost – proud to talk about Kurt. It surprised her more than anything, but she figured it was best not to say too much.

In a short amount of time, Finn had successfully taken out the old tire, wheeled it to the back of Josie's car and replaced it with the spare tire she kept in her car boot. When he was done screwing back the tire, he patted it lightly, then looked back up at Josie with a triumphant smile. Josie giggled.

"What?" asked Finn.

"You look just as bad as me," said Josie, laughing. "Let's go clean up."

On the way to the washroom, Josie couldn't help asking, "So why did you join glee club?"

Finn scratched his head. "It's... kinda complicated. I was forced to." He scrunched up his face at the memory. "But it's all good. I love singing and I get to be myself at glee club. You don't get to do that often in high school."

"But the jocks, they were okay with it?"

"Nope. But somehow a consensus was worked out. We don't necessarily like each other, but I'm still the quarterback. I still do a great deal on the pitch and they respect that. I don't need them to come sing showtunes with us, well," he shrugged, "_that_ didn't go too well."

"Well, it just intrigues me," said Josie, smiling. "Not many people dare to go against the school order."

"Does it get to you?" Finn asked. "The school order and all that."

"I'd be lying if I didn't. But I'm lucky in the sense that my passion is something they consider cool."

"What's so different about singing and dancing anyway?" Finn frowned. Then he made a face. "Okay, I mean I can sing but I can't dance. But..."

Josie winced. "Honestly? I think it's 'cos dancers look better than singers."

"You really believe that?" Finn chuckled. Then he sighed. "Actually, I think you're right."

"But you don't bother, do you?" Josie ventured. "I mean. Rachel's not exactly the prettiest girl..." She trailed off when she realised what she had said. "I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I just –"

"It's cool," said Finn, but he didn't sound as cordial as before. "I think Rachel's beautiful, inside and out. That's what matters. Hey, I'll meet you out here in a couple of minutes." He then headed into the washroom.

Josie stepped into the Ladies and washed her face and hands free of grease and dirt. When she stared into the mirror, she could see a very beautiful girl with a long brown plait. It was messy, so she untied her hair and let the long brown hair fall loosely to frame her face. All her life she had been praised for all kinds of things – her beauty, her intelligence, her poise, her grace, her dancing, her body. Finn looked like the kind who would be praised for all of that – in the masculine version, of course – but yet he was willing to sacrifice part of that for something he liked to do. She privately wondered if she'd ever have the guts to do what he did. And she definitely secretly envied Rachel Berry for being able to capture his heart even though she was not perfect.

When she came out, Finn was standing there, hands in his pockets. He looked a little awkward as he stepped forward to Josie. She hesitated, then waited patiently as he struggled with what he wanted to say. Finally, he managed to speak.

"Look, Josie, I kind of get the feeling that you think you've got a little hope. I don't want to sound like I'm full of myself or whatever, but..." He looked at her earnestly. "I've been down this path. My first girlfriend was a perfect woman. Cheerio, hot, smart, sweet... maybe a little too religious, but that's still okay... I actually went back to her again after Rachel and I broke up last year. But then we broke up again. I'm actually more screwed up than most people think..." He trailed off. "Okay, I'm not sure why I'm telling you this but uhh..." He scratched his head again. "I guess I just wanted to say don't try too hard? I think you're a really nice girl and you'll definitely find someone. But it's probably better if you found someone who doesn't really care about whether you're pretty or not, or whether you're great at dancing – I mean, sure, you're good at all those, but it'll be really cool if a guy can, you know, love you for being you." He shrugged. "Yeah."

Josie stared at him.

Finn looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I overstepped..."

"No, no," said Josie, hastily. "That made a lot of sense. You're right. If a guy just likes me because I'm popular and all, then that's not worth it."

"Yes," said Finn, relieved. "Yes, that's what I meant."

"Thank you, Finn," said Josie, with a small smile. "That meant a lot."

"Glad I could help," said Finn, sticking his hands back into his pockets. "So... I need to get back to help my dad with some stuff. Hope your tire's okay and that you can drive home safely."

Josie laughed. "Sure, thanks!"

As Finn walked away, Josie's eyes never left him as she stood there, watching.

_He's the only one I've met so far who really sees people for who they are, in case he didn't realise..._


	10. Episode 5: Chance Of A Lifetime

**A/N:** Oh look, a special episode with special length and special guest star! Anyway, if you have read thus far, do drop a review/note to let me know how you think this fic is going and if you have any suggestions in terms of plot or songs, I'll be happy to listen. Thanks! Meanwhile, enjoy! (:

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: SPECIAL EPISODE - "Chance Of A Lifetime"<strong>

Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder as he arranged his books in his locker. He looked at the side of his locker and smiled at a picture of both him and Kurt having a picnic by a lake during the summer break. Then he shut his locker.

And came face to face with Karofsky.

Blaine gave Karofsky a querying look.

Karofsky looked around, then back at Blaine as he leaned in to say,

"They're going after you. After your last class."

Blaine frowned. "Who's going after me?"

Karofsky's eyes flashed. "The football players, that's who. Let me tell you, you'd better stay –"

"It's okay," said Blaine. "I've had my fair share of slushie treatments since I've stepped into this compound as a full-fledged McKinley student. I know the rites."

Karofsky stared at him incredulously. "This is not a slushie rite!"

"Pile-up? I dabbled a bit in football when I was at Dalton. I know what they're up to." Blaine winked.

"They know your last class is biology. And trust me, I have not come near your timetable," Karofsky said, coldly.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together. "Wait, I'm not getting you."

"Out of practice, aren't you?"

"In pile-ups? Sure. But I'm nimble."

Karofsky threw up his hands. "That's it, kid." He jabbed a finger into Blaine's shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You'd better tell Hummel to stay out of the way if you're going to stick your head so far out, 'cos one person is down is better than two."

With that, Karofsky side-stepped Blaine and stalked off. Blaine stared after him, not knowing how to react.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Will twirled his pen around his fingers, twisting his lips disapprovingly as he marked a 'C' on a student's paper. He put the pen in his mouth as he arranged some of the worksheets.

A knock came, and the door was pushed open slightly. "Can I come in?"

"Mm-hmm." Will still had his head buried in his worksheets as he sorted them.

"I'm a little disappointed."

"Why?" Will spat out his pen, creases forming on his forehead.

"I've been away for a year or two, and this is my return treatment. That's kind of lamentable, isn't it?"

Will slowly lifted his head, and his jaw dropped. "_Shelby?_"

"What, no welcome hug?" Shelby leant against his chair, looking amused.

Will got up immediately and enveloped her in a big embrace. "Oh my God, Shelby, I didn't think you were coming back to Ohio! Aren't you doing some show in New York?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," said Shelby, pushing her sunglasses further up her head. "I came back this time to recruit people."

Will eyed her skeptically. "Not another April Rhodes," he mumbled.

"What's that you said?"

"Nothing," said Will, hastily. "But you know, Shelby," he gestured to his desk, "I'm kinda caught up." He paused. "I mean, not that this is less important than _Broadway_, but... I feel like I still have a lot of loose ends to tie up. Somehow."

He offered her the most apologetic look he could manage.

"Oh, honey, don't be silly, I wasn't talking about you," said Shelby, laughing. Will had the grace to look embarrassed as he chuckled awkwardly along with her. "I meant your glee club kids."

Will stopped laughing. "My kids?"

Shelby hesitated, then nodded. "Your kids. I'm looking for an understudy for my new Broadway show. I'm sure many of your kids would kill to have that chance."

Will frowned. "You're not going to just pick Rachel?"

Shelby licked her lips slowly. "I've made it clear to Rachel. I – I can't be the mother she wanted. It just has to end there. Besides, my dear Beth is taking up enough of my time, I can assure you." She laughed nervously.

"How's the girl?"

"Very fine." Shelby nodded. "Now, as I was saying, I'd like to see a few of your kids. I do recall besides Rachel, a few of them were interested in a Broadway career. I thought it'd be nice to give them a tryout or something."

"You didn't just come all the way to Lima, Ohio to a small glee club to ask us. You could have gone to Carmel High to ask Vocal Adrenaline," said Will, picking up his pen and twirling it around his fingers again.

"Why, Will, ever so the teacher." Shelby smirked. "Well you are right. Even if I can't care for Rachel physically, I do still want to find out how she's doing. Killing two birds with one stone, no?"

Will smiled. "I'm sure something can be arranged."

"I'm in!" Kurt yelled, before Will had even finished telling the glee club about the whole plan Shelby had.

"I'm in too," said Mercedes, with a wave of her hand. "And Mr. Schue, you ain't makin' us do sign-ups like last time. It takes the shine off my cred."

"I'm definitely in too," said Santana, with a cocky air.

"O-kay," said Will, smiling. "That's very encouraging. The thing about this tryout is that both Shelby and I will be the judges, because Shelby judges on what she sees firsthand, but I'm there to help provide her with some background knowledge on your vocal progress and all that. Shelby says it's not necessary that you audition with a Broadway song – something fresh, something unique, or something dear to you – anything's fine, really. I'm sure you all know this is pretty much a chance in a lifetime and definitely worth a try if this is where you'd like to head to."

"Mr. Schue," Blaine began, then he rubbed the back of his neck as he scrunched up his face. "I'd like to try."

"That's great!" Will gave Blaine a thumbs-up.

"Not like you to be so nervous," said Finn, grinning as he clapped Blaine on the back way too hard. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, beaming.

"He's going to be competition, Hummel," said Santana. "Can't believe you're encouraging him."

Will's eyes landed on Rachel. "Rachel? I thought you'd be the first to sign up."

Rachel bit her lip. Then she opened her mouth. Then she closed it again.

"She's just wondering why she didn't get chosen firsthand," said Grace, from the back of the room. "Everybody, even the juniors, know she's Shelby Corcoran's daughter, the girl a star never wanted."

Rachel stared at Grace incredulously.

Santana raised her hand. "Even _I_ wouldn't have said that."

Finn glared at Grace. "That's none of your business!"

Grace shrugged, but said no more.

"Rachel's in," said Finn, confidently. Rachel looked at Finn helplessly, but Finn shook his head. "I know you're having a lot of doubts right now, but this isn't about you and your mom, Rachel. This is about your dreams. You've always wanted to be on Broadway, and nothing's supposed to stop you."

"Listen to him, Rachel," said Kurt. "Even though there's a good chance you might knock me out of the park, I'd rather participate knowing that if I lose, I lose to someone worthy."

"And I'm not?" Mercedes and Blaine echoed, in mild amusement. Kurt's eyes widened and he pressed his lips together in apology. Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel stared at her hands.

"So..." Will checked his list. "Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Blaine and Rachel. Anybody else?"

"You aren't going in?" Brittany turned behind to Grace.

"No." Grace's curt reply garnered surprised expressions from everyone, but nobody questioned further.

Artie gave a side glance to Tina, whom Mike was leaning into at that moment.

Mike whispered into Tina's ear, "Haven't you always wanted to try?"

Tina shook her head and smiled.

Mike shrugged and leant back into his seat. Tina caught Artie's eye, and for a moment, her smile disappeared, but then soon enough, she looked away and grinned as Mercedes grabbed her hands excitedly. Artie found Natalie staring at him, so he hurriedly averted his gaze and concentrated on clapping as Will announced that the competition would commence at the end of next week.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey."

Quinn had just finished Cheerio practice, and was heading towards the stands when a familiar voice stopped her. She turned and saw Puck hanging from one of the poles below the stands. She looked around to make sure no one saw her as she made her way towards him.

"What're you doing here?" she hissed.

Puck leaped down from the pole and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "Well... I wanted to ask you something."

Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"You know Ms. Corcoran is here and all... and I was just wondering..." He stared at her expectantly.

Quinn realised what he wanted to do. "No!" she snapped. "Don't you dare!"

"But why not?" protested Puck. "She's our little girl!"

"We have nothing to do with that little girl. We have nothing to do with _each other_, for that matter," said Quinn, coldly. "And you're not to ask her about Beth."

Puck hesitated, then he cracked a small smirk.

"You remember her name."

Quinn was startled. Then she scowled. "Whatever it is, we're not going to ask her anything. What if she decides that she's tired of taking care of a baby and going on Broadway at the same time? What if she decides to give it to me? I can't handle this now, and I can't handle _you_ as well, so just get off my back about this and everything will be perfectly fine."

With that, she swung her towel around her neck and stalked off, leaving Puck looking rather woebegone.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel stepped onto the auditorium stage gingerly. Shelby was at the back talking to some of the musicians. Then, Will came onto the stage by the front, and Rachel hurriedly retreated behind the curtains.

"Hey, Shelby," said Will, warmly. "The kids are all very excited about your idea."

"Great," said Shelby, turning to face him with a smile. "I hope they do know that I'm not definitely picking one out of them though. It's just a _convenient_ tryout, if you know what I mean."

Will frowned for a split second. "Uhh... yeah."

Rachel scrunched up her face backstage.

"So how have you been?" Shelby asked, flipping the scores in her hand. "Love life and all?"

Will winced. "Can we talk about something other than my love life?"

"What's the matter?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Still no luck?"

"Evidently," muttered Will.

"Are you doing anything about it?"

"Well..." Will scratched his head. "That takes time."

"You're running away." Shelby eyed him thoughtfully.

"What? No, no..." Will hesitated. "Well, maybe, yes. I don't know," he laughed nervously, "I think we're just not ready."

"Is it still that gingerhead you care about?"

Will laughed again, then sobered as he faced the empty seats in the audience.

"Come on, let loose a little," said Shelby, handing him some sheet music. "I've always wanted to try arranging a duet of this song."

Will stared at the sheet music. "I thought you'd be handing me some showtune. Phil Collins? Really?"

Shelby shrugged. "For all its cheese, it still remains one of those songs that can stir up a million emotions. Ready to give it a shot? I'm sure you could emote all the lyrics for all its worth."

Will chewed on his lower lip. "I'm guessing you need to emote too. It's going to be hard, isn't it? To see her again?"

Rachel wrapped the curtains around her more tightly.

Shelby sighed. "Maybe. I do miss her. I honestly do."

Will chuckled. "Now then, here's to letting loose!"

As the music began, Shelby walked across the stage, almost too near Rachel, where she cupped her mouth to prevent her breathing from being heard.

Will began to sing, lightly,

_Come stop your crying,  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand, hold it tight  
>I will protect you from all around you<br>I will be here, don't you cry_

Shelby's low voice floated in,

_For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<em>

Rachel took a deep breath as she listened.

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
>This bond between us can't be broken<br>I will be here, don't you cry_

Then both of them stretched their hands out to the imaginary audience, singing in harmony,

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>

Will sang,

_From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

(Together) _You'll be in my heart_ (Will: _yeah, you'll be in my heart_)  
><em>No matter what they say<br>_(Shelby:_ You'll be there_) (Will: _you'll be here in my heart_)  
><em>Always...<em>

Then Will's eyes glistened as he sang,

_Don't listen to them  
>'Cos what do they know<br>We need each other to have , to hold_

Shelby joined in the harmony,

_They'll see in time  
>I know<br>'Cos I'll be there with you..._

_You'll be in my heart _(Will: _yes, you'll be in my heart_)  
><em>You'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh you'll be in my heart_

Tears were trailing down Shelby's face as she sang,

_No matter what they say  
>You'll be in my heart, always<em>

_Always and always..._

Will whispered,

_Just look over your shoulder_

Shelby sang,

_I'll be there always_

They looked at each other, understanding radiating between them. Rachel closed her eyes in a bid to stop the tears from falling out, but she couldn't. Quickly, she made her way out of the auditorium, only to bump into Emma.

"Oh, Rachel!" Emma gasped.

Rachel shook her head apologetically, hiccupped, then ran off. Emma stared after her in surprise, then looked suspiciously at the open auditorium stage door. Curiosity piqued, she slipped into the darkness and navigated her way to the curtains where she could hear voices, one of which was more than familiar to her.

"...always there. It's been too long."

"Never too long, Will. As long as you haven't given up."

"I haven't." Emma watched as Will took Shelby's hand. "I haven't."

Shelby patted his hand in return, then they embraced. Emma winced as she backed off, only to crash straight into a backup drum set, sending the cymbals clashing down onto the floor.

"Who's there?" asked Will, breaking apart from Shelby.

Emma gave a gasp and quickly turned to run off. As Will ran backstage, he could only catch a glimpse of the figure who had run off. The feeling of _déja vu_ was surprisingly strong, but he could not truly figure out who that might have been.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The bell rang, and as New Directions made their way into the choir room, Grace found herself right at the back once again, trailing behind the lot and eventually ending up at the seat behind all of them. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried, but sitting beside Santana merely got her an earful of cutting words, while there was no way she would sit beside Quinn, or even Rachel for that matter. How could she be seen seated next to Berry, or the nerdy Asians and wheelchair boy? Puck was an option for cool mojo, but after what he had said to her on the first day of school or so, she wasn't ready to make friends with him.

As she watched all of them laugh with one another – yes, even Quinn Fabray, the former Lucy Caboosey, had _friends_ in here whom she could talk to – she couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Even with her fellow Cheerios, she couldn't engage in such honest conversation. For example, she could hear Quinn tell Mercedes about her _mother_ being a complete ass at home. And vice versa. Honestly? Talking about parents?

"I can't do this." Grace sank into the seat before Sue Sylvester.

"Giving up so fast? Wouldn't have pegged that down as you." Sue was busy using a marker to decorate a yearbook picture of the glee club.

"It's so stupid being in there! I feel like my life has been cut down twenty years staring into those twistie curls of Will Schuester."

Sue smirked as she put down her marker from drawing devil horns on Rachel Berry's head and worms crawling out of Will Schuester's curls. "Any enemy of Will Schuester's hair is a friend of mine. Now tell me what the problem is."

Grace couldn't possibly tell Sue that she was feeling like an outcast, so instead, she just whined, "I can't stand the sight of any of them! It's disgusting, nauseating to say the least. I need something to do there instead of just watching them prance around like Barney and Friends on crack."

Sue narrowed her eyes. "There's something going on with that glee club right now. What is it?"

"The former Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran has come to recruit someone to be an understudy for her Broadway show. They're having auditions."

"And you're auditioning."

"No," said Grace, curtly. "I'll win, and I don't want to get onto Broadway being an understudy. I can easily just walk in there and snatch a lead role."

"You've got the balls, Gracie. So who, specifically?"

Grace gave the names as Sue circled the faces on the picture before her. She added a small lump of a figure next to Kurt, circled it and labelled it 'Schuester Junior'. Once she had circled Rachel Berry, Sue's eyes lit up.

"You want me to take down that Berry girl?" asked Grace, slyly. "She's Corcoran's daughter after all."

"No, not her," said Sue, chewing on her pen. "Her mother won't select her – Broadway legends don't tend to play favourites with their kind. The next possible selection is one of these eggheads who spoilt my League of Doom plan with a rendition that melted my Pink Dagger." She proceeded to draw a dagger poking into her target's head. "I'm going to have to stick one right back into her face." She picked up her phone receiver and handed it to Grace. "And you're going to help me."

Grace took the phone receiver, put it to her ear and smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You can't be serious."

"Mercedes, you've been practicing _all week_. You can't just drop out like that!"

"It's not my fault!" Mercedes glared at Kurt and Rachel, who were looking pleadingly at her. "My mom won't allow me to just drop everything and go to New York like that!" She sighed. "My decision is final."

"That's your mom's decision!" cried Kurt. "Not yours!"

"The problem is that I can't convince my mom that even if I do win, I'm definitely going onto understudy role," said Mercedes, staring woefully at Rachel. "You said so, it's not definite."

"I know, but it's worth a shot, Mercedes! What happened to your dreams?" cried Rachel, feeling bad instantly.

"I've got the sass, lady, but I lose it when my momma gets all up in my grill about my future," said Mercedes, and Kurt looked at her knowingly. Sam put his hand on Mercedes's shoulder and she patted it lightly.

"I can't let this happen," said Rachel, resolutely. She got up from her seat. "I'm going to have to do something."

"What are you doing?" said Mercedes, alarmed.

"There's no use," said Grace, lazily. "Try too hard and she might get kicked off the glee club."

"I can't believe my momma thinks I'm being scammed for this!" Mercedes whined to Sam, who scratched his head.

Grace merely snickered in the corner and was grateful for once that nobody noticed her.

"How about you do something... about _this_?" Santana croaked.

Everybody turned to stare at Santana.

Santana glared back at them.

"I think vodka wasn't the best remedy," said Brittany, honestly, and earned herself a fiercer glare.

"Santana, I think you better go and see a proper doctor," said Rachel. "One day of being voiceless is a day too long. Now if you'll excuse me." And she walked out of the choir room.

"It's not my fault," muttered Santana, miserably. "I don't want to sound like Bryan Adams."

"You're not going up there in this state!" said Tina.

Santana promptly burst into tears, startling everyone. Grace merely twirled a strand of her hair.

"O-kay..." Finn looked uncomfortable. "I think this is the time where we just help the performers into shape and then get the hell out of here."

Kurt looked sadly at Mercedes, who patted his hand and tried to assure him that everything was alright. Blaine stared into the mirror and combed his gelled hair back smoothly. He stared at his reflection very intensely, took a deep breath and whispered, "I can do this."

"You have to let her have a try."

Rachel was now standing before Shelby in the auditorium, where she was getting ready to judge with Will.

Shelby narrowed her eyes. "I haven't seen you for so long, Rachel, and the first thing you do is to argue with me? If the kid's parents are not agreeable, I can't be either."

"But Mercedes is so talented!" Rachel tried to gesture to Will to help her out.

Will looked helpless.

"I can'," said Shelby, with an air of finality. "Look, I need to take whoever it is to New York and to train him or her there for a good period of time. I can't just whisk the kid away!"

"It's not even a final decision, is it?" Rachel put her hands on her hips. "You're just here to - I don't know what you're here for, really!"

Shelby looked intensely at Rachel. "You overheard my conversation with Mr. Schuester."

Rachel returned her look with defiance.

Will cleared his throat. "Rachel, I cannot stress how amazing this opportunity is. Even if it's not guaranteed, at least it's a shot and if Miss Corcoran thinks whoever it is is really worth considering, then she'd push for the opportunity to get the winner into the understudy slot as much as possible. Right, Shelby?"

"Right," said Shelby, coolly.

"At least listen to Mercedes?" asked Rachel. "She's been practising too hard for us not to listen to her. Just – just take it as a performance or something?"

"I don't get you, Rachel. You could nail this if the girl's out, perhaps?" Shelby cocked her head to the side.

Rachel blinked. "Well, I..." And she found herself unable to argue any further.

Shelby pursed up her lips. Then she sighed. "Okay, whatever, Rachel. After all of you are done, we can be treated to a performance. But I'm not judging her. Is that clear?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. Then she scurried away.

"Honestly!" Shelby said with a huff, as she sat down.

Rachel burst into the choir room next amidst the hubbub of noise. "Good news! Mercedes, she'll let you perform!"

"What's the good use of that, Rachel?" Mercedes sighed. "She won't let me go. And neither will my parents."

"If... if I know my – my mother," Rachel said, and everyone stopped chattering instantly. "If she sees and hears a talent, she'll definitely find a way to get you there."

"Why're you doing this?" Grace cut in, rather annoyedly. "Aren't you the one who wants to go?"

Rachel held Mercedes's hands in hers. "Even though I really want to win this, I can't deny that my fellow glee clubbers have _got_ the talent, and they at least need the chance to show it. That way," she winked at Kurt, "my win will be worth it."

Mercedes gave her a light punch while Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and leaned against Blaine, who put his arm on Kurt's shoulder and said,

"Now we're totally ready to rock 'n roll!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

The New Directions filed into the auditorium in front of Will and Shelby. Santana was still looking upset and angry all at once, with Brittany trying to comfort her but to no avail. Natalie pushed Artie to the side and sat beside him, looking the least interested of all. Finn looked all pumped, while Puck kept shooting side glances to Quinn, who was resolutely ignoring him despite seated next to him. Sam rubbed his hands together, while Mike put his arm around Tina as she leant against him. Grace sat apart from all of them, her eyes alternating between the excited bunch and the stage.

The spotlight came on, and Kurt was standing in the middle. Finn began applauding, and the rest gave wolfwhistles and catcalls.

"I'd appreciate it if we could have some space for maturity to breathe, thank you," said Shelby, curtly into the microphone on the judges' table. The kids fell silent, exchanging looks of annoyance.

"Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel," said Kurt, hardly containing his excitement. "I love Broadway – it's my dream to be there and I'm completely obsessed with _Wicked_."

"So you're singing a song from there?"

"Ah, no, I decided not to be so predictable," said Kurt, beaming. "I'll be singing 'Love Changes Everything' from _Aspects of Love_."

"That's – quite predictable," began Shelby, but Kurt cut in, "I'll be singing in a lower register, which is quite different from how I usually sing."

"Ah." And Shelby gestured to Kurt to begin.

Kurt smiled and began to sing, his tenor ringing richly,

_Love, love changes everything  
>Hands and faces, earth and sky<br>Love, love changes everything  
>How you live and how you die<br>Love, can make the summer fly,  
>Or a night seem like a lifetime<br>Yes love, love changes everything,  
>Now I tremble at your name<br>Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

Blaine was watching backstage, and a glimmer of a smile crept up onto his face as he watched Kurt sing, the music of the strings soaring behind him. To his surprise, Kurt went an octave higher as he sang,

_Love, love changes everything,  
>Days are longer, words mean more<br>Love, love changes everything,  
>Pain is deeper, than before<br>Love, will turn your world around,  
>And that world will last forever<em>

Blaine's lips parted slightly as he heard Kurt's voice reach so high that it tugged at his heart.

_Yes, love, love changes everything,  
>Brings you glory, brings you shame<br>Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

Shelby raised her eyebrows as Kurt went back to his lower register to sing,

_Off into the world we go,  
>Planning futures, shaping years<br>Love bursts in and suddenly,  
>All our wisdom disappears<br>Love, makes fools of everyone,  
>All the rules we make are broken<br>Yes, love, love changes everyone,  
>Live or perish, in its flame<br>Love will never, never let you be the same  
>Love will never, never let you be the same<em>

When he finished, the New Directions proceeded to ignore Shelby's warning and cheered loudly for him. Grace looked on thoughtfully as Kurt brought down his hand and bowed, beaming as he did.

"You have great versatility in your pitch, Kurt," said Shelby, and Kurt's beam brightened. "Although I would have kept the pitch change to the end to really enhance the surprise effect. But good job."

Kurt bowed again and left the stage. He turned back to see Blaine walk on, and gave him a big grin as encouragement. Blaine smiled back, then took centrestage, glittering in a rather shiny suit. Finn looked amused from below.

"Hi," said Blaine. "My name is Blaine Anderson, and I'll be singing something slightly different too..."

"I heard you're a top 40 guy," said Shelby. Will tried to stifle a grin.

Blaine laughed. "Well, I'm taking top 40 back a decade or so. I'll be doing something sassier – Marc Anthony's "I Need To Know"."

Santana seemed to approve of that choice as a smirk replaced her unhappy expression. Blaine met her gaze and he grinned as the Latin beats and coloured lights came on. The New Directions started to bop to the beat as Blaine held onto the mike with a sultry gaze at them, singing,

_They say around the way you've asked for me  
>There's even talk about you wanting me<br>I must admit that's what I want to hear  
>But that's just talk until you take me there oh<em>

Blaine began to dance with the microphone.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
>Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there<br>Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
>Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go<em>

_Cause I need to know_

Blaine winked at Kurt in the sidelines, and Kurt grinned.

_I need to know  
>Tell me baby girl cause I need to know<br>I need to know  
>I need to know<br>Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

_My every thought is of this being true  
>It's getting harder not to think of you<br>Girl I'm exactly where I wanna be  
>The only thing is I need you here with me - oh<em>

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
>Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there<br>Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
>Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go<em>

_Cause I need to know  
>I need to know<br>Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
>I need to know<br>I need to know  
>Tell me baby girl cause I need to know<em>

Blaine held onto the mike, his gaze fixed on Will and Shelby as he pointed to them, the music fading off.

_I need to know  
>I need to know<br>Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

His voice echoed on the last note. Rachel gave a whoop from the sidelines, while Kurt clapped frantically. The kids below cheered loudly, and even Natalie was smirking a little.

"Nice choice, Blaine," said Shelby, holding onto the microphone. "I like the attitude and how you really put yourself into that performance. I'm not quite sure if your voice is really Broadway standard though..." Blaine's grin faltered a little. "But still, that was some good work. Next, please."

Blaine skipped off stage, and into Kurt's hug. Rachel took a deep breath as she watched them, then made her way onto the stage in her babydoll dress and headband hat, courtesy of Kurt.

"Hi," said Shelby, as professionally as she could possibly manage.

"Hi," said Rachel, nervously wringing her hands together. "Well, I'm Rachel Berry, and I will be singing a song from my favourite star. I know that's extremely predictable and sounds boring, but Barbra's really my inspiration and I couldn't feel more like a star without channelling some of her spirit in song."

Seeing as Shelby kept staring at Rachel without saying a word, Will had to add, "Take it away, Rachel."

Rachel closed her eyes as she held onto the mike.

_Mmm... mmm..._

Kurt and Blaine rejoined the others in the seats, as they all stared expectantly at Rachel.

_Mmm... mmm..._

Rachel's eyes slowly opened as she crooned,

_Memories,  
>Like the corners of my mind<br>Misty water-coloured memories  
>Of the way we were<em>

Rachel was staring hard at Shelby now, her eyes glimmering.

_Scattered pictures,  
>Of the smiles we left behind<br>Smiles we gave to one another  
>For the way we were<em>

_Can it be that it was all so simple then?  
>Or has time re-written every line?<br>If we had the chance to do it all again  
>Tell me, would we? <em>

Rachel took a deep breath.

_Could we?_

Shelby watched Rachel, swallowing hard.

_Memories,  
>May be beautiful and yet<br>What's too painful to remember  
>We simply choose to forget<em>

Rachel closed her eyes once again as she held the note.

_So it's the laughter  
>We will remember<br>Whenever we remember..._

Grace trained her gaze on Rachel, then angled slightly to Shelby. The emotions between the two were beyond charged now.

_The way we were..._

Shelby mouthed the last words as Rachel sang,

_The way we were..._

All of the glee club members began to clap, with Santana hurriedly wiping away a tear and looking angry at herself for having shed one. Quinn's eyes were glistening and Tina was smiling all too emotionally. Rachel looked at Finn, who nodded appreciatively.

"That was..." Shelby cleared her throat. "That was beautiful, Rachel. Very heartfelt."

"It – was." Rachel stared at Shelby.

Shelby nodded. "Yes, of course. I – enjoyed it. Right. So... I'll adjourn to discuss with Mr. Schuester for a while. When we return, I believe one of you has a little performance to entertain the rest with?"

Mercedes smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"Look forward." And Shelby left the auditorium with Will. The New Directions began to have a furious debate about who would win. Rachel just watched from the stage as Shelby walked out, her mouth trying to shape words, but no sound would come out.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Just as Will exited the auditorium with Shelby, talking excitedly, Emma came almost barrelling straight into him.

"Emma?" Will asked, surprised.

Emma gave a gasp, then shot past him and into the staff's ladies room. Shelby raised an eyebrow while Will stared after her in perplexity. Then Will ran to the ladies and knocked hard.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

He could hear sobs coming from within, and against his better judgement, he opened the door.

"Oh no..." Shelby sighed and came forward. "It's alright, I've got your back."

"Thanks," and Will slipped into the washroom. "Emma?"

He found her leaning over the sink, smudged mascara and all. "Oh, Emma, what happened?"

"Nothing," whispered Emma.

Just as she said that, from the gap that the door was opened at thanks to it being held by Shelby, Will could hear voices coming by, saying rather angrily,

"I don't know how they got such a counsellor here, I mean, seriously!"

The door swung open before Shelby could say anything, and two ladies stormed into the washroom.

"Sorry," said Shelby, shrugging.

"What are _you_ doing here?" One of the ladies stared at Will in horror.

Will hesitated for a moment, then pointed to Emma. "My friend's emotional at the moment, I'm just –"

"So apart from being completely useless and anal, you're a whore too?" sneered one of the ladies.

"Hey!" Will got angry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Emma trembled beside him, and Will guessed that it must have been something to do with these two women. He narrowed his eyes at them. "What's going on?"

"Well, your precious little lady here is not fit to be a guidance counsellor! Tells my kid not to date publicly in school and to stop shaking his leg and to get his 'stupid, dirty fluids away from her'!" The woman used air quotes, glaring at Emma. "I mean, who's his mother? _Me!_ What makes you think you have the right to scold him like that?"

"He blew his snot at me!" cried Emma.

"Hey, listen, if you have serious issues against Emma's integrity as a counsellor, I suggest you file a complaint with Principal Figgins." Will folded his arms. "I'm sure he'll deal with this issue in a fair and just manner. But this entails questioning your son as to what his behaviour is like with her as well. I don't deny that," he paused, looking at Emma, whose head was still bent over the sink, "Emma is facing some personal issues in life, but I'm sure that she meant your son no harm."

"I'm not..." Emma began, but choked over her own tears.

The lady glared at him, then hurriedly washed her hands and hooked her arm in her friend's. "Come on, Lizzy, let's go."

The duo stormed out, and Shelby gave them a parting arched eyebrow.

"What's she doing here?" Emma gritted her teeth as she splashed her face with water. Will offered her a handkerchief but she flatly refused to take it.

"We're doing the tryout judging now," said Will, kindly. "Emma... what's going on?"

Emma shook her head. "Unreasonable parents, that's all."

"You seem a little... frazzled."

"A little?" Emma snorted as she flipped her hair back up. "No. Not at all."

Shelby closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm not frazzled at all when I see that boy in the corridor macking out with his girlfriend as though it's the end of the world, and when I call him in, he accuses me of being a busybody and proceeds to act like a total thug, including blowing snot at my face. And then have his mother in to call me a whore," said Emma, biting back her tears. "And I'm not at all frazzled when I see you and her embracing alone in the auditorium, talking about how you wouldn't give up on each other and you being so _glad _to see her. I'm totally not frazzled at all!"

Will frowned. "Wait, what?" His eyes widened as he recalled the escaping figure. "That was you. You were in the auditorium! _Too,_" he added, his frown deepening as he thought of Rachel.

"To find out that you have rekindled a flame with your old love? Yes."

"Emma," began Will, then he sighed. "You've got it all wrong."

Emma glared at him. "How wrong could my eyes be?"

"Well, I think you saw what you _wanted_ to see. Shelby's not back for me, she's back for Rachel."

"But you want her."

"No..."

Shelby pushed open the door, and Emma stared incredulously at her. "By the way, he wants _you_."

The door shut again, and Will looked expectantly at Emma.

Emma shook her head. "I – I need some rest."

Will put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Emma, my feelings for you – are still very messed up. I don't want to screw this up, and I already have." He sighed again. "I'm sorry. But I honestly have no feelings for Shelby, and that all the feelings I had on that stage were meant for you."

Emma tried to search for a trace of dishonesty in his eyes, but couldn't.

"Emma..." Will looked into her eyes. "Have you been going for your therapy?"

Emma just brushed his hand off her shoulder and said quietly,

"I think I should go."

With that, she opened the door, nearly causing Shelby to fall in the process, and walked off. Shelby eyed Will skeptically, then asked,

"So can we discuss the selection now?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sorry, folks," said Will, as he and Shelby re-entered the auditorium. He could feel the tension in the air, so he tried to smile at the kids. "C'mon, it won't be the end of the world if you're not selected. For that matter... it's still up to Miss Corcoran to make the final decision at the final second... after all, she's got many to pick from beyond McKinley and beyond Ohio as well."

"That helps," muttered Kurt, looking at Blaine.

"In the meantime, shall we welcome Mercedes? I'm sure we'll all like to hear from her."

The glee club cheered as Mercedes walked onto the stage, dressed down in a tee and tights as compared to the audition participants.

"Hi, I just wanted to dedicate this song to all of you..." Mercedes smiled at her friends. "No matter whether those who tried get in or not, I think we're all just thankful for the opportunity to get to sing at this time of our lives. So... like Rachel, I'm going to sing something from my idol. Here goes."

The spotlight narrowed onto her as the band kept silent. Mercedes closed her eyes and began to sing,

_If I should stay_

Kurt's eyes widened.

_I would only be in your way_

Rachel looked mildly embarrassed as Mercedes's gaze landed on her. But she began to smile as she saw the same expression on Mercedes's face.

_So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way<em>

Her voice echoed round the auditorium, before the music gently came in to back up her singing.

_And I..._

_...will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>You, my darling you, hmm..._

Will watched the girl on stage, a small smile creeping up the edge of his lips.

_Bittersweet memories_

Santana made a face as Mercedes pointed playfully at her.

_That is all I'm taking with me  
>So, goodbye. Please don't cry.<em>

Quinn smiled as Mercedes looked at her.

_We both know I'm not what you, you need..._

Sam returned Mercedes's thoughtful gaze.

_And I..._

_...will always love you  
>I will always love you...<em>

As the music played on, Kurt stood up and began to make his way to the stage. Blaine followed, then Rachel, then Finn. Puck got up and held out his hand to Quinn, who reluctantly took it. Then Sam, Tina, Mike... Natalie pushed Artie along and looked back at Grace, who eventually got up as well. Mercedes watched as they clambered onto the stage, her eyes shining while singing,

_I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of<br>And I wish to you, joy and happiness  
>But above all this, I wish you love<em>

She paused, before belting out,

_And I... will always love you..._

The glee club came in chorusing the harmony,

_I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>I, I will always love you_

Sam had come forward, looking intently at Mercedes as he took her hand. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down as she sang,

_You, darling, I love you  
>Ooh, I'll always... I'll always love you<em>

Her last note rang around the stage and auditorium, and everyone circled her to give her a big hug as she cried. When they finally released her, Mercedes stared straight and saw that Shelby had tears streaming down her face too. Will's eyes were shining.

Shelby took hold of the microphone. "Mercedes, right?"

"Yes," whispered Mercedes.

"That – was singularly the most spectacular solo performance I've seen a student give."

Mercedes looked sideways at Rachel, who was staring at Shelby with her mouth slightly open. Then she looked back at Shelby, her heart brimming with emotion.

Will looked at Shelby too. "So... shall we announce the result?"

Kurt clutched at Blaine, while Rachel leaned into Finn. Santana made a face.

Shelby took a deep breath.

"Actually, I'd... like to postpone my decision for a day, if you all don't mind."

With that, Shelby exited the room once again, leaving Will and the kids staring after her in the auditorium.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel stared at the door, raising her hand halfway before she put it down again. She wasn't supposed to be here. But she had to come, even if it meant having to drag Finn along as her chauffeur so she could stalk Shelby all the way to the Grand Hyatt.

Finally, she closed her eyes and knocked hard on the door. Then she took a step back and let out the breath she had been holding.

The door handle clicked, and the door opened slightly.

"Rachel?" Shelby unlocked the door fully. "What – how did you – what are you doing here?"

"I'm really sorry..." Rachel bit her lip, and turned to go.

"Wait!" Shelby cried. "What did you want?"

"I don't know," said Rachel, awkwardly. "I – I just felt like I needed to talk to you."

"Well then, why are you running away?"

"I shouldn't have –"

Shelby opened her door wider. "Come in."

Rachel stepped into the hotel room, slightly disappointed to note that the quarters didn't look as luxurious as she had imagined it to be.

"Sorry," said Shelby, grabbing a towel off the floor. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

Rachel took a seat in one of the chairs and stared at Shelby as she cleared up the room. She wrung her hands together, not quite sure what to say.

When Shelby was done, she turned to face Rachel, hands on her hips. "You do know that in Broadway practice, whoever auditions cannot meet the casting directors during the decision-making process, don't you?"

"I – I know," stammered Rachel. "B-but I just wanted to –" She composed herself. "I know you're not going to bring me to New York anyway."

Shelby arched an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"You wouldn't want to," said Rachel, head bent. "I remind you of the regrets in your life."

Shelby looked pained. "Rachel, you're not a regret in my life. I am to yours."

"See, this is why I shouldn't have come. I'm not even sure why I did." Rachel stood up, flustered.

"Rachel, I came to Ohio specially to find out how you are," said Shelby, quietly.

Rachel looked up, surprised.

Shelby wasn't quite sure how to continue; she fiddled with the curtains, then walked from wall to wall. Rachel watched her, trying to sort out her thoughts. Eventually, she whispered,

"I don't mean to – you know, become a family and all. I know your reasons and fully understand and accept them. I'm sure Beth is the little girl whom you would watch her grow up to be a beautiful girl," Rachel cracked a small, sad smile, "but I just really wanted to – I've always dreamed of being on the stage and all, but most of all, I've always dreamed that my mother would be somewhere in the crowd smiling at me. Showing she was proud of me."

Rachel ran a hand through her hair. "God, I feel so terrible for saying all this to you, I'm so –"

"Rachel. I am proud of you."

Rachel stared at Shelby. "Y-you are?"

"When you sang Barbra?" Shelby smiled. "You're going to be a great, amazing, beautiful singer one day, Rachel."

Rachel smiled slightly.

"But I'm not going to pick you."

Rachel's smile faltered.

"It's got nothing to do with you being my daughter, to be perfectly honest, even though traditionally, Broadway legends don't like to give their children a leg up in the arena either." Shelby sighed. "I just don't think the role's for you."

"The fit."

"Yes, the fit of the role and the actor-singer."

"You are picking Mercedes after all, despite what you said," said Rachel, quietly.

Shelby chewed on her lip. "And I believe you knew I would."

Rachel had to smile slightly.

"She will get a shot at this chance during the summer break. It's no guarantee either, but it's a shot for her."

"But her parents?"

"...are woefully misinformed about the wonderful opportunity that their daughter has in her hands. I've personally called them up and addressed all their worries, along with the appropriate documents."

"So it's settled," said Rachel, trying to hide her disappointment, but failing miserably.

"Act like you're surprised tomorrow."

"Was I... you know, was I..."

"Rachel, I think it's best if you didn't know what was the first result," said Shelby, quietly.

Rachel looked around awkwardly before nodding slightly. "How – how is Beth?"

"Very well. Pretty, like her mother. Quite tough – I suppose, like her father."

"Could I see her someday?"

Shelby looked at Rachel intently. "She's in the care of my friend in New York now, but yes, one day, I will bring her to meet you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

There was a sudden knock on the door, jolting both Shelby and Rachel. Quickly, Shelby went to open the door, only to find a rather dishevelled Finn standing there.

"Oh, hi, Miss Corcoran," said Finn, a little breathlessly. "Erm..."

"Finn, I told you to wait downstairs!" hissed Rachel.

"Sorry – you took kinda long, I was beginning to think you'd lost your way or something..."

Rachel sighed; Shelby smiled, then turned back to Rachel. "I guess you'd better get going."

"Wait..." Rachel hesitated as she walked forward. "I – well, I just wanted to say it's – it's good to see you, and – just so you know, it felt really good to watch you listen to my singing."

"It felt good listening to your singing," said Shelby, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder."I will never be the mother you truly desired, Rachel. But I hope to be in the audience one day to watch you sing again, on stage. On a true stage."

Rachel nearly wanted to fling her arms around Shelby, but decided against it as she backed into Finn's arms. "Thank you."

Shelby smiled as she watched Finn lead Rachel away, arm around her protectively. Then she closed the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tina?"

Tina spun away from her locker to see Artie wheeling towards her. "Oh. Hi, Artie!"

"Hi." He looked up at her thoughtfully. "Erm, listen..."

"You know, I'm so happy for Mercedes!" Tina beamed as she cocked her head sideways to look at Mercedes sauntering down the hallway with pride and joy still written on her face, despite having been obviously slushied blue from head to toe. Santana and Brittany accosted her, with Brittany laughing and throwing a towel on top of Mercedes's head, while Santana looked skeptical as she swiped a layer of blue ice off Mercedes's shoulder.

Artie couldn't help grinning too. "That girl's got it going."

Tina giggled, then tried to look solemn. "All's fair. I was beginning to worry Ms. Corcoran would select Rachel."

"Why didn't you audition?"

Tina was startled. "Who, me?" Then she laughed. "Artie, don't be ridiculous."

"Tina, you can't fool me," said Artie, quietly. "Broadway's your dream just as much as it is Rachel's, or Kurt's. You want this even more than Mercedes does."

"You're forgetting something," said Tina, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not as talented as them."

Artie stared at her. "You don't truly believe that, do you?"

Tina shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"Tina..."

"I have to go, Artie. I need to... study. Tomorrow's the first meeting for the Brainiacs, remember?" She smiled. "I'll see you then."

Artie tried to call after her again, but she had disappeared through the crowd of students almost too quickly. He bit his lower lip, then wheeled off. On the other side of the hallway, Blaine was arranging the books in his locker as Karofsky came up to him, staring in disbelief.

"You're okay?"

"Oh, hi," said Blaine, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Karofsky narrowed his eyes at Blaine, who raised his head slightly. "Oh, right. You told me I was going to get beaten up a few days ago. I'm fine."

"But..."

"They're just screwing around with you, Karofsky," said Blaine, and he tilted his head to the side. Karofsky followed his line of vision, and scowled when he saw Azimio and gang around the corridor, smirking at him. _Damn, they played me and made me look like a fool trying to warn the proud gay kid!_

Karofsky let out a low snarl. Blaine closed his locker and looked intently at Karofsky. "Hey."

Karofsky's head snapped up as he glared at Blaine. "What?"

"Don't let them get you down. They don't define you."

"Cut the preach, Anderson," said Karofsky, coldly. "I don't like being played around like this."

Blaine wanted to say something, then thought better of it. "You can lie low if you want. But don't let them get _inside_. And I don't mean in the dirty sense."

Then Blaine walked off, leaving Karofsky scowling even harder than ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Phil Collins – "You'll Be In My Heart"<em> (Will & Shelby)_  
>Aspects of Love – "Love Changes Everything"<em> (Kurt)  
><em>Marc Anthony – "I Need To Know"<em> (Blaine)  
><em>Barbra Streisand – "The Way We Were"<em> (Rachel)  
><em>Whitney Houston – "I'll Always Love You"<em> (Mercedes)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next interval/episode will be posted a bit later than usual as I need to make more adjustments to the episode, as well as due to hectic RL. But sneak peek for episode 6 (after the interval) - we're going back to the test-and-tried formula of duets! But Mr. Schuester thinks it's time to shake things up a little, so maybe those duets aren't what you're expecting... stay tuned! (:


	11. E: Artie & Natalie

**A/N:** Turns out I can post this new chapter relatively on time! Thanks to all who have been reading/reviewing, even a single review encourages me greatly! (: Also, a slight note about the story description - it now includes pairings (partly to attract readers, and partly to warn those who aren't comfortable with reading about some), but they MAY or MAY NOT be endgame; they're just the ones that I'm featuring majorly, so please don't get upset if there are any changes in relationships! It will all be for the positive development of the characters because it's characterisation that I'm focused on, and friendships as well (:

Enjoy this next one; I'm beginning to find this duo quite fun to write :D

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE E: Artie &amp; Natalie<strong>

Artie sucked on his bottom lip, then looked up to the side where Natalie was leaning against the wall and staring ahead into the road where the McKinley students were pouring out onto, heading out of school.

"You – don't have to wait with me," he said. Then he winced. "Sorry, no offence meant and – you know."

Natalie gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, I'll shut up." He folded his hands.

When most of the crowd had left, he couldn't help but look back up at Natalie again. Her black fringe was all straggly, covering her eyes from view as she focused on patting down the creases in her skirt. Yesterday she had donned a graphic tee with acid-wash jeans and sneakers, with her hair up in a messy bun. Today she was in a tank-top with a thin cardigan over, along with a short flowy skirt and ballet flats, and her hair was half down past her shoulders. Sometimes she was as tough and crude as any boy, sometimes she could be fairly dainty and feminine. Artie was thoroughly confused as to who she really was, even after knowing her for a few weeks.

"What are you staring at?" Natalie asked, her head still bent as she thumbed down a crease.

"N-nothing."

"Artie Abrams, if you have a crush on me, just admit it."

"What?" Artie squeaked, a bit too loudly. "Girl, you're insane."

Natalie looked up, smirking. "Aw come on."

Artie hesitated. "I hope you aren't getting the wrong idea."

Natalie snorted as she folded her arms. "Well, if you really are, I'm breaking your heart straight here and now. That'll give you all the wrong ideas."

Artie couldn't help but grin. "You know, you can be really fun to be around. Why don't you talk more with the other glee kids?"

Natalie's smirk was replaced with a stony expression. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Well, Puck for one would really like to get a word in with you."

"Puckerman?" Natalie laughed sarcastically. "Really, Abrams. That's who you'd set me up with."

Artie laughed. "Well, he seems pretty interested."

Natalie sat down on the steps next to Artie's wheelchair, her hair a little too close to Artie's fingers for his comfort. He somehow itched to run his fingers down those long black strands, just to feel if it was the same.

"Well, I'm not," said Natalie, jerking Artie out of his thoughts. "I'm not interested in dating and all that sort of crap."

"You're not interested in friends either?"

Natalie turned to look at him, her brown eyes shining. "Do you consider yourself my friend?"

Artie smiled at her. "Of course."

"Then that's all that matters," said Natalie, turning back to face the road.

"Then why don't you try to step out a bit?" asked Artie. "You're always cold towards everyone else. Nobody believes me when I say you're actually a really nice person. Well, except Mercedes who said you were pretty cool when you guys practiced the duet. But then the next day you kinda just walked past her like she was transparent."

Natalie shrugged. "They've stamped that label on me the moment I walked into the school. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes, there _is_ something you can do –"

"Is that your dad?" She pointed to an incoming car.

Artie sighed. "No, and don't change the subject."

"Just because you're my friend, Abrams, doesn't mean you can be so bossy."

"Hmm... okay, another topic then."

"No, my turn."

"O-kay. What?"

"You have the hots for someone."

Artie gaped. "What?"

Natalie shrugged. "I don't understand why you aren't honest with her."

"Says the girl who's keeping a hell lot of secrets herself."

Natalie gave him an annoyed look, then she leaned her head against the wall. Artie eyed her for a while, then he looked sheepish. "Is it that obvious?"

"Who? That you miss Brittany?"

Artie started for a moment, then he felt a gasp of breath leave his mouth – a slight feeling of relief. "Y-yeah."

Natalie scoffed. "Come _on_."

"What?"

Natalie shook her head. "Never mind."

"Okay," said Artie, quickly. "My turn again. Why did you agree to let Grace try out? She's been quite mean to you, hasn't she?"

Natalie cupped her face with her hands. "You guys always complain about being hated on by the rest of the school. It's the same principle."

Artie was surprised. "Do you really not care at all? What other people say?"

There was an awkward silence, at least for Artie, because he had no idea what else to say if Natalie didn't reply.

"Well," said Natalie, finally. "Sometimes just keeping to yourself does wonders for your self-discipline."

"Being in a bubble doesn't help all the time, you know."

"What, then open your ears to the hateful words that pour from the mouth of a bitch like Grace?" asked Natalie, so candidly that Artie flinched. "And then shut your ears to that amazing voice that somehow is akin to an angel's?"

Artie couldn't argue against that.

"It's a matter of when we want to open and shut ourselves," said Natalie, picking at her skirt again.

"Natalie, you're an enigma."

"And I have no idea what that means."

"Well –"

"I'm quite convinced that _that_ is your dad."

"You're doing it again."

"Don't put 'kidnapping' on my record." Natalie's smirk faded instantly after she said that.

Artie hadn't noticed; instead, he had looked up to see the familiar grey Audi roll into the school grounds. "You're going to be like the boy who cried wolf one day."

"Nah, you're too smart for that," said Natalie, and she helped to push Artie down the ramp. "And I'm asking the first question next time." As Artie's father came out of the car, she slipped away round the school building.

"Who was that?" asked Mr. Abrams, as Artie rolled up to the car.

"Natalie," said Artie. Then he smiled. "A good friend."


	12. Episode 6: This Harmony

**A/N:** Song suggestions for upcoming episodes, anyone? (: Meanwhile, hope you enjoy this one - a good mix of musical numbers here!

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE SIX: "'This' Harmony"<strong>

Will walked into the choir room, only to find that something was not quite right. He scanned the students, who were all still busy talking to one another, then frowned.

_What... was wrong?_

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel broke his reverie.

"Why are you all seated in the same position again?" asked Will, still frowning. "I mean. You all used to mix it up a bit, you know what I mean?"

"I think we're pretty happy with our current seating positions," said Kurt, smiling a little too brightly as Blaine gave him an amused look from the side.

Grace, seated alone and at the back of the glee club gang once more, made a face.

Will put his sheet music on the table, then sat on it and faced his glee kids. "But I'm not."

"Mr. Schue, it's okay. Sitting too near certain people can cause toxic reactions," said Santana, coolly. Mercedes, who was sitting next to her, gave her a skeptical look.

"Come on, Mr. Schue, lighten up," said Puck, flippantly.

"Okay, look, guys." Will sighed, and the glee club finally stopped talking amongst themselves and looked at him expectantly. "Look, sectionals is in less than a month's time, and we're starting to rest on our laurels _again_! I think it's time we shook things up a little, you know, get out of our comfort zone!"

"I hate it when he does that," said Mercedes, groaning.

"I want you all to do duets this week," Will said, and as expected, there was a ripple of excited chatter, "BUT."

"Please, Mr. Schue," Rachel began, but Will shook his head.

"No," he said. "I want you all to pick a duet partner that you've _never really_ sung with. Somebody different, maybe even with a different style. I want to see some musical experimentation going on. What I want is some creativity, something that can possibly spark an idea for our sectionals piece."

"Mr. Schue, there're fifteen of us," said Artie, helpfully.

"Well... if you guys can't find partners, then whoever's, you know, left, maybe could negotiate a group number instead?"

Finn and Rachel exchanged tired, unhappy glances.

"I know you all can do it. So I want to see something good. Is that clear?"

Everyone mirrored Finn's and Rachel's expressions.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm really appreciating that neckscarf. I never knew you were that up-to-date with fall fashion," said Kurt, beaming at the thin amber-coloured cloth on Blaine's neck.

As usual, both of them were seated in the centre of the Lima Bean having coffee. Kurt had to admit his caffeine addiction was really due to Blaine, but at least it was where the two of them could hang on without getting much side-eyes. Though the last time with Grace was really unfortunate, thought Kurt.

Blaine smirked and patted it. "Your tastes are rubbing off. I thought I'd go for a subtler shade of orange."

"Excellent." Kurt clapped his hands together, then picked up his coffee. "I am expecting a day trip this weekend to the outlet mall down south. You need to iron your shirt though, Blaine, crumpled ones are not in, no matter what the grunge stylist thinks."

"Absolutely."

"By the way, who are you planning to do a duet with?" asked Kurt, as he swirled his coffee cup. "If not me, that is. And not Rachel." He made a rather curt emphasis on the last name.

Blaine made a face. "Thanks for showing me how many friends I've got in McKinley." He sobered a bit at the thought. "Well, I don't know, to be honest. I don't know everybody's musical sounds _that_ well."

"You could try Sam. He's got a top 40 feel."

Blaine hesitated. "I... don't think so."

"Relax, the situation isn't as bad as the last time _I_ tried to do a duet with him."

Blaine just shook his head. "I think – my voice still goes better with a girl's. I mean, no offence to you."

"None taken. Then I think you should try Santana," said Kurt, decisively. "That might work."

Blaine pondered. "Yeah... that's not too bad an idea. I'll text her now."

Once Blaine had finished texting, he looked up to see that Kurt seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Kurt? What about you?"

"Oh, me? Uhh." Kurt wiped his mouth. "Gee, I'm not sure either."

"Does anybody else like Broadway in glee club?"

Kurt scrunched up his face. "Well, yeah the only person who I know kinda does and I haven't duetted with is Tina... but I actually don't really want to do Broadway stuff. I've been doing that for the last few practices. I need – a different kind of sound."

Blaine's phone buzzed, and he read the message, his smile growing wider. "Santana's all for it."

"Great!" Kurt threw up his hands. "The new kid in class got his partner and I don't!"

"Text Tina. She can do a different sound other than Broadway, I'm sure."

Kurt hesitated. "Actually, there's someone I'm kind of keen to duet with. No issues with Tina, but –"

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly?" Kurt chewed on his lip. "I think Grace has a voice to _die_ for, and I would love to sing with her if only she wasn't such an asshole."

Blaine didn't look too happy. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm fairly sure she's not duetting with anyone anytime soon," said Kurt, but he didn't look pleased either. "But for the sake of my musical reputation in glee club, I think I'm just going to have to give it a shot."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"My voice goes really well with yours, baby. We could do country together and totally best the Tim of Faith."

"Noah, that's a terrible pun," said Rachel, annoyedly. Then she turned to Natalie and sincerely said, "I truly believe that we could do something very unique and special together. I know you're not a showtunes type of girl, and I will be happy to be challenged with any genre that you suggest."

"I actually think our voices go better together," Sam offered, from behind. Mercedes gave him a look, but he shrugged. "All I'm saying is that I do country better than Puckerman."

"What?" Puck asked, incredulously.

"I was here _first_," emphasised Rachel.

"Lady duets might just give people the wrong idea," said Puck.

"The Corrs?" Sam suggested, helpfully.

Natalie sat at her chair, her eyes not turning to any of them.

"Seriously?" Grace called from the back, her voice carrying a hint of annoyance. "That's who you guys would fight over?"

Kurt tried to turn back to talk to her, but somehow, there seemed to be an invisible force stopping him from doing so. Next to him, Tina was trying to pacify Mike.

"It's just a harmless duet!"

"No!" Mike whispered, rather forcefully. Then he cast a quick glance at Artie, who was looking bemusedly at the chaos surrounding Natalie, before looking back at Tina. "I – I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Our voices go well together, Mike," said Tina, annoyed. "And you've got to trust me. There's _nothing_ between the both of us."

"Look, Artie's a great guy and all, but – there're so many other glee guys you haven't duetted with. Why don't you try Kurt? I mean..."

"I've already given Artie my word!" hissed Tina. "I'm not going to back out just because you can't trust me with him!"

Mike looked terribly unhappy, but Tina just folded her arms and looked away. Her gaze met Artie's, then Artie distracted himself by chuckling when Puck gave another pleading look to Natalie, who promptly nudged Artie in the ribs. Tina blinked, then looked away, while Mike turned to Brittany, who accepted his duet offer with a nod.

"Who's left?" Finn asked, mostly to himself.

Natalie raised her hand, effectively cutting off all the noise surrounding her. Then she turned to the back.

"Me?" asked Sam, hopefully.

"Do you have a partner?" Natalie asked, but her gaze was on Mercedes, who wasn't looking at her. Sam's smile faltered, then he stared at Mercedes and nudged her. She jerked up, saw Natalie eyeing her and gave the most skeptical look.

"You talkin' to me?"

"You're on your first step to Broadway," said Natalie, calmly ignoring Rachel's look of incredulity.

Mercedes frowned. "But girl, our voices..."

"Up for a challenge?" A little smirk hung at the edge of Natalie's lips.

"Hey!" Rachel cried. "I am!"

Upon seeing Rachel's competitive streak all fired up, Mercedes found hers equally burning. "Fine! I'll do it."

"But..." Sam protested.

"I don't believe this!" wailed Rachel.

"Did you even hear a word of what I said?" Puck demanded.

Natalie turned to him, then shrugged. "You're better off doing jazz than country."

Puck's eyebrows shot up. "Jazz?"

Natalie eyed someone behind Puck, then turned away to busy with her skirt once again. Artie chuckled once more, and she elbowed him hard.

Puck turned behind to see Quinn looking rather sulky. Then he hesitated for a bit, before finally opening his mouth to ask,

"Do you... have someone to sing with?"

Quinn started for a moment, then she looked cross. "No."

"You want to..."

"No, I'm not singing with you."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You don't have a lot of choice, woman. You've sung with Sam, Finn, Rachel..."

"There's..." Quinn looked around. "Artie?"

Artie shook his head. "Tina."

"Oh." Quinn looked at Mike, who wasn't looking pleased. He gestured to Brittany behind. Santana was already sitting next to Blaine, and the two of them made gestures to show that they were singing together. Then Quinn's eyes landed on Kurt. "Yes, there's always..."

"Nope, not always," said Kurt, apologetically. Then he took a deep breath and turned to Grace. "I know I was horrid to you at the Lima Bean and all, but you – you do have an amazing voice and a talent that is – almost near mine. And so... I was wondering... if you would be my duet partner."

There was silence. Quinn looked incredulous.

"Kurt!" Rachel hissed.

"What?"

Grace smirked. "I was going to pick the Berry girl, but now that I see how lost she looks with no one to sing with, I'm taking up your offer."

"Pick the Berry girl?" Rachel demanded. "Excuse me? Nobody _picks_ me..."

"Rachel?" Sam inched his way into the conversation. "We haven't really done a proper duet together. In that case..."

Rachel sighed. "Yes, I suppose so... but can we please not do country?"

"As long as you don't make me sing a cabaret showtune and wear anything similar to those tight gold shorts."

As Kurt turned to Blaine to beam, Quinn's sulk deepened as she turned to face Puck.

"Guess you don't have much of a choice," said Puck, shrugging.

Quinn scowled and looked extremely bitter.

Next to her, Finn looked all around and moaned. He tried to catch Rachel's eye, but she was already busy discussing with Sam. He whipped out his phone to play, and unconsciously, his fingers somehow brought out the name 'Josie' in his address book.

If only she had been in glee club. They would have been a great new duet force, and Finn could show off something different.

He tucked his phone back in his pocket and sighed again.

When the bell rang, all of the glee club members started packing their bags. Once Will had walked out, Brittany whispered a little to Mike, who thought for a while, then nodded with a light shrug. He gestured to Tina to leave first. Brittany then walked over to Santana, who was ready to go.

"Hey, San?"

Santana eyed Brittany momentarily, then turned to Blaine. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow or something."

"No, hey, you can stay too," said Brittany, smiling, and Blaine stared in surprise.

Santana didn't look too happy. "What's up?"

"Well, Mike and I were wondering if you guys wouldn't mind us joining in your duet to make a double duet," said Brittany, earnestly. Mike had now turned around in his chair and was looking expectantly at both Santana and Blaine.

"But why?" asked Santana, her eyes narrowing.

"It'll be fun, like we could dance to your singing," said Brittany.

"You can sing, Britt," said Santana, half-annoyed. "Don't look down on yourself like that."

"Yeah, I know I can sing as well as Britney Spears," said Brittany, confidently. "But Mike Chang can't."

"Hey, I can!" Mike retorted, indignantly. "You're the one who..." He trailed off as he saw Santana's death-glare. "Well, I mean I thought you wanted us to sound... more outstanding vocally..."

"Ouchie." Blaine shot Mike a sympathising look. "Well, I'm down with anything, really. I just want to do a fun number."

"Group numbers were meant for people who can't find a duet partner," said Santana, slightly frostily.

"Aw, come on, Santana, lighten up," said Mike. "I think the four of us could do something pretty upbeat and different."

"Yeah," said Brittany, getting more enthusiastic. "Since there's four of us, we could totally do a remix of the Teletubbies song! I would be totally on about doing Dipsy, 'cos that's such an awesome name."

Blaine raised his eyebrows; Mike choked back a laugh; only Santana folded her arms and looked unhappy.

"San?" Brittany's smile faded. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"Never mind," said Santana, sharply. "Whatever floats your boat. And we're doing something from The Supremes, 'cos that's what the Hobbitus and I are." Blaine chuckled at that. "No negotiation there if you wanna join in, and you guys can do all the choreography and we will kill that number." She picked up her bag. "Ain't no Berries or Mercedes or Red Posh Spice Wannabes gonna take me down."

"Yeah!" Brittany cheered, but Santana was already making her way out. "So, were the Supremes four great heroes like the Teletubbies too?"

Blaine and Mike exchanged awkward looks.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma was trying to arrange some flowers in a vase when a knock on her door startled her.

Will opened the door slightly and stuck his head in. "Can the rest of me come in?"

"If I said no?" Emma tried to hide a smile.

Will winced. "This would be a really awkward sight to stare at everytime you look up from your desk."

Emma giggled as he let himself in.

"So..." Will ran a hand through his hair. "You feeling okay?"

Emma stopped laughing and sat down. "Y-yeah."

Will took a seat too and stared at her with a smile a little too bright for Emma's comfort.

Emma cleared her throat. "Don't – don't you have other things to do?"

"Oh, well, I err..." Will made a few hand gestures. "I just thought it'll be nice if you could drop by glee club practice next week. The kids are shaking things up a little, duetting with people they haven't sung with before, so I'm expecting some new musical ideas and all." His smile pulled into a grin. "After a hectic week, it'll probably be nice for you to come relax and unwind with some music."

"Wow, Will," said Emma, beaming. "I'd love to."

Will rubbed his hands together. "That's great!" He paused for a while. "Okay, I hope I'm not overstepping here, but I just wanted to find out if..." He made a few more hand gestures. "If everything's okay."

"You've asked that a lot of times," said Emma, calmly.

"Yes, but..." Will hesitated. "Like how are things between you and Carl?"

Emma picked up a pen and began to write, but her hand was shaking. "It's almost settled. I'm just waiting for him to sign."

Will was surprised. "He hasn't?"

Emma shook her head.

"But..."

"Will, I'd like to concentrate on my work now," said Emma, gesturing to the paper before her. "I need to hand these documents in to Figgins' office by the end of the day."

Will hesitated again, but Emma merely looked at him expectantly.

"Sure, yeah..." Will got up and scratched his head. "Well, Emma, you know, if you need anything..."

"I'll see you next week," said Emma, her tone now slightly clipped.

Will nodded awkwardly, then left. Emma took a deep breath and began writing once more, trying to steady her hand with the other.

A few seconds later, a loud knock came, startling her and causing her to smudge her paper. Flustered, Emma grabbed a tissue and began dabbing furiously at the smudge.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Pillsbury," said a rather nervous voice, and Emma looked up to see Finn Hudson come forward to help her with the smudge.

"No, no," said Emma, hurriedly sitting down again and pulling the paper away from Finn. "I'm good, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," said Finn, relieved, but he couldn't keep his eyes off where she was about to put the paper.

Emma cleared her throat, and he looked back up innocently. "So, what's up, Finn? Are you good? Are you fine?"

"Well..." Finn looked confused. "I wouldn't be if I came to look for you, right?"

Emma took a deep breath and smiled. "Right. What can I do for you?"

Finn sat down. "Do you remember the time when you told me about a football scholarship? And I applied?"

"...yes."

"And I didn't get it, yeah," said Finn, awkwardly. "But uhh... now McKinley's got an arts scholarship, and I was wondering if – if I would be, you know, up to the mark for it."

"I thought this would be a better conversation topic for you and Mr. Schuester, Finn," said Emma.

"I..."

Emma looked concerned. "What is it that you're worried about?"

"I just feel like I won't be able to get it. Five awards. Fifteen glee club kids and many more who are in arts groups or even non-arts groups in school. But I _want_ to, because..." He looked down at his hands. "That's the only way I can get to go to New York with Rachel."

Emma suddenly understood. She clasped her hands together as she leaned forward. "Finn, you do know that you're in high school, right? In high school, thinking about your future is really about yourself. It's still early days to think about whether the people around you will be together with you in the long run. This is your only chance to determine your direction, and I'm sure you're more than capable to do it. I mean, your grades are still kinda average..." She tried to look extremely nonchalant about that. "But there's still a chance to pull it up."

"You really think I can?" Finn asked, almost desperately. "I mean. Without having to take tuition from Artie maybe, because the dude's instilling some crack-addiction to geometry in Puckerman..."

"I'm sure you have the drive to work hard yourself," said Emma, smiling. "Rachel can be a motivating factor for you to win that scholarship, but ultimately, it's about you wanting to earn it so that you can create your own future."

Finn looked relieved. "Okay, thanks, Miss P. That felt better... just needed to feel that I could do it."

"Glad to be of help anytime, Finn."

Finn shut the door behind him and walked onto the hallway, feeling a bit more confident. An arm slipped through him and he jerked slightly, only to realise that it was Rachel, staring surprisedly up at him.

"What were you doing in Miss Pillsbury's office?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, nothing, just checking some stuff with her," said Finn, smiling a little too brightly. "So how's that uhh... duet with Sam coming along?"

"Oh." Rachel shook her head and looked annoyed. "Sam's a fine fellow, even though he is way too obsessed with imitating people I have no idea who they are but sound like they're from another era or planet. But also, we can't seem to agree on _any_ song! All his choices are so..." She waved her hands around. "I need songs to express myself, my emotions, a certain level of maturity! I mean, he thought that Celine Dion was a fragrance model!"

Finn chuckled slightly.

"Who're you duetting with, by the way?"

Finn stopped walking, and Rachel looked sideways at him. Then she frowned and walked in front of him. "Finn?" She tried to smile. "It's okay, I won't get jealous."

"Well, who do you think I'm duetting with?"

Rachel opened her mouth, then she shut it and frowned harder. Then she tried to count off her fingers.

"It's not a girl!" she exclaimed, then proceeded to count again.

Finn closed his hands around her fingers, bringing her gaze back up to his. "No one, that's who I'm duetting with."

With that, he walked off.

Rachel stared after him, recognition dawning upon her far too late.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_If I die young  
>Bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Oh..._

Tina's sweet voice met with the light strumming of a guitar and banjo as she and Artie hummed along with the music in harmony. Artie wheeled around to face her as he sang a low harmony to Tina's melody,

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

Artie sang,

_The sharp knife of a short life, well..._

Tina continued,

_I've had just enough time_

Together they sang again,

_If I die young  
>Bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well...  
>I've had just enough time<em>

As they hummed again, Artie took Tina's hand and spun her around as best as he could in a wheelchair. The other glee club members watched and swayed along, except for Mike, Natalie and Santana. Mike was watching with his lips pressed tightly together, while Natalie had her eyes narrowed. Santana's eyes darted between Brittany and Tina and somehow frustration was building up within her, especially when she saw Brittany swaying along, but with a rather sad look.

Will was looking at Emma beside him. She looked contented and was swaying slightly along, but he couldn't help feeling that she was just wearing a mask all the time. He decided not to make her feel uneasy, and settled back in his chair.

Artie and Tina sang another verse,

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life, well...  
>I've had just enough time<em>

There was a short pause as Tina broke her gaze on Artie. Artie took a deep breath as he sang quietly,

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>

Tina reluctantly took Artie's outstretched hand again as she sang,

_And maybe you'll hear the words I've been singing  
>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

"This is a really morbid song," Finn whispered to Brittany on his right, who shushed him immediately. Rachel glanced at him, then looked uncomfortable.

_If I die young  
>Bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song_

As Artie continued to sing lines of '_If I die young_' softly, Tina sang in a crystal-clear voice,

_Oh-oh  
>The ballad of a dove<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh..._

_The sharp knife of a short life, well...  
>I've had just enough time<em>

The music drifted into single chords as Tina sang alone,

_So put on your best, boys  
>And I'll wear my pearls<em>

Their lingering harmony ended beautifully with the strings and a fading cymbal sound. Once the lights went on, the rest cheered and Mercedes had her hand to her heart as she grinned at Tina, who smiled back. Emma clapped enthusiastically, surprising Will slightly. The duo bowed, then moved in separate directions without saying a word to each other – Artie between Sam and Natalie, while Tina went back to sit beside Mike. Artie watched as Tina broke into a smile and kissed Mike on the cheek, instantly brightening up his previously dour expression.

"What was that about?" asked Grace, but no one seemed to pay attention to her.

"That's not... a literal expression, is it?" asked Kurt, tentatively.

Tina shook her head as she smiled, but said no more. Artie looked at Natalie, who nodded slightly.

Will walked up to the centre, nodding. "That was a great try, Artie and Tina. Haven't noticed that you guys didn't manage to duet before, which is quite odd, considering your voices are quite versatile. I'll note that in future."

Mike's smile faltered slightly.

"So we have country all settled. Please tell me we have another genre up next?"

"Sure, Mr. Schue," said Santana, airily. She nudged Blaine in the ribs, who winced slightly. "Come on, Frodo, we've got a Motown show to play."

"Aye, Eowyn, wouldn't dare turn you down lest I get myself sliced up by the warrior lady," said Blaine, grinning, earning himself a mocking glare from Santana. He flipped his neckscarf (Kurt nodded appreciatively at the new patterned cloth) and gestured to Mike, who immediately jumped out of his seat, while Brittany eagerly joined Santana, who merely took centrestage and stared cockily at the rest of the audience.

"Oh, four of you?" Will stared in surprise.

"We're sorta duetting in some ways," said Blaine, cheerfully. "Santana and I vocally, and Mike and Brittany through dance."

"You two," Will pointed to MIke and Brittany amusedly, "need to shake things up a bit in terms of dance partners. But having the four of you together is still refreshing, so take it away!"

Kurt looked extremely eager while Grace cast them an impatient glare.

As the music came on, Mike and Brittany began to do a little quick-step dance which involved a lot of twirling and hand movements. Mercedes began patting Kurt's hand excitedly, startling him. Rachel looked amused while Finn was surprised. Tina, Quinn and Sam began to clap along, while Puck and Artie began doing shoulder moves. Even Natalie had to crack a slight smile, while Will was encouraging Emma to shake a little bit, causing the ginger-haired counsellor to giggle uncontrollably. Grace looked around in disbelief as she sank back in her chair.

Santana began to sing as she danced some simple side-step moves with Blaine as they snapped their fingers,

_I need love, love to ease my mind  
>I need to find, find someone to call mine<br>But mama said_

The other three joined in to harmonise with her, even as Mike and Brittany were twirling about,

_You can't hurry love  
>No, you just have to wait<br>She said love don't come easy  
>It's a game of give and take<br>You can't hurry love  
>No, you just have to wait<br>You got to trust, give it time  
>No matter how long it takes<em>

Then Blaine sang, his eyes becoming slits with the energy he was giving,

_But how many heartaches must I stand  
>Before I find a love to let me live again<br>Right now the only thing  
>That keeps me hangin' on<br>When I feel my strength, yeah it's almost gone  
>I remember mama said, ohh...<em>

The glee club began to dance at their seats as the quartet led them in more upbeat moves, singing,

_You can't hurry love  
>No, you just have to wait<br>She said love don't come easy  
>It's a game of give and take<br>How long must I wait  
>How much more can I take<br>Before loneliness will cause my heart, heart to break_

Santana couldn't help but look at Brittany as she sang with all her might, Brittany harmonising along,

_No I can't bear to live my life alone  
>I grow impatient for a love to call my own<br>But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
>These precious words keep me hangin' on<br>I remember mama said_

Blaine joined in with a harmony from Mike, his eyes meeting Kurt's,

_You can't hurry love  
>No, you just have to wait<br>She said love don't come easy  
>It's a game of give and take<br>You can't hurry love  
>No, you just have to wait<br>She said trust, give it time  
>No matter how long it takes<em>

Santana danced to face Blaine as she sang,

_I keep waiting, I keep on waiting_

Blaine returned a grin to her as he sang,

_But it ain't easy, it ain't easy_

They ended the song there with a flourish of cymbals and drums, earning themselves hoots and cheers from their audience. Will clapped loud and hard, definitely pleased with the result. It didn't hurt that Emma's eyes were now shining and her cheeks flushed, so that was definitely something to be pleased about.

"So who's up next?" asked Emma, now rather excited.

Puck and Quinn exchanged glances.

_(Flashback: At Breadstix)_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into having dinner with you," said Quinn, breaking her breadstick into two rather crossly. "Now spill your ideas, I haven't got all day."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You know, I haven't got as much bad mojo comin' at me my whole life compared to the ten minutes that I've been sitting here with you."

Quinn glared at him.

Puck didn't flinch. "I know I've screwed up your life and I know you don't trust me anymore. But I'm not a total jerk, okay? I even went to do the responsible thing after the whole incident!"

Quinn snorted. "That doesn't concern me at all. That just makes me even sicker, 'cos while you're not impregnating girls out there, you're still hooking them up and ditching them like ragdolls. You think for all that massive steel Zizes has in her guns, she'd just care none the less and move on. But you're wrong."

Puck scowled and leaned back.

Quinn threw her breadsticks onto the plate. "Now what is it that you have in mind?"

"Jazz," said Puck, shortly. He grabbed a breadstick himself and began chewing on it.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Just because Natalie said so?"

"It suits our voices," said Puck, coldly. "Plus I was thinking of the song you played in your car when you gave me a ride to Target once."

Quinn was surprised. "What?"

"You were singing along to it," said Puck, grouchily snapping off another chunk of breadsticks. In between mouthfuls, he continued, "And you sounded great."

Quinn had no idea what he was talking about, till he grabbed his guitar by the side of the seat and sidled out of it. Before Quinn could protest, he had already pulled the case off the guitar, swung it around him and run up to the microphone on the stage. The pianist made a flourish of keys to grab everyone's attention, and Quinn felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she tried not to look annoyed and embarrassed all at once.

"Hey guys," said Puck, his voice slightly perkier now. "I'm going to sing a song with..." He eyed Quinn. "... a friend, and hope you like it. It's a little rehearsal for our assignment."

There was polite applause as Puck began to strum a jazzy tune on his guitar. The musicians on stage picked up the tune and began to play a light, airy jazz beat. Puck walked down the stage steps, towards Quinn, and began to sing,

_Fly me to the moon  
>And let me play among the stars<em>

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. How could he have remembered? It had been more than a year ago, even before that _incident_. She had been doing a favour to Puck by giving him a lift, because he was Finn's best buddy.

_Let me see what spring is like  
>On Jupiter and Mars<em>

Puck's signature smirk began to ease back onto his face as he looked away to sing,

_In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, baby, kiss me<em>

The heat in Quinn's cheeks did not diminish, but when Puck turned back to cue her, she couldn't help but sing as she got up to follow him past the tables of Breadstix.

_Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing forever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<em>

This sounded totally wrong, singing this song with Puck. But when he took her hand and led her on stage, she couldn't help smiling slightly as they both sang,

_In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<em>

(_End Flashback_)

They were back in the choir room, singing in front of the glee club.

_Fly me to the moon  
>And let me play among the stars<em> (Quinn: _play among the stars_)  
><em>Let me see what spring is like<br>On Jupiter and Mars_ (Puck: _ohh..._)

_In other words, hold my hand...  
>Ooh...<em>

Puck was still holding onto Quinn's hand as he looked at her. She met his gaze for a short while, then looked at Finn, who was watching her intently, and at Sam, who put his arm around Mercedes instinctively.

_Why don't you fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing forever more<em>

Puck carried on,

_Because you are all I long for  
>All I worship and I adore<em>

The music trickled into short cymbal flourishes and light guitar strums.

_In other words, please be true  
>In other words<br>In other words, I... I love you_

Puck ended the song with a few more strums, then the glee club clapped in approval. Quinn immediately unhooked her hand from Puck's. Mercedes eyed them thoughtfully and leaned herself against Sam's shoulder.

Will got up, clapping and nodding at the same time. "Wonderful choice, Puck and Quinn. I like how you guys got the acoustic jazz air going." He gestured to the rest. "Any more?"

Before Kurt could reply, Rachel raised her hand. "Mr. Schue? I think a few of us would like to postpone our number till tomorrow."

"Okay, and who might that be?"

"Sam and I," said Rachel, and Sam turned to look at her in slight surprise. "And Finn." She eyed the boy next to her, who shot her a quick glance, then sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Rachel and Finn, I hope you guys are not exactly duetting together, are you?" Will eyed them suspiciously.

"No," said Finn, a little too quickly that Rachel looked hurt.

"I'm the wedge," said Sam, helpfully.

"Mr. Schue?" Grace asked, her voice cutting through the ripple of murmurs. "We haven't got all day."

Will gestured to her, and she got up her seat and sashayed her Cheerio skirt as she walked to the front. Kurt trailed after her, not looking very pleased. Blaine gave him an encouraging smile.

"Hi, everyone," said Kurt, now smiling brightly. "We're–"

"I don't think we need an introduction," Grace cut in. She flicked her hand at Brad. "Hit it."

A surprisingly jazzy tune came out, Big-Band style, with Cheerio boys sporting trumpets and saxophones to back the music up. Kurt looked a bit annoyed at the advance of so many red-outfitted cheerleaders compared to his lone blue, but seeing that Grace was all ready to go, he began a strut-dance that delighted all the glee clubbers. Grace threw him a black hat, and the two of them donned black hats to dance along with the music. Everyone gaped in recognition at the song the moment Kurt and Grace's voices melded together in a perfect harmony to begin the familiar chorus of,

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
>Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream<em>

Grace then sang in a crystal-clear voice that echoed after every line, her voice adding bite and snazz to the original sentimentality of the song, with the playful piano keys dancing along with the lyrics,

_When I want you in my arms  
>When I want you and all your charms<br>Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
><em>(with Kurt) _Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream_

Then Kurt sang, his voice floating in and out of the lower and higher register effortlessly as he danced around with one hand holding the tip of his hat. Blaine grinned as Kurt winked at him.

_When I feel blue in the night  
>And I need you to hold me tight<br>Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
>Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam<em>

The trumpets blew; Kurt held out his hand to Grace, but she mockly refused it as they harmonised the next verse,

_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
>Anytime night or day<br>Only trouble is, gee whiz  
>I'm dreamin' my life away<em>

The entire glee club was clapping along to the snazzy beats now. Grace sang the main lyrics while Kurt crooned "_Dream, dream, dream..."_ in the background.

_I need you so that I could die  
>I love you so and that is why<br>Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
>Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream<br>Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream_

They side-stepped and twirled to the middle, hands on their hats.

_All I have to do is dream!_

The echoes of their powerful voices reverberated around the room together with the music, as Kurt and Grace posed at the very end, hats held away from them, and heaving slightly from the effort. Grace looked smug, while Kurt just looked positively excited.

"My dear Kurt, you've totally got it going," said Mercedes, grinning. "But I'm totally gonna bring the house down more than you are."

Kurt's smile vanished. "What?"

_Anything you can do, I can do better._

Kurt raised his eyebrow. Grace folded her arms indignantly as Mercedes continued, her R&B inflection an extremely refreshing take on the Broadway song,

_I can do anything better than you._

_No, you can't. _Another voice piped up from the other end of the room, light, clear and crisp, surprising all of them. Natalie sat at her seat, arms folded with a smug expression plastered on her face.

_Yes I can!_ Mercedes retorted, along with the comical crash of piano keys.

_No you can't!_ Natalie shrugged.

_Yes I can, yes I can!_ Mercedes got out of her seat to the front. Kurt pushed a rather annoyed Grace along. Will was grinning by the side.

Natalie blew at her nails and sang with a light country-style inflection,

_Anything you can be, I can be greater  
>Sooner or later, I'm greater than you<em>

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. _No, you're not._

_Yes, I am._ Natalie got up and sauntered towards the centre.

_No, you're not._ Mercedes folded her arms.

_Yes I am, yes I am!_ Natalie threw Mercedes a side-eye.

_Any note you can reach, I can go higher,_ sang Mercedes, arching an eyebrow as a dare. _I can sing anything higher than you._

Rachel, who had been looking rather incredulous, couldn't help snorting amusedly. Artie choked back a giggle as Natalie narrowed her eyes.

_Yes I can._

"Yeah right," Grace muttered.

_No, you can't!_ Mercedes waved her hand airily.

_Yes I can!_ Natalie stared indignantly at her, her voice a pitch higher.

This went on for a short while, till obviously Natalie lost when Mercedes hit a note so high that everyone had to clap.

_Anything you can say, I can say softer_, sang Natalie, in a huff. _I can say anything softer than you._

_No you can't! - Yes I can! - No you can't - Yes I can!_ ... and it went into a series of whispers that cracked up the whole glee club. Grace looked extremely scandalised at how the song was turning out, but Kurt was in stitches just watching the duo sing with poker-faces on. The rest were literally throwing back their heads laughing, even Rachel, who had to admit that despite being rather offended that Natalie chose to sing a Broadway song with Mercedes instead of her, this was beyond hilarious.

_Anything you can wear, I can wear better,_ sang Mercedes, posing in her tunic vest, tee and tights. _In what you wear, I'd look better than you._

_In my coat?_ Natalie pointed to her jacket.

_In your vest!_ - _In my shoes? - In your hat!_ Mercedes snatched the beret off Natalie's head and put it on hers instead.

Natalie snatched it back in a huff. _No you can't!_

_Yes I can! Yes I can!_ Mercedes waved her hands about.

Then they both pointed at the rest of the glee club. _Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter. I can sing anything sweeter than you._

Rachel took up the challenge and replied sweetly, _No you can't._

Mercedes nodded. _Oh yes I can._

Kurt shook his head as he dragged the notes of _No you can't._

Natalie smirked. _Yes I can._

_No you can't, can't, can't._ Artie purred, earning himself a glare from Natalie.

Both Natalie and Mercedes then ended with a harmonising line of _Yes, we can..._

The whole glee club erupted in applause as Natalie and Mercedes exchanged high-fives. Will and Emma were cheering happily along as well. A flicker of a smile appeared on Natalie's face as she watched all of them cheer. Only Grace sat at the back, bitterness etched in her every feature.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are we singing with Finn?" asked Sam, the next day, as the bell rang for the beginning of club activities.

"I wanted to!" said Rachel, with a moan. "But I can't seem to find him the whole day! His phone has been turned off, he left his classes earlier than usual to get to the next, it's like he's avoid -"

She trailed off as she saw Finn, in his football gear, trading fist-bumps with Azimio and gang at the other end of the corridor.

"You gettin' some sense in your brain, Hulkson!" Both Rachel and Sam heard Azimio say, "Join you on the pitch in five minutes!"

As Azimio and the other footballers filed away, Rachel stalked her way up to Finn, startling him.

"Oh, hi, Rachel..." Finn tried to look innocent, but Rachel wasn't having any of it.

"Glee club's in five minutes too, Finn. Why are you meeting the footballers?" Rachel glared at him.

"There's no football practice today," supplied Sam, helpfully.

Finn shrugged. "I've been falling behind on my football practice. I've already told Mr. Schue I'm skipping this once. Just this once. It's no big deal."

Rachel gaped. "Have you _forgotten_ that we're all singing today? I wanted to find you to pass you the sheet music!"

"I'm not singing," said Finn, quietly. "You and Sam are. I - I don't want to spoil what you have rehearsed so far."

Sam pursed up his lips, but Rachel was highly furious. "What are you talking about? I've been up all night trying to change the arrangement into that for a trio, and I even gave you some really good parts to showcase your vocal talent, Finn! And even if you really didn't want to sing, why didn't you tell me earlier? Were you going to wait till I went for practice and found out you were missing? And why can't you even come and support me? I'm your girlfriend!"

Finn watched her intensely as she ranted. By the time she was done, he merely looked at Sam thoughtfully, then back at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. But... I just don't feel like going for practice. And I think you've just felt what I've been going through all week since the assignment was given."

With that, he tucked his helmet under his arm and walked off. Sam put a hand on Rachel's shoulder as she stared after Finn, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Let's go, Rachel," said Sam, quietly.

Rachel turned back to face Sam, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Sam... I can't. Oh my God, what have I done..."

"It's not your fault," Sam began, but Rachel shook her head violently. "No, no... I've been neglecting his feelings all the time, in favour of what I want to achieve. I wanted to show everyone I can do something different, find a different sound, showcase my talent of versatility! But I never thought about how he would feel. Oh God, I feel so terrible!"

Sam scratched his head awkwardly.

Rachel wiped her eyes and looked up. "I'm sorry, Sam... I - I don't think I'm in the state for a duet. I just - can't."

Sam shrugged. "S'okay."

"Truly?"

"I'm cool," said Sam, but once Rachel had thanked him profusely and left, he couldn't help staring outside the school windows to the pitch where Finn and the other footballers were now practising, and then, his eyes narrowed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:_  
>The Band Perry – "If I Die Young" <em>(Artie & Tina)  
><em>Diana Ross &amp; The Supremes – "You Can't Hurry Love"<em> (Blaine, Santana, Mike, Brittany)_  
>Frank Sinatra – "Fly Me To The Moon"<em> (Puck & Quinn)  
><em>The Everly Brothers – "All I Have To Do Is Dream" <em>(Kurt & Grace)  
><em>Annie Get Your Gun – "Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)" <em>(Mercedes & Natalie ft. Rachel, Kurt, Artie)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In the next episode, McKinley High's Open House Day is coming! But Sue will do everything she can to make sure her Cheerios stand out. What will the glee club members do in the face of her scheming ways? Stay tuned!


	13. F: Puck & Sam

**A/N:** Thank you to those who have read and reviewed so far! Love to hear my readers' thoughts on what's going on (: There has been some interest as to the background stories of my OCs - one of them is going to reveal her backstory fairly soon... you'll get to know the other two better more in the second half of the 'season'. Meanwhile, enjoy a little chat between two jocks!

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE F: Puck &amp; Sam<strong>

Sam sat in the middle of the weights room, lifting two sets of weights with ease. Then he frowned and took up a much heavier load and began to stretch himself. All at once, his muscles began to tense and beads of perspiration began to squeeze out onto his skin.

"What's the matter, dude?" Puck came over and took the weight off Sam's hand. Sam groaned and tried to snatch it back, but Puck put it far away from him. "What's with the effort?"

Sam sighed. "Honestly? With all due respect to Finn, I think I've been doing pretty well on the field and deserve to get a leg up. But maybe I'm just not working out hard enough or something. Maybe those growth hormones in Finn are creating a special aura around him that makes him so outstanding to Coach Beiste."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You want to be the quarterback?"

"Come _on_," said Sam. "Who doesn't want to be?"

"I don't give a rip," said Puck, shrugging. "As long as you're on the football team in McKinley, you're invincible."

"That's because you don't give a rip about anything, or anyone, for that matter," said Sam, getting up to pick up the weights once again.

Puck frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam lifted his weights. "Nothing."

"Look, I'm sick of everyone getting on my back about being let loose and heck-carish and all that!" Puck glared at the back of Sam. "What's the deal, man? What's the deal with wanting to be like a regular high-schooler and living life as it comes? What's wrong with not wanting to be tied down? Who cares if I don't get my attendance marked at all for class? I mean, what's the difference between passing and failing a subject like English when I can get around every single item at a convenience store without having to open my mouth and live another day?"

Sam had put down the weights and was looking cautiously around the room as Puck ranted. Thankfully, there weren't others; the last one in the room had stared at Puck like he was a maniac and left hurriedly.

"The problem is when you want your life to be set around a convenience store," said Sam.

"What? No!"

"But isn't that what you're saying?" Sam looked confused. "I mean, you're not trying to aim higher than that. You think you're meant to be cruising the streets after graduation and just living the life as you go. But that just means you'll never rise above that."

"Aw come on, that's just for the moment. After I'm done, I've got options, man. I'm a hot-looking Jew and that sure ain't stoppin' anybody from giving me a job."

"Puckerman, I think you've got the brains and you're just letting it go to waste because you can't be bothered."

"I can start up my pool-cleaning business again." Puck waggled his eyebrows. "I could be a millionaire with that and never have to commit to anything." He paused. "Wow, that's a step to thinking big. I feel inspired."

"And... Quinn?"

Puck's smirk disappeared. "What about Quinn?"

"I don't know, what do you think about Quinn?"

"Gee, Evans, I didn't know you had it in you. And I still thought you were being a devoted puppy to Whitney."

Sam shot him an incredulous look. "And people say I'm dumb."

"Sure you are," said Puck, and spread himself out on the bench. "When you've got all the options in the world, you should take your time to pick and choose."

"Okay..."

"Quinn's hot and all? But I think I'd have a greater sense of achievement if I could hook Natalie up. That girl intrigues me to no end, and I've got a feeling our combined badassness could be a potential atomic explosion."

Sam snorted. "She's more interested in Artie than she is in you."

Puck laughed. "Me and Abrams? Really? Is there even a competition? Come on man, have some faith in the Puckster. I'm going to nail that girl down and she'd be sporting a mohawk faster than she'd put on some of them nerd glasses."

Sam shrugged as he threw a towel over his shoulder. "Whatever makes you happy, sure. But even if you want to take your time, time doesn't wait for you."

"Hey, what's with you these days, Evans? You see what I mean? Getting all settled down has made you an old man!"

"Well, if going by your logic about wanting to live by the day in high school, then I'm perfectly happy with Mercedes, because I don't know what's going to happen to us after she graduates this year. If you don't take your chance now, you and Quinn are just going to go separate ways after high school." Sam eyed Puck, who had now dropped the look of smugness. "And as for the future, I know I want to be a sportsman, that's why I'm setting sights on the quarterback position. If possible, I want to snag it even before Finn graduates because I'll have more chances to prove myself. You? What if hotter schoolboys come up with their own pool-cleaning business? You've got a mom, haven't you? A kid sis, yeah? When your mom gets old, who gets the money to let her live a good life? Who gets your kid sis through to college?"

Puck suddenly looked rather woebegone. "That sounds like my job."

"You know, Puckerman, hanging out with you makes me feel better about myself sometimes," said Sam, rather seriously.

Puck glared at him.

"Just saying."

"Well, just mind your own business," said Puck, gruffly. "Go be your quarterback."

"Sure. It's my life after all."

"Although seriously, dude? I don't think it's the weights. My buddy can crack his head on your six-pack."

Sam frowned. "Then what is it?"

"It's either Finn or you. So you wanna go up there, it means Finn has to come down first."

For all of Puck's lackadaisical attitude, Sam had to admit he was right.

"Tough luck."

"Well, you'll never know. Finn isn't playing at his best lately," said Sam, coolly.

"When you have those assholes glaring at you like you've got a disease in the locker room because you can carry a tune, I'm sure it's easy to play like you're best friends on the pitch with them," said Puck, wryly remembering another one of those heated conversations Azimio had with Finn about showtunes and balls a couple of days ago. It never did seem to end.

_Well, maybe I could change that,_ thought Sam, for a fleeting moment.

"Yeah, okay, I think our conversation should end here," said Puck, stretching himself. "I feel unethical discussing this."

"By the way, I'll still suggest you grab your chances. Quinn doesn't wait for anyone."

"Wait, why does my chances always have to involve Quinn in it?" Puck demanded.

Sam walked to the door and just before he walked out, he looked back at Puck seriously and said,

"Because you still care about her. And she about you, too."


	14. Episode 7: Powerhouse

**A/N: **I'm slightly amused that two of the season 3 premiere episode's songs are in this fic - one used already, the other one planned. Still, can't wait for 3x01 - are you ready for it? Meanwhile, I'll just be happy with my own fantasy of Season 3 by presenting you a slightly more lighthearted episode here, although most of it ends in poignant moments... but enough of me jabbering, hope you enjoy it! (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE SEVEN – "Powerhouse"<strong>

Sue found herself staring straight into the beaming countenance of Figgins.

It was disconcerting, to say the least.

"I hope the news you are about to break to me does not involve squawking giantesses having my Cheerio budgets for dinner, any tango gigs, or any recordings of that sexually-repulsive 'Toxic' number."

"It's even better," said Figgins, cheerfully. "I'm going to have the Cheerios perform the main show for the McKinley High Open House next week!"

Sue smirked. "My, my. That's the best deal you've given me all these years, Figgins. I will reconsider my plan of putting up that hair-growing product commercial you did over the last summer on my YouTube channel, which contains videos of the most ironic and irrelevant advertisements in the history of mankind."

Figgins stared at her. "How did you get your hands on that? It was only meant for distribution in Pakistani towns for aging populations! I can assure you it was all an enactment."

Sue raised her hand. "I think I've heard enough. I will get back to whipping my Cheerios into shape. I would just like to add that the salad bar needs a section for vitamin tablets, because that's all my boys and girls are going to ingest for the rest of their lives in this school."

"Hold it, Sue," said Figgins, just as Sue was about to leave. "I'm not finished yet. I would like to see more unity in this school following last week's 20 cases of bitchfights that have left me highly unsatisfied. I have informed Miss Santana Lopez of the new cheerleading quartet, provisionally named The Tuners, to join forces with your Cheerios to put up a combined performance." He leaned back in his chair. "The more colours, the better!"

Sue stared him in outrage. "You want my Cheerios to work with two Cheerio rejects, a freakishly bendable Asian and Porcelain whose gay poster boy role is going to turn the open house into a parents' association stampede? NEVER."

Figgins frowned. "There is no room for negotiation here, Sue. I want to see more cooperation, and it is a challenge to you as an educator to see that this happens."

Sue clenched her fists and glowered at him. Finally, she stalked out, slamming the door behind her, snatched a couple of papers off the scared receptionist's desk and tore it into shreds.

Figgins sat at his desk, the usual annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"This is travesty!" Sue yelled once she was back at her desk. "Sandbags will not have her chance of glory and no chance in hell to get anybody to join that little band of misfits of hers! Becky, you will find me the address of the Ohio Hispanic Association, and I'm going to break into their records and make sure that every single family member of her lineage will be removed, including that raving mad George Lopez! And that J-Lo woman too; I bet that's where Sandbags got her idea of putting extra cellulite, just desecrating another part of the body, that's all!"

"Right away, Coach!" Becky replied, getting out of her seat.

"Wait, hold on a sec, Coach," said Grace, pulling Becky back down again. "This is a golden opportunity."

"What is?" Sue glared at her.

"Don't you see? If we put up a great performance, the honour is only going to belong to the Cheerios, because we're the main cheerleading team. People seeing the four of them will just automatically assume that our Cheerios team costume just have a couple more colours. Or that we're promoting inclusivity by getting an Asian, a gay boy, a Latina, and a dumb blonde in. We'll score points with the parents for being inclusive and _yet_, making sure that the core of the Cheerios are still the face of McKinley so they don't get too outraged by any agenda from any particular community."

Sue's eyes narrowed.

Grace gave her an innocent smile.

Finally, Sue said, "You know, Gracie, you might just have a point."

Grace smirked, then exchanged high-fives with Becky.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys, good news!" said Will, cheerfully as he entered the choir room.

"Mr. Schue, you need to stop being so bloody chirpy all the time," said Puck, grouchily.

Will ignored him. "Principal Figgins just told me that the glee club has been invited to put up a performance for the open house next week! This is a great chance to extend our appeal to kids who may potentially come to McKinley because of a musical programme, and definitely a great chance to add to our membership in the future."

The glee club members looked at each other with interest. Rachel fiddled with her hands, not sure whether to raise it or not.

"Rachel?" Will looked at her. "You have something to say?"

Rachel opened her mouth, then shut it and shook her head.

"Surprise," said Santana, smirking. "Thought your claws were all unsheathed, ready just to get that solo chance. Mr. Schue, if she's not up for it, then I am!"

"You already have a chance with your little pseudo-Cheerio team," said Grace, coldly.

"Suck it up, woman, I know you're scared Kurt's little ninja skills are going to send you flying straight back into your Mommy Sue's arms," Santana replied swiftly and coolly. Kurt raised an approving eyebrow.

"Actually..." Will sorted through his sheet music. "Rachel, I think you've been a great team player so far. I think your attitude has improved vastly and I'm truly pleased with how you are being more accommodating and selfless towards your team-mates..."

Santana made a rude noise while Mercedes and Kurt exchanged amused glances.

"...so I was thinking I would like to give you the chance to sing lead, instead of you having to ask for it."

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Finn cracked a slight smile.

"Here we go..." Tina mused.

"I won't let you down!" Rachel cried. "Nor the glee club! Nor myself! Nor Barbra!" She squeezed her hands together. "I'm totally proposing that we do a showy Broadway number, there's no excuse for any musical theatre geeks not to fall in love with the kind of arrangement that I have in mind."

Will laughed, while the rest rolled their eyes. "Rachel, I was hoping for something more accessible to the general public. Musicals can be a little exclusive."

Rachel beamed. "No problem. My repertoire allows for the occasional tune that I'm sure would appeal to the mass crowd of young, excitable teens."

"What's that?" asked Mercedes, skeptically.

"A U2 song," said Rachel, beaming. Puck made an approving noise and gesture, while Mike and Sam exchanged excited grins. Finn did a fake drum-roll and Artie was nodding fervently. The girls just gave each other questioning looks.

"Trust me," said Rachel, assertively. "It will be perfect. But actually, I think it'll work better if I had a duet partner."

"Surprise," muttered Quinn.

Finn's eyes widened slightly, and a goofy smile came onto his face as he looked at Rachel from the corner of his eye.

Rachel could sense that Finn was looking at her, but she braced herself.

"I would love to duet with Finn, but..."

Finn's eyebrow twitched a little.

"But I thought it'll be nice to switch things up a little, you know, Mr. Schue's been encouraging that last week!" Rachel tried to sound convincing to Finn. "So... Blaine? Would you duet with me?"

Finn's face fell.

Everyone turned to look around the room, but Blaine wasn't to be found...

"Blaine!" hissed Kurt, as he nudged the bent figure beside him.

Blaine jerked up from his slumber position with a little yelp, creating a ripple of giggles all around the room. His pink sunglasses were lopsided, and he adjusted it back onto his nose and looked around. "What?"

"Are you allergic to light?" asked Brittany. "I only have pills for peanut allergies though."

Blaine realised what situation he was in. "Man, sorry, Mr. Schue, I must have just dozed off."

Will waved his hand, as if to understand. Kurt merely tapped on Blaine's sunglasses in amusement, and Blaine returned a smirk at him.

"I'm asking if you would like to duet with me on a U2 song for the school's open house next week," said Rachel, earnestly. "I'm sure it'll be a blast!"

Blaine grinned. "Sure."

Rachel clapped her hands together. "It's settled!"

Finn sank back into his seat once again, looking highly unhappy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, hey!" The Cheerios on the football pitch yelled as they did a little routine which involved so much twirling that Kurt was finding it difficult to watch them without getting a headache.

"My eyes..." muttered Santana, shielding her eyes from the Cheerios as she, Kurt, Mike and Brittany walked out. "And are we seriously called The Tuners? It sounds like a batshit name!"

Brittany threw her a glare. "I like it. So does Lord Tubbington."

"The two of you need to like, chill a little," said Mike, uncomfortably. "This is our time to shine and we can argue over what we're called till we're done."

"No," snapped Santana. "If a parent comes over and asks who's doing the routine, it's us, _our name_, not those dumb Cheerios!"

"Hey, Sandbags!" Sue yelled through her loudhailer. "Get over here with your little Smurf ghetto, we've got to get the show going in an hour's time!"

Santana rolled her eyes as she sauntered towards the Cheerios, who were all giving the blue-outfitted cheerleaders cold, snooty glares. Grace was smirking, but Quinn was merely eyeing Santana thoughtfully. Santana met her gaze and for a moment, Quinn saw a flicker of a genuine smile. But it was gone the moment she noticed it, for Santana was now glaring at Sue, hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side. Sue's eyes narrowed into slits. She turned towards Grace, whose smirk merely deepened.

One hour later, the parents had begun streaming in onto the stands. Santana, Kurt, Mike and Brittany were all drenched in perspiration, for while they had had longer practice sessions than the Cheerios, they were definitely less intensive without a slavedriver like Sue Sylvester. As a result, Santana found herself heaving slightly, while Kurt was so breathless that he was swaying slightly. Only Mike was looking steadier, for Brittany's eyes were threatening to shut on her as she yawned. Mike gave her a nudge that nearly sent her tumbling in a moment's lack of concentration.

"Santana?" Kurt whispered, breathlessly. "This is - not a good idea."

"Shut up, fancypants," said Santana, fiercely. "We're owning this hands, feet and boobs down."

"I lament the fact that I don't have a male retort to that," said Kurt, while Mike looked amused.

"Does Coach Sylvester have a twin?" asked Brittany, groggily.

Sue blew the whistle before Santana could reply.

Grace sashayed out as the music began, with the rest of the Cheerios behind her doing sassy moves.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Candyman, candyman<em>

Quinn danced her way to the front, singing,

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Sweet sugar candyman<em>

The Cheerios did a formation, but Santana pushed her way through with Mike, Kurt and Brittany sauntering out behind her as she sang,

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
>He really got me working up an appetite<em>

Kurt then danced along, spinning a little sceptre, as he added,

_He had tattoos up and down his arm  
>There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm<em>

Quinn and Grace twirled out to join Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Mike to pose in the front as they all chorused,

_He's a one stop shop, makes my lil' jaw drop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_

The two cheerleading teams began their own little routines, and it really magnified the misery of the quartet, as Santana could see how professional and overwhelming the Cheerios were compared to them. The bitterness flickered on her face for a second before she transformed her expression into that of a smirking one.

_Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
>Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman<em>

Grace and Santana both danced to the front and ended the song in sultry whispers, singing,

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman!_

The stands erupted in applause, while Sue stood smirking by the side.

"Why are there different-coloured uniforms?" asked one man.

Santana opened her mouth to answer, hoping to elevate the status of her cheerleading quartet, but another woman in the stands added, "I think the red ones are better! Well done!"

Santana's face coloured.

Kurt and Mike both looked mortified, while Brittany just blinked to steady herself.

"I'm going to join the red ones when I grow up!" added a young girl.

"We're the Cheerios," said Grace, loudly as she threw a mocking side-eye to an outraged Santana. "And they're just extras."

"Excuse me..." Kurt began, affronted.

Santana couldn't take it anymore; she ran towards a startled Sue, heading straight for the loudhailer. Sue handed the loudhailer to Becky, who ran off before Santana reached Sue, and before she could make after Becky, Mike and Brittany had already run forward to hold her back. With some effort, they dragged her to under the stands, where Santana was ranting in full-blown Spanish, most of which Mike was highly certain was highly acidic in terms of vulgar content.

"Santana, it's okay!" cried Brittany.

"Shut. UP!" Santana screamed, startling Brittany. "This is so humiliating! Why does my life suck so much? Why doesn't anybody give a damn?"

Kurt had come up, and then backed away slightly with wide eyes as Santana yelled.

"I do!" Brittany declared.

"No, you don't!" Santana cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "If you did, you wouldn't... oh what the HELL!" She broke out of Mike and Brittany's grasp and pushed them aside. Brittany tried to hold her back again, but Santana put her hand out to make them stay away from her.

"It's over," said Santana, bitterly. "This team's over. I quit. You all quit."

"But..." began Mike, but Santana was already stalking off, away from the stands, away from all of them.

Kurt and Mike gave each other bewildered looks, while Brittany just sank to the ground, looking confused and hurt.

Up on the stands, Finn was watching the whole performance in his football attire. He shook his head, then made to leave the stands when he was faced with Rachel, who was staring rather intensely at him. He stared at her in confusion, then sat down without a word.

Rachel waited till the crowd had left before she sat down beside Finn and fiddled with her hands once again. "Are you mad at me?"

Finn didn't reply. He merely flicked an insect off his knee pads.

"Finn..."

"Look, if you don't really have anything substantial to say, I kinda have to go for practice," said Finn, in the low voice Rachel knew he used when he was trying to control his temper. "You're asking the obvious, Rachel, and you're not doing anything to put it right, so I don't feel like we should be having a conversation at the moment."

"I didn't choose Blaine because I wanted to make you unhappy, or that he's a better singer or anything..." Rachel said, miserably. "I only chose him because he fit the song better."

Finn couldn't argue with that, but he was still quite sore inside. "I don't know... maybe the next time you make a decision – and in front of everyone else, spare a bit of thought for my pride. Maybe you might want to consider that I'm actually trying to make an effort to be a whole lotta better than before, that I'm actually trying to be good at something so that you're not the only one fighting for your dreams. That... we could actually, you know, _fit_ in terms of that."

Rachel was quite taken aback by Finn's candid words. Instantly, she felt so ashamed of herself, but before she could say anymore, Finn had already left her alone in the stands.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn looked into the mirror as he fumbled with his necktie. The boys were getting ready for their little performance, and Rachel had insisted all of them wore ties loosely around their necks - including the girls - for a casual feel. Sam walked over and gestured to the tie. Finn let go of it and looked slightly embarrassed as Sam helped him to tie it.

"Bruised ego?" Sam asked quietly.

"What? No." Finn tried to look at ease.

"Hey, Evans," said Puck, combing his mohawk at the other sink. "I think dating Mercedes has boosted your E.T. skills a lot."

"E.T.?" Artie stared at Puck. "It's been a while since he spoke Na'vi, you know."

"That's what they call the sixth sense, don't they? The one that can sense your emotions and all."

"E.S.P.," said Kurt, drawing out every letter sarcastically as he helped to straighten Blaine's shirt at the shoulders. "And Blaine, two things. Your collar..."

"I'm pretty sure that was a runway thing for Vogue," said Blaine, seriously, as he straightened his collar up to his chin. "The stiff look coupled with a loose necktie? It's serious and casual all at once. Come on, I'm sure you'd dig that idea of complementary styles."

"...okay, you got me there. But as much as I love how you can wear hot pink like nobody's business, those shades have got to go."

"No!" Blaine held onto his sunglasses protectively. "I need some fashion autonomy here!"

Kurt made a face. "Seriously, why doesn't my fashion influence extend to everybody else the way it works wonders on you?"

"Gee, it's just an open house performance," said Mike, laughing. "Take it easy, dudes."

"Well, it's more important than it looks," said Sam, and the other guys looked at him questioningly. "I heard Figgins is out to attract some of the best talents from the middle and high schools, so you'll never know if a powerhouse might wanna transfer in 'cos we've got what it takes."

"They can come after I leave," Rachel said, in the opposite girls' bathroom, as Mercedes related what she had heard from Sam. "Too many divas in a group can cause a lot of tension and that's bad for team spirit."

"Oh, I think one's enough for destruction," said Grace, as she applied lip gloss. Santana made a face behind her back.

Rachel glared at her. "I'm trying to build team spirit here!"

"I'm being realistic."

"You're being a bitch," said Brittany, in the most matter-of-fact tone ever that left everyone except Natalie gaping. Santana looked completely shocked while Grace opened her mouth to say something extremely cutting back.

"Girls," said Quinn, as though she were addressing a bunch of kindergarten children. "All that Cheerio dancing just now has just drained me of my strength, so can I just have some quiet time so God can grant me a little bit more energy to sing something on tune?"

"Amen," said Mercedes.

The New Directions walked out of their respective bathrooms and converged in the hallway, beaming. Will came along, high-fiving some of them, but the little pre-performance routine was interrupted by Sue arriving with Coach Beiste. Coach Beiste had a rather grouchy look on her face, and when Will looked at her questioningly, she merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh hi, glee clubbers, I see you're all decked out for a spot of carolling," said Sue. "Pity it's not Christmas yet, so Figgins decided it wasn't appropriate to showcase your teeth-decaying songs of love - and loserdom."

"Wait," Will stared at Sue, "what?"

"Oh, you didn't get the memo, Will? Too busy macking out with the ginger cat, eh? Well, Figgins has decided – thanks to a brilliant suggestion on my part – that there's this star football catch he wants, and wants bad. So he's up for a football match instead because the only time the boy can come is in–" She looked at her watch. "Ten minutes' time. Oh, and I was supposed to inform those who are in the Cheerios, and I mean _my_ Cheerios," –Santana gave Sue a murderous glare– "and the footballers that they need to go get ready for the match."

"You can't do this!" Rachel gasped.

"Coach Beiste, this is unfair!" Finn added.

Coach Beiste sighed. "I'm sorry. Principal Figgins's orders. And that boy's definitely someone I've had my eye on for a while."

"Let's just face it, William, your glee club isn't the star attraction of this school. Heck, it's not even an attraction, it's like the toilet break people get at the circus."

Will threw her an annoyed look.

Sue chuckled. "Aw, look at all your faces. I'm not that mean, you know, I even put in a word about how desperate you all are for the spotlight. So Figgins said you all can perform at the night celebratory performance for all the hard work the staff and senior students put in for the open house. I'm sure that just channels 'glee club' like nobody's business." She emphasised 'glee club' with a suitable amount of sly venom.

Grace immediately broke through the glee club and stood with Sue, eyeing them with a smirk. Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed, walking forward. Mercedes gave her a parting pat on the back, then leaned a little into Sam before he broke away with Finn, Puck and Mike. Santana folded her arms and exchanged a furious look with Tina.

Will ran a hand through his curls and looked terribly disappointed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The Cheerios got into action to rev up the crowd as the footballers did their stretches. Finn watched as Figgins shook hands with the 'star catch' boy and his parents.

"You know him?" Finn asked Sam, who was doing some light jogs.

Sam was about to say no when Karofsky jogged up to say,

"Sure, that's Shawn Reilly. He's an all-rounded sportsman who captained just about every kind of sport his middle school had."

"That's insane."

Karofsky shrugged. "That's why we want him, and we want him bad. If he's our driving force, we ain't losing a match again. Ever."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, frowning, but the whistle blew soon after, and the boys fell into formation. Rather unfortunately, Azimio had already decided that they should be split into 'real dudes' and 'wussy dudes', which meant that the friendly match was really about the glee club boys against four others from the team, which included Azimio, Karofsky and Strando.

"I think I should move to the right, though," Sam whispered as he bent down. "I can provide a good diversion; Mike's better on the left."

"Finn knows best," said Puck, but Mike cocked his head to the side and whispered, "You think?"

"Stick to the plan, guys!" Finn hissed from the backline.

Coach Beiste blew the whistle again, and the football went flying into oblivion as the boys collided.

Ten minutes into the game, and the scoreline read 5-0 - in favour of the non-glee clubbers.

"This is painful," said Kurt, in the stands. "Like, really, _really_, painful."

"It's only ten minutes, man," said Blaine. "I'm sure they'll buck up."

"Finn's easily discouraged when there's an early disadvantage," said Rachel, miserably. "Why do I feel like I'm responsible for this?"

"Erm, because you are?"

Rachel turned behind to stare at Natalie. "What?"

Natalie didn't say anymore; she merely continued to look at the game while Rachel looked back at her hands woefully.

"It's just a friendly," Josie piped up from the side, surprising all of them. "I'm sure it'll be okay."

"No, it's not," snapped Rachel, startling Josie.

"Erm, who are you?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"She's Josie Riverson," said Rachel, curtly, before Josie could reply. "And I have a game to watch, thank you very much."

Josie had no idea what she had done to get Rachel's response, but she didn't look too happy as she focused back on the game.

Another ten minutes passed, and Figgins was looking a tad uncomfortable as Shawn leaned over to his parents and whispered, "Which team _is_ the McKinley team?"

Azimio slammed into Finn so hard that the latter went rolling over. Rachel let out a gasp, but Finn had bounced back up again. Still, it was too late, for Karofsky had easily wrestled Puck aside to catch the ball and run ahead. Sam threw his hands up in frustration as Puck clenched his fists. Strando bumped past Mike, who just stared back in fury.

"The way Finn is playing?" Tina whispered to Mercedes. "I think I could stand in."

Coach Beiste was in a very bad temper as she called for timeout. Finn eyed Sam as they took off their helmets; they all knew what Coach Beiste was going to say. But before Coach Beiste got her chance to unleash a ferocious tick-off, Figgins raised his hand for silence. The Cheerios stopped their routine, the audience stopped chattering and the football boys all stood in a line on the track before the stands.

"I just wanted to thank the McKinley High football team for putting up a great performance!" Figgins led a round of cheers and claps. "We will now proceed for another Cheerios' performance, and then for the hockey team!"

Coach Beiste threw down the towel in her hands in a rage, while Azimio smirked as he saw Shawn flip a thumbs-up towards him. He then looked at Karofsky, who smirked. Azimio's smile faded shortly as he turned to fist-bump Strando instead. Karofsky's grin was wiped off instantly.

"I told you to put me on the right," said Sam, gritting his teeth as the crowd continued cheering for Azimio and gang waving their hands about.

"Dude, we've been doing fine with you on the left," Finn protested, but Sam just threw up his hands and left for the locker room. Puck patted Finn on the shoulder and followed suit, while Mike gave him a sympathetic look.

As the Cheerios got ready, Grace watched as the football boys left the stadium, and her eyes narrowed. How they were able to suck up all the crap they got for being in glee club was beyond her comprehension. They had just embarrassed themselves completely in front of the guests and made to look even more like wimps to the rest of the football team. Finn Hudson in particular was just losing it, and Grace couldn't imagine herself being subjected to the same kind of humiliation as Cheerio captain.

Rachel and her fellow glee club members had already left to catch up with the glee boys, but Josie remained in the stands staring at the Cheerios getting into formation. Her mind, however, was on Finn. Somehow, there seemed to be a sense of resignation in him while he played, like he knew he was going to lose. That seemed rather odd to Josie, even if she had only known him for a short while. Perhaps, she could catch him after school and see if there was anything she could help him with.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina were tinkling with the piano when Sam walked into the choir room just after his post-game shower. Upon seeing Sam's black face, Kurt nudged Tina, and the two of them sensibly got up to leave. Sam flashed them a slightly grateful look as they walked off with nervous smiles.

"Hey," said Mercedes, closing the piano. "You sure look terrible."

"I looked like an idiot out there," said Sam, gruffly, as he sank into one of the chairs. "I mean, there's some talented dude whom we're trying to impress and we get our asses kicked in front of him. And this was just a damn _friendly_!"

Mercedes waited patiently.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be? You have every right to be mad, you guys were just plain sad, no offence."

"I just don't understand why Coach Beiste is still sticking with Finn as the quarterback," said Sam, angrily. "Seriously, dude's been captain all this while, and he's achieved _nothing_. He's always pulled back and forth between football and glee club because he never knows how to prioritise. And then he has all this crappy girl problems going on for him because he doesn't know how to prioritise, _again_! So what if this is his last year? Maybe somebody else needs to step up because they've got a totally better game than he does."

Mercedes raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying that somebody is you?"

"Do I suck that bad?" Sam folded his arms. "I think I'm more than qualified."

Mercedes got up and went to sit beside Sam. "Look, Sam, you've got what it takes in terms of ability. But I just feel like sometimes you always want things so badly when you haven't really figured out what you'll do when you have them."

Sam scrunched up his face. "I don't get what you mean."

Mercedes put her hand on his. "It's easy for us to point out faults others have, but it's not so easy when we're in their position. To straddle both glee club and football? You need to have respect on both ends, and I don't just mean people liking you. They've got to trust that you are the one they can depend on."

"Well, the boys aren't respecting Finn, that's for sure."

"Will they respect you?"

Sam kept quiet.

"They don't _hate_ Finn, they just hate the fact that you guys have another priority in your lives."

"Well, I have a third," Sam said, eyeing Mercedes in such a serious way that she giggled. "How's that for prioritising?"

Mercedes sobered. "You have to think through this, Sam. If this is really what you want, and if you're willing to give up many things along the way for what you believe in. Honestly? The reason why Finn seems so screwed up sometimes is because he couldn't bear to give it all up."

"Of course I'd stand up for what I believe in. I always have," said Sam, and he leaned in to give Mercedes a sweet kiss. When they broke away, Sam was grinning and Mercedes was blushing, but there were tears in her eyes. Then he grabbed a guitar by the side and leaned against the piano, strumming and singing,

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

Mercedes had to smile.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song, and this one's for you<em>

Sam walked closer to Mercedes.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

Then he knelt down as he strummed and sang,

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Sam ended with his goofy grin again, but Mercedes was in tears, holding her hand to her chest. There really were no words to describe the mixed feelings within her, but for the moment, she couldn't help but feel that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey!"

Finn jumped back from his locker, startled by the sudden beam radiating from Josie's face by his side. "Oh, hey, Josie!" He grinned. "Thought you might have dance practice at this time."

Josie turned pink. "You know when my dance practices are?"

Finn shrugged. "Rachel's in your dance class, right?"

"Oh." Josie mentally gave herself a shake. "So, you pretty okay about the match?"

Finn's smile disappeared. "Not really. But it's just one of those days, I guess."

"You seemed distracted."

"A lot on my shoulders lately, I guess," said Finn, lightly. "Senior year's tougher than I expected."

"I'm behind you," said Josie, unexpectedly. "All the way. You're a lot more than what you showed on the pitch, and I'm sure a little adversity's not going to knock you down."

Finn stared in surprise at Josie, then a flicker of a smile came back on. "Thanks, Josie. It's nice to know somebody's so supportive of you."

Josie nearly wanted to blurt out, "Isn't Rachel?" but she held her tongue. God, she had to stop thinking that Rachel Berry was bad for Finn, or else she'd say something totally rude like the last time and make Finn get all defensive.

"So, I'll see you around," she managed to say, "I heard you have a show tomorrow night? For the staff and senior students."

"Yeah, that," said Finn. "One of those times when we have to remind the school of our existence."

"Good luck for that."

"Thanks."

As Finn turned back to busy himself with his locker, Josie walked away, her mind conjuring up many scenarios of what-could-have-been that she wished she could stop thinking about, but to no avail.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, tonight's the night we finally get to showcase something to the school after some time," said Will, trying to sound chirpy.

The rest of the glee club were seated in various positions around the choir room, some still staring into the mirrors of the makeshift dressing tables rather than looking at Will.

"Come on, guys, I think we've got a very good number to please everyone!"

"The problem is, the male soloist is missing," said Santana.

"What?" Will stared in slight panic.

"He wasn't even in class today," said Mike.

Rachel bit her lip, then shot a side-glance at Finn, who was focusing on combing his hair.

Kurt walked into the room, throwing his hands up. "Blaine's been having stomach pains the whole day. It's a no-go. I'll step in."

"Kurt, you may be an excellent _Guy_linda, but you're no Bono," said Rachel, as nicely as she could sound.

Kurt gave her a haughty look. "I could manage any genre as long as it doesn't involve any cross-dressing! Or rap. Or breakdancing. Or..." He trailed off, looking rather annoyed.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, quietly. "Would you sing with me?"

Finn stopped combing his hair, but continued to stare into the mirror. He had met with Will earlier, who had been encouraging and made him feel at least one percent better, but it still didn't erase the humiliation or the hurt.

Grace opened her mouth to say something once again, but Santana was quicker and stuffed a powder puff into her gaping mouth, eliciting a muffled squeak and a furious glare.

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up. Grace spat out the powder puff and was about to make many cutting comments when she saw who it was, and shut up.

Figgins walked in, smiling. Will stood up and quickly accosted him, whispering,

"I'm so sorry about just now. The boys - they're usually really good at handling both football and glee club. I think it's really a one-off thing, Figgins..."

"No, no, no..." Figgins replied, his voice loud enough for the rest to hear. "I'm not blaming them, Will, I can understand. I was in high school once! Always had to juggle my sixteen different commitments with the one hundred percent committed spirit I had... divided into sixteen. It's not easy. Besides, I used their sub-par performance to convince Shawn Reilly that he has to come here to make the team better! I'm almost certain he'll transfer within the next few months or so, once he's done with his first examinations." Figgins lowered his voice. "Although I had to say those few boys were the reserve team. I think Finn Hudson needs to step up his game if Mr. Reilly finds out that he is the quarterback!"

Sue, who had been listening outside the door, grew highly furious and stalked off.

"Sure, Figgins," said Will, half-relieved and half-worried. "I'll see to that."

"Very good," and Figgins raised his thumbs to the glee club. "See you all later!"

The glee club waved slightly as Figgins left.

Finn was looking even more upset than earlier, but Puck nudged him and gave him a gesture that insisted that he stepped up to the plate. Sam cast him a thoughtful glance, while Mike was giving him an encouraging grin. Finally, he looked at Rachel, whose expression of guilt was so hurtful that he couldn't bring himself to say no.

He _always_ couldn't bring himself to say no. _Damn it._

_See the stone set in your eyes  
>See the thorn twist in your side<br>I wait for you_

Finn had been watching Rachel from behind as she sang on centrestage. Slowly, he walked up towards her to sing,

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
>On a bed of nails she makes me wait<br>And I wait without you_

Together they sang,

_With or without you  
>With or without you<em>

Rachel sang as the drum beats started up and the rest of the glee club did simple dance routines behind her.

_Through the storm, we reach the shore  
>You gave it all but I want more<em>

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she sang,

_And I'm waiting for you_

The glee club's humming grew louder as they sang out loud with the rising sound of guitar and drums,

_With or without you, oh!  
>I can't live... with or without you<em>

Altogether, the glee club stood in a line to raise their hands and sing out to the crowd of teachers and senior students seated around little budget tables,

_Oh... oh... oh... oh..._

Rachel and Finn then sang together, with Rachel singing '_And you give yourself away_' intertwining with Finn's _'Oh..._'

_And you give, and you give  
>And you give yourself away<em>

Finn then sang quietly,

_My hands are tied, my body bruised  
>She got me with nothing to win<br>And nothing else to lose_

Together they sang the chorus once again,

_And you give yourself away  
>And you give yourself away<br>And you give, and you give  
>And you give yourself away<em>

_With or without you  
>With or without you<br>I can't live... with or without you_

Rachel was singing with all the passion in her heart as she looked at Finn with regret and hurt, wishing that he could forgive her for all her insensitivities. But as she sang and watched him, she could tell that he was struggling to reconcile all the events that had happened. They hurt each other time and again, and sometimes it was too painful to bear. But somehow, Rachel knew that she truly wanted to be with Finn, no matter what the odds. It just needed a lot of negotiation, adjustments and understanding.

Or so it seemed.

_With or without you_

She sang softly as the music died down, with Finn joining in to harmonise the last line.

_With or without you..._

There was a moment's awkward pause as Rachel and Finn stared out to the crowd. Then all of a sudden, Emma burst into frantic clapping, and so did Coach Beiste, followed by the rest of the audience - all except Sue, of course, who was fuming in the corner.

Slowly, but surely, a steady cry of "_Encore!_" began to surface from the audience.

Sue yelled, "_Are you all a bunch of imbeciles?"_, but nobody was paying attention to her.

Rachel looked to Finn, her eyes shining, but Finn's eyebrows were furrowed as he met her gaze. He took the mike, surprising her, and said,

"The glee club would like to dedicate the next song to our teacher, Mr. Schuester," said Finn, looking at Will in the audience, who was surprised. Emma looked happy beside him. "Mr. Schue, you always were there for me whenever I had trouble balancing glee club and football. I'll just like to thank you for keeping me going all this while."

Will, having felt that he played no part in the previous day's fiasco, looked slightly awkward.

"I just thought it'd be nice if you came up to sing with us the piece we prepared sometime back. The Lionel Richie song."

Rachel watched with a hint of pride as Finn backed away from the mike, the applause rising to greet Will as he made his way to the stage.

"This is a travesty," muttered Sue, to no one again.

The AV crew brought out stools for all the glee clubbers, and Will took centrestage, flanked by Puck and Sam playing guitar.

_Say you, say me  
>Say it for always, that's the way it should be<br>Say you, say me  
>Say it together, naturally<em>

Emma held her hands together, watching with a mixture of pride and sadness as Will sang.

_I had a dream, I had an awesome dream_

Finn had taken over, his voice carrying so much emotion.

_People in the park, playing games in the dark  
>And what they played was a masquerade<br>And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out_

All of them sang in harmony, swaying as their voices backed Will's,

_Say you, say me  
>Say it for always, that's the way it should be<br>Say you, say me  
>Say it together, naturally<em>

Figgins had closed his eyes and was doing his signature sway while Sue got up to leave, disgusted.

Mercedes's sweet voice piped up next,

_As we go down life's lonesome highway  
>Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two<em>

She held out one hand to Sam, who took it instantly, then she held out her other hand to Quinn, who took it with a smile.

_A helping hand - someone who understands  
>That when you feel you've lost your way<br>You've got someone there to say "I'll show you"_

Grace watched the little exchange and looked away as she hummed, while the glee club sang the chorus together once again,

_Say you, say me  
>Say it for always, that's the way it should be<br>Say you, say me  
>Say it together...<em>

Artie sang next as he grinned at Natalie beside him,

_So you think you know the answers - oh no...  
>'Cos the whole world has got you dancing<em>

Natalie rolled her eyes while Artie casually looked to his other side, only to meet Tina's gaze.

_That's right - I'm telling you  
>It's time to start believing - oh yes<br>Believing who you are - you are a shining star_

Tina looked away as she sang along with the chorus of,

_Say you, say me  
>Say it for always, that's the way it should be<br>Say you, say me  
>Say it together, naturally<em>

Will looked around at his glee club, then at Emma, who was smiling encouragingly.

_Naturally_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Christina Aguilera – "Candyman" <em>(Santana, Kurt, Mike, Brittany, Quinn, Grace)  
><em>Elton John – "Your Song" <em>(Sam)  
><em>U2 – "With Or Without You" <em>(Rachel & Finn ft. New Directions)  
><em>Lionel Richie – "Say You, Say Me"<em> (Will ft. Finn, Mercedes, Artie & the rest of New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Episode 8 will bring us straight to the core of school - academics! How will New Directions manage oncoming exams with their glee club shenanigans? We'll find out soon ;)


	15. G: Mike & Brittany

**INTERLUDE G: Mike & Brittany**

The bell rang shrilly throughout the hallways. Mike shoved the books into his slingbag, slung the bag over his shoulders and cheerfully made his way to the classroom where Tina was having her last class, hoping to surprise her with a kiss. The students were already pouring out into the hallways, but it wasn't difficult to catch a glimpse of orange streaks against black in the midst of the crowd.

"Mike Chang!"

Mike turned around, only to see Brittany waving happily at him by her locker. He raised his eyebrows and smiled in response, but when he turned back, Tina was gone.

His smile faded.

"Hey!" Brittany had caught up with him. "So I was thinking of practising a little dance number I saw Beyoncé do in her latest music video, and I'm obsessed with trying to learn it because then, I'm going to like totally rule the world like her."

Mike had to smile once again. "I think you'll channel Beyoncé better than I ever will, Britt."

"Aw, come on, it won't take too long! I need some opinion!" And before Mike could protest, Brittany was already dragging him in the direction of the choir room. She was already dressed in a sleeveless top and leggings, apparently all ready to dance since the beginning of the day. Watching a dance number at the end of the day wasn't all too bad in Mike's opinion, especially by a dancer as hot and talented as Brittany.

Not that he would tell Tina that, especially the last time since she got all cold and bothered when he was practising "Valerie" with Brittany. Although lately, he wouldn't mind just getting her a little jealous just so that...

"Mike?" Brittany asked, her finger hovering over the player button. "Can I start?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The anthemic beat came out almost at once, and Brittany began imitating Beyoncé's dance moves impeccably to the strains of,

_Who run the world? Girls!  
>Who run the world? Girls!<br>Who run the world? Girls!_

When Brittany ended her dance, Mike applauded with a big grin. "Awesome, Britt! You could do that during glee club tomorrow and stun everyone. I'm sure the girls will appreciate it. Especially Tina, she's always on about girls standing up for themselves and things like that."

Brittany hesitated as she turned off the player. "You think Santana will appreciate it?"

Mike arched an eyebrow. "Wow. Yeah, I would think so. She's pretty up on feminism too, isn't she?" Then he frowned. "She and Tina have been hanging around each other lately. I hope they're not starting some movement of that kind."

Brittany's earlier enthusiasm had disappeared by now, as she stuffed the CD back into her bag. "Did you do anything wrong with Tina?"

Mike stared at her. "What? N-no. I mean..."

"Maybe that's why she's hanging out with Santana," said Brittany, quietly. "Because I think Santana's found a new bestie. She doesn't come over to do my hair anymore, she does Tina's."

Mike thought of the orange streaks in Tina's hair, then shook his head. "C'mon. The two of them don't really have anything in common. I'm sure Santana still treats you like..." He trailed off. The recent cheerleading sessions had really proven otherwise, and he wasn't sure how to put it now that he had thought of Santana's recent coldness towards Brittany.

"First it's Artie, now it's San," muttered Brittany. Then she looked at Mike earnestly. "Am I doing something wrong, Mike Chang?"

"You can drop the surname, you know."

"What?" Brittany looked confused.

"Nothing," said Mike, hastily. Then he gestured to the chair next to him. "Sit down?"

Brittany dropped her bag onto the floor and slumped into the chair. "Is it wrong to be bi-curious? I mean, nobody seems to like it when I'm with someone. There's always an issue and I don't know what it is."

Mike whistled softly. While Brittany was well-known for having all kinds of partners, guys and girls alike, only Artie had been a serious relationship, at least to the public. What Brittany was essentially saying now was that, something was definitely going on between her and Santana, and it sure was serious. Not that nobody had ever suspected, but to hear it from the girl herself was still quite a surprise.

Brittany seemed to realise her mistake as her mouth slowly formed an 'O'. "Oh my God, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Britt, I won't say anything. You're just feeling down now, that's why you said it."

"...thanks."

"Brittany, it isn't wrong," said Mike, kindly. "It's just not the right time, I guess? For example, you dated Artie... while he's still kinda confused about relationships himself..."

Brittany watched Mike intently. "I know he dated me to get over Tina. But now he's with Natalie. It's like I was easier to get over."

Mike was slightly taken aback. Sure, he had noticed Artie getting chummy with the new Asian girl, but he hadn't really thought that they were together. After all, he had been too occupied with worrying about Tina duetting with Artie that he hadn't considered that fact. Maybe he was too paranoid after all.

Feeling awkward at this realisation, he scratched the back of his head. "Well, you have to understand that Tina and Artie did have a really solid relationship throughout sophomore year. Tina sort of... she sort of dated me to get over Artie too."

He didn't mean to be so sensitive, but when Finn went back to Quinn last year, he had been gripped by an irrational fear that it might play out the same way in his relationship. Sure, he was a jock and all, not to mention with many girls sending him love letters and little trinkets of related expression. Still, for some reason or another, he had harboured such a crush on Tina throughout sophomore year ever since their little tap dance routine. After Matt had transferred, Mike felt like Tina was the only one whom he could really connect with in school. After Artie had made her sad, Mike wanted to be the one there for her. Once things had died down, they had even made friends with Artie and Brittany and gone on double dates together. Mike really hadn't thought much about it then, but lately, Tina seemed to be a little downcast, and for some reason, Artie seemed to be mired in that unhappiness.

_Mike, _he thought fiercely to himself, _sensitive new age guys don't necessarily have to think so much._

"Mike Chang?"

He blinked to refocus back on Brittany. "Yeah?"

"I'm so happy for you and Tina. You guys seem so happy together. I told San that I would totally look forward to your wedding so I can see if your babies are Asian."

Mike bit back a laugh. "Brittany, you're awesome. Don't let all these relationships get you down. You're so much better than that. I mean look at Beyoncé, she was ruling the world even before she got married to Jay-Z."

Brittany had to smile. "So I'm not doing anything wrong then?"

Mike hesitated. "Be yourself, Britt. That's what you told Artie last year, didn't you, that you wanted to be yourself? So don't care about what the others want you to do. If Santana's angry at you for wanting to do what you want, then seriously? Does she care for you?"

Brittany nodded. "You're right. I'm just going to do my thing, if San wants to get angry with me for that, I don't want to care anymore. It's making me sad and it's making Lord Tubbington skinny because I want the whole tub of B&J's Phish Food to myself every night."

Mike had to laugh this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Song used: _Beyonce – "Run The World"_


	16. Episode 8: Grades

**A/N:** How's Season 3 going for everyone? Can't wait for 3x02 in a few days' time. This story gets a lot more dramatic from here on, though I'll try my best to squeeze in whatever lighthearted moments I can possibly manage! Hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think (:

**Warning:** This chapter contains mentions of violence (the aftermath, not the process) towards the end.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE EIGHT – "Grades"<strong>

Artie stared at the papers in front of him. Then he looked up. "Turn it over."

Puck frowned as he held the papers at the end. "Are you sure?"

Artie sighed. "I told you to give that textbook another run-through, but you wouldn't listen!"

"It was fifty pages!" Puck glared at him. "Abrams, just because you read at the speed of light and absorb information at the speed of... of... of Michael Schumacher in a Ferrari! Doesn't mean everybody's that talented!"

Artie closed his eyes, then opened it again. "I'm ready."

Puck gripped the papers more tightly.

"Oh, Puckerman, just do it!"

SLAM! Puck overturned the papers before Artie's eyes, watching his expression with a hint of trepidation.

Artie's jaw dropped.

Puck tilted his head to the side, still watching Artie intently.

"Oh. My. God." Artie picked up the set of test papers. "You. Did. Not."

Puck's tentative expression morphed into that of a wicked smirk. "Hey, hey!" Then he slapped Artie on the back, causing the bespectacled boy to gasp. "Thanks to you, homeboy. I can safely say it's a milestone that I've passed math."

"By a mark, and this is just a practice test, but that's a start," said Artie, grinning. He fist-bumped with Puck, who started to wax lyrical about his achievement.

"With that, I can save on hiring an accountant to count all the earnings I'm gonna get from my pool-cleaning business _and_ my future rock-star sold-out concerts..."

Artie's smile faded slightly as he caught sight of someone stomping into the choir room. "Uh-oh."

Puck stopped short, then stared at the incoming person. Then he broke into a grin. "Hey, girl, check this out! I..."

His grin disappeared instantly as Natalie walked up, leaving a trail of shredded paper behind her. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and her fists were clenched, with paper bits sticking through her fingers. Her hair was sticking out in a similar fashion.

"You look like you've stepped into the microwave," said Artie, helpfully.

Natalie glowered at him.

"I'm guessing it's her math paper that got into the microwave," said Puck, now extremely pumped that he was doing well that he couldn't be bothered about anyone else.

"I told you I could help you," whispered Artie, so that Puck couldn't hear. "You were just so stubborn!"

"Don't you love to be proven right?" Natalie dumped the shredded pieces of paper over Puck's test sheets.

"Hey!" Puck complained.

"One more word, Puckerman, and the shredder will have you for its afternoon snack."

Puck took one last look at Natalie, who was positively radiating with fury now, and gulped. Then he snatched his paper from underneath the shreds and hurried out of the choir room. Artie stared at the pile of paper before him, looked at Natalie, then made a face.

-.-.-.-.-.-

For the last ten minutes, Will had been scribbling on the board and expounding passionately on the history of music being used in other forms of popular culture, such as advertisements and television shows.

"The life and energy of the visual impact needs to be conveyed using the audio impact! That's where the right choice of music comes in, and it's very important that we –" He trailed off, eyeing his audience.

The glee club members were in their usual seats for practice, slightly more mixed up in positions than before, but this time all of them had their heads bent over.

Will frowned and spun the marker around his fingers. "Uhh..." He stared at Brittany, who was leaning her head against a stack of books. "Brittany? What're you doing?"

"I'm practising osmosis," said Brittany, seriously. "Source of higher concentration to source of lower concentration."

The entire glee club stared at her incredulously; Artie was stifling a giggle while Rachel looked constipated trying to hold her words in.

"At least _some_ scientific knowledge is getting into your brain," muttered Kurt. "Nothing's getting into mine."

"What's the square root of thirteen?" demanded Santana.

"Uh... _zero_?" Tina replied, sarcastically.

"Okay."

"_Santana!_"

"What?"

"There's no such thing," Mike supplied helpfully, as Tina rolled her eyes.

"Guys, guys," Will interjected. "It's supposed to be glee club time."

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, but I feel like a really bad Jew if I don't use some of my God-given brains," said Puck, still rather cocky from his earlier achievement.

"Are you guys all _that_ worried about the mid-terms?"

Mercedes held up her hand. "Correction. Our _parents_ are worried about it. But that just means since we're sitting for it, we have to worry about it too."

Will laughed. "Alright, come on, everyone. You need to put your books away just for a while and relax yourselves." He took the book out of Artie's face, closed Quinn's file, capped Finn's pen and placed his hand on Mike's shoulder. "We're going to sing one of those songs from a popular television show that's going to help your spirits a lot – perfect example of music going well with the theme!"

Rachel's eyes shone. "What song?"

Will flicked his fingers, and the band started up a familiar melody that had the glee club whooping in delight and getting up onto their feet to dance to the music. Will began to sing,

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

The glee clubbers promptly clapped four times.

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

Rachel joined in to harmonise,

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year, but...<em>

Everyone chorused,

_I'll be there for you_ (Will: _When the rain starts to pour_)  
><em>I'll be there for you<em> (Will: _Like I've been there before_)  
><em>I'll be there for you<em> (Will: _'Cos you're there for me too_)

Artie began to sing,

_You're still in bed at 10, and work began at 8_

Everyone obliged with claps and laughter.

_Burnt your breakfast so far, things are going great_

Mercedes joined in to harmonise,

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
>But she didn't tell you when the world was brought down to your knees<em>

Everyone sang their hearts out once again,

_I'll be there for you_ (Will: _When the rain starts to pour_)  
><em>I'll be there for you<em> (Will: _Like I've been there before_)  
><em>I'll be there for you<em> (Will: _'Cos you're there for me too_)

"Alright!" Will pumped his fist into the air once the music ended, while the glee clubbers laughed. "That's it, guys, just relax! You have to work hard, but you've got to know how to put your books down sometimes and –"

TRRRINNGGGG! The shrill school bell rang, and before Will knew it, the smiles were wiped off the glee clubbers' faces as they hurried back to their bags, opened their books and buried their faces inside as they trickled out of the room. Will watched helplessly as Brittany walked past him with her face sandwiched in between two books.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"This really won't do! I mean, it's good that they're so concerned about doing well, but I haven't seen them so stressed in such a long while! Even the juniors, sophomores and freshmen – they're getting so uptight about examinations and everything!"

Will sighed as he sank his teeth into his sub. The teachers all around the pantry looked equally stressed out, including the two seated with him.

Coach Beiste shrugged her shoulders. "The football team's taking a hit too. The other day, Strando and Azimio got into a fight over who screwed up less in the practice papers – and they're almost best buds, it's insane!"

Emma watched Will intently, then she popped a polished strawberry into her mouth. "I totally agree with you. Just the last two days alone, I've had a record thirty students visiting my office, with a peak of ten during math class. Mr Pennefeather himself had to come see me at the end of yesterday because his class saw a mass exodus along with a mass breakdown session."

"Hey, chippas," came a familiar voice, and all three of them didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "All down in the dastardly doldrums of grades, ain't it? Wanna know what caused this phenomenon? It's all because of the Tiger Mom syndrome. One whipping wave bringing a kid to Harvard, and parents are subscribing to Amy Chua's parenting like a religion. It has inspired me to come up with my own brand of spirituality called Sue's Sobering Secularism. Involves the separation of the mind and the body. What is more important, fellas? Health, of course. There's no need to be too caught up in wanting to be at the top of everything. The sooner one realises that, the faster one comes to a sober understanding of reality that unless one is Sue Sylvester, there is no way fame, power and success can come your way."

The sandwich in Coach Beiste's hand dropped back onto the plate. Emma blinked.

"That's another end of the spectrum that is highly discouraged," said Will, not even looking at Sue as he took another bite of his sub.

"Pity, William, I'm sure another week of your glee club kids abandoning popular culture for quantifiable success in the form of As and Bs, and you'll come begging me for one of my sobering scriptures. Which will really just involve you shadowing me for a day and realising the pathetic state of your existence."

"Have you been spying on us again?" Will turned to glare at Sue.

Sue merely smiled and left the pantry.

"You know, given the calm way some of the Cheerios have been going about school, I can't help but think that there's something about her brand of spirituality that might work," said Coach Beiste, seriously.

Will had a moment's flashback when he noticed that amidst the unhappy, tired faces of the glee clubbers, Grace was sitting at the back filing her nails and looking as calm as ever. Although Quinn did look fairly stressed as well...

"No, that's just because Sue instills a don't-care spirit in them, and that's even worse than caring too much!" said Will.

"And also because the Cheerios have their own scholarship," said Emma, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Exactly!" Will sighed.

"Well, you could try to get them to see beyond their books," said Emma. "Play a bit with the things they have to learn, so that it isn't so stressful."

Will's eyes lit up.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dude?"

There was no response.

"Dude!" Jeff gave Blaine's wrist a hard punch, causing the other boy to yelp as his head bounced off the table. Several patrons stuck out their heads to see what the matter was, but Jeff waved them back with an embarrassed grin.

"What was that for!" Blaine groaned, massaging his wrist.

"We're here to have dinner, Blaine, not for me to watch you sleep, which is really creepy. And do you really have to wear those shades in here?"

"Hang on," said Blaine, and he bent over his bag. Before Jeff knew it, he had switched shades – still equally pink, but ribbed in Kanye-West style where Jeff could still hardly make out Blaine's eyes.

"This _has_ to be Kurt's doing," said Jeff, chuckling. "Aw, can't help but miss that fella."

Blaine grinned. "Sorry man, I've been blown out lately. I'm – you know, kinda hard-pressed to get that scholarship."

"Is that why you McKinley kids are so stressed out?" Jeff eyed Mercedes and Sam, who were in another booth further down, heads bent over their papers instead of food. "I mean, this is Ohio!"

"Most people's dreams are bigger than Ohio, I guess," said Blaine, twirling his fork in his plate of pasta as he thought about his conversation with Rachel almost a month ago. "And yes, there are various types of scholarships at McKinley, and all the seniors just really want to get a leg up on the road to college. I've never been so stressed in my life – who knew it was so competitive here? I thought all they cared about was the social order, really."

"I suppose it's got something to do with parents being enlightened about new parenting techniques involving stuffing their kids' heads into textbooks," muttered Jeff, breaking off a breadstick.

"Enough about my stressful academic life," said Blaine, slightly more cheerily. "How're the Warblers?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "God, I don't know what Wes and David saw in that kid that they had to put him as lead once you left? But now that they're on to college, they're not seeing the _mess_ he's creating!"

Blaine frowned. "You mean Randall?"

"We call him Ruffles." Jeff sniggered. "He's irked to the max by it, but we can't be bothered. He sounds fabulous, not gonna lie, but he's got the kind of attitude that makes you want to throw all the wax angels in our choir room at his face and not be in the least concerned that it might chip off his marble face."

"Is that affecting your chances at Sectionals?" Blaine looked concerned. "I'm so gutted I can't get to see you guys perform 'cos we got a different draw, but still on the same day."

"Hey man, I wouldn't want to be up against your New Directions that soon," said Jeff. "Wanna extend our chances till at least Regionals, man. Although, I've got to admit, Ruffles' got a certain style that's kinda irresistible when we sing all together. He's changed our tune – got us a couple of decades back to like Bruce Springsteen and Michael Jackson. It's kinda cool, actually."

Blaine tried to hide his disappointment. "Really? I'm glad he's switching it up then, there's only so much Katy Perry guys can take."

"Aw, we miss you, Blaine. He's perfect when we're singing together, but once the music stops, he's such an ass."

"So am I. I got a five-page receipt for all the furniture I graced with my boot grime over the past year."

"Oh boy. Say, so apart from all this studying, you okay at McKinley? That Karofsky kid giving you and Kurt any trouble?"

Blaine sobered. "It's not him, honestly. He's actually the one sounding the warning bell from time to time. The social order here's pretty entrenched, all one has to do is suck it up. If I can't even get past high school, how am I supposed to be prepared for the world out there?"

"Suck it up? Really?"

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly.

Jeff frowned. "There's something you're not telling me."

"What?"

Jeff hesitated. "Erm well, anyway, if you really need any help, I'm just a phone call away. Couple of hours too, but it suffices."

Blaine chuckled slightly. "I'll be good, dude. But thanks."

At the far end, a waitress who walked by Mercedes and Sam made a huge din about them studying while leaving their food cold. Jeff eyed them, looked back at Blaine, who looked like he was about to doze off again, then shook his head in resignation.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, since all of you want to revise a little bit of your work during glee club, I thought maybe you all could translate it into song instead," said Will, grinning to the doubtful faces of the glee club members.

"You want us to sing about square roots and percentages?" asked Santana, skeptically.

"I made up a song about a pentagon the other day," said Brittany, enthusiastically, but Artie shot her a look which simply said _"No, Britt," _and she just nodded humbly.

"What, some dude wrote a song about math before and I was pretty inspired," retorted Puck. "I mean, not that he wrote anything good about it, but it still sounded pretty inspiring 'cos it inspires me to wanna be a good student."

Quinn shot him an incredulous look.

Puck jumped off his seat, grabbed his guitar and winked to Brad, who started off the band as Puck began to sing,

_Don't know much about history  
>Don't know much biology<br>Don't know much about a science book  
>Don't know much about the French I took<em>

Blaine coughed; Kurt grinned; Santana raised an eyebrow.

_But I do know that I love you  
>And I know that if you love me too<br>What a wonderful world this would be_

Everyone had started to clap along as Puck smirked and continued,

_Don't know much about geography  
>Don't know much trigonometry<br>Don't know much about algebra  
>Don't know what a slide rule is for<em>

This time, he looked at Natalie as he sang,

_But I do know that one and one is two  
>And if this one could be with you<br>What a wonderful world this would be_

Artie choked back a snort as Natalie's face contorted into a skeptical expression. Sam cast a quick glance at Quinn, who was busy reading something else instead of listening to Puck, then rolled his eyes.

_Now I don't claim to be an "A" student  
>But I'm trying to be<br>So maybe by being an "A" student baby  
>I can win your love for me<em>

_Oh... but I do know that I love you  
>And I know that if you love me too<br>What a wonderful world this would be_

Puck winked at Natalie at the end, who merely returned to gazing in the distance. His gaze casually shifted to Quinn, and for a moment, the cheeky look was wiped off. But as everyone erupted into applause, he began to smirk once again. Even Will was clapping, although he wasn't exactly sure if this was turning out the way he was hoping it to be. Before he could say anything, however, Rachel got up and said,

"Well, to supplement that, Quinn and I have been working on an English literature project recently, and I think it is rather suitable that I express my appreciation for the subject through the manner I deem the most suitable, which is of course, through song."

Quinn looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be expressing appreciation for the fact that she even agreed to work with you in the first place," said Grace, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you'll be surprised, Grace, that Quinn and I are actually on rather _civil_ terms," said Rachel, shortly. Then she made her way to the front of the classroom, with Finn watching her. The music came on, and Quinn looked surprised by the choice of song.

"Come on, Quinn, I'm sure you know this!" Rachel encouraged.

Quinn couldn't help but smile – even though she did look skeptical – and got up to join Rachel as the rest of the glee clubbers grinned at one another. Rachel began to sing,

_He's fought and he's fallen  
>He's on his knees before he's on his feet<br>A sinister romantic  
>Oh, he's about to be and she's about to see<em>

Quinn continued in her clear voice,

_Teachin' torches to burn bright  
>She's hanging on the cheek of night<br>A snowy dove trooping with crows  
>He never saw true beauty till tonight<em>

The duo began to sing in harmonies,

_She'll take him to the brink of deliverance  
>Show him that much<br>Oh, don't you know it  
>Oh, don't you know it<em>

Rachel met Finn's gaze as she sang, and tried to smile at him. Finn bit his lip and looked at his hands instead. Rachel's face fell.

_So, he falls in love to feel that he's falling  
>She'll let him know his heart<br>Oh, don't you know it  
>Oh, don't you know it<em>

Rachel sang the final line: _That's Shakespeare in love._

Another round of applause rang – for a moment, Will thought his plan had worked marvellously, even though none of the songs were really related to anything but love. Still, when the bell rang and the heads automatically went back into the books, he wasn't quite sure what he had achieved.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The school bell rang, and everyone began to file out of the classroom, noses buried in their books. As Quinn followed the crowd out, she had to admit that the sight of it still felt weird, for McKinley wasn't well-known to be studious unless you were part of the Brainiacs or something. She had always been a very good student and being a Cheerio, she had the extra opportunity to vie for their exclusive scholarships sponsored by the (undoubtedly dubious) funds of Coach Sylvester. The rest of the glee kids weren't so lucky. Finn, for example, had been studying fervently throughout the week – not that she had really been keeping an eye on him – but when she had been doing her literature project with Rachel, there was little else the other girl could talk about except for Finn.

Sometimes, she didn't know whether Rachel was doing it on purpose or just being an innocent little twit.

Quinn took her time to tidy her locker and choose a book to bring back home to study. She wished she had Artie's or Mike's or Tina's brains... it would leave her at least an extra hour to do therapeutic manicures at the local mall. All the time spent at Cheerio practice and glee club was taking away the little time she had to herself. With Grace being an utter dominatrix bitch during Cheerio practice yesterday, she really felt like she needed something to relax into in order to simmer down.

The hallway was much emptier now that everyone had scurried home. Quinn decided to take her own sweet time to walk down the hallway to clear her mind.

"...thing is that you have to organise what you write. Read the question and tell me what's the most important thing."

_That voice sounds familiar._ Quinn retraced her steps, paused, then turned her head towards the voice coming from a classroom.

"...Columbus and the year."

That was Becky Jackson, for sure. But it was the other voice that Quinn couldn't believe she was hearing.

"That's important, yes, but the question is asking what is so significant. Means what is so important about Columbus's actions. What did he do?"

"Discover new territories."

"Yes, and how does that help us today?"

Quinn could see everything through the little glass window in the door. She could hardly believe her eyes and ears though.

There, in the classroom, were only two people. Becky Jackson, bending over a paper – presumably history – with utter concentration. And the other person, coaching her through it with a very patient expression, was Grace Lawrence.

"I don't know, Grace," said Becky, finally, looking miserable.

"It's okay," and to Quinn's utmost shock, Grace was smiling. "Come, let me tell you the story of Christopher Columbus, 'kay?"

With that, Grace began to launch into a fairly riveting tale of Christopher Columbus's travels, complete with animated intonations, hand gestures and some images that she pointed out in Becky's textbook.

Quinn just stared in amazement. What was Grace trying to do? What did she have up her sleeve?"

When Grace was finished, she looked at Becky expectantly, who beamed and nodded. "Thank you, Grace! It's so nice to have you help me with my homework all the time, I feel like I understand better."

"Are you sure?" Grace winked. "So what did you learn?"

Whether Becky Jackson really learnt the lesson, Quinn didn't really want to know anymore. She was torn between feeling suspicion and confusion – somehow there seemed to be so much more than met the eye when it came to her co-captain. How could the arrogant bitch she'd known all this while be this same patient and friendly girl? She stepped back from the door, hesitated, then quickly walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn was in the library poring over his textbooks, his forehead full of creases. In front of him was Mike – a pretty smart move, in his opinion, because Mike's attitude was keeping him focused on his work. At first, Tina was supposed to join them, but she had a headache and had gone home early. Although Finn had to admit he was this close to experiencing a throbbing ache in his head too. Mike was diligently working away at his sums, smiling a little here and there. Finn swallowed a little and went back to his book.

"Hey!" A soft whisper caught his attention. Both Mike and him looked up and saw Josie smiling at them. She gestured to the empty seat by the side of the table. "Mind if I join you guys?"

Mike looked perplexed, but Finn cocked his head to the side to indicate that Josie was a friend, then shrugged. "Sure."

Finn eyed Josie as she sat down. This wasn't good. At first, he had thought that Josie was a pretty nice girl to talk to. Then she started to pop up before him a bit too randomly for his comfort. He was sure that what he told her after helping her change her car tyre had gotten into her head, but now, he wasn't so confident anymore. Josie sure was an attractive girl who was offering him more attention than Rachel had in the last few weeks, but after the last few debacles with Rachel, he certainly wasn't putting his relationship on the line anymore. Sure, Rachel had been rather insensitive recently, but Finn knew he had been a horrible douchebag on occasion too.

In other words, he hoped this wasn't going in the wrong direction. Rachel and him were now taking a 'short date break' in favour of studying and he didn't want himself to get distracted at any rate.

"I haven't seen you around," said Mike, casually.

"Oh, I'm a freshman," said Josie, smiling. "I know you're Mike Chang, you've got some cool moves I saw at the cheerleading display."

Mike grinned. "Thanks. It was a disaster though."

"You seniors look really busy with all the exam prep," said Josie.

"Can't help it," said Mike, and Finn was glad Mike was doing most of the talking. "Scholarship selection is based on this exam and we glee clubbers are working our asses off for it."

"How come you're not studying at home?" asked Finn, casually.

"Oh, too noisy," said Josie, waving her hand.

"Younger siblings?" Mike chuckled.

Josie merely smiled.

"Hey, give me a minute, I'm just gonna call Tina up to check on her," said Mike.

Once Mike had left, Josie looked intently at Finn. "You really need a time-out."

"I'm fine..." But Finn was beginning to see stars in his work and he had to admit that he was pushing himself a little too far.

"Look at you, Finn! Loosen up a little," and Josie grinned. "You've got glee club practice tomorrow, don't you? Do something fancy or funky or just totally over-the-top because you need to let it all go. That way you can concentrate better."

"I haven't the ability to think up anything of that sort," groaned Finn.

"So, what's Mr. Schuester's theme for the week?"

"I think he said something about mass media. Like advertisements and TV shows."

Josie winked. "Oh, I know."

The sound of smashing drums and an over-excited trumpet greeted the surprised glee club as Finn step-danced his way to centrestage of the choir room.

_Well, I wake up in the morning  
>And the 'larm gives out a warning<br>And I don't think I'll ever make it on time_

Brittany chortled out loud while Rachel couldn't help grinning. All the books in their hands started to close one by one. Finn pretended to look flustered and comb his hair in an imaginary mirror as he sang in the hoarse voice he used for rock songs,

_By the time I grab my books  
>And I give myself a look<br>I'm at the corner, just in time to see the bus fly by._

He mimicked trying to flag down a bus and looking horrified as it left him in the dust. Everyone burst out laughing.

_It's all right_ – he dusted his sleeves – _'cos I'm saved by the bell_

Finn drew a chair to the middle and sat down pretending to scribble hard into an imaginary piece of paper.

_If the teacher pops a test  
>I know I'm in a mess<br>And my dog ate all my homework last night_

He pretended to look lost and blur (though it wasn't really a stretch for him), then sank down in his chair.

_Riding low in my chair  
>She won't know that I'm there<br>If I can hand it in tomorrow it'll be all right_

Will slapped his forehead in mock exasperation.

_It's all right_ – Finn struck a suave pose as the music ended with a flourish – _'cos I'm saved by the bell._

Everyone stood up and gave him a standing ovation. Finn grinned around and Mike popped him a thumbs-up, knowing who had inspired this little act. His eye caught Rachel, who was beaming and clapping as earnestly as possible, though he knew she was trying to get his attention. Then he tore his gaze away, laughing as Artie rolled up and gave him a fist-bump.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks later, the atmosphere in the choir room was a lot more light-hearted, with Puck and Mike both throwing paper airplanes about while the rest were playing finger games or dancing about or just examining their nails.

"Hey, guys!" Will entered the choir room, his expression a little more serious than usual. The glee clubbers moaned inwardly. The examinations had been over a week ago and they had been hoping for some enthusiasm from their teacher about some new, exciting project. Clearly, they had jumped ahead of themselves.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, guys," said Will, apologetically. "But Figgins wanted me to check your academics and activities balance progress, to make sure you guys are coping."

"That sounds like bad news," said Mercedes, holding up a finger. "Please don't tell me you're telling us our grades, Mr. Schue."

"Totally," said Puck. "I was planning to skip the entire of next week when they're announcing the grades."

"I'm not announcing your grades _per se_," clarified Will. "I'm just pointing out who needs to put in more effort, and who's doing well."

The glee club relaxed, but not by a lot.

"So..." Will took out a list from the sheaf of papers he was holding. "I think overall, you guys are... well, majority of you did okay, so I hope you guys keep it up or just work on it to kick it up a notch, yeah? Let me see..."

He eyed Brittany, who was innocently sucking on a sweet. "Brittany? You really do need to read your textbooks more if you want to graduate this year."

Brittany blinked. "I thought the Salvation Army kids needed those books more than I did."

Santana tried to keep a straight face while Artie scratched the back of his neck.

"O-kay..." Will eyed Santana. "Santana, I was almost going to ask you to help Brittany, but I see that you need some work as well... are you okay managing with glee club and –" He trailed off, trying not to mention the cheerleading debacle.

"If I want to be like any of the stars we sing songs from, I don't really need to achieve a balance, do I?" said Santana.

Will tried to sound stern. "I'm sure you get my drift? You never know what you might think in five years'..."

"Get on with it, Mr. Schue," said Santana, sourly.

Will cleared his throat. This sure was a difficult task Figgins had set him to do. He had only bothered with his Spanish class (though Santana had been acing it previously; this time she had slipped a few grades...), and having to set standards for his glee club was awkward.

"Sam?" He eyed the blond boy, who was looking a little embarrassed. "I'm guessing you get my drift too?"

"I'll work hard, Mr. Schue, it's really nothing to do with glee club, I just got a bit distracted with family stuff and the open house thingum," said Sam, and Mercedes patted his hand. "I promise."

"Good to hear that," said Will, approvingly. Then he frowned at the next name on his list. "Hmm."

"Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me..." Rachel muttered under her breath.

Will looked up and trained his gaze on one person in particular. "Tina? You've been a top student all this while, are you under a lot of stress?"

Everyone looked surprised and turned to stare at Tina, who had gone red and was biting her lip. Mike looked momentarily stunned, then recovered quickly to say,

"I think it's just the stress, Mr. Schue. I'll make sure Tina's okay."

Poor Tina put her face into Mike's shoulder and he could almost feel the heat from her embarrassment. He wasn't sure what was bothering Tina, but he was definitely going to make sure she was on the right track. He did however, catch sight of Artie looking extremely worried at the other end of the classroom. Artie met Mike's gaze; the latter gave a slight nod and Artie felt a little reassured. Natalie surprisingly put a hand over his and he let it remain there.

"I'm sorry this is so awkward," muttered Will. "Mm, last one. I think this one's really a case of new environment. Kurt?"

Kurt jumped. "Oh my God, I've really worked very hard, Mr. Schue, I've even stopped colour-coordinating my shoes and laces just so I can spare a few more seconds to get those history facts..."

"Relax, Kurt!" Will laughed. "I just wanted to tell you to help Blaine along a little more." He shot Blaine a knowing look; Blaine gave an awkward nod.

The others looked like it was perfectly fine for Blaine not to do well, but Kurt couldn't help but throw him a suspicious sideways look. Blaine had been scoring As back at Dalton and he was really a chameleon, he was perfect in every occasion (Kurt had to admit it was highly unhealthy to be putting Blaine on such a pedestal, but he couldn't help it). Even in his first couple of weeks, Blaine's standard of work told Kurt that he was getting on like a house on fire. This was just...

"That aside, I thought I would like to single out a few who have improved greatly or just maintained excellent consistency," said Will, grinning. "Mike Chang, second in the level! Well done, Mike!"

Everyone cheered, even Tina, who was managing the biggest smile she could possibly give. Mike blushed a little and held Tina a little closer to show his happiness.

"Artie as usual, consistent work, keep it up!" Will smiled at Artie, who beamed. Brittany cheered, leaving Santana to eye her thoughtfully. Tina clapped just like any other, and Mike relaxed into his seat. Natalie pretended like she didn't care and upturned her nose, prompting Artie to elbow her hard.

"Wow, I didn't see this one coming," Will said, laughing. "Noah Puckerman!"

Puck looked genuinely surprised as the rest of them hooted with laughter and applause rang around the classroom. Artie in particular was cheering very loudly. Puck gave him an air-fist bump and proceeded to look very pleased with himself. Sam cracked a small smile. Quinn, on the other hand, didn't know whether to look skeptical or amused. Grace snorted behind, prompting Quinn to look back with the others – the rest gave Grace a glare, but Quinn eyed her thoughtfully. Grace met her gaze and scowled. Quinn turned back, not sure what to make of her co-captain.

"Puck, you've got to keep this attitude going, don't get cocky," warned Will, and Puck made a face. "Well, the next one... this progress was measured against the first test she took when she entered the school... Natalie?" He turned to the girl, whose stony expression gave way to surprise. "You've done very well this time, well done!"

Artie couldn't help himself; he reached out to pull Natalie into a half-hug, prompting her to shout a little. Everyone clapped except for Grace, who merely narrowed her eyes. Tina watched as Natalie playfully pushed Artie back into position and they fist-bumped.

"Artie, I'm booking you for tuition too," Sam declared.

"I think I'm gonna have to start charging," said Artie, grinning.

"And the last one..." Will smiled when he saw the name. "Finn! Great improvement, I'm proud of you!"

Finn's nervous expression melted into relief and Puck clapped him on the back. Rachel was incredibly proud too, clapping hard. Her eyes met Finn's, and in a moment that made her heart flutter a little, he smiled – the first genuine smile she had seen on his face in a long while.

"Alright, enough of this really awkward talk, I hope it will be a more pleasant occasion the next time I actually have to do this," said Will. "I'm sure you guys are all – well, mostly on the right track, so just keep going for the finals and I'm sure you all will have a great future ahead. If any of you feel that glee club's interfering with your prep or concentration or whatnot, just let me know, alright? So for now, let's get on with the assignment for the week..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Karofsky darted through the hallways, looking around anxiously. He shoved aside a scrawny nerd in his path and nearly slammed Jacob Ben Israel into the lockers. His eyes lit up when he saw Kurt Hummel, but then Kurt was talking animatedly to his English teacher, and Karofsky decided otherwise. Desperately, he ran past another corner – and smacked straight into Santana Lopez.

"What the hell, Karofsky!" Santana screeched as she fell backwards.

"Shh!" hissed Karofsky, as he waited impatiently for her to pick herself up. Before Santana could yell more and the crowd's interest in their commotion got louder, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her along.

"What are you –!" Santana was half-livid and half-afraid that something was going to happen to her. While she hadn't come out yet, it seemed to her that more than half the school was already clearly aware of which team she played for.

"Shut up and come with me, I ain't hurtin' you!" Karofsky hissed in a low voice. "I need your help!"

"You are hurting me!" Santana glared at him, pointing at her arm which he was gripping.

"Okay, then just come along-a and shut your trap!" Karofsky let go of her arm and walked off swiftly.

Santana was about to unleash a few cutting words when she realised something was not quite right. Karofsky had been fairly decent to the glee clubbers since they had their little pseudo partnership and she couldn't help but sense that he was telling the truth. _Not like I have a choice,_ she thought as she huffed and followed him.

Karofsky led her outside of the school compound, carefully keeping a distance with her now. Then suddenly, he disappeared.

Santana stopped short and contemplated whether she should yell his name along with an expletive, only to hear a soft conversation.

"...doing here?" It was a very soft and raw voice.

"Shut up, I brought someone that might help!" It was Karofsky.

Santana edged closer to the wall where she was sure the voices were coming from.

"No!" The voice was desperate and almost helpless – and very familiar. "No, not Kurt!"

Santana rounded past the wall – and her jaw dropped.

Karofsky was standing over Blaine, who was half-propped against the wall. But _what the hell_ – Blaine was covered in bruises on his face and arms, his lip was cut and bleeding, his attire was dirtied and crumpled...

Santana immediately knelt down and reached out to touch his bruised cheek, to which Blaine responded with a hiss and turned his face away from her.

"Why did you bring her?" he moaned.

"What the frickin' hell happened?" Santana demanded, staring at Karofsky.

"Azimio and the others were thrashing him to bits," muttered Karofsky. "No way in hell I could fight five of them off."

"_Five?_" Santana gasped in horror. "Against one?"

"A really lopsided football match," said Blaine, and managed a weak grin.

"Hobbit, you're a prize – you can still smile after what they've done to you?" Santana looked at him incredulously. "How long has this been going on?"

Blaine didn't answer; he merely groaned as he tried to prop himself up further.

"I'm guessing it's a few weeks already," said Karofsky, coldly. "I told you they'd come after you and you lied to me, you ass!"

"I thought I could handle a couple of punches," muttered Blaine. "As long as they didn't go after Kurt."

Santana was looking him up and down and for a moment, she really wanted to cry. "You don't have to be some stupid hero, Blaine Anderson! We're telling Figgins right NOW!"

"No!" Blaine gasped, grabbing Santana's wrist. "Don't, please! I don't want Kurt to know. They said this is the last time; they're getting tired. We can do this."

"_We?_" Santana scoffed. "Blaine, this is stupid, they're not going to give up if you're such an awesome doormat punching-bag for them!" Then it dawned upon her as she examined his black eye. "All the scarves! The shades! Those ridiculous getups... they were just to hide your bruises, weren't they?"

Blaine hung his head.

"You tell the school and what good comes out of it?" Karofsky muttered, gruffly. "I still came back after what I did to Kurt."

"He's right," said Blaine. "Please, Santana, I don't want to blow this up."

"You're practically beaten to a pulp now and you're telling me you don't want to blow this up?" Santana glared at him. But deep down, she knew he was right. There was no use. But she couldn't possibly leave Blaine to get hurt again! "Karofsky, we need to set up the Bully Whips again. STAT."

Karofsky looked sullen. "I don't know..."

"We are," said Santana, emphatically. "And you," she pointed at Blaine, "are coming with me to my house and we're patching you up."

"Look, this ain't working!" Karofsky huffed impatiently as Santana tried to help Blaine up. "This is why we can't be ourselves in this frickin' school 'cos it damn well judges the pants off us!"

"Well, for starters, you could like just help me get this boy off the damned ground!" Santana wheezed as her right knee buckled.

Karofsky reluctantly helped Blaine up and Santana swung one of Blaine's arms over her neck.

"Please don't tell Kurt," Blaine begged. "If this happened to you, you... you wouldn't want to tell Brittany either, would you?"

Santana locked gazes with Blaine and for a moment, she looked questioningly at him – but Kurt was fairly sharp about these things, and if Blaine wasn't too perceptive himself, Kurt must have told him. She swallowed hard and clamped her lips tightly together.

"Give me his bag," she instructed Karofsky, "and don't tell anyone."

Karofsky handed over the slingbag and watched as both Santana and Blaine hobbled off to the back gate of the school. He was then drawn to the noise at the football pitch – he walked over and saw Azimio and Strando exchange high-fives and then did a couple of jogs. His expression turned grim.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

Santana held onto the mike on its stand, looking out into the empty auditorium as the drums came in. It hadn't been part of the assignment for the week, but Santana had strode into practice insisting that she get to sing this song. There was no stopping her when she wanted her own way, not even Rachel Berry.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'no way it's all good'<br>It didn't slow me down  
>Mistaken<br>Always second guessing  
>Underestimated<br>Look, I'm still around..._

The rest of the glee club, sans Blaine, came out chorusing along with Santana's pleading cries of,

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect_

Santana shot a side glance at Kurt, who was obliviously holding onto Rachel's hand and singing harmony.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

Santana pulled the mike off its stand as she stepped back in line with the rest of the glee club, her gaze now on Brittany who was swaying from side to side.

_The whole world stares while I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and I tried tried tried  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<br>Syringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?<em>

Karofsky was up in the theatre wings looking down. His eyes narrowed as the music died down into an acoustic drift as Santana sang softly,

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing<br>You are perfect to me_

The music built up to a climax as Santana did her own improvisations while the glee club sang,

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect_

Santana rejoined the chorus, tears welling up in her eyes.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Friends (theme song) – "I'll Be There For You" <em>(Will, Rachel, Artie, Mercedes ft. New Directions)  
><em>Layla Kaylif – "Shakespeare In Love"<em> (Rachel & Quinn)  
><em>Sam Cooke – "Wonderful World"<em> (Puck)_  
>Saved By The Bell (theme song) – "Saved By The Bell" <em>(Finn)  
><em>P!nk – "F*kin Perfect"<em> (Santana ft. New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In the next episode, past events come back to haunt some of the glee club members as they think about things - or rather, people - that they have once lost. We will also get to see somebody's folks and you can decide whether they are doing the best for their kid.


	17. H: Santana & Blaine

**INTERLUDE H: Santana & Blaine**

Blaine had spent most of the last few hours conked out in the backseat of Santana's car; he hadn't even noticed when she had come back from glee club practice to drive off. He only realised they had reached their destination when Santana jammed on the brake abruptly and pulled the car into parking mode. It was a terribly painful affair trying to get out of the car with the pain throbbing in every part of his body – yes, even unmentionable parts – but Santana was surprisingly strong for a girl and she had him hobbling along the road in no time.

"Is anybody in?" Blaine asked, woefully. "I don't want to, you know, impose..."

"Shut up, hobbit," said Santana, sharply. "You have no negotiating power here anymore than you did just now with those thugs."

Blaine winced and said no more.

It took him about five minutes to realise they were hobbling through a well-manicured garden with a fountain in the middle, and lo and behold – a rather grand-looking mansion right in front.

Blaine's jaw dropped as he stumbled along. "You _live_ here?"

Before Santana could reply, a rather pudgy-looking woman came running down the front steps of the house towards them.

"Oh, miss, who _is_ this?" the woman gasped.

"My friend. Lotty, please help me get him an icepack. And a couple of band-aids and some gauze and whatever exists in the first aid box that looks like we can patch him up with without him looking like some creature out of The Mummy."

"Right away!" And Lotty sped off. Santana helped Blaine into the house and before he could make any comment about the grand hallway and chandeliers and carpet and paintings, she had already ushered him into the nearest room – which was furnished equally ornately.

"Do you own Dalton?" Blaine asked weakly as he tried to prop up his foot on a cushion Santana had tossed onto the table.

"Ha. Ha," replied Santana, crossly. "You're to shut up once you get out of here, you hear me? I still live in Lima Heights Adjacent, no matter what you see."

Blaine didn't quite understand, but he leaned back into the soft cushion of the seat as a sharp pain shot through his body. It was a very familiar feeling, to be honest, given that this wasn't the first time he had been bashed. The last time it happened, he had used an excuse of a sleepover to spend time recuperating at his friend's basement. He thought he was pretty hardened from that and could take a couple of punches if he had to, but those football dudes weren't easily bored. It turned out that they seemed to find it even more interesting when he began to talk and fight back. It started out with just Azimio and Strando; a week later, they had gotten their buddies in. There was no way he could take them all, and there was no way he was going to tell Figgins about the shit he had landed in after he had practically begged his parents and nearly had himself disowned for trying to transfer to McKinley.

He didn't quite realise that he had just said all the above aloud, and only realised he had when his consciousness caught onto a wisp of the word 'McKinley' and Santana was eyeing him thoughtfully by the side.

"Well, at least it looks like you haven't broken any bones yet," said Santana. "Hardy must run in the dwarf genes."

"Thanks?" Blaine managed an amused grin.

"It happened before?" Santana's voice dropped a notch.

Blaine's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't look at her as he said, "I'll live."

Lotty came bustling in with a whole tray of medication, bandages and icepacks. Immediately, Santana slammed one of the icepacks into Blaine's face and he yelled,

"Santana!"

"Serves you right," said Santana. "Some hero you think you are. What's the most your pa and ma gonna do to you preppy schoolboy anyway? Put all your stuff on the highest shelf?"

"Did I mention something about 'disowning'?" groaned Blaine, gingerly testing the icepack on his black eye.

Santana eyed him a little viciously. "Breaking their hearts over a bruised body is better than breaking their hearts over a dead one."

"I'm okay, Santana, I don't want them to worry!" Blaine's voice grew a little harsher.

"You're pretty well-off, aren't you?" Santana pulled a thin designer scarf from his pocket, the same one that he had tied around his neck to hide the bruises there. "I didn't think your parents had issues with the bucks."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself," Blaine said, the harshness gone now.

Lotty cleared her throat, glared at Santana (who returned the glare) and then left the room quickly.

"Lotty's been here since I was born," muttered Santana. "Knows too much for her own good too."

"I guess we all have our own secrets," said Blaine, quietly.

"It's not like people will be nicer to us because of it," Santana shot back. "Because we're always defined by what people see us as. I'm a Latina, first and foremost. That means I come from the wrong side of everything. So I give them what they want. I'll see if they can mess with me. If they knew I was a rich man's little girl? You think they'd suck up to me? You think they'd try be my friend because it's cool to be seen with someone with the LVs and the Pradas? No, they'd say my pa stole from someone or my ma was the mistress of some rich-ass old doddy and I've been brought up with dirty money!"

Blaine picked up the roll of gauze, but Santana snatched it from him and began to bandage some of his fingers, which were cut and bruised. She was determined not to look at him when she said her piece, but Blaine was pretty sure there were tears in her eyes. When she turned her attention to dabbing iodine on the bruises on his knee, he sighed and said,

"And I'm gay, first and foremost."

Santana finally looked up, and her eyes were puffy and red. "So am I," she whispered. "How is my life going to be any better?"

Blaine looked at her, then pulled her into a hug instantly. Santana began to cry, long and hard. For a long while, the two of them stayed in that position, with Blaine ruffling Santana's hair a bit. For Blaine, it reminded him of how Kurt once sat in front of him in Dalton, trying futilely to hold back the tears. For him, he had thought by transferring, he could stand up to the ghosts of his past. Clearly, he thought too highly of himself – as always, really.

Finally, Santana pulled away and dried her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry. That was just –"

"It's okay, I'll shut up once I leave this place," said Blaine, cracking a small smile.

"This isn't supposed to be about me," said Santana, grabbing a tissue. "You. What are you going to do tomorrow? What if they come after you again? I know it was crap when I talked about the Bully Whips – those assholes don't give a shit about Karofsky anymore and the stupid golf club has asked me to join them five frickin' times this year in full view of the school population – I don't see how anybody thinks I'm straight anymore."

She looked intensely at Blaine. "Bottom line is, we can't help you if you don't help yourself, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't help thinking that Santana was one of the nicest people he had ever known, despite her acerbic tongue and Kurt's complaints that she could be such a bitch at cheerleading practice.

"I once told Kurt to call his bullies out." He laughed sadly. "That didn't work. It took intervention. But God, Santana, I can't get anyone else involved in this. If I do..."

"Let me guess," said Santana, as she sat closer to Blaine and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You'd lose Kurt?"

Blaine closed his eyes. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Is that why you've been avoiding Brittany?" asked Blaine, gently.

"What would you know..." muttered Santana.

Blaine shrugged. He could sense Santana was clamping up already and soon, she would be back to being the fierce bitch that she was. He did wish he was as strong and obstinate as her, but the stakes were currently too high.

"I'll watch out for you," said Santana. "I figure Karofsky would, too, no matter how much of an ass he was to you and Kurt before. And if things get outta hand, don't blame me for sounding the warning bell. My house isn't some hospital you can shack up whole year round."

She put some cream on Blaine's lip as he smiled slightly. "Thank you, Santana."

"Stop moving, you Energiser bunny. Honestly, with all that twitching with energy you do in your glee club performances, one might think Hummel's got a hand in setting you up with some buzz – in your pants."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Yup, she was back to being a bitch.


	18. Episode 9: Ghosts Of The Past

**A/N:** After flailing over some 3x05 spoilers, listening to Chris Colfer's amazing interview at The New Yorker Festival and anticipating 3x03, I now present you episode nine, an extremely dramatic episode! Hope you all enjoy it. If you've the time, you may also check out my new Artie/Tina one-shot, "Jasmine", the year-old draft of which I found in the depths of my computer folders. Let me know what you think of everything! (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE NINE – "Ghosts of the Past"<strong>

_DING-DONG!_

"Quinnie?" Judy Fabray flipped her way through the television channels. "Could you see who that is?"

Quinn came bounding down the stairs – shot her nonchalant mother a _look_ – then ran to the door. With one hand on the doorknob, she peeked through the spyhole.

And took a double-take.

"Quinnie, who's there?" Judy asked, pleasantly.

Quinn opened the door and narrowed her eyes at the visitor, who smiled back politely.

"Hi, Quinn."

"What do you want?" asked Quinn, coldly. "And how do you know where I live?"

"It was on the adoption papers."

"Quinnie?" Her mother yelled from the sitting room.

Quinn laughed, but it wasn't a nice laugh. "And you remembered it so that you could come here to harass me every single year from then on?"

Judy – a little annoyed by her daughter's lack of response – got up and came down the hallway. She, too, gasped when she saw the visitor.

"Miss... Corcoran?"

"Good evening, Mrs Fabray. I'm sorry to intrude, but I wanted to ask you all a favour."

"Please come in," said Judy, but Shelby shook her head. "No," she pointed to the car outside, "Beth is still in there and I must go soon after."

Quinn surreptitiously stole a look at the car, then forced herself to look back at Shelby.

"Why now? You could have confronted me a month ago when you came to pick your understudy," said Quinn.

"You see, I'm going to London for about two weeks for a charity run of the musical I'm doing," said Shelby. "It's going to be a very hectic run coupled with photoshoots, charity recordings and balls, the usual. I know I'm just going to kill myself doing rounds..." She trailed off when she saw Quinn's skeptical expression. "Well, the bottom line is, I can't take Beth along and her nanny's fallen prey to a nasty illness the last few days. I can't get anyone I trust within such a short amount of time, so I thought maybe I could..."

"Ask your other precious daughter," snapped Quinn. "This has nothing to do with me."

Shelby eyed Quinn thoughtfully, then she shrugged. "I thought it would be better for her birth mother to take care of her. Besides, Rachel and her two gay dads have no experience in taking care..."

"And I do?" Quinn retorted.

Judy sensed the tension and immediately broke into a bright smile. "Why, I do!"

Shelby instantly brightened up.

Quinn glared at her mother, but Judy was unfazed. "You leave her to us, Miss Corcoran, she'll be in good hands!"

"Mom!" Quinn gasped, but Shelby was already hurrying to her car and bringing Beth out. Quinn felt a lump come into her throat as she caught sight of the baby, decked out in a baby pink jumper, hat and tiny little shoes.

Shelby cradled Beth ever so carefully, then she looked at Quinn intently. "I need you to consent, of course. I don't want to leave her in the hands of someone who can't bear to look at her or would try to –"

"Harm her?" Quinn croaked, half-wishing that she was a lot stronger to withstand the cooing Beth was currently making. "How could I ever?"

The last bit came out almost pathetically, and Quinn hated herself for it. She bit her lip and tried to look away, but Judy was already holding her arms out for the child.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fabray, but I really must get Quinn's consent first," said Shelby, and tilted Beth towards Quinn. "It's really just two weeks, Quinn. I don't mean to distress you, but I thought maybe you might want to see how she's getting along. Two birds with one stone, kinda."

Quinn stared down at the baby. There was no mistaking Puckerman's nose and her own blue eyes in the little girl. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes. She wanted to be hard-hearted and reject Shelby soundly, to pretend that this little girl was just some _thing_ that came out of her, or even better – or worst – still, she didn't know what _it_ was.

But then Beth made a gurgling noise and Quinn had to open her eyes once more.

"Quinnie, it's your only chance to see her properly again," said Judy, quietly. Quinn knew more than anything that Judy secretly wanted to keep the baby – for possibly the most selfish reasons ever. But Quinn didn't know whether she was being selfish when she had signed the papers to give Beth up. After all, she couldn't have given Beth a proper home, or just plain good ol' mommy-and-child time. No matter how busy Shelby was, she would still spare time for Beth. Would Quinn?

Beth made a small squealing noise, then broke into a full smile. A lock of blond hair fell across her forehead, the way Quinn's curls used to do when she was younger.

Finally, she stretched out her arms for the little girl that she had lost.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Quinn shut her locker and shot a glance across the hallway. Puck was shoving some books into his locker and taking out his jock uniform. Taking a deep breath, Quinn strode over.

Puck was surprised to see Quinn approaching him. "Oh, wow, this must be a first in years."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at something else Puck was holding. "Is that a lockpick?"

Puck stuffed the pick into his jacket hurriedly. "No, uhh, that was a toothpick."

Quinn was pretty good at picking lockers herself – including Sam's – though she found her hairclip more handy. She had nearly broken her fingers trying to manouevre the lockpick. "Okay... and whose locker are you picking?"

"None of your biz," said Puck, annoyedly, thinking that Quinn was being far too inquisitive for her own good. "I'm gonna go for football practice."

Quinn's sharp eyes caught sight of something else in Puck's locker before he was about to close it. "Jar of candy? Puck, you're famous for having an overload of sugar in your tongue buds spewing crappy cheesy pick-up lines. You don't eat sweets."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Here's the deal. Just because we sang together doesn't mean we're hooking back up or that you've got the liberty to act smart and pretend like you know everything about me. You've got to stop giving me those looks that tell me you don't approve of what I do."

"I –" Quinn stared at him incredulously.

"_I just can't handle any more stress in my life!_" Puck rattled on, and Quinn felt like she had been slushied when she heard that familiar sentence thrown back at her. "Okay? Go be your goody-goody girl and stop trying to care like you can scrub the badassness off me! Damn!"

Puck slammed his locker shut and walked off. Quinn stared after him, the original words she wanted to tell him stuck at the back of her throat.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, guys, as I've told you all last week – our competition for Sectionals looks pretty tight and we've got to work out a few good, solid numbers. Any suggestions?" Will asked, leaning against the piano.

"This is so lame," Grace said, coldly. "I can't believe the theme is to do songs by bands starting with T.H.E... I bet the organiser hasn't any idea what show choirs do!"

"Neither do you," said Kurt.

"Mr. Schue, are The Chipmunks considered a band?" Brittany asked, her hand raised. "I've been jamming to them for the last few days and I think Rachel would sound really good heading their songs."

Rachel shot Brittany an indignant look as the rest choked their laughter into their fists. Quinn merely stared into space. Mercedes noticed her blank expression in the midst of laughing and filed that away in her mind to think about later.

"As much as Brittany would like to spend the hour _joking_," said Rachel, huffily. "I thought of proposing that we do –"

"The Commodores? They're classic," Tina offered.

"No kick!" Rachel shot back.

"The Killers!" Puck threw an air punch.

"Ugh, too much testosterone!" Rachel waved her hand.

"The Corrs," said Sam, helpfully.

Before Rachel could make another snide remark and before Will could interject with his own comments, there was a tremendous groan within the midst of the members.

Everybody turned to focus on the empty space beside Kurt, who was looking extremely alarmed and holding onto whoever was crouched over. "Oh my God, Blaine! Are you okay?"

"Blaine?" Will immediately rushed forward.

"Tummy... ache..." Blaine gasped, clutching at his middle. "Will be... fine..."

"I'm taking you to the sick bay," said Kurt, but to his surprise, Santana was already lifting Blaine up and throwing his arm over her neck. "No, I'm taking him."

"Um, no, I'll go along or something!" Kurt immediately took Blaine's other arm, but Santana used her free arm to slap his wrist away, startling him. "If you go, they think you've knocked Blaine up and I'll like to see you explain the degree of protection you guys use to that prudy old nurse."

"What?" Kurt stared at Santana incredulously.

"Has he been throwing up every morning?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"We're – we're not _doing it_!" Kurt spluttered as Finn looked shocked.

"But..." Brittany began, but Artie nudged her not to say anymore.

"He'll be alright!" snapped Santana, helping a groaning Blaine down the riser steps. His shades slipped off his nose slightly, but she deftly knocked it back in place.

"Hey," Kurt began, but Santana was already lugging – with an amazing amount of strength – Blaine out of the choir room. Will made to go after them, but Santana gave him a rather murderous look that made him puzzled, though he did leave them alone. Kurt sank back into his seat, half-confused and half-worried.

Santana was nearly dying trying to drag Blaine to the sick bay, considering that he seemed to be half-conscious by the time they were out of the choir room. Inwardly, it made her shudder to think what – or who – Blaine had met with at the start of the day that could have made him look so much worse than the previous day at her house.

"Blaine?" she whispered, almost desperately. "Are you still there?"

There was a murmur.

"Blaine!"

There was no sound. The arm around her neck went limp.

"Oh my God..." Santana threw Blaine's arm off her and he sank like a ragdoll against her, in the middle of the empty McKinley hallway. She knelt down and slapped his cheeks, but his eyes remained lidded and his breathing was getting slower.

"Blaine!" she shrieked, not caring anymore. "Help, somebody, help!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a familiar place. Familiar scent, familiar blur of sights and sounds, familiar pounding of his heart.

Only the people who were waiting with him were different. But apart from Will and Santana, how was the presence of the visibly worried and angry Mr. and Mrs. Anderson supposed to calm him any further?

Kurt knotted his fingers together and rested his head on his shaking wrists. A soft hand came to rest on his head. He shifted slightly to see Santana looking intently at him.

A click of a door. In an instant, the two impeccably-dressed Andersons jumped up and accosted the doctor. Kurt could barely make out what they said in a haze, but he wanted to follow, only to be gently pressed back into his seat by both Will and Santana. The Andersons had to have their moment first.

"Santana," said Will, quietly, once the Andersons had rushed into the room. "What has been going on?"

Santana stared at her fingers sullenly. "I only knew about it yesterday."

Kurt froze. "Knew about what?"

"He didn't want to make you worry. He wanted to protect you," Santana murmured. "I can't believe that hobbit made me go all soft and gooey..."

Kurt grabbed hold of her shoulder and shook her, startling her. "Santana! Why is he so badly hurt?"

Santana stared back at him defiantly. "You expected him to waltz into McKinley without a slushie rite or a toss into the Dumpster? Then you were thinking too kindly of those frickin' assholes."

Will stared, slightly horrified. "What?"

It slowly began to dawn on Kurt. "Oh my god. No."

"Kurt," Santana began, but Kurt was up in a flash and had headed towards Blaine's room before Will and Santana could stop him.

He barged in onto Mr. Anderson's last stern words to Blaine. "...back to Dalton!"

"No!" Blaine gasped, just as Kurt came into view, heaving.

Kurt took in the boy in the hospital bed before him. Purple and blue patches were everywhere, including on the eye – _oh for the love of... was that why he had worn those ridiculous shades?_ – his cheeks – _that lie this morning about getting in the way of someone's excited arm-flailing, how could he have believed that?_ – his neck and arms – _all those fashionable scarves and long-sleeved shirts and sweaters..._ the bottom lip was swelling up ludicrously and Blaine's expression was almost lopsided with the amount of bruising going on.

"How could they?" Kurt whimpered involuntarily. He stepped forward, almost oblivious to the presence of Blaine's parents. "How could they do this to you?"

Blaine's eyes darted from Kurt to his parents, and then back again. "Kurt... it's okay."

"No, it's not!" snapped Mr. Anderson. "He's got freshly-broken ribs, a bruised stomach and he's covered in a riot of dark colours – old and new! How is that okay?" Then he glared at Kurt. "And who is this?"

Santana stared at Mr. Anderson disbelievingly. "I'm _sorry_. You..." Then she caught Blaine's warning glare. _Things were more complicated than she thought._ "We – we're Blaine's glee club friends. I'm Santana. This – this is Kurt."

Kurt wasn't even taking in the situation; he was just feeling so terrible looking at Blaine. "It's all my fault," he whispered. "I should have prevented you from coming."

Blaine looked stricken. "Kurt, this is _not_ your fault! Please don't..."

"I'm guessing you all know something about what has happened to my son?" Mrs. Anderson asked, in a clipped tone. Will shot a frustrated glance at Santana, who rolled her eyes. He cleared his throat.

"McKinley has tried its best to put in place a no-bullying policy. Unfortunately, it's not always adhered to, especially..." Will rubbed the back of his neck. "Especially with regards to boys like your son."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Anderson demanded, angrily. "What do you mean, _boys like my son_?"

Will opened his mouth, then shut it and shot Santana a helpless look.

Santana in turn shot Blaine a murderous look that said, _Haven't you come out to your own parents, out-and-proud gay kid?_

Blaine responded by clutching Kurt's hand and staring at his parents.

Mrs. Anderson noticed this gesture and turned pale. Then she composed herself and said,

"I think our family needs some time together. I'd really appreciate it."

"Come on, Kurt," said Will, holding onto a devastated Kurt's shoulder. "I'll bring you back later."

"I'll contact you if there is a need for that," interjected Mr. Anderson, in a tone so stern that startled Will. "Thank you, Mr. Schuester. That will be all."

Will and Santana took hold of Kurt and managed, with some difficulty, to lead him out. Kurt's gaze didn't leave Blaine, who was looking more miserable than ever. Not to mention, he knew his father's wrath was about to be unleashed in full force.

When the door was shut, Mr. Anderson could barely control himself as he seethed,

"You better tell me what's going on proper in that little messed up school of yours and that little messed up world of yours as well."

Blaine looked up at his father, and for the first time, felt a surge of hatred and disgust for the man before him. The same man who had carried and swung him around in his strong arms, played frisbee and mini-football in their lawn with him, watched late-night games and testosterone-laden action movies on the couch with him...

And this was also the same man who had made him build cars with him with a secret hope that somehow the dirt and grime and sheer hard work would somehow straighten his thoughts and sexual orientation flat out.

Outside, Kurt was walking along the hallway like a zombie. Santana and Will both flanked him and had a hand on his elbow to make sure he didn't just collapse like a stringless puppet the way Blaine did earlier. In his mind, there were a thousand thoughts rushing about at each other like crashing colossal tidal waves. He couldn't believe what he had just seen – and _just_ realised. Blaine had been suffering alone all this while and yet Kurt, his boyfriend, hadn't seen any of the warning signs when he should have. Blaine had already endured a beating back in his freshman year and the memory had been plagued him so badly that he had been hesitant to go to prom with Kurt. And now...

_Love of mine, some day you will die  
>But I'll be close behind<br>I'll follow you into the dark_

It was such a morbid song to spring into his head, but somehow the spirit of it was haunting him as he got into Will's car with a great deal of soullessness.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
>Just our hands clasped so tight<br>Waiting for the hint of a spark_

He was singing ever so quietly in his heart,

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
>If there's no one beside you<br>When your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

Inside his hospital room, Blaine was tuning out all the rants and ravings of his parents. Instead, he was staring at the blank space where Kurt was earlier on, staring at him with those piercingly bright blue eyes filled with terror. A set of lyrics floated into his mind, and he sang them bitterly in his heart,

_In Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule  
>I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black<br>And I held my tongue as she told me, "Son,  
>Fear is the heart of love"<br>So I never went back_

He closed his eyes, shutting out the angry faces of his parents as the song inside him swelled.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
>If there's no one beside you<br>When your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

Together – with Kurt back in his bedroom staring at the wall posters of various fashion designers and Broadway stars, and Blaine now alone in his hospital room staring at a blank white wall – they quietly sang the last verse in harmony,

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
>If there's no one beside you<br>When your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

-.-.-.-.-.-

News of Blaine's hospitalisation reached the glee club in no time – including the reasons behind it. Despite Santana having confessed to Kurt the whole story, there were random news popping up in school about vague sightings of the actual bullying happening. And obviously, none of these 'sightings' had been willing to go forth and confront the bullies.

Santana's face was just as blank as Kurt's was, as she walked down the hallway. She met Karofsky along the way, and the two of them just exchanged a glance that was so swift and so listless, but meant so much beneath.

In a classroom near where Santana and Karofsky's paths met, Natalie was sitting alone at a table. Her fingers were busy folding a piece of paper, but her eyes were vacant – as though focusing on something else. Artie came wheeling past the classroom, then he backed up and peered inside the classroom.

"Natalie?"

She didn't respond; her fingers only folded the paper more quickly.

Artie rolled into the classroom and stared at her. Then he prodded her with a finger. "Natalie?"

She started. "Oh. Hey."

"What're you thinking of?"

Natalie shrugged. "We all can't help thinking of the same thing for now, can we?"

Artie sighed. "Just when Kurt was so happy. I haven't seen him so happy in a long while, you know? Last year, he spent most of it in a dull haze, then it kinda got better when he met Blaine. Do you know he was at Dalton for a while? That's how he and Blaine got together."

Natalie didn't make a sound. She had finished folding her paper crane and was stroking its head with the tip of her finger.

Artie eyed her for a while, then he cleared his throat. "You seem to be thinking about something."

She didn't reply, but began to hum a tune. Artie recognised it as a song from _The Sound Of Music_, though he couldn't for the life of him remember the song title. He wheeled himself to the door and shut it, then rolled back again looking at Natalie patiently.

As expected, she stopped humming and began to speak, though her eyes were fixed on the paper crane.

"I love that song. I used to sing it with my sister."

_(Cue background music – a stripped down, ballad version of "My Favourite Things")_

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens...<em>

Natalie was a little girl, six years of age. She was having a girly tea picnic with her eight-year-old sister, Carla, by the lake. Both of them had sunhats on and were pretending to drink tea and eat jammy buns daintily. Carla burst out laughing and Nataile began to tackle her. The two of them rolled about in their dresses, rising from the tackling unkempt and frazzled, but laughing merrily.

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
>These are a few of my favourite things.<em>

The two of them were now ten and twelve, chasing each other around the house. Natalie slipped on a mat and hit her bum hard; Carla came running back looking extremely concerned. Then she helped her sister over to the sofa and began to rub her back and legs. Both of them were singing softly,

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<em>

They were throwing snowballs at each other. Twelve-year-old Natalie got one full on in the mouth and she gasped. She jumped onto Carla and they were rolling around again, trying to stuff snow down each other's backs, grinning widely. Finally, they gave each other warm hugs, cheeks red with excitement and love.

_Silver white winters that melt into springs  
>These are a few of my favourite things<em>

Natalie was getting ready for her first high school presentation in history on the American Civil War. She had made a lot of friends since the first day of school and was extremely excited to show them what she knew at school.

Then the phone rang.

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings  
>When I'm feeling sad<em>

Everything before her was a blur from then on. She vaguely remembered her parents bundling her into the car and driving in the opposite direction from school. They reached a whitewashed place, a place that reeked of the stench of emptiness, a place that reminded her of what – or whom – she had lost.

_I simply remember my favourite things_

Carla was in front of her again, laughing and teasing her, her black curls bobbing above her bright eyes. But that was soon blurred by a flurry of tears as Natalie was brought to the present, her voice quietly singing,

_And then I don't feel so bad._

Artie put his hand over Natalie's. No wonder the girl clammed up so much – she had a painful history to forget and yet, it seemed to present itself to her so vividly all the time. It was no wonder she had remembered it once again when Blaine was hospitalised.

"What..." He hesitated, then tried again. "How did she leave you?"

Natalie brought her hand to rest on Artie's legs and closed her eyes. Although he couldn't feel her touch, he understood immediately and winced. It was a miracle how he could muster the courage to drive a car when he knew it was the very thing that nearly killed him and his mother. Now, somebody knew the pain much, much worse.

"She always did things her own way," said Natalie, in a cracked, low voice. "That's what made her so special. She'd heck all the rules and regulations that there was." She laughed hollowly. "_I_ was a stickler for those, can you imagine? After the accident, it made me even more inflexible... I didn't want anything to go off-course, into the path of danger. It just reminded me of her."

Artie made to say something, but stopped himself in time. Natalie was certainly more _flexible_ than any of the others around right now, given her blatant disregard for the social order and various other regulations including class attendance. Also, why had she transferred as a result of that? But he decided it was best not to probe further. Instead, he rubbed her shoulder and said,

"I'm sure your sister won't want you to be alone thinking about her like this. She was special, wasn't she? And so are you."

Natalie looked straight at Artie and for a moment, he marvelled at how beautiful her eyes were.

"You really think so?"

Artie laughed.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<br>She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
>In the shape of an "L" on her forehead<em>

Artie rolled into the middle of the choir room floor, flanked by Puck and Sam on rock guitars. He winked at an amused-looking Natalie in front and sang with a hint of rap-flavour – the other two boys improvising along,

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
>Back to the rule and I hit the ground running<br>Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb<em>

The rest of the glee club was clapping along in time, with Rachel and Brittany both bopping their shoulders to the beat. Tina looked at Natalie from behind very thoughtfully.

_So much to do so much to see  
>So what's wrong with taking the back streets<br>You'll never know if you don't go  
>You'll never shine if you don't glow<em>

Artie, Puck and Sam launched into the chorus,

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
>Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid<em>

Artie rolled right in front of Natalie and sang out,

_And all that glitters is gold  
>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>

Puck and Sam began to chorus the front verse once again, leading everyone in the claps. Natalie was finally smiling rather genuinely at Artie, and Will was pleasantly surprised to see such cheer in the club. Even Santana was trying to smile, though Kurt remained fairly stoic. Mercedes clapped a little on his knees, startling him slightly – he cracked a smile and swayed a little, but his smile soon faded. Mercedes exchanged glances with Rachel and they both pursed up their lips in resignation.

Finally, the boys chorused once again,

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
>Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid<br>And all that glitters is gold_

Puck strummed the last few chords while Artie sang,

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

The glee club erupted into applause and everybody looked much better than the last few days. Natalie pulled a surprised Artie into a half-hug and he patted her on the back. His gaze met Tina's though, who merely pulled Mike closer to her to whisper in his ear, making him smile. Artie turned his attention back to Natalie, determined to keep her smiling this way.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"She didn't even tell me what is it Beth likes to play with!" said Quinn, angrily searching through the store room for remnants of old toys as the shrieks of little Beth rang all around her. "Oh my God, can't she shut up?"

Mercedes came by the store room, a crying Beth in her arms. She made cooing and hushing noises at Beth and stroked the little girl's head gently. "Well, if you'd stop yelling, maybe she wouldn't be so scared."

"She started crying first!" Quinn turned around to glare at Mercedes. Beth broke out in fresh tears.

"I don't understand why you even accepted the girl if you ain't wantin' this to happen."

"I didn't have a choice, okay? That Shelby woman just turns up at my doorstep with Beth and expects me to take care of her. What am I supposed to do?" Quinn threw aside a large stack of papers and pulled out a few boxes. "Get out of my sight?"

"Well, you could. C'mon, ain't no shame to tell me you wanted to see your little girl."

Quinn didn't answer; she opened a box only to find that it was filled with old photographs, including that of her and her dad. She kicked it aside angrily.

"Aren't you telling Puckerman?" Mercedes had to raise her voice over the increasing volume of Beth's cries.

"What am I telling him for? He doesn't care for us anymore. You know, I saw Natalie Yang open her locker this morning to find a jar of candy that I know Puckerman had in his own locker, ready to give to someone. He must have picked open her stupid locker just to do that stupid gesture, so this just shows he's got his own stupid life to live and I'm not going to let Beth set an eye on her stupid, useless father!"

"But he might really want to see her. Wasn't he really absorbed in her last year..."

"Mercedes, I asked you to come here to help me babysit Beth, not to lecture me!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Okay, stop whatever you're doing and come 'ere."

"What?"

"Just come 'ere!"

Quinn stood up and brushed down her skirt impatiently. She walked over to Mercedes and frowned at how Beth's face was completely tearstained.

"You hold her." Mercedes held Beth out.

Beth howled.

"She doesn't want me to!" Quinn cried, desperately. "Oh my God, why's Mom taking so long to come home? She's the one who said she could take care of the baby and now _I'm_ the one stuck here trying to –"

"Just. Hold. Her." Mercedes almost chucked Beth towards Quinn, who had to hold her arms out immediately to prevent the baby from falling.

The moment Beth sank into Quinn's arms, she stopped crying and grabbed a fistful of Quinn's hair.

"Oh!" Quinn gasped, as she held Beth tightly against her.

"Look at that," said Mercedes, beaming. "She wanted her mommy, you ass. Not some stupid rattle or doll!"

Beth nuzzled against Quinn's neck and began making soft, gurgling noises. Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes as she rocked Beth in her arms and exchanged a small smile with Mercedes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Here I stand alone  
>With this weight upon my heart<br>And it will not go away  
>In my head I keep on looking back<br>Right back to the start  
>Wondering what it was that made you change<em>

Rachel held onto the piano as Brad's fingers ran over the keys to produce the melody that made her heart ache whenever she listened to the song. Now that she was singing it, it felt ten times worse.

_Well I tried  
>But I had to draw the line<em>

She looked out to the empty auditorium, tears filling her eyes.

_And still that question keeps on spinning in my mind_

It wasn't just about her. Finn was probably thinking about this question too. Even after the exams were over, they would make flimsy excuses to postpone their dates. Rachel couldn't help wondering why it was just so difficult for them to be together every single time.

_What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>If I'd stayed, if you'd tried  
>If we could only turn back time<em>

Her voice echoed around the auditorium and she could hear the lingering desperation.

_But I guess we'll never know_

Finn had appeared at the entrance of the auditorium. He had really just been passing by, but that voice was too familiar not to care. Rachel saw him the moment he stepped in, but she pretended to focus her attention on the empty seats instead as the music came in full force.

_Many roads to take  
>Some to joy, some to heartache<br>Anyone can lose their way_

Finn made his way down the steps, his eyes never leaving Rachel.

_And if I said that we could turn it back  
>Right back to the start<br>Would you take the chance and make the change_

Would she?

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
>Do you pray that I'd never left your side...<em>

Rachel closed her eyes and sang her heart out,

_What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>If I'd stayed, if you'd tried  
>If we could only turn back time<em>

Finn had made his way onto the auditorium stage.

_But I guess we'll never know_

He stopped short just as Rachel echoed the last sentence,

_We'll never know_

"No, we won't," said Finn, quietly. "We can't turn back time."

"No," Rachel agreed, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

Finn walked up and pulled her into a hug. The tears really came free flow then as Rachel shut her eyes tightly.

"But Rachel, we don't _have_ to turn back time," said Finn. "All the crap we've been through? I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm going to have to do all I can to keep you with me because there's no one else who knows me like you do. There's no one else who'd be with me like you would. There's no one like you, Rachel."

Rachel just kept quiet.

"I'm sorry," said Finn, holding Rachel tighter. "I'm sorry I was a jackass the last few weeks. I was stressed out and I shouldn't have taken it out–"

"Don't say that, please," begged Rachel, as she leaned out of his hug. "I was horrible too. I didn't care enough for you, I wasn't sensitive, I was just–"

"Shall we just stop with the self-blaming then?" asked Finn. "I think we know what we've done."

"Can I just say that I was really proud of you for doing well in the first exams?" Rachel managed a smile. "You're going places, Finn, I know it."

"Yeah, well," said Finn, frowning slightly. "But – the truth is, I still don't really know where I wanna go."

"At least you've kept doors open," said Rachel, nodding vigorously. "You just work hard for that arts scholarship and..."

"Well, there's the football one." Finn did remember the last time he handed in his form to Miss Pillsbury though, and that didn't exactly go down very well.

"Finn, you can always apply for both. The more choices, the better," said Rachel, smiling. "At least you'll have options to choose from than to regret later on that you didn't do well enough to open that one door that could be the very one you realise you've always wanted."

Finn pursed up his lips. "I hope so. But with Blaine and Kurt and you and... maybe the rest of the glee club going after that scholarship – I don't know man, I..."

"Finn," said Rachel, holding his hand tightly. "You're – going – to – get it. Mr. Schue didn't find you out of nowhere, he thought you had potential. I didn't fall in love with you just because you were the top jock – not to mention, really handsome, but – anyway, my point is that you're special and people know that. You've just got to believe in that special part of yourself and you're definitely going to get it."

Finn smiled and bent down to give Rachel a short, sweet kiss.

Then he leaned away and grinned. "Yup. I'll be going for it then."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Really, Finn?" Will couldn't help smiling when Finn announced his decision during glee club and handed over his form. "All set?"

"All set, Mr. Schue, I've filled out everything in that form perfectly," said Finn, who glanced at a beaming Rachel by the side. "With Rachel's help, of course. I wasn't sure why I needed a 'referee' in the form when it's an arts scholarship I'm applying for."

"Mr. Schue, if you don't mind, I helped him fill your name in," said Rachel.

"No problem," said Will, feeling rather heartened by Finn's drive.

"I think Blaine would have been the first one to hand it in," said Kurt, stepping off the riser to hand Will a form. "But he's putting it off first. This is mine."

Will patted Kurt on the shoulder as the boy quickly turned back to his seat, his expression blank. Mercedes looked at him thoughtfully. She was the first one to submit the scholarship application form a few days ago, but part of her did wish that she had been able to talk through her options with Kurt. Sam had been a great source of encouragement, but Kurt knew her musical dreams best. The problem was that Blaine's father had refused to let Kurt see Blaine for the moment and this left him so listless all the time. Mercedes noticed that Santana was also staring at Kurt, and frowned. Santana caught Mercedes's eye and hurriedly turned back to file her nails.

"Anybody else?" Will looked around.

"Pity I'm only a freshman, or I'd definitely apply," said Grace, airily. "Cheerios have their own, but no harm in me coming by and saving a spot for myself."

"You're an ass," muttered Mike.

Tina pretended to take something from her bag, but she opened it just to see the blank form sticking out of her notebook. A lump came into her throat as she thought of what her mother said to her earlier that week,

_"Tina, I'm very disappointed in your grades this semester. I can't think of why you should be doing so poorly, unless that glee club of yours is taking up your study time!"_

_"Mom, it isn't!"_

_"Well then, prove to me it isn't! Mike's parents say that they're having Mike work towards the Asian Association scholarship as well as the American Gifted Youth Foundation's one."_

_"But Mom, I want to apply for the McKinley arts scholarship, it's easier..."_

_"You know your father and I don't wish to put pressure on you, but setting your sights higher will do a whole lot of good! You'll see what I mean, Tina!"_

Tina sighed and closed the satchel cover. While the McKinley arts scholarship was a whole lot less prestigious, it sure was a whole lot easier to aim for. Knowing that Mike was a shoo-in for any of the scholarships he had already applied for made her uneasy. She had sent in her forms for those larger-scale scholarships yesterday too, but it was with a rather dreary, sinking feeling.

Artie rolled over to hand over his form, beaming from ear to ear. He exchanged a high-five with Natalie as he wheeled back in place.

Tina stared down at her hands glumly.

"Great job, guys, I'm so proud of you!" Will smiled. "For the rest, there's still some time till the applications close, so take your time to think about it. There's no obligation, of course, it's just that you guys definitely have a higher chance of securing the arts scholarship given that you're in glee club. The conditions are really very good."

Kurt fiddled with his thumbs, remembering how Blaine had transferred to McKinley _precisely_ because of the scholarship to secure a college place, and now there were obstacles in his way.

"Mr. Schue?" Everybody turned behind to stare at Puck, who had just capped his pen. "Just finished the last bit of the form. Here you go." And he got up and handed the form to Will, who looked surprised.

After a moment's silence in the room, Will finally found his tongue. "Good for you, Noah!"

"Wow, Puckerman," said Sam, amused. "I thought you only cared about hanging outside the convenience store."

"Are you on drugs?" asked Santana, derisively.

"I thought you would go for the football one," said Finn.

"I'm going for both," said Puck. "Like you."

Then he stared hard at Quinn. "I'm not a Lima loser. Never going to be one."

Quinn stared hard at Puck as he went back to his seat. Will was speaking once again, but she wasn't listening. All she could think of was the little girl with the blond ringlets dancing above her bright eyes. Those same eyes that Puckerman had earlier.

"Quinnie?"

Judy's voice shook Quinn out of her reverie at her desk. "What, Mom?"

"The doorbell, honey!"

Beth had started to wail from her cot at the same time, so Quinn hurriedly scooped the baby into her arms as she made her way to the front door. She was already making up a story as to why she was holding a baby to whoever might come by. Babysitting for money was an easy excuse, that was for sure.

She didn't expect the visitor to be Shelby Corcoran once again.

"I thought you were only going to be back next week," said Quinn, arching a perfectly curved eyebrow.

Shelby tickled Beth's chin and the baby gurgled. "Well, there was a bit of a riot in downtown London and they decided that the bunch of us should fly back first for safety reasons. They're cancelling next week's run, so here I am." She stroked Beth's golden head. "Time to go home, sweetie!"

Quinn's hand tightened on Beth's dress. "Come in first."

Shelby followed Quinn upstairs to Beth's cot in Quinn's room. Shelby smiled as she entered the room. "I thought Beth would be sleeping with your mom."

"Well, I'm her mom, aren't I?" Quinn almost snapped. Then she hesitated before handing Beth over to Shelby. "Let me tidy up her stuff first."

"She seems to have grown quite attached to you," said Shelby, slightly amused that she had to pry Beth from Quinn's arms.

Quinn didn't reply; she merely narrowed her eyes.

Shelby dug out a card from her dress pocket with one hand and handed it over to Quinn. "You can come over to visit her anytime. Just give me a call beforehand."

Quinn took the card and stuffed into her pocket quickly. "Right. So... let me just –" And she bent over Beth's cot to scoop all the toys into one pile.

While Quinn packed the toys and blanket into a bag, Shelby began to rock Beth in her arms and sing,

_Love me tender, love me sweet  
>Never let me go<br>You have made my life complete  
>And I love you so<em>

Quinn was so transfixed by Shelby's beautiful voice that her hands had frozen in mid-air.

_Love me tender, love me true  
>All my dreams fulfilled<br>For my darlin', I love you  
>And I always will<em>

Beth was fast asleep against Shelby's shoulder, the very picture of tranquility.

_Love me tender, love me long  
>Take me to your heart<br>For it's there where I belong  
>And we'll never part<em>

Quinn could feel a little wetness in her eyes; she haphazardly rubbed her eyes and continued packing. She had made many wrong choices in life – Beth being one of them. All this while, she subtly wondered if she had made the wrong choice in giving her away as well. She remembered how Puck had really wanted to keep Beth – he had named her and had looked at her with such adoring eyes when she was born. Now it seemed that he was even trying to get his life back on the proper track.

_Love me tender, love me dear  
>Tell me you are mine<br>It'll be yours through all the years  
>Till the end of time<em>

Beth was always her little daughter. Her little angel, she thought as she cast another glance at the baby being rocked gently in Shelby's arms. _Through all the years, till the end of time._

But Shelby was the one who could give Beth true happiness. Only Shelby could give Beth the space to grow and harness her potential to be a better person – a much better person than Quinn (and definitely Puck, for that matter) ever was. There was no way – judging from the last week – that she could give her daughter everything. And no matter how much she tried to deny Beth's existence, all she really ever wanted was the best for her little girl.

_When at last my dreams come true  
>Darling this I know<br>Happiness will follow you  
>Everywhere you go<em>

"Goodbye, Beth," whispered Quinn.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Death Cab For Cutie – "I Will Follow You Into The Dark"<em> (Kurt & Blaine)  
><em>The Sound of Music – "My Favourite Things"<em> (Natalie & Carla)  
><em>Smash Mouth – "All Star"<em> (Artie, Sam, Puck)  
><em>Kate Winslet – "What If<em>" (Rachel)  
><em>Elvis Presley – "Love Me Tender"<em> (Shelby)**  
><strong>


	19. I: Rachel & Kurt

**A/N: **First up, thanks to my reviewers Ashes and TheLemonSong - I can't private message you guys with replies, but thank you for your lovely reviews and hope you guys keep reading and enjoying! (: Also, I don't know about y'all, but I really enjoyed 'Asian F' this week! As someone brought up in Chinese culture, I find that it was so heartening to see someone so supportive as Mama Chang. Let us now huddle in the misery of the hiatus... hope you guys enjoy this little interlude!

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE I: Rachel &amp; Kurt<strong>

Rachel was sitting by the corner of the shop waiting for Finn to finish helping Burt with a second-hand car, when Kurt walked into the shop with his schoolbag still draped over his shoulder. He pulled out one of the chairs near Burt's desk and sat down with a dazed expression.

"I thought you were just complaining the other day you wouldn't want any of them jackets near the shop!" yelled Burt, over the noise. "Alexander McKing is rolling about six feet under!"

Kurt didn't reply.

Burt threw Finn a worried look, then Finn looked at Rachel and cocked his head to the side.

Rachel looked at Kurt, then got up and walked over to him. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, but his expression was blank. "Hi."

Rachel frowned, then she took him by the hand. "Come, let's go outside. It's too noisy in here."

Kurt didn't flinch; he just got up and followed Rachel like a dog on a leash. She led him to one of the benches outside, and he sort of flopped onto the bench.

"This can't go on," said Rachel. "Haven't you asked permission to go and see Blaine?"

"Not granted," said Kurt, quietly.

Rachel then remembered what Blaine had told her and winced. Blaine's parents _still_ did not know about Kurt. "Honestly, Kurt, didn't you mind? When Blaine never introduced you to his parents?"

Kurt shrugged. "I know not every parent's like my dad."

Rachel hesitated. "I'm... so sorry, Kurt."

"For what?" Kurt said, staring ahead of him listlessly. "That you're secretly happy the Sectionals solo part's guaranteed yours now that ex-lead Warbler isn't going to outshine you with his dapper moves and dancing eyebrows?"

"What?" Rachel was having trouble suppressing her indignation. "No!"

Kurt didn't say anything; he just sort of sagged with a sigh.

Rachel bit her lip. "Kurt... how much of Blaine's home life do you know?"

Kurt jerked a little, then looked straight at Rachel. "I just know he's filthy rich. What do _you_ know?"

"N-nothing, I mean..." But Rachel was horrible at lying, and Kurt saw through that immediately. He rubbed his temples and leaned back on the bench to stare at her, indicating that he would wait till she spilled the beans.

Rachel winced again. "Blaine wouldn't have wanted me to tell you."

Kurt gave her a _'bitch, please'_ look which she knew she couldn't argue her way out of.

"Well..." Rachel wrung her hands together. "You know he came to McKinley because of the scholarship, right? Did you ever ask him why he needed it despite the money?"

"He said it guaranteed him a college place."

"Yes, but he really wants to secure a place in a particular _kind_ of college which actually _reserves_ places for the scholarship holders. You do realise that our scholarship was sponsored by a businessman, so it isn't just for performing arts, but also – also, _business _schools right?"

Kurt blinked and sat up straight. "Wait, what? I – I thought Blaine wanted to go to NYADA with me!"

Rachel shook her head. "He's aiming for the Stern Business School. Still New York, but..."

"Why didn't he _tell_ me?" Kurt gasped. Then he clutched at his hair, a sign that he was clearly distressed given that Kurt _never_ ruined his hair in any way voluntarily. "Was he planning on deluding me till we got our college offers? Or till we ended up in New York and he said, sorry, Kurt, I'm just going to the school down the street, not with you?"

"Listen to me, Kurt," Rachel begged, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't be angry with him, it's what his father wants for him! He _has_ to take over the family business, don't you get it? It's not like he wants this."

"I'm not angry because he's taking a different course from me!" Kurt yelled. "I'm angry because he's keeping things from me! First, he gets beaten to a pulp and I find out that _Santana_ and even _Karofsky_ knows about it, but _I_ don't, and now you're telling me he's told _you_ his future but has been lying to me all this while? Rachel, if Finn did that to you, would you be happy?"

Rachel bowed her head. Finn was a completely different case together, but problematic all the same.

Kurt was so flabbergasted that his paleness was almost turning into glowing translucence; Rachel put her arm around him and squeezed his shoulder.

"I – I knew when he hesitated to show me to his parents, it wasn't because he wasn't proud of me," said Kurt, softly. "I knew it had something to do with the fact that he always spoke of his father in a detached way. I wasn't about to pressure him. That's between him and his parents. But I never really thought about how heartbreaking it might be for him not to be accepted and how difficult it was for him to –" Kurt gave a shudder.

"And how he's not pursuing his dreams..." muttered Rachel.

Kurt closed his eyes. "I wish I could see him."

"I'll go with Finn later and see if Mr. Anderson lets us in," said Rachel. "Do you want me to pass him anything?"

Kurt took Rachel's hand in his and squeezed it. "Can you please tell him that I don't blame him for _anything_? I just want him to be honest with me. I – I don't care if along the way, we have to –" Kurt gritted his teeth. "If we have to break up or anything horrific like that, but I just don't want to be lied to anymore. I feel like I don't know _anything_ about him, and that's just ridiculous."

"You know why he lied though, don't you?" whispered Rachel. "He didn't want you to suffer with him. I mean, that's stupid of him to think it's noble, but at the same time, wouldn't you do it if you were him?"

Kurt shook his head. "Whatever it is, I'm walking this with him. There's no way he's taking the bullet all by himself again. That's stupid. He's eighteen and I'm seventeen-and-a-half, but we've long established that since there are such limited legislative rights for gays, we're re-writing our own, and I hereby acknowledge seventeen-and-a-half to be legally considered as an adult and therefore insist that he treat me like one."

Rachel laughed as she dried her eyes. "Do I have to repeat that whole sentence to him?"

"Well, I can write the bill if you like."

Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand back. "One day, you _are_ going to write your own bills, and you _are_ going to get them passed."

Smiling slightly, Kurt pulled Rachel into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Realised I haven't given a preview of the next episode... let's just say - it's Sectionals time! Who will perform the lead and what happens when a few members get the jealousy bug? P.S. This episode will take some time to be uploaded!


	20. Episode 10: Sectionals

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed and favourited and alerted my story! To MyChemFan, I think Kurt's not really trying to make things about himself, but that he feels very useless and helpless in the midst of what Blaine has to go through - it's not like he can do much at the moment because nobody lets him! Meanwhile, hope you all will enjoy this new episode (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE TEN - "Sectionals"<strong>

The moment, Will walked into the choir room, he was greeted with a ruckus of noise as the members of New Directions were sliding on roller chairs, dancing on plastic chairs, fiddling with the piano and drums, and playing old-school scissor-paper-rock games which involved Quinn and Santana trying to outdo one another with splits.

"How the hell do you stretch more than a split?" Quinn demanded, as Santana smugly wielded a scissor-finger over Quinn's outstretched paper-hand.

"That's called losing, chica," said Santana, and promptly kicked Quinn's foot a little beyond one-hundred-and-eighty degrees on the floor, causing the girl to yelp.

Quinn was about to scramble off the floor and tackle Santana when Will interrupted Puck's piano-playing with an ominous crashing introduction of Beethoven's _Symphony No. 5._

DANG-DANG-DANG-DANG!

Everyone froze. Sam nearly toppled over with the sudden stop of his roller-chair while Finn's drumstick landed on the cymbals with a CRASH!

"Hi, guys," said Will, smiling sarcastically. "Glad to see this is your prep for Sectionals in a week and a half. Is this the number by The _Monkees_ that we've been practicing?"

"Mr. Schue, we're all very pleased with that song selection, but I think with one week and a half left to go, maybe it's more pertinent to focus on the fact that we have yet to finalise the first solo," said Rachel. "Although I'd like to offer my latest songwriting attempt on something very dear to me, something that I feel my emotions will be able to bring out to the very fullest..."

"Can someone tape her mouth?" Grace asked, lazily. "Why're you always the one with the solos?"

"You're a freshman, you're not entitled to fight for it," said Santana, coolly. "I should be the one asking that question."

"Wait, girls, wait," said Will, holding up his hand. "I was... actually thinking that we should showcase a duet."

"Like we never do?" Mercedes asked, sarcastically.

"It has always got us to the next stage, so I think that arrangement works. First sectionals we had Rachel and Finn," said Will, smiling. "Second we had Quinn and Sam. This time, I'm looking for a different pair to bring out the diversity in us! Any nominations?"

Rachel flopped back onto her seat, looking hurt. Santana and Grace's eyes both lit up. Grace in particular cleared her throat, and Sam looked up.

_(Flashback)_

"Gracie... look at Josh McRyers today, doesn't he look _so_ hot?" gushed Grace's fellow Cheerio, Ingrid. "I'll tell you a secret, he asked me out on a date for tonight!"

Grace stared at Ingrid. "But he's a senior! How'd – how'd he ever –"

"Oh, Gracie," said Ingrid, rolling her eyes. "Why do you need to care? As long as you're hot, you can snag all the dudes you like, no matter what age. At least he's older than me. Didn't you hear Coach Sylvester's mantra about dating a younger guy to find your inner Madonna? So age doesn't matter at all!"

"I've got a date too," said Melody, her Cheerio skirt swishing proudly as she sauntered to meet them. "Davis Pratley, Saturday..." She grinned. "_My_ house."

Ingrid whooped with excitement. "No kidding!"

Grace frowned. "What's there to be excited about? I could easily snag a guy if I _wanted_ to."

"Come off your high horse, Gracie," said Melody, airily. "Quinn Fabray had _thousands_ of guys falling at her feet when she first stepped into McKinley, that's what they all say."

Grace thought of who Quinn was before she entered McKinley, and scowled.

"Haven't seen a single guy check you out that much even though you're Head Cheerio, lady," said Ingrid, mockingly. "Guess you need to rectify something!"

"I don't need to rectify anything! They'd come to me if they wanted to!" And Grace stalked off in a huff. Halfway down the hallway, she spotted someone familiar and the cogwheels in her brain began to jerk into action.

Five minutes later, Sam found it very disconcerting that Grace Lawrence was standing next to him and twirling her short red hair with her fingers while he was packing his locker.

"Err..." He turned to stare at her. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to propose."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

"Aww, no need for the surprise," said Grace, laughing lightly. "I'm here to propose to help you get a leg up in your bid to be star quarterback of the football team."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I don't need the help of someone like you."

"Touchy, touchy. Don't worry, man. I'm not out to steal your fidelity. It's a win-win situation for both of us, and your big bar of chocolate would still be very happy about it because her man's gonna be top-dog at this school."

Sam frowned at her choice of words.

"I've got the perfect song too, because you're always singing acoustic songs – we need to shake things up a little." Grace held up a 'Hairspray' CD and smiled. "Game?"

_(End Flashback)_

"Mr. Schue? Sam and I would like to show the class what it means by an original, mind-blowing and breath-taking duet."

Sam winced when he heard Grace's confident voice ring out in the silence. He got up reluctantly and tried not to meet Mercedes's incredulous gaze.

"Sure, Grace," said Will, surprised. He took Sam's now-empty seat while Grace and Sam made their way to the centre. Grace cued the band and they began to play a lighthearted tune that Rachel immediately recognised and sat up straight to listen for. Santana gave a huff while Mercedes folded her arms, eyes narrowed.

Sam began to sing,

_Once I was a selfish fool  
>Who never understood<br>I never looked inside myself  
>Though on the outside, I looked good!<em>

Grace took over,

_Then we met and you made me  
>The girl I am today<br>Sammy, I'm in love with you  
>No matter where you stay<em>

"Okay, stop," said Quinn, rolling her eyes.

Grace ignored her and continued singing, with Sam in harmony,

_Cos without love  
>Life is like the seasons with no summer<em>

"Stop."

Sam stopped shortly, but Grace continued,

_Without love..._

"STOP!"

Grace stopped singing and shot Quinn a furious look. "What's up, Miserly Blonde?"

"It's disgusting," said Quinn, coldly. "And if you had a shred of self-respect, you wouldn't have done this. Sam, I'm disappointed in you."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Mercedes had a word in first. "I'm okay, Quinn."

"Well, I'm not," said Quinn, surprising everyone. "And this has nothing to do with Sam. All I see is that this girl here is doing this with no respect for our glee club."

"Oh, you're one to say," retorted Grace. "Please, Fabray, why did you come back to Cheerios? You want a leg up in the race out of this school. And all I'm doing here is _showing_ that I can be the one to lead you guys to Nationals, and you're having a problem with that?"

Quinn curled her lip, then said, "It's not even about motivations – Rachel goes up there all the time wanting solos for herself to advance her great dream of maybe one day launching the ball from Times Square itself on New Year's Day..."

Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"...but at least she damn well cares that her voice is going to be supported by the rest of us, and she sings with a force that inspires us to sing."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think Quinn had a crush on Rachel," muttered Natalie to Artie, who tried his best to keep a straight face.

"You?" Quinn smirked at Grace, who was fuming. "You sing like you're the one who owns the stage, sure. But you forget you have a duet partner and you ruined the song by singing the parts he's supposed to sing to show _character development_."

Grace laughed derisively. "It's just a song!"

"It's a musical _theatre_ song!" Rachel cut in. "Quinn's right, the build-up is all wrong!"

"And vice-versa," whispered Artie, to a smirking Natalie.

Quinn stared coldly at Grace. "And you forget that the rest of us are singing – not just backup – but to show the audience that we're a team. And that's something you've yet to understand and that's why you don't deserve to be up there singing in the spotlight."

"Mr. Schue, I think it's time you said something," whispered Mercedes, a little uncomfortable with the way Sam was now going beet red.

"That's enough, Quinn," said Will, quietly, but the rest of the glee club could tell that his late intervention only meant that Quinn had been voicing out all his concerns.

Grace was so humiliated that she could barely say a word. Immediately, she turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"Where're you going?" asked Sam.

"Quitting this stupid glee club!" Grace spun around to glare at all of them fiercely, her eyes sparkling. "Why do I even need to be part of a group that's looked down upon by everybody and who even looks down on its own members?"

Quinn snorted. "If this is how you take _constructive criticism_, I don't know how you have survived the last few months lapping up Coach Sylvester's ego-shattering lines of _'You're just another one of those hand-me-down Weasels in Hairy Potty!'_ and _'This isn't the Carol Burnett Show, Lawrence, give me some substance, will you?'_"

"So being a redhead is _quite_ a minority after all..." Mercedes muttered.

Grace was seething with rage. "You think it's easy being in the same room as all of you? Especially you, Quinn Fabray? I feel like I'm going to contract lung cancer any moment!"

"Heart attack, more likely," said Santana. "Also, Ginger Spice, just because it ain't rainin' men for you, doesn't mean you go round tapping on every kind of balls."

"Oh, you're the one to talk," said Quinn, distinctly remembering Santana poisoning Sam's mind about her.

"Well, you cheated on Trouty Mouth first," replied Santana.

"Okay, enough!" Will frowned.

"My other point about Ginger Spice," Santana continued, ignoring Will's glare, "is that even when she left, the Spice Girls still worked out fine. They still had hit singles and sold-out tours. Sure, she had a solo career, but where did it take her? All I'm sayin' is that you leave, and you'll leave barely a dent in our force. You stay, and you can make a dent in _other_ people's shields."

There was a short silence as everybody contemplated the wisdom of Santana's words, including Grace.

"Grace, this is –" Will began, but he was interrupted by someone else.

"Grace..." Rachel stood up. "We're not here to chase you out and smash you down. We're just telling you that you're not ready. But... one day, you will be. I – We all heard your voice when you auditioned. Then when you sang with Kurt. And now this. We don't deny your star power. One day, you're really going to be a star."

Quinn snorted again, but Grace couldn't help looking at Rachel intently. Here was the star of glee club telling her that one day she would be the one standing in _her_ spotlight? For a moment, Grace could hardly breathe.

"But it's just not now," said Rachel.

"What's that saying? About good things coming when you wait?" asked Finn.

"I think you just spelt the essence out of that for Grace," said Rachel, smiling warmly at Finn.

Grace's gaze met Natalie's; the latter just stared straight at her. For some reason, Grace couldn't help the rising sense of indignation at the fact that she was walking away from the club because they despised her and yet, this cold, sarcastic girl could just sit there like none of this was happening to her.

Trying her best to suppress all the humiliating sensations with her, Grace stomped back to her seat at the back of the glee club.

Will heaved a sigh of relief as he got up. Handling a glee club full of teenagers meant dealing with both physical and emotional hormonal explosions at any point in time, and this was what really exasperated him to no end.

Sam took over the seat and reached out for Mercedes's hand, but winced when Mercedes kept her hands firmly on her lap.

"Mr. Schue?" said Natalie, all of a sudden.

After a long time of not listening to Natalie speak, it was always a jarring effect to the rest of the glee club apart from Artie to hear her voice pipe up from nowhere. Brittany leaned forward with interest. Will was equally taken aback.

"Yes, Natalie?"

"I think Artie should get the spotlight."

This time, Artie stared at her in complete shock. "What?"

"He's one of the best singers around here," said Natalie, matter-of-factly. "I think it's time he got some credit."

Artie made a flailing hand gesture to Will, showing that he was in full 'conflict avoidance' mode.

"I second that," said Mike.

Tina looked at Mike, with surprise.

"He's been working very hard, always trying to keep up with the moves, and he sings really well." Mike shrugged. "Why not?"

"Yeah!" Puck gave Artie a punch in the shoulder.

"I'm in!" said Brittany, clapping her hands. Santana frowned.

"Yeah!" The rest chorused approval at the suggestion. Artie raised his eyebrows in surprise at the positive response.

"That's great!" Will beamed. "Artie, I think you deserve it then."

Everyone whooped with delight as Artie blushed. He shot a grateful look to Natalie as her upper lip twitched slightly.

"Uhh... so who's duetting with him?" asked Grace, rather ungraciously.

"Can I just say?" Mercedes raised her hand. "I'm totally down for me duetting another R&B with my boy Artie and blowing the roof away..."

Rachel rolled her eyes while Grace mimed throwing up.

"...but I was pretty blown away myself when Artie duetted with Tina the other time. I'm saying she should get it." And Mercedes looked up at Tina, grinning. Tina was so shocked that she kept blinking.

"But Tina has no stage presence," Santana began, rather rudely.

"Oh, but your boobs do?" Quinn deadpanned.

"I'm for it," said Kurt, quietly.

Kurt had been silent and moody the last few days because Mr. Anderson had refused to let any of the glee club members visit Blaine at the hospital despite Rachel's best impression of politeness. He neither knew how Blaine was doing nor was he able to _seem_ to have managed to convey any of his current feelings to Blaine – or anyone for that matter. All he knew was that Blaine was now put on sick leave for a few months, and that was it. Everyone could sense a quiet fury from him, so when he spoke this time, everyone quietened down to listen.

"Really, Kurt?" Tina whispered.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. You have a beautiful voice, Tina. Not many people have heard it, and they should."

To hear praise from Kurt sent a thrill through Tina, but it was made even better when Mike voiced his approval too. She clutched at Mike's sleeve, almost disbelieving – for she was sure Mike wouldn't like her to sing with Artie – but Mike merely smiled and whispered, "It's time, girl. Get it."

"Well then, I wouldn't think it was that bad for once to give up my place to somebody who's never really had a turn at the spotlight," said Rachel, and she grinned at Tina, who looked completely overwhelmed.

Artie couldn't stop grinning when Will agreed that he and Tina would then lead the duet. But really, it was because all he noticed was how Tina's eyes shone like they had never before.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma was arranging some of her pamphlets when there was a knock on the door. She half-expected it to be Will, but was surprised to see Josie Riverson standing outside instead. She motioned for the girl to come in, and when Josie had sat down, Emma clasped her fingers together and looked at her visitor expectantly.

"Hi, Miss Pillsbury," said Josie, awkwardly.

Emma tilted her head to the side. "Are you feeling okay, Josie? You seemed like you were settling in perfectly when we first met."

Josie opened her mouth, then shut it. Then she bit her lip.

Emma tried to connect with Josie's eyes. "Your grades are fine, Josie. I'm assuming this is something more personal?"

"What happens if you've fallen for someone you shouldn't have?" Josie blurted out.

Emma's eyes widened. "Well... what do you mean by that?"

Josie shut her eyes. "I – I don't know. It's horribly, horribly wrong. But yet, he's the only one who makes me feel like I'm cared for... that, that I'm loved!"

Emma, ever the expert counsellor, waited patiently for Josie to re-open her eyes, before she said quietly,

"What's going on at home, Josie?"

Josie froze. "What?"

Emma looked at Josie intently. "You're not feeling loved at home, that's why you're falling for this guy, am I right?"

Josie looked at her hands.

"Is something going on?" Emma pressed. "Are your parents okay?"

Josie's shoulders shook a bit; Emma couldn't really tell what the girl was feeling with her head bent. But all of a sudden, Josie got up and headed towards the door.

"Josie..."

"Thank you, Miss Pillsbury," said Josie, in a clipped tone. "I'm... I'm fine. Sorry about that." With a swing of her brown braid, she had walked off, leaving Emma to stare curiously after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"How're your kids doing?" Coach Beiste asked Will, at the staff lounge, as she scarfed down her pizza. "I wish I could go watch them at Sectionals!"

"I could get you a ticket if you like," said Will, grinning.

"Aw shucks," Coach Beiste shook her head, "I've got to train up some of the weaker kids. The Shawn Reilly kid will be transferring anytime soon and I'm not having him looking down on our team when he arrives. Of course, Hudson was supposed to be part of that remedial training, but I wouldn't dream of taking him away from your Sectionals."

Will thought of Ken and gave a light chuckle. When Emma came into the room and sat down at their table, his expression changed upon seeing hers.

"You okay, Emma?"

"Thinking about some students and their issues," said Emma, lightly. "So, all geared up for Sectionals?"

"Hell yeah," said Will, beaming once again. "I'm really happy with the kids that they've decided to give some underdogs a chance to perform. I'm so proud of them."

"You should be," said Emma, smiling. "I feel proud seeing them all grown up too. Do you remember how you had to get Finn Hudson to join glee club?"

"How?" asked Coach Beiste, but Will shot Emma a warning look. Emma giggled apologetically and hurriedly changed the subject.

"Or how Rachel stomped out of every rehearsal just because she didn't get her solos?"

"And to think she let Tina have the spotlight this time round after the _West Side Story_ fiasco," said Will, warmly. "I was seriously impressed."

"How Noah was tossing Kurt into a Dumpster..."

"...and locked Artie into a Porta-Potty."

"And later got tossed and locked himself." Will and Emma burst out laughing.

Coach Beiste had a look of incredulity.

"Shannon, you need to come to school earlier to see what some of your boys do in the morning," said Emma, in a mock reproving tone.

Coach Beiste frowned. "They'll see what _I_ can do to them if I ever catch them being punks."

Emma smiled at Will. "I can't wait to see what the kids are going to do at Sectionals."

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Shooby-dooby-dooby dooby do-wa-wa  
>Shooby-dooby-dooby dooby do-wa-wa<em>

The first team for Sectionals was the Merraton High Show Choir and Emma had heard from Will that their vocals were pretty good. It was apparent from the harmony that they were definitely stiff competition in the vocals department, but Emma couldn't exactly see what their appeal was. It all began as the lights came on and an African-American girl tossed her long braids as she strutted down the line of twirling pairs and flaunted her short shimmery skirt and halter-top with a plunging neckline.

_One fine day, you'll look at me  
>And you will know our love was meant to be<br>One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl_

Emma's face was stuck in a perpetual state of horror as the girls' skirts kept flying upwards as they danced. But worst of all, the boys of that particular glee club were getting distracted themselves. One nearly fell over because his transfixed eyes had apparently locked his knees as well. Will gave a low cough as he glanced over at Emma, whose jaw had now dropped.

_Shooby-dooby-dooby dooby do-wa-wa  
>Shooby-dooby-dooby dooby do-wa-wa<em>

A tall, lanky boy with an Elvis hairdo came sauntering towards the female lead, his gaze leering as he sang in a deep baritone voice,

_The arms I long for will open wide  
>And you'll be proud to have me right by your side<em>

Emma couldn't help thinking the boy's first line had to do with 'legs' instead of 'arms', given the way he was ogling the girl. She shuddered as the girl chimed in,

_One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl_

Emma shut her eyes, her hands clasped in prayer.

In one half of the green room, the rest of the glee club were rehearsing their choreography. Finn nearly tripped up, but Puck caught his elbow in time and managed to push him back into action. Mercedes's dress bow came undone and she hurriedly nudged Kurt into helping her tie it back. In the other half of the room, Artie was rolling back and forth while Tina's eyes followed him as she sat cross-legged on the chair, her spaghetti-strap red dress with black trimmings spread haphazardly over her knees.

"Can you stop wheeling around, Artie?" asked Tina, in a tired voice. "You're making me dizzy."

Artie stopped and adjusted his red tie, black vest and white shirt. "I'm sorry. Man, I'm just so nervous."

Tina smiled. "You? Nervous? Nah."

"Well, it's our turn to shine, Tina, we can't screw this up," said Artie, and winced. "Sorry, I just added pressure, didn't I?"

Tina shook her head. "I can't believe they asked us to do this."

Artie seemed to snap out of his worry as he wheeled towards Tina. "Hey."

She looked up, slightly startled that he was so close.

"If your dream is to be a Broadway star, this is only one of the many chances you should grab and make the best out of to show others what you're made of," said Artie, gently. "Didn't Kurt say last week that people needed to hear your beautiful voice?"

Tina flushed red. "Don't know what he was talking about. He hardly is around when I sing."

"We all know Kurt has an ear for every single strain of sound."

Tina just smiled, but deep down, the words "_Broadway star_" were echoing within her.

On the other side of the room, Kurt was on his third attempt to tie Mercedes's dress bow properly.

"Kurt, that usually takes you like a minute. Thirty seconds to tie it, and thirty to adjust," said Mercedes, but not too unkindly. "Now you're like taking a minute to air-design some really fancy braid out of those ribbons."

"Sorry," muttered Kurt.

Mercedes turned around, pulling Kurt's fingers away from her dress. "Baby, you need to forget about everything that's going on in real life. Now, real life is about the stage, as ironic as that sounds. You're going to go up there and we're going to kill it. Solo or not, you're going to be a star out there like everyone of us. And stars don't let their issues get in the way of shining."

Kurt chewed his bottom lip. Then he looked intently at Mercedes and managed a smile. "You're right. Now turn around and let me get this big bow done."

Mercedes grinned and turned back.

Meanwhile, a few of the glee clubbers had stole into the auditorium to watch their second competitor, Ohio State High's Effervescent Adolescents.

"Their show choir teacher probably watches too much Hi-5," said Santana. "And their song choice? I feel like we're up against a grossly-overaged playhouse."

Sam began to bop a little as the strains of country music floated into the auditorium. Santana gave him a rather rude nudge. Surprisingly, the familiar song sped up in tempo and became an upbeat delivery of teenage exuberance that eventually Santana couldn't help moving a little along to the music.

_'Cos we are so young now  
>We are so young, so young now<em>

The girls danced from boy to boy, effortlessly sweeping across the stage. Their dance moves were a mixture of folk and hip-hop, along with baggy tees and shorts coupled with suspenders and country hats to enhance the fusion.

_And when tomorrow comes  
>We just do it all again<em>

Rachel's mouth formed an 'O' as the choir began to dance around with more freestyling moves and even got the audience up on their feet to clap. Brittany was enthusiastically joining in to clap already.

"Okay, they're not powerhouses in terms of vocals, but they sure can steal people's hearts," said Puck, rather dismally. "I think we're having it difficult this time."

Rachel sighed and looked around at the auditorium rather thoughtfully. To her surprise, she saw Josie Riverson sitting in the audience, her eyes searching for someone in the New Directions bunch by the side. Josie's eyes met hers, and Rachel dipped her head in acknowledgement. Josie smiled, causing an uncomfortable tingle through Rachel.

The few of them returned to the green room as the rest stared expectantly.

"They're good," Rachel confessed, and Finn let out a dramatic groan. "But we're going to be better. I know it." She squeezed Finn's arm, unconsciously thinking about Josie earlier on.

Grace looked over at where Artie and Tina were quietly sorting out some last-minute vocal work and rolled her eyes.

"_McKinley High's New Directions! Please get ready in five minutes!_" A voice boomed through the loudspeaker, jerking Artie and Tina back into panic mode while the rest of the glee club jumped up and down excitedly. Rachel began to give her last-minute pep talk. Mike came over to give Tina an encouraging hug, while Puck gave Artie a fist-bump. At the corner of her eye, Tina saw Natalie bend down to give Artie a front-shoulder squeeze and even pressed a kiss against his forehead, surprising him. Artie beamed, while Natalie smirked for a moment before resuming her stony countenance once again. Puck stood by the side, watching with a frown.

Tina found herself staring at the red curtains of the stage in no time. She and Artie had chosen to do an understated performance rather than the grand entrances that the previous Sectionals duets had commandeered. She grabbed onto the standing microphone in a bid to steady her shaking legs.

"Psst!" She looked to her right to see Artie grinning at her encouragingly. She took a deep breath and returned his grin as the announcer called out, "_Let's welcome McKinley High's show choir, the New Directions!_"

The curtains drew open, and Tina had to swallow a gasp as she felt the intense heat of the spotlight on her. Actually, she was glad for the bright glare, for it made it difficult for her to see the expressions of the audience members. As the piano, brass and light drums came drifting in, she closed her eyes as Artie began to sing quietly,

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom  
>Let it be...<em>

Tina took over, her pure voice ringing out through the auditorium,

_And in my hour of darkness  
>She is standing right in front of me<br>Speaking words of wisdom  
>Let it be...<em>

It was a song both of them had sung together on many an occasion when they were practicing alone in the choir room on days without glee club practice, when Tina felt lonely at home and came to find Artie at his place, when Artie went to the hospital for his check-up and came over to Tina's place feeling depressed... all the times – back when they were together. Tina's eyes were looking out at the audience, but they were glazed over with the images of before.

_Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be...<em>

Their voices melded perfectly in harmony. In the wings, Kurt couldn't help smiling as he watched them, though it was a wavering smile. Rachel clutched onto his arm as she watched, too, with her lips slightly parted.

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be..._

Tina pulled the microphone off its stand and turned towards Artie, who had wheeled himself sideways, holding onto the microphone attached on his ear. Slowly, they walked towards each other as Artie sang,

_And when the night is cloudy  
>There is still a light that shines on me<br>Shine until tomorrow  
>Let it be...<em>

Mike was watching from the wings, his face breaking into a soft smile as Tina sang, her unique inflection a beautiful take on the song,

_I wake up to the sound of music  
>Mother Mary comes to me<em>

Mike's eyes turned thoughtful as Tina and Artie held hands while she continued,

_Speaking words of wisdom,  
>Let it be...<em>

The rest of the glee club came walking out, chorusing with them,

_Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be..._

Tina and Artie then improvised over the same chorus as the glee club sang their hearts out.

_Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be..._

The two of them moved away in opposite directions before moving back towards each other again, and when Tina held out her hand, Artie couldn't help gripping it so tightly. To his surprise, she knelt down against his wheelchair and looked up at him, the two of them singing the last bit in harmony, with only the piano accompaniment as back-up,

_Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be..._

Artie took in Tina's gaze – there were far too many emotions within it. But he definitely heard her sing all those layers of emotions out, and it was evident the audience heard it too, for there was a loud burst of cheering and thunderous applause. Tina got up slowly, tears in her eyes, and bowed with a big smile. She and Artie then parted ways and went to either side of the glee club's formation.

Sue was in the audience, her eyes narrowed as she watched. Her gaze was fixed on one person in particular, hoping to see the girl turn around and take lead.

But as the music came on and the New Directions began moving to the beat, the first person that came out definitely was not Grace Lawrence. Finn Hudson instead, took the lead by singing,

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
>Meant for someone else but not for me<br>Love was out to get me  
>That's the way it seemed<br>Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

Then led by Rachel Berry, the rest of the glee club chorused, along with shimmying and twirling,

_Then I saw her face  
>Now I'm a believer<br>Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
>I'm in love... I'm a believer... I couldn't leave her if I tried<em>

The New Directions proceeded to do a series of old-school 70's moves as the brass played on. The beat of the song was infectious, not to mention the enthusiasm radiating from the kids' faces. Will couldn't help smiling proudly as he watched even Kurt get into the mood of it all.

Sam and Kurt stepped forward to harmonise the next verse,

_I thought love was more or less a given thing  
>Seems the more I gave the less I got<br>What's the use in tryin'?  
>All I get is pain<em>

Kurt's face twitched slightly.

_When I needed sunshine I got rain_

Altogether, they sang out loud, with Mercedes and Santana doing impressive improvisations all over,

_And then I saw her face  
>Now I'm a believer<br>Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
>I'm in love... I'm a believer... I couldn't leave her if I tried<em>

Brittany yelled, _"Hey!"_ as the glee club galvanised everybody to clap along with their dancing.

Sue, on the other hand, was frowning rather deeply. At another corner of the auditorium, Emma was bopping along as well – behind her, Josie was doing the same, a bright smile on her face. Eventually, the audience got up on their feet to dance along as Mercedes sang,

_What's the use in trying  
>All you get is pain<br>When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

New Directions chimed in,

_Then I saw her face  
>Now I'm a believer<br>Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
>I'm in love... I'm a believer... I couldn't leave her if I tried<em>

Applause broke out thunderously as the New Directions took their bows. Mike pulled Tina close to him; Rachel and Finn hugged tightly; Sam pulled Mercedes and Kurt towards each other; Brittany and Santana were jumping up and down; Artie was gripping Natalie's hands on his shoulders; even Quinn relented to Puck's one-arm hug. Only Grace remained aside, and she met Sue's gaze from afar. Grace swallowed and averted her gaze, smiling as widely as she could manage.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The judges were taking far too long to decide. Brittany took a trip to the bathroom and was washing up when Josie came out of one of the stalls.

"Hey," said Josie, and Brittany turned all around her to make sure Josie was addressing the right person.

"Oh," said Brittany, once she figured that she was the only one around. "Hi. You are...?"

"I'm Josie. I'm a freshman in McKinley."

"Oh!" Brittany smiled. "I didn't know we had supporters!"

"Well, I'm the only one."

"Oh. Right. It's okay, thanks for coming!"

"You guys were really, really good," said Josie, earnestly. "Usually I see you guys in practice, it's always kinda boring 'cos you're going through the same motions over and over, but – I mean, it's just like dance, seeing the final performance can really be breathtaking."

"You watch our practices?" Brittany raised her eyebrows.

Josie flushed red. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, no," said Brittany, her eyes shining. "And you dance?"

"Erm... yeah?"

"You like singing?"

Josie laughed. "I've heard these questions enough to know where this is going. No, I'm not joining glee club. I'm very, very busy with dance. I've been selected for a national competition at the end of this year and I need to maximise all the time I have to practice for it."

"Well, if you have the time to come support one of the least popular clubs in school, I'm sure you can manage." Brittany shrugged. "Glee club just adds colour to your life, and all dancing unicorns need that."

Despite that bizarre statement, Josie couldn't help liking Brittany's honesty and cheerfulness. "We'll see about that."

An announcement was made, calling for all the teams to go back on stage. "There we go," said Brittany. "I'll catch up with you in school. Cross our fingers!"

"Hope you guys win!" Josie called out, as Brittany dashed out of the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt's finger hovered hesitantly over the '_SEND_' button of his iPhone as the ruckus of the cheers around him in the bus melded into a single cacophonic buzz.

His eyes scanned through the message once again.

_"Hey. Think Nick and Jeff would have spammed your phone by now. Guess we'll be meeting your old boys at Regionals :) _"

"Kurt!" screamed Rachel, from the front of the bus. "You were supposed to back me up! How can our celebratory song be anything other than a classic from _Wicked_?"

Kurt looked up from his phone and arched his eyebrow in a subtle, but deadly way. Rachel's eyes widened and hurriedly relented to Finn's enthusiastic call for Linkin Park. All the boys started yelling all kinds of lyrics from all the different Linkin Park songs, causing the girls to groan.

"Guys, guys!" Will protested. "To think I was thinking of taking all of you to Breadstix!"

"_No way!_ We'll be good, Mr. Schue!" The noise in the bus died down significantly as Artie flashed a bright smile.

"I'm reconsidering..."

"_Mr, Schue, please!_" Santana was almost hysterical. "I. Needs. My. Sticks!"

Kurt stared at his phone, then hit the button.

He scrolled back to the _Sent Messages_ folder and bit his lip as he scrolled through all the sent messages labelled "_Blaine"_.

He clicked on _Inbox_. None of the messages bore Blaine's name.

He clicked his phone shut in exasperation.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Sue was in her office, scribbling in her diary. There was a soft knock on her door, and Becky came in.

"Coach? It's Grace."

"Come in," said Sue.

Grace put a hand on Becky's shoulder to thank her, then walked into the room. She stood beside the chair, eyeing Sue nervously.

"Sit down."

"I know you're upset with me, Coach."

"Why should I be? You're doing very well, Gracie."

Grace swallowed. "I know you wanted me to get the solo."

"Correction," said Sue, looking up from her diary. "I wanted you to destroy the glee club. You getting the solo is only one means to an end, and if you couldn't get it to bomb it, there must have been some other way."

Sue got out of her seat and turned to look at her trophy cabinet. "Do you know why I chose you to be captain even though you're just a piece of vulnerable, disgusting-looking little plankton in the ocean of this school? A _freshman_, to be exact?"

Grace stared at the cabinet too, but all she saw was her miserable reflection.

"That's right," said Sue, not missing a beat. "Because even though you want so much to be right up there with the Jaws, Free Willies and Moby Dicks, you know where you stand with me. I knew I could count on you. I even went along with that silly little request of yours to put Quinn Fabray back on course even though I still don't get why you did it."

Sue turned to face Grace, her eyes narrowing. "But like her, you let the glee club come first in your life."

"No," Grace shot back, "I didn't. They never put me first, and I'll never put them first either!"

"But they will, won't they?"

Grace was startled. "What?"

"One day, they'll let you be first. Then what will happen?"

Grace opened her mouth to retort, then she thought of what Rachel had said before Sectionals.

_One day, you're really going to be a star._

"If you want to be a somebody at this school, Gracie, my advice to you is to never listen to others. Do you know who the best person to seek advice from is?"

"Yes," whispered Grace. "Myself."

"No," said Sue. "Me."

Sue pulled out a Cheerio uniform, but it was different from the rest. This one had a gold-rimmed collar and skirt and it looked extremely beautiful. Grace's jaw dropped.

"This is my specially tailored Cheerio Star outfit," said Sue. "At our Cheerleading Nationals, I only want one girl in my team to wear this. You know this is never going to go to Q. So if you want to earn this, you have to show me you're worth it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," said Grace, hardly breathing.

"Now get out before your miserable face makes me want to put this outfit on a dog instead."

Grace scurried out of the room while Sue sank back into her chair and put on a red track jacket with gold lining before scribbling furiously in her diary once again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey."

Mike looked away from his locker to see Tina walking towards him. He broke into a grin. "Hey."

Tina closed his locker gently and smiled. "Thank you, Mike."

Mike's eyebrows shot up. "For what?"

"I thought you hated it when I sing with Artie, but you were so cool about it all the time," said Tina, taking his hands. "I really, really appreciated that."

Mike smiled. "When I saw you work that stage, Tina, I thought – that's all that matters."

Tina pulled him into a hug, breathing in his mild cologne. Mike tightened his grip around her and shut his eyes. When his eyes opened, they were glimmering; his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Brittany happened to walk by, and gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. Mike just blinked gratefully in response.

Mike pulled back, but held onto Tina's shoulders. "So... mid-term break's here."

Tina laughed. "Yes?"

"My parents are organising a little Christmas party of sorts for the Asians in the neighbourhood. They'd like you and your parents to come too."

Tina's grin flickered. "Well – yeah, sure, I'll let them know!" Then she pouted mockingly. "No chicken feet salad, please!"

Mike chortled and hugged her again. "None, for sure!"

Tina beamed. As she held onto Mike, she saw Natalie wheeling Artie down the hallway towards them. Neither of them saw her, for Natalie had moved in front of Artie to give him a hug. Then they parted ways, with Artie wearing a huge grin on his face.

Tina tightened her hold on Mike and closed her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Hairspray –<em> _"Without Love" _(Grace & Sam)_  
>The Chiffons – "One Fine Day"<em> (Merraton High Show Choir)  
><em>The Corrs – "So Young"<em> (Effervescent Adolescents)  
><em>The Beatles – "Let It Be"<em> (Artie & Tina)_  
>The Monkees – "I'm A Believer"<em> (New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you have yet to hear Kevin and Jenna sing "Let It Be" in real life, go find the video that they performed in Paris. That event also features one of my favourite Jenna solo performances ever (:

So here comes Christmas break for McKinley! There will be a short interlude; after that, there will be a bit of a hiatus before the second half of the season commences as I need to sort out some RL assignments. Glee in RL is taking quite a few breaks too, so I hope to still stay ahead of it! Let me know what you think of it so far (:

Some little keyword title teasers for the second half: black, parents, dance, confessions. What could all these mean?


	21. Xmas break: Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike

**A/N:** 4-in-1 interlude for the Christmas break! I apologise if the timeline of this story sounds wonky, I'm actually not that in tune with American high school timetables so I'm just making up my own timeline :p Also, my OCs will take on slightly larger roles in the second half of this 'season' so as to build up to them taking on the reins of the glee club in the following (hypothetical) season after the present members leave, as true to the spirit of the show - but rest assured that the main lot still remains central. Hope you all enjoy this one; lots of testosterone bonding!

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS BREAK: Finn, Puck, Sam &amp; Mike<strong>

"Does your dad mind if we snitch that bottle in the corner of the last cupboard? I promise I will..."

"You can try that with Rachel's dads, but Burt keeps his alcohol for special occasions," said Finn, smirking at Puck. "Unless you want him to give you a speech on the dangers of alcohol and how _you matter_, I suggest you don't test his skills at knowing where he keeps the prized stuff."

Puck groaned dramatically as he sank into the couch in Finn's sitting room. Mike, seated on the floor and engrossed in trying to smack down Sam's Street Fighter character on the Xbox, spared a second to give Puck a sympathetic look.

"It's three in the afternoon, Puckerman," said Sam, his eyebrows furrowed as he jammed the button on his controller rabidly. "Why'd you wanna get wasted so early?"

"Who says I'd get wasted?" Puck snorted. "The cold's getting to my bones and I'm feeling lazy as shit. There're only so many times I can fireball and kart-race your ass off. Also, no hot mamas to date when the pools are all frickin' frozen and the ladies all covered up with their mink."

Mike chuckled. "To think I actually thought you were sobering up with that scholarship application."

Puck ignored him. "Also, that Christmas party at Mercedes's was frickin' boring. Any party without guzzling it down? It's like a five-year-old's McDonalds' pony ride. I ain't down with that! This is officially the most boring Christmas ever."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Finn laughed. "You could make Kurt's day by making a snowman for him to dress."

Puck flipped him a finger. "Is that what your holidays have been? Playing Gaga dress-up with Hummel?"

He regretted that instantly, for Finn scowled. "Oops. Sorry, forgot that the midget's still banged up."

"I can't understand why Blaine's parents just won't let any of us visit him," said Finn. "So nobody really knows how he's doing, including Kurt. But with regards to Kurt, Rachel just managed to get him out of the house to go shopping with her and that's a step," Finn proceeded to throw a cushion at Puck, "so don't you come messin' it up or I'll have Burt sort your mouth out!"

Puck raised his hands in surrender. "Don't keep sending your dad on my heels. I'm guessing he didn't let you get your mack on with Rachel without shutting the door."

Finn sighed. "Actually, I wouldn't mind doing that in full view of everyone if only Rachel would _let_ me. She's been going on and on about college and future and I just want to kiss her to shut her up."

"She's got a point, you know," said Mike, and whooped so loudly that they all jumped. Sam cursed and pretended to throw the controller down in anger. "Sorry, you know my combo moves are too hot for you."

"Ass," said Sam. "Finn – it's your turn to thrash Changster. Make sure he sinks to the ground in shame."

Finn frowned as he took over the controller. "Are you sure you're going to go to an _academic_ college, Mike? I mean, you're so talented in dance, it seems like a waste if you're not pursuing it further."

Mike shrugged unconvincingly. "Dancing's a hobby, not a career."

"Dude, have you watched _So You Think You Can Dance_?" said Puck.

Mike laughed. "Man, I gotta be realistic. There're so many talented dancers out there..."

"There are also many talented doctors and lawyers out there," Sam pointed out.

Mike clammed his lips together and just stared at his controller.

"Ookay... heavy talk," said Puck, clambering off the sofa. "At least a soda, anyone?"

"Cocoa, please," groaned Sam. "It's freezing."

"Thought you have plenty already." Puck winked and went straight to the fridge, clearly not meaning to help with any cocoa-brewing at all.

"Shut up," growled Sam. Then he sighed. "Actually, I haven't seen Mercedes since the party. She seems to be so busy with something. Church stuff or – I don't know what."

"Christmas is coming to an end, man," said Mike.

"You should have known better than to sing with Grace after she tried to tap on you the last time," said Finn.

"And how would you know that?" Sam stared at Finn.

Finn shrugged. "Rachel and Mercedes have the occasional sleepovers, don't they?"

Sam didn't say anymore, but he just scrunched up his nose. "So are you guys going on or not? Otherwise we should just play poker or something."

"You guys are such boring asses," Puck lamented as he came back to sink into the couch once more, soda in hand.

"You got a better idea?" Sam glared at him. "Scaring old ladies in the park?"

"Who's up for spicy pranks? I feel like messing with Lawrence for being such a bitch all the time."

Sam smirked. "Are you sure you're doing it 'cos she's a bitch to _you_? Or is she messin' with someone and you hate her for that?"

Puck scowled. "What the hell are you talking about, Evans?"

"She does get on everyone's nerves," admitted Mike. "I don't understand why she's in glee club when she doesn't care about any of us and makes condescending remarks all the time. I mean, Santana did that before, but at least she made some effort to practice and stuff. Grace just thinks she's so good and doesn't bother working as hard or care about having a good time."

"Natalie doesn't seem to care either," said Finn. "I don't get what Artie sees in her."

Puck made a rather rude noise.

"Are they dating?" asked Sam. "I think they look kinda nice together."

"She accepted my candy," said Puck, rather ungraciously. "I should think not. Abrams knows the bro code too."

"But he specifically blew us off with the reason that he was meeting someone else," Mike pointed out.

"He could be meeting Tina, they're still pretty chummy," Puck argued, then waved his hands as Mike arched an eyebrow. "Sorry. My bad. I mean..."

"I overheard Natalie asking him out during Mercedes's Christmas party," said Sam. Then he eyed Puck a little coldly. Puck refused to meet his gaze.

"Can we stop talking about the chicks?" Puck asked, irritated. "Somebody should just be Chun Li and let me smash her to a pulp. Girls just angst so much and make us look like unwanted pups at the shelter."

Finn snorted. "I'll tell Kurt to look out for someone who would take in an unwanted pup like you. Although that might be a permanent problem..."

Puck's eyes narrowed. "That's it, Hudson."

Finn's eyes glinted as he abandoned the controller.

"Uh-oh," said Mike.

"What?" asked Sam, cluelessly.

"Let's... just back off a bit," whispered Mike, and he literally got up and moved away, tugging Sam by the collar.

"One..." Puck smirked.

But Finn had already moved and the two of them scrambled for the door – Finn swung it so wide that it nearly crashed into the wall. Quickly, Mike jumped over the couch and slammed the door shut behind the two boys, while Sam ran to the window to see Puck and Finn engage in a really violent (and cold) snowball fight and tussle, sans coat, hat and boots.

"Ookay..." Sam raised his eyebrows.

Mike grinned. "Place your bets, son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ep 11 preview - When the kids return from Christmas break, things are not looking too rosy. Friendships and relationships face serious tests, no thanks to spiteful gossip, distance and jealousy. (What's new, really...) On a personal note, I'll be taking a short hiatus to focus on my RL assignments, but hope you all still stick around! Drop a review or two to let me know what you think of this fic so far! (:


	22. Episode 11: Thorny Talk

**A/N:** The second half of the season is back! Drama galore in this episode, hope y'all will enjoy it (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE ELEVEN – "Thorny Talk"<strong>

The shuffling of feet, excited chatter, slamming lockers... they were all part of the usual routine at McKinley. _Like a school theme song_, Artie thought wryly as he wheeled himself down the hallway, narrowly dodging someone's bag and a couple more hockey sticks.

"Did you hear that..."

"...oh my God, how could they let her..."

"...seriously? What if she just like jumps out at us..."

"...never gonna go near her..."

"...sounds like a freak! Maybe that's why she joined that freak club too..."

"...freak songs like _Ice, Ice, Baby_!"

There was a hoot of laughter at that. Artie frowned as he stopped by his locker. A group of girls huddled in front, whispering about similar things – about a certain "her" who sounded extremely ostracised, and there was no doubt that said girl belonged to the glee club. The Cheerios definitely wouldn't touch that particular song.

"Hey, Artie."

Artie looked up and was surprised to see Quinn Fabray break through the crowd of Cheerios at one corner, hands on her hips. "Uhh, hi, Quinn. What's up?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You really need to stop hanging out with her. What if she gets angry with you and loses control?"

Artie stared at Quinn, bewildered. "What're you talking about?"

Quinn clicked her tongue exasperatedly. "Artie, just because you're in a wheelchair doesn't make you exempt from physical abuse."

"Okay, I just came to school and have _no_ idea what you're rambling on about. Could we start by addressing who this 'she' refers to?"

Quinn looked past Artie and he wheeled around, only to see a hockey player throw a grape slushie right into the face of –

Natalie.

"Oh my God, Jake, what are you doing?" A blonde girl dashed out of the crowd to hold the jock back. She hissed at him, "Don't you know she's mad?"

"Get out of this school, you bitch!" The hockey jock glared at Natalie, who was so wet with slushie that Artie couldn't make out her expression. "McKinley is no place for wayward girls like you!"

Then he threw the cup down, stomped on it.

"What the hell!" Artie hissed under his breath. The winter was cold enough; Natalie certainly didn't deserve to get an avalanche of ice on her! He made to move towards Natalie, but surprisingly, Quinn held onto his shoulder.

"Let's go!" The girl begged, tugging at his sleeve. "I don't need my pretty face bashed in!"

Once they left, the crowd dispersed in a hurry.

Quinn's grip on Artie's shoulder tightened.

"She's not mad!" Artie retorted.

"Haven't you wondered why she transferred in the middle of her high school year, Artie?" Quinn whispered. "She's a _junior_, not some freshman – she was _thrown out_."

"How do you know this?" Artie demanded, his nerves tingling.

"Grace found out from an old friend who's been studying at Natalie's old school," said Quinn, in a low voice. "Apparently she beat up somebody so badly that they deemed her unsuitable. I have no idea why Figgins would want to take her in when she seriously looks like she needs counselling. I mean, look at her!" Natalie had torn down a random school poster to wipe off the chunks of slushie. Her hair was in a complete mess and her lip was curled in a rather sinister way. "She hardly talks in glee club and doesn't make friends – well, apart from you – she's an out-and-out delinquent and all the signs point to that!"

"You realise who your source is, don't you?" Artie glared at Quinn, who was startled. "I can't believe you'd believe what Grace says. Look at Natalie's size – how can you believe she bashed someone up? Well, _I'll _vouch for the fact that Natalie's one of the most wonderful girls I've ever met and is _nothing_ like what Grace Lawrence makes her out to be."

With that, he shrugged off Quinn's hand and made his way towards the unsuspecting Natalie, while Quinn watched him thoughtfully.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Santana was not a happy girl either. She sat at the lunchtable eyeing two girls in the lunch queue rather coldly. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer and with a resolute bite off her celery stick, she stalked over to the queue where the first girl had just finished getting her plate of casserole.

"Hey," said Santana, unable to hide the coldness of her voice.

Josie raised her eyebrows. "Oh, hey. Erm... yes?"

"I need to talk to you for a sec. Ladies." Santana jerked her head towards the washroom.

"Oh, but..."

"Britt, can you save us two seats, please?" Santana turned to the second girl, smiling sweetly. "We're just –"

"Lady pee trips? I've got it," said Brittany, beaming.

Santana hooked her arm with Josie's, settled Josie's tray on a random table, and lugged the surprised girl all the way to the ladies.

"Okay, so what's up?" asked Josie, a little nervously, once they were in the washroom. Santana Lopez was no pushover – something all freshmen knew very well for a fact. She stooped at nothing to get what she wanted, with various acts like spreading mono, tackling Lauren Zizes and wearing the tightest bondage dresses ever.

Santana folded her arms. "Listen up, Rapunzel. I know you and Britt have been pretty chummy all Christmas, driving out in the cold to go take holiday hip-hop and jazz dance lessons together. Sure, that's fine. But it starts to cross a certain line when you guys start meeting at the parking lot and doing the lunch queue together. It also crosses a certain line when you even put those weird twisty braids in her hair that make her look like you – I mean, seriously, are you trying to start up some Babysitters' Club here with that five-year-old look?"

"So... I'm just gonna ignore that last part and ask, what line have I crossed?" asked Josie, though she couldn't help catching sight of her long braid in the mirror.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I'm her best friend. And I know for a fact that _you_ asked her to join the dance lessons you've been taking."

"Look, I don't mean to be a bitch, but I think we're just good friends and there's nothing you should be feeling jealous about," said Josie, calmly. "Especially if Brittany's willingly doing all these things with me. I like how cheerful and honest she is, and she makes me feel happy around her. I don't know what lines you're talking about, but we have our own space of friendship and I like it."

Santana was having trouble controlling her temper. "I'm not asking you for your opinion here, Black Swan. I'm just telling you to back off a little because _I_ want to do things with Brittany and I can't if she's spending time with you!"

Josie stared at Santana, perplexed. "I don't get you." She began to laugh. "I can't believe you're dictating my friendships when I hardly know you!"

"That's not the point!" Santana was nearly screaming. "Who cares about your stupid friendships? What I care about is –"

The bathroom door swung open and Brittany came in, surprised.

"I wanted to tell you all to cut your pee-chat time in half because I'm really hungry. But I heard San yelling..." She looked at Santana, who was positively radiating with fury. "Is everything okay?"

"No," said Josie, quickly. She shot Santana a rather annoyed look. "I don't know what she's trying to do, but she doesn't want me to be friends with you." With that, Josie walked out of the bathroom. Santana stared after her, gaping.

"But why?" asked Brittany, confused. "I really like Josie, San. She's nice to me."

Santana looked at Brittany, and not for the first time, she felt so helpless. "I just – I just don't like how you're spending so much time with her, okay? I can't stand it!"

"San, she's a friend," said Brittany, matter-of-factly, but there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You've got to respect my choices of friends."

"Well, I just can't take it lying down that this _friend_ of yours seems to want you all to herself," spat Santana.

"I don't like the way you talked to her just now," said Brittany, now becoming sullen. "I've had an awesome Christmas break, but I was looking forward to coming to school to be with my friends, and you're being – you're being –"

Santana's eyes glittered dangerously.

Brittany huffed and left the washroom.

_If it weren't for your maturity, none of this would have happened_

Santana sang before the glee club, her eyes staring resolutely ahead while Brittany, seated beside her on a stool, eyed her with a confused expression.

_If you weren't so wise beyond your years, I would've been able to control myself  
>If it weren't for my attention, you wouldn't have been successful and<br>If it weren't for me, you would never have amounted to very much_

Santana's lips trembled as she took a deep breath to sing the next verse,

_Ooh, this could be messy  
>But you don't seem to mind<br>Ooh don't go telling everybody  
>And overlook this supposed crime<em>

Brittany chimed in to sing along as the music grew louder,

_We'll fast forward to a few years later  
>And no one knows except the both of us<br>And I have honoured your request for silence  
>And you've washed your hands clean of this<em>

Tina gave Santana a questioning look, but Santana avoided it. She sang once more, her voice trembling with emotion,

_What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
>What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?<br>What with this distance it seems so obvious?_

Brittany continued, her eyes never leaving Santana – even at the last line.

_Just make sure you don't tell on me, especially to members of your family  
>We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse<br>I wish I could tell the world 'cos you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
>I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body <em>

All the glee club members were looking at each other with a mixture of thoughtful and confused expressions. Natalie was staring at her fingers once again; Artie tried to put his hand on hers, but she shifted it away instinctively, surprising him.

_Ooh, this could be messy  
>But you don't seem to mind<br>Ooh don't go telling everybody  
>And overlook this supposed crime<em>

Santana's expression turned bitter as Brittany joined in the chorus once more. They looked towards the glee club, singing their hearts out. Rachel slipped her arm through Finn's and leant against him, both of them pursing up their lips. Even Kurt was watching them very intently.

_Ooh, this could get messy  
>But I don't seem to mind<br>Ooh don't go telling everybody  
>Overlook this supposed crime<em>

_We'll fast forward to a few years later  
>And no one knows except the both of us<br>And I have honoured your request for silence  
>And you've washed your hands clean of this<em>

Even as the music continued, Brittany got up from the stool and went back to sit beside Sam. Santana had to fight back the tears as she followed, but to sit at the other end of the classroom beside Tina instead. Will sighed internally as the music came to an end.

A splendid start to the new semester.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The first day after Christmas break wasn't very eventful for Kurt, simply because it went by like a blur – just as the Christmas holidays had. There had been a party at Mercedes's house and Rachel had lugged him to go shopping with her, but other than that, he was mostly holed up in his room, under his blankets and thinking.

He hadn't wanted to think _that_ much, but having his communication routes with Blaine cut off completely made him anxious, unhappy and furious all at once. His only way of finding out if Blaine was doing okay was when Will called him occasionally over the holidays to report that Blaine was getting along fairly well. In fact, Kurt suspected that by now, Blaine should have been discharged from the hospital. He was to be given private tuition via the Internet over the next few weeks.

Kurt snuggled under his covers, staring miserably at his phone. He didn't want to be whiny or clingy or horribly depressed, but it was difficult to be positive about the fact that he was practically _estranged_ from Blaine. He contemplated several times to tell Mr. Anderson how he really felt about Blaine, but...

_(Flashback)_

"No, Kurt."

Kurt threw his phone onto the sitting room table in exasperation. "Why not?"

Burt stopped clearing the plates and made his way to sit beside Kurt on the sofa.

"You don't know what this man really thinks about his son," Burt said, "and if you add on your own opinions, what seems positive to you could be poison to that man. Let the two of them sort it out, then you can add your two cents' worth."

"But they aren't sorting it out," Kurt argued.

Burt put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know you're upset, Kurt, but this is not something you can take into your own hands. You need to look at your own life too – you've been too busy negotiating your love life that sometimes I think you need to think further ahead. What's this yada-yada college you're interested in?"

"NYADA, Dad," said Kurt, but he didn't look at Burt as he stood up and headed upstairs.

_(End Flashback)_

_Not a day goes by  
>Not a single day<br>But you're somewhere a part of my life  
>And it looks like you'll stay<em>

Finn stopped short outside Kurt's room and inched the door open a little to see his step-brother sitting on his bed, with his chin resting on his sheet-covered knees.

_As the days go by  
>I keep thinking 'When does it end?<br>Where's the day I'll have started forgetting?'_

Finn chewed on his bottom lip. All the glee club members knew very well that Kurt was not just being angsty, but that Blaine had really been his greatest source of happiness since time immemorial. In fact, Finn hadn't seen Kurt smile so much ever since Blaine appeared in his life, and more so when he had joined McKinley. To have that source of happiness disappear into oblivion was certainly a bitter pill to swallow.

_But I just go on  
>Thinking and sweating<br>And cursing and crying  
>And turning and reaching<br>And waking and dying_

Kurt was now standing in the middle of the school auditorium with a sole spotlight on him as he belted out,

_And no,  
>Not a day goes by, not a blessed day<br>But you're still somehow part of my life  
>And you won't go away<br>So there's hell to pay  
>And until I die<em>

He was trembling as he sang,

_I'll die day after day  
>After day after day<br>After day after day  
>After day<em>

Kurt cracked a bitter smile. _Another morbid-sounding song. Blaine Anderson, what are you doing to me?_

_Till the days go by  
>Till the days go by<em>

He was in bed once more, the covers pulled to his middle as he huddled over his knees, whispering,

_Till the days go by_

There were no tears in him. There was only weariness – his head fell into his lap.

Finn shut the door, his lips pressed firmly together.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Finn was putting on his football gear in the boys' shower room – along with the other glee club boys – when Azimio, Strando and a few of the other football guys burst in with a ruckus. Azimio and Strando were shoving each other about in a friendly manner and they were roaring with laughter.

Something snapped within Finn. He got up and slammed the nearest open locker shut.

There was immediate silence.

"Hoho," said Azimio, after a while. He narrowed his eyes at Finn. "So what's the Hudson Whore PMS-ing about? Got a lava eruption in your jeans, yo? Better check yourself with the doc to see you ain't growing a vagina, kid!"

The other footballers burst out into laughter.

Finn took a few calm steps forward. Then there was a blur of movement and a resounding _smack!_ Everyone gasped as Azimio fell back hard on the floor, his hand to his jaw.

"What the mother–" Azimio began to yell, but out of nowhere, Karofsky jumped in to separate the two, and Puck and Sam were holding Finn back.

"You son of a bitch," said Finn, gritting his teeth as he struggled against Puck's and Sam's grips. "Even if no one spills on you, we all know you were the one. You were the one who beat the hell out of Blaine and beat the soul out of Kurt. You asshole..."

"Thought you were gettin' on our side, Hudson," said Strando, coldly, as he helped Azimio up. "What happened to choosing football over that stupid glee club, eh?" Then he shoved Karofsky away. "And you must be on steroid crack, Sissy-rofsky, you seem to be growing boobs yourself!"

Karofsky's eyes glinted. "Even if Hudson's just making a wild stab at the truth, _I_ know what was going down. I've heard your plans and I saw you guys leave Anderson lying there black and blue."

"So what?" Azimio scoffed. "You tellin' on us, Karofsky?" His voice grew dangerous. "We ain't doing wrong here. We're just ridding the school of people who aren't normal beings. Like us."

Karofsky grew rigid.

"Unless..." Azimio's bottom lip curled. "You don't agree with me."

"TWO MINUTES, YOU LAZY LOT! IF YOU HAVE NO TIME TO PEE, THEN YOU BEST PISS YOUR PANTS OFF THE FIELD BEFORE YOU PISS ME OFF AND YOURSELF OFF THE TEAM! NOW!"

Coach Beiste's voice booming from outside shocked all of them back into action. Azimio stared a fraction of a second longer at Karofsky, then smirked, grabbed his football gear and stalked off with the other footballers. Puck and Sam slowly let go of Finn's arms and Mike threw them their gear. They left, leaving Karofsky and Finn alone in the room. Karofsky was staring at the door, his fists clenched.

"Why didn't you tell Figgins?" Finn asked, in a low voice. "Why didn't you just frickin' tell them who did it?"

Karofsky shuddered involuntarily. Then he turned around to face Finn and scowled. "You think everything's so black and white, Hudson? What's right and what's wrong? You think telling them is gonna solve problems? Azimio's just one of them kids who'd act on it, but there're many more who would gladly take his place if they could!"

"You don't know that for sure," said Finn, angrily. "All I know is that Blaine's now in hospital and Kurt's the most miserable I've ever seen him. So now you decide physically bullying him enough is not enough, you have to do it emotionally too?"

"You think he's the only one suffering?" Karofsky burst out, furiously. "Damn you, Hudson, give me some damn breathing space!"

With that, Karofsky kicked the nearest bench down and stormed out of the shower room, leaving Finn staring after him in complete bewilderment.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"How's school getting along?" asked Dr. Harris, as he gently lifted Artie's leg and bent it.

"The usual," mumbled Artie. "Not very pleasant, to be honest. Lots of thorny talk going around."

"Thorny talk? You mean, like gossip?" Dr. Harris chuckled lightly. "That's pretty common, son. High schoolers' concept of words come from MTV, Twitter and reality TV shows that spew the f-word like a horrendous up-chucking session. Nobody really knows what anything means anymore when they say it, but when they have it thrown in their face, it sure is a disgusting mess."

Artie merely stared at the ceiling as Dr. Harris worked on his other leg. Of course he knew the power of words, although he couldn't help that his curiosity was piqued in many ways by those words.

Once he was done, he signed off the usual bill with Dr. Harris's secretary and wheeled out of the specialist clinic. Somehow, he felt a little curious about the state of Blaine. Even though the boy had not been with New Directions for long, he was a likeable fellow – and anybody who could put a smile on Kurt's usually sullen face wouldn't be too bad a person. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Santana and even innocent-looking Brittany had attempted to pay visits to Blaine, but had failed miserably. He wondered if Blaine's parents would turn away a disabled visitor.

Sometimes, his disability was potentially a pretty powerful tool, he thought wryly as he began to wheel down the corridor in the direction of the wards where Blaine would most likely be at.

Past the specialist clinic were a few wards – one of which Artie was extremely familiar with, given that he had spent almost a year stuck in that ward following the accident when he was eight. He swallowed the lump that came into his throat as he thought of the miserable days he spent within those whitewashed walls. Blaine must be having it pretty bad too. That would be a good topic to start their conversation with – _Life here sucks, doesn't it?_

"Get out!"

There was a blur of motion before Artie, and he halted his wheelchair in surprise as two wards down, a woman had rudely shoved a girl out of the ward. To his utmost shock, he realised that the girl was –

Natalie. Again.

"Get out of our sight," said the woman, her voice trembling with evident rage. "I don't _ever_ want to see you again!"

Natalie had been shoved so hard that she was almost plastered to the wall. In her hand was a small bouquet of sunflowers. She was breathing hard as she said, calmly,

"I just want to say –"

"No," the woman hissed. "You don't have a right to! None of your words will ever make up for what your actions have done to my Hannah. Get _out_!"

The woman was about to grab hold of Natalie and shove her aside when Artie hurriedly wheeled forward, stopping the woman in her tracks. Natalie gasped upon seeing Artie.

"I'm sorry," said Artie, fighting the urge to glare at the woman. "But I think that's enough. Nat, let's go."

"Artie..."

The woman's face crumpled slightly, and she ran into the ward. As the door opened, Artie caught a glimpse of the patient in bed.

A teenage girl, with straggly blond hair and a lopsided expression. A nose drip. A wheelchair by the bed. The stiffness of the posture against the half-raised bed...

Even within that few seconds, Artie could tell this girl would never walk again.

The door closed.

Slowly, Artie tilted his head up to look at Natalie – who looked completely different. She was breathing very quickly and heavily, her eyes darting all about except at Artie, and she was _shaking_.

Artie could hardly speak. His eyes travelled down to the sunflowers in her hand, and he could make out a small little card with one word printed in Natalie's impeccable handwriting –

_Sorry._

"Please tell me..." Artie whispered. "Please tell me what Grace said wasn't true."

Natalie looked away, still gasping softly.

"Natalie," said Artie, his voice shaking. "What's going on?"

When Natalie looked back, Artie was stunned. Her eyes were now red and brimming with tears. The last time he had seen her like this, she had been reminiscing about her sister and it was full of pain. But this time – he saw something different in her eyes.

_Fear._

"No..." Artie backed off slightly. "But – what – how – why –"

"I – I didn't mean it," whispered Natalie.

Artie slowly turned to stare at the shut door of the ward. "I – I know what it feels like. To be in that bed. To know you're never going to move those legs of yours again."

He looked back at Natalie incredulously. "And – and you did that to her?"

Natalie's countenance grew hard.

"What happened?" Artie asked, his voice quivering.

Natalie opened her mouth slightly, as if she was going to explain. Then she shook her head slightly and whispered something, her expression steeled.

"What?" Artie whispered.

Natalie looked at him, her voice choking a little. "I really didn't mean it. I swear. But..."

Her lip curled bitterly. "She deserved it."

That completely broke Artie. He could hardly breathe now. An image surfaced before him – an image of Natalie socking that girl in the face, followed by shoving her into the lockers and then stomping hard...

Another image followed – him trying to stand up with the help of crutches; Tina was holding out her hands, smiling at him to encourage him, and he was emboldened to take another step – but something beneath him just simply gave way and...

He let out a shuddering breath.

"_How could you_?" Artie had never felt so betrayed in his life, not since Tina ran out on him into the arms of Mike Chang. But this was on a whole new level. He had thought Natalie one of the most amazing friends that had appeared in his life to make him feel special and like a _somebody_. Even when everyone else thought she was arrogant and cold, he saw the spark in her that made his face light up everytime he saw her in school. Natalie had even taken him out to the skating rink during the holidays and they had had such a wonderful time together. But now – his eyes travelled to his own useless legs before him. Every single month he had to come back for physiotherapy, and every single time there would be a small part of him that really hated the fact that he could never feel the appendages that the doctor examined and exercised. He would never wish this upon anybody, _ever_.

He couldn't stay there any longer; he was wheeling away, far, far away from Natalie. He had to get away from this creature he didn't know. This vengeful, hard-hearted creature that had been his friend.

Natalie watched him wheel into the distance and her lips quivered as she sang softly,

_I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor, call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life_

Artie wheeled past the bend, his eyes filled with tears as he sang,

_I heard she sang a good song  
>I heard she had a style<br>And so I came to see her  
>And listen for a while<em>

The bitterness was clearly etched onto his face as he wheeled down the corridor.

_And there she was, a young girl  
>A stranger to my eyes<em>

Natalie sank to the ground against the wall as she sang,

_I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor, call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life_

Artie's voice floated in her head straight after the last line,

_Killing me softly with this song  
>Strumming my pain with these words<br>Killing me softly with this song  
>Killing me softly with this song<br>Telling my whole life with this song  
>Killing me softly...<em>

_Oh..._

Natalie put her head in her hands as both melodies criss-crossed in her head, both of them singing the choruses of both songs at the same time. But eventually, it all melded into one single line that she delivered with her shaking voice,

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<em>

Everything was existing in a vacuum now: silent, airless, empty.

_To bring me back to life_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mercedes fingered the frayed ends of her T-shirt as she glanced around the choir room, which was breaking out into a babble of noise after Puck had stormed in declaring, "I'm not tapping on those pan-Asian geno-whatever-you-call-'em-bio-stuff anymore!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn asked.

Behind Puck came Artie, who looked startlingly pale and as if all the life had been sucked out of him. He lifted his head and looked everybody in the eye before whispering, "It's true."

Before Mercedes could even ask what was true, Grace leapt out of her seat and raised her hand triumphantly. "I told you so! I wasn't makin' it all up!"

"And thanks to that, Grace, we're now short of one member," said Will, storming into the choir room with a grim expression. "Natalie just quit the glee club this morning."

Everybody – except Grace and Artie – exchanged startled looks.

"Can somebody please enlighten the rest of us who don't exactly have our McKinley Gossip TiVo on 24/7?" asked Rachel, politely.

Quinn got up to push Artie into place, for he seemed to be so dazed that he wasn't moving from his spot in the middle of the room. "I'm guessing this means Grace was right about Natalie having to transfer to McKinley," she said, "because she was expelled from her old school with a history of violence."

"Not to mention that McKinley was almost like her last resort..." Grace smirked.

"Enough!" Will glared at Grace. "Haven't you noticed that Natalie hasn't had any issues since she transferred in? I mean, before all this talk started, she was perfectly fine, she was even pretty enthusiastic for Sectionals..."

"And if one day she gets angry about something?" Grace retorted. "What if she beats someone up and their parents demand an explanation for letting this crazy girl in?"

Kurt flinched, and Santana automatically put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. She turned to glower at Grace. "You shut up this very instant. You don't know what it's like to have labels stuck all over you and to be misunderstood for little things that go wrong in your life, Miss Little Perfect Strawberry Head. I –"

Will, who was looking way too tired out by all the drama that had been going on, immediately cut in. "Can I just bring all of you back to our practice?" he asked, wearily. "I understand that there are lots of pent-up emotions about all that's going on, so today's just gonna be a free-for-all... if anybody wants to sing something out, go ahead. I don't want to tell you guys what to do, at least not for today, but – with regards to Natalie, I just hope you all will learn to understand people beyond what their records show."

_(Flashback)_

Will came into Emma's office and handed her a piece of paper. Emma opened it and was shocked to see that it was a resignation letter for the glee club – from Natalie.

Will sat down and looked wearily at Emma, who took out a file labelled 'Confidential', followed by Natalie's name. She opened it and took out a few pieces of paper. Will scanned through them – they were records which maintained that the girl seemed to have been doing well. Academically, she had improved dramatically from the placement test and while she had a few cases of truancy, for the most part, she was punctual with her work and contributed to the glee club.

In Emma's small print under 'Other Comments', however, it was neatly scribed that Natalie was a social recluse and was often picked on by the jocks and Cheerios.

Will looked up at Emma helplessly.

"It's her way of escaping," said Emma. "I've tried to make her open up, but this incident is just going to shut her back in again."

_(End Flashback)_

Will rubbed his temples with one hand as he moved to one corner. The glee club remained silent for a while.

Mercedes was wringing her fingers together. Then she stood up and walked to the front. She turned around and managed a small smile at Will.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I do need an outlet."

"Take it away, Mercedes," said Will, quietly.

Mercedes whispered to Brad and a very slow piano melody filled the room. Rachel's eyes widened slightly.

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<em>

Sam arched an eyebrow.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me,  
>It isn't over<em>

Mercedes met Sam's questioning gaze with a sad smile.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

She really missed Sam, honestly, but somehow lately, she just didn't feel like hanging out with him.

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
>Don't forget me , I begged, I remember you said<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

It was as though there was a small tear between them that had existed from the beginning, and now she was afraid to step onto it too often for fear that the tear would get bigger and it would be a messier scenario than ever. It wasn't up to her, really, or even him. This was so much bigger than them.

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Tina clutched at her dress with one hand, the other firmly in Mike's clasp.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Mercedes shut her eyes. She really wanted to sort these crazy thoughts out, but the people whom she wanted to talk to seemed to be busy with their own problems. Kurt was in the corner, a brooding look on his face. Quinn – was surprisingly next to Artie, her hand on his wheelchair arm rest, with her fingers just barely resting against his elbow. Her eyes were on him and she was speaking in a low voice, but Artie didn't seem to be listening.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

Puck gave Sam a nudge, but was shot back a glare.

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

Finn pursed up his lips in mild confusion.

_Don't forget me , I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

As the piano melody ended, everyone clapped softly. Sam immediately got up and walked towards Mercedes.

"What was that about?" he whispered as his eyes searched hers. "Baby, have I done something wrong? I don't have a girl outside, or anything, I –"

"Sam, you're the sweetest," said Mercedes, softly. "But I think we need some time apart."

"But..." Sam's eyes widened in horror.

Mercedes took his hand. "Listen, it's not your fault. I need some time to think things through, okay? Just – just give me some time."

Sam was bewildered, but the resolve in Mercedes's eyes told him that he couldn't argue much further. Instead, he could only nod dumbly as Mercedes moved past him to go back to her seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, I'm guessing you're a mocha frappe kinda guy," said Rachel, eyeing Kurt thoughtfully. "Or like with a hint of fresh mint or something. Please don't tell me you demand like some exotic fragrance or 5% fat or a cherry on the top..."

"Anything, Rachel," said Kurt, tiredly. "Something that will perk me up, that's all."

Rachel shot him a sympathetic look as he slumped into the chair, then she walked over to the counter.

"Yes, miss?"

"Hi," said Rachel, politely. "I'll like a skinny latte with just the smallest amount of lavender, and a mocha frappe."

"If the frappe's for Kurt, I suggest you change it to a non-fat mocha."

Rachel literally jumped back a step as Blaine came into view. Blaine – with perfect features, nary a bruise or a scratch as Santana and Kurt had regaled. Blaine Anderson, right as rain, and still charming as hell as he cocked his head to the waiter and told him to change Rachel's order.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rachel stared at him from head to toe. "You're – you're fine?"

Blaine smiled and pulled out a couple of notes from his wallet. "Sure. " He handed them over to the waiter. "Those drinks are on me."

"Kurt!" Rachel couldn't help yelping. "KURT!"

Everyone was staring at them, but Blaine merely smiled and gave his coffee order. Kurt had got up wearily, but his eyes widened upon seeing who Rachel was staring at.

Blaine casually turned and locked gazes with Kurt.

Kurt's lips parted slightly as he stumbled over, shock written all over his face.

"Hi," said Blaine, still smiling.

Kurt was trying his best to control his breathing, but he couldn't help that his fists were clenching.

"Your coffee," said Blaine, pointing to where the barista had laid out two coffee cups.

Seeing as Kurt was not responding, Rachel hurriedly put the cups on a tray and said, "Look, why didn't you say anything when you recovered? We've all been worried sick and Kurt's been in a funk!"

Blaine took his coffee from the barista and moved to get sugar. "I didn't want to make a big fuss. I'm not exactly fully recovered – my dad still wants me to stay at home to study for the next month or so. Sorry about that." He looked apologetically at Rachel. "Looks like I've got to miss more glee club practices."

Kurt stepped forward, his lip curled bitterly. "Blaine."

Blaine's hand – halfway tearing the sugar packet – froze. His smile faded.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered, his voice shaking.

Blaine looked at him intently. His lip quivered slightly.

Suddenly, a girl with blonde curls brushed past Kurt and went over to Blaine. She took the sugar packet from him and emptied its contents into the cup as he stood there, his gaze not leaving Kurt. Then she nudged him slightly, knocking him out of the trance.

"Hey," said Blaine, a little breathlessly. Then he smiled at the girl. "Thanks."

The girl arched an eyebrow amusedly. "Aren't you gonna introduce your friends to me?"

To Kurt and Rachel's horror, Blaine's hand snaked around the girl's waist as he pulled her against him and said, "Cheryl, meet Kurt and Rachel, my friends at McKinley."

Before Kurt could comment on the use of the word 'friends', Blaine went on to say, "Kurt and Rachel, meet Cheryl, my girlfriend."

Time seemed to stop for Kurt.

Cheryl beamed as she held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she stared from Cheryl to Blaine. "Are you kidding? Blaine? I clearly remembered that you ditched me specifically saying that you were 100% gay."

Cheryl didn't seem to flinch as she withdrew her hand. "Oh, come on, we're all, what, 17? 18? We're still figuring out who we are. Blaine's just been really confused..."

"Don't play that game anymore." Kurt's voice was low and his face was expressionless. "I don't know what you're doing this for, but you have to stop right now."

"It's not a game, Kurt," said Blaine, quietly. "The last month or so has made me think very hard about who I really am."

"And this is who you are?"

Blaine let go of Cheryl's waist and took her hand instead. "Yes. Cheryl's a childhood friend of mine, and she's been taking care of me all this while."

"You didn't let Kurt have a _chance_ at taking care of you!" Rachel accused.

Blaine looked at Rachel, then shrugged. "It just ran its course, Rachel."

Rachel immediately stepped forward and gave Blaine a tight slap across the face that resounded in the whole Lima Bean. Everyone turned to stare again.

Cheryl yelped. "Oh my God!" She immediately stood in front of Blaine and glared at Rachel. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Blaine's eyes flashed. "I know you're angry at me, but it doesn't change a thing!"

"What do you mean it doesn't change a thing!" Rachel was beyond furious. "You haven't seen Kurt these last few weeks, the way he's almost become a ghost because he's so worried about you and he misses you like crazy and wants to be there for you, but he can't! And all this time, you've been..."

"Let's go," said Kurt, quietly.

"What? Kurt..." Rachel began, hotly, but Kurt took her by the arm and dragged her away, leaving their coffee cups behind.

People in the shop were whispering, some of them rather hurtful comments. The barista shot Blaine and Cheryl annoyed looks. "Here, you lot, if you're gonna make so much..."

"We're just going," said Blaine, touching his raw cheek gently. Cheryl blew at it and shot him a concerned look. Blaine shook his head and watched as Kurt and Rachel exited the coffee shop.

_Just have a little patience_

Rachel sang in a low voice, her eyes never leaving Kurt as the glee club sat on stools on the auditorium stage, dressed in various shades of blue and black, legs crossed. Kurt had a blue beret on his head and he looked like a mournful sailor.

_I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
>I'm feeling your frustration<br>Then maybe all the pain will stop_

Rachel shifted her gaze to Finn, seated beside her, who glanced at Kurt too before singing,

_Just don't be close inside your arms tonight  
>Don't be too hard on my emotions<em>

Together, Rachel and Finn sang, with the glee club chiming in on harmonies,

_'Cos I... need time...  
>My heart is numb, has no feeling,<br>So while I'm still healing  
>Just try... <em>

While Rachel sang, Kurt couldn't help thinking back to when he and Blaine first met on the staircase of Dalton.

_And have a little patience  
>I really wanna start all over again<em>

Blaine singing 'Teenage Dream' in front of him. It was the first time he felt a smile bloom so readily on his face.

_I know you wanna be my salvation_

Blaine standing up to Karofsky for him.

_The one that I can always depend_

Finn's voice provided a dreamy background for the moment when Blaine's hand closed upon Kurt's.

_I'll try to be strong, believe me  
>I'm trying to move on<br>It's complicated but understand me_

Blaine's lips upon his.

_'Cos I... need time..._

On the other end of the line, Santana was watching Kurt. Her gaze shifted slightly to Brittany beside Kurt, who was singing out her harmonies with gusto,

_My heart is numb, has no feeling  
>So while I'm still healing<br>Just try..._

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Beside her, Artie looked down at his hands as Quinn put a hand on his shoulder.

_And have a little patience._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Songs:

_Alanis Morissette – "Hands Clean"_ (Santana & Brittany)_  
>Merrily We Go Along –<em> _"Not A Day Goes By" _(Kurt)  
><em>Dr Dre. Ft Eminem &amp; Skylar GreyThe Fugees – "I Need A Doctor/Killing Me Softly" _(Artie & Natalie)  
><em>Adele – "Someone Like You" <em>(Mercedes)_  
>Take That – "Patience"<em> (Rachel & Finn ft. New Directions)

N.B. For the mash-up, full credit to VanJess24 of Youtube for inspiration – I can't link it here on , but do go find the user to hear how it sounds like by two talented ladies. The mashup was so perfect/fantastically done and well-suited to my plot, so I borrowed the idea. As I have zero inspiration for mashups, I headed to Youtube. I've only borrowed the idea and the first half of the rendition.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In the next episode after the interlude, we'll be going out of school - and into the homes of some of our McKinley friends! Who's up for it? (:


	23. J: Artie & Quinn

**INTERLUDE J: Artie & Quinn**

Quinn raised her finger hesitantly. She stared at the pristine white door before her, then looked back down the slope of the house's front porch where Artie sat morosely in his wheelchair. Taking a deep breath, she pressed down on the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a rather dishevelled little woman with thin-framed spectacles and a tousled ponytail. She blinked in confusion at Quinn.

"Hi! Err... do I know you?"

Quinn smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Abrams. I'm Quinn, Artie's – friend at school. He said his dad wasn't free to send him home today, so I thought I'd give him a ride."

Mrs. Abrams blinked again. Then she cocked her head to the side to eye Artie behind Quinn, before looking back at Quinn, still confused.

Quinn made her way down the slope and helped push Artie towards his mother. Mrs. Abrams' expression softened as she opened the door wider for Quinn to push Artie in.

"Arthur?" asked Mrs. Abrams, her voice shaking. "Are you alright?"

When she got no response, she looked at Quinn, who took her arm and led her aside.

"He's had a bad day at school – some friendship issues," whispered Quinn. "Could I talk to him for a while first before I let you know what happened?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Mrs. Abrams. "Let me know when you're done. Erm... could – could I get you something to drink?"

"It's okay, Mrs. Abrams. I'm good."

"Just call me Jennifer," said Mrs. Abrams, suddenly smiling. She patted Quinn's hand before hurrying to the kitchen.

Quinn wheeled Artie next to the sofa in which she sat herself down in. Then she let out a dramatic sigh.

There was no response.

"Artie, this is not getting you anywhere," said Quinn, with a hint of impatience. "What is it that made you turn 360 degrees from all the love you were showing Natalie the other day?"

Artie lifted his head slightly and gave Quinn such a menacing expression that startled her. She folded her hands on her lap and stared at the television set instead, stealing a glance at him every now and then.

Finally, there was some movement – Artie was shifting a little in his seat – and Quinn turned to look expectantly at him.

Artie tilted his head away. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, it's either you talk to _me_ about it, or Mr. Schue's gonna send you to Miss Pillsbury for some counselling if you're gonna stay that way tomorrow."

Artie looked at his hands. "I don't know... I just feel a bit... empty."

Quinn decided to change tactics. "You said she didn't deserve all that ribbing. You two have been really good friends so far – there must be something about her that makes you two click, isn't there?"

Artie didn't respond for a while, but eventually, he lifted his head up and smiled sadly. "Yeah. I can't exactly pinpoint what it is about her exactly, but I feel really comfortable in her presence. Like... like sometimes we have to be extra nice to people so that we get into their good books, or like we are so careful with our words so we don't offend people, or we stiffen when we're next to certain people who always make you feel uncomfortable. But – but Natalie makes me feel – _me_. I haven't felt that way in a long time. Like I don't have to pretend to be anybody."

Quinn blinked rapidly. She only knew too well how it felt like to be pretending to be somebody else. "Have you been pretending then?"

Artie sighed. "I guess I just haven't been very focused in what I want to do. I'm just going around trying not to step – or you know, _wheel_ – on people's toes..."

"You did that to me first day of school."

Artie smiled wryly. "Sorry about that."

Quinn shrugged.

"But ever since the first day she came into glee club... do you remember, she didn't even come to audition. But I saw something in her. Something that made me feel like she could shine. And every day, she makes me feel like I'm polishing a raw diamond. I'm starting to see where I'm headed in life because of her."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "And what's that? Top-notch science researcher?"

Artie chuckled softly. "Everybody thinks I'm going somewhere academic. But no, I think I'm really interested to be a music producer. To find talent, like how I found Natalie. I think that's why I've always liked directing; it makes me feel like I'm crafting a gem."

Quinn stared at Artie and it was like something had clicked into place. "That's – that's great, Artie. I think that actually suits you."

Artie blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"She seems really nice around you," said Quinn. "Like she's always smirking and laughing with you, but with everyone else, she's always so cold. I once tried to talk to her and she just gave me a heck-carish look."

Artie scratched the back of his neck. "To be honest, I'm not really sure why she's like that." His face darkened a little. "She says everyone in the school judges her though, and that I didn't. I don't understand that – all the glee club people, well, except Grace, have been pretty decent to her."

But Artie was being a little too naive. Quinn knew only too well what the rest of the glee club thought of Natalie. She herself had actually not begun a civil talk with Natalie, but had delivered a warning instead, that the girl had better tried harder if she wanted to be a part of glee club, that she had to show some kind of commitment instead of just sitting there with a stony expression. So Natalie had put in some effort and had showcased some talent, but in addition, she had just built up a higher wall between herself and the rest of the glee club.

Quinn knew she was in no position to criticise the girl too much either. She herself had turned her back on the glee club a few times, even though they had been the ones there for her all this while.

"...saw her at the hospital getting pushed out..."

Artie spent the next ten minutes choking out his story, and Quinn's stomach lurched at the thought of Natalie having beaten up a girl so ferociously that the girl was now half-paralysed for life. For once, Grace Lawrence had been right, and that mere thought was nauseating. Maybe there was something good in Grace – after that strange tuition encounter with Becky – but right now, after that disastrous glee club practice and Grace's cold, spiteful words, there was no way Quinn was going to see a shred of positivity in her.

What was with all the new glee club recruits? Quinn was beginning to think that in the following year, the glee club would descend into a mess of violent, spiteful and broken misfits who would rank lower in reputation than the Jane Addams Academy Girls Choir.

"Artie, you don't have to be upset over a girl like this," said Quinn, in a low voice. "It's not worth it."

Artie blinked back his tears. "I feel like she has an explanation for this. But – oh God, how can anyone explain away _that_? I _know_ what it's like and it frickin' sucks!"

Quinn chewed her bottom lip. "Maybe you guys should talk. But not now. You need some time away from that girl so that you don't get so emotionally attached to this. You need to hang out with other people for the moment. And she needs to think about what your friendship means to her and if it does mean something, she'll come find you too."

To her surprise, Artie's hand closed over hers and gripped hard. "Thank you, Quinn," he said, hoarsely. "I don't really feel better, but it's nice you were listening." He chuckled humourlessly. "Not often that a Cheerio comes by this house."

Quinn snorted. "Hello, it's either I brought you home or you'd be great slushie fodder for all the jocks after their hockey practice. Seriously, don't you think you could have arranged with someone to send you home earlier if you knew your dad wasn't coming by?"

Artie smiled weakly.

"Promise me you'll look a bit better tomorrow?" Quinn looked at him intently.

Artie didn't respond, but Quinn felt his grip on her hand tighten.


	24. Episode 12: Parental Guidance

**A/N:** This was a rather difficult chapter to write due to intercutting of scenes - I hope you won't be too confused because I tried to parallel quite a few scenes together, which might have worked on screen, but I'm not sure if it translates to writing. Also, if you're an Artina fan, the moment here belongs to Tike though, so heads up! It's a short, but extremely dramatic chapter! Enjoy (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE TWELVE - "Parental Guidance"<strong>

"That is such an adorable picture of Michael!"

"Yes, look, this was taken when he was five and very, very naughty..."

"Oh, he was so cute! Look at him now, sometimes they say the naughtiest of little boys will grow up to be the most sensible of men."

"I wish I could say that with a lot of certainty, Lisa," said Mike's father, quietly.

There was an awkward silence.

Tina and Mike sat stiffly in the middle of the sofa, flanked by their fathers while their mothers knelt before the coffee table before them, sorting and cooing over baby pictures. That was, until Mr. Chang's statement.

Mike gulped and Tina's grip on his hand tightened.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Tina asked, slightly desperately.

"Well, I think your boy is a very sensible one, Michael," said Lisa Cohen-Chang, mildly. "At least I believe he is a very good example for my daughter."

Tina avoided her mother's sharp gaze as she sidled up against Mike, who flashed an awkward smile.

"Please then, tell me why he is hesitating to apply for Harvard," said Michael Chang, his mouth a thin line.

"There is still time," said Tina's father, who winked at Mike. "The other universities have very good programmes as well, and I'm sure he is taking his time to choose."

"Yes," Mike breathed. "Thanks, Uncle James."

"Looking for a dance club, no doubt," said Mike's mother, sharply.

Lisa shot the nervous Mike a sympathetic look. "It is good to have extra-curricular activities, Amelia, especially dance. You told me you were once a dancer, were you not? I'm sure you understand."

Amelia Chang's expression froze slightly and Mike groaned inwardly.

"And Mike is managing very well, I heard," said Lisa, smiling, though her eyes were on Tina. "That's what matters. Balance."

"Can we go upstairs for a while?" asked Tina, awkwardly. "I want to show Mike something."

"Don't take too long, we've got some noodles to serve our guests later," said James.

Tina and Mike immediately scurried away from the four adults and headed straight for Tina's bedroom. The moment Mike closed the door behind him, he held Tina's face close to him and gave her a deep kiss. Tina breathed deeply and lost herself in the kiss for a good while before Mike pulled away and leant against the door.

Tina trailed her fingers down his arms. "This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"They were supposed to be discussing recipes," Mike groaned. "And our fathers maybe the latest news in China!"

"Erm... my dad wouldn't be interested?" Tina raised an eyebrow. "You forget he's born and raised here."

"Well, he _was_ talking to my dad about some business opportunity in Shanghai at my family's winter party."

"...right."

Tina took Mike's hand and led him to the bed, where they sat down facing each other.

"Tina..." Mike said, quietly. "I really don't want to go to Harvard."

Tina rubbed his fingers. "Have you even told them you want to go to dance college?"

Mike shook his head. "How can I? Everytime they mention dance... you saw their expressions. My mom – she used to be a dancer, so I don't understand why she can't appreciate my dreams!"

Tina smiled ruefully. "Maybe that's _why_ she's so against it? Like there might be no route in life thereafter..."

"You can't possibly believe that, Tina."

"No, I don't," said Tina, her smile widening. "Mike, just tell them. If they see how passionate you are about it, they might think this is the best thing for you!"

"I wish my parents were half as open-minded as yours. Uncle James is always encouraging you to pursue your dreams and Auntie Lisa was even willing to send you to vocal classes in the holidays because you love glee club so much!"

Tina picked at her bedsheets, her enthusiasm fading. "Yeah, but they're clearly regretting it now. My mom's crazy upset over my grades this semester so she's switched gears and told me to apply for the scholarships you've been applying for."

"The deadline's next week, Tina."

"I know."

Mike pulled Tina into a hug and she nuzzled against his broad chest as he kissed the top of her head. But there was little comfort Mike could offer her because he couldn't gather the courage himself. Tina could see him trying to open his mouth before his parents before shutting it again and nodding in agreement.

_"Tina, you can't fool me."_

Tina's lips parted slightly as the memory came floating back to her.

_"Broadway's your dream just as much as it is Rachel's, or Kurt's. You want this even more than Mercedes does."_

Her eyebrows furrowed together.

_"Setting your sights higher will do a lot of good! You'll see what I mean, Tina!_ "

Tina cringed and shut her eyes tightly.

_There's a place for us_

Mike's voice was low against her ear, making her shudder.

_Somewhere a place for us  
>Peace and quiet and open air<br>Wait for us... somewhere_

Tina cracked a rueful smile as she leant away from Mike's embrace, staring at him. He had been rather taken by the _West Side Story_ couch screening they had during the Christmas break, and somehow this song seemed perfect for the moment. _Oh, Mike,_ she thought as she chimed in softly,

_There's a time for us  
>Someday a time for us<br>Time together with time to spare  
>Time to learn, time to care<em>

Mike took over, his eyes searching Tina's,

_Somewhere, we'll find a new way of living_

Tina shifted her gaze slightly.

_We'll find a new way of forgiving... somewhere_

Mike's gaze flickered.

_There's a place for us  
>A time and place for us<em>

Mike took Tina's hand.

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<em>

Instead of a rising climax, they opted to soften their voices into a tender crooning.

_Somehow...  
>Someday...<em>

Tina was looking at their hands now, while Mike continued to stare straight at her.

_Somewhere..._

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Finn, what's taking you so long?" asked Carole. "The food's gonna attract all kinds of insects any minute!"

"It's not my fault that the charcoal's taking ages to catch fire!" moaned Finn. "How did the ancient people ever start fire with sticks and stones?"

"By sheer dumb luck," said Burt, who had just come to the barbecue pit with trays of wings in his arms. "Not to mention there's a reason why nobody barbecues in winter."

"I think it's perfect to barbecue in winter," said Carole.

Kurt sat down by the side to help Carole to butter sausages.

"Are those honey wings?" Finn's eyes lit up upon seeing the trays Burt put on the table.

"Kurt, keep an eye on your brother," said Burt, as he smashed the charcoal bag. "Carole says he can eat up to twenty on a day when he's out of luck."

Kurt glanced at Burt, before returning to brushing the sausages.

"Aw, come on, kid," said Burt, slapping Kurt's padded shoulder. "We're here to get you out for some fresh air and you put this face on to rain on our parade?"

Kurt managed a thin smile. "At least I'm not bringing snow."

"Okay, I thought you would be pleased I actually watched _Funny Girl_ yesterday."

Finn grinned. "That's a start to actually sustaining a conversation with Rachel!"

"Because Carole told you to," said Kurt, mildly. "I bet you thought it was a comedy starring Tina Fey."

"On the contrary, he's actually a step closer than you thought. He guessed Ellen DeGeneres," said Carole, eyeing Burt affectionately.

"I'd think Barbra Streisand's easier on the eyes than Sarah Palin," said Burt, ignoring Carole. "Easy on the ears too."

"I can't believe you just compared the two of them," muttered Kurt, but there was a hint of amusement at the edge of his lips.

"A-ha!" Finn raised a skewer in triumph. "Up and ready!"

"Sausages and wings on the top, corn below," announced Carole, bringing a tray to the pit itself. While she and Finn busied themselves, Burt opened a can of beer and sat next to Kurt.

"No alcohol, Dad," said Kurt.

"It's just one crummy little can," said Burt, grinning.

Kurt's heart lurched a bit at the mention of the word '_crummy_'. _It's just one crummy little date._

Bitterness filled him again.

"It's not _just one crummy little can_," snapped Kurt, and took the beer can out of a startled Burt's hand.

Burt raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, kiddo, thank you for looking out for me. But I'm guessing this is much more than saving the heart of your old man here."

Kurt sighed. "Sorry. I'm just – I'm just totally all over the place nowadays."

"I can see that." Burt eyed Kurt seriously. Then he fixed his cap awkwardly, cleared his throat and said, "Look, Kurt, I know it's difficult for you now because there's no resolution to the issues between you and that kid Blaine."

Kurt stared at the sausages. Rachel had clearly told Finn, who had most obviously told Burt about what had happened at the Lima Bean. What was that dratted girl's name again? He had been thinking the words 'vixen' and 'slut' so many times that he had almost forgotten.

"Running away's not gonna solve anything," said Burt. "I'm not telling you to go up to him and sock him in the face, although I'm pretty tempted to do so myself if not for the fact that he was just discharged from hospital for suffering from that."

Kurt chuckled bitterly. "Trust me, Dad, I wouldn't have any reservations."

"Exactly. You're angry, and you need to sort that anger out by _talking_ to that boy, not avoiding him."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, I trust your choices and I think you know better than me that that kid's not a bad boy at heart. From what you've told me about him, his parents and all that? He's struggling, and he needs people to be there for him too."

"What, so now you're sticking up for him?" Kurt glared at Burt.

"All I'm saying is that not everybody's lucky enough to be so well-supported," said Burt. "Not everybody's lucky enough to be told that they are to be themselves and that's all they have to do in life. Some people need affirmation every day, and when they don't get that, they try to be people who they aren't."

"Your dad's right, honey," said Carole, coming by to unwrap the salad tray. "I don't know about you, but it sure makes me and your dad really happy when we see Blaine, because the way he looks at you?" Carole put her hand on Kurt's other shoulder and bent over so that she was at his eye level. "People say at your age that it's puppy love, but I think you mean the world to him."

Kurt bowed his head.

Burt cleared his throat again. "So, with that pent-up speech outta me, does it mean I get to fill that space with a little beer?" He eyed the beer can in Kurt's hand hopefully.

Kurt raised his head and finally, his lips curled upwards in a more genuine expression as he shot Burt a mockingly reproving look.

"Ow!" Finn yelped, jumping back from the pit and sticking his finger into his mouth. "Damn!"

Burt snorted and walked over to take the tongs from Finn. As he flipped the sausages over expertly, he began to sing,

_Someone told me long ago  
>There's a calm before the storm<br>I know... it's been coming for some time_

Kurt arched a skeptical eyebrow, though he could not hide his amusement.

_When it's over, so they say  
>It'll rain a sunny day<br>I know... shinin' down like water_

"Oh, boy, Burt, this is the wrong song for a wrong day," said Carole, giggling, but Finn had joined in, singing,

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
>I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain<em>

Finn gave Kurt's back a light push, and Kurt got up, rolling his eyes slightly. But his smile remained on his face as Finn put an arm around his shoulders and all four of them sang,

_Comin' down on a sunny day_

"I get the point," Kurt protested, but Burt continued to sing. Eventually, Kurt's smile straightened out into a thoughtful line.

Finn's phone began to ring in his pocket and he excused himself to take the call without looking at the number, his face still red from grinning and jumping around.

"Hello?" He stuck a finger in his ear, unable to contain the little laugh that was bubbling at the edge of his mouth.

Silence.

Finn's smile dissipated. "Hello?"

He frowned and pulled his phone off his ear to see –

He put the phone back on his ear. "Josie?"

The line was cut off immediately.

Finn tried calling again, but the phone line was engaged. But his mind was mostly still filled with positive thoughts so he just dismissed it as her keying in the wrong number and being embarrassed to reply thereafter – he merely went back to join in the barbecue once again.

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
>I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain<br>Comin' down on a sunny day_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"'Cedes? Where're you, hun?"

Bernadette Jones opened the door to her daughter's room, only to find her wrapped up in headphones and stacks of papers, singing to herself.

Bernadette broke into a smile and went forward to tap her daughter's shoulder. Mercedes startled and removed her headphones. "My God, Momma, you scared me!"

"Called you about five times, girl, wanted you to have a bite of me apple pie."

"Later, Momma, I need to finish my write-up first."

"Good thing... I thought you were sneakin' someone in and was takin' yo' time to hide 'im!"

Mercedes went red at that thought. "Why would I do that?"

Bernadette arched an eyebrow. "I think it's time we had a talk about that."

"About what?"

"You sneakin' someone in."

"I ain't got nobody here, Momma!" Mercedes protested, gesturing to her room.

"Yeah, you better 'fess up – before the Christmas holidays, I was sure someone was in your room."

Mercedes turned her gaze back to her homework.

"Why the secrecy, baby? I'm your momma, you can tell me anything," said Bernadette, stroking her daughter's hair.

In a mansion another district away, Santana was sitting on her bed as her mother came into her room. Santana didn't even look up as her mother took a seat on the side of the bed.

"You know," said Emily Lopez, her long black fringe falling over as she eyed her daughter intensely. "You can tell me anything, Santana."

Santana grabbed a magazine from her bedside table and flipped it open.

Emily leant over and pulled the magazine out of Santana's grasp. "You have been so quiet lately. What is wrong?"

"Nothing?" Santana snapped, snatching back the magazine. "Maybe a boy in my school was beaten up for being gay, that's what's wrong with this frickin' world?"

Emily frowned. "That friend of yours flaunts his sexuality so openly in school, I am not surprised."

"It's not Kurt," said Santana, rolling her eyes. "It's Blaine, who keeps himself together and looks like any other straight guy in this town."

"He must have somehow rubbed it in people's faces," said Emily, matter-of-factly.

Santana lowered the magazine and stared at her mother.

Mercedes, on the other hand, didn't feel like looking at her mother as she muttered, "His name's Sam..."

Bernadette's eyes sparkled. "A boy?"

Mercedes fiddled with her pen, then dropped it and turned to face her mother, who was seated in the bed opposite her desk. Bernadette's excitement faded into concern as she saw the downcast expression on her daughter's face.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Momma, he's Sam Evans. Do you remember sometime back, he sent me home after prom?"

Bernadette tilted her head in recognition. "The one with the surfer blond hair?"

"Yes."

"You said he didn't have a home."

"No," said Mercedes, sighing. "He doesn't have a _house_. He's still got his family."

Bernadette pursed up her lips. "I think you know mah stand on this, 'Cedes. That boy's sweet and all, but you've got to think ahead. Many kids in this town think hooking up in high school's just for fun, but baby, I don't want your heart broken."

"Why, did you have a crush on that boy?" asked Emily, as she smoothened out the wrinkles in Santana's bedsheet. "And realised he was gay?"

Santana let out an exasperated huff. "Ma, did you not just hear me? I said Blaine was _beaten up_. He ended up in hospital! You – you can ask Lotty, I brought him home once to patch up his wounds!"

"My dear, you have to understand that this world is not very tolerant of such people," said Emily, staring straight at Santana. "It is very unfortunate, but that is how the world works."

Santana opened her mouth, but her hands began to tremble. Her lips clammed down and she looked away.

"If you have been mixing around with them boys who like boys, it's no wonder you're not bringing back a good boy for me to see," said Emily, with an amused expression. She got off the bed, not realising that Santana was almost willing her to sit back down again with tear-filled eyes.

"Ma..." whispered Santana.

Mercedes found her voice first. "No, Momma. It will be nothing to do with the fact that he's white and poor. It will be everything to do with the fact that I'm heading to New York and he's not going to be anywhere near me when I'm away and alone." Her voice shook. "I feel so stupid for thinking so much, but I know he's going to get a football scholarship and probably head to the West Coast. And I can't stand that. I can't stand knowing I'm going to be on my own and he's so far away. I... I wish I could be optimistic, but honestly? I don't see us going that far because our dreams are so different."

For a moment, Bernadette looked at her daughter and thought she had grown ten years older.

Then she put her hand on Mercedes's shoulder. "Baby, you've got such an amazing opportunity waiting for ya. It's a once-in-a-lifetime."

Mercedes smirked a little. "Momma, that's not what you told me when I auditioned. You totally got all up in my grill."

"That's because I thought you were being scammed, 'Cedes," said Bernadette, though she had the grace to blush. "And I'm sorry, I didn't realise how much it would mean to you, and this is really what you want to do."

Mercedes sighed.

"You can always find another man who will love you well," said Bernadette, rubbing Mercedes's shoulder. "It's better if you – you know, realise this early than wait till you're too invested to pull right out of it. And then your heart will be shattered."

Mercedes turned back to her homework, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, Santana?" Emily looked at her daughter expectantly.

Something lodged in Santana's throat and she fisted the bedsheet. Her eye caught one picture out of many pinned to her wall - the one where Brittany was carrying her in her arms after their win at Cheerleading Nationals during sophomore year. Nobody suspected anything then, because girls are always so touchy-feely, it's no big deal. But that only made it harder to say anything.

Emily cocked her head to the side.

Santana shook her head.

As Emily left and closed the door behind her, Santana began to sing quietly,

_You know I'm a dreamer  
>But my heart's of gold<br>I had to run away high  
>So I wouldn't come home low<em>

Mercedes watched as her mother left the room, before singing,

_Just when things went right  
>It doesn't mean they were always wrong<br>Just take this song  
>And you'll never feel... left all alone<em>

Santana drew her knees close to her body, tears spilling from her eyes as she sang,

_Take me to your heart  
>Feel me in your bones<br>Just one more night  
>And I'm comin' off this long and winding road<em>

Mercedes's voice chimed in as harmony as the two girls sang,

_I'm on my way  
>I'm on my way<br>Home sweet home_

Mercedes stared at the empty space where her mother sat earlier as she belted out,

_Tonight, tonight..._

Both sang,

_I'm on my way  
>I'm on my way<br>Home sweet home_

"Home sweet home, honey!"

Rachel dropped her bag onto the sofa and sank down beside it as one of her dads fell into place just next to her, beaming.

"How's my little Princess Barbra today? Been notching another A in the bag?"

"You'll spoil her, Jacob!" said Dean Berry, a big bowl of berries and cream in hand as he walked out of the kitchen. "But on a side note, dessert, anyone?

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Daddy, Papa, is it me, or does the world hate me? I'm trying so hard to convince people that I can certainly lead the motion on fashion forwardness in the debate competition, but they think I'm just being funny. And the black people's club has decided that I need a trip to the beach to actually qualify to be on the school yearbook photo this year when previously they've always embraced diversity and preached acceptance! I'm almost certain that Mr. Schuester's going to reject my selection for this year's musical and I'm going to walk the halls of McKinley on the black carpet of shame and I just – cannot – live with that!"

She dropped her head into her lap.

Jacob and Dean exchanged looks. Dean put down the dessert bowl and took a seat in the chair next to the sofa.

"That sounds like people are being funny, gotten more homogeneous and less tolerant, and haven't any red carpet in supply," said Jacob, nodding his head solemnly.

"Now, is it _Wicked_, or is it _Funny Girl_?" asked Dean, looking thoughtful. "Or you could try being Maria in _The Sound Of Music_."

"No, no, _Maria _in _West Side Story_," said Jacob, immediately. "Get a chance to show off all that Spanish training in pre-school, honey."

A little smile slowly broke out on Rachel's face. "I love you, Daddy and Papa. You two know how to make a girl happy."

"'Cos we do," said Jacob, his eyes twinkling.

"As a matter of fact, I was going for Christine."

"Ah!" Dean snapped his fingers. "Perfect! But I do think Finn makes a better Captain Von Trapp."

"Or Tony."

The two men looked at each other. "Not so much the Phantom."

"He could be Raul," Rachel offered.

"Ah, that's so true, my dear is visionary indeed," said Jacob, wistfully leaning back into the sofa.

Rachel straightened her back and placed her hands on her lap. "Do – do you think Finn is good for me then?"

Dean laughed. "What are you talking about, munchkin? He's great!"

"He's big," said Jacob. "Offers protection, security and the best bear-hugs, I do suppose."

"Sensible young man. Got a bright future."

Rachel's face fell a little at that.

"Good-looking," said Jacob, nodding. "And most importantly..."

"He loves you so much," said Dean, putting his hand on Jacob's lap. "And trust me, darling, we know. We can tell from people's eyes."

Rachel went a bit red as she tried to figure out how to say her next words. After a moment's hesitation, she took a deep breath and asked, "Is it realistic for teenagers nowadays to make up their own mind about consequences?"

"I'm sorry?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Rephrase that, pumpkin, it's too convoluted. Remember the difference in context for speech."

"Right," said Rachel, after another deep breath. "What I mean... is that, do you think I'm mature enough to make my own decisions?"

Dean shrugged. "You've always known yourself well, baby, you don't need us to tell you what to do."

"Besides, you're better at the Internet than we are, and it's got all the answers," said Jacob.

"No, no, not necessarily," said Rachel, a little alarmed. "Daddy, please don't tell me you really think that."

"Of course not," said Jacob, with a little laugh that sort of tapered off. Rachel could only smile weakly.

"Hon, are you scared about making a decision?" asked Dean. "You could tell us what it is."

"Erm..." Rachel scrunched up her face. "Well..." She fiddled her thumbs. "Well, a friend of mine – you know, erm, was just sharing with me about her – erm – her first time. You know."

"Ah," said Jacob, winking.

"What?" Rachel blurted. "No, no, _her_ first time."

"I know, so you said."

Rachel swallowed. "It – it sounded like it was – well, you know people always talk about the grave consequences, and I should know given that Quinn had a baby and it was really complicated and emotionally draining, and there're a lot of issues with teenagers and babies and maybe even adults have issues with babies because... like how Shelby didn't..."

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, my point is that – was she right in doing it? I mean, teenagers want sex so much these days. It's like the norm. But it's so scary how things can go awry when it's supposed to be about how good and right to do it with someone you love. Still... isn't it supposed to be some great way to connect to somebody? Like... okay, this is all just hypothetical, but I mean... isn't it a great thing to experience when one is young? If it's all like safe, protection and all. I'm just... well, hypothetically, I mean this is all just based on my friend's experience, you know." She laughed nervously.

Jacob and Dean exchanged looks again, and this time the silence was a rather long one.

In another estate, Blaine had just returned home. The butler offered to take his coat and bag, but he politely gestured that he could handle it himself. As he made his way to the staircase, he inevitably caught the eye of his parents in the sitting room.

"Blaine, you're home."

Blaine turned to meet the eyes of Robert and Irene Anderson, the latter of whom smiled brilliantly.

"Hi, Dad, Mom." And Blaine made to go up the staircase.

"Blaine honey, why don't you sit down with us for a while?" Irene's voice was a little too saccharine for Blaine's liking.

A mile off, and it was the home of the Riversons. Josie had slipped off her bag in the sitting room and bounced joyfully to the kitchen to grab a cookie from the jar. "Mom, Dad? I've got the most exciting news _ever_! I'm so glad you guys let me take those extra dance lessons during the break, I feel more energised than ever! I mean..."

She bit into the cookie and beamed as the homely taste of oats and raisins filled her senses. "Mom, Dad! C'mon, I saw your shoes outside! You guys are home early today and I'm just lovin –"

The sound of a door being flung open reverberated around the house.

Josie froze, crumbs still in her mouth.

"It's been a while since we heard from you," said Robert, quietly, as Blaine made his way to the sofa and sat down.

"How're things with Cheryl?" asked Irene, still smiling. "You two seem to be getting along very well."

"Great." Blaine looked at the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"That's wonderful to hear."

"Listen, Dad, Mom..." Blaine turned to face them. "I'm well enough to go out with Cheryl, which means I'm well enough to go back to McKinley. Please. I'm tired of staying at home all day."

"Blaine, you're not fully recovered," said Robert, sternly. "What if those thugs come and find you again? Just a slight push and you could shatter all those newly-healed bones. I'm not risking that. I still haven't forgiven you for hiding all those old bruises from us."

"Dear, please consider going back to Dalton," said Irene, her voice now trembling. "You would be so much safer there."

"You're more afraid that I'll go back to McKinley and find Kurt."

Robert stiffened.

Blaine looked straight at Robert. "I won't. Dad, I promise. I'll stay out of his path."

Heavy footsteps on the staircase.

Josie threw the half-eaten cookie onto the table and ran out to the staircase landing in the sitting room, only to watch her mom dragging a suitcase down the stairs haphazardly. The noise was unbearable, not to mention her dad was yelling,

"Go for all I care! Why do I even bother talking to you anymore! Leave and see what you can do out there! You can't live without my money!"

"Who gives a goddamn heck about your money, Lawrence!"

"Oh, you think I don't know, Mandy? You think I don't know what you've always wanted from me? Here, let me help you." And Lawrence Riverson grabbed hold of the suitcase, shoved his wife aside and thundered down the staircase. Josie stood by the side, gaping.

"Daddy..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Mandy yelled, chasing after Lawrence, who flung the main door open and threw the suitcase out with a huge thump.

"Sending you on your way!" he roared back.

"Are you cursing me, you son of a –"

Lawrence stabbed a finger at a horrified Mandy's face. "You think you can waltz into my house everyday and spend off every penny of my hard-earned savings and expect me to bless you with a man on the side? You can think twice, Mandy, or should I say, you don't need to bother thinking anymore."

"You're a fine one to accuse me!" Mandy shrieked. "All those texts! The perfume! Those little trinkets! Goddamn it, Lawrence, who's the one playing side games here? I don't give a goddamn heck about you anymore!"

"And do you two give a goddamn heck about me?" Josie screamed above all the noise.

Silence.

"No, Blaine," said Robert, quietly.

Blaine flinched.

"It's not about that. You know your mother and I are concerned about your safety."

"The glee club will take care of me. Puckerman's agreed to employ his own version of the Secret Service." Blaine cracked a weak smirk. "Santana's razors in her hair are pretty handy too."

"That didn't help you the last time." Robert's voice was dangerous.

"I miss my friends," said Blaine, his voice now cracking.

Irene's eyes glistened as she looked at the expression on her son's face. "Blaine, dear, you've only been there for a few months. Your friends at Dalton... you've known them for a year."

Blaine looked away. "I knew my friends at my first public school for a year too."

Irene gasped quietly before she turned to look at her husband, her eyes now threatening to overflow.

"Josie..."

The sudden drop in volume was making Josie's ears ring. The visions before her were blurry.

"What..." Josie whispered. "What are the two of you doing?"

Lawrence's face hardened. "She's leaving, that's what she's doing. Your mom's leaving us."

"_You_ left us," whispered Mandy, furiously. "You left us first for that woman!"

"Get gone," said Lawrence, in a dangerous voice. "You don't belong here, you don't deserve our Josie."

"_Our_ Josie? No," said Mandy, her voice cracking. "She's mine, and I'll fight with you till the death for her!"

"Are you... are you two..." Josie could hardly breathe. "No. No, no, no!"

"Josie, listen..."

"I won't become another statistic, no!" Josie yelled. "Stop this, now!" She ran over to her mother and tried to wrestle the suitcase away. "Get back into the house!"

"Don't stop her, Josie!"

"Josie, get your hands off!"

And she did. She dropped the suitcase and took to her feet.

"Josie!"

She ran off, tears running down her face.

"Blaine..."

"I'm just going upstairs," said Blaine, tiredly. He trudged up the staircase, ignoring the quiet pleas from his mother. He stumbled into his bedroom, picked up his guitar and began to strum listlessly.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<br>But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

His eyes strayed to the bin, where bits of a photograph lay.

_When I love you and so untrue  
>I can't even convince myself<br>When I'm speaking, it's the voice of someone else_

He swallowed the lump in his throat. A girl's voice floated into his head to sing harmony – he didn't know whose – but that was because he didn't know that a mile away, a girl had sank into a bench in the park, exhausted from running and crying ghost tears, singing the exact same words,

_Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<em>

Josie opened her phone and dialled as she leant back into the bench, singing with a second voice in her head,

_You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<em>

Blaine tore his gaze away from the torn photograph – of a porcelain-skinned boy and him – as he sang his heart out,

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>How can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?_

Josie pulled the phone away from her ear and clicked it shut as she crooned, _Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

Blaine lowered his head as he strummed the last few chords.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<em>

Josie threw her phone aside and buried her head in her hands. The phone vibrated, but she ignored it.

Blaine strummed one last chord and fell backwards into his bed.

"Rachel?"

Rachel raised her head to meet the shining eyes of her fathers.

"When you're ready, we want you to be able to do anything that you can and want to," said Dean, smiling. "And you're right, it's a great way to connect with somebody. But it's not meant to be used as a _tool_. It's an affirmation, the final cherry on the top of sealing a bond with the other party."

Rachel blinked.

"We're not saying that when you're young, you shouldn't enjoy yourself," said Jacob. "But you have to think about it carefully, and think about what's important first of all."

"Life's not just about having a good time, you know," said Dean.

"A lot of people throw love around like a word that don't matter," said Jacob. "It's something that needs more attention than sex, to be honest."

"Yup, that word needs a lot of love too."

There was a pause.

Finally, Rachel smiled. "You two give me all the love that I want and need. I think that matters most."

With that, she snuggled into Jacob's side while the two men exchanged contented smiles.

_Snow can wait, I forgot my mittens_

Rachel sat on a stool in the middle of the auditorium, flanked by all her other glee club members swaying slightly on their stools as well, providing a very faint, but evocative harmony behind her.

_Wipe my nose, get my new boots on  
>I get a little warm in my heart<br>When I think of winter  
>I put my hand in my father's glove<em>

Will put his pen down and watched intently from the director's table. Today, there was something about the glee club. Something he had never really heard in them before. Rachel's voice had always been powerful, but now it was layered with a hint of – he couldn't quite place it, but he almost felt like it resonated in the chorus of the others as well.

_I run off  
>Sleeping beauty<br>I hear a voice  
>You must learn to stand up<br>For yourself, 'cos I can't always be around_

Kurt's fingers gripped the edge of the stool as he raised his eyes to the ceiling.

The violins began to soar along with a stirring snare drum beat that upped the emotional tempo of the original. Rachel closed her eyes and whispered,

_He says_

Her eyes opened, glistening.

_When you gonna make up your mind  
>When you gonna love you as much as I do<em>

Sam stole a look at Mercedes at the other end of the line, who was staring resolutely ahead of her.

_When you gonna make up your mind  
>'cos things are gonna change so fast<em>

Santana glanced at Brittany who was staring at her, then looked away, upset.

_All the white horses are still in bed  
>I tell you that I'll always want you near<br>You say that things change... my dear_

The music began to grow stronger and Tina clutched at her dress.

_Hair is grey  
>And the fires are burning<br>So many dreams... on the shelf_

Mike's lips were curled bitterly.

_You say I wanted you to be proud of me  
>I always wanted that myself<em>

Finn opened his mouth to sing the harmonics, but his voice was choked.

_When you gonna make up your mind  
>When you gonna love you as much as I do<em>

Puck watched with narrowed eyes as Quinn put a hand on Artie's shoulder.

_When you gonna make up your mind  
>'cos things are gonna change so fast<em>

Grace fingered the edge of her Cheerio skirt as she hummed, her forehead creased.

_All the white horses are still in bed  
>I tell you that I'll always want you near<br>You say that things change... _

Rachel managed a little smile as she looked out into the auditorium.

_...my dear_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>West Side Story – "Somewhere"<em> (Tina & Mike)  
><em>Creedence Clearwater Revival – "Have You Ever Seen The Rain" <em>(Finn, Kurt, Burt, Carole)  
><em>Carrie Underwood – "Home Sweet Home"<em> (Mercedes & Santana)  
><em>Nelly Furtado &amp; James Morrison – "Broken Strings"<em> (Blaine & Josie)_  
>Tori Amos – "Winter" <em>(Rachel ft. New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In the next episode, Will and Coach Beiste try to help Emma deal with her issues, a 'diva-off' is underway, and Josie finds herself struggling to be accepted.


	25. K: Tina & Natalie

**INTERLUDE K: Tina & Natalie**

Tina made her way through the parking lot, feeling refreshed from her morning shower and the new fragrance she had bought for herself at the mall. She had been spending quite a bit of time at the mall these days, if only to avoid her mother nagging at her about scholarship applications and studies – she timed it perfectly so that when she got home, her mother was buried too deeply in documents and balance sheets to notice that she had come home.

Somebody in the distance caught her eye. Somebody with acid-wash jeans and long cardigan wrapped around her. People dodged to the side or dispersed upon seeing her.

Tina narrowed her eyes and made to follow the girl, who was now walking towards the bleachers. Then the girl disappeared under it.

Tina knew what kind of people hung out under the bleachers and frowned immediately. Surely...

She walked over, and before she could even note if there was anybody else under the bleachers, Natalie had emerged from there and was now staring at her.

"Were you following me?" Natalie arched an eyebrow.

"Umm. N-no," said Tina, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "I was just trying to catch a breath of fresh air. Thought of err, heading to the field."

Natalie looked at her intensely, then turned to go under the bleachers again.

Tina caught sight of a bunch of skankily-dressed girls who were smoking at the other end and made a face. "You hanging out with them?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? Go get your fresh air and stop bothering me."

Tina huffed. "Look, it's not like I really care about your business, but if you haven't noticed, some people in school actually care and are getting downright depressed because of it. Some people like Artie."

Natalie froze.

Then she leant back casually against a pole, not looking at Tina.

"This is like the most I've ever said anything to you," Tina muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Asians!" called out one skanky, pink-haired girl. "You gals macking on here? We want a show!"

Tina opened her mouth to protest, but Natalie moved first with a middle-finger gesture. The pink-haired girl suddenly turned serious and started shoving everybody out of there.

"Watch out, girl! She might just bite you and turn you into a vampire!" yelled an African-American girl with an atrocious afro hairdo.

_Is she talking about me?_ Tina wondered with a tinge of amusement.

"Well," said Natalie, leaning back against the pole. "Since you care so much about Artie, you should go talk to him then."

"What?" Tina spluttered. "No! I mean, yes, he's my friend, but no, I mean... look! I don't know what happened between the both of you, but it's making him look like a zombie all day long! He's only recently got a bit together and started singing again in glee club, but his expression is just – miserable! How can you stand that – you were his friend!"

Natalie looked at her shoes and smirked bitterly. "You see, I _was_ his friend."

Tina put her messenger bag down on a small bench. "What's going on?"

Natalie eyed Tina coldly. "Funny, Cohen-Chang, aren't you scared I'm going to toss you into the Dumpster with these guns of mine?"

Tina snorted. "Puh-leese. This school is full of rubbish rumours. Besides, before they even started, you were getting tossed into those things and you didn't give a hoot."

Natalie's eyes flashed, and for a moment, Tina was startled.

"What if..." Natalie's bottom lip curled. "I told you those rumours were true?"

Tina met Natalie's intense gaze, and for a moment, so many thoughts flitted through her mind. But eventually, she merely flopped down on the bench. "Then I assume that's what Artie's so upset about."

For a long while, neither of them said anything.

Tina finally spoke up again. "I know nothing about you, Natalie. Sometimes, I make up stories about why you're so angsty, because maybe we're the same – our parents are so busy that they never really take time out to listen to us, or that we just want to be recognised for something we're good at. But then I think again, and then I find that we're absolutely different – you can't care less about anything, while I'm desperately holding onto what I can care about..."

"Why do you even bother thinking about all these then?" Natalie glared at her.

"Because... I haven't seen Artie so _happy_ in a long while," said Tina, quietly. "Yeah, he was happy with Brittany, but this was just, different. I find that you and him seem – seem to have a very special connection. Something..." She lowered her head and mumbled, "Something that I used to have with him, at least."

Natalie leant her head back against the pole.

"I don't know, maybe it's time to reassess what you want," said Tina. "If Artie is worth getting back."

"So what?" Natalie asked, icily. "That if I don't get him back, you'll swoop in?"

Tina stood up instantly, her eyes blazing. "Hey, look here! I'm not trying to be a third party, I'm just trying to set things right!"

"Well, I don't need you to!" Natalie backed off the pole. "I think you have more on your plate as it is, to do something about the life that you want to have but aren't having!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tina's voice died down into a whisper.

"Do you know..." Natalie took a step closer. "Whenever I ask Artie to tell me about some of the best moments he has had in McKinley, it always somehow involves you?"

Tina's eyes widened.

"Joining glee club for the first time, tap dancing, staging a chaste riot in the library, go figure." Natalie smirked.

"Tap dancing?" Tina could only cringe remembering what had happened.

A slightly more genuine smile crept up on Natalie's face. "Yeah. Tap dancing."

"Look, Natalie... this – this doesn't mean anything. He still cares about you, okay? I'm – I'm just part of his memory now. You're supposed to be his present!"

"Okay, listen, I don't really get you," said Natalie, back to scowling. "Because you're asking a certified sociopath to be his present, and you say you're washing your hands clean off his life, but you still want to interfere in some way or another? Get this, Tina Cohen-Chang, you're the one who's really screwed up here, not me!"

"Why Artie?" Tina had to sit down again to stop lightheadedness from attacking her. "Why were you so connected to Artie?"

Natalie was slightly taken aback by the question that she literally took a few steps back.

She took a deep breath and folded her arms. She opened and closed her mouth, not really sure what to say.

Tina sat there trying to look patient, but as it was, this enigmatic girl was really driving her up the wall.

"He..." Natalie cleared her throat. "He was the only one who accepted me for who I was. He never asked questions about my life unless he got some kind of implicit permission to do so. He was just – he was just there. Present. It was he who was in my present. "

Tina watched as Natalie's eyes misted a little, and felt a dull ache in her. She should be happy for Artie, that he had found a girl who obviously loved him very much. Maybe if she met Mike for lunch later, she would forget about all of this in an instance because he would remind her that there was a boy she loved very much too.

Maybe.

"So why would it be different this time?" Tina asked, trying to steady her voice. "He will still accept you for who you are, if only you would."

Natalie laughed hollowly. "Don't try to act like you know me, or that you even know him that well, Cohen-Chang."

Tina laughed too, equally humourlessly. "Guess I don't know anything then."

"Sometimes..." Natalie took a deep breath. "It's better not to know."

With that, she left, leaving Tina still seated on the little bench under the bleachers as the school bell rang.


	26. Episode 13: A Moment In Time

**A/N:** This episode focuses quite a bit on the adults - I've tried to balance it by putting in lots of choir room moments too (and less songs, i.e. more action/dialogue), so hope it works out (: Also, the discussion on the school musical has slight similarities with the WSS one in "I Am Unicorn", just because I felt it suited to the characters. Okay, enough rambling, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE THIRTEEN – "A Moment In Time"<strong>

"Guys!" Will clasped his hands together as he stood before the glee club in the choir room. "I would like to announce that Principal Figgins has approved our bid to do a school musical!"

There were a few hoots, and Rachel – brimming with excitement – immediately asked, "So what musical are we doing?"

Will grinned. "I have accepted your suggestion, Rachel – it will be _Phantom of the Opera_!"

Rachel squealed in delight.

"Aw man," Puck groaned. "That's cheeseballs! What happened to my _Neon Trees_ meets _Rolling Stones _suggestion?"

"People are starting to become more classically cultured, Puckerman," said Rachel, beaming.

The rest clapped and slowly became a little bit more excited. The last few school musicals never really turned out well, and all of them were determined to make this one a success.

"Can we hold it earlier and use the funds for Regionals, Mr. Schue?" asked Tina.

"_Nationals_, girl," said Mercedes, winking.

Sam, on the other end of the row, rolled his eyes and muttered, "Always thinking_ so_ far ahead..."

Mike patted his shoulder.

"Yes, that's what I'm hoping for," said Will. "We can try to aim for Regionals first, I think we have a shot at getting it up and ready by then! But we've got to shake things up a little if we want to earn a tidy sum. I was thinking maybe we should do a contemporary spin on the tale."

"Christine gets to be a bar singer," said Grace, smirking. "Complete with mini-skirt and fishnets."

Rachel made a face.

"Not exactly that... but I was thinking maybe some of you could come up with an original script that will feature the songs, something _wholesome_," said Will, smiling. "I was a bit hesitant about doing _Phantom_ because it's so well-known through both musical and film, but it will be quite refreshing if we could really deliver the stunning performances in a whole new context."

"I volunteer as scriptwriter!" Rachel enthused.

"Oh, please, Berry, for once, keep your hand down," said Santana, rolling her eyes. "Give it to someone whose resumé isn't already flowing over with corny baby pageant rosettes and tiaras."

"Right," said Rachel. "Like you, eh?"

"Like me."

"Who was probably the ugliest and whiniest baby on earth."

"What about the two of you as co-writers?" asked Will, smiling faintly as Santana glared at Rachel.

"I can help too," said Quinn, quietly. Santana folded her arms in annoyance while Rachel sighed as Will scribbled down the names on his notebook.

"I'm not going anywhere near those three anytime soon," Finn muttered to Puck.

"You mean, the one you shagged, the one I shagged, and the one you want to shag?"

"Ass."

"I'll be choreographer," said Mike, grinning.

"Me too!" Brittany raised her hand.

"Artie," said Will, looking at the bespectacled boy who was not really paying attention. Puck had to nudge him.

Artie jolted in his wheelchair. "What?"

"I was thinking... since you are in the AV club, would you like to be director?"

Artie's eyes widened. "But..."

"And I was thinking that Kurt could help you," said Will, smiling hopefully at Kurt.

Kurt's head perked up at the sound of his name. "Huh?"

"Mr. Schue's really good at this," whispered Rachel to Finn. "He's clearly trying to distract them from their problems and to focus on this." Finn nodded.

"So it's settled!" said Will, before Kurt or Artie really had a chance to say anything. "I'll get Miss Pillsbury to help out with costumes, and maybe Tina might like to help?"

Tina's eyes shone. She didn't expect Will to remember that she had offered to help with costumes at the beginning of the year. "Thanks, Mr. Schue!"

"This is probably a ploy to get me away from giving the boys feathered blazers," said Kurt, in a rather quiet voice, but everybody grinned nonetheless, especially Finn. It was nice to hear the snark in Kurt's voice again, however ironic that might be.

"Aren't you doing anything?" Brittany turned behind to look at Grace.

"No," said Grace. "I've my eyes set on the lead role, that's all."

Rachel, Santana and Mercedes all turned to stare indignantly at her.

"Oh, you don't go makin' it sound so easy," said Mercedes, fluffing her hair up. "That's what auditions are for."

"I suggest you better sign up as a prop before you lose your chance to even be visible in this whole thing," said Santana, who proceeded to blow at her nails.

Outside the choir room, however, Sue Sylvester was leaning against the wall with narrowed eyes. She glanced at the choir room door and as she heard more cheers coming from there, a smirk bloomed across her face. Then she stalked off.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Will strode down the hallway and regarded a few of his students with friendly smiles before he turned round the corridor towards Emma's office. He knew she loved helping out with costumes, though he winced slightly thinking of the last time he approached her to help for _The Rocky Horror Show._ That sure hadn't gone down well.

He was only a few feet away when he heard shouts, and a bunch of students were all staring with open mouths outside the office.

Will immediately quickened his steps, only to notice that someone else was in Emma's office.

_"...not going to be so easy for you!"_

_"Why won't you give it up?"_

_"I think you're the one who's not giving it up, that's why you choose to let this – this thing overtake you!"_

There was a clatter of something on the desk as Carl swiped his hands against – whatever that was there.

_"What are you insinuating?"_

_"All I'm saying is that you're running away from things and not trying to solve them. Emma, please, I can –"_

_"This... this isn't about running away. That's something else altogether – you and I – we just can't. Anymore. I'm sorry."_

_"This is not fair for me at all, Emma, you can't just –"_

Will opened the door boldly. Carl and Emma both spun swiftly, Emma with a particularly shocked expression.

"Get out of here." Carl sighed. "This really isn't the best time for you to appear, Will."

"No," Emma agreed. "Not a good time."

"Especially when I just called you The Singing Spaghetti-Head Green-Eyed Monster."

"Carl!" Emma gasped.

Will narrowed his eyes. "Well, as an educator in this school, I'm concerned that the two of you seem to be creating a spectacle out of a respected institution called marriage right in front of the eyes of our students."

"Who told you anything about making a spectacle out of marriage?" Carl folded his arms. Then he turned to Emma. "What have you been telling him?"

Emma cast a desperate glance at Will, then shook her head. "Please, Carl, can we settle this outside my office?"

"Well, I'm giving you half an hour's worth of debates here, otherwise if we were to settle this at the parking lot of the lawyer's, you're only getting ten minutes to argue your stand, which I'm sure you'll spend at least five minutes trying to catch your breath," said Carl, matter-of-factly.

"I'd rather have that ten minutes, please," whispered Emma.

"Ten minutes it is," said Carl, and grabbed his jacket off the seat. He brushed past Will and stormed off, with the bunch of students outside watching him go. Will regarded them sternly, sending them all off, before he finally closed the door behind him and looked straight at Emma.

Emma sank into her chair and buried her head in her hands.

Will walked over and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. "What's going on, Emma?"

When Emma didn't respond, Will used his eyes instead. A few bottles of pills – some overturned – were beside a stack of files. But they were all unopened.

Will frowned and squinted at them. Then he crouched down beside Emma. "Emma, haven't you been taking your medicine?"

Emma put her hands over her ears, stretching them over her neck.

Will stared at her hands. The right one in particular, where that dratted gold ring distracted him from time to time and reminded him of what he had let go of, what he had let slip through his fingers...

The ring was no longer there, but in its place was a very red and raw patch, as if the skin had caught some kind of disease.

There was a knock on the door.

Will looked up to see Coach Beiste gesturing to come in. He nodded, and as she opened the door, she pointed to Emma. Will shook his head and looked helpless.

Coach Beiste gestured to him, and he looked back at her.

"I'll take care of her," she whispered.

Will rubbed his nose and sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Santana sauntered into the choir room, only to slow down to stare at an unfamiliar presence in the choir room.

"Hi, San," said Brittany, but she didn't sound particularly welcoming. She joined the rest in a series of stretching exercises.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Santana glared at Josie, who stood in the middle of the room decked out in a tank-top and sweatpants, with a sweatband around her head. "For the love of God, please don't tell me she's joined us."

"Oh, no. Britt asked me to come over to teach you guys dance warm-ups. I've learnt a couple of cool moves at hip-hop class last week and it's very good for loosening the joints," said Josie, smiling. "Besides, I've got enough on my plate." She beamed. "I managed to get into the national dance comp finals." She exchanged excited high-fives with Brittany.

"Okay, when we said dance rehearsal, I thought we were at least coming up with some sweet steps, not becoming a freaky contortionist," snapped Santana.

Brittany frowned, but Tina shrugged. "We haven't even come up with the script yet, Santana. How can we choreograph a dance without the script?"

"Then why are we even having rehearsal?" Santana glared all around. Her eyes landed on Rachel, who was still seated and reading a book instead of participating. "So? The scriptwriter does nothing?"

"I agree with you," said Rachel, unexpectedly, but she didn't look up from her book. "I'm merely trying to find the best song to express myself so that you can all unanimously vote me for Christine."

Santana was prepared to smirk at Rachel's initial agreement with her opinion, only to scowl at the end of the sentence.

"Girls, come on," said Finn, as lightly as he could manage. "We're just trying to do our best for this musical. If we do well, we don't have to worry about financing our Regionals trip! Wouldn't it be wasted if..."

"Oh, cut it out, you're all starch and no substance, Hudson," scoffed Santana.

It was Finn's turn to scowl.

"Look, I didn't come here to make you guys quarrel," said Josie, hastily. "If I'm not welcome, I can just leave."

"Gee, cool it, guys," said Mike, alarmed.

"We might just have to postpone it," said Mercedes, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry," added Brittany, and she placed an arm around Josie. Santana mimed throwing up.

"Well, with all the emotions in the room, I think it's time we put it to good use," said Grace. "I vote we decide the female lead now once and for all."

Rachel slapped her book shut. "You think springing a surprise attack will unhinge me? Dream on!"

"I'm always ready to put you back in place," added Mercedes, sassily.

"Here we go..." muttered Sam.

"You know what, I can't be bothered with this," said Santana, and went straight to her seat.

"You're not auditioning?" Kurt regarded her with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What, and have that bitch dictate my steps?" Santana glared at Josie. "No way."

Josie was angry, but she swallowed hard and merely took a seat where Brittany indicated.

"Are you each going to sing three different songs?" asked Brittany, as she sat down. "If you are, it's going to be really hard for me to decide because Rachel sings like she's going to cry, Mercedes sings like she's going to start an earthquake and Grace sings like my ears are going to pop..."

Everyone stared at Brittany.

"...which just means you guys kill every song you sing. Why don't you three just sing one song and we can figure out better that way?"

Artie, who was in a slightly better mood after being named co-director, cocked his head to the side. "That sounds sensible."

Santana merely rolled her eyes and rested her arm on the back of her chair, twirling her ponytail.

"Diva-off?" Grace smirked. "I'm in. And since I say it first, I get dibs on the song."

"No!" Mercedes interjected. "No way that you're doing that. We play fair and we let..." She looked around for the person she thought was the fairest. Artie gave her a hopeful look. Mercedes looked straight at the band instead. "You guys pick the last female diva song you've been listening to on your iPod."

"You must have bribed them previously!" Grace put her hands on her hips.

The guitarist raised his hands innocently, then began to scroll through his iPod. He held it out. "Don't ask me why."

Rachel squinted and sighed. "Okay, Mercedes, I don't want to say this. But it really seems like you bribed him."

"Why, can't take on a little Whitney?" Mercedes noted the song and grinned. "Daresay you can't kick it up a notch, Rachel?"

Rachel flipped her hair and made her way to the centre where Grace and Mercedes were already standing. The band began to play the music.

Grace began to croon,

_Each day I live, I want to be  
>A day to give the best of me<br>I'm only one, but not alone  
>My finest day is yet unknown<em>

Santana was not really paying attention; she kept throwing annoyed glances at Josie and Brittany, until Tina had to nudge her.

_I broke my heart for every gain  
>To taste the sweet, I faced the pain<br>I rise and fall, yet through it all  
>This much remains<em>

She gestured to Mercedes, who was surprised at getting her turn at the chorus, which was traditionally the best bit to showcase one's vocals. But she didn't falter too long; she strutted forth and sang,

_I want one moment in time  
><em>_When I'm more than I thought I could be  
><em>_When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
><em>_And the answers are all up to me_

Mercedes was looking extremely confident until her eyes set upon Sam, and her gaze flickered for a while. But she closed her eyes again and belted out,

_Give me one moment in time  
>When I'm racing with destiny<br>Then in that one moment in time  
>I will feel, I will feel eternity<em>

Rachel took over, eyes shining,

_I've lived to be the very best  
>I want it all, no time for less<br>I've laid the plans, now lay the chance  
>Here in my hands<em>

Finn smiled as he listened, his eyes brimming with pride.

_Give me one moment in time  
>When I'm more than I thought I could be<br>When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
>And –<em>

Rachel let out a terrific scream.

Finn immediately jumped out of his seat. "Rachel! What's wrong?"

Rachel pointed a shaky finger at the window, then buried her head in Finn's embrace.

Everybody stared at the window, but there was nothing. Josie looked bewilderedly at Rachel.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Puh-leese. If this is an attempt to gain sympathy votes..."

"I swear..." Rachel whispered. "There was someone... with eyes dripping with blood... it was _horrible_!"

Kurt stared at her skeptically. "_Really?_"

Rachel shut her eyes tightly, then finally groaned. "Oh my God, somebody must have been playing a trick on the glee club! How could I _ever _let myself be fooled by that kind of gimmick! It must be, it must be..." But her paleness failed to recede.

"Well, I saw the same thing," said Grace. "But I didn't falter."

"How come I didn't see anything?" demanded Mercedes.

Santana shot Grace a suspicious look, but the red-headed Cheerio merely continued to look impatient. "So? What's the verdict?"

The rest gave each other shifty looks, not really sure how to decide. Any one way, and the other two would surely blow up.

"Okay, you know what?" Grace got up. "This is actually a very simple decision. Let me break it down for you guys. Christine is a girl who is almost fragile. She is bound to the Phantom and Raul all at once and she doesn't know how to negotiate all these, so she sings to convey her emotions. Just with those few lines, I can tell you that Mercedes doesn't fit the bill, whether or not we're going to cast Christine as the original or contemporary version, unless you're planning to turn her into some black diva."

"That isn't completely out of the way," began Sam. Mercedes shot him a surprised look and he stopped short, leaning back in his chair again.

"I hate to admit it, but she's got a point," said Artie, wincing. "Sorry, Mercedes, I know you're brilliant, but..."

Mercedes gave him an exasperated look.

"And since I saw that exact same vampirish thing and managed to carry on singing, it just goes to show I don't get affected by nerves," said Grace.

"I don't get affected by –" Rachel started, pulling out of Finn's embrace, only to be held back by him.

"Please don't tell Figgins you guys saw a vampire," Tina begged, "or he might suspend me this time."

"And I can assure you as head Cheerio, me being lead will pull in the ticket sales _for sure._" Grace smirked, twirling a strand of red hair.

Kurt and Artie exchanged thoughtful looks.

"Kurt?" Rachel glared at him. "NYADA, remember?"

"Don't try emotional blackmail," warned Grace. "It's unbecoming for a performer!"

Rachel took a deep breath but failed to calm down.

"Does this happen all the time?" Josie whispered to Brittany. "Your glee club is really bitchy."

Brittany shrugged. "That makes for entertainment." And she literally pulled out a bucket of popcorn from her bag and offered a surprised Josie.

"We shall doublecast!" announced Artie, and Kurt nodded slowly. "The script will ensure the two of you get as much screentime as each other. Anyway, it's a contemporary version, we can come up with different-era Christines or something."

"WHAT?" Rachel and Grace both yelled.

"No," said Rachel, immediately. "No, no, no!"

"Actually," said Grace, turning cocky again. "I don't mind."

Rachel was having huge trouble suppressing her fury, for she knew if she backed out, Grace would emerge triumphant.

"Sorry," added Kurt, wincing. Then he brightened up. "So shall we get started on that script?"

"She will have to dye her hair brown!" Rachel announced.

"Over my dead body!" Grace shouted back.

Brittany chomped down on her popcorn with a loud crunch.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was an interesting practice."

Finn spun around from his locker to see Josie smiling at him from behind.

"Oh." _Wow._ "Hey, yeah. Sorry..." He shoved the last of his books into the locker. "Hope you weren't too put off by it."

"Oh, no..." Josie laughed. "Sometimes dance class gets bitchy too. Although I must say I haven't seen Rachel like that before."

Finn, who was just closing his locker, frowned.

Then he turned around. "Look, Josie, I..."

Josie's phone rang and she picked it up. Her eyes brightened for a moment.

"Hey, Dad?" Her smile widened. "I was thinking –"

The smile on her face was completely wiped off the next second. "What?"

Finn arched an eyebrow.

The more Josie listened, the angrier she got. Without even saying another word, she switched off her phone and stuffed it into her bag. Then she looked up and saw Finn staring at her, perplexed.

"Sorry," muttered Josie. "I just..." Then she leant her head back against the wall. "Damn it."

"What's going on?"

Josie fiddled with her fingers. "It's nothing."

"Fought with your parents?"

Josie laughed bitterly. "I wish. At least I could do something about that."

Finn hesitated, then ventured, "Your parents fought?"

Josie continued to fiddle with her fingers. Then she sighed. "What the hell. I don't know why they say adults are more sensible than us. At least _I_ know what the word 'commitment' means, and _I_ know what the institution of marriage and a family is. I don't just abandon and condemn it all for the sake of pursuing my own frickin' interests in life!" Her eyes were glimmering. "'_It's official'_... yeah, you know what? It's official that you guys don't care about me and just want to go ahead with finding your own happiness in life and destroying mine. Guess what? I don't care either!"

Finn stared awkwardly at Josie, who was now looking so fierce and wretched that the tears were spilling down her red cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," was all he could manage. He put an awkward hand on Josie's shoulder, and slowly, she began to calm down.

"No," whispered Josie, wiping the tears off with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to hear this."

"It's okay," said Finn. "Look, I'll be here if you need me, okay? Don't think too much. You're right. Sometimes, adults can be pretty childish in their own ways too, but you've got to stay sensible and look ahead. For now, just take care, alright?"

Josie looked up at Finn and managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

Finn patted her shoulder and returned the smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can you tell me why I'm here, Shannon?" Emma asked, her disgusted expression still apparent despite an N-95 mask, as she looked around the boys' locker room.

"Want some deodorant? It helps to dispel the stink," said Coach Beiste, raising a bottle.

Emma shook her head and brought out her own perfume instead, but Coach Beiste pointed to it in alarm. "Nope! I don't need my boys thinking that they can sneak their ladies in here."

Emma tucked the perfume back into her little pouch. "Okay, this has been a very educational trip on the nooks and crannies of McKinley. I must now get back to work."

"No, hey, Emma!" Coach Beiste got up from cleaning the weights. "There's a lot for you to learn, really. Like, uhh..." She looked around. "Maybe you could give me some tips for uhh, how to make this place a more conducive environment to motivate my boys?"

"The strong sense of testosterone in this room is quite enough to make a girl want to do the Haka Dance, to be honest," said Emma, folding her arms. "Look, Shannon, are you trying to do something?"

"No! No, no, no..."

The doors burst open and with that came deafening roars of laughter and heavy footsteps. The smell of perspiration filled the room and Emma clapped her hands over her mask.

"Maybe," Coach Beiste raised her eyebrows, "you could help me figure out if any of them are suffering from depression? I'll make the kid do twenty laps round the field to cheer him up."

Emma winced.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a usual crowded Friday at the Lima Bean and Santana regarded the barista thoughtfully when he asked her what kind of coffee she wanted.

She perked up an eyebrow and pursed up her bottom lip. "Do you guys do steroid top-ups in your skinny latte? Because if you don't, I'm just going to go for the creamiest thing in this joint."

The barista stared at her.

"Santana!" Blaine's chirpy voice made her turn abruptly. "Wow, what brings you here?"

Before Santana could answer, he had already pulled out a couple of bills. "Her drink's on me."

"I don't even know what she wants," the barista protested.

"Skinny latte for the lady."

"But I don't have..." the barista winced.

"That'll do," said Santana, curtly, as she saw a girl appear next to Blaine and hook her arm around his. So that was the bitch Rachel had ranted about to the girls last week. Santana gave her the sharpest death-glare she could manage without pulling any razors from her head.

Blaine noticed it and calmly whispered into Cheryl's ear. The girl nodded and headed off to join another group of girls at the end of the coffee shop.

"No coffee for her?" Santana asked, coldly.

Blaine merely smiled and placed his order. Once the coffees came, they each took their own cup and a few packets of sugar. Blaine led Santana to an empty table and began to add sugar to his coffee. Santana merely sat there and stared at him incredulously.

"You... might want to drink that before it gets cold," said Blaine, casually, before he sipped at his coffee.

"You might want to speak first before I kill you," said Santana.

Blaine's expression dimmed a little. "You mean you came here to find me specifically?"

"No, I mean why would I? Considering you ended up like a mutilated puppet in my house, collapsed on me in the school hallway and was diagnosed to be mutilated not only in a physical sense, but also in your brain given that you didn't even tell your parents you and Babyface had a little somethin' going on... no, I don't really care about what has happened to you in the last few months, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine laughed quietly as he watched Santana's expression remain calm and cocky despite her voice carrying a tinge of cold fury. "This coffee's just one part of debt repayment, I suppose."

"Great, it's totally funny how this has all turned out." Santana folded her arms. "And I don't give a rip about the coffee when it doesn't include steroids, so I'm just going to sit here and look at you till you decide that that dying by lethal gaze is not a smooth way to leave this world."

When Blaine merely smiled that infuriating smile again, she gritted her teeth and shifted her gaze to the girl in the distance. "So who's that?"

Blaine leant back in his seat. "My girlfriend. Cheryl Thomas."

Santana snorted derisively. "Blaine Anderson, I can't believe you just said that."

"I just ask that you respect that." Ever the smooth dapper.

Santana nearly wanted to retort something completely vulgar, but then something inside her was tugging her back. She narrowed her eyes at Blaine. "And how long have you known each other?"

"Eighth grade," said Blaine. He chuckled. "I had a gigantic crush on her since then and she was my best friend's neighbour. I camped over at his place just to find a suitable time to serenade her by her window."

"Charming."

"Then we've kept in close contact ever since... we even ended up at the same high..." Blaine stopped short, then cleared his throat. "I met her again when she came to visit me at the hospital."

"Wow. Matter of weeks, or a month or so, ain't it? For her to tumble into your arms?" Santana smirked icily. Then her mind backtracked on his earlier statement. "Same... high school? But..."

Santana's eyes widened. "She frickin' knows!"

"What?" Blaine's smile faded.

Santana lowered her voice. "She knows you're gay, Blaine Anderson! Don't you dare hide it from me, we all know what happened at your old school."

"I told Kurt not to tell," said Blaine, quietly.

"Excuse me? I happen to be the best private investigator in the whole of McKinley, especially when it comes to gay prancing unicorns with Medusa hair," snapped Santana. "Great trust you have in your _boyfriend_, Anderson."

Blaine's eyes flashed.

"What game are you playing?" Santana demanded. "Even if you're trying to play straight, you seem to be doing it at the expense of the heart of a porcelain boy you always knew was too fragile!"

Blaine kept quiet; he just kept stirring his coffee. He could hear whispers of _"Isn't that the guy who got whacked hard last week?"_ reverberating around him, but he concentrated on his coffee. _Life's never going to be easy for you, Blaine._

Santana laughed bitterly. "Okay, I see. You're just going to pretend nothing ever happened. Perfect. So now you're the poster boy for anti-gay advocates because you just showed them how malleable sexual orientation is, that you can frickin' _choose_ it so that you won't get slammed in the face and balls for it. And you know what? I can totally identify with that. It's why I've been screwing the dudes of McKinley all the time. We could go sign up at some super-orthodox church and front their 'God hates gays' campaign!"

"That's enough," said Blaine, calmly.

"Well, I don't think it is, but for today, that's all I have to say to you," said Santana, getting up from her seat. Then she grabbed her coffee cup, opened the lid and tossed the cup at Blaine, sloshing him with the brown liquid.

A girl beside them screamed, while everybody turned to stare at them. Cheryl ran over, horror written all over her face as she saw Blaine, still seated, but dripping from head to toe.

"You could have scalded him!" Cheryl yelled.

"Good for him," said Santana, and she stalked out of the cafe.

"Why are you doing this?" Cheryl groaned as she grabbed napkins from every outstretched hand around and dabbed it all over Blaine. "First a slap, now you get drenched! Doesn't it hurt?"

Blaine still managed a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is this place?" Emma looked up at a neon sign that flashed "RODEO STEREO!". "Please don't tell me it's a stripper club. And that those aren't costu– oh!"

Beiste had grabbed two cowboy hats from a pile on a nearby table and thwacked it hard on Emma's head. Emma groaned as a stench of perspiration wafted into her nose. Before she could complain, Beiste was already dragging her past wooden doors and into a crowd of dancing cowboys and girls to the sped-up tunes of Lobo and John Denver.

Emma stared around helplessly. "I thought we were going to get a drink! At a pub or something! Shannon, I told you I need to drown my thoughts in alcohol, not get into some rodeo show!"

"This is where you drown your thoughts sensibly!" Beiste raised her hat at the bartender. "Don't worry about it, lady, I brought Will Schuester here once and he had the time of his life!"

Emma widened her eyes. "_No._ Seriously? Please don't tell me that was the time he got seriously drunk and like, uhh, drunk-dialled me?"

Beiste coughed mildly. "Well, that wasn't a sensible move on my part, to just leave him by the window. Shoulda dropped him in his bed. I'll make a note to put the phone far away from yer later."

"What?" But Emma was already being dragged to the bar counter where Beiste quickly ordered a couple of shots.

"I don't drink shots," said Emma, alarmed, but Beiste clapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, Emma! Live a little! What's life without giving a few shots at it?" And Beiste laughed heartily as she downed her first shot.

Emma took the shot glass tentatively, and totally faltered when Beiste's twinkling eyes urged her to give it a try. She closed her eyes and downed the shot, earning herself cheers from the people around.

"Hey, look, there's Schuester!" Beiste downed her second shot and waved enthusiastically. Emma had never been more relieved at the sight of Will, as he made his way over with a charming smile.

"Hey ladies, whoa, Shannon!" Will caught sight of the row of shot glasses. "I'm not so sure if Emma's big on this."

"Come on," said Beiste. "This will help dim some of those worries in her mind!"

Emma was about to protest, when Beiste got out of the chair and headed towards the stage. Will laughed as he took her place. "Oh, there she goes."

"Do you two come here often?" asked Emma, trying to sound casual.

"Occasionally," said Will. "But Shannon's right. There's something about the atmosphere here that makes me relaxed. If it's your first time, it does feel a bit overwhelming. But the guys here are pretty good." He raised his own cowboy hat at a rather plump and jolly man at the front.

"Right," said Emma, stiffly. "Guess I haven't been living it up at all."

She startled slightly as Will put his hand on hers. Then he lifted her right hand up to reveal the raw skin on her ring finger. Emma winced upon seeing it.

Will didn't comment; he merely put her hand down again and then put his hands together, cheering loudly as Beiste overtook the mike and began to sing,

_Almost heaven  
>West Virginia<br>Blue Ridge Mountains  
>Shenandoah River<em>

Everyone began to clap along as the band kept up to the quick beat that Beiste was singing at.

_Life is old there  
>Older than the trees<br>Younger than the mountains  
>Growin' like the breeze<em>

Beiste raised her shot glass.

_Country roads_ ... "Sing it, everybody!" she yelled.  
><em>Take me home<br>To the place I belong  
>West Virginia<br>Mountain momma  
>Take me home, country roads<em>

"Hey!" Beiste yelled again, and held onto her cowboy hat as she side-stepped to the beat and waved, while her appreciative audience cheered and clapped. Emma was laughing too, and Will stole a happy glance at her every now and then.

_Country roads  
>Take me home<br>To the place I belong_

Beiste had switched her shot glass for a bottle of whatever-there-was that the waiter had sent over complimentarily, and raised it at Emma and Will, who were cheering and clapping along loudly.

_West Virginia  
>Mountain momma<br>Take me home, country roads_

It took some time before both Will and Emma could coax Beiste off the stage; she was in such a state of euphoria that Emma couldn't help giggling as she and Will eventually managed to land Beiste back in her home. As Will drove on towards Emma's house, Emma was all smiles.

"I do feel much better!" she exclaimed. Then she looked at Will and smiled. "Thank you."

"For?" Will grinned.

"Well, first of all, not letting me get inebriated with those shots," said Emma, seriously, and Will laughed. "And Shannon was talking about making sure I don't drunk dial - just look at her."

Will coughed to hide his embarrassment, but failed.

"But most of all," said Emma. "I know you asked Shannon to distract me today. Otherwise, she knows my extreme aversion to the boys' locker room and the grass on the football pitch."

Will held on tightly to the steering wheel. "Well, that... sorry, I just let her do what she thought..."

"No, no, it was fine. I mean. Not really. But–" Emma trailed off awkwardly.

"Emma, I – I really only want the best for you."

Emma smiled. "I know."

"You... umm. Well, you and Carl..."

Emma hung her head. "I know. I've been terrible. I haven't taken my medicine, haven't tried to iron things out in the best possible way. I'm just hiding." She sighed. "I feel like I've been stuck in this bubble of denial and today, something has just pricked that bubble and I don't really want to stay in it anymore."

Will hesitated, then put one hand over Emma's again. This time, she didn't startle.

"Emma," said Will, quietly. "I'm here for you. Anytime. I know it's difficult for you to try to get out of this funk, but let's take baby steps, okay? Just focus on taking your medicine for the time being. It's not a measure of your worth as a person that you have to take pills prescribed for psychiatry. It's a way to help you see the world as it is again."

"It's not a very nice world," said Emma, her voice choking slightly.

They reached Emma's house and Will pulled over. He patted Emma's hands gently. "No, it isn't. But there are people around to make it better. I promise, Emma."

Emma smiled again. "Goodnight, Will. Thanks for the ride."

Will nodded as she got out of the car. Then he watched as she walked to the front door, turned around to give a small little wave, then went into the house.

_I don't know you but I want you  
>All the more for that<em>

Emma's voice threaded through his in his mind as he sang, still staring at the house.

_Words fall through me and always fool me  
>And I can't react<em>

He watched as the lights in the top floor switched on.

_And games that never amount  
>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out_

Emma sat down by her desk and held her hand out to the light.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
>You've made it known<em>

She applied some lotion on her empty but red ring finger, then took out the bottle of medicine.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<em>

Will placed his head on the steering wheel.

_The moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'm painted black<em>

Emma opened the medicine bottle and took out one pill, her eyes brimming with tears as she stared at it, with Will's voice in her head.

_Well, you have suffered enough  
>And warred with yourself<br>It's time that you won_

Together, they closed their eyes and sang,

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
>You've made it known<em>

Will watched as the light in the bedroom extinguished, then released the handbrake and drove off.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello, William."

Will, who had slept rather well the previous night, was too much in a pleasant mood to notice anything as Sue passed him in the corridor. "Hi, Sue!"

"Well, well, somebody's all chipper. Finally pulled the plug and done the deed?"

Will stopped in his tracks and turned around and cracked a smile. "I'm not fazed by that. At all!"

He turned, but Sue stopped him again with another sentence – "Oh, but you'll be fazed by the fact that _I'm so sorry, your glee club has no more musical_. Aww..."

"Wait." Will turned around and stared at Sue. "What?"

"Thought you might like to know, I negotiated a deal with Figgins to let me have the auditorium for the five weeks leading up to Regionals because my Cheerios need some fancy moves on solid wood ground. The pitch is a horrible disaster waiting to be patched up and the gym's hot enough to burn my Cheerios into calorie-free skeletons. Guess the auditorium is the best place for me. Chipper away!"

Will stared at her in horror.

"And so..." Will sighed, as he faced the glee club in the choir room. "We have to postpone the musical."

There were all-around groans. Kurt and Artie exchanged slightly disappointed looks.

"Coach Sylvester can't do that!" gasped Rachel. "We've already started planning out the script and I have been most pleasantly surprised by the – the camaraderie I have with my fellow scriptwriters!"

Santana and Quinn both rolled their eyes.

"Well, clearly Coach Sylvester can," said Grace, smirking.

"You're the one who wanted the lead and now you're happy it's getting cancelled?" Rachel demanded.

"Oh, hold your horses, Bratty Berry, he said _postponed_, not _cancelled_! Besides, it gives me more time to focus on my Cheerio routines, and oh," Grace leaned forward, "snagging a solo or two at Regionals too."

"You are _not_ getting a solo at Regionals!" Rachel folded her arms in a huff as Finn tried to pacify her.

"Girls, girls," said Will, sternly. "It's postponed; I managed to book a later date, but it can only be after Regionals."

"I told you it was going to be for Nationals," said Mercedes, sighing.

When glee club ended, Quinn grabbed Grace by the shoulder. Grace turned around with an annoyed expression. "What's up with you? That hurt!"

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Quinn glared at Grace. "How could you continue with that whole audition crap when you knew it was going to get cancelled?"

Grace shrugged. "What's the matter, Fabray? Jealous that I've been getting special hair tips from Coach Sylvester instead of messing it up into trashy curls like yours? Sorry, _co-captain_, but as it is, you have no proof. Sorry you can't chum it up with Coach so you have to dumb it down to accuse me."

Quinn laughed bitterly. "The thing is, I don't even want to be chummy with her. I know what Coach Sylvester can do when you're down and out, and she won't stick by you just because you've chummed it up with her. I've been featured significantly on more than half the Cheerio's pages in the yearbook for two years running, alongside Coach, and I've been by her side for longer than you have even known who she is. And I know what she is capable of."

Grace's eyes flickered.

Quinn regarded Grace thoughtfully. "And one more thing... the other day, I saw you and Becky in a classroom."

For a moment, she thought Grace's eyes had widened, but it seemed only a trick of the mind as Grace smirked. "Why, Fabray? Can't tolerate a little girl-on-girl action?"

"No, that's a plain stupid diversion," said Quinn, coldly. "I heard the discussions you all had."

"About how I would love for her to usurp your position as co-captain?" Grace's eyes glittered dangerously.

Quinn nearly wanted to demand again why Grace chose her as co-captain, but refrained from doing so as she caught sight of Becky walking down the hallway, behind Grace.

"So, Grace, do you like Becky? As a _friend_? Since you were so willing to tutor her?"

Becky heard her name and looked at both of them as she walked closer.

Grace's smirk vanished as she narrowed her eyes. "What you saw was just – noth –"

"Hi, Grace!" Becky beamed as she walked past, startling Grace. "Thank you for helping me." Then she turned to Quinn. "Hi, bitch."

Quinn opened her mouth to protest, but Becky had already sauntered past. Then Quinn turned back to Grace, but the other girl was already walking away hurriedly.

Quinn frowned. _Just what was going on with Grace Lawrence?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Josie slung her schoolbag over her shoulder as the school bell rang. People were chattering at the top of their voices, slamming lockers shut and getting ready to go to first period. Josie, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for anything. She had slept in a house that felt empty despite the presence of her father, and in the morning, she woke up to nothing on the breakfast table because the person who always made sure there was cereal or toast was now gone.

Nobody cared, did they?

_SLOSH!_

"Arrrghhhh!" Josie screamed as the cold ice hit her. She tried to open her eyes, but the slushie only managed to drip in and it stung horribly. "Oh my God!"

"Teach you to hang out with those losers with the screwy vocal boxes, yo," came a snigger. Josie winced as she tried to open her eyes again, but all she could see was a glimpse of the football Letterman jacket. There were a couple more sniggers and Josie just felt herself crumple inside as she attempted to navigate her way to the toilet.

A hand grabbed hold of her and she instinctively tried to shove the person, but the person's grip was surprisingly strong – for what was clearly a girl's hand.

"We're giving you a hand," came the sharp voice. "Come alonga."

Instead of the ladies, Josie found herself heading towards the open. Immediately, she cringed.

"Relax, lady," came another female voice. "Our tools are there?"

"Tools?" exclaimed Josie, frightened.

"She meant, _towels_," said another voice.

Josie found herself seated down and slowly, her vision became clearer as towels were rubbed all around her face and body. Finally, she looked around hesitantly at the group of girls around her.

"_Skanks?_"

"That our name, yeah," said the African-American girl, who appeared to be their leader. "I'm Sheila. I know yer – yer some dancer in our school."

"Hell, got into the national competition finals recently, eh?" said another girl, who must have been the one who grabbed onto her earlier. "Saw the name on the board. Damn sick they won't take freestyling."

"Your freestyling sucks, Mack."

"Shut yo' mouth, Ronnie."

"Thanks," murmured Josie, getting up. "I must be going."

"Popular pretty girl gets slushied in the middle of the hallway?" Mack mused. "Not a very pretty sight, y'know."

Josie gritted her teeth as she turned to glare at them. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Didn't seem like it to me," said Sheila. "Yer hangin' out with those crazy singin' kids? The jocks hate them the most, yer just lowered your rep by like a shitload."

"I can see that," said Josie, tersely.

"You can do whatever you want, lady," said Ronnie, laughing. "We ain't stoppin' you."

Josie arched an eyebrow. "So you're telling me I should continue hanging out with the glee kids?"

Sheila shrugged. "Nobody gives a damn what them jocks do. Sure they push you around, but if you know what you want and you show people that they ain't gonna mess with you, you'd be queen bee."

"We don't get slushied," offered Mack. "They ain't tossin' girls who could give them the uppercut and make them swallow 'em own Adam apples."

"Right," said Josie. "I'd best be heading..."

She trailed off. There really wasn't a home left for her, was there?

"What's the matter, kiddo?" asked Sheila, smirking slightly. "No home?"

Josie jerked involuntarily.

"Aw, c'mon, we all know that feeling," said Ronnie. "That look on your face sez it all."

Josie looked at them, surprised. "You all...?"

"My dad ran away," said Mack, matter-of-factly. "Sheila's folks left her at some old fogey's house and he nearly attempted to bed her. She ran away and now she's just livin' with some of them folks in a shelter. Ronnie's parents spend all their time at the casino, it's as good as not havin' a home either. We're home to each other."

Josie sat down hard on the bench. "That sucks."

"'Cos it does," said Sheila. "But you'd get used to it. After all, we decide our own lives, girl, we ain't stickin' up for others other than ourselves, and fellow Skanks of course." Then she put a hand on Josie's shoulder. "And we'd stick up for you too if you'd do the same for us. We don't need 'em adults just as much as they don't need us, so we gotta show 'em we can be our own adults."

"Yea!" Mack and Ronnie chorused.

Josie looked at Sheila, her lips trembling.

_We don't need 'em adults just as much as they don't need us, so we gotta show 'em we can be our own adults._

She took a deep breath. "I'll see you girls tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Whitney Houston – "One Moment In Time" <em>(Grace, Rachel & Mercedes)  
><em>John Denver – "Country Roads" <em>(Shannon Beiste)  
><em>Glen Hansard &amp; Marketa Irglova – "Falling Slowly"<em> (Will & Emma)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know Josie's storyline sounds similar to Quinn's, but I had actually planned for her to meet a girl gang from the beginning of my story, and since S3 aired, I thought the Skanks made the perfect bunch for her to meet. We'll see how her interaction with them turns out though... in the next episode, someone transfers to McKinley, another tries to win back his girlfriend, and Karofsky gets himself into some shouting matches!


	27. L: Josie & Brittany

**INTERLUDE L: Josie & Brittany**

Brittany had just packed up her stuff and was ready to leave school when she surreptitiously found herself staring at the dance studio. Through the sliver of an opening, she could see someone was gracefully dancing inside. She walked over and peeped – it was Josie doing some very lovely ballet-style pirouettes to soothing music, then almost at once, the music changed into a thumping dance beat, and a fierce energy burst out of the lithe girl to manifest in some stunningly beautiful and strong moves.

Brittany watched, her mouth slightly open with delight at seeing a fellow dancer execute a routine to near perfection. When the music ended, Brittany pushed open the door and clapped furiously. Josie spun around, startled, then relaxed and smiled when she saw it was Brittany.

"Not spying on me, I hope," said Josie, with a wink.

"Holy crap, that was awesome!" Brittany grinned. "You're totally going to win first place, I know it."

"Thanks," said Josie, taking a towel from the rail before stretching herself. "I'm just focusing on getting things right."

"Nah," said Brittany, surprising Josie. "You should be focusing on _feeling _the music and moves. That's what's important in dance."

"Why didn't you sign up for the competition?" asked Josie. "It's amazing; the winner gets to be an understudy for the American Star Dance Troupe, which is a crazy good opportunity. I know you'd love it, and you're really, really good, Brittany. Just a bit more shaping up and technical training, you could be an awesome dancer yourself."

"That troupe has no life," said Brittany, matter-of-factly. "I love dance, and I know many good troupes do tours and stuff like that? But I'm not so interested in travelling. I want to teach dance in the future, it's something I like to do – being in Cheerios and glee club made me realise that. Then maybe I can do some part-time dancing for shows that come by Lima. Or maybe I might move to New York or something."

Josie hesitated, then she frowned. "You really haven't thought of joining a dance company?"

Brittany fidgeted slightly. "Well, I have. But it's just –" She trailed off, a little unsure of what to say next.

"Your parents?"

"No, no, my parents are more than happy for me to do anything I love," said Brittany. "It's just that – I already have my future planned out. I don't like to make too many changes to it. Already..." She shrugged. "Already there are so many things so uncertain. I'd like to keep that part of my dream stable."

Josie didn't get the logic, but she patted Brittany on the arm. "It's okay. It sounds like a good dream anyway, I like the idea of you teaching people dance. Your energy is so infectious, it's sure to instill passion in others."

"That's a very nice thing to say." Brittany sighed. "I don't know why San just doesn't like you when you're so nice."

Josie's smile faded slightly. "I don't really care, Brittany. She can't dictate which friends you have."

"I love her."

There was a startled silence. Josie blinked. Surely that was just a throwaway line. Girls always said how much they loved their BFFs, and Santana and Brittany...

Brittany must have sensed Josie's hesitation because she broke into a slight smile. "I like, love her. The way I loved Artie, but even more. If you get what I mean..." She cocked her head to the side, an innocent expression on her face.

Josie merely stared. Brittany hadn't said that to shock her; instead, the blond-haired girl merely did a few stretches and began to twirl around lightly, her eyes towards the ceiling like she was thinking of something. "A lot of people say that I'm dumb just because I think square roots are seeds of rainbow circles, but they don't understand that it's something that makes me happy and keeps me away from thinking that they grow into math monsters instead."

Josie still wasn't over the shock of not just realising that Brittany was bisexual – but apparently was also in love with _Santana._

Then Santana's jealousy... Josie's eyes widened.

"So when I notch a record of getting it on with lots of people, they think I'm a slut. But I just want to make sure there's only one person I love. And after all that, I'm pretty sure it's Santana. It's always been her." Brittany's voice now sounded rather sad. "Even Artie could tell."

Josie didn't exactly get the logic of whatever Brittany said, but she stopped Brittany from twirling around. Okay, now the girl really looked very sad.

"And Santana?" Josie ventured, even though she wasn't really down with the idea of having a conversation on lesbianism. "She... likes you?"

Brittany looked at Josie. Then she smiled. "I'm sorry I took up your dance time. Good luck with your practice."

"No, hey!" Josie held onto Brittany's shoulders. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. It's not considered 'outing' her or... or anything like that."

Brittany frowned, then she shrugged again. "So what if she does? She's just scared that people will see her differently. That's what makes things so hard to predict in the future. She's part of the big picture, but she keeps pulling out of it whenever she feels like it."

Those sounded like rather deep words for Brittany to say. Josie pulled her long braid around her shoulders and stroked it awkwardly. "Why is it that people think they can do things on their own without really considering our feelings? Is it just so hard? Especially when it's somebody they love – or at least, they claim to love?"

"And I don't understand why she hates you so much. I don't hate Tina that she spends lots of time with San, doing their hair together and stuff like that. Tina's a nice girl, and so are you."

"Maybe she thinks I like you or something?" Josie offered, weakly.

"That's just stupid." Brittany sulked.

"It's not stupid that she's scared though," said Josie, suddenly feeling a pang of sympathy for Santana. "This school, heck, this whole world isn't very nice to the gays and lesbians and whatever kind of sexual orientation there exists out there."

"Bi-curiosity," said Brittany, nodding. "And maybe even unicornism. That's when somebody just wants to be on their own. I think."

Josie raised an eyebrow. "...right."

"I know that," said Brittany. "But we'll be there for each other. It ain't that bad. She always makes things so complicated..."

Josie wasn't really paying attention to Brittany anymore; she was looking at her own reflection in the studio mirror. Yes, people were always making things so complicated. Nobody could ever claim to be there for another forever – people were so fickle and always wanted what was best for them. That was what Josie would focus on now, too – just getting what she wanted best for herself.

Her phone rang, startling the both of them – Brittany out of her speech and Josie out of her own reverie.

"Hey, Rappie," came a lazy voice from the other end. Josie cringed; it was Sheila's way of calling her 'Rapunzel', but it came out rather trashy and – and _skanky_, she supposed. "Done with doing Swan Lake? We've got a plan to execute here, you joinin'?"

Josie looked at Brittany, who had begun twirling around again. "Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** On a random note, I'm considering writing a Glee crime AU story, featuring ND as police and forensic officers, victims and perpetrators alike. Does that sound remotely interesting? ;)


	28. Episode 14: Black And White

**A/N:** Apologies for the updating delay, have been busy in RL! This episode has been my favourite to write (and also the longest! So it warrants 'special episode' status), so hope y'all enjoy it! Would definitely appreciate comments (:

P.S. WickedSong, aren't you glad that Samcedes is making a return in canon? ;D it remains to be seen what happens to them in this fic though, haha.

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL EPISODE FOURTEEN – "Black And White"<strong>

Santana cupped her face in her hands as she stared with utmost boredom at the clock on the wall. Then she picked up her pen and began to dismantle it. She took the spring and set it off onto the next person's table – which was Tina's.

Actually, there were only the two of them in the classroom.

Tina took the spring on her table and sprung it back to Santana's table. Then she sighed, picked up her pen and began to write on the sheet of paper before her.

"You're not serious, Girl Chang," Santana scoffed. "You're really writing that essay?"

"Social issues in America – c'mon, it's a great way to let off steam about teenage individualism here," said Tina, with a bitter smirk.

Santana arched a skeptical eyebrow. "No. Way. It's been MONTHS and now somebody has taken notice of that hair of yours?"

"Apparently, orange isn't the 'in' colour for some old fogeys," said Tina, sighing again. "New teacher, duh. Thinks I'm some emo kid who has a weird fetish for Japanese costumes. He doesn't even know what 'goth' means, oh my God."

"You're just pseudo-goth, lady," said Santana, coolly. "I bet you're hiding a sexy halter under all those frills."

"So, what brings you here?" muttered Tina.

"As usual."

"Gee, Santana, at least be a bit more original each time you land yourself in detention? It's getting tiring."

"What? It's not my fault that my allergy to any equation with more than five numbers gets triggered off and that just sets off terrible, terrible side effects, including spastic mouth movements that _happen _ to spew out a couple of insults. Not sure why the teachers are not sympathetic towards Tourette's sufferers."

"That's not funny," snapped Tina.

"Ooh... someone's touchy," said Santana, with a little mocking hiss. "Itching to get it down with Changster? It's only been about two hours since you last saw him, never knew you were that horn–"

"God, Santana, will it _kill_ you to really shut up?"

"I told you, Tourette's," said Santana, snickering.

"No, I think it's not something afflicting you, it's _someone_ who's afflicting you."

The smirk faded from Santana's face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Okay, seriously, it isn't hard to figure out why you're so bitchy towards that girl Josie," said Tina, rolling her eyes. "But have you stopped to think that you've been the one avoiding Brittany at first? Mike told me how you were so cold to her during your last cheerleading outing."

"Oh yeah, you want to lecture me on my love life, Tina Cohen-Chang?" Santana's eyes glinted. "Maybe you can explain why this morning you were glaring daggers at Natalie Yang down the hallway."

"I was _not_! And don't change the subject."

"No, we're on the same subject," said Santana. She cocked her head to the side. "I think."

Tina flushed angrily. "We are _not_. Honestly, Santana, everyone in glee club _knows_. It's not like anybody outed you or stuff like that – it's just so plain obvious except to you. I think even Brittany knows, and you're the one just running away from everything!"

"I'm the one running away?" Santana scoffed. "Oh boy, you have yet to meet Blaine Anderson."

Tina's eyes flickered. "Blaine? What's with Blaine?"

"Fully recovered and dating a girl."

Tina gasped in horror. "_No way!_"

"Yes frickin' way. And I'm doing myself and Britt a favour by not going down the path of playing straight anymore," hissed Santana. "But when I'm still trying to figure out what's the best way for us, she goes and gets herself a great girl friend who can talk dance with her and make her feel happy. How the hell do you think that makes _me_ feel?"

"You of all people should know Britt wants a straight answer. I think the person you should deal with is Brittany and not Josie – that girl is just making friends and you're scaring her."

"Right, so everybody's the saint and I'm Satan," said Santana, coldly.

Tina sighed. "Nobody's a saint. They're just trying to get along with life, I suppose."

"Is that supposed to inspire both our crappy essays?"

"That's _my_ idea."

"Maybe you could add a paragraph on the fact that despite all these complicated things in life, you're still crazily in love with the guy whom you would give up everything for because he's so perfect and you will never, _ever_ let him go..." Santana puckered up her lips.

Tina narrowed her eyes. "Sure."

Santana smirked. "And then end off with a line about not running away. Grade 'A' 'cos you're not a bad student, Tina Cohen-Chang, just horribly misguided by the Satan."

"I'm glad you know that," muttered Tina, but when she looked back at her essay, she really hadn't much to say anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"LISTEN UP, PUNKS!"

All the footballers slammed their lockers in unison and headed towards the benches where Coach Beiste was busy drawing some formations on the whiteboard. She turned around and glared at all of them fiercely.

"We've done good this season and got ourselves the ticket to Regionals – but I'm still not down with some of your performances. That Open House was a disaster..."

Azimio snickered as Finn went red.

"...and practices are just gonna get tougher and meaner – you guys had better step up your game, you hear me?"

Mutters of 'yes' rippled around the room.

"Wow, don't you guys have any ounce of energy in you?" A rather haughty voice perked all of them. "Or should I say... an ounce of pride?"

A tall boy with brown tufted hair and perfect complexion came into view. He was wearing a McKinley physical education T-shirt and was incredibly good-looking. But the smirk on his face was not something that endeared him to any of the boys in that room at the moment.

"Shawn Reilly," said Karofsky, narrowing his eyes. "So he's completed his transfer?"

Shawn raised his hands. "Here I am. Supposed to be a part of a team, which doesn't like a team to me. You guys want to play football and win? Or you're just playing to get the chicks or something?"

"Watch your tongue, kid," said Azimio, coldly. "Even if you have them balls, we don't let new guys use them like it's the only thing they've got."

There were some sniggers abound. Puck scowled at the pompous look on Shawn's face.

"Provided you guys even have any," said Shawn, shrugging his shoulders. "From your performance at Open House, I'm beginning to suspect otherwise."

"Don't lump us with those sissies over there," retorted Strando, and proceeded to smirk at the angry glee club guys.

"Stop acting like a bunch of babies!" Coach Beiste glared at them. Then she turned to Shawn. "Well, I know you're a talented kid, and you're right, this team needs a bit more teamwork –"

Even Sam was frowning now.

"–but you're going to be part of that team too. So just work together, hear me?"

"Actually, Coach, I've already submitted my sports admission option to the office, and I'm indicating hockey as my first choice instead of football," said Shawn, coolly.

There was a collective gasp. Coach Beiste blinked. "But..."

"Sorry, Coach, but I think I'm more guaranteed to earn a national ticket with a team that looks like winners rather than a bunch of –" He trailed off, then smirked and raised a hand to his head. Then he nodded at a stunned Coach Beiste and walked out of the room.

"FIVE MINUTES, PITCH!" screeched Coach Beiste. "GRUUHHHH!"

All of the boys' eyes widened for a second, then they quickly scurried off the benches. As they headed back to their lockers, Puck muttered, "Such a jerk. Somebody should have stopped him at the Dumpsters this morning and tossed him in!"

Finn sighed. "Well, at least he's not on the team. Don't think I could really stand listening to the way he talks every time we have practice."

"Or getting our asses busted all the time for that stupid Open House thing," said Sam.

Finn swallowed down some choice words and turned to Puck instead. "Hey, Puck, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What up?" Puck shut his locker and twisted the lock.

Finn lowered his voice. "Listen... it's about Kurt."

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Still moping around?"

"He's getting better..." said Finn. "But he's still not being himself. Like today he actually wore a _T-shirt_ and _jeans _to school – I didn't even know he owned those! Guaranteed, there were some sequins here and there. And he remembered the scarf at the last minute. But still..."

"Holy crap," said Puck, frowning. "That is serious."

"Exactly. I think he needs something to – you know, shake up his life. But I was thinking Broadway might make him all sentimental and remember Blaine, so I didn't go to Rachel. I thought maybe 'cos your style's so different and all..." Finn looked at Puck hopefully.

Puck took Finn's hand, curled it into a fist, then bumped it. "Leave it to me, dude. The Puckerman Secret Service has all the services you need."

"I hate that guy..." muttered Karofsky, who was at the other end of the room trying to stuff his bag into the locker. "Thinks he's so great just because he's some star player on the school scale who can play all kinds of sports. I bet he's just small fry on national scale!"

"Whatever, he'll be small fry here too," said Azimio. "Ain't nobody talkin' to me like he owns the fuggin' team when I could knock the lights out of him in a sec."

Karofsky hesitated. "You aren't doing that, are you?"

Azimio scoffed and shut his locker, turning to Karofsky. "You say that again?"

"What? I was just –"

The rest were already filing out of the room, along with Shawn, but Azimio was not budging. "Y'know, I ain't takin' this lying down very much longer – you _keep_ getting in the way of doing things we oughta be doing – I don't know man, you're like a completely different person since you got drafted into that dumbass Bully Whips thing. You got whipped by that crazy wannabe, is that what it is?"

Karofsky slammed his locker shut and growled. "You shut your trap, Azimio! I'm just trying to make you stay out of trouble!"

"And since when did you start carin', eh? You got a crush on me, that what it is?" Azimio sneered.

Karofsky reached out to shove Azimio, but instead, he got shoved back. "Don't put yo' hands on me, I know you've caught it," said Azimio, coldly. "You've gone and hung out with those tune-busting kids and your balls have fallen off. I know that."

"What the –" Karofsky gritted his teeth.

"You've been my bud for a while now, Karofsky," said Azimio, his voice growing dangerously deep. "And that's the only reason why I'm not slopping casserole onto your face like some skincare food or drawing boobs on your football jacket..."

Karofsky hissed.

"...but I'm tellin' you one last time, you stay away from those fuggin' losers and you'll get better, you hear me? That's what I tell my brother too, them glee clubbers? They wanna try be cool in this school, we gotta put them back in place. That's what this is all about."

"Y-your brother?" Karofsky managed to catch that despite his rage. "Your brother's in McKinley?"

Azimio rolled his eyes. "Ethan's a stupid ass. Thinks he can butter mah mom up with MJ, until I remind her about how he goes around touchin' little children. Role model, my ass! I see how he'd get his way if I ever ripped that voicebox outta his skinny throat!"

Karofsky flinched at the venom in Azimio's voice. "You're crazy! You're no better than that Shawn dude – you just see what you want to see, hear what you wanna hear. I tell you, this world ain't just black and white, and you ain't that too. We all got grey bits in us, and..."

Azimio burst out laughing, but it wasn't a very nice laugh. Finally he heaved and gave Karofsky a jab in the shoulder. "White."

He jabbed himself in the chest. "Black."

He shoved Karofsky back a step. "They don't mix. No greys. Ever."

With that, he made his way out of the locker room, still laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt swallowed hard as he saw Puck pull out a bunch of _costumes? Tramp couture? What were they?_ and laid those said articles on his bed.

"It's very – odd, to say the least," Kurt managed to say, "to see you in this part of the house."

"Yeah, well, your brother's busy trying to study his way into a good school so in the meantime–" Puck gave up trying to pull out the clothes and accessories, so he just opened the bag and dumped everything onto Kurt's bed. " –I'm in charge of being the big brother."

"_What?_" Kurt stared at Puck incredulously.

"And what big brothers do, is to protect the young 'un. Wearing big female sweaters are only calling out for you to be hung on a clothes peg upside-down – and in McKinley punk terms, that means you might get raised up the flag pole," said Puck, in all seriousness. "Wearing a T-shirt and jeans, however, is just asking to be _one of them_, and you know _they_ are just a bunch of walking losers."

Kurt couldn't help smirking. "Right. Today was a bad wardrobe day, I admit. But what in the name of the great Alexander McQueen are these – these – " He was completely mortified as he held up a spiky leather vest with spray paint lines all over it. "I don't even know what these should be termed."

"Grunge punk," replied Puck. "Trust me. Things that don't look like clothes look like clothes on you. And I can't believe I just paid compliments to you."

"Great, thanks," said Kurt, sarcastically as he fingered a chunky bracelet.

Puck's enthusiasm was infectious, however, and Kurt eventually found himself staring at the mirror with styled spiked hair, that very atrocious leather vest that was unzipped halfway to reveal a wifebeater behind, a pair of grey ripped pants with jangly chains and black boots.

"I look like a Street Fighter," said Kurt, staring at his reflection. He tugged off the chains on his pants. "This is just totally out of place. Puckerman, this is a _terrible_ idea."

Then his eyes widened as Puck dangled something over his shoulder. "NO."

"Not on your head, you ass," said Puck, unfolding the blue floral bandana. "Wear it like you should."

Hesitantly, Kurt took the bandana and tied it around his neck as a scarf – and _holy crap_, it actually looked really good. It lent a more sophisticated feel to the grunge and–

Kurt picked up one of his lapel pins and stuck it to the edge of his vest, then pulled on black leather fingerless gloves.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about," said Puck, grinning.

The next day, Kurt found himself quite the centre of attention, but to his surprise and to Puck's credit, it was a _positive_ sort of attention. Some of the girls were staring at him in what _had_ to be awe, and some of the guys looked genuinely surprised.

"Oh my God," said Tina, closing her locker and staring at Kurt as he marched up. "_Kurt_."

Kurt fidgeted. "Does it look really bad?"

Tina gaped. "You look _fabulous_! I don't know how anybody could possibly carry that off if it were to be dictated to me, I'd think that was absolutely insane. But you are _killing_ it."

Puck walked past and offered a fist bump with a smirk, and Kurt couldn't resist returning the fist bump, right back with the exact same smirk.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mercedes entered the Lima Bean and looked around. She spotted Sam in a corner, staring morosely at his coffee cup, straightened out her tee and walked over.

Sam looked up when she came. "Grab a cup?"

"I won't be staying for long," said Mercedes, but her voice was more weary than cold. She sat opposite him and looked expectantly at him. "You wanted to say something?"

"I thought you might have something to tell me instead," said Sam, swirling his cup.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "I know I'm being unfair to you by making this decision on my own..."

"Decision?" Sam interrupted. "There was no decision made as far as I know. There didn't seem to be any process, for one."

Mercedes cringed. "Look, stop it, okay? You wanted to hear me out, so now I'm telling you."

Sam leant back and scowled.

"I just don't see us being together in the long run," said Mercedes, quietly. "I know, it's stupid of me to say this now _after_ I've entered the relationship, but I was just going through some of the documents that Shelby sent me via email a few weeks back, and I can't see myself sparing any time to maintain a long-distance relationship at all. It's crazy, and you know I've always wanted this, Sam. I..." She sighed. "I just don't want us to suffer heartbreak like halfway across the country. It's better now than later."

"Okay, first of all," said Sam, sitting up straight again. "There're a whole lotta assumptions going on here. First of all, you're assuming that we have to do a long-distance relationship."

"Well, you're going to take up some football scholarship and go West," said Mercedes, matter-of-factly.

"That is _one_ possibility, out of many others," said Sam. "My future isn't set in stone, unlike yours, although you're currently being ushered to New York to merely _try _out understudy for a while – but I know you're going to kill it and you'll probably get it as a permanent position, so this is not a crazy assumption on my part. Second of all, you're assuming a long-distance relationship is going to work out bad for you. But your family's still going to be in Lima. You're going to have broken familial relations because of that?"

"That's different," began Mercedes.

Sam waved his hand. "Third of all, do you have so little faith in me? That I would let you suffer heartbreak like that? Gee, Mercedes, I'm so much more than all of that. The only reason why I broke up with Quinn was because _she_ cheated on me in the first place. And then I was just _dumped_ by Santana. _I'm_ the one who's been suffering heartbreak like crazy. I'm not even bringing up a possibility of you despising that I'm poor because I know you're not like that. Or your family, for that matter."

Mercedes was close to tears, but she was confused by the last bit of Sam's statement. "My family? But..."

"But how would I know? Because you damn well won't talk to me the last few days, so I called up your mom."

Mercedes's eyes widened.

"And she told me everything. Heck, it's not even about me being white and poor anymore, it's just because you wanna fly solo and you're scared of being hurt in the process." Sam took a deep breath, then deflated. "Honestly, I just don't understand you girls. It's like your thoughts go in so many different directions I'm not even sure which way to go running after them and stop them from flying into outer space. And I thought you might be different..."

Mercedes turned her head, not wanting to look at his disappointed face anymore.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "You're right in some ways. This is a possible scenario. But please don't tell me it doesn't bother you right now that you and I are _over_, just like that. Please don't tell me you consider this heartbreak, and how the hell does this make it any better that it is _earlier_?"

"I..." Mercedes leant her head back to stop the tears from falling out. "God, I don't know."

"Well, I'll tell you," said Sam, simply.

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

Mercedes sat in the choir room amongst the rest of the glee club members, her hands folded primly and her eyes looking anywhere but at Sam, who stood in the middle with his eyes fixed on her as he sang,

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cos  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

Rachel leant her head against Finn, her eyes darting from Sam to Mercedes and back again.

_People keep talking  
>They can say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

Grace folded her arms and her lip curled slightly as Sam did a little twirl before singing out again,

_And no one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<br>You... you...  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

Artie was moving along to the beat while Brittany snapped her fingers.

_When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<em>

Mercedes raised her eyebrows, then made a face.

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cos  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

Santana watched thoughtfully. Tina leant over and gave her hand a squeeze, startling her.

_People keep talking  
>They can say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

Everybody was bopping along slightly. Sam broke into a slight smile.

_And no one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<br>You... you...  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

When Sam had finished singing, everyone clapped in approval. Then Will cleared his throat and all of them but Mercedes decided to get up and leave the room. Rachel gave a lingering pat on Mercedes's shoulder as she walked past. When everybody had left, Mercedes got up and looked straight at Sam.

"Was there supposed to be some meaning behind singing a song by a black girl?" Mercedes eyed Sam, a hint of a smile at the edge of her lips.

Sam shrugged. "I can be into it as long as you are."

Mercedes looked down. "That was so sweet," she whispered. "I – I don't know what – I mean..."

Sam took her hands in his. "You don't have to say anything now. Just promise me you'll think through?"

Mercedes looked back up again, and all she could do was press her lips together as Sam squeezed her hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The Cheerios were stretching out in the field next to the footballers warming up, when Ingrid gave Grace a huge nudge and pointed excitedly to the group of hockey players entering the corner of the field.

"That's the boy," she whispered, unable to contain herself. "Shawn Reilly – new transfer and oh my God, he's _so_ gorgeous!"

Grace shielded her eyes from the sun, but squinted anyway. _Wow, Ingrid's right_. The boy was tall with perfectly tufted brown hair – he looked like a model, for God's sake. Even from a distance, the boy seemed to be able to tell that he was gaining some attention, and he waved his hand smoothly. All the Cheerios save for Quinn were squealing softly. The footballers next to them mimed throwing up. Puck pretended to imitate the wave Shawn did and the rest of the boys cracked up.

Once training was over, Shawn made his way over to the Cheerios, who were grabbing at each other in pure excitement and adoration. Ingrid tried to make her way to the front, but it was Grace who managed to inch forward and stick out a hand with a coy smile.

"Hi, I'm Grace. Captain of the Cheerios."

Shawn was about to reply when Quinn stepped forth and added, "_Co-captain_, mind you." Then she eyed Shawn. "You're Shawn Reilly."

Shawn arched an eyebrow and turned his hand to Quinn instead, smiling. "And you are?"

Ignoring Grace's indignant glare, Quinn took Shawn's hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray. I thought you were joining the football team."

Shawn shrugged and flashed his winning smile. "We all love to play for a winning team, don't we?"

"Absolutely," said Grace, slightly breathless. Her hand was still sticking out.

Shawn grinned, but failed to notice Grace's outstretched hand. Instead, he looked keenly at Quinn. "Are you free later for a dinner bite?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes slightly at Shawn. Even though she wasn't all-out supportive of the football players (especially when _some_ of them had practically ruined her early high school life), she didn't like the tone Shawn used when he spoke about playing for a winning team. "Another time, perhaps. I need to head home."

There was a collective gasp among the Cheerios and Grace stared at Quinn incredulously. Shawn merely shrugged, grinned again and said 'Another time, then!' before jogging back to the hockey players. Quinn turned and walked off before any of the Cheerios could tackle her and subject her to one of those mindless interrogations.

Indeed, somebody had caught up with her and she resolutely stared ahead as she broke into a short jog. Whoever it was still persisted, and she turned around to tick the person off – only to realise that it was Puck.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"What did that guy want?" asked Puck, gruffly. "He's a frickin' asshole and a pompous jerk. Wish I could punch the ego out of that skinny frame."

Quinn made a face. "Okay, that's a great characterisation of someone you don't know at all."

"And you know him?"

"Well, he asked me out, for starters."

Puck snorted. "So he's here to fish girls, ain't he?"

"Girls are not to be _fished_," retorted Quinn, coldly. "Given that that is pretty much your philosophy in life, I kinda find it a little hypocritical that you're criticising him for that. Plus, he's cute. You're not."

"You –" Puck began, hotly, but Quinn jabbed a finger towards him, startling him. "That's enough. And if you realise, I'm walking _alone_, so it clearly means I didn't bother going on a date with him. But if you think that's any of your business, you're _wrong_."

With that, she flipped her hair and walked off, leaving Puck open-mouthed.

_You can change your life (_Brittany: _if you wanna)  
>You can change your clothes (<em>Brittany: _if you want to)  
>If you change your mind<br>Well that's the way it goes_

Quinn was at the school gate, watching Puck throw footballs – one after another – halfway across the field.

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
>And your old black hat<br>'Cos I want to  
>They look good on me<br>You're never gonna get them back_

Puck had finished throwing all of the footballs but ended up looking even more frustrated than ever.

_At least not today, not today, not today  
>'Cos<em>

Quinn was twirling about in the choir room in front of the glee club, singing,

_If it's over, let it go and  
>Come tomorrow and it will seem so yesterday<br>So yesterday  
>I'm just a bird that's already flown away<br>Laugh it off and let it go and  
>When you wake up<br>It will seem so yesterday  
>So yesterday<br>Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

Artie leant his head against his hand on the armrest and threw a side-eye at Puck, who glared back at him.

_If you're over me, I'm already over you  
>If it's all been done, what is left to do?<br>How can you hang up when the line is dead?  
>If you want to walk out, then step ahead<br>If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
>If the light is on then it isn't on<em>

Quinn was sitting in front of Artie in the library, who whispered, "He's been trying, Quinn. His grades? That scholarship? He's turning his life around. Don't you see?"

All Quinn could reply in defiance was, _At least not today, not today, not today_

She was back in the choir room, singing,

_If it's over, let it go and  
>Come tomorrow and it will seem so yesterday<br>So yesterday  
>I'm just a bird that's already flown away<br>Laugh it off and let it go and  
>When you wake up<br>It will seem so yesterday  
>So yesterday<em>

As the music died down, she gazed resolutely at Puck, who was giving her a rather sour look.

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, you need to tip your head forward a bit more. And don't think too much about the lyrics, just let your tongue go loose, like this, _donka-donka-donka old school Chevy is the tonka tronk!_" Or at least that was what Kurt thought he heard Artie did as he watched the wheelchaired-boy strike a pose, thumb against the nose. It never occurred to him that one day, he would be rehearsing in the choir room with Puck and Artie.

"The outfit makeover is one thing," said Kurt, rather haughtily. "But a _vocal_ makeover? I'm not down with that."

"Aw come on, Hummel, loosen up," said Puck, lazily as he shrugged on a leather jacket. "The three of us? We could rap the house down man."

Artie adjusted his glasses as Kurt stared at Puck in incredulity. "Well, you did do pretty good on 'Born This Way'."

"That's _talk-speech_, not _rap_," insisted Kurt. "And no. I'm not forming some Lil' Bow-Wow, Pitbull and Snoop Dogg rap-barking trio with you guys."

"Then at least," said Puck, with a groan. "Don't do something soppy for your assignment today, Hummel. It's like watching a soap opera that got half its characters down with terminal illnesses or something."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Since you two want to showcase your canine rap skills, I'd let you do it then."

Puck and Artie exchanged confused looks.

The next thing they knew, both were clad in shiny leather vests, hair spiked up and chains hanging round their necks and right in the centre of the choir room. All the glee members stared at both Puck and Artie in bemusement as the familiar electronic melody of Lambada's came out. A pair of slender hands did sultry waves behind Puck and Artie as Artie gruffly uttered, "_Kurt Hummel_," followed by a gentle singing of _"It's a new generation... of party, people._"

As the music pumped out, Puck and Artie pushed away from the centre, revealing Kurt squatted in the middle looking sultry and fierce all at once as Puck growled, _"Get on the floor, yo, get on the floor, yo."_. Rachel choked back a giggle while Finn's eyes widened.

Kurt curled his lip as he sung-spoke, _Let me introduce you to my party, people, in the club... huh!_

Puck began to rap,

_I'm loose, loose, and everybody knows I get off the chain  
>Baby it's the truth, truth,<em>

Quinn eyed him skeptically.

_I'm like inception, I play with your brain  
>So don't sleep or snooze, snooze<br>I don't play no games so d-don't-d-don't get it confused, no  
>'Cos you will lose, yeah<em>

Artie joined in, putting on his best 'gangsta' pose as he rapped with Puck,

_Now pumpa-pumpa-pumpa-pump it out  
>And back it up like a Tonka truck, Dale<em>

It was Kurt's turn as he rose from the ground to point a finger at the glee club, singing,

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
>If you're a party freak, then step on the floor<em>

He began to strut around, but with a masculine air as he clenched his fists and sang fiercely,

_If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
>Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor<em>

He stepped forward to give an embarrassed but laughing Mercedes a bit of a lap dance, prompting howls of laughter from everyone.

_Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up  
>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor<em>

Kurt stepped back and gestured to both Puck and Artie as the three of them began to fist-pump their way through.

_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
>You know we're running shhh tonight on the floor<br>Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
>Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa<em>

Puck and Artie gestured to Kurt, who softened up as he sang out high –

_Dance the night away, live your life and stay young on the floor_

His sultry gaze had a fire in it that intrigued everyone.

_Dance the night away, grab somebody, drink a little more_

Then the glee club chimed in with _La – lalalala, lalalalalalalalalaaaa... tonight we gon' be it on the floor_ and sang it again as Kurt somehow punk-danced his way through the song with Puck and Artie doing rapper poses. Eventually, the music came to an end and everybody hooted and cheered as Kurt did a rapper pose himself while Puck and Artie exchanged fist bumps. Puck winked at Finn, who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

As Will got up with a big grin to go to the whiteboard, Kurt resumed his usual dainty self and sat next to Finn, adjusting his lapel pin. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Finn raised his eyebrows.

"I know you put Puck up to this ridiculous makeover of sorts," said Kurt, with a slight smile.

Finn grinned. "Thought it might help."

"It did. But I'm not wearing this to school tomorrow. Two days of fame for grunge is good enough; any longer, and it will be more atrocious than people give it credit for."

Kurt paused, then he took a deep breath and said, "I promise, Finn. I promise I will just focus on my studies for now and on graduating to get to NYADA. That's what matters now and I'm not letting anything get in the way."

"Make sure you tell that to Burt and Mom later," said Finn, but his eyes were shining. He clapped Kurt on the back. "Good on you, bro."

Kurt smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Natalie threw her bag onto the bench under the bleachers and sat down there. The lingering stench from the Skanks' cigarettes was too much for her to bear, however, and she got up to sit _on_ the bleachers instead. But who should be sitting there but the bunch of football jocks. Natalie took one look and made to leave.

"Hey babygirl, where're you going?" cooed Strando.

Natalie clenched her fists.

"Build up your guns in the gym? Don't suit that lady figure you've got. Maybe you should go build up some of them vocal chords... oh wait a minute, the glee club, they don't want you no more. Bunch of losers don't want you! Hahaha, how stupid is that!"

Natalie hadn't any idea why she had stood there to absorb all of that, but absorbing it was sure doing something to her insides, for she stormed up the bleachers and headed towards the jocks, her eyes burning with fury.

"Whoa, check out the bullish bitch!" One of the other footballers crowed.

"Hey, come on!"

Natalie stopped in her tracks to see a tall boy at the bottom of the stands. He was in a cocky stance with an equally cocky look on his face. "So many guys against one girl? That ain't fair, is it?"

"Mind your business, cockatoo," said Azimio, coldly. "We're teaching the girl a lesson, you ain't knowin' nothing." He turned his gaze onto Natalie. "Some people's got to learn they don't get no rep for being badass when all they do is go around school looking like a thunderstorm cracked on ya head. Just because you got the record don't mean nothin'."

"Are you jealous, Azimio?" Natalie retorted. "Jealous that I actually have a _record_ to show for it while you get away without something stamped on your life biography?"

Azimio laughed, but it wasn't pleasant at all. "Lady, I sent the boy home. You sent your girl straight to hell."

"That's no way to talk to the girl, man," said the tall boy, walking up the stairs, now frowning. "Just because she doesn't know how to speak nicely doesn't mean you do the same to her."

Natalie stared at the boy, rage barely concealed on her face. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I _obviously_ can't speak nicely, but this Neanderthal here has the ability to?"

The boy shrugged. "I've heard about your record. Speaks for itself." Then he turned to Azimio and company. "That's enough, dudes. I'll report you and they'd definitely take the new boy's words to heart."

Strando sneered. "You know nothing, Shawn Reilly. In this school, we got our bases covered, and some young kid ain't stoppin' us!"

"I'm about the same age as you people," said Shawn, coolly. "And I have a perfect record. Judging by the choice words you have, I'm guessing it's not as clean a record as mine. Coach Beiste might be a good judge, I think?"

"Let's get out of here," said one of the footballers. "I'm not getting my ass busted because of this dick."

Azimio showed Shawn the middle finger, then they trudged down the stands noisily. Shawn grinned as he saw them walk off, then looked back confidently at Natalie, only to have his grin completely wiped off as he saw Natalie standing there, glowering at him.

"What?" He raised his hands. "I saved you."

"_Saved_ me?" Natalie stared at him, shaking with rage. "And you say you've heard of me. Clearly, I can save my own self!"

"If you call punching those asses in the face, then sure," said Shawn. "Just that it would add to that shockingly bad history of yours..."

"I wasn't –" Natalie drew out every word coldly, "–going to punch them. I have a mouth for a purpose beyond eating, and that is to give people a piece of my cold, cutting mind. Just because I'm frickin' furious, just because I'm known to have bashed up some girl before, you –" Her lips curled into a sneer. "You've just seen me for two minutes, heard about me for a day, and you're judging the hell out of me. Let me tell you this, new kid, just because you come in with jock swagger and most people think you're some God, it doesn't make you one. I, for one, completely _despise_ you."

Shawn's lips parted slightly in complete shock as Natalie stomped down the stands and disappeared from view. He didn't even realise he had been holding his breath until he moved.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Karofsky frowned as he looked at the ornate gates in front of him. There wasn't even a house in sight – it looked like he was about to enter some national park.

"You sure this is the address?" he barked down the phone.

There was a slight chortle, though Karofsky could detect the mocking behind it. _"Extend your eyes further down, chubby boy. Just because you can't see a building doesn't mean there isn't one hidden in that jungle."_

"Alright, alright, cut it out," muttered Karofsky, angrily.

_"You mess with that boy though, and I'll cut you. You hear me? You'd better be doing something good."_

"Keep out of my business, lady, I know what're you capable of," said Karofsky, gruffly. He shut the phone and was thankful to be rid of Santana Lopez's cutting voice. He then gazed back at the gate hesitantly before he pressed the door bell.

_"Hello,"_ came a pleasant voice through the speaker. _"Anderson residence. Who's there?"_

"Uhh..." Karofsky scratched his head awkwardly. "Dave Karofsky. I'm – uhh – Blaine's schoolmate."

There was a pause. Karofsky paced about impatiently before a new voice came through. _"We are sorry, but Blaine isn't free to entertain any of his friends from school."_

"No, look," said Karofsky, hurriedly. "I'm not from the glee club. I'm just – I'm just someone from class. I thought, y'know, uhh..." He tried hard to think of an excuse. "There was something in class today which I thought Blaine might be interested to know about. And plus, I wanted to see how he was getting on."

Wow, those were stuff he never thought he'd say.

There was another pause. These rich people sure were stuffy.

Finally, the voice said, _"Very well then."_

Karofsky did spend a good five minutes navigating his way down that crazy long driveway. When he did see the mansion itself, his jaw dropped. The doors opened almost automatically for him – there were _butlers_, for Christ's sake – and he was having a hard time trying not to look like a goldfish as he entered the sitting room.

A soft strumming of the guitar could be heard, and the butler gestured upstairs. "Mr. Anderson said you can stay, but not for too long, please. The young master just recovered not too long ago."

"Uhh, yeah, right," said Karofsky, awkwardly. _Young Master._ Gee, that Anderson kid sure had a good life.

Karofsky made his way upstairs towards the sound of the guitar. Finally, he could hear Blaine's tender voice accompanying the soft acoustic plucking.

_Every day here, you come walking  
>I hold my tongue, I don't do much talking<br>You say you're happy and you're doing fine  
>Well, go ahead, baby, I got plenty of time<em>

The door was slightly ajar and Karofsky found himself rather taken by the music – he loved this particular song. So much so, that he didn't realise he was singing along to it as he pushed open the door.

_Because sad eyes... never lie...  
>Because sad eyes... never lie...<em>

There was Blaine, seated in the middle of what looked like a _frickin' studio_, with keyboards and speakers and wires all around, and he was plucking his guitar softly. He smiled as Karofsky entered the room and continued to sing,

_Well, for a while, I've been watching you steady  
>Ain't gonna move 'till you're good and ready<br>You show up and then you shy away  
>But I know pretty soon you'll be walkin' this way<em>

He raised his eyebrows and jerked his head at Karofsky, who looked confused for a moment, then realised he was being invited to join in the song. Together, they sang,

_Because sad eyes... never lie...  
>Because sad eyes... never lie...<em>

Blaine's smile widened in encouragement as he continued strumming. Karofsky looked a bit discomfited and annoyed, but as Blaine repeated the strumming, he relented and sang,

_Baby, don't you know I don't care?  
>Don't you know that I've been there?<br>Well, if something in the air feels a little unkind  
>Don't worry, darling, it'll slip your mind<em>

Blaine nodded in approval, then continued singing harmony to Karofsky's deep voice,

_I guess sad eyes... never lie...  
>I guess sad eyes... never lie...<br>I guess sad eyes... never lie...  
>Sad eyes... never lie...<em>

"You have an amazing voice," said Blaine, once he had finished strumming and put the guitar aside. "Seriously. The glee club doesn't have someone who has such a deep and strong voice like yours."

Karofsky scowled. "I'm not joining your parade. That is also a damn gay song and I can't believe you made me sing that with you."

Blaine shrugged. "What brings you here?"

Karofsky narrowed his eyes. "I overheard Hudson telling Puckerman sometime back that your boy Hummel's taking your absence bad. Thought I wanted to make sure you're not dead. But Lopez says you're back home... and you clearly look right as rain..." He trailed off, frowning harder. "Why're you not in school?"

Blaine managed a smile. "I've got a couple of months' leave to recuperate. My arms are still not so strong and when I take deep breaths, the sides still hurt. Can't risk going back to get slammed into lockers again."

"Why're you still at McKinley if life's always going to be a bitch to you?" asked Karofsky. "You know Azimio's never gonna let you off."

Before Blaine could answer, there was a knock on the door. A good-looking man entered the room, prompting Karofsky to stand up immediately.

Blaine looked away.

"Hi," said the man, holding out his hand. "You must be Dave. I'm Robert, Blaine's father."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson," said Karofsky, as politely as he could manage. Blaine stifled a grin – he sure wasn't used to Karofsky playing so nice.

"You're from McKinley?" Robert asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yeah."

"How'd you know Blaine?"

Karofsky shot a quick glance at Blaine. "He – I – we kinda met in the gym and stuff. Right there?"

"Right," said Blaine, turning to look intently at his father. "Dad. It's alright."

Robert looked Karofsky up and down, then pursed up his lips. "You know that Hummel kid?"

"Dad!" Blaine warned, but Karofsky began to narrow his eyes. "Uh-huh?"

"Maybe you could tell him for us that we thank him for taking care of Blaine all this while. We'll manage now, on our own, and this week I'll be making arrangements for Blaine to go back to Dalton."

"Dad!" cried Blaine, horrified. "I _told_ you I –"

"Blaine, please keep quiet," said Robert, calmly. "I have discussed this with your mother, and this is the best thing for you right now. In order for you to concentrate on your studies, you need to –"

"Wait, wait," Karofsky interjected, looking at Blaine. "Why am I the messenger for Hummel? Why can't you just tell him that yourself? And..."

He turned to Robert. "Did you just call him – _that Hummel kid?_ I mean – isn't he your son's like..." Karofsky trailed off before he could use the word 'boyfriend', but Robert flinched immediately. Karofsky saw the glint in Robert's eye and grew rigid.

_No._ The way Blaine Anderson carried himself in school – it was so obvious that he was out and proud. Karofsky had always thought he had the perfect family who must coddle him and meet his every need, and probably told him that as long as he loved someone, sex and gender didn't matter. Karofsky desperately wished there was at least one person in his family, or even his friends, who would think that way. But _no._ And then Blaine Anderson walked down the McKinley hallway with Kurt on his arm, he was _crazy jealous_ that those boys didn't have to give a single –

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken," said Robert. "He's a friend of Blaine, no doubt, but..."

Karofsky looked at Blaine questioningly, although said boy was now growing rather red with fury in the face.

"He has got a girlfriend as well," said Robert, shortly. "And I do believe Blaine needs some rest now, he–"

Something snapped within Karofsky. He looked incredulously at Blaine. "Girlfriend? Really? After all that shit pep talk you gave me about me _'we think you might be a little confused... we just wanted to let you know you're not alone'_?"

When Blaine did not respond and merely shot his father a death glare, Karofsky realised something was not right. It was obvious that Blaine's father _knew_, and yet he kept emphasising that his son wasn't anything like that – there was a girl in the picture, tell Kurt Hummel he doesn't need to take care of Blaine anymore...

Karofsky looked back at Robert with his upper lip curled up slightly. "You're ashamed of him, aren't you?"

"I believe it's now time for you to go," said Robert, his voice growing dangerous.

"He's _told_ you, and you're _ashamed_ of him, that's what it is, isn't it?" Karofsky took a step forward. "Even when this boy is amazingly brave enough to be proud of himself for who he is?"

Blaine dropped the look of rage and stared at Karofsky in utmost surprise. There was a soft gasp from behind Robert, and Irene Anderson was standing by the doorway, her hand cupping her mouth.

"You will NOT tell me how to deal with my son!" Robert gritted his teeth.

"No, I won't," said Karofsky, coldly. "People in school have already done that, just that they were more physical about it. But your son wasn't beaten down by that. He refused to tell the principal because he was scared the boy he loved would get hurt. You think you're protecting your son by sending him back to that stuffy private school? I tell you, they're even more gay there. All the guys there – maybe they friggin' _infected_ your boy. So why don't you send him back to the school _before_ that? Oh, maybe he was beaten up there too. So he must have been _infected_ before."

Blaine stared, open-mouthed.

"And you know what? You will never know when it started, so you want to try changing how it ends. And in the end, you change your boy into somebody that isn't him anymore."

Robert stared at Karofsky incredulously. "How _dare_ you –"

"You want an example of a guy who tried to be straight? Look at him here," said Karofsky, and jabbed a finger into his own chest. Robert's eyes widened and Irene let out another gasp. "Look at him here. I've gone out with many a chick and tried to kiss them, even got laid..." – Robert cringed – "and then I go home and I stare at the mirror and I laugh at the jerk who's staring back at me because I friggin' feel _nothing._ That's what I've been all this while. A stupid robot. I feel absolutely nothing. And then I see your son and his _boyfriend_ walk down the hallways of McKinley and they are so _happy_ and so _proud_ to be who they are, and you know what the disgusting thing is?"

Karofsky threw a cold look at Blaine. "They _inspire_ me. They make me feel like I've been living in a hole my whole life. I nearly screwed up my life and they show me that there's a way out. But then there are people like you who claim to love your children, but when they're proud of themselves, you shoot them down and morph them _straight_ into some creature they don't even know who they are anymore."

There was a pregnant silence, only punctuated by heavy breathing. Blaine hadn't realised Karofsky could be that eloquent, and by the looks of it, neither did Karofsky himself.

"Get out of here," said Robert, quietly.

"You know what?" Karofsky's lips curled into a smirk. "I will. This place stinks of homophobia." He turned to Blaine. "I hope to see you in school."

Blaine could only hope Karofsky saw all the gratitude shining from his eyes as the bigger boy left. Then he turned a defiant gaze on his parents. "I hope you realise you're not just ruining my life. You're ruining Cheryl's too."

Robert threw him a fierce look, then stalked out of the bedroom, grabbing a still-shocked Irene along the way and slammed the door behind him.

_[Cue Artie singing Michael Jackson's "Black Or White" in the background]_

_I took my baby on a Saturday bang  
>Boy, is that girl with you<br>Yes, we're one and the same  
>Now I believe in miracles<br>And a miracle has happened tonight_

Blaine walked over to his desk and pulled out a small ziploc bag filled with torn pieces of a photograph.

_But if you're thinkin' 'bout my baby  
>It don't matter if you're black or white<em>

In school, Karofsky made his way down the hallway, only to see Kurt Hummel walking towards him. For a brief moment, their eyes met, and Karofsky nodded amicably. Kurt's eyes widened slightly, then he nodded back. But as Karofsky passed him, Kurt's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

_They print my message in the Saturday Sun  
>I had to tell them I ain't second to none<br>And I told about equality  
>And it's true<br>Either you're wrong or you're right_

_But if you're thinkin' 'bout my baby  
>It don't matter if you're black or white<em>

Further down the hallway, Sam was doing a balancing act with many files and trying to stuff them one by one into his locker. He didn't manage very well, and the entire stack of files clattered to the floor. Cursing under his breath, he bent down to pick them up – only to see another pair of hands scoop up some of the files. He looked up and saw Mercedes, who smiled and handed the files over to him. They stared at each other for a bit too long, before Mercedes finally got up, patted him on the shoulder and walked off. The smile on Sam's face didn't fade.

_Don't tell me you agree with me  
>When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye<em>

_But if you're thinkin' 'bout my baby  
>It don't matter if you're black or white<em>

Artie rolled by and saw Natalie at the other end of the hallway. He tried to move ahead steadily, but he couldn't help glancing at her every now and then. She looked slightly weary and messy-haired... and there were people by the sides who kept throwing her shifty looks or were whispering to one another with mocking expressions. Natalie's eyes darted around slightly, then landed on Artie. Quickly, she spun around and walked off in the other direction. Artie stopped wheeling and stared after her as he sang,

_I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby  
>It don't matter if you're black or white<em>

Finn was nearby with Rachel; he kissed her on the cheek and they smiled and bade each other goodbye. He walked out of the school building and saw Josie by the side, leaning against the wall with the Skanks, laughing and smirking. His eyes met Josie's, and the smile on her face dissipated. Casually, Josie slung her arm around Mack and led the girls away, with Finn staring after her with utmost confusion and suspicion.

_I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother  
>It don't matter if you're black or white<em>

Kurt called out to Finn from the lot, breaking his reverie, and he made his way towards Kurt's car.

_It's black, it's white  
>It's tough for you to get by<br>It's black, it's white, whoo!_

Blaine was at his desk, staring at the pieced-together photograph, a sad smile forming on his face. His finger reached out to trace the familiar face of Kurt Hummel as he looked back up at the window, his expression now thoughtful.

_It's black, it's white  
>It's tough for you to get by<br>It's black, it's white, whoo!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Alicia Keys – "No One"<em> (Sam)  
><em>Hilary Duff – "So Yesterday" <em>(Quinn ft. Brittany)  
><em>Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull – "On The Floor" <em>(Kurt, Puck, Artie)  
><em>Bruce Springsteen – "Sad Eyes" <em>(Karofsky & Blaine)  
><em>Michael Jackson – "Black Or White"<em> (Artie ft. New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next episode is part of a 2-episode arc that sees New Directions gearing up for regionals. Rachel struggles with her individuality and ND's team spirit, while Josie and Grace face ethical dilemmas of their own. At the same time, the pairings of Brittana and Klaine have lots of issues to settle. Stay tuned!


	29. M: Grace & Mercedes

**INTERLUDE M: Grace & Mercedes**

Grace always had a sharp eye when it came to people – almost telepathic, even – for she could always sense what somebody else was thinking or plotting, or when some people had a crush on another or were about to fall out with each other. That was how she had guessed Quinn Fabray would eventually return to the Cheerios, or that Rachel Berry would lose the fight for the musical solo (or at least, it was a half-loss given the double-casting). She was also fairly sure that she would have Shawn Reilly wrapped around her finger in no time. But at the moment, it was the awkward interactions between a certain couple that had her tapping her finger on her mouth suggestively as she sauntered up to one half of them by her locker.

"So..."

Mercedes looked up to see the familiar (and revolting) red-haired bob next to her. Immediately, she scowled. "What do you want?"

"Looks like something's not going very well between you and Chubby Lips."

Mercedes snorted as she perused through her locker. "Not that it's any of your business, Gingerbreadette."

Grace put a finger on her ear for a while, then she pursed up her lips. "I just wanted to know if the playing field's open."

Mercedes laughed quietly. "Oh, please, Grace, even if it were open, I know for sure that you're far down on Sam's list. Even if he did sing that duet with you. He knows better than to lower himself down for you."

Grace's eyes flashed, but her smirk remained. "As it is, I'm the only girl now who has the capacity to propel him to the top of the food chain in school. Won't you like that for your darling Sam? Staying with you – he's just going to suffer the butt of very colourful jokes and never gonna win support to be quarterback."

"You win quarterback through talent and Coach Beiste knows best," said Mercedes, simply. "I have a feeling there's something more to this than Sam, so spit it out."

Grace pressed her lips together. Clearly it was hard to use her 'people-reading radar' on straight-talking girls like Mercedes. "Well, since I'm losing your man to you, maybe I could win something else instead. I think a solo for Regionals might be a good deal."

Mercedes stared at her, then put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, Little Miss Red Riding Hag, let me make this clear. First of all, the man in question was not up for grabs and puh-leese, you were never ever in the running for anything related to him. Second of all, why the hell are you asking _me_ about a solo for Regionals? If you have actually been switching on some emotional quotience in that pea-brain of yours, you'd realise that I don't have much say in such things."

"Because you know it's going to go to Rachel Berry, and you're sick of listening to her sing."

"That's true, but bringing Rachel down just means I will get it, and you can dream on about fighting for it with me. There is no deal here." Mercedes looked ready to leave.

Grace held her back. "You know I can win this for you guys. I can tell you that Coach Sylvester already has the names of the judges who will be at our Regionals."

Mercedes stared at her in disbelief. "What is _wrong_ with her?"

"And none of them are the kind who appreciate black diva songs."

"That is absolutely racist," said Mercedes, coldly. "My repertoire extends far beyond that."

"But I can do a white girl's ballad far better than you, and you know it," said Grace, with a slight smirk. "It's your senior year, Mercedes, I'm sure you don't want anything to screw it up."

"With you at the helm, there's plenty of room for screwing things up. Also, Mr. Schuester's been all for mixing things up. He might even do another duet thing at Regionals."

"I was talking to him earlier," said Grace, smugly. "About shaking things up more. About not caring so much as who's a senior or a junior or even a freshman for that matter, but to focus on getting to the endpoint."

"You do realise that you have at least _two_ more years to showcase yourself, but people like Rachel and I – or even the others – are depending on such showcases for our college years?" Mercedes glared at Grace.

"You don't need it, Mercedes, you're already headed for New York. You know none of the boys can do it – Kurt may look better, but nobody would take kindly to a countertenor solo, to be brutally honest. Mike can't sing. Finn's less lead boy material than you all give him credit for – look at the crap he churned out at last year's Nationals when he succumbed to emotions. Artie's had his turn at Sectionals. And you know better than me that Sam isn't at that level either."

Mercedes frowned.

"Let's see, the girls? Brittany's out. Quinn can't sing louder than the drumset. Santana's had her chance. So has Tina. Rachel's had dozens..."

"And I've had none at competition level, thank you very much."

"If I get you guys to Nationals, you'll have your chance there. A bigger stage. Have your chance now, and you're out for Nationals," said Grace, with a glint in her eye.

Mercedes hesitated.

"So what do you say?" asked Grace, leaning against the locker and twirling the ends of her red bob.

"Even if you get me to agree, you still have Rachel Berry to cross. And then your quest ends there."

Grace laughed. "Oh, come on, what's a little Berry to me? Plus, there's always Coach Sylvester behind me."

"She put you up to this?" Mercedes eyed Grace thoughtfully.

Grace chuckled. "I have big plans myself."

Mercedes pursed up her lips. "I may not like you very much, Grace, but here's a word of advice: Don't stick too closely to Coach Sylvester. She may be good to those people she fancies and who butter her up like bread pudding, but she'll turn around on you the moment she realises there's nothing to gain from you. You've just gotten to know her, but people who've stood to gain from her have fallen from grace – no pun intended – pretty quickly. Just look at Quinn and Santana and you'll know."

"I'm not so stupid like they are to get on the wrong side of her," said Grace, thickly.

Mercedes shrugged. "Sometimes you don't even have to get on the wrong side of her. Sometimes, it's because there's no way to get to the right side. And when you realise that, it's time to go find your own way instead of trying to run circles around that lady. She ain't someone who'd take pity on you getting dizzy doing that."

With that, she walked off.

Grace stood by the lockers, her eyes darting from person to person as they walked past her. She closed her eyes, scrunched up her face and held her hand to the side of her head for a bit. Then she took a deep breath and made her way to the gym for Cheerio practice.


	30. Episode 15: Confessions, Pt I

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have reviewed, it really makes my day hearing your thoughts on my fic (: If you like it thus far, do share it with others! I'll be delighted to hear more opinions and feedback to improve my writing as well. This episode is part one of a two-parter that really digs deep into some personal issues for many of the glee club members, all this happening en route to Regionals. Hope y'all enjoy it! (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE FIFTEEN – "Confessions Pt. I"<strong>

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," said Will. He made the last tick on the paper before him, then looked up to see Rachel with a rather questioning look on her face.

"You asked to see me?" she said, tentatively.

"Have a seat, Rachel," said Will, gesturing to the chair before him.

Rachel sat down, her hands fidgety. "I totally understand, Mr. Schue."

"What?" Will looked confused.

"I totally understand if you would like to continue the winning formula of duets to Regionals," Rachel said, her eyes shut. "I'm ready for you to assign me a duet partner."

Will cleared his throat. "Well, regarding that..."

"I'll be okay if it's not Finn, but please tell him yourself, because I can't bear for him to misunderstand once again."

"Rachel? Open your eyes."

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, though Will despaired to see the anticipation in them.

"I was thinking..." He ran a hand through his curly hair. "I know this sounds unfair, but once you seniors graduate, there aren't many of the new ones left to carry the club, and none of them are truly very experienced."

Rachel sighed. "You want me to duet with Grace. But Mr. Schue, you know very well that two powerhouses duetting may actually ruin our chances because of a seemingly over-the-top performance. It was done back in 2001 by the Eldian High School Choir and it caused both those divas to lose their standing with the glee club because none of the members understood the idea of harmonic balancing. I thought you would have a better idea, Mr. Schue."

Will tried to gesture, but it turned out a little frantic. "I did sort of have a different idea, in that –"

"Well, Grace is a very talented girl, I admit, just that–" Rachel froze for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Faced with Rachel's horrified look, Will flashed a most plastic smile. "Let me think about it!"

"I can't believe he wants to trade away my senior year to give that silly ginger my stage time!" wailed Rachel, now in the counsellor's room with Emma staring at her wide-eyed. "Doesn't he realise how much this contributes to my NYADA dreams?"

Emma scrunched up her nose slightly at the mention of 'silly ginger', but took a deep breath and looked as kindly as possible at Rachel. "He hasn't made up his mind yet, Rachel..."

"Oh, but I know he has!" Rachel looked desperately at Emma.

"Well, on the bright side, there's a chance for you to really give it your all at Nationals."

"But what if we don't get through because – because the judges are ginger supremacists?" Emma flinched at Rachel's frankness. "Or that she blows the last note? She thinks she's so calm when it comes to pressure, but she's never really been on a stage belting her lungs out. All she knows is to flash some Ms. Universe smile and wave her arms and legs about in circles. That's not the makings of a star! I've already told her she can have her turn after we're gone – she can have all the solos she wants then!"

Rachel buried her face in her hands. "I've already compromised by sharing the school musical lead with her. Please, Miss Pillsbury..." She looked up and grabbed a startled Emma's hands. "Please tell Mr. Schue that I really _have_ to have the Regionals solo!"

Emma looked helplessly at her. She knew very well if she tried to speak up for Rachel, Will would know that Rachel had come to find her. She had been the one championing the other voices in glee club after all. "Well, you might come across as a little too – erm – desperate, if you know what I mean..."

Rachel burst into tears.

Emma hurriedly put the tissue box before Rachel. "I'm sorry, Rachel... but you have had many, many wonderful opportunities and you've done a really great job so far. But a good leader knows how to step back sometimes and give her fellow club mates a chance at the spotlight too..."

"That was what Sectionals was for, wasn't it?" cried Rachel, sniffling into a tissue. She gave a hiccup, then tried her best to calm down. "Miss Pillsbury, I don't mean to be a super whiny prat and I've really been trying my best to be a good leader. But you do know that Grace is also in cahoots with Coach Sylvester, and I can't let her take the lead when nobody in the glee club trusts her!"

"Well, would the others take up the lead then?"

"Mercedes said she's aiming for a Nationals slot," said Rachel, miserably. "And... this is going to sound really stupid, but if it were between Grace and any of the others, I would _have_ to pick Grace for the sake of winning. Isn't that just completely crazy?"

Emma stole a look at the case files on the side of her table. One of those sticking out happened to be that of Grace Lawrence's, but thankfully the name was hidden from Rachel's view.

"Rachel, you're a sensible girl," said Emma, gently. "I think deep down inside, you know what you have to do."

Rachel wiped her eyes.

"You've already achieved so much in McKinley, Rachel, you've got so much more to show than just being in the spotlight for one more time. And I'm sure you'll be able to find some way to rise up above this. Life's so much more, you know," said Emma, smiling.

Rachel bit her lip. If it was anybody else, somehow she thought she might be able to be that accommodating. But somehow letting Grace Lawrence have the spotlight was grating her nerves for some inexplicable reason. Was she afraid? No! How could Rachel Berry be afraid of that – that – well – _yeah, alright_, in some way, she _was_ a little worried that giving Grace any opportunity would mean upstaging herself...

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<em>

Rachel stood on the stage of the auditorium. She knew she was being melodramatic, but she wasn't going to let Grace Lawrence get her solo without realising what this really meant to her.

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

The glee club was seated before her. Rachel trained her gaze on Grace in particular, whose eyebrows shot up upon realising she was the target of the song.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass_

Rachel's emotions were shining through her words. Kurt looked thoughtfully at her.

_Like I'm made of paper_

Finn watched intently.

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper_

Mercedes threw a side look at Grace, who was looking a little confused.

_Like a skyscraper_

A smirk came onto Rachel's face as she sang,

_Go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear, yeah<br>Go run, run, run, yeah it's a long way down  
>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<em>

"Is she mocking me?" Grace whispered, skeptically. Quinn rolled her eyes.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass_

The music began to rise from the steady beat as Rachel raised her head.

_Like I'm made of paper, ohh..._

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper_

Santana glanced at Brittany in front of her, then bit her lip.

_Like a skyscraper_

Everyone clapped as Rachel took a bow, her eyes shining. Grace just kept on looking bewildered.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you think a butterfly clip will be too childish? Or should I just leave my hair as it is?" Tina rummaged in the clip box of the accessories store as she spoke. There hadn't been a lot of homework that day, so she decided that a trip to the shopping mall would do her some good. And what better companion to take but the most fashionable member of the glee club?

"I think," said Kurt, and he reached out for a hairband with a lovely silk bow, then placed it on Tina's head, "this is much better than a clip. Also, you're absolutely not going to wear any of those dark gothic dresses anymore, they age you horribly. I can't think why you were obsessed with them. We're going to the vintage store next and picking out brightly-coloured frocks to go with those nice brown highlights."

"I kind of miss my streaks," muttered Tina, as she looked into the mirror. "I guess this will have to do."

"I think it's pretty timely," said Kurt. "Goth was so three seasons ago. Get the 'band with the stripes. You'll get a polka-dot dress to match with it. Shapes, colours – I'm surprised, Tina, you're usually good with your fashion comments, but you never really apply them to yourself."

"I dress according to my mood," said Tina, with a sigh.

"You mean you have been _that_ depressed all this while?" Kurt winced.

"Well..." Tina fingered the hairband. "I figured since the beginning of the year it was time to shake things up a little. Hence, I let Santana do my hair. But – I kinda wanted to keep some of the dark look. Felt like it was a second skin."

Kurt eyed her thoughtfully. "Is something troubling you? I seem to remember you were a little messed up the last examination."

Tina cracked a weak smile. "Gee, I thought you had enough problems of your own."

Kurt didn't say anything; instead, he took the hairband out of Tina's hand and paid for it at the counter. Tina wanted to protest, but he waved it away. He took the package from the cashier, chucked it into Tina's bag, then took her arm in his and marched towards the vintage shop.

"I'm sorry," said Tina, humbly. "I didn't mean to, you know..."

"It's alright," said Kurt. "At least for now. I'm not really thinking too much about it at the moment. You haven't answered my question though."

Tina stopped walking. Kurt, surprised, turned to face her.

"I'm just – really, _really_, confused," said Tina. She swallowed, then deflated a little. "What happens if..." She held up her hands. "And I mean, you know, hypothetically – this is all just like some kind of _what if_ situation, if you know what I mean..."

"Tina," said Kurt, quietly. "What if?"

Tina looked at Kurt, slightly scared. "What if... when you truly love someone, but – but somehow inside of you, there seems to be..." She bit her lip, before continuing, "...someone else who means so much – that everytime you pass him, he – you just feel so _wretched_ seeing him alone... like you really want to be there for him as well?"

Kurt's eyebrows had furrowed together while listening to Tina speak. He leaned against the railing and drummed his fingers on it. "Tina, have you not gotten over Artie?"

Tina gasped. "Oh my God. Is it –" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Is it that obvious? I mean... I didn't even –"

Kurt shrugged. "Mercedes and I always thought you guys _belonged_ to each other. Until Mike Chang came into the picture and was the perfect gentleman, so we felt you were in good hands. If there's someone else, it has to be Artie, right? Besides, there seemed to be something going on between the two of you whenever you all sang duets..."

"Nothing," said Tina, breathing hard. "Nothing's going on."

"That's what they always say," said Kurt, dryly.

"I'm not cheating on Mike!" Tina covered her face. "Oh, Kurt, am I a really bad girlfriend? Mike's so good to me and yet I'm having all these weird thoughts – I just..."

"Well, at least you're being honest to someone else," said Kurt, still in the dry tone. "Unlike some people who are just complete frauds."

Tina drew her hands away from her face. "You're still thinking about it after all."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How can I not? I mean, geez – my heart's been shattered! The thing is, I don't believe it. I really don't. I may not have known Blaine for _that_ long, but there's no way in hell he'd be that cruel. But just seeing him standing before me and lying straight to my face with his hand around that bitch – I mean, that _girl_ – just sends me to boiling point!" His fists clenched. "Even if he's forced by circumstances, how could he ever think of doing that? How could he think that doing that would be a better option?"

"Are you really not going to talk to him at all?" Tina asked. "I really don' t think –"

"If there was something between us that he really found worth fighting for, then some of that fighting spirit should have shown itself by now," said Kurt, angrily. "Since he's chosen to hide, there's nothing I do or say that can really change things, is there?"

Tina cracked a sad smile. "Oh, Kurt."

Kurt pulled her into a one-arm hug. Tina didn't dare to tell him more – about her parents and her confused route in life, but at that moment, it did feel good to have somebody who did understand a little – even if it was just that little bit.

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did<em>

Tina's voice was a little shaky at the start as she stood in the middle of the choir room facing her glee club mates.

_I did... and you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless, I forgot  
>I did<em>

Mike chewed on his sweet, his expression flitting between confusion and thoughtfulness.

_And now when all is done, there is nothing to say  
>You have gone and so effortlessly<br>You have won and you can go ahead tell them_

She held the note a little longer, her eyes closed. Artie looked away.

_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the rooftops<br>Write it on the skyline  
>All we had is gone now<em>

Mike raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. Artie sighed.

_Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible... impossible...  
>Impossible... impossible...<em>

Kurt watched from the back, his lips pressed ever so tightly together. Beside him, Mercedes shot him a questioning look, but he shrugged in response. Finn and Rachel exchanged confused looks, while Puck folded his arms. Artie pushed his spectacles up, but still refused to look at Tina.

Tina repeated the first verse again. Her eyes darted from Mike to Artie, with an occasional glance at Kurt. She wasn't sure what she was really trying to express with this song, but with all the knots in her mind, it seemed like the perfect way to rant. Everything seemed like a huge jumble that was impossible to sort out. Mike was amazing, he really was. Why did it feel like something was missing though?

_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the rooftops<br>Write it on the skyline  
>All we had is gone now<em>

This wasn't referring to Mike. This was Artie and her – it was gone. Wasn't it? Shouldn't it be?

_Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible... impossible...  
>Impossible... impossible...<em>

She hoped? What could she possibly hope for?

The music drifted into the slow piano closing as she sang in her trademark raw voice,

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did<em>

As everyone clapped, Santana shook her head. "Every song that people have been singing has been so melancholy. This is insanely depressing."

"Do I sense an upbeat number from you then, Santana?" asked Will, with a grin.

"I'll prepare something for next practice," said Santana, getting up from her seat as Tina took her place. "All ready to blow all of you away for Regionals."

"That's not happening," said Grace, smugly. "I'm throwing my ticket in for solo and there's no way you're outsinging either Berry or me."

Rachel wasn't very sure whether to take that as a compliment; she merely folded her hands together primly.

"I'm – sorry?" Santana arched an eyebrow. "Is this another stupid diva-off thing? Because if it is, I have risen above all of you in that regard."

"These arguments are getting very, very old," Sam groaned.

"Actually, everyone, I have already decided who I want to give the solo to," said Will, standing up. "We don't have much time, and I hope you all can trust me to pick the best singer to sing at Regionals."

"Oh, puh-leese, it's not too hard to figure out who you _always_ pick," said Santana, dismissively.

Rachel stood up at once. "Well, this time it's going to be a refreshing choice for all of us and we should give the lead singer all our support."

"Yeah, Rachel, as always," said Artie, listlessly.

Will was startled by Rachel's sudden statement. "Rachel, I –"

"Mr. Schue," said Rachel, as earnestly as she could manage. "I respect your choice. I know you are going to pick Grace Lawrence – and I – I respect that."

Will couldn't stop staring at her as Rachel turned to a surprised Grace and held out her hand. "Congrats."

The whole glee club stared at Rachel.

"Wait, hold up, how did you know she was going to get picked?" asked Santana, frowning.

Rachel looked expectantly at Mercedes, who cleared her throat and said rather softly, "Both Rachel and I told Mr. Schue we would like to give Grace the chance."

Kurt held a hand to his chest as he regarded Mercedes suspiciously.

Will looked skeptically at Rachel, but she gave him a look which meant that he had to go along with what they had just said, so he nodded slightly. "Y-yes. Grace, would you like to take up the chance then?"

Grace hadn't expected Rachel to give up the fight so easily, nor had she expected that her attempted deal with Mercedes to trade off Regionals with Nationals had really been sealed. This was easier than expected! But yet, seeing Rachel obviously failing to mask her disappointment made her feel rather uncomfortable. She stood up awkwardly and took Rachel's hand. "Of course."

Rachel gave her a smile – albeit slightly forced – then returned to her seat. Grace watched as Finn put an arm around Rachel, while the rest of the glee club clapped a little reluctantly.

"C'mon, guys," said Rachel, her voice a little strained. "We all know that Grace sings beautifully, and she's definitely going to help us clinch this." She turned back to eye Grace, who was still standing in mild shock. "Right, Grace?"

"R-right." Grace wasn't really sure how to react now. Tina held out a hand to congratulate her, and she took it in a daze. She could literally feel Santana glaring daggers from the side and Kurt seemed to be judging her in some way or another with his eyes – however he managed to do it with his face tilted towards the front. But as Will began to outline their plan for Regionals, the smirk came creeping back onto her face. This was her moment, and she would take to the stage and shine.

She would be the new star of New Directions.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Karofsky rubbed his hands together, then wrung them. Then he twisted his fingers, untwisted them and began to drum them on his knees.

"Can you stop fidgeting?" demanded Santana, leaning lazily against the side of the sofa. They were now seated in the reception area of Figgins' office. Inside his office, Figgins was still on the phone and not ready to entertain them as of yet. Karofsky gave a nervous glance inside and went back to knotting his fingers.

"Did you hear me?" Santana threw Karofsky a cold look. "You're making me nervous too!"

"Well, I think we both have good reason to be nervous!" Karofsky growled. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

Santana took a deep breath, then looked away. "Please don't tell me you're not ready to do this. I can't have you backing out at this last minute. Your hormones are at my mercy."

Karofsky instinctively glanced up at the receptionist, but the woman was too busy answering calls. He then threw Santana a dirty look. "Watch your own back – girls don't wear frickin' beards!"

"Good, we're on the same page then," snapped Santana.

"Can't believe I let you talk me into doing this," muttered Karofsky. "Starting a PFLAG is as good as tattooing the letters G, A, Y on my forehead!"

"Oh, c'mon, who's the softie here?" Santana smirked. "Did you see your face when you were telling me about the mud-flinging words of gay midget's rich papa? You looked like you watched a puppy die."

Karofsky hissed.

"Don't need to see more puppies die," said Santana, curtly. "Also Kurt needs to see this travesty for himself, and since Blaine Anderson literally got himself smashed up in order not to let his darling kitty Kurt unsheath those lethal French-manicured claws on Azimio and co and get kicked out of school, this is the best way we can do to actually make sure that pair have a chance of survival."

"Yeah, which involves outing ourselves," said Karofsky, sneering. "Best. Plan. Ever."

"Well, I'm giving you a chance to walk off now and continue your miserable existence as Heterosexual Hulk."

Karofsky clenched his fists.

Santana hesitated. "You're not ready, are you?"

A grunt in response.

Santana scowled. "Fine. It's like the Bully Whips for you then. You'll be doing this as part of community service for calling me gay slurs."

Karofsky raised his eyebrows. "But you'd really do it? Because you want to?"

Santana gripped the edge of the sofa. "It's an excuse to jump out of this stinky closet. Homophobia's a ghost that passes through walls – doesn't make a difference which side you're on anymore."

Karofsky looked back at his hands. "Does glee club give you people some kind of superhuman courage?"

Santana laughed quietly. "Maybe. Some kind of self-reflective courage too."

"Miss Lopez? Mr. Karofsky?" The receptionist startled them out of their thoughts. "You may meet Principal Figgins now."

Santana and Karofsky exchanged looks, then took deep breaths.

"Excuse me?" Kurt blurted out, when Santana stood before the glee club, trying her best not to falter. "You what?"

"Did what you were too chicken to do, Silkskin," said Santana, smoothly. "I'm now taking my campaign for your rights even further, shouldn't you be giving me a standing ovation?" She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if you somehow stole Lawrence's voicebox at the same time."

Grace made a face, while Will looked at her reprovingly.

Kurt looked confused, then he narrowed his eyes. "Santana..."

"Alright, alright," said Santana, as casually as possible. "You're thinking that I'm trying to extort something from you in exchange. But can you believe it, Porcelain Doll? I'm not. Because I'm also doing this –"

Santana's resolve faltered a little now.

"Because of myself."

There was silence. Santana braced herself.

_Oh God. I can't believe I just did this. I can't believe – they're all judging me now. Look at them – look at Quinn, that holier-than-thou look on her face! And Grace – and... no, don't look at Brittany, DON'T..._

"Santana," Artie was the first to speak, surprising her, "actually, we already knew it."

Kurt's confusion melted away into a smile. To Santana's surprise, even Quinn was smiling. Grace remained expressionless, but at least there wasn't a damned smirk on that girl's face.

"Actually, I think you already knew we knew," said Mercedes, with a hint of a smile. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so brave."

"Very, very brave of you," said Rachel, her eyes shining. "Although choosing Karofsky as your partner is really questionable."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Community service on his part," said Santana, curtly. But her eyes were mainly on Brittany, whose own eyes were shining now.

The glee club broke into applause that began to rise in intensity, and soon, all of them – yes, even Grace – were crowding around Santana to hug her. Tina squeezed her hand while Finn gave her an encouraging pat on the back, simultaneously clapping Kurt on the shoulder as well.

Kurt whispered into Santana's ear, "I've got your back. If there's a slushie attack tomorrow, call me and I'll be there with my extremely absorbent finest cotton towel and ivory comb."

Santana smiled gratefully at him, with a tinge of bitterness that she hoped he would not detect. If only he really knew.

Brittany broke through the crowd of people, who slowly began to disperse as they noticed the intensity of the gaze between the two girls. Artie threw one last encouraging look at Santana, then wheeled off with the help of Puck. Santana stared after him, not quite sure what to make of it all, when a cold hand touched hers. She literally jumped back a step.

"Sorry," muttered Brittany, withdrawing her hand.

Santana shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. Brittany was going to say something that would hurt her. That Josie had been the one she could lean on when things were going bad. That Santana had deserted her.

Brittany looked at her intently. "I'm proud of you, San. I really am."

"Nothing to be," said Santana, gruffly. She turned towards the piano. "Just thought it was time."

"No, that's giving yourself too little credit for something that takes so much beyond courage," said Brittany, suddenly sounding extremely wise beyond her years. "I know you've hated the fact that you like girls and you've tried your best to hide it, but now that you're embracing your inner lebanism, I'm so happy."

Santana bit back a smile and tried not to think of what issues she might have with her parents regarding this. Neither of them were the type to take such things so matter-of-factly as Brittany now. But Brittany was behind her, and that mattered more to her than anything else. "I've – I've never hated the fact that I like girls, Britt." She turned around to face Brittany. "I've just always hidden the fact that –"

She closed her eyes. "God, Britt, I'm so, _so_, sorry. I've been a complete bitch all this while and I've made you miserable and hurt and..."

"I've hurt you too," said Brittany, seriously. "You know, I did play up my friendship with Josie a little to make you mad. But that was 'cos you made me mad first, really. You started playing house with Tina and I started to think you didn't like blonde Barbies anymore."

Santana was trying her best to control the tears, even though it felt like a huge load had fallen off her chest. "Brittany, you're not a blonde Barbie. You're so much more than that. When Tina told me how awful I've been treating you – what with cheerleading practices and Artie and Josie and all... I just thought about it and I felt so, _so_ frickin' terrible. I didn't mean to hurt you, Britt." She stared longingly at Brittany. "I was just so confused."

Brittany stared at her, then to Santana's surprise, pulled her into a deep hug. "Oh, Santana, I was so afraid that you didn't love me anymore. I was so afraid that your jealousy would become anger and then you'd just leave me alone."

Santana laughed amidst the tears that she couldn't control any longer. "You silly girl, how could I do that?"

Brittany released her and held her back at arm's length. "Are you sure about this though? It's going to be very miserable for – well, both of us, but you're going to take it really, really hard, you know."

Santana placed her hands on top of Brittany's on her shoulder. "I've thought about it for a long time, Brittany. I'm not going to deny who I am anymore, and I'm not going to deny you of yourself either. I've been horribly self-absorbed and it's taken me a long time to figure all this out, but I've had enough of hiding and lying and all the misery and pain. Would you – would you forgive me?"

Brittany giggled. "As long as you promise not to get jealous over my friends. I mean, Santana, come _on_..."

"You did date Artie even though you said you loved me," said Santana, grouchily.

"That was because you didn't want to sing Melissa Etheridge with me and wanted to go sing about rivers and mountains," said Brittany, pouting.

"Good grief, if I choose to duet with someone else next time, please don't have the same reaction." Santana was slightly alarmed.

Brittany grinned. Then the two of them leaned in and gave each other an extremely light peck on the lips before embracing tightly once again.

"Yay!" The whole glee club came bursting back through the doors, startling Santana. Brittany beamed and cheered as Tina ran into her arms, while Quinn gave Santana a little spin.

"So, you owe us that upbeat song now, Santana," said Will, with a wink.

"I..." Santana winced. "I wasn't planning to be _that_ positive today, to be honest."

"Oh, don't worry," said Will. "I'm sure our musicians could kick your song up a few notches, couldn't they?"

The musicians, including Brad the pianist, all nodded. Santana grinned as the music started up – a melancholy ballad now transformed into a bossa nova song that had everybody bopping gently as she began to sing,

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I could offer you a warm embrace_

Santana reached out to hug Brittany with one arm.

_To make you feel my love_

With another arm, Santana pulled Kurt closer to her. Kurt's eyes were shining as he held onto her and began to harmonise along with her,

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<em>

On her own, she twirled over to Mike and Tina, who gave her a tight hug each,

_I know you haven't made up your mind yet  
>But I would never do you wrong<em>

The glee club began to sing _'Ooohh-'_ to accompany her.

_I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong<em>

Brittany smiled.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>

Artie took both Santana and Brittany's hands and linked them together once again. To his surprise, Santana leaned down and gave him a kiss on the side of his head, prompting him to blush.

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<em>

Santana couldn't help but smile gratefully at everyone around her.

_To make you feel my love_

The glee club burst out into cheers once again as Santana buried her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone fell silent as they regarded the girl by the door. Santana's smile faded. Mike's eyes lit up.

"Josie?" Finn blurted, startled.

Josie took in the sight that was Santana and Brittany, raised her eyebrows slightly, then looked awkwardly at the rest. "I was wondering... if you all would still be taking in new additions at this point in time?"

Santana gaped, but Brittany responded first. "But I thought you were busy with dance."

"I – I really like being with you guys," said Josie.

"The last time you were here, we had a full-out catfight," said Santana, snidely. Brittany squeezed her hand tightly.

"Erm..."

_(Flashback)_

"You keep staring at the field. Them jocks there? They smell like pigsties filled with rotten eggs and skunk poop. That's like, a million times more radioactive than radios." Mack gave Josie a side-eye.

Josie rolled her eyes as she leant back against a pole. The rest of them puffed away happily beside her and she cringed.

"C'mon, lady," said Sheila. "What's troubling yo' pretty little head?"

Before Josie could answer, Ronnie crowed, "I'mma knowin' it first! She's got her eyes on that big choirboy."

Josie wanted to protest, but Mack grinned. "Aw, ain't that cute. But he's lost his heart to that girl who literally dresses like she just stepped out of some cheesy old Christmas wallpaper."

Josie huffed. "I'm not about to break them up, please."

"Oh, but they ain't married, girl, there's no harm showing your charm to that boy," said Sheila.

"He's immune to it," said Josie, rather grouchily. She had had enough of her dad ranting at home about stuff her mom had left behind and had really spent less than an hour inside the house before storming out once again.

"That's 'cos you're always such a fleeting presence," said Ronnie, solemnly. "You need to be more consistently beside him and show him how much you care."

"That's... that's just wrong," said Josie, beginning to feel awkward. "And besides, I'm so busy with my dance finals."

"C'mon, Little Miss Perfect, I'm sure you can handle just a few weeks of practice. It's their regionals competition then, I heard," said Mack. "You go in, show 'em what you can do and show 'em you can be their star wattage."

"I just go in there like that?" Josie asked, in disbelief. "They wouldn't buy it! And – and it's joining them for the wrong reasons, I –"

"Aw, lady, you can sing, you love singing, that ain't a bad reason to join them," said Mack, smirking. "You're in for all the right reasons, trust me.

"Lookie, those boys are coming out!" Sheila shoved a shocked Josie out from behind the stands, only for her to bump straight into...

Mike Chang.

"Whoa!" Mike leapt back a step. "Oh, hey, Josie!"

"Hey!" Josie replied, breathlessly. "Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

Mike peered behind her. "Were you just hiding under there?"

"Me? Uhh, no! I was taking, uhh, a shortcut," said Josie, brightly. She looked around, but the boys had already trudged past. Her heart sank.

Mike looked at her intently. "Looking for someone?"

"No, not really," said Josie. Then she broke into a smile. "Are you all doing anything special for glee club tomorrow?"

Mike grinned. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Josie's smile widened. "It might be surprisingly special."

_ (End flashback)_

"I just thought that... I really love singing too, and your spirit while performing really caught onto me," said Josie. "If you all are really busy, I don't really have to..."

"We'll be happy to hear you!" said Mike, with a big smile on his face, now that he knew what Josie meant by 'surprisingly special'. Tina looked at him, slightly surprised, then shrugged her shoulders.

"It'll be really nice to hear you sing, Josie," said Will, nodding. "I'm glad you decided to give us a try."

Finn looked at Rachel, who folded her arms, while Brittany slipped a hand round Santana's waist. Santana relaxed a little, then rolled her eyes. "Oh, hurry up then, we've got a _competition_ to prepare for instead of waiting for little Disney princesses to brush their hair and sing till the birds come tying ribbons around them."

Everyone filed back to their seats. Josie whispered to the guitarist, who began to strum as she walked to the middle to sing in her crystal-clear voice,

_Baby,  
>Now that I've found you, I won't let you go<br>I built my world around you  
>I need you so, baby even though<br>You don't need me now_

Only Will had heard Josie's voice before; the rest were staring in surprise. Everyone knew Josie could dance, but who knew she possessed a voice of an _angel_. The ethereal nature of her voice somehow had a certain strength that made her singing very uplifting indeed. Even Grace sat up straight while listening to her.

_Baby,  
>Now that I've found you, I won't let you go<br>I built my world around you  
>I need you so, baby even though<br>You don't need me, you don't need me  
>No, no...<em>

Mercedes and Sam exchanged glances, in which Sam smiled thinly.

_Baby, baby,  
>When first we met<br>I knew in this heart of mine_

Josie locked gazes with Finn, who twisted his mouth a little awkwardly in response.

_That you were someone I couldn't forget  
>I said right, and abide my time<em>

Rachel placed her hand on Finn's and he put his arm around her. Josie dragged her gaze away towards Mike Chang instead, who was swaying a little.

_Spent my life looking for that somebody  
>To make me feel like new<br>Now you tell me that you want to leave me  
>But darling, I just can't let you<em>

Kurt crossed his legs and looked away. Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and began to sway along with the music while Josie smiled and side-stepped.

_Baby,  
>Now that I've found you, I won't let you go<br>I built my world around you  
>I need you so, baby even though<br>You don't need me, you don't need me  
>No, no...<em>

She ended with a curtsey, and everyone couldn't help but put their hands together. It was very sweet and beautiful, and how could they possibly reject someone who sang like this and wanted to be a part of them? Rachel still didn't look very happy, but she clapped anyway. Josie's smile deepened when she noticed that Finn was beaming too.

From outside the classroom, Sue Sylvester was watching through the window on the door. Her lip curled as she stormed off.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Coach?" Grace knocked on the door tentatively.

"Have a seat, Gracie," said Sue, who looked more interested in the cactus on her table than her visitor. She eyed it for a while, gave it a few sprays of water, then turned it around a few times.

"Coach?" Grace asked, after a while. "You wanted to say something?"

"Not really," said Sue.

Grace's eyes darted around uncomfortably.

"Oh yes, I suppose I did have something to say," said Sue, peeling off her glasses and leaning back in her seat. "Except that I think this cactus needs more attention from me than you do – you've been doing a really good job of surviving on your own, haven't you, Gracie? I think I might want to get some extra-special fertiliser for this cactus later on. It's still a bit weak."

Grace opened her mouth, then shut it.

"Very good, some measure of understanding there," said Sue, getting up from her seat. "You see, Gracie, not only have you not managed to bring down the glee club, all you have succeeded in doing is to make them more united and even got themselves a new singer. Bravo, Grace, you've achieved so much more in a half a year than any of us have ever done, including Schuester himself!"

"Coach Sylvester, I–"

"Let me break it down for you, Little Madeline," and Sue leaned towards Grace, "this little adventure in the glee club is not something you go run off and explore on your own. There's nothing in it for you. So you can be a little star, but you need to choose who you want to be a star for, and what it means to you."

Grace looked confused.

"The date for the glee club Regionals happens to be a very auspicious date indeed," said Sue, straightening back up. "I've already consulted my fengshui master, tarot card expert ex-hookup and of course, my own amazing instinct, that it is a very good date for Cheerio rehearsal for our own Regionals as well."

Grace's eyes widened.

"Remember my special gilded Cheerio Star outfit?" Sue pointed at said outfit which was hanging next to one of the Cheerio trophies. "It's waiting for you, its star. So let me know which star you'd like to be." With that, she went back to her chair. "Now get the hell out of my office before I decide to murder this cactus for its useless, unaesthetic nature. Who says cacti don't need water, huh?"

Grace took her leave, but she could hardly breathe. She caught sight of Rachel fiddling with her locker, swallowed, then turned in a different direction, only to bump straight into Shawn Reilly.

"Whoa, watch where you're–" Shawn stared at Grace, whose eyes were now red-rimmed. "Hey, you're the head Cheerio or something like that." He smiled. "Are you–"

"I'm s-sorry, I need to g-go to..." blubbered Grace. "Just... just leave me..." And she closed her eyes and waved about blindly. "Just..."

"Hey, come on," said Shawn, his smile melting into concern as he took her by the arm. He led her to an empty classroom and sat her down there, where she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, quietly.

Grace shook her head.

Shawn hesitated. "You came out from Coach Sylvester's office. I'm guessing she was being mean to you or something?"

Grace rubbed at her face absent-mindedly. "I don't know what to do... I'm just – sorry, I can't..."

"Don't be sorry."

Grace sniffed. "You're so nice. I can't think why people have been saying otherwise."

Shawn frowned.

"I mean..." Grace's eyes widened, then she groaned. "I totally didn't mean that, I was just..."

"It's okay," said Shawn, surprisingly. "I'm used to it. I got that a lot in my old school too. I don't really care. I just do what the hell I want to do and be who the hell I want to be. I know I'm talented and that's all that matters." He narrowed his eyes at Grace. "I'm guessing that's sorta what you're struggling with?"

Grace eyed him miserably. "How do you know?"

Shawn shrugged.

"I feel awful," said Grace. "I shouldn't even be, but I feel so awful. Why is being a star so hard?"

"It's supposed to make you feel good," said Shawn, chuckling. Then he turned serious. "Is it that hard for you?"

"When I'm supposed to choose between being a star for one side as opposed to another when – argh, this is just sick!"

Shawn hesitated, then he placed a hand on hers, startling her. "A lot of people like to make things hard for others by placing expectations on them. They want to use you to achieve their own dreams. But it's your dreams that matter the most. It's your dreams that will take you out of this small little town and launch you somewhere else. You're a glee club member too, aren't you?"

Grace blushed furiously. "You know?"

"I just don't know your name."

"Grace. Grace Lawrence. And you don't need to tell me yours."

"I know," said Shawn, with a wink. "Hard for people around here not to know who I am anymore."

Grace cracked a smile. "Thank you, Shawn."

Shawn nodded, returning the smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow."

Kurt sat at the side of the table looking at Karofsky and Santana before him, heads bent over some files. "You know what, first of all, I must say I'm really impressed by your initiative and courage." He looked intently at Karofsky. "Especially you, Dave."

"Shut up, Hummel," was the response.

Kurt cleared his throat. "First step to civility."

Karofsky clenched his fist. "I'm not here for cheesy talk, okay?"

"But you really do surprise me," Kurt continued. "I thought you really wouldn't be ready."

"He's here for community service," said Santana, not looking up from the file. "He's perfectly straight."

Kurt frowned. "I don't –"

"You don't have to get it, Mr. Perfect Capital-G-Gay," growled Karofsky. "If you haven't realised, the case we're dealing with today is a matter of severe proportions and not some fancy show debate on the merits of being frickin' _open_!"

"Right," said Kurt, breathing a little too heavily. "You'd be a surprise addition to a debate team, really. I mean," he raised his hands as Karofsky scowled further, "I'm sorry. So..." He eyed the file. "Is there another closeted gay in McKinley that we have to deal with?"

"It's the parents we have to deal with."

"Parents..." Kurt raised his hand. "My father is available for counselling. I mean, as a counsellor."

There was a knock on the door. Principal Figgins opened the door and beamed. "Very well done, Miss Lopez and Mr. Karofsky, I'm very pleased with your initiative. Mr. Hummel, you're here as well!" His beam diminished a little.

"Had to lend some support to brethren," said Kurt, smiling. He caught sight of Karofsky's scowl once again and adjusted his suit a little. "I mean, lend some support to those that we are about to help."

"This is a difficult case though," said Figgins, hesitantly. He eyed Santana, but she nodded her head. Then Figgins opened the door wider and gestured to some guests outside. "Please."

"I don't understand what this is about," said a voice from outside. It sounded vaguely familiar to Kurt, but he didn't think he could really place a face to the voice. "I thought we were here to discuss my son's transfer."

_Oh, parents in denial,_ thought Kurt. _Stage one._

"I'm prepared to launch them into stage two," he whispered to Santana, who looked slightly bewildered. "Watch me."

"Well..." Figgins sounded rather helpless, but Kurt took it upon himself to march towards the door to greet the parents of this poor kid. If only Santana had let him read the case file just now so that he could have an idea of what situation this was and who he was about to talk to...

Kurt froze.

Robert and Irene Anderson stood before him, one pair of eyes widening and the other narrowing.

Kurt's lips went dry. He smacked them in a bid to attempt to say something, but nothing was coming out.

What was this about?

Robert Anderson's eyes darted towards Figgins with what had to be rage in them.

Finally, Kurt choked out,

"H-hi."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Demi Lovato – "Skyscraper"<em> (Rachel)  
><em>Shontelle – "Impossible"<em> (Tina)_  
>Bob Dylan – "Make You Feel My Love" <em>(Santana ft. Kurt)  
><em>Alison Krauss – "Baby Now That I've Found You"<em> (Josie)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There will still be an interlude separating "Confessions - Pt. I" and "Confessions - Pt. II". For the second part, more secrets keep spilling out! Emma would be busy trying to mop them all up if she knew what was going to happen :O


	31. N: Tina & Mike

**A/N:** A little warning - if you're a Tike fan, this chapter is going to be rather harsh, so either prepare yourself or don't read!

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE N: Tina &amp; Mike<strong>

Tina threw her bag onto the grass and darted across the playground to the swing. She swiped the seat with her gloves, then sat down with a bump and began to swing herself.

"Here," said Mike, walking up towards her. He gave her a light push, and Tina broke into a smile as the cold wind rushed past her face.

"It's been a good day," she said.

Mike smiled too. "Santana?"

"I'm really happy for her. She's been really miserable all this while and it's been so hard for her trying to decide what's the best thing to do – just seeing her so happy with Brittany earlier on was really the icing on the cake. I mean, I don't know what will go down between her and her parents, but at least she's being true to herself," said Tina, beaming.

Mike's smile dissipated. "But it's not going to be very nice if she falls out with her parents."

Tina's expression turned thoughtful. "Is that why you're giving up on applying to dance school?"

Mike sighed.

"You should sit too," said Tina, her hair flying upwards as Mike gave her another push. "It's therapeutic."

Mike let go of her and took a seat, but he didn't swing. Tina noticed him in the corner of her eye and slowed down. "Mike?"

"That song you sang on Monday," said Mike, quietly.

Tina stopped swinging altogether. Her feet scrabbled on the ground as she came to a stop.

"Was it – have I–" Mike scratched his head. "Okay, give me a moment to word this."

Tina's heartbeat was racing, but oddly enough, she was able to calm it down in the time that Mike was thinking.

"Is something wrong with us, Tina?" he finally asked.

From the way Tina didn't look too surprised, he winced. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Mike couldn't help sounding desperate. "I feel like we're _supposed_ to be happy, but lately I look at you and I don't know what's going on in your mind. I feel like a terrible boyfriend."

"It's not you, Mike," said Tina, gently. She gripped the swing rope tightly as she tilted her head backwards to look at the sky. "You've been perfect, beautiful, wonderful. You're an _awesome_ boyfriend."

Mike's eyebrows furrowed together.

There was a long silence before Tina finally looked at him. "You know how you always tell me you can see the big picture ahead? And how I'm always a part of it?"

Mike's eyes crinkled ever so slightly.

Tina bit her lip. "I – I don't always see it."

Mike looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure how to put it.

"It's a really lovely picture."

"If there's something I can do, or that I can try to–"

"Don't you see, Mike?" Tina's voice was shaking. "It's me. It's me who isn't sure about anything. You've done so much for me and yet, all I see before me is a haze."

Mike took a deep breath. "Is it Artie?"

Tina jerked slightly.

Mike's grip on the swing rope tightened. "It _is_ him." He smirked bitterly. "I wanted to trust you so badly that I even championed your Sectionals duet with him."

"Nothing went down between us," said Tina, flatly, but her voice was quivering slightly. "I swear."

Mike let out a cloud of breath. "That's because nothing has ever changed, has it?"

"Mike..."

"You're always looking at him when you're not looking at me. He's always on hand to meet your gaze. You think I don't notice that? I wish I wasn't so sensitive and all of that just flew by, but I don't know why I keep having this funny feeling that the two of you seem to be able to have some kind of conversation just by dodging each other's glances, it's just so – _so weird_, and I–"

"Mike."

"I have – all this while – I just – I mean, have I not treated you so much _better_ than he has ever–"

"_Mike!_"

Mike rubbed his face, breathed in deeply, then shook his head. "Right. Out of line. I meant to say..."

"You have," said Tina, with a bitter smile. "That's the worst part. You have treated me so much better. It doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Mike felt a stab of pain in his middle, but refused to let it show on his face. Artie was a great friend, but there was no doubt that there was a surge of anger, jealousy and yet, God help him, _resignation_ towards the boy. It was like his starting line had already been too far behind to even play catch-up because no matter how much Tina's and Artie's paths diverged, at least they were running _alongside_ each other.

That truly pained him to realise. All this while, he had wanted to be the better man and keep on trying no matter what.

"I love you, Mike," Tina whispered. "I really, honestly do." And she did. Mike was every bit of the man a girl could hope for.

Except she couldn't dislodge her ties with a certain kindred spirit enough to look Mike in the eyes and feel that same, tingling connection.

What the hell was she doing? Or rather, what had she done?

"Damn it, Tina," said Mike, his voice low and hollow. This was what made trying to be there for her so difficult. "You need to stop saying these sentences that have qualifiers to it. Like you love me, but you love him more."

Tina's breath caught in her throat. She was being unfair – she knew it. She closed her eyes and twisted her lips. "You know, I wish it was that simple as me not getting over him. But it's a lot more than that."

Mike lifted his head a little.

"I'm just really confused with my life right now," Tina continued. "I want to help you mould your future but I don't even know anything about my own! I just don't see anything ahead for me, I feel so useless, so listless..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Mike, helplessly. "Hasn't it been your dream to be on–" He trailed off. "You have a chance, Tina. You're talented enough."

"I don't feel that drive," said Tina, quietly. "You don't have it either and I can't afford any ounce of that kind of strength for you. And our parents... every time we sit down with them, I feel like there's a path drawn out ahead that neither of us want to take. I know we're supposed to honour our parents and stuff like that. But when my mom used to tell me that she'd support me in whatever I do, and have her turn around now to tell me she expects more out of me? It hurts, Mike. I'm just not sure anymore." She fiddled with her fingers. "The worst part? I don't feel like we're holding hands there."

Mike looked away.

"I'm sorry, Mike."

"No," he said, his voice slightly thick, "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I let this happen. I wasn't there to hold your hand..."

"It was me..." Tina began, her voice now hoarse.

"Tina," said Mike, getting up from the swing and looking directly at her. She could see how red his eyes were now. "You're a wonderful, amazing girl who always wishes the best for everyone. It's that good-natured and loving spirit of yours that drew me to you, that made me love you so much. I just think it's time you thought carefully for yourself. What you want, what you need and what you need to do. Whatever your decision, I'll be supportive of you, okay?"

It was possibly the best and worst thing Tina had ever heard, and there was no stopping the tears from running down her cheeks as Mike walked away from the playground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh boy, this was hard to write. As much as I ship Artina, I think Tike has a very beautiful relationship so I've tried to make it as real as possible. Till the next chapter!


	32. Episode 16: Confessions, Pt II

**A/N:** Fairly dramatic and intense chapter! One of the scenes was my favourite to write - I've been looking forward to write it since I planned out the story quite a while ago. Hope you will enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Also, I planned to use one of the songs way before it appeared on season 3's first episode, so forgive me if it has ended up similar to canon! Do let me know your thoughts on this episode :D

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE SIXTEEN – "Confessions Pt. II"<strong>

Kurt sat alone in the conference room, his gaze darting between the painting on the wall and his iPhone on the table. He regarded the painting once more – an abstract rendering of fiery colours, and thought how the red was a perfect tone underlying the scene that had just taken place.

_(Flashback)_

_"It appears that we have made a wasted trip here, Mr. Figgins," said Robert Anderson, tearing his glare away from a shell-shocked Kurt. "I only wish to discuss my son's transfer and nothing more."_

_"Sir," said Principal Figgins, in a valiant attempt to sound stern and determined. "I have received reports from a few of my students that your son was attacked by bullies in the school, and as much as it pains me to discover this, I will be conducting an investigation and will deal with the culprits accordingly. At the same time, these students have also come together to form a group to help you to – err – come to terms with your son's – err – identity, and..."_

_"What?" Robert stared back at Kurt, whose eyes were wide open. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"It's not his doing," said Santana, curtly, as she emerged from behind Kurt. Karofsky came after, rather sullenly and reluctantly._

_"You!" Irene gasped, pointing a finger at Karofsky._

_"So is this what McKinley is about? Spinning false tales about my son and trying to iron things out in complicated fashion?" Robert seethed. "Things are not as complex as it seems, Mr. Figgins, I just want to–"_

_Kurt was bewildered. "What is going on?"_

_"Well, sir," said Karofsky, ignoring Kurt. "This is precisely why the PFLAG has asked you to come."_

_Irene paled. Without another word, Robert grabbed Irene's hand and they stalked off._

_Principal Figgins looked at Santana and Karofsky helplessly, while Kurt just stared after them._

_(End Flashback)_

Kurt grabbed the iPhone and began to dial furiously. He put the phone to his ear, trying to steady his heartbeat at the same time, but failed to.

On the fourth ring, his call was picked up. "Hello?"

The familiar voice of Blaine Anderson sent tingles down his spine. Kurt took a deep breath before he replied, "Hello."

There was a pause. "Yes?"

He could ask. All the questions he had been dying to ask. All the questions that could dissolve the problems between them. He could ask how Blaine was – how the hell had he been. What the hell was wrong with him and his parents? What had really transpired? How – why did Blaine get a girlfriend?

Did he still love Kurt?

He felt as if everyone – including Santana and Karofsky – had a better inkling of the answers than he, _Blaine's (ex-)boyfriend_, ever knew, and that hurt him more than anything.

"Just do it," said Kurt, in a rush.

"Huh?"

"Just make sure your parents do it. The transfer, I mean. Whatever. Fast, stat."

Silence. Then a heavy breath. "Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes, I do," said Kurt, gritting his teeth. "I don't want to see you or your parents anymore."

"Wait... you saw my parents?"

Kurt shut his eyes. "Go back to fancy Dalton. The blazer suits you more. Everything there suits you more." His voice was cracking and he was ashamed of it. "Just don't ruin anymore people's lives, that's all. And stop singing at Gaps or in the common rooms at Christmas, it cheeses shoppers out of their sale moods."

There was another pause. "I don't want to," said Blaine, his voice faint at the other end.

"Why not?" Kurt held back a snort. "Are you out to torture me? You think you can just waltz back into McKinley and pretend that nothing has happened? Well, sorry, I can't pretend nothing has happened. So unless you want to be considered a bully in the emotional sense, you really should get the hell out of Lima and go back to Westerville."

_"Blaine?"_ A girl's voice cut through.

Kurt's heart stilled.

_"What?"_ Blaine yelled back.

_"Is this supposed to go in the drawer? I mean..."_

_"Cheryl, I'm on the phone."_

_"Oh, right. Get your sorry ass back here when you're done. Your room's a god-damned sty!"_

Blaine sighed. "Hello?"

"And go back to your girlfriend," said Kurt. He sounded like a complete mess and Blaine didn't care. Why should he care _anymore_? "Goodbye."

"Wait! Kurt?"

Kurt's hands involuntarily pressed against the phone.

"I'll... see you at Regionals. The Warblers are gonna be there too, yeah. But no, not seeing you on stage, just, well..."

Kurt pulled the phone away and shut it. Then he leant back in his chair and let out a puff of breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's really cool of you, you know," said Finn, as he walked down the hallway with Rachel on his arm. "To let Grace have the solo at Regionals."

"Well," said Rachel, a little stiffly, "it's the most I could do for the glee club in my final year. Besides," she sighed a little, "she is really good."

Finn beamed. "I'm proud of you."

Rachel broke into a smile. Along the way, Josie walked by and gave them a friendly wave. Rachel turned back to glance at her before looking back at Finn, who was also looking at Josie.

"Finn?"

"What? Yeah!" Finn looked back, slightly dazed.

Rachel frowned. "Are you okay?"

Finn saw the Skanks at the end of the corridor and watched as they passed each other something. He was pretty sure those things were cigarette packs.

"Finn?" Rachel repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, sorry, I just remembered that I forgot to take something from my locker," said Finn, at once. "My jacket."

"Oh. What's wrong with this one?" Rachel tugged at his arm.

"No, umm, I need to wash the other one," said Finn, a little pleased with himself for reacting so quickly. "See you at the parking lot!"

Rachel nodded and smiled as Finn took off. He tried to find Josie, but couldn't. Instead, he bumped into Mike.

"Whoa!" Mike frowned. "What's with people rushing about these days?"

"Sorry!" Finn looked around, but still couldn't find Josie. "Uhh, did you see where Josie went?"

Mike looked surprised. "You looking for her? She should be heading for her external dance class now."

"Oh, right," said Finn. Then he blinked and stared at Mike. "Do you – do you talk to her often?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Occasionally. We're choreographing a routine with Brittany for Regionals, so we've had coffee and so on."

"Is she, uhh, okay?" Finn gestured a little.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "You – know?"

Finn felt like it was more likely that he should be uttering that phrase, but he didn't want to create any misconception that he was supposed to know Josie better than anyone else or something, so he just nodded. "Yeah, met her when she had a bad day once."

"Rough for a girl," said Mike. "But I think she's doing okay. Doesn't want to talk too much about it though."

"Listen," said Finn, "I've seen her hang out with those Skanks before." Mike's eyes widened. "And we all know what the Skanks are like. If you see her often, just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, yeah?" Finn drew back. "I mean, you know, we're in glee club and all. Gotta have each other's backs."

Mike nodded. "Yup, I get it. I'll keep a lookout then."

"Thanks, buddy. Now I gotta go before Rachel throws a snowball fit for leaving her in the cold."

Mike laughed, though the laugh didn't quite reach his eyes. "That wouldn't be pretty. See you later!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"If you're ordering one of those drinks with extra content, and by content I don't mean fat, I can handle my own order, thank you very much," said Tina, eyeing Santana suspiciously as they stood in line at the Lima Bean.

"What nonsense," said Santana. "You can't even differentiate latte from mocha."

"_What?_ Excuse me, I'm –"

"Mint white chocolate skinny latte, and an extra creamy cappuccino. _Really_ layer on the cream for that one."

"Santana!" Tina gasped, in horror.

"What? You didn't want extra _non-fat_ content, so I just got what you wanted."

"It's okay," said another voice, and Tina and Santana turned to see Artie wheel up towards them. Puck sauntered up behind them and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Artie grinned. "Puck got me something I didn't want either. _Green tea frappe_..." He glared at Puck, who smirked. "What the hell." Then he looked back at Tina. "I know you're cool with that. Exchange?"

"Knowing Santana, 'extra creamy' might also be a codeword for something else," Tina warned.

Artie shrugged and handed over his coffee. Tina took the coffee from the barista and handed it over to him. By the time they looked back at their respective partners, they realised that Puck and Santana had already scurried away to another end of the coffee shop and looked engaged in what seemed to be a very sarcastic conversation. At once, Tina felt uncomfortable as she looked back at Artie, who was smiling benignly.

"After you?"

Artie had never really been a gentleman; he was awkward and hasty, often stringing together a whole bunch of words that had bubbled up in his throat and afterwards, he would regret terribly that his tongue had been so loose. Sometimes, he was confident of what he said because he truly believed in it, but it didn't always go down too well on other people's side. Artie tried to be more sensitive after he realised how much he was hurting people with it – yeah, well, maybe Brittany had a part to play in it considering the look she had on her face when he had called her 'stupid' was rather heartbreaking – but it was fairly tiring for someone who wasn't all that used to it.

Still, whenever Tina and him were alone, he couldn't help but feel a little stiff and formal, like a gentleman.

Tina walked over to the window seat and removed one chair so that Artie could wheel in comfortably. She sat down and stirred her coffee, looking at everywhere except for him. Artie opened his mouth, frowned, then shut it again. What could he possibly say?

As it was, he didn't really have to say anything, because the person seated behind Tina stood up a little too vehemently and knocked into Tina's chair. Tina, so lost in her reverie, had hardly any time to react – the coffee was bumped out of her grip and sent flying straight into Artie's face and sweater.

"Oh my God, Artie!" Tina gasped, immediately reaching out to straighten the cup.

Artie pulled away his coffee-stained glasses as Tina ran to get napkins. She returned and began frantically dabbing the papers all over him.

"Uhh..." Artie leant back and tried to control Tina's flailing. "I – I think I can handle it!"

Tina jerked back, the napkins dropping from her hands. "God, I'm so sorry, Artie!"

Artie chuckled and lumped the napkins all onto the table. Then he looked around awkwardly. "Can you uhh... pull down my shirt for me? I'll take off the sweater. It's – heavy with coffee now."

"Right. Right..." Tina leant over – a little too closely – and held onto the edges of his white shirt as he stretched and pulled the sweater over his head. By the time he had gotten it off and put his spectacles back on, he saw that Tina was flushing red as she slipped back in her chair.

"Your shirt's stained a little too," she moaned. "I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

"It's okay," said Artie, brightly. "Nobody really cares if geeky-looking people have coffee stains on them."

"You're gonna catch a chill without a sweater," protested Tina.

"I've got a spare one in my bag," said Artie. "Remember? I mean, even though we seldom get slushied that much anymore."

"Right," said Tina, and she stared mournfully at her coffee cup.

"I'll get you another."

"No, no, it's okay," said Tina. "I might just spill it again and then you'll have to take off–" Her face turned a brighter shade of red.

"I guess not then," said Artie, calmly. "Wouldn't want Mike to come after me for being an exhibitionist."

He regretted it the moment he said it. _See, Artie? Loose tongue again!_

Tina stared at him for a moment too long.

Artie arched an eyebrow. _Okay, you've done it now._

"It's okay," said Tina, looking down at her fingers as she rubbed them. "It's – it's over."

Artie looked confused. "What's over?"

Tina sighed. "Nothing. Look, I've got to go," she said, a smile creeping back on her face. "Catch up with you another time, yeah?"

"Tina..." But she had already gone. The next thing Artie knew, Puck and Santana were walking over, the latter with a completely bewildered expression on her face.

"Look, Wheely-boy, it was all perfectly set up," said Santana, as she stood before him. "I didn't even factor in that coffee spill, so you got lucky she got her hands on you. But how the hell did you even mess _that_ up?"

"What are you talking about?" Artie was bewildered.

"Hello, are you just plain dumb or completely moronic?" Santana waved her hands about. "She just broke up with Mike Chang and this is your golden opportunity! But no... you had to open that big mouth of yours and say something stupid again, didn't you?"

"I don't have a big – wait, what?" Artie's eyes widened. "She what?"

Santana rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated snort before walking off.

"But I–"

"Dude, I wish I could give you tips," said Puck, solemnly, "but if the kind of guy Goth Girl likes is either Changster or you, I'm not really sure what she's looking out for. Anyways, I wish you the best of luck. You're the man at getting the girls. I mean, _girl_." With that, he left too.

Artie just sat there gaping.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"No."

Quinn stared at Sue, who continued barking orders that reverberated around the field. The Cheerios were moving into formation, but Quinn remained rooted to the ground as she stared in shock, trying to process what Sue had said earlier on.

_"Rehearsal for Regionals are on Monday and this is what you're showing me? You all look like those stripped mannequins in fashion stores that have lost a limb and have been tossed out in the dark back alley! Cut those strings and give me some LIFE!"_

"Coach Sylvester!" yelled Quinn.

Sue stopped shouting instantly and turned a cold gaze on Quinn. "What is it, Q?"

"Monday rehearsal?" Quinn stared at her. "It was supposed to be on Friday. The end of the week. That's why we're leaving some energy for those extra practices."

"Sorry, lady, did you not get the memo at the start of – oh right, you quit us for a while." Sue pursed up her lips. "Well, the year you weren't around, it was torched into the Cheerio Constitution that whatever I say at any point in time is the truth, so I'm looking for adaptability here."

Quinn's eyes glinted. "It's the glee club Regionals."

"Yes, of course it is."

Quinn gasped. The last time this happened, it had not made Sue Sylvester look good at all when her top three cheerleaders turned their backs on her. But now...

"Coach, you're not making us choose again."

"Us? Oh no, no, it's a _you_ question," said Sue, calmly. "Grace has already made a choice. Right, Grace?"

Quinn was boiling; her _co-captain_ knew about this all along? Why had Sue chosen to tell Grace instead of her? And why had Grace not told her? Was that flaming redhead out to _shame_ her? And what was the meaning of choosing the Cheerios over glee club so nonchalantly? What was _that_ supposed to mean? How stupid Quinn was for even being the slightest bit conflicted? How could she–

"Grace?" Sue repeated, now annoyed.

Quinn turned to see the Cheerios staring at one person – _on her knees_ – scrabbling away at the grass and mud with her bare hands. The familiar red hair was now being mussed up with one dirty hand as the other hand clutched about wildly. Quinn watched in complete bewilderment as Grace kept moving about on the ground, as if wildly searching for something...

"No, no..." Grace muttered as she shifted from spot to spot. Her head kept tilting from side to side as well. "Come on, come on..."

Sue got off the platform and brisk walked over. "Grace, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Grace ignored – _yes, ignored_ – Sue and continued to scrabble about like a bunny on crack. "Oh my God..."

The Cheerios began to laugh and snigger.

Sue looked positively infuriated by the idiotic way Grace was behaving and ignoring her – she marched forward to haul the girl up, only to hear a loud _CRACK!_ beneath her feet.

Grace, whose eyes had flickered towards Sue's shoes just then, stopped scrabbling. Her head shot up at once, eyes wide.

Sue raised an eyebrow as she looked at Grace's expression slowly morph from shock to complete horror. Then ever so slowly, she raised her shoe from the ground.

Below lay something cracked.

"No..." whispered Grace.

"What is this?" asked Sue, but Grace was too fixated on the broken pieces of whatever it was on the ground to reply.

Sue bent over and picked the pieces up. Bits of plastic, a piece of battery, tiny wires...

Grace gulped down a huge sob as she got up immediately and ran off.

"Grace!" yelled Ingrid. Quinn narrowed her eyes at Sue, who held up one piece of plastic.

The word _OTICON_ was emblazoned on the side.

Quinn caught sight of the small print as she stepped forward to examine it as well. She knew the brand instantly – her grandmother used to wear one of those devices. But how could – her mouth parted slightly as she watched Sue look thoughtfully at the broken parts. Quickly, she turned and ran towards the girls' locker room.

"Grace!" Quinn yelled as she swung open the door. There was no one in sight.

"Grace!" Quinn made her way through the lockers and stopped short when she found the red-haired girl curled up in a heap in one of the shower stalls, sobbing miserably.

Quinn slowly squatted down and put a tentative hand on Grace's shaking shoulder. Instantly, the girl flinched and Quinn nearly fell back.

"Don't. Touch. ME!" Grace curled herself up again, shaking. "Don't..."

"Hey, stop this!" Quinn grew angry, but Grace continued to shake. It took a few seconds for Quinn to realise that since the broken device was a _hearing aid_, it seemed as though Grace couldn't hear her.

She grabbed hold of Grace's shoulder and held on even as the girl resisted and thrashed about a bit. Quinn tilted Grace's head towards her and gestured to her mouth.

"Read my lips!"

Grace stared in shock. Her lips quivered. "Oh my God."

"Yeah, so you need a hearing aid. Big deal," said Quinn, coldly, but pronounced every word carefully so that Grace could read her lips. "Now listen to me!"

Grace tried to turn her head away, but Quinn held on tightly. Tear-streaks mixed with makeup were creating all kinds of lines on the pretty cheerleader's face, and for that moment, Quinn knew she was seeing Grace at her most vulnerable.

"Quit crying, it won't help," said Quinn. "If you think your life is ruined, it's not."

"It is!" wailed Grace. She cupped her face with her hands. "I can't face _anyone_ anymore – I'm a god-damn liar and cheat and a disabled girl!"

Quinn frowned.

Grace burst into fresh sobs. "I'm never going to be a star! All I wanted – was to be one... I wanted to be the star of the Cheerios..."

"And glee club?" Quinn made sure Grace looked up before she spoke.

"I swear, I didn't make Coach Sylvester change the date... I had to choose, Quinn..." Grace's eyes widened.

"Yes. You had a choice."

"My life is ruined!" screamed Grace. "Completely. Ruined!"

"Oh my God," said Quinn, and reached out to give Grace a tight slap.

Grace clutched at her face in horror. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up!" Quinn glared at her. "Yeah, so maybe Coach Sylvester isn't going to be too happy. Neither am I, or the other people in school. But you know something, Grace?"

"I can't stay here anymore," whispered Grace. "I can't."

"Look at me!" Quinn grabbed Grace and shook her. "You're deaf, but you sing like... like a _diva_. Don't you realise what talent you have? You can't cheat and lie your way out of that!"

Grace couldn't stop the tears from spilling out, but her breath caught in her throat.

"And that is why the glee club will still accept you," said Quinn. "Because they will see you for the person you're inside, not the one you're pretending to be."

Grace lowered her head, her entire body shuddering.

"Can you hear me like this?" Quinn raised her voice by a notch.

It took a while before Grace replied softly, her teeth chattering in between, "Y-yeah, but not very well. My right ear's almost damaged, the aid helps a great deal; my left's also weak. I – I was born like that."

Outside, the Cheerios were whispering to one another as they walked down the hallway.

_"I can't believe she's lied her way to becoming captain! I mean, did you see her just now?"_

_"Oh my God, she looked such a sorry ass. She's such a fraud! Anyway, there's no way she's holding onto that position anymore..."_

"Excuse me?" Shawn stopped Ingrid, who blushed upon seeing him. "Are you guys talking about – Quinn Fabray?"

"Oh no, no, no..." Ingrid giggled. "Quinn had her own drama, but that was so yesterday. No, it's Grace Lawrence, honey."

With that, Ingrid sauntered off with the other Cheerios, leaving Shawn to stare after them.

"I wanted to be normal," whispered Grace, as Quinn sat down cross-legged on the shower tiles to listen carefully. "So I went to mainstream schools. I didn't want to be seen as different."

Sue Sylvester sat in her office, finger against her lips as she looked at the Cheerio Star outfit spread out on her table. Then she narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the outfit and flung it back into the box without looking. She opened her diary and underlined the word 'IMPORTANT CHEERIO REHEARSAL' on Monday, and doodled a skull against the small print of 'glee club regionals'.

"But I was bullied," said Grace, her features hardening. "People saw my hearing aid and purposely yelled across the hallway, or whispered rude names to me pretending that I couldn't hear them. They told me if I was disabled, I should go to a disabled school and not waste their teachers' time by asking them to repeat once again. I didn't even do that 'cos I hear really well with my aid, but they just refused to stop labelling me."

"At Belleville," said Quinn, quietly. "They always bullied people there, didn't they?" The truth was, McKinley was no different from Belleville, and it had a particularly cruel way of pulling out secrets from people's closets.

Grace shut her eyes tightly. "That's why when I heard Lucy Fabray, the ugly, fat girl in Belleville Middle School, had come to McKinley to be a queen bee, I wanted so desperately to change my life too. And I wanted you to see that I was able to be more successful than even your transformation. That I would never let my life be ruined in any way, compared to yours."

It was a stinging blow, but Quinn swallowed back some choice words.

"I used to have very long hair that I tied into a ponytail, but then I cut it into a bob to hide my ears," said Grace, her voice still quivering. "Becky found out when my hearing aid started buzzing and hurting my ear – it's been doing that occasionally for the past few months, but that day was terrible... and she promised to keep it a secret."

"So that's why you've been helping her," said Quinn, narrowing her eyes.

"Becky's a good girl," said Grace, but she didn't look at Quinn.

Quinn shook Grace to look at her once again and said, "Let's go to practice."

"I can't," said Grace, reduced to whimpering again.

"Yes, you can," said Quinn, firmly and loudly. "The reason why I can even come back to the Cheerios again despite Coach Sylvester kicking me out, is because I had the glee club. And as long as you promise not to be a total ass again, they'll accept you."

Grace looked at her, and for the first time, Quinn saw wonder in her eyes.

_I will remember you_

Grace was on the stage at Regionals, alone in the spotlight, both hands on the microphone as she tried to steady her trembling self. Yet, her voice soared above, deep, soulful and raw.

_Will you remember me?_

Quinn stood in the wings, with Puck next to her.

"Are you sure she's deaf?" asked Puck. "I mean, I know she has her hearing aid back and all that, but – whoa."

Quinn just smiled to herself.

_Don't let your life pass you by_

Grace released one hand and fingered the soft silk white dress that she had on.

_Weep not for the memories_

The curtains behind her raised as the glee club slowly walked in, in time with the music while the audience applauded. Grace's eyes crinkled slightly as she continued,

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
>Standin' on the edge of something much too deep<br>It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
>We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard<em>

Grace caught sight of a familiar face seated not too far away from where a smiling Will and Emma were.

Shawn gave the slightest of waves as he grinned.

Grace had been the target of malicious gossip the days leading up to Regionals and no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, all the words and looks had hurt her terribly. Quinn was right; the glee club had sympathised and were willing to cheer her on for Regionals, _even Rachel!_ But she didn't want pity. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. She didn't dare to go for Cheerios practice and avoided Coach Sylvester, who didn't even summon her. So for Shawn Reilly to sit there and smile at her – that just tugged at her heart.

_I will remember you_

The glee club crooned harmonies behind her as they swayed.

_Will you remember me?_

Rachel watched Grace intently from behind.

_Don't let your life pass you by_

Artie stole a glance at Tina, who was completely immersed in the song. Then he caught sight of Mike looking at him and hurriedly turned back to face the audience.

_Weep not for the memories_

As the guitar solo went on, Grace closed her eyes and just listened. The New Directions stepped forward slowly, humming and putting their arms around each other. Sam slipped his arm around Grace's waist and squeezed lightly, and she opened her eyes in pleasant surprise. On the other side, Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Grace held the microphone to her lips as she crooned,

_I'm so afraid to love you  
>But more afraid to lose<br>Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

Grace eyed Quinn briefly and earned a little smile.

_Once there was a darkness  
>Deep and endless night<br>You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life_

Together, everyone chorused behind Grace as she sang,

_I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by_

Stepping forward, Grace sang ever so smoothly,

_Weep not for the memories_

The audience burst into a loud and enthusiastic cheer, delighting Grace into tears as she took her bow and retreated back into New Directions' line.

Coloured lights came on as the drummer hit the sticks – the band broke into a familiar and much livelier tune of swing era music. The New Directions began to dance in a more freestyle manner complete with bright smiles and their lovely white 70s' dresses with white boots, white suits with white loafers... and everyone of them adorned with all kinds of coloured scarves.

Rachel came forward to begin the song,

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill  
>You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just cannot stand still  
>'Cos the world keeps spinning round and round<br>And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound  
>I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way<em>

She eyed Finn, who came forward and swung her around lightly by the waist and sang harmony with her,

_'Cos you can't stop the beat  
>Ever since the whole world began<br>A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man  
>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today<em>

All of them spun into different positions circling Rachel and Finn as they belted out,

_'Cos you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why<br>And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
>That you can't stop the beat<em>

Mike, Brittany and Josie did a rather impressive dance routine as the music went on, while the rest pretended to be part of a party, going around to shake hands and pat each other on the backs or do little shimmies. Kurt was of course, having the time of his life shaking his shoulders, until he caught sight of Blaine Anderson seated at the corner of the auditorium with a smile on his face. Kurt's smile faltered for a moment, then Tina caught him by the arm and he pushed Blaine out of his mind completely.

Mercedes sashayed her way to the front, her finger pointing to Artie as she sang,

_You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea_

Artie winked as he twirled around in his chair, singing,

_You can try to stop the hands of time but you know it just can't be_

Mercedes leant against Artie's wheelchair as he bopped to the beat.

_And if they try to stop us, Artie  
>I'll call the N double A C P<br>'Cos the world keeps spinning round and round  
>And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound<br>I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way_

Together, they belted out,

_'Cos you can't stop the beat  
>Ever since we first saw the light<br>A man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night  
>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today<em>

The whole glee club chimed in,

_And you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
>You can try to stop the paradise that we're dreaming of<br>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay_

Rachel yelled out, _'Cos you can't stop the beat_ as the rest repeated it and began to fall into various poses towards the end of the song. When the music ended, the New Directions presented a very amusing picture of sultry, excited, cool and happy poses. Will jumped out of his seat, pulling Emma along with him as they joined in the raucous cheers of the audience. The New Directions loosened up to take their bows, then Rachel clutched at Finn. Quinn leant against Puck, who put an arm around her, while Santana sidled up to Brittany to hug her. Mike watched with slightly furrowed eyebrows as Tina patted Artie's shoulder, but was pleasantly distracted by Josie throwing her arms around him. Sam and Mercedes shared smiles from across the stage, as Mercedes held out an arm to hug Tina while Sam and Puck exchanged fist bumps. Grace watched with shining eyes as Shawn gave a standing ovation as well, while Kurt's eyes were on Blaine, who was beaming. Kurt's smile faded as the lights dimmed and he quickly stalked off before the rest of New Directions did. Blaine watched him intently.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_It's been a really, really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

In the audience, Kurt sat with the rest of New Directions, but his eyes were particularly wide as he watched the new Warbler lead smooth back his brown hair and smirk as the rest of the group sang,

_La, la, la _(Randall: _whatever_)  
><em>La, la, la<em> (Randall: _oh it doesn't matter_)  
><em>La, la, la <em>(Randall: _oh well_)  
><em>La, la, la<em>

Kurt thought Blaine had said the new guy wasn't into top 40. Why was he then singing a Billboard hit? Before he could think further, the trademark a cappella vocals of the Warblers burst out in an infectious ditty as Randall yelled,

_We're goin' at it tonight, tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight, tonight  
>And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it  
>But watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

"They're really, really good," whispered Finn, a little nervously. Rachel tried to say something reassuring, but then a Warbler did a backflip and sent the crowd into a frenzy, effectively shutting her up.

Randall was good. He really was, and this irked Blaine more than anything. It wasn't because he thought he was better, but Blaine knew that the Warblers had genuinely believed Randall's style was going to shake them up and give them a new side to show to America. Instead, he had re-used Blaine's old formula, and the Warblers were _just the same_ as when he had left them. Maybe even better, given that Randall had an amazing range, although this song wasn't the best showcase for that. Blaine sat throughout the performance with clenched fists and gritted teeth, while at the New Directions end, Kurt was trying his best to look at everywhere but in the directions of the stage and Blaine.

This was certainly turning out to be an interesting Regionals.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Interesting it was, for the third school had pulled out at the last minute due to transport issues, leaving the New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers to face off against each other for the spot to Nationals. New Directions were sympathetic given their previous funding woes, but not for long as they clutched at each other's hands awaiting the results on stage. The Warblers were equally jittery, although Randall was a perfect, poised figure of confidence.

The result announcer was one of the judges, who was a hulking wrestler. Grace eyed him suspiciously and wondered if he was one of those people that Sue had said wouldn't appreciate two boys singing on stage; the Warblers were an entire collection of gay jokes and she hoped that the only good thing that could come out of that mentality would be to smack them all off stage.

"So," said the wrestler, in a booming deep voice. "I don't really think showtunes are cool."

Rachel gasped dramatically and gripped Kurt's hand tighter. Kurt patted her as reassuringly as he could, whispering, "Our dreams are _not_ going to get dashed by some lump of – of muscle!"

"Right," whispered Rachel, but she still shut her eyes tightly.

"But I think the stuff on radio these days are trash," continued the wrestler.

Randall shot the wrestler a dirty look.

"Uhh, Mr. Stone X?" The emcee interrupted. "Please proceed to the results, without personal comments, of course."

Stone X turned a menacing glare onto the emcee, who shrank back. Puck rolled his eyes.

"The winner..." said Stone X, gruffly. "Is..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine had been granted access by the Warblers' teacher-in-charge to their dressing room to wait for them. He sat on one of the couches and just buried his head in his hands. Some part of him really hoped to be in the McKinley dressing room, for he had grown very fond of many of the kids there, but for some reason, he wanted to talk a bit to people like Jeff and Nick – congratulate and console them, whichever they needed.

BAM!

Blaine's head shot up, only to see Randall storm into the room with blazing eyes, followed by the rest of the Warblers. Instantly, the result was written all over their faces, and Blaine put on a sympathetic look. However, that look was replaced by surprise as Randall marched towards him in full-blown rage, shouting,

"What the hell are you doing in here? To gloat at me?"

"Randall, there's nothing–" Jeff began, but Randall sneered. "I don't know what kind of stupid culture you've instilled in these people, but clearly your stupid top-40 formula has lost its magic and it's working crazy voodoo on these guys here. Out of step, out of tune, out of their mind!"

"Hey!" Nick glared at Randall, but Blaine merely rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, now you're blaming this on me?"

"Yes, I am!" Randall suddenly latched onto Blaine's shoulders, and all at once, the Warblers began to shout and lunge forward to pull Randall off. "Get your hands off me and let me sucker punch that cocky bastard!"

"Look who you're calling cocky bastard!" Blaine yelled back, suddenly really furious. "You claimed you could help change the Warblers into a brand new outfit doing different styles, huh, they thought it was pretty refreshing and cool and all that, and then you turn your back on them to do something you thought was better fare for trophies, but when you lose, you come downing this on me? You're just a frickin' sore loser!"

Randall broke out of Jeff's grasp with a roar and leapt onto Blaine. In the commotion, nobody noticed that the door was flung open by the Warblers' teacher-in-charge, a frightened young lady who looked so helpless at the whole brawl. She flailed around and caught the attention of Kurt, who was just whooping about jubilantly with the New Directions before entering their own dressing room. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the scared teacher, heard the yells and immediately ran towards the Warblers' dressing room.

The first thing he saw were a bunch of blue blazers moving about the room. But he did catch sight of one non-blue clad person – and immediately, he realised that it was Blaine, who was being pinned to the couch by Randall. Quickly, Kurt ran ahead and tried to shove aside some of the guys. Jeff, upon seeing that it was Kurt, promptly backed off, pulling a couple of Warblers backwards with him. Kurt fought his way through and saw that it was Randall who was trying to get in a blow on Blaine. Later when Kurt thought back to the scene, he would wonder why he didn't join Randall in giving Blaine a couple of punches too, but at that point in time, there was no way he was letting Blaine be beaten up by this rather insane-looking fellow. Before he could think much, he found himself giving that furious boy an upper-cut in the chin.

Randall fell backwards, off the couch and onto the floor with a yell. Blaine immediately shot up. "Kurt!"

Kurt stared at his fist, then at the fallen Randall with wide eyes.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" screamed Randall, trying to get up from the floor. Immediately, Jeff and Nick jumped in with some others to drag him away. The Warblers' teacher-in-charge gave a muffled yelp and ran off, presumably to alert the bus driver to take the Warblers away as soon as possible.

"Kurt?" Rachel's head popped in, only to turn to watch the Warblers drag a kicking and yelling Randall down the corridor. "Wait, what just–"

"Oh my God, Rachel, don't be a stinking lightbulb!" Santana's voice chimed in irritably, and she promptly appeared to shove Rachel away. "Sorry, boys," she added to Kurt and Blaine, before disappearing from sight.

Once the room was clear, Kurt steadied his breathing, took one last look at the gaping Blaine, and made to leave.

"No, wait, Kurt!"

The next thing Kurt knew, Blaine had spun him around and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt struggled to free himself, but Blaine held onto him so tightly that his arms could barely move. Kurt's mind was in a whirl and some part of his nervous system was reacting extremely wildly to the soft lips on his, but he couldn't let it overcome him like this. _Not like this, not like this..._

Kurt summoned all his strength to push Blaine away – Blaine fell back onto the couch as Kurt stumbled backwards, lips red and swollen.

"I'm sorry," Blaine blurted. "Oh my God, Kurt, I'm..."

Kurt rubbed at his lips, eyes blazing. "You think you can just kiss away everything, Blaine Anderson? All that you've said and done that has hurt me so badly?"

"No, I–" Blaine stuttered, then he wiped at his face. "Kurt, just hear me, I–"

"What do you have to say?" asked Kurt, coldly. "What could you possibly have to say? Oh, Kurt, this was all just an act. I really love you but I had to protect you, so I got myself a girlfriend. She's just a cover. My parents really hate me and all that, so please open your arms and hold me tight, please... is that what it is?"

Blaine's breath shuddered.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's like that," said Kurt. "But it shouldn't have to be. And you just decided our relationship on your own. It takes two hands to clap, Blaine, and you've effectively decided to be on your own, so congratulations. This is what you got."

"Kurt, don't... please, don't, please, wait!"

But Kurt had left him with a very cold, hurtful look just before stomping out of the dressing room. Blaine threw his hands up in the air and kicked at a chair, before sinking back down on the couch with clenched fists.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Grace stood at an obscure corner of the school fence as she watched the Cheerios get onto the bus that would take them to Regionals. Sue was looking more livid than ever as she barked out,

"If you ladies bring me back anything smaller than what that stinking glee club got, I'll make sure all your tanning privileges are revoked and make you stand in the middle of the Arizona desert, you hear me?"

An audible yelp came from one of the girls as they scurried up the bus. Grace caught sight of Quinn Fabray walking out of the school gate, sans Cheerio uniform. Sue gave her a glare, but Quinn merely waved back coolly and walked off. Fuming, Sue clambered up the bus and held up her loudhailer once more.

"Regretting?"

Grace jumped at the low voice and spun around. "Oh my God, Shawn, don't do that!"

Shawn grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He pointed at the brambles all around Grace. "Can you come out of there?" He held out a hand for her.

Blushing, Grace took his hand as she manoeuvred her way out of the bushes. Then she retrieved her hand and stuck it back in her dress pocket. Yes, she was now out of the Cheerio uniform – she did feel like a completely different person wearing a woollen dress with a belt and leggings instead of the skintight cheerleading costume and jacket.

"Just wanted to say congrats," said Shawn, still grinning. "Nationals, wow. I'm not sure why everybody around here thinks the glee club is loser-ish."

Grace scrunched up her face. "I'm hoping that's not sarcasm."

Shawn raised his hands. "Nope. Not at all."

Grace bit her lip. "Why did you come to watch Regionals?"

Shawn shrugged. "Can't support a friend?"

Grace warmed a little at the term 'friend', considering that she had only met Shawn once, and under rather awkward circumstances. "But Shawn, I..." She looked away, her heart constricting.

"Oh," said Shawn. He gestured to his ear, making Grace go very red. "You mean this? Nah... c'mon, if it had been me, I'd be pretty scared to let people know too. I hate people laughing at me or just saying anything bad in general. So I make it a point never to let them do that." He flashed his pearly whites again. "Don't get too hard on yourself for that."

"You're..." Grace cocked her head to the side. "You're really different from any of the other jocks."

"'Course I am," said Shawn, winking. "I like it that way."

Grace chuckled.

"So..." Shawn looked at her intently. "I was wondering... if you would be interested to have dinner with me."

Grace's jaw fell open. "What?" Then she hastily added, "I mean, not that I wouldn't love to, but – I mean..." She tried to steady herself. "I mean..."

Shawn flipped back his tufted hair a little, then shrugged again. "You look good, you sing well, you dance well, you look like a nice girl... who cares if you have a hearing aid when you're so amazing just like that?"

Now Grace was seriously blushing. _You look like a nice girl._ If only Shawn had heard her say some of those things she had said to many people in the school before. She couldn't help feeling a twinge of discomfort.

"So?" Shawn raised his eyebrows.

Grace looked at him, then smiled. "I'd love to."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Sarah McLachlan – "I Will Remember You"<em> (Grace)_  
>Hairspray – "You Can't Stop The Beat"<em> (Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Artie ft. New Directions)  
><em>Hot Chelle Rae – "Tonight Tonight"<em> (Warblers)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In case you didn't know, my favourite scene to write was the Quinn-Sue-Grace one (: The next episode is titled 'Danceability' - no prizes for guessing why! ;)


	33. O: Kurt & Santana

**INTERLUDE O: Kurt & Santana**

After a particularly raucous celebration at Breadstix for the glee club's triumph at Regionals, Kurt excused himself early and broke away from the jubilant crowd to make his way to his car alone, for Finn was going over to Rachel's house for an intimate celebration (he had coughed and Kurt stopped him from elaborating). Just before he reached his car, he could hear footsteps behind him, so he swung around to see Santana stop short, her eyes wide.

"Get back there, Santana," said Kurt, wearily.

Santana eyed him suspiciously. Then she pressed her lips together before asking, "Umm. Are you – you know," she fumbled a little, "okay?"

"No, but thanks for your concern."

"Look," said Santana, hurriedly. "I know it's not really my place, but I honestly think you should give Anderson a chance to tell you what's been going on with him."

Kurt heaved a sigh. "And it's not like I don't know."

"And you're still angry with him?" Santana stared at him. "Seriously, Hummelboy, what is wrong with you?"

Kurt glared at her. "What do you mean, _what's wrong with me?_ He had a choice, you know."

"Hooold up," said Santana, putting her hand on the hood of Kurt's car. "This tells me you don't know anything, to be honest."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not everybody is as lucky as you to have your dad embrace you when you come out as gay, you know," said Santana, her voice thick. "For your information, my mom hasn't spoken to me since I told her."

The fire in Kurt's eyes died down a little. "I know that I'm lucky, okay. But that doesn't give him an excuse to find a girlfriend."

"Okay, that I agree too," said Santana. "But don't you think there's something fishy about that? Some random chick from his old high school pops up like that?"

"Huh, he told you that, didn't he?" said Kurt. "Santana, you officially know more about Blaine Anderson than I do. Congratulations."

"Seriously, Kurt, you can just go on some bitchy reality show and dissolve all your opponents with all the acid that's pouring out of your eyes and mouth."

"I'm glad you get my drift," said Kurt, gesturing to Santana's hand on his car's hood. "Now will you please?"

Santana refused to budge. "Don't you get it? It's not the time to get upset over these nitty-gritty things anymore! He's _suffering_ and he needs _you_ because that's where he can get his courage to stand up against his parents."

"Why would I even encourage him to do that?" Kurt threw up his hands.

"Because you love him and would want him to love himself for who he is, and not pretend to be some ultra-heterosexual spokesperson for disgustingly gooey hair gel and dapper blazers? Seriously, belting Katy Perry and Pink with waggling eyebrows totally knocks him out of the closet in an instant."

Kurt drew a sharp, ragged breath as he remembered the first time he met Blaine. Then he leant against his car door, looking up at the night sky. "You're right."

"I told you."

"That it isn't your place to say this."

Santana folded her arms and scowled. "Stop being a selfish brat, Kurt, and think about what you would have done if it was your dad who didn't accept you. Would you hurt him by arguing with him or would you pretend and go along with it to please him? Seriously?"

"That's why I don't want Blaine to have any issues with his parents," said Kurt, quietly.

"Bullshit," said Santana, instantly. "There's something called education and understanding. That's what the damned PFLAG is for."

Kurt turned slowly towards Santana. "You set it up for him, didn't you?"

"Please, Hummel, if you had seen the hobbit bashed up against the wall, even the coldest heart would shake at the sight of him."

Kurt sucked in his breath again.

Santana flicked her hair off her shoulder. "Dave actually went to visit Blaine a while back."

Kurt was startled. "What?"

"Please, only a non-glee clubber would be allowed anywhere within a yard of that guy, it's like he's the President or something," said Santana, rolling her eyes. "I thought maybe some gay buds talk might help knock that dwarf into shape. Not to mention Dave's body mass ratio is like ten times more or something. ANYWAY, my point is," she moved to sit on top of Kurt's car, ignoring his scathing look, "my great hulking spy told me that that boy's being controlled like a frickin' puppet and instead of trying to help cut those strings, you're hammering a nail into him? See, that glare absolutely suits you as a voodoo magician."

She crossed her legs just as Kurt opened his mouth to retort. "I know, not my place. However, if I don't drill this into your pretty china head, you're going to go to New York after you graduate, hook up with a couple of guys and have one-night stands all the way through to the top of the fashion industry and eventually marry someone with a bald spot and kind grandfatherly eyes who will tell you it's so great to still feel strong, passionate love at the age of sixty when all you're thinking about is trying to grow his hair back with fertilising formula."

Kurt gaped as Santana put on a pouty smile. "Always listen to Aunty Tanny."

Kurt spluttered a little before he put his hand over his face. Then he rubbed his nose and shot Santana a disgusted look. "That was singularly the most depressing future I've ever been presented in my life. And that doesn't include hooking up with a rich girl and trying to wrangle a trip to Paris and Milan out of her when all she wants is to groom a poodle and take him walking down Central Park in a tuxedo."

"Hmm, I happen to be very good with my predictions, hun," said Santana, sultrily.

Kurt growled and bumped her off his car hood. "That's it. Goodnight."

"I'm serious, okay!" said Santana, scowling. "This happens to be about someone else other than the two of us, you know."

"And since when did you start to think for other people?" asked Kurt, his face growing heated by the minute.

Santana blinked, the bitchy look vanishing from her face at once. "This is going to sound really cheesy and soppy, but – since I joined glee club." She chuckled bitterly. "It's really when I realised that I can't get through life on my own."

Then she finally left to go back into the restaurant.

Kurt got inside his car and sat there for a moment. Then he leant his forehead against the steering wheel. He knew what he was doing – he was _running away_. He was scared of being heartbroken, and once he was, he jumped off the whole thing like it was scorching hot metal.

It was easy to argue back at Santana: Blaine had pushed him away and transformed his life; why should he stay and keep tugging at Blaine? It would make him look needy and he hated feeling needy. All his life he had been the independent one – he _had _to be, what with his mother gone and his father down in the dumps for most of his childhood. There was no way he was going to be chasing after someone again, not after he had completely made a fool out of himself trying to go after Finn. If Blaine was _finally _straight, _fine_, he would let him be. Whatever.

_"Wait, Kurt!"_

_And before Kurt could register what was going on, he could smell the familiar scent of Blaine on his lips, tugging desperately for a response from him. He wanted to whimper, to reach out and grab the boy he had lost, but then he remembered Blaine's hand on Cheryl's waist and something snapped within him._

He did know deep down inside that it was all a stupid charade. Actually, it wasn't about the whole sexuality issue anymore. Sure, the hate-feeling-needy thing was true, but the horribly ridiculous truth was that Kurt had had romanticised notions of hoping that Blaine would fight through this himself and declare that there was nothing more that he wanted than to be with Kurt. In the hospital, when he had clutched at Kurt's hand in front of his parents, it gave Kurt hope. So when Blaine had decided to conform himself, it had hurt Kurt so terribly. It seemed to speak volumes of how much their relationship meant to Blaine.

Yet... was he being fair? Like Santana said – if it had been him? What had Blaine been going through all this while? How could he have – _oh boy._

Kurt groaned and knocked his head into the wheel a few times. There was no way he was figuring this out in one night. Meanwhile, he could only secretly hope Blaine's parents weren't rushing into that stupid transfer to Dalton.


	34. Episode 17: Danceability

**A/N:** This episode is a bit on the filler side of things, BUT that's not to say it's useless. It's a slightly more lighthearted breather compared to the previous episodes, but there're still some character issues in there. I'm all about advancing the bigger storylines, but just thought it would be visually cool if Glee had an episode dedicated to dance! It doesn't work as well in text, but I hope you enjoy it all the same (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE SEVENTEEN: "Danceability"<strong>

"Step one, two, twirl-and-point. Step three, four, twirl-and-bend-and-turn!" The dance teacher, Miss Savigne, gestured primly as the girls before her spun around. Rachel did her best to keep pace, but her toes were stiff from too much dancing during Regionals practice for glee club and refused to listen to her. Instead of performing a simple turn, she ended up tripping over her toes and falling flat on her face.

"Oof!"

Everybody stopped dancing. There were a few giggles.

Rachel scrambled up immediately and brushed down her tutu, her face flaming red. "Sorry."

Miss Savigne eyed her unsympathetically, then clapped her hands. "Take five. Rachel, use the time to perfect that turn, please."

Rachel cringed – having to practice her moves during break while everybody went to their water bottles was probably as humiliating as it got. She began to go through the steps again. _Step one, two, twirl-and-point..._

"God, look at her legs," whispered one of the girls. "She's too short to be a good dancer."

"Stick to singing, Berry, you're going to stay a baby swan forever," called out another.

Rachel gritted her teeth and performed a perfect twirl, only to get confused as to which step to take next.

"Here."

Rachel turned to see Josie fall into step beside her as she began the routine once again. "Don't think too much about executing it," said Josie, smiling. "Think of the next step. It'll fall into place."

Rachel nearly wanted to retort that she would know better, thank you very much, but thought better of it. She focused on the next step of pointing and turning, and found herself getting the routine down pat after that single tip.

"Wow," said Rachel, staring at her own feet. "That was like magic."

Josie grinned. "Dancing is about letting yourself go. Don't get too caught up with the technicalities, it's really about the flow, it somehow brings you through the moves that you need to make, so don't worry."

The next half-an-hour of practice went really smoothly as Rachel took Josie's advice to heart. When dance class was over, Rachel deliberately lingered around longer as Josie took the time to practice a few more steps.

"Hey, thanks," said Rachel, once everybody but Josie had left. "That really helped."

"No problem at all," said Josie. "Besides, you need those dancing feet in glee club too."

"Erm, well, about that," said Rachel, hesitantly. Then she clutched at the railing. "I was wondering if you could help me a bit more. You know, I always have to perform lots of solos in glee club that require other people dancing around me while I make the most perfectly-sculpted expressions ever. But next time in Broadway, I'm going to have to do a lot of my own dancing. I mean, take Maria in _West Side Story_... if I couldn't do the multiple twirls like she did in "I Feel Pretty", I'm going to be totally upstaged by my co-star who plays Anita and dances a mean trot in "America"!"

Josie blinked. "O-kay."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Actually, I'm just asking for a dance lesson or so. You know. Improvement."

Josie laughed. "People say I'm a good teacher." She walked towards the radio. "Ready? It's going to be pretty hectic."

Rachel broke into a smile. "I'm game."

Josie pressed the 'play' button.

_One day_

Josie fell into position, striking a pose that slowly melded into another as she sang along, her eyes bright with passion.

_One day_

Rachel mimicked her, trying her best to look confident. Josie did a body roll and Rachel gasped silently, attempting to follow.

_One day!_

Josie did an air-push towards Rachel, signalling that it was her turn to take it from there. Rachel began to sing as she danced,

_They're not gonna keep me down  
>They're not gonna shut me out<br>They're gonna do what they do... I do me_

Rachel was now singing and dancing on the steps of the outdoor amphitheatre, backed by Josie and the other dancers as the lunchtime crowd filed out of the cafeteria.

_I'm moving against the crowd  
>I'm drowning out, way down<br>They're gonna do what they do... I do_

Finn watched from below, his eyes wide open as Rachel shot him a sultry look.

_Something original, be unforgettable  
>They're gonna know my name<em>

In an explosive display of energy, Rachel pushed out a remarkable dance routine that got many people bopping and clapping to the beat.

_(One day) I'll make you a believer  
>(One day) I got this all I need is<br>(One day) don't try to tell me I can't (tell me I can't)_

Kurt broke into a grin watching her.

_(And now) I'm a light in the future  
>(Watch out) Won't stop, I'm a mover<br>(One day) You're gonna know who I am_

Rachel proceeded to do a series of body rolls, which Finn couldn't help but gasp at.

_I will fly high and free  
>It's my fate, wait and see<br>One day_

She ended the dance with a sassy pose, along with the rest of the dancers. Mike whooped loudly, bringing everyone to cheer and clap raucously. Rachel took deep breaths as she looked around, mesmerised by the attention, then shot a grateful look to Josie, who winked at her.

"You're ready for Nationals," said Josie, laughing.

"You're so staying in glee club for that," said Rachel as she dropped the pose and clung onto Josie's arm. "Say you will!"

Josie merely chuckled.

Rachel grinned and turned to blow a kiss at Finn, who was clapping non-stop.

Josie's smile faded.

"That was great!" Finn enthused as Rachel came skipping towards him, delight written all over her face. "Wow, you've really been practising hard."

"I have Josie to thank for," said Rachel, beaming, as she waved at Josie, who returned it.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Okay... and since when did the two of you start to be so chummy?"

Rachel picked at Finn's shirt. "Well... I know she's your friend and I don't want to make you uncomfortable by getting needlessly jealous over you spending time with her." She looked up at Finn, who was looking a little awkward. "I'm sorry that I'm so possessive, it's just – you know, the last time with Quinn –" She trailed off, eyeing him knowingly.

"Right," said Finn, scratching his head. "I know. I'm sorry too. That's really nice of you though." He rubbed Rachel's back and she grinned. "I just wanted to say that I'm just being there for Josie as a friend. She seems to be having some – family issues, so I'm just making sure she's okay."

"Oh," said Rachel, turning back to look at Josie, but the girl was gone.

"Don't tell her I said that," said Finn, at once.

Meanwhile, Josie had headed towards the girls' bathroom. She washed her face and stared at the mirror.

"Nice show you had there."

Josie spun around to see Mack, arms folded, leaning against one of the bathroom stalls. A girl came out of the stall, saw Mack, squealed, and ran out without even washing her hands.

"Just dance rehearsal," said Josie, in a clipped tone.

"You do know what that girl did to your boy, don't ya?" Mack played with the ends of her frizzled pink hair. "Cheated on him twice, she did. With the same boy. Puckerman's got a rep and she played it deep. Ain't no angel, that one."

Josie scowled. How could Rachel have done that to poor Finn? Worse, how could Finn ever take her back? _Twice?_

As Mack gave a chuckle and left the bathroom, Josie only resolved to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why are we at a community centre?" asked Emma, as Will led her through the doors. "Please don't tell me this is some workshop that gets my hands dirty, because I'm really not ready for that yet."

Will chuckled. "Relax, Emma. I just thought you might need to unwind a little – with your feet."

Emma recoiled in horror. "Please, no mud-stomping folk dances! They _always_ make you put on face paint as well and I really cannot handle having to exfoliate the skin on my–"

Will wrapped a hand around hers and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," muttered Emma, shaking her head.

Will smiled. "It's okay. I promise, the only mucky thing you're gonna have to deal with is your perspiration. That you can handle?"

Emma couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah, I think so."

"Come on then."

Will gently tugged Emma into a classroom where a lady teacher was getting everyone to warm-up. Will held up his hand in an apologetic gesture, but the teacher merely smiled and pointed to the back of the group.

"What's this?" whispered Emma.

"Swing dance," said Will, with a grin. "You're pretty nimble with your feet, I thought this might be something you could do and have fun with."

Emma's face lit up. "Oh, Will, I've always wanted to learn it! But I was afraid to dance with a stranger, and Carl–" She trailed off.

"Shh..." said Will. "Let's just try, okay?"

After a few rounds, Emma was already perspiring, but the grin on her face told Will everything. She mouthed 'thank you' and blushed red as he grabbed her hands and they exchanged positions. Just then, the door burst open.

Everybody stopped moving. The teacher walked over to pause the music, but Will and Emma were gaping.

"_Sue?_" Emma stared in bewilderment.

Sue stared back at them. "It seems I've gotten the wrong classroom." She turned, but before she left, she looked back at Will and Emma again.

"You might want to re-consider dancing a ditty with Richard Simmons over there – if it's not about the fleas setting up shop in his hair, then it's probably the fact that he's macked out with way too many ladies and have their dirty, luscious lady-lovin' all on his lips. Just a precaution for tonight, that's all."

Sue winked and began to make her way out.

Everybody else just stared. Then slowly, they looked at Will.

Will let go of Emma and marched out of the room after Sue. "Stop right there!"

"Oh hello," said Sue, turning around. "I didn't know you answered to Simmons. I thought you might be more comfy with Rob Schneider. Same initials... anyway," she tipped her head forward, "I'm a little busy, so I'll see you around, Butter Curls."

"Emma's recovering," said Will, gritting his teeth. "And I won't let you ruin it with those hurtful words of yours."

"What? I'm helping her too," said Sue. "Helping her realise that rebounding too many times is going to get her some bruises she ain't gonna like."

"What _is_ your problem, Sue?" demanded Will.

"Oh no, just the fact that my two head cheerleaders have been brainwashed into bobblehead dolls singing cheesy ballads and showtunes. So even though my Cheerios are gunning for Nationals once again, no surprise there, it just irks me that there's a chink in my battle armour while you get to parade yours around like a war relic or better still, shove it in my face till I smell the rust from it."

Will narrowed his eyes. Then he noticed a flyer in Sue's hand.

_BALLROOM DANCE CLASS LOCAL COMMUNITY CENTRE!_

His lips quirked. "I thought we've been through that."

Sue snorted. "Oh please, Will, you've always been the one who's fallen to your knees every single time."

"No, I meant that." He pointed at the flyer. "Forgotten all the steps? Or are you trying to impress Rod Remington again with new footwork?"

Sue glared at him and Will felt a twinge of triumph. "None of your business."

"Then it's none of your business what Emma and I do. If you have issues with my glee club's success, we can settle that in school."

"Will?" Emma's voice floated along the corridor. "It's the last bit. Let's finish it up." She looked at Sue and smiled thinly. "Goodbye, Sue."

"Have fun with your lessons," added Will, with a twinkle in his eye.

As Will and Emma returned to the classroom, Sue took a sharp, irritated breath, then continued walking. She held up the flyer and below the ballroom dance advertisement, there were a few lines:

_ANGER MANAGEMENT WORKSHOP LEVEL 2, COMMUNITY CENTRE_

Sue pursed up her lips, then stuffed the flyer under her arm and marched on.

Moments later, when Will and Emma signed off at the registration counter, they heard a familiar voice yelling from upstairs,

"...TAKIN' THE CRAP OUTTA ME LIKE I WAS A DEFORMED STUFFED TOY FOR A HOMELESS CHILD! HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN THE BATTLE SCARS OF PEOPLE WHO TRY TO MANAGE ME? THEY GET MANAGED STRAIGHT INTO A SHELTER WHERE PITY AND SORROW WILL RAVAGE THEIR SKIN TO THE BONES, YOU HEAR ME?"

"I look forward to being educated of the new insults Sue will get out of this," said Emma, brightly. "Don't you?"

Will sighed. "And here we go."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Puck strummed the opening notes of Alphaville's "Dance With Me" on his electric guitar with Sam as backup. He assumed a badass pose that sent everybody into hoots of laughter. Then Finn began to hit the drums, and the three boys began to completely rock it out with electronic keyboardist having a good time too. Mike got out of his seat in the front row and held out his hand to Josie, who took it with a grin. The duo began to launch into a hip-hop-meets-ballroom kind of dance as they sang, delighting the glee club. Mike opened his mouth first, his eyes twinkling as he pop-and-locked his shoulders.

_When the heat of light melts into the speeding time  
>When the king returns to the ivory cityside<em>

The three glee club instrumentalists chimed in with harmonies as Mike sang,

_Let the Magnet Mages wave the signals, flashing oh so fast_

Mike winked at them and swapped places with Josie.

_Then you'll meet me there under the moonshine_

He grinned at the rest of the glee club.

_In a lover's heaven, we'll keep our promises at last  
>In a lover's heaven, we'll – forget – the past<em>

At once, he pulled Josie into a tango position as they danced hectically to the beat, singing in harmony,

_Do you want to dance with me, through one of those lonely nights  
>It's more than a dream maybe we're reaching the gardens of delights<br>Do you want to dance with me, through one of those lonely nights  
>It's more than a dream maybe we're drowning in empires of delights<em>

As Mike and Josie danced beautifully and the glee club cheered, Tina watched from the corner, with a thoughtful look plastered on her face. Santana pulled Brittany up to dance behind the duo as Josie began to sing in her crystal-clear voice,

_In the stardust dawn underneath the crystal roofs_

She did a complicated move that involved twirling and shaking her shoulders all at once.

_Where the solar boys are playing games they never lose_

Together with Mike, she sang,

_Where the sailors are swaying through the light domes shining in the sky  
>There you'll meet me, darling, anyway<em>

Mike's gaze lingered on Josie as she grinned at him.

_In a lover's heaven, we'll keep our promises at last_

Santana and Brittany began to pull people off their seats as well. Finn handed his drumsticks over to the band drummer so that he could dance with Rachel, while Sam divested himself of the guitar in order to reach out to Mercedes. Mercedes gave him a skeptical look, but he shrugged and mouthed, 'Have fun!' and yanked her up before she could protest further. Quinn, seeing that Puck was too busy jamming on the guitar, hauled a surprised Kurt up instead to be her dance partner. Tina got up to push Artie, who as usual, was watching from the sidelines once more. Artie looked at her with a smile, but it faded when he saw that her smile was barely holding on as she twirled him in time to the beat. Grace refused to be left out and found a band boy to dance with.

_In a lover's heaven, we'll – forget – the past_

Together, they did a group tango of sorts as they sang out loud to support Mike and Josie,

_Do you want to dance with me, through one of those lonely nights  
>It's more than a dream maybe we're reaching the gardens of delights<br>Do you want to dance with me, through one of those lonely nights  
>It's more than a dream maybe we're drowning in empires of delights<em>

The keyboardist, Puck and Finn continued to play while everyone twirled around, giggling and laughing. Will grinned to watch them; their happiness was so infectious. When the music ended and everyone was clapping each other on the back, he got up to announce,

"This totally means we're all ready to kickstart our musical and bid for Nationals!"

Everyone cheered and hooted. Mike held out a high-five to Josie, but was pleasantly surprised when she knocked him back half a step with a big hug. Artie leant his head back to see Tina clapping with a barely-there smile, while Kurt sighed inwardly as he clapped.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Quinn helped herself to the salad bar before looking around for a place to sit. She spotted Artie picking at his food alone in the corner of the cafeteria and headed towards him.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, with a little quirk in her lips.

Artie looked up, smiled and held his hand out. Quinn sat down and eyed him thoughtfully. "What's botherin' you?"

Artie poked at his chicken pie, then leant back against his wheelchair. "Mike and Tina broke up."

"I know that," said Quinn. "It's kinda obvious they don't sit together anymore." She stared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"We're all falling apart," replied Artie.

Quinn snorted. "Who said so? C'mon, we've got Josie in, even Grace's starting to act a little better than usual after she's off the Cheerios."

"I feel like I should be bonding with her over our disabilities, but I think I'll pass," said Artie, a little smirk creeping up on his face. "She just told me this morning that since people can't see me but I can see them, I should learn to stop thinking I was going to be anywhere near Lewis Hamilton in stature, hotness and skill."

"You did not run over her."

"Sorry, I always assume Cheerios have niftier feet than others."

Quinn nibbled on her lettuce. Then she put her fork down. "This _has_ to be about Natalie, right?"

Not wholly, but the mention of Natalie did make Artie feel a little more depressed. "People say I'm a jerk to the girls I'm with, but seriously? I feel like it's the girls who are jerks to me."

"They are," said Quinn. "But at the same time, you've never found out the whole truth from them, have you? I mean, apart from Brittany – you never really spoke to Tina after she broke up with you, did you?"

Artie shook his head.

"Don't make the same mistake. Go talk to Natalie and find out properly. If you want to end this friendship, cut it cleanly. Don't leave all these hanging threads that are tying you to a pool of misery."

Quinn jerked her head and Artie followed her gaze. Natalie was in the queue, hands stuck firmly in her jean pockets as she looked down at her sneakers. People still stood a certain distance away from her and whispered to each other. Artie chewed on his bottom lip, then rolled away from the table.

"Natalie?"

Natalie blinked, then looked skeptically at Artie.

"Can I talk to you?" Artie asked, quietly.

The girl standing behind Natalie gave him the most incredulous look ever. Natalie looked like she was about to ignore him when Artie grabbed her hand, startling her.

"If you really cherished our friendship," said Artie, swallowing before he continued, "then let's at least talk for a bit?"

Something in Natalie's eyes spurred him to grip her wrist tighter, but not too roughly. Eventually, she relented and followed him, with Quinn watching them leave the cafeteria.

Natalie didn't say a word as she followed Artie into the choir room. She stopped short just at the entrance and took in the sight before her.

"Miss this place?" Artie asked.

Natalie walked in and sat down at the piano.

Artie was struggling between being annoyed at her silence and being truly curious about what she seemed to be hiding. There seemed to be a never ending cache of secrets within this girl.

After a few minutes, he wheeled up to her awkwardly. "Do you really have nothing to say?"

Natalie opened the piano and tinkled a little with the keys. Then she shut the piano lid and stared at her fingers.

Artie sucked in a deep breath. "I know I was unfair. I didn't let you explain it the last time." He reached out to take her hand. It trembled ever so slightly in his grasp, but he covered it with his other hand. "I want you to tell me the truth. The Natalie I know is someone who's rational and kind and –" He struggled to say it, but seeing Natalie's unresponsiveness, he continued, "and _good_."

Natalie balled her hands up into fists.

"You're a good friend." Artie loosened his grip on her hand as he felt the tension beneath. "Or should I say, _were_."

Artie lowered his head. "I don't even know why I feel like something's not quite wrong. I mean, the records show for it, I saw the girl. But I just can't – I mean, you know..."

Suddenly, Natalie turned towards him and he looked up, only to see that her eyes were brimming with tears. Then she completely lost it and reached out to hug him. Her whole body was shaking and Artie could feel her soaking up the front of his shirt and hear her quiet sobs. Gently, he coaxed her into sitting on his lap instead so he could rub her back and let her curl up.

"I'm s-s-sorry..." whispered Natalie, hiccupping slightly. "I didn't – I didn't mean t-to p-push you away... I just couldn't face you anymore when I s-saw you look so... so disappointed."

Artie blinked.

She drew in a ragged breath. "I did do it to her on p-purpose. I really did..." Then a fresh wave of tears came again.

Artie stiffened as he remembered the girl in the hospital bed. "But why?" He couldn't help the tinge of bitterness that came with the question.

Natalie buried her head further in the crook of his neck. "S-she called my sister..." Natalie shut her eyes tightly. "She called my sister a _whore_."

Artie shook Natalie slightly so that she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "What?"

"There were rumours..." whispered Natalie. "Carla... she had been at a party and she left with a boy... the girl – Hannah – she claimed that boy was her boyfriend and that my sister was stealing him away from her." Natalie barked out a harsh, bitter laugh and hiccupped again. "They – that's where they got into the car crash. Nobody found them till the n-next morning, when I was getting ready for school. Then – the god-damned phone call came."

Artie kept silent as Natalie struggled to form her next words. "T-then when I came back to school, Hannah went round telling everybody Carla was a whore. That – that she deserved to die. I was – I couldn't _control_ myself! I just kept wanting to hit her, to make her feel the pain I was feeling, but the more I hit her, the more I felt like her heart was stone cold, I couldn't – oh, how could I stop myself then?" She buried her face in her hands.

Artie pulled her back into his embrace, his face flushed red. "I'm _so, so sorry_, Nat, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you..."

"She _deserved_ it, but oh! Artie, I feel _terrible_... her life..." Natalie was almost wheezing.

"Shh... it's okay. It's okay..."

Natalie whispered against his shirt, "You – you aren't disgusted? You truly believe me?"

Artie whispered against her hair, "I can't say you did right, but you were messed up yourself and I didn't stop to think that. I'm so sorry."

Natalie pulled back, her eyes shining despite her face being a grubby mess with tear streaks. "You'd – you'd really?"

Artie couldn't help smiling. "Come back to glee club, Nat. I've missed you."

Natalie shrank back. She clambered off his lap and back onto the piano seat. "I can't. Not – not everybody understands, Artie."

"Look, I'm here, you'll be fine. At least come to the next practice. I want to sing to you," said Artie, his smile broadening. "Please, that's the best way I can apologise to you and make everybody see that you're not the person others paint you out to be."

Outside the choir room, leaning against the wall, stood Tina. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she had seen them go into the choir room and was curious that Artie was still on talking terms with Natalie. She couldn't hear anything, but when she saw Natalie in Artie's lap, she had pulled away from the door and leant against the wall, trying to steady her breath. After a while, she just left.

_Since you've been gone  
>I shut my eyes and fantasise<br>That you're here with me_

Artie and Quinn did a little dance that Artie could best keep up with his wheelchair. Quinn was smiling brightly as she did a little twirl.

_Will you ever return?  
>I want you satisfied 'till you're by my side<br>Don't wait any longer_

Natalie's lips couldn't help quirking a little as she sat at the corner watching Artie. The glee club stole glances at her every now and then. Quinn led the bridge as she bopped her shoulders to the beat.

_Why don't you come back  
>Please hurry<br>Why don't you come back  
>Please hurry<em>

Puck watched moodily as Quinn and Artie danced happily together to sing the chorus. Tina examined her nails instead.

_Come back and stay for good this time  
>Come back and stay for good this time<em>

Mercedes finally got up to sit behind Natalie and squeezed the startled girl's shoulders. Natalie couldn't help but smile, pleasantly surprising Mercedes. Artie looked intently at her as he did a few hand movements while singing,

_You said goodbye  
>I was trying to hide<br>What I felt inside  
>Until you passed me by<em>

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip as he watched.

_Will you ever return  
>I'll have you change your mind<br>If you won't stay ours just love us forever  
>Love us forever<em>

Josie and Brittany mimicked Quinn's shoulder-bopping as the latter sang,

_Why don't you come back  
>Please hurry<br>Why don't you come back  
>Please hurry<em>

Artie improvised all over as he sang the chorus with Quinn,

_Come back and stay for good this time  
>Come back and stay for good this time<br>Come back and stay for good this time_

He ended with,

_Don't ever leave me_

Everybody stood up to applaud as Artie and Quinn came to a stop and bowed. Grace clapped lightly, but couldn't help stealing unhappy looks at Natalie, whose face was shining.

"I speak on behalf of _'erryone_," said Artie, with a nervous chuckle. "I think."

"Do consider, Natalie," said Will, looking at her earnestly.

"I told them it was all a misunderstanding," said Artie, his face now a little red. "I hope you didn't mind."

Natalie stood up gingerly, then looked around at them. "You all... don't mind?"

Grace sucked in her breath.

Rachel got out of her seat and stood before Natalie. "Look at all of us here. We're all misunderstood people in this school. All we ever want is to achieve our dreams, but people won't let us. They insist on bringing up the past, on digging our present and muddying our future." She shrugged as she swayed from side to side. "If we minded it so much, we'd be ostriches burying our heads in the ground by now."

"And you'd be flashing your underwear to the whole world given the length of your skirt today, Berry," called out Santana, causing Rachel to flush red.

Natalie blinked away the slightest hint of wetness. Rachel was smiling at her, Artie was looking coy...

"Let me think about it," she said.

"But..." Will began, and Artie's mouth opened to say something too.

"It's okay," said Rachel, quickly. "Take your time. But we're putting up a musical and practising for Nationals, so if you want to join back in the fun, you know what to do." She winked. "It's your call."

Natalie sat back down and for the first time in a long while, she could sigh a breath of relief.

-.-.-.-.-.-

While Artie and Natalie left the choir room with smiles on their face, Quinn, on the other hand, had her happy expression replaced by one of annoyance when Puck approached her at the end of the lesson.

"What's with the face?" Quinn asked, folding her arms. "And what is with that skunk on top of your head?"

Puck mussed up his overgrown mohawk. "Haven't really looked into the mirror of late."

"Oh, right," said Quinn, snorting. "That just means you haven't been jumping some girl. Congrats, Puck, improvement."

Puck glared at her. "What're you getting up in my grill for?"

Quinn turned away. She wasn't really sure why she was getting mad at the sight of Puck, but every time he approached her, he always seemed to be questioning her about something. When Puck was involved, nothing could go right. _Nothing._

There was a bit of a growl, startling her to turn and face Puck who promptly kicked a chair in front of him.

Quinn stared at him in bewilderment.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I'm actually trying?" Puck glared at the fallen chair as though he was going to murder it. "That I'm not _just_ the guy that you met years ago, the one who made you lose everything? Because hang on, he kinda lost a lot of things since then!"

Quinn looked away again. "Yeah, I know you went through a vasectomy. Big deal."

To her surprise, Puck sank to the floor, legs crossed.

"I didn't," he said, in a small voice.

"Thanks for showing that you are trying," said Quinn, evenly.

"Well then, shall I add that I haven't had sex since?" Puck threw her a cold look.

Now Quinn's eyes were _really_ wide. "What?"

"And that I've actually been top in class since mid-year?" Puck fished out a couple of papers from his bag and threw it on the floor. Quinn's sharp eyes flitted through them – many of them were graded 'A'.

"I know you're going to say I'm bragging," said Puck, with a bitter smirk as he gathered back his papers and stuffed it into his bag. He zipped it up, got up and swung it over his back. "But I have nothing to brag about when nobody appreciates it."

"What are you trying so hard for?" asked Quinn, her voice mellowing into a whisper. "You never used to bother."

Puck's anger ebbed away slowly as he regarded the fallen chair. Then he walked back and righted it. "I told you before that I'm not a Lima loser. I'm _not_ and I've got the stuff to show for it!"

Quinn felt a lump in her throat.

"I know you saw Beth," said Puck, quietly.

Quinn was startled.

Puck's lips quirked up a little. "I called Miss Corcoran a month back and said I just wanted to have a picture of Beth for keep's sake. So she told me." He pulled out his wallet and showed Quinn a photograph of Beth in a baby dress and beanie. "Ain't she lookin' like her mother."

"Why didn't you call me out for not letting you know then?" Quinn asked, her voice choking.

Puck tucked his wallet back into his jeans pocket. "I know what Beth means to you. She means past mistakes. She means everything that was wrong with your life." He sighed. "Mine too."

"Beth... isn't a mistake," said Quinn, breathily. "It was just _us_ and our screwed-up lives."

"Yeah?" Puck tilted his head. "Well, I'm glad she's got a family that ain't us then."

Quinn blinked. "Puck..."

Puck looked at her, his eyes questioning once again.

"I see that you're trying," said Quinn. "I honestly do."

He didn't smile, but Quinn swore she thought his eyes did.

"I'll see you around, Quinn." And he left her standing in the middle of the choir room.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are we in the auditorium for?" asked Sam, leaning back in one of the seats.

"I will positively faint if our guest performer is Barbra," said Rachel, on the verge of starting to hyperventilate.

"Please," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "How many times must I tell you that Barbra is not going to suddenly materialise in suburban Ohio just to roll with the line dancing at the community centre?"

"Well then, a school auditorium sponsored by a Broadway star isn't too far off, isn't it?" Rachel stood, arms akimbo. "Besides, I got to meet Patti Lupone and you know that's one in a million."

"I haven't forgiven you for that," replied Kurt, stiffly. "And of all people to be with – _Finn!_ Finn who doesn't even know who that is!"

"Hey!" Finn retorted. "I do!" He paused. "I think."

Kurt slapped his forehead dramatically.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stage and all the glee club members turned, only to see Natalie emerging at stage centre with a couple of dancers.

Artie whooped and Mercedes grinned.

"It's dance theme this week, isn't it?" she asked, quietly.

"Just because you can dance tango doesn't mean you can _dance_," said Grace, snidely.

Quinn shot her a frown and Grace shut up, looking elsewhere instead.

"No, she's right," said Natalie, wringing her fingers together. "I can't actually dance. Took me a while to learn from Mike the previous time."

"You're talking," said Brittany, staring at her in wonder. "I always thought you were a Chinese Cabbage Patch Kid."

Natalie arched a stiff eyebrow. "Well... I'm still putting up a dance number. It's something... you all can join in."

"But we don't even..." began Mercedes.

"Especially Artie," said Natalie, with an amused look at a surprised Artie.

Retro music came on and coloured strobe lights came on, illuminating Natalie and the dancers who had begun to sidestep. Then as Natalie sang, she started to do hand movements along with her singing,

_Whisperin' our goodbyes_ (she waved)_  
>Waitin' for a train<em> (she pulled an imaginary rope, as if honking a train horn)_  
>I was dancin'<em> (circular fist motions)_ with my baby_ (she traced the outline of a woman) _  
>In the summer rain<em> (she criss-crossed her hands as she lifted them up, only to tinkle her fingers down before her like falling rain)

Artie's eyes sparkled while Brittany began to easily pick up the movements. Josie laughed and began to follow too.

_I can hear him sayin'_ (she put her hand near her mouth)_  
>Nothin' will change<em> (she waved her hands about, then formed it into a triangle)  
><em>Come dance with me baby in the summer rain<em> (same action as first verse)

Natalie grinned, a little _wickedly_ as she pointed a finger to her head.

_I remember the rain on our skin_ (she trickled her fingers down and ran them down her arm)  
><em>And his kisses<em> (she blew a kiss to the delighted New Directions) _hotter than the Santa Ana winds_

She mimicked the blowing winds with her arms and the glee club followed suit.

_Whisperin' our goodbyes  
>Waitin' for a train<br>I was dancin' with my baby  
>In the summer rain<em>

Even Finn was picking up on the literal actions as Natalie continued to sing and hand-dance at the same time,

_I remember laughin' till we almost cried  
>There at the station at night<br>I remember lookin' in his eyes_

Together, the glee club filed out to the aisles of the auditorium as they followed Natalie's actions, singing aloud,

_Oh my love, it's you that I dream of  
>Oh my love, since that day<br>Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
>Dancin' with you in the summer rain<em>

Brittany scrambled towards the stage, flipped herself up and began to side-step along with a grinning Natalie.

_Doesn't matter what I do now  
>Doesn't matter what I say<br>Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
>Dancin' with you in the summer rain<em>

Natalie saw that Artie was beaming at her and felt her heart swell with happiness. She hadn't felt so light in her chest in a long while.

_Everytime I see the lightning  
>Everytime I hear the thunder<br>Everytime I close the window  
>When this happens in summer<br>Oh the night is so inviting  
>I can feel that you were so close<br>I can feel you when the wind blows, blows right through my heart_

She gestured with both hands to her heart and the glee club was beginning to clamber up on stage too, with Puck and Sam helping to carry Artie's wheelchair. Will appeared from the doorway and grinned as he made his way to the director's desk.

_Oh my love, it's you that I dream of  
>Oh my love, since that day<br>Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
>Dancin' with you in the summer rain<em>

Brittany grabbed Santana's hands and twirled her around, while Mike and Josie complicated the hand-dance further with body movements.

_Doesn't matter what I do now  
>Doesn't matter what I say<br>Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
>Dancin' with you in the summer rain<em>

Artie held out his hand to Tina, but she pretended she didn't see it and let Kurt twirl her instead. Sam immediately grabbed Mercedes' elbows when she nearly toppled over from giggling and twirling at the same time. The song slowly faded away, with Natalie's hands doing the last criss-cross in the air, and everybody burst out cheering.

"Aw, we're so doing that again next time!" enthused Mike.

"Say what, I'm in the mood for another number," said Sam, at once, and everybody looked at him in surprise. "Let's try this."

He skipped over to the band. The familiar electronic keyboard melody at the beginning earned another round of cheers from the glee club. Sam took a blushing Mercedes's hands and began to jive a bit to the music as he sang,

_We get it on most every night  
>When that moon is big and bright<br>It's a supernatural delight  
>Everybody's dancing in the moonlight<em>

As the music went on, Sam gave Mercedes a little twirl.

"A little dance ain't forever, you know," said Mercedes, half-amusedly, half-worriedly.

"This is only the beginning," said Sam, innocently. "Now just shush and dance, will you?"

Finn skipped to the front with Rachel to sing as the rest danced freestyle behind.

_Everybody here is out of sight  
>They don't bark and they don't bite<br>They keep things loose, they keep 'em tight  
>Everybody's dancing in the moonlight<em>

Together, everybody chorused loudly and happily,

_Dancing in the moonlight  
>Everybody's feeling warm and bright<br>It's such a fine and natural sight  
>Everybody's dancing in the moonlight<em>

Puck then surprisingly took Grace's hands and tugged her forward to twirl her while he sang,

_We like our fun and we never fight _("yeah right," he whispered, and Grace flushed red)  
><em>You can't dance and stay uptight<br>It's a supernatural delight  
>Everybody's dancing in the moonlight<em>

He grinned and Grace couldn't help returning the grin. Quinn took the chance to dance with Kurt instead.

_Dancing in the moonlight  
>Everybody's feeling warm and bright<br>It's such a fine and natural sight  
>Everybody's dancing in the moonlight<em>

Will watched all of them with a thoughtful smile on his face. He stared at his mobile phone, watched the kids again, then proceeded to type a message.

_DANCE LESSON AGAIN ON FRIDAY?_

He waited for a while as the kids continued to shriek with laughter and dance the evening away. Finally, his phone vibrated again with a single-word message.

_SURE :)_

Will broke out into a truly bright grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Charice – "One Day"<em> (Rachel ft. Josie)_  
>Alphaville – "Dance With Me"<em> (Mike & Josie ft. Puck, Finn, Sam & the rest of ND)  
><em>Paul Young – "Come Back And Stay"<em> (Artie & Quinn)_  
>Belinda Carlisle – "Summer Rain" <em>(Natalie ft. New Directions)  
><em>Toploader – "Dancing In The Moonlight"<em> (New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN** 1: The hand-dance that Natalie does is sampled from the 'Mambo' dance for "Summer Rain" invented by the Singapore club Zouk. You can find snippets of said dance online, mostly during the chorus bit. It's awfully addictive to dance with it!

**A/N 2:** Next episode gets much, _much_ heavier - the slushies return, the physical bullying returns, not to mention emotional struggles once again... the glee club definitely isn't going to be a happy bunch. Someone loses control, but another tries to set things right. Someone fails in her bid to advance a relationship, but another intentionally halts an advancement. What am I talking about? Stay tuned!


	35. P: Rachel & Puck

**INTERLUDE P: Rachel & Puck**

"I'm returning the papers for last week's history quiz," announced Mrs. Belby. "Very disappointing, I must say, considering your high school finals are closing in and some of you don't even know when the American Civil War was. Shame on you, yes, I'm looking at you, Adams!"

Azimio yawned.

Mrs. Belby glared at him, then she looked at the paper on top of her stack. "But I'd like to congratulate the top-scorer on _another _job well-done. I'm impressed, Noah. _Very_."

Puck's head shot up from scribbling things down on his notebook.

Mrs. Belby broke into a smile and placed his paper gently on his table. "I appreciate your effort."

"Thank you, Mrs. Belby," said Puck, unable to contain a grin.

Rachel sat at the back of the class, slack-jawed.

When the class ended, Rachel immediately marched up to Puck, who was packing his bag. He froze and looked at her inquiringly.

"This is getting quite serious," said Rachel. "At first I thought it was just a fluke, like maybe the teachers were dreaming they were marking my scripts, or that you had sneaked them some weed to slow their motor skills down and make them think they were correcting the first script they got on their hands, which is of course, mine again." She waved her hands about dramatically. "Has somebody possessed you?"

Puck chuckled as he stuffed his notebook into his bag. "I'm right as rain, Rach. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm a _new man_." He uttered the last few words with a smouldering look on his face.

Rachel made a face. "Is that why you have a squirrel on your head?"

Puck consciously fluffed up his mohawk. "Thank God you didn't say it was a skunk."

"Are you going through a mid-life crisis?" Rachel asked, with utmost concern.

"Just because I don't cut my hair doesn't mean I'm forty," said Puck, with a frown. "Crap man, why does everybody think–"

"That it's strange that you're trying so hard?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "Because it is."

Puck made a strangled noise and heaved the bag upon his shoulder.

"I mean, not that it's a bad thing," said Rachel, shrugging. "It's so much better than you being one of those dumb jocks throwing slushies into my face or Kurt into the Dumpster."

"It was a long time ago since I did that."

"And it's also better than you trying to raid an ATM or whatever it was you did that landed you in juvie town."

"Hmm. Better than my pool-cleaning business? I daresay water, nipple rings and cougars in towels are kinda better fare than learning about some stupid patriotic war or angles of a triangle."

Rachel grinned. "No, I wouldn't argue against that." Then she went all serious again. "So why didn't you just go down that path? If it's much better fare?"

"Ashton and Demi didn't last," replied Puck.

"Uh-huh."

"Also, you're not the only one with dreams beyond Lima."

Rachel looked at him, surprised. "So... what are your dreams?"

"I can't believe I'm discussing this with you."

Rachel shrugged. "It won't hurt."

Puck sighed dramatically.

Rachel rolled her eyes and held up her hand. "I solemnly swear not to tell anyone about Noah Puckerman's secret lifelong dreaaaams, and I'm not going to curse myself or any of those sort over said dreams, so just spill it."

It took a bit of uneasy shifting about from Puck before he finally spoke,

"I'm not sure. I just want to get the hell out of this town. It's like my life's clouded over down here and I can't see beyond. Maybe going somewhere might clear that mind a bit." He ran a hand through his mohawk once again. "New York kinda opened my eyes a little, but there's too much bling and coffee stench and neon lights there. I dunno, maybe gettin' the sun in Miami might do the trick."

Rachel smiled. "You're amazing, Puck. I think you're going to be great."

Puck stared at her in surprise. "You really think so?"

"Well, if you could put your mind to it the way you're doing to your studies now, I'm sure you could. Besides, you aren't even much of a student and you can score the grades, what more if you were to... I dunno, be a rodeo dude or rockstar."

Puck regarded her a little too intently that she had to look away in discomfort as she asked timidly, "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's the nicest thing someone has said to me so far," said Puck, chuckling. "And it came from you, of all people. Do you remember how you used to put everyone down in the glee club because no one came close to being as talented as you? Jesus, when you told me I wasn't leading man status, that was collateral damage, yo."

Rachel flushed red. "My mouth is tied to my ego, can't help it."

Puck smirked. "I wonder every single day how Finn manages to upkeep you."

"I'm not some property!" Rachel glared at him.

_Girls are not to be fished. _A flash of cold, steely eyes.

Puck's grin dimmed. Then he shrugged it off. "So uhh... I'm guessing your dreams involve New York?"

Rachel was startled. "Well.. y-yeah..."

"And Finn gonna go with you?"

Rachel sighed and leant against the desk behind her. "He hasn't made up his mind yet. Which is scary because college application deadlines are nearing and he hasn't done _anything_. I've collected every single possible suitable prospectus for him and it's still lying in a neat pile by his bedside." She looked at Puck. "Can you do something?"

Puck snorted. "Hell yeah. Hudson, sit down and read those mags. No, not _those_ under your bed, the ones Berry crashed college websites for. Sure he's gonna lap it like a puppy."

"I thought maybe guy talk might man him up a little to face the situation. He's been avoiding it for far too long," said Rachel, miserably.

"He's always been like that," said Puck, chortling. "Never making up his mind. Thought you'd know better after Qu–" He stopped short and snorted derisively.

Rachel eyed him suspiciously, then twisted her lips. "So you won't care?"

"Actually, Finn does make up his mind," said Puck. "He's just scared to execute it because he worries about what people around him will think. He's worried you'd be disappointed or that his mom will be frightened by its prospects or that Hummel boy will give his room a horrid makeover in order to jolt him out of that decision. The boy knows what he wants, he's just afraid to be rejected by you guys because of it."

Rachel tugged at her fingers. "But..."

Puck smirked again. "But he'll just go ahead and do it. That's how he joined the glee club despite me paintballing the hell out of him."

Rachel felt a warmth spread within her. "Really?"

"It's his life, Rachel." Puck shrugged. "If you're his girl, you'd show him it doesn't matter which path he takes, that somebody's got his back."

"Will you have his back then?"

Puck laughed. "You think?"

Rachel couldn't help smiling. "Thanks, Puck."

"Anytime, _cuñada_."

"_Cuñada_?"

Puck gave her a two-finger salute, then sauntered out of the classroom, leaving Rachel to fish out her iPhone to figure out what that meant.


	36. Episode 18: Give Me Time

**A/N:** Sorry for the slight delay, this was quite a difficult episode to write! My OCs take up a bit more time in this one, but many other loose ends regarding the other characters are being addressed here as well. Enjoy! (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE EIGHTEEN – "Give Me Time"<strong>

A very deep, moving bass beat issued from the keyboard. The glee club immediately stopped fidgeting and looked at Finn, who broke into a smile as he made eye contact with everyone in the choir room while singing,

_We have... the chance to turn the pages over_

Will nodded slightly to show his approval of the song.

_We can write what we want to write  
>We gotta make ends meet, before we get much older<em>

Finn's baritone rang richly before moving into the tenor region, but he remained confident as he sang,

_We're all someone's daughter  
>We're all someone's son<br>How long can we look at each other... down the barrel of a gun?_

Mike mimed pointing a gun at Josie, who giggled and knocked his fingers down. Finn eyed them amusedly, then as the music burst into its climactic moment, he held out his hands,

_You're the voice, try and understand it  
>Make a noise and make it clear<em>

Everyone joined in to sing,

_Whoa-o-o-o... whoa-o-o-o..._

Finn pumped his fist up while singing,

_We're not gonna sit in silence  
>We're not gonna live with fear<br>_(Everyone) _Whoa-o-o-o... whoa-o-o-o..._

Puck and Rachel exchanged smiles as Finn continued to sing,

_This time... we know we all stand together  
>With the power to be powerful<br>Believing we can make it better_

Will surveyed his group of students and suddenly felt a pang of bittersweet emotion as he thought of how in a few months' time, they would complete Nationals and most of them would graduate from McKinley High. There never had been a group that had touched him as much as the New Directions had, and he would sorely miss their presence.

_Ooh... we're all someone's daughter  
>We're all someone's son<br>How long can we look at each other  
>Down the barrel of a gun?<em>

Will looked back at Finn. He had truly blossomed – from a jock who just did everything according to the social flow and lived by the day, to a leader who had the guts to pursue his dreams and work hard at them. And now he was standing in the middle of the choir room, belting out an inspirational song for his fellow members.

_You're the voice, try and understand it  
>Make a noise and make it clear<br>_(Everyone) _Whoa-o-o-o... whoa-o-o-o...  
>We're not gonna sit in silence<br>We're not gonna live with fear  
><em>(Everyone) _Whoa-o-o-o... whoa-o-o-o..._

When Finn finished, Rachel stood up and clapped fervently. She beamed at Puck, who smirked and joined in the applause.

"Thanks, Finn," said Mercedes, smiling. "That was sweet of you."

Finn pumped his fist into the air again. "We're gonna make a noise and make it clear at Nationals!"

Everyone burst out laughing and giggling at his enthusiasm.

Finn walked out of the choir room feeling rather buoyant by everybody's cheered faces. He marched down the hallway with a swagger, but the moment he turned a corner, a familiar (and rude) stinging icy sensation hit his face. He swore loudly as he swiped away at the red slushie, shivering as the ice got down his shirt and even down his trousers.

"Cut it out!" he yelled.

Rachel was the last to leave the choir room after trying to persuade Will about some ideas regarding the school musical. The moment she walked out, she bumped into a bunch of jocks.

"Sorry!"

But before she could balance herself from that bump, there was a snigger, followed by an avalanche of _oh, ouch! OUCH! EEEKKKK!_ on her.

"Oh myy..." She shivered as she attempted to part her slushie-matted bangs.

A corridor away, Santana had also rounded a corner to get to her locker when purple slushie was hurled into her face before she could match the attacker's name to his face. She uttered a string of vulgar Spanish as she flailed her arms around wildly. Brittany caught up with her and was about to drag her to the bathroom when she saw the flash of letterman jackets disappear round the bend.

Those letterman jackets appeared soon after, once again armed with slushies – this time blue – and were headed towards two boys who were chatting by their lockers.

Puck looked up first. "Hey." He frowned. "What's up, Fuller? Thought hockey prac's tomorrow." He eyed Sam, then rolled his eyes. "With The Talented Mr. Reilly."

Fuller smirked. "Aw yeah, he'll be in all our games for all his talent. But I get to take charge of this one."

"Which one?" asked Sam, confused.

Puck closed his locker and saw that there was another group of letterman jackets on the other side of him, this time led by Azimio.

"Whoa," said Puck, staring at the slushie cups in the footballers' hands. Then he turned slightly to stare skeptically at Fuller's team of boys. "You guys have a fun time slushying each other. I don't care for slushie hallway wars."

"Oh man, this ain't a war," said Azimio, sniggering. "Not when one party's got no defence."

And that was when Puck and Sam found themselves both drenched in copious amounts of slushie.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sam spent like the whole night scrubbing that goo out of his hair." Mercedes held up a finger furiously, in the middle of the hallway the next day. "I'm tellin' ya, they ain't drowning us in slushie AGAIN!"

"Yeah, _they_," muttered Kurt. "Times two, this time round."

"What did we do to irk the hockey team?" Tina wondered aloud. "Why're they in this too?"

"Nationals period is the time when all the testosterone gets edgy," explained Artie. "Stress and egotism intensifies the hormones and with the increased heart rate? Altogether, a really lethal combination."

"Lethal my ass," said Mercedes. "They slushie on my boys and girls again, I'll shatter their eardrums with some Mariah. Throw in some jazz hands too, I'll see to that!"

"Finn now thinks his inspirational singing is a jinx," Kurt added.

The sight of letterman jackets in the distance had them throwing on their raincoat hoodies. Kurt had once again thrown on the Dolce & Gabbana see-through raincoat, remarking that it had served him well during the last heroic slushie sacrifice.

"We're living in fear again," moaned Tina. All of them clung onto their hoods and clustered together as they headed towards class.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Santana, clad in a waterproof jacket with a hood, made her way to Brittany's locker once lessons were over. She was halfway tying a band to the lock when Brittany spotted her and grinned widely.

"What's that?" asked Brittany.

Santana jumped at the sound of her voice, then laughed. "Be a little subtle next time and let me finish this."

"Is that a friendship band?" Brittany's face lit up. "My fingers are kinda too big to make little plaits in threads, I kinda prefer messing up people's hair for that."

"It's a..." Santana tied the last knot. "It's a bit of that. And good luck. My mom taught me how to make it when I was younger. Probably didn't think I was going to do it for a girl, but..." She shrugged.

Brittany pulled her into a hug. "That's so sweet of you."

Santana beamed and hugged Brittany tightly. "You're not wearing waterproof stuff."

"The last time they tried, I did a mega-pirouette and sent the slushie flying back in their faces. In the end, I wasn't even that wet."

Santana laughed. "You're so much smarter than people give you credit for, Britt!"

"Hey, girls..."

Santana and Brittany immediately let go of each other. Santana stared skeptically at the hooded-intruder. "Lawrence? What do you want?"

Grace clutched at her hood and looked left and right, then put on a most uncomfortable expression. "I need some help. Like, girl help."

"You mean, like _bed_ help," said Santana, rolling her eyes. "Those are _I-wanna-get-laid-but-I-dunno-how_ eyes."

"Lower it, will you?" hissed Grace.

"Ooh, someone here's itching to lose the V-card, it seems," said Santana, chuckling. "Who's the dude?"

"Hey." Another interruption. Santana and Brittany's eyes widened as they saw Shawn put a hand on Grace's waist. "I'll see you after my practice?"

"Y-yeah," said Grace, breathily. "Sure."

"What's with the hood?"

"N-nothing. Umm... bad skin today."

"Oh. My mom's got some really awesome night cream. I'll get some for you."

"S-sure," said Grace, still unable to breathe properly. "Thanks!"

Shawn gave quick nods to Santana and Brittany before he left.

"That's the target?" Santana stared after Shawn. "Damn, it must suck not to hear him scream if you guys are doing it. He is _delicious_."

"First up, you're a lesbian," said Grace, bringing Santana back to reality, "and second of all, my hearing aid works fine now, thank you very much. I'm here for tips, not for details."

"Aw, come on, he looks like he's experienced to the max," said Santana, chortling. "What tips could you possibly need?"

"Cheese," said Brittany, at once. "Cheese fondue. It's always a good start."

Santana and Grace both stared at her.

"Whets your appetite!" Brittany exclaimed. "Didn't you know that? Gets people talking too."

"Not too much talking," warned Santana. "Too much talking breaks the spell."

"If you have a cat, make sure he's out of the way."

"Yeah, a bruised ass from tripping over it isn't going to help matters," said Santana, slightly embarrassed.

"Right," said Grace, trying to process it all as Santana and Brittany continued to talk. "Right."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Artie wheeled towards his locker and bent over to unlock it. He pulled out a few books onto his lap, transferred a file from his bag back in, then shut it. The moment he turned around, he found himself surrounded by Letterman jackets.

Artie gulped and instinctively drew his hood tightly around his face. The last time this happened, it had ended with him having nightmares for two straight weeks about being dunked in a sea of red slushie and never surfacing again.

But then he realised that there were no slushie cups in their hands.

"Hi," he managed to squeak. "Good day to you guys. I must be going."

He attempted to wheel away, but Azimio shoved him back into the locker. Artie quivered as the boy leant closer.

"I'll make sure it'll be a better day."

With that, Azimio swiped his hand across Artie's face, knocking his spectacles off. Artie gasped and tried to grab it back, but it was impossible to see where it landed. He stared back helplessly at the blurred figures before him and tried to lean down, but somebody was blocking his way.

Then it happened all too suddenly.

When one can't see, one gets sensitive to movements. And Artie could sense something moving behind the wall of footballers before they could even react. Suddenly, Strando roared in pain as he fell to the ground on his knees while another yelped and grabbed at a third, pulling him down. One by one, the footballers were crippled to the ground and Artie couldn't even see what was happening other than the fact that the wall was crumbling.

Azimio spun around to deal with the silent attacker – he grabbed the hand before it could connect with his face.

"Well, well..." Azimio sneered. "If it isn't the pretty chino lady showing her kungfu skills."

Artie squinted. Although he couldn't see, he had a rather good idea of who that was.

"No..." he whispered.

Azimio swung his arm, but the girl dodged neatly and kneed him straight in the balls. Azimio let out a roar of anger and shoved her into the other end of lockers. By the time she had returned to the scene, Strando was up and ready for her. She swung her fist where he least expected, and he crumbled to the ground once again.

"Natalie!" Artie yelled, but he was too late. Azimio had swung his fist once again and she was too late to react.

There was a soft cry, but then Azimio was being pushed back and slammed against the lockers till Artie could feel his entire wheelchair rattling.

"Hey, break it up! BREAK IT UP!" It was Coach Beiste's booming voice.

Azimio was tugged forward again; he struggled as the other party tried to get a grip on him.

Then he was slammed into the lockers a second time, but before he could lunge back, a hulking presence was standing between him and Natalie.

Coach Beiste was yelling something, but Artie couldn't focus because there was a hand on his shoulder. Then he felt something pressed into his hands.

Artie fumbled with the spectacles and put them on, only to see the new boy Shawn Reilly looking at him with deep concern. He nodded clumsily, then looked back in amazement at the scene before him. Coach Beiste was yelling her head off at Azimio, who was heaving and wheezing in pain. The rest of the footballers were all scrambling up from the floor, but in visible agony as well. Strando had a cut on his cheek and was a picture of rage. But most of all...

Natalie was standing at the other end, being held back by another teacher. Her lip was cut, her cheek was decolourising quickly and her hair was in a complete mess. She swore loudly as the teacher firmly kept her back. There were whispers all around, followed by urgent footsteps. Artie could barely think anymore as he was whisked off to first aid.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When the nurse had finished putting some ointment on the side of Artie's face where Azimio had roughly shoved his spectacles off, she made her way past the curtain to the other side of the room where Artie assumed Natalie must be. He touched his face gingerly and winced. Natalie's bruises must be ten times worse, he thought.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Artie stared in surprise at Shawn, who had poked his head past the door. "Sure."

Shawn inserted the rest of his body into the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Artie rubbed his nose. "Thanks."

Shawn stared at the curtain. "She okay?"

"I hope so," said Artie, nervously.

"Well, I mean, physically, 'cos other than that, she's totally screwed," said Shawn, candidly. "They're going to expel her."

"No!" gasped Artie. "No, no, no... this is all a mistake..."

Artie wheeled across and tugged the curtain aside. Natalie was sitting on the bed, wincing at every dab the nurse was giving her face.

"Natalie, you're _not_ going to get expelled," said Artie, in a rush. "I'm telling Figgins that this is all because–"

He stopped short. Not only was Natalie in pain, she was also shaking. Her fingers were trembling and she was breathing very hard.

"Could you two please let me finish this?" the nurse demanded.

"We need to speak to her," said Shawn, surprising Artie. "I think I can handle that."

The nurse gave a huff and handed the ointment over to Shawn, then left the room. Artie wheeled up to Natalie and attempted to take her hand, but she snatched it back and held it to her chest, as though willing it to stop shaking.

"Nat?" whispered Artie.

Shawn put the ointment aside. Then he noticed a piece of paper on the table and scanned through it quickly. His eyebrows knotted together. Then he pulled a chair over, sat down and looked keenly at Natalie.

"Stop. Looking. At. Me." Natalie uttered every word with barely-controlled rage.

"I'm not judging you," said Shawn.

"Yes, you are!" Natalie glared at him coldly, still clutching her hands to her chest. "You're always standing there and judging me for what I do!"

"Shh, shh..." Artie tried to reach out, but her arms jerked out and he had to wheel back.

"Sorry," said Shawn, quietly. He picked up the piece of paper and held it in front of Natalie. "I didn't know what you were going through."

Artie snatched the paper from Shawn and read through it. Then he stared at Natalie. "You have impulse control issues?"

Natalie shut her eyes tightly.

"So... so that's why you hurt Hannah so badly," said Artie, light dawning upon him. "Natalie..."

"Don't," whispered Natalie. "Don't. Say. Anything."

Just then, Coach Beiste came into the sick bay. She looked at the trio and cleared her throat. "When Miss Yang is done with treating her injuries, Principal Figgins would like to see her in the office."

Natalie's face was twitching with rage.

"Coach?" asked Artie. "Can I come along, please? It's not what you guys saw."

"Unfortunately, Mr Abrams, it's your word against many others," said Coach Beiste, kindly. "And we all know you and Miss Yang are close friends."

"But..."

"My word too," said Shawn, suddenly. "I suppose that counts, because I don't even know Natalie that well."

"Mr Reilly," said Coach Beiste, a little ungraciously now. "You weren't even there when the attack occurred, it seems."

Natalie was breathing so heavily that all three of them could hear it. Coach Beiste glanced at her, then back at Shawn, who shrugged and said,

"I was at the back. I saw it all. Azimio hurt her first."

Artie stared at Shawn. Even with his limited vision, he knew very well that hadn't been the case.

"But Mr Reilly, many accounts have said otherwise..."

"I suppose those many accounts happen to be Azimio's friends as well?" asked Shawn.

Coach Beiste frowned, then she cleared her throat again. "Alright, I'll see you three in the principal's office then. Take care of those bruises, young lady." With that, she left the room.

Natalie opened her eyes and looked at Shawn. Then she took a deep breath before she finally asked, "Why? Why would you... why would you say that?"

Shawn sucked at his bottom lip, then smiled thinly. "Righting a wrong, perhaps." He winced. "I assumed too much about you. My bad."

"She's _good_." Artie's tone was vehement.

"And I won't stand for discrimination against..." Shawn pointed to the paper that Artie was holding. "This. I've known people who are suffering from anxiety, depression, anorexia and all kinds of disorders, and schools give them crap for it because they don't know how to deal with these cases. And if you've managed to stay here all this while without it acting up till today, I think that's pretty decent."

Artie looked at Natalie, whose hands were not trembling as badly anymore.

Shawn took the ointment from the table and gave it to Artie. As Artie unscrewed the bottle, Natalie reached out for Shawn's wrist and whispered,

"Thank you."

Shawn nodded gently in response.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, homeboy, whatchyou been doin', huh?" One of the hockey players approached Shawn just as he was turning round the corner from Principal Figgins' office. "Gone to stick up for that wild child?"

Shawn stopped short and turned to look at Jake Fuller with an arched eyebrow. "Wow, I didn't know you cared so much about me, Fuller. Gee, thanks."

Fuller shoved him on one shoulder and glared at him. "You wanna be our captain, you stick by what we do. And we don't mess with people till they mess with us. You clear on that?"

Shawn brushed his jacket nonchalantly. "Well, since I'm the captain, I get to set my own rules, yeah?"

"Don't be a cocky bastard, Reilly. You've been foolin' around just within a couple of weeks, getting yourself all tied up in the laces of sick girls..."

"Don't push it," warned Shawn.

"What? Am I wrong?" Fuller eyed someone behind Shawn, and Shawn turned around to see Grace standing at the far end, twiddling with her locker. She cast a slightly longing look at a crowd of Cheerios, but Ingrid merely ushered them away with a lingering spiteful look back at Grace.

Fuller chuckled. "I'll see you on the pitch later, Reilly. Always watch ya back."

Shawn merely rolled his eyes and walked past Fuller with his hands firmly stuck into his jean pockets. He went straight to Grace and the girl was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, handsome," said Grace, beaming. Then she looked at him coyly. "Are you free tonight?"

"Dinner at Breadstix would be great," said Shawn, with a wink.

"I was thinking..." Grace drew imaginary circles on his arm. "Maybe you'd like to come hang out at my place?"

Shawn looked thoughtfully at her. "What's there to do at your place?"

Grace blinked, then she gestured a little as she spoke, "Well... maybe we could have a nacho snack and watch Ellen on the telly, then y'know... maybe go to my room and..." She put on a most innocent look.

Shawn patted down stray strands of her red hair, making her blush. "Does going to your room involve the bed?"

Grace's jaw fell open. Then she looked a bit awkward before morphing her look into something more sultry. "Well, that's what the bedroom's for, isn't it?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, exactly. But if so, then I think I'll pass over tonight."

"But..." Grace stared at him. "But why?"

"Call me old-fashioned, but I think the bed is factored in only after the fifteenth date," said Shawn, calmly. "So, Breadstix?"

"Wait! I mean..." Grace's mind had already been conjuring all the kinds of things she was going to prepare for the room, thanks to Santana and Brittany's sagely advice, and now Shawn was pricking the huge bubble of thoughts. "No, we can still have the nacho telly party!"

"Ah, but you see, once the bed was in the initial equation, it kinda stays there," said Shawn. "So I'm not gonna risk it." He shrugged. "Takers? Leavers?"

Grace wasn't really sure how to respond. All her ideas were now in a haze of _what now?_

Shawn's smile dimmed. "Grace?"

"Is it because..." Grace felt tears well up in her eyes as she subconsciously touched her ear.

"Grace..." Shawn rolled his eyes. "We've been through this. You're perfectly normal, and if people want to think–"

"No," interrupted Grace. "That you've been getting yourself all tied up in laces of sick _girls_. Like meaning, someone else. Like meaning... like _today_!"

Shawn was taken aback. "What about today?"

Grace stared at him incredulously. "Ingrid _saw_ you and she's been giving me hell ever since, laughing that I'm seeing someone who's gonna stick up for damsels in distress all the time. She said you only appeared round the corner when that crazed bitch rounded upon Azimio – you didn't even see _anything_! Why'd you go tell Figgins she did nothin' wrong?"

Realising what she was talking about, Shawn sighed. "It clearly wasn't her fault."

"And like you would know? That girl's got a _thing_. She was freakin' _expelled_ for violence before, how'd you know–"

"Is it not a thing in glee club to stick up for your fellow members?" asked Shawn, with genuine curiosity. "Why'd you put her down like that?"

Grace gaped at him.

"Maybe that's why the glee club doesn't get very far in this school," said Shawn, matter-of-factly. He picked up his bag. "I'm sorry, I think I have to go."

"Shawn, wait..."

Shawn turned and looked at her. "You can call me a prude or whatever you like, but I take things slow. If you wanna be my girlfriend, that's how it's gonna have to be, 'cos throwing yourself at me isn't going to make me like you any better."

"Shawn! I..." Grace was mortified. "Okay, Breadstix? Toni–

But he was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Today's lunch isn't very enticing, is it?"

Artie stopped poking at his lunch. Then he left his fork on the plate. "Yeah."

Tina sat down with her lunch tray, then she looked at him. "Does it still hurt?"

Artie smiled wryly. "Trust me, nothing beats the day I got downed with eleven cups of sticky ice. That was traumatic. This was just..." His smile grew wider. "Slightly more exciting."

Tina picked up her spoon and dug it into the mash. "Natalie wasn't expelled."

Artie nodded. "Yeah. Figgins was pretty cool with Shawn's and my explanations."

Tina was not convinced, however. "I heard she's suffering from some... some control problem. Why don't you let her go – seek some help or something?"

"Oh, she will. But part of that help is integration, and I'm gonna do _all_ that I can to make sure she deals with things calmly and steadily."

Tina's breath hitched slightly. She shoved a spoonful of mash into her mouth.

"Tina?" Artie raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Tina swallowed, then looked away as she asked quietly, "I – I hope it goes well."

"Nat's therapy? Yeah, I hope so too."

"And... and your relationship with her." Tina broke into a smile. "It's amazing how much you look out for her."

Artie was about to say 'sure, thanks' when he saw something else in Tina's eyes. Then he gaped and reached out for her hand. "Tina!"

Startled, Tina snatched back her hand. Artie had the grace to look embarrassed and he retrieved his hand. Then he groaned. "Tina, it's not like that."

"What's not like what?" asked Tina, not looking at Artie at all.

"We are _so_ talking in riddles," said Artie, tilting his head back. "Tina, Natalie and I are not dating."

Tina turned to stare at him. "Huh?" Then she glared at him. "Don't be a douchebag, Artie. That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Me? A douchebag?" Artie snorted. "That's what everybody thinks, don't they? Including you."

Tina's eyes flashed.

Artie sighed. "We're _not_ dating. She's just – just like my best friend. We've settled this a _long, long_ time ago 'cos to be honest, since the year started, if there was anybody I'd have a relationship with, it'd be her." He shrugged. "But it just doesn't work that way."

"Why not?" asked Tina. Her insides were churning for some inexplicable reason.

"I don't know," said Artie, flicking his fork to the other end of the plate. "Maybe it's just because I can't seem to forget someone else. My heart's kinda narrow. Always been narrow-minded too."

"I get that. Always so one-tracked in your pursuit of things," said Tina, idly. "Once you had Halo, there's no place for a girl."

Artie winced. "Alright, I deserved that. C'mon, I'm sure there's more."

"Very tempted to smash this mash into your face too."

Artie pointed to the bruise on the side of his face. "Don't touch this one."

Tina snorted, then lowered her head back to her food.

"Tee..."

Tina's heart leapt when she heard that. No one else other than Artie had ever called her by that nickname and he had only used it on very special occasions when they dated, because he had said _"Tina's a beautiful name and you should be proud of it, but Tee's for when I really want you to know that there's something special between the both of us that goes far beyond just a mere relationship."_

"It's been a rough year," said Artie, quietly. "Heck, a rough couple of years. We've been dancing around all the time just avoiding the break-up. It's been gnawing at me though. I know I was a jerk. I know you tried to deal with it once but I blew you off to duet with Brittany, which didn't come to much anyway. I know you tried to be friendly but I insulted you–"

"Zombie whore cheerleader? You go boy," muttered Tina.

Artie scratched his ear. "And then you got Mike and I got Britt and I thought hey, we're in our happy places now, you know? There's no giant elephant in the room anymore."

Tina gripped her fork. "We loved them."

Artie nodded. "But there's always something missing, Tee. I don't know what, but I feel like..." He stared at her. "I feel like there's only one time when I really felt like everything was alright, and that was with you."

Tina could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"Tee..."

"Artie," she whispered. "I need some breathing space."

Artie looked regretfully at her.

"I think we both do," said Tina.

Artie bit his lip, then nodded. "Yeah. Maybe... just think of it as starting your life again?"

Tina chuckled nervously. "I'm trying." She fiddled with the fork. "I... I applied for community theatre near my house. And I've gotten a place in the upcoming play for the holidays."

Artie's eyes shone. "That's great, Tina."

"Mm."

"Sing something this week," he urged. "Show everyone what you're made of. Do it for..." He cleared his throat. "Do it for yourself."

It was Kurt who sang first as Tina and him stood in the middle of the choir room. He had been slightly resistant to singing the male part, but seeing as Tina truly wanted to sing that song and he was the best musical theatre option for a male that she had, he relented.

_One light shines in the drive  
>One single sign that our house is alive<br>Our house, our own  
>So why do I live there alone?<em>

Maybe it wasn't so bad singing this song, thought Kurt. It seemed to resonate a little with him.

_Tell me why I wait through the night  
>And why do I leave on the light?<br>You know, I know... our house was a home long ago_

Tina took over, her eyes shining as she and Kurt exchanged looks.

_Take this chance, 'cos it may be our last to free  
>To let go of the past<br>And to try, to be husband and wife  
>To let our love never die, or to just live our life<em>

Together they held hands and sang in harmony,

_Take my hand, and let me take your heart  
>Keep it far from what keeps up apart<br>Let us start with a light in the dark_

Artie smiled, glanced over at the empty seat beside him (for Natalie had taken the week off), then looked back intently at Tina once again. Kurt saw Rachel's eyes glimmering, then Mercedes who had a hand on her chest, followed by Santana whose lips were pressed together as she leant against Brittany. He swallowed the lump in his throat, then began to sing,

_Night falls, I stare at the walls _(Tina: _I stare at these walls_)  
><em>I wake and wander the halls<em> (Tina: _I get lost in these halls_)  
><em>And I ache to the bone<em> (Tina: _It's like nothing I've known_)

And together, they sang,

_I can't get through this alone_

Tina took the final verse, her gaze locked on Artie as her pure voice rang out,

_Take this chance, and we'll make a new start  
>Somewhere far from what keeps us apart<br>And I swear that somewhere in the night, there's a light_

She paused, her eyes drifting slightly to find Mike, who gave the slightest of nods, even though she could tell bitterness laced his bottom lip. Then she looked back at Artie, who had the most content of expressions on his face.

_A light in the dark_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You need a tan."

"And how is that supposed to help matters?"

"It shows that you're healthy, Hummel. Healthy is good. All parents want their kids to be healthy. Show them gay blood doesn't make you unhealthy."

"Santana, I hope you do realise that sexual orientation isn't determined by your blood type."

"Metaphor."

"Creepy."

"It's gonna be a bloodbath anyway. I was talking about a tan. How did we get to this?"

"Ask yourself."

"Okay, here they come."

Santana grabbed hold of Kurt's hand to stop him from hyperventilating as they peeked round the corner to see Blaine's parents walking in their direction. Quickly, Santana pulled Kurt back into the classroom and sat him in the chair.

"Oh my God," said Kurt, flailing his arms about once Santana had let go of his hands. "What if I say something stupid? Like... like... I don't know they'll start to stereotype every single movement and ever single _word_ and I'm going to be so cautious and I'll sound like a stupid robot and..."

"Whoa, Kurt, whoa!" Santana slapped a towel against his forehead. "Relax. I'm here. I couldn't get Dave to come 'cos he's got football practice, but you've got me, okay? Shut up and calm down."

"That sounds extremely therapeutic, thank you," said Kurt, grabbing at the towel. "I think they'd stereotype _you_ first! Oh boy, oh boy..."

The door opened and Kurt froze.

"Not again!" Robert Anderson threw up his hands. "For the last time, I..." He turned to glare at Will beside him. "I've had enough of this school administration bluffing me into skipping my meetings just to come down to meet with this boy here, okay? This is beyond ridiculous! I'm lodging a complaint to the school board..."

"About having a meeting with a perfectly legitimate student organisation?" Santana folded her arms. "I'd like to hear you add in the fact that you just can't stand the sight of it because of what it stands for."

"You..." Irene failed to continue and merely clutched at her dress.

Robert glared at her. "This is none of your business, young lady."

"Oh, of course it is," said Santana.

"Santana!" Will warned, but she ignored him, merely placing her hand on Kurt's shoulder as she said, as professionally as she could, "Do you know an organisation like ours can save lives?"

Blaine appeared from behind Irene, and Kurt had to stop himself from leaping out of the chair. Santana locked gazes with Blaine, then whipped out a couple of pamphlets (the only ones in Emma's office she could find, admittedly, such as 'Hag Problems' and 'Boys Are Gross: A Misconception').

"There are kids who don't want to carry on in this world because of people like you," said Santana. "People who don't accept them."

Robert gave a huff, but Will had closed the door behind him. Robert and Irene both stared at him incredulously, but Will politely gestured to the seats before him.

"And to be honest, we didn't even need the PFLAG before. Your son was happy," said Santana, causing the Andersons to flinch. "He had a great, loving, stable relationship, something I envied to the core because I was stuck in the closet fighting a war with the whole world and myself for that matter. I thought Blaine had parents who supported him to the end and allowed him to be the proud, confident boy that he was. And you know what? Despite all the gay jokes that I make about him, in the end he's known for other things apart from his sexual orientation. He's the ex-Warbler, the one with the colourful – okay, shoot, that's the gay bit – the one with the sassy dance moves and not to mention, that hobbit size." Santana winked at Blaine, who couldn't help cracking a sad smile. "Seriously, you guys aren't even that short, I don't know how he is so freakishly minute." Santana pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing her legs daintily. "And _that_ is what you use the word 'freak' for."

"Are you done?" asked Robert, curtly. He rolled up his sleeve to eye his watch, then drummed his fingers on the table. "Okay then, my time's up. I'm only here to finalise my discussion with Principal Figgins about Blaine's transfer, which is taking ridiculously long to process considering his transfer in was hassle-free! Come on, Irene..."

"Why?"

Robert stopped short and looked back at Kurt, who had uttered that single word with a shuddering breath.

Blaine closed his eyes.

"Why what?" whispered Irene, her lips trembling.

"Why won't you accept him?" Kurt asked, eyeing Blaine, who was looking intensely at him. "Look at your son."

Robert and Irene instinctively turned to look at Blaine, who completely avoided eye contact with them.

"Have you ever thought about how helpless he is because all you do is to deny who he is?"

"I won't have you–" Robert began.

"You're not listening!" Santana exploded. "You think just because we're kids we have no idea who we are and what we want? But just think about it, if your parents keep telling you, no, it's not right who you are. Follow our plans and get with a girl you don't love, go to business school when you have no interest in it, just listen to us because we know we're right. Sure, Blaine can do all that. In fact, he was really going to carry all that out!"

"Yes."

Another voice floated into the room as the door opened, and everyone turned to see Cheryl standing at the entrance.

"Cheryl dear," said Irene, but she was unable to say anymore. Blaine's eyes widened. He looked at Kurt, who nodded.

"He really was going to carry it out," said Cheryl, quietly. "I thought I was just going to help out for a while... while he figures out how to work it out with you, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. I've known Blaine for so long, back in our old high school. I've known he's been _gay_ for that long. And then he calls me begging me to act as his girlfriend so that the two of you will smile at him once again. He literally _said_ that."

Irene choked, while Robert gripped the armrest of the chair.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," said Cheryl, honestly. "The day Blaine told you about me... I saw your face. I'm really sorry."

Kurt shook his head gently. "Thank you for supporting him, Cheryl."

Blaine's head bobbed in response.

"I didn't do all this so that I can get back with Blaine," said Kurt, in a low voice, towards Robert and Irene. "I've been horrid to him myself and I'm not forgiving myself for it. All I want is for him to be accepted by you, his parents. The people who are most important in his life. You are the people he falls back on if the people whom he falls in love with break his heart." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears and Blaine looked away once again.

"It's a horrid world out there," said Robert, although his resolve was no longer as strong as before. "It's a cruel, _cruel_ world out there..."

"All the more he needs you to guide him through this cruel world, and it's not by _denying_ his identity!" said Kurt. "I was so lucky I have a father who accepts me for who I am and stands up for me, so I can hold my head up high in this school and not care about what others think. I was bullied before too, but now that I know that the glee club is behind me, I'm not afraid anymore. Blaine's been used to being in this crap alone; he doesn't want to bother anyone else, but he _needs_ to know that there are people around who will help and he shouldn't be afraid of letting them know."

Kurt stared at Blaine. "Do you hear me?"

Blaine swallowed hard. He really didn't know what to say anymore. He had tried so hard to tell his parents, but nothing ever came out right. Even when Dave came over, he was only momentarily strengthened by his support – soon after, he retreated into his shell again. And here were Kurt and Santana saying everything that he had always wanted to say, but more succinctly and more confidently. Somehow he always faltered in front of his parents because he never wanted them to be miserable.

"We're behind Blaine," said Santana. "We've had a pretty rough time this week too, jocks just slushying us for no rhyme or reason. But that's what life is like, isn't it? You get handed crap; the only way to do it is either you throw it back at the person's face or you use that crap to remind you to be a strong person. As his friends, we've got his back. As his parents?" She eyed Robert and Irene, who were extremely pale by now.

Blaine was crying. Then slowly, Irene reached out to pull him towards her. Tears were streaming down her face as well. Robert didn't look too convinced, but he didn't argue anymore. Will looked at them, patted Cheryl on the shoulder, then nodded at Santana.

"Come with us to the auditorium," said Santana. "We want to show you something. Especially you, Blaine."

She lowered her voice so only Kurt could hear her. "I could write a Chicken Soup for parents with gay teens with all that talk."

There were a series of _ooh-oohs_, a capella style, as Blaine, his parents and Cheryl entered the auditorium. Santana and Kurt made their way on stage while Will took his seat at the director's desk. The New Directions were dressed in all colours and standing in a semicircle. Artie wheeled himself to the centre of the stage and began singing,

_When the night has come  
>And the land is dark<br>And the moon is the only light we see_

Blaine began to smile.

_No, I won't be afraid, oh... I won't be afraid  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me<em>

Santana chimed in with a harmony as both of them sang with New Directions chorusing in the background,

_So darling, darling, stand... stand by me, oh... stand by me  
>Oh, stand, stand by me... stand by me<em>

Santana took over, locking gazes with Blaine.

_If the sky that we look upon  
>Should tumble and fall<br>Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

Artie joined in to sing,

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no... I won't shed a tear  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me<em>

Altogether, they sang and swayed together,

_And darling, darling, stand by me,  
>Darling, darling, stand by me<em>

Blaine's gaze trained on Kurt, who was struggling to smile.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand... by me  
>Oh... stand by me<em>

Then the a capella backing softened into cooing as Artie and Santana both sang softly,

_Just as long as you stand  
>Stand by me<em>

Irene held onto Blaine's jacket and whispered, "I'm so sorry, darling."

Blaine took his mother's hands gratefully, then eyed his father.

Finally, Robert got up and turned around. But he didn't say anything as he made his way out of the auditorium.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>John Farnham – "You're The Voice"<em> (Finn)_  
>Next To Normal – "A Light In The Dark" <em>(Tina & Kurt)  
><em>Ben E. King – "Stand By Me"<em> (Artie & Santana ft. New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Anybody excited for prom? Stay tuned for the next episode! (:


	37. Q: Finn & Blaine

**INTERLUDE Q: Finn & Blaine**

Finn drove into the school parking lot and killed the engine. He sorted out his bag on the passenger seat – the first time in a long while since he had driven to school alone. Usually, Kurt would come along with him, but Kurt had complained of a headache early in the morning and Carole had him tucked up in bed with breakfast – breakfast in bed! One day, Finn was going to have to try that tactic.

Maybe it also had to do with the fact that Blaine Anderson was in McKinley today. Or not.

Finn's eyes widened as he spotted the familiar gelled head across the parking lot. He clambered out of the van with his bag, locked it, and began to run. "Hey, Blaine, wait up!"

Blaine, who was pacing up and down beside his car, froze. Then he turned, and his shoulders relaxed visibly. "Hey, Finn."

Finn caught up and smiled brightly. "What're you doing here today?" He stared at an envelope that Blaine was holding. "Are you – are you coming back?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I don't know." His gaze flickered to the side of Finn. "Kurt's sick, right?"

"He texted you?"

"Yeah. But didn't really explain." Blaine lowered his head. "He just doesn't want to see me, right?"

Finn clapped Blaine on the back. "I think he's a little confused and tired by all the drama lately."

Blaine laughed humourlessly. "Thanks to me."

"Hey," said Finn, his hand shifting to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine winced slightly and Finn snatched back his hand. "Whoa. It still hurts?"

Blaine shifted slightly. "It's been okay so far. This one was 'cos I worked it up last night when I crashed straight into my cupboard."

"Santana said you were like minced meat."

Blaine snorted. "If there's anybody who would make a huge thing out of a bruise..."

"Your ribs were broken."

"Yeah, that," mumbled Blaine. He cracked a sad smile. "Wish lots of things would heal as fast."

Finn looked at him intently, then said, "Don't beat yourself up for this. Kurt's doing the same thing and it's just going to be horribly miserable for the both of you if you keep thinking you screwed everything up."

"I'd love to," said Blaine, as he held up the envelope. "Come back, I mean. But..."

His voice trailed off as he spotted a bunch of football jocks saunter from the field towards the main building. Azimio was leading the pack and the moment he saw Blaine and Finn, a crooked smirk appeared on his face. Blaine instinctively took a step back and tore his eyes away. Finn watched with narrowed eyes as Azimio made a crude gesture with his fingers, then held it near his throat. Strando pretended to double up in pain and the rest of them sniggered.

"Asses," muttered Finn. "They've been jerks to us the whole week and for some reason, the hockey team decided it was fun to join in too."

"Are you guys okay?" asked Blaine, his voice a little breathy.

Finn shrugged. "Almost everyone got rounds of slushies. Artie got his specs knocked off, Natalie retaliated and nearly got expelled. But then Artie and this new guy Shawn stood up for her and so she's still around."

"Wow."

"See, we stick up for each other," said Finn, watching as the jocks disappeared from sight. "And you're going to let us."

Blaine looked awkwardly at him. "Aren't... aren't you pissed off at me? I was a huge jackass to Kurt."

"Well yeah for a while back, Rachel nearly talked me into getting the rest of the glee club to form a coffee slushying army at the Lima Bean," said Finn, in all seriousness. "She said one wasn't going to knock any sense into you."

"There were two," clarified Blaine, with a weak smile. "Santana did the honours for the second one."

"Then Rachel suggested maybe we should kidnap your girlfriend. I mean, the one who _was_ your girlfriend."

Blaine's eyes widened. "I... guess I should be thankful Cheryl hasn't been after me with a cleaver."

Finn broke into a grin. "I think you're glad Kurt isn't literally after you with anything deadly."

Blaine already had a thousand likely scenarios pictured all the way back when this whole crazy chain of events had happened, so all he could do was nod weakly. The day that he had brought Cheryl to meet Kurt at the Lima Bean, he had nightmares that very night about Kurt – it wasn't any lethal object, but something much worse in his opinion – Kurt had called him all kinds of names, like 'liar', 'cheat', 'ruthless heartbreaker', 'fraud'... and every word had been uttered crisply, curtly and coldly, stabbing him one by one.

"Actually, it was Kurt who talked Rachel out of it."

"Oh."

"But I mean, now that I know the whole story..." Finn scratched his head. "I kinda think Kurt's a bit of a jackass too."

"No," protested Blaine. "It's not..."

"Blaine? Seriously?" Finn started to look amused. "Now's not the time to shield Kurt."

"But he did the PFLAG stuff and all..."

"If it wasn't for Santana, he wouldn't have known what situation you were in," said Finn. "And I think he'd still be hiding in this room looking like he's lost his favourite peacoat."

Blaine made a private note to really thank Santana Lopez, for all the cutting words, coffee slushies and icepacks that she had offered. His mother had been surprisingly comforting to him at home following Santana and Kurt's intervention and had promised that she would try to understand him better. It had taken a while for her to even mention the word 'gay', but when she did, it felt like something had been lifted off his shoulders. He could see that it was the same for her. After that conversation, he was cheered up considerably and had promised that he would work hard no matter which field he ended up in. He could tell from the glimmer in his mother's eyes that she was satisfied.

His father, on the other hand, had not spoken to him since.

_Oh well_, thought Blaine, _step by step._

"...course I know Kurt's been through hell at McKinley," Finn had been talking, "I mean, not that I was very helpful back then..." He went a bit red. "But he of all people should know how terrifying the bullying here is and instead of dealing with that, he got caught up about losing the one he loves and being cheated on."

"It's a natural reaction..." Blaine murmured.

"Well yeah, I guess if it was Rachel or me, the word 'cheating' is kinda sensitive," said Finn, and he rubbed his nose. "But it's you and Kurt! I mean, the two of you are so... so solid!"

"That's a fair term to describe high school romances..." Blaine gave Finn a pointed look. Then a group of girls walked past them and were talking at the top of their voices about the school prom.

"Prom?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Yep. End of next week. Rachel kinda entered us both in for king and queen," said Finn, scratching the back of his neck. Then he looked at Blaine. "So try to work things out between you and Kurt? I think it'll be really nice for the two of you to go... together. Like last year. Except without the drama... I'm going to make sure nobody does something stupid like vote Kurt for queen again."

Blaine pressed his lips together. "I don't know, Finn."

Finn stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "_But_, at the same time, Rachel and I think you should wait for Kurt to talk to you."

"I..."

"I think he wants to take the initiative to show his sincerity, but he just needs time."

"I know he's hurt that I didn't speak up earlier," said Blaine. "This happened at my old school. But I wasn't brave enough to talk back then and both my friend and I just got jacked." He closed his eyes briefly. "Thought I could be smartass here, but clearly those jocks don't get words in. Sorry, no offence to you."

"None taken." Finn smiled. Then he checked his watch. "Walk you to Figgins?"

Blaine stared at the envelope again. "Are you making the decision for me?"

Finn laughed and patted the envelope against Blaine's chest.

"Nah, I think you've already made it."


	38. Episode 19: A Night To Remember

**A/N: **Another extremely long episode, but it's finally here! This was one of the hardest episodes that I had to write because prom is another thing which is best experienced visually, and in GLEE's case, through audio. Still, I tried my best... lots of things going on here (including being stuffed with lots of music and TWO proms!) so try to bear with my speeding through some things! Hope you enjoy this one (:

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE NINETEEN - "A Night To Remember"<strong>

Mercedes was looking at the running list of senior prom king and queen nominees on the noticeboard, when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Mercedes held her hand to her chest. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," said Sam, sheepishly. Then he looked at the list. "What's up with that?"

"Check out the prom queen nominees for the moment."

Sam's eyes flitted down the list. "Lacey... Rachel... oh, _our_ Rachel, hmm... Annabelle... huh, Santana again. And wow, Lauren Zizes is in it again too! Cool."

"Doesn't anything strike you as weird?" asked Mercedes.

"What?"

"Hello, Quinn?" Mercedes waved her hand. "The girl who would do _anything_ to be prom queen?"

"Oh," said Sam, frowning. "That's true. What's stopping her this time?"

He looked at the list of prom king nominees. "Finn... Dave... like seriously? People are voting for him again? Mike... ooh. I bet somebody wrote Changster in, he wouldn't nominate himself." Sam grinned. "Jake... wow, seriously? Jake Fuller? I haven't gotten that guy back for downing me in slushie..."

"Okay let's just skip the next two and focus on this," said Mercedes, jabbing her finger on the crossed-out name of 'Noah Puckerman'. "Why's he not running too?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows together. "Maybe the exam fever's catching onto him."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Puh-leese. Seriously?"

"Well, he's been working hard." Sam's gaze trailed to the junior prom king and queen list.

Mercedes watched him, then folded her arms. "Not entering that one?"

"Nah," said Sam. "Not interested in that kind of accolade. My sights are set on that quarterback position, stat."

Mercedes chuckled. "Ever so ambitious."

"And..." Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I was thinking I wouldn't be attending junior prom."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I was... erm, well... hoping to get an invitation to the senior prom instead," said Sam. The edges of his lips quirked up.

Mercedes bit back a smile. "I wonder how you're going to get that."

"Hmm." Sam broke into a grin. "Is that a yes?"

"Was there a question in the first place?"

"Ah, playing hard to get," said Sam. Then he took a pencil and a slip of nomination paper from the board. "Guess I'll have to do one thing in order to get you on my side."

Mercedes beamed. "That's more like it." And both of them started filling in 'Quinn Fabray' and 'Noah Puckerman' for Prom Queen and King.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is this?" Puck muttered to himself as he walked past the prom noticeboard, only to backtrack and find his name back on the list again. He was about to pick up the pencil and strike it off when he heard someone clear their throat next to him. He turned around and saw Lauren Zizes standing before him.

"And who are you?" Puck asked, ungraciously.

"Look, Puckerman, we may have had some issues before," said Lauren, folding her arms. "But let's get this straight: both of us want to graduate high school with something decent on our records, and I figure we have a better chance this year now that butch queens are banned and Karofsky's popularity quotient has dipped by about twenty percent. We've got the goods, we've got a good message, and so we'll make a good team this year. Fair and square?"

"Kurt's not a butch queen," muttered Puck, "and he can win again for the right category this year."

Lauren arched an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Did you nominate me?" Puck stared at the list.

"Well, the moment the nominations opened, but then I saw your name crossed out. It just got put back on, which means your quotient is going up, swell," said Lauren, smirking.

"I'm _not_ running. This year's system was supposed to be awesome 'cos I could pull out whenever I wanted to. But turns out people can also chuck you back in whenever they want to, which sucks balls."

"We don't have to date to run, you know."

"I said, I'm _not_ running and for your information, Zizes, I have _a lot_ to show on my record, thanks for the support," said Puck, grouchily as he put the pencil to the list.

"Then at least turn up as my date?" Lauren's voice was now softer. "I know... there's no one you're seeing right now."

"Have you been spying on me?"

Lauren shrugged. "I'm in the AV club. I'm pretty good with bugs."

"If you are, you'd probably know that I'm planning to just have a damned good time. Chicks have made a hella mess out of my high school life, and I'd like some time to myself."

Seeing Lauren's face fall, Puck began to feel awkward. "Look, I'm not putting you down or anything, Lauren. You're cool and special and you should be proud going up there as a prom queen nominee. But I just don't think anything between us is gonna work out. The sooner you go find somebody who can really make you queen, the better."

"Yeah, whatever, Puckerman," said Lauren, smirking once again. "I don't think I'd care for someone who doesn't care about anything."

Puck felt a familiar rage rise within him, but before he could say anything cutting, Lauren had already made her way through the crowd simply by shoving through the middle.

Rachel was one of those unfortunate ones Lauren had simply shoved aside, although she was lucky she was leaning against Finn.

"Oof!" Finn gasped as Rachel was pushed straight into him. "Wow, what's gotten into Lauren?"

Rachel cocked her head in the direction of Puck, who was busy cancelling his name out on the list. "I'm surprised he's not running though." Then she pulled out a few posters from her lockers and presented them proudly to a surprised Finn. "Check this out and tell me if they're good. I mean, they _are_ good, but tell me anyway."

Finn unrolled the posters and chuckled nervously. "That's not gay at all. Stars and musical notes."

"I put footballs on yours," said Rachel, defensively.

"Footballs with stars and musical notes on them."

"It's everything you love."

"And everything the school hates."

"Changing it would ruin the perfect harmonious dynamic between my artistically designed poster and yours."

"Of course, therefore we won't change it," said Finn, with a plastic smile. "Where's the Blu-Tack?"

Nearby, Josie was fiddling with her lock. But she wasn't concentrating on getting her locker open; she was listening to Rachel trying to tell Finn about her strategic mapping of the school regarding their campaign posters. It made Josie so tempted to march up to Rachel and rip apart every one of those revolting posters because the way she was making Finn hang onto every word of hers was disgusting.

So what if she had helped Rachel Berry with her dance assignment previously? The girl was ambitious, arrogant and annoying – every single glee club practice somehow involved her suggesting something that was part of her big Broadway dreams and Santana's occasional digs had lost their spice. _It must have something to do with coming out_, thought Josie, rather rudely.

"Josie?"

Josie snapped out of her reverie and came face-to-face with a smiling Mike. "Oh, hey!"

"So umm... I was wondering," said Mike, his hand at the back of his neck. "Since you're a freshie and wouldn't be attending any dances... I thought maybe you'd like to let your hair down and dance the night away at senior prom? It's next Friday."

He looked at her so hopefully that she couldn't help giggling. "Is that like, an invitation to go to the prom to dance _solo_?"

Mike looked alarmed immediately. "I meant..."

Josie patted his arm. "Silly boy, I know what you meant."

Mike went red.

"Yes," said Josie, and Mike brightened. "I'd love to go as your date."

"Well..." Mike grinned. "I didn't exactly say that."

Josie eyed him suggestively. "Oh really? Well, I said I'd love to, didn't say I would."

Then they both burst out laughing.

"I'll call you again," said Mike, positively beaming now. "See you at glee practice later!"

Josie watched as Mike literally bounced away, then turned back to her locker. Mike Chang puzzled her sometimes; he never seemed to be very torn apart by being in both the popular football team and the loser glee club. He never seemed to get himself into serious issues between the two, whereas Finn Hudson seemed to always straddle the two in a very precarious position.

It all boiled down to Rachel Berry. It had to, because that girl was such a control freak and gave Finn ultimatums all the time. She had heard so many stories about the two of them from Mack and Sheila that she was fuming about the way Finn was being wrapped around the Berry finger.

Her dance competition was in a few weeks' time and she was rehearsing hard everyday. She was the hot favourite; she was going to win. That should be her goal.

But there was nothing related to dance on her mind now.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt took his seat in the choir room and crossed his legs primly. He stared at the whiteboard, then at Mr. Schuester – who was sorting through a stack of sheet music – then found that Rachel had strategically shifted a seat away from him.

"What's that for?" asked Kurt. "Ditching your friend for your boy cushion?"

"No, I'm giving up a seat for _your_ boy cushion," said Rachel, jerking her head towards the entrance of the room, where Blaine was standing.

Kurt gave her a dirty look.

"Blaine!" Will's head shot up upon hearing the murmurs. "Welcome, Blaine! We're so happy that you're back!"

"For all the solos," muttered Grace, and Santana nearly shoved her off the seat.

"Yeah," said Blaine, smiling awkwardly. "Hi, guys."

Rachel began to clap furiously, and the rest except Kurt joined in.

Kurt glared at Rachel, who completely ignored him and pointed to the empty seat in between her and Kurt. "Only empty seat's here!"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who gave a stiff nod. Then he walked over and sat down, keeping his eyes on the whiteboard.

"Come _on_," hissed Rachel, to Blaine. "I didn't go through all this just to have the two of you act like cardboard cutouts."

"It's glee time, Rachel," said Blaine, quietly. "Let's just..."

"So guys," said Will, interrupting all their mini-conversations. "Prom's coming up and we all know what that means!"

"No Rebecca Black this time," said Artie, mournfully. "That took a hell lot of courage from me."

"Seriously?" Puck chortled. "I thought Coach Sylvester's interrogation would have ruined your day even more."

"And who got me into that whole crap?"

Puck shut up.

"Mr. Schuester, Finn and I would like to put up an item," said Rachel, excitedly.

"Oh, come on, Berry, if that's your way of fishing for votes..." Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's our _last_ chance to perform at McKinley's prom," retorted Rachel. "I think I'd be honoured to have any opportunity on that stage!"

"Any objections?" asked Will. "Oh, and we're also performing at the junior prom, for our younger members – time for you to shine as well. Let me know if any of you are keen on doing anything..."

"Solo," said Grace, at once. She eyed Natalie, waiting for her to object.

Natalie said nothing.

"Okay, Grace, just let me know your song choice by tomorrow – Rachel and Finn as well... and then I was thinking maybe we could do a more rock-style kinda song. Puck, you wanna give me some suggestions on that?" Will looked brightly at Puck.

Puck pretended to unzip his mouth. "Sure man. Maybe we could do –" Artie glared at him and he mimed zipping it back.

"I'm sure Artie could chip in with some suggestions too," said Will, amusedly, and Artie nodded vigorously.

"A Mercedes solo, please," chimed in Tina, and everybody looked at her. "She's one of our brightest stars and McKinley deserves to hear her sing."

"Yeah!" Brittany pumped her fist.

Santana looked a little miffed that she wasn't suggested, but then she saw Mercedes' eyes light up and she sighed. "I think most kids here fall for the kind of sappy heterosexual love potion Mercedes puts in her voice compared to the sexy, sultry girl love I exude."

"That's right, girl," said Mercedes, grinning despite Santana rolling her eyes once again. Then, Mercedes pulled a pleasantly surprised Tina into a one-armed hug.

"I think this is going to be one really memorable prom night," said Mike, cheerfully. He turned to grin at Josie, who managed a smile. _Oh yeah_, she thought, _it sure is going to be memorable._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Freshly showered after practice, Shawn was heading down the hallway towards the carpark when he heard the tinkling of piano sounds, laughter and singing all at once. He retraced his steps and found himself staring into the choir room where Natalie was playing the piano and Artie singing in a most ridiculous manner. Both of them started laughing midway and Natalie couldn't continue playing.

"Hey," said Shawn, brightly.

The smiles on both Artie's and Natalie's faces were wiped off as they regarded the visitor. Then Artie smiled once again. "Hey, come on in! We won't bite."

Natalie didn't say anything; she just turned back to the piano.

"Aren't you guys heading home? Or like, for prom shopping or something?" asked Shawn.

"I'm trying to get Natalie to crash senior prom since she ain't interested in junior prom, and she's ignoring me," said Artie, looking expectantly at Natalie.

"Aw c'mon girl," said Shawn. "He has sincerity to make up for his legs."

Both Natalie and Artie stared at him.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"I'm not his date," said Natalie, though the side of her mouth quirked a little.

"Oh."

"There's music the whole night through! By our fellow glee clubbers! See, I'm trying to influence her through plain ol' jammin'," said Artie, grinning. Natalie narrowed her eyes at him, but he merely winked and began to sing,

_L is for the way you look at me  
>O is for the only one I see<br>V is very, very extraordinary_

Before Artie could continue, Shawn surprised them all by chiming in with a deep, raspy voice,

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and..._

Artie joined in, his eyes twinkling,

_Love is all that I can give to you  
>Love is more than just a game for two<em>

Natalie couldn't help being amused and began to add an upbeat, jazzy piano accompaniment to their singing.

_Two in love can make it  
>Take my heart and please don't break it<br>Love was made for me and you_

"You can sing!" Artie announced, causing Natalie to stop playing and Shawn to raise his eyebrows.

"Uhh..." Shawn chuckled. "Of course I can."

"No, I mean like, you sing well."

Shawn laughed. "Well duh, my dad always hosts these big-ass lounge parties and I sing for the guests."

"Artie, this guy doesn't do sarcasm very well," said Natalie, in a deadpan voice. "He also doesn't do humility very well."

Shawn's grin faded.

"Any reason apart from our loser status that you're not joining glee club?" asked Artie.

"Artie..." Natalie groaned.

"We need a serious baritone. Finn kind of loses it so that he can sing pop duets with Rachel and I'm too sharp to be a good one. This boy here? He can seriously do some Frank Sinatra and Nat King Cole."

Shawn's good-humoured grin came back. "Sure I can. But yeah, I think the 'loser status' thing covers it all."

"Thanks," said Natalie, coldly.

"Well, it just means you guys are braver than me, yeah? Taking slushie facials on the regular," said Shawn. "But I'm not down with that, sorry."

"At least," said Artie. "you could still show the school that you're pretty good at something else."

"Ha. Ha," said Shawn. "I know what the school thinks of glee."

"No, but glee during prom is a different thing altogether," said Artie, with a sly grin. "We're rockstars then."

"Seriously?" Natalie looked at him incredulously.

Artie sighed. "Seriously. We did _'Yesterday was Thursday, today it is Friday, we so excited_' and everybody was jammin' it real bad."

Natalie couldn't help giggling and Shawn began to guffaw. Then the two of them exchanged looks and began to laugh.

"Yes, yes," said Artie, red in the face. "Best day of my life."

"That's pretty awesome, dude, you're not kiddin' me right?" asked Shawn. "'Cos if that's considered cool, I'm so in. I love singing in front of an adoring crowd."

Natalie choked on her own laugh and gave Shawn the most incredulous look.

"Well, I'm not too sure about the junior crowd, but it shouldn't be too different," said Artie. Then he looked at Natalie. "Hey, you should give Grace a run for her money on the junior prom stage too."

"He can sing then, I'm out," said Natalie. "And no, that doesn't mean I'm in for senior prom either."

"Two's better than one," said Shawn. "Come on, Grace is singing solo, I don't need to steal her spotlight with one too. This could be a surprise of sorts..."

"I think we have the perfect song," said Artie, grinning wickedly. "A song sung by someone _she_," he eyed Natalie, "can _never_ resist."

Natalie groaned once again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine was about to get into his car when he heard somebody call out his name in the distance. He pretended not to hear and threw his bag onto the backseat before clambering into the driver's seat.

"Oh goodness gracious me, don't drive off! BLAINE!" yelped that most familiar voice.

Blaine sighed and leant against the seat. Then he turned to see Kurt running towards the car, panting furiously.

"Why didn't you stop?" demanded Kurt, heaving.

"Did you call?" Blaine looked at him innocently.

"Now," said Kurt, sternly. Then he groaned and took a deep gulp of breath as he clutched at the open car door. "Oh boy, I don't even have the energy... to get mad... WATER!"

Blaine extracted his waterbottle from his bag with his right hand and then squirted the water into Kurt's face. Kurt yelped and nearly fell back, but Blaine grabbed hold of his jacket and then stuffed the waterbottle into his hand.

Kurt promptly used the waterbottle to thwack Blaine on the head.

"Ow!" cried Blaine.

"Huh!" Kurt glared at him before leaning against the car door and downing the water from the bottle.

"Are we even now?" asked Blaine, rubbing his forehead ruefully.

"Not really," said Kurt. "Depriving me of first aid natural resource for one second?" He held up the waterbottle. "I could have died of dehydration and you would be accused of first-degree murder."

"And fraud, in many ways," muttered Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah, and that," said Kurt, taking deep breaths. He drank from the bottle again then shoved it back to Blaine. "Although I think I'd be culpable of assault too."

"The police might hold you up for obstructing justice. False accusations."

"Huh. Contempt of the court."

"Are we even going to get legal with this?"

"Everything ahead of us requires legal approval. Might as well have a headstart."

Blaine stared at Kurt, who moved away from the car door, round the front of the car and ended up seated next to him in the car.

Silence.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"I've been an ass," said Kurt, finally.

"So have I."

"No, no... shut up, Blaine, don't be so nice."

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm so sorry all this happened to you and I wasn't there for you."

"Mm-hmm."

"Although you pulling that girlfriend shit on me was way out of line."

"Mm-hmm."

"And can you stop that?"

"You asked me to shut up."

"Can you not make a sound while doing that?"

"Well, there is one way to shut me up and let me make the most appropriate noises while doing that," said Blaine.

Kurt leant over and pulled Blaine in for a deep kiss.

When they pulled away, Blaine could feel the moisture at the tip of Kurt's eyelashes.

"You suck," said Blaine, lamely. "I wasn't supposed to feel bad about anything."

Kurt sniffed. "Neither was I."

"Your sincerity speaks volumes."

"Of course," said Kurt, pulling out a box from his pocket.

Blaine stared at the box.

"No, Kurt, you are _not_ pulling that just after we've had the biggest drama ever."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're the one being dramatic. You just made this the most anti-climactic thing _ever_. Open it and don't show me your disappointment."

Blaine opened the box and saw a bright orange rose nestled within. "Kurt...?"

"Pink kinda brought about the wrong results last year," mumbled Kurt. "So I thought..."

_Whenever I'm weary_

Kurt stared at Blaine, who was singing quietly,

_From the battles that rage in my head_

Blaine took out the orange rose from the box.

_You make sense of madness, when my sanity hangs by a thread_

He pinned it onto his polo tee pocket.

_I lose my way but still you seem to understand_

Kurt cracked a small smile.

_Now and forever_

Blaine grinned before singing,

_I will be your man_

Kurt chuckled. Then he held onto Blaine's collar. "Just make sure you don't wear _this_ to prom."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's demoralising going prom dress shopping with you," remarked Grace, as she sifted through the racks of dresses with Quinn beside her.

Quinn stared at her incredulously. "Hello, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You didn't become Head Cheerio for nothing." Then she bit her lip. "Sorry."

"Mm." Grace continued to push the dresses apart at intervals. "No, it's the hair colour. Maybe I should dye my hair."

"You should be jealous of Tina and Natalie; their jet black hair goes well with anything. Is red even your natural colour?"

"Just because I was a fraud doesn't mean I cheat at that, too."

"Well, Sam's hair colour's fake. He's not a fraud for that."

Grace whipped her head around; her jaw dropped.

Quinn arched an eyebrow.

Then both of them burst out laughing.

"Oh. My. God!" Grace giggled helplessly. "Are you serious?"

"Please don't tell him I said that," gasped Quinn. "He'll kill me."

"That's _so_ gay!"

"Oh, hush!"

"How _did_ you know?"

"Well, I dated him before, remember? Oh, right, you don't. Well, credit goes to Kurt."

Grace managed to pull out a short black spaghetti-strap dress with red trimmings. Quinn made a noise of approval as she saw it. "I think that's perfect."

"Is it a bit too devilish?" asked Grace. "I don't want Shawn to still think I'm after his manhood."

"Oh right, that," said Quinn. "Then you should go for white with red trimmings." She pointed at the next dress. "That will do."

As Grace exchanged the dresses, she shot a side look at Quinn. "Aren't you picking something?"

"I've got a dress back at home that I haven't worn before," said Quinn, mildly. "I'm just gonna use that."

"That takes half the fun out of prom."

"Yeah well, prom never was meant to be fun for me."

Grace quirked an eyebrow. "Does this have something to do with the reason why you're not running for prom queen? Or that you're going _alone_?"

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, congratulations, your name is back in the running."

Quinn groaned. "No! How many times must I cancel it out? This new voting system sucks. Why isn't there a rule that stipulates that I can drop out permanently?"

"School always goes by popular vote, hun," said Grace, as she paraded in the mirror. "Now how does this look?"

"Fantastic," muttered Quinn. "As always."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Senior prom was one step better than junior prom – it was _outdoors_. Figgins had decided to spend the rest of the school budget on creating a rather decent platform across the football field and had erected a giant tentage above to prevent freak-weather issues. There was another elevated stand where the performances were to be held, and the AV crew was busy setting up the stage. The crowd was filing in – and Sue Sylvester stood by the punch bowl with her eagle eye roving.

"The online poll for prom queen puts you at 5% to Lauren Zizes' 15%, how does that make you feel, Half-Eaten Berry?" asked Jacob Ben Israel, obnoxiously shoving his mike into Rachel's face and nearly chipping her teeth. She glared at him indignantly and grabbed the mike to say,

"Obviously the school wants Lauren to represent a certain message for many insecure girls out there, but I think I need to reiterate that prom is also about just having pure fun and celebrating people for who they are and _what they can bring to the world_! That is why tonight Finn and I will be bringing a wonderful item for all of you to–"

"–and there goes Lauren Zizes, _we gotta move it, move it,_" said Jacob, snatching the mike back from a stunned Rachel. "_We gotta move it, move it..._"

"I am going to steal every bottle of product Blaine has and dump it on that tribal clown's hair!" said Rachel, fuming. Then she primped up her curls, adjusted her white gown and parted the crowd in search of Finn, who had disappeared to get her punch.

"You think it's gonna work?" asked Karofsky, as he appeared next to Santana, who was sipping her punch. "They don't stand a friggin' chance."

Santana choked a little, then glared at him. "Against you? Oh, please."

Karofsky returned the glare. "They're not like the hip kids of the school."

"Oh, you'll be surprised," said Santana, with a smirk. Then she nodded her head in the direction of the 'red carpet' entrance that had been laid out from below the stands to the front of the platform.

Kurt and Blaine were walking towards the crowd – no physical contact though – but they weren't alone. _Escorting_ them were Mike and Josie on one side, and Sam and Mercedes on the other. Behind them stood Puck, with his best mafia impression.

Immediately, there was some movement on the side – some _big, burly_ movement, and Karofsky groaned. Azimio and gang were making their way towards the little entourage.

"Back off," said Sam, instantly, as Azimio drew near. But to his surprise, Azimio didn't stop as he walked _past_ them. He did, however, give Blaine a little menacing grin. Blaine stiffened visibly, but Kurt put a hand on his wrist and he relaxed. Just a little.

"We're not gonna let those Neanderthals ruin this last prom night for us," whispered Kurt. "C'mon, let's get to the middle." He looked around at their 'bodyguards'. "Uhh, guys? I think we'll manage. They're not gonna sock us in the middle of the dance floor unless they're risking staying at home the whole year playing Nascar."

"I think that's a pretty good option for them," said Puck, and all of them grinned at each other.

As the three pairs followed Kurt and Blaine to the middle of the platform, Santana looked at Karofsky. "So, regretting your vote for the hottest couple on the dance floor over there?"

"Gayest thing I've done in my life," grunted Karofsky, and he stormed off. Santana smirked again, then turned to Brittany by her side. "Say, wanna dance?"

A very upbeat piece of swing music had just begun, and Mercedes had made her way to the stage. She held onto the microphone and yelled out,

"Everybody havin' a good time?"

"YEAH!" chorused the whole senior cohort.

_If you need me, call me_

Mercedes winked as she spoke. Sam took out his iPhone and waved it at her.

_No matter where you are, no matter how far  
>Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry<br>On that you can depend and never worry_

Santana laughed as Brittany did a sultry move and twirled her around. Somebody made a wolfwhistle and a bunch of girls laughed at them. Santana's smile faded as she glared at them, but Brittany twirled her again, this time away from the unsavoury crowd. In their place came a new duo, who succeeded in rolling straight onto the toes of those who were still cackling away.

"OW! Watch where you're goin!"

"And watch who you're laughin' at," retorted Artie, who jammed his wheelchair forward to bring forth another howl. Then he wheeled back carefully and spun round to meet a grinning Tina. "Ooh, let's jam out to our girl Mercedes, yeah!"

_No wind (no wind), no rain (no rain)  
>Nor winter's cold<br>Can stop me, babe, baby  
>If you're my goal<em>

Sam was jumping and whooping about with everyone, who were clapping and jiving to the beat. Mercedes grinned and moved sassily as she continued to sing,

_Oh... No wind (no wind), no rain (no rain)  
>Nor winter's cold<br>Can stop me, babe, baby  
>If you wanna go<em>

Mercedes pointed at the crowd and began to belt,

_'Cos baby... ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough  
>To keep me from you<em>

To which, the crowd chorused back the song,

_Ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough_

And Sam yelled out at the top of his voice,

"To keep me from you!"

"Did someone spike Sam's punch?" asked Quinn, appearing next to Puck with an amused grin on her face.

Puck took in the sight of Quinn in a beautiful yellow toga dress. "Wow. I thought you weren't coming."

"Couldn't miss Mercedes' performance for the world."

As it was, Mercedes hit the final note with such aplomb that there was a deafening round of applause. Quinn screamed in approval and Puck hollered, although none of them could really rival Sam yelling his lungs out.

"As it is," said Quinn, once the crowd calmed down a little. "I was called in last minute because somebody _keeps_ nominating me to run for prom queen no matter how many times I've struck out my name."

Puck grinned. "Why am I in a similar predicament?"

"You are?"

"Too much talkin', not enough dancin'."

"Puck, I really didn't come to... ahh!" She couldn't protest any longer given that Puck had already pulled her onto the dance floor as Rachel and Finn took to the stage while the band began to play. Rachel began to sing,

_I am here to tell you we can never meet again_

"Oh great song choice," muttered Quinn, as she danced slowly with Puck. "Makes you feel so secure."

_Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then  
>A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when<br>You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell  
>The someone you once loved so long ago so well<em>

"Huh," murmured Puck. "I think Finn just went with it because it was a Broadway song and he thought it was romantic."

Finn took over, singing,

_Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
>You don't have to ask me and I need not reply<br>Every moment of my life from now until I die  
>I will think or dream of you and fail to understand<br>How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand_

Then Rachel and Finn both sang,

_Is it written in the stars  
>Are we paying for some crime<br>Is that all that we are good for  
>Just a stretch of mortal time<em>

"Well, it is cheesy. I'll give it that," said Quinn, with a small smile.

_Is this God's experiment  
>In which we have no say<br>In which we're given paradise  
>But only for a day<em>

"Stop analysing the song and just dance," said Puck, smirking. "Have paradise for _at least_ a day."

Quinn responded by leaning her head against his shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before  
>Temptation calls like Adam to the apple but I will not be caught<br>'Cos when I read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies_

Grace was on a huge high singing her song and watching as the junior prom crowd raised their hands in the air as they danced around the gym like maniacs. This was a huge surprise for her; while she never turned down a solo opportunity, she had her reservations as to how prom was turning out. Quinn had assured her she'd be fine, but she hadn't realised that the school really let down all its barriers when it came to having a good time.

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope, all I've got's the floor  
>Yeah you can try but I've found the antidote, music is the cure<br>So you can try to paralyse but I know best this time_

Grace threw her hands up in the air as she sang,

_No more poison killing my emotion  
>I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh<br>Stop stop praying 'cos I'm not not playing, I'm not frozen  
>Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh...<em>

She caught sight of Shawn in the distance, ever so dapper in a white suit with a red rose in his pocket. They really looked like a wedding couple together and it made her blush just thinking about that. Shawn pretended to headbang along to her song before saluting her, and she grinned. This was definitely her best night ever.

_Move while you're watching me dance with the enemy  
>I've got a remedy – oh, oh-oh, oh-oh<br>Move while you're watching me dance with the enemy  
>Here is my remedy – oh, oh-oh, oh-oh<em>

As the music came to a close, she took a bow and soaked in all the raucous cheers. The hearing aid in her ear began to buzz with the sound, and she switched it off temporarily till she got off the stage. When Shawn approached her, she turned it on again and beamed at him.

"Wasn't I awesome!"

"You totally were," said Shawn, grinning. "Now it's my turn!"

"What?" Grace stared at him.

"Here, take this," and Shawn handed her his punch glass. Then he hopped onto the stage, startling Grace.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey folks," said Shawn, once he had taken over the microphone. "Here's a slow one for you guys to catch your breath." Then he winked at Grace. "Dedicating this to you."

Grace blushed as she made her way to the front of the stage.

"C'mon, Natalie, where are you?" asked Shawn.

Grace blinked as she watched Natalie Yang walk up on stage in a stunning black dress with smoky eyeliner to boot.

Shawn was singing with _her_?

A familiar guitar solo began, and the couples slowed down in their dancing to put their arms around one another. Shawn began to sing in his deep voice,

_I remember what you wore on our first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<br>You know this could be something_

Shawn looked at Grace as he sang solo. She held a hand on her chest listening to him.

_'Cos everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing_

Then Natalie's soft harmony floated into the chorus and Shawn turned to look at her as he sang,

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two... is better than one<br>But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two... is better than one_

All the couples were swaying around to the music. One boy by the side held his hand out to Grace, but she refused politely. She looked back up at the singing duo and was surprised to see that the usually stoic and rude Natalie was looking unusually gentle and sweet singing that song.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing_

Shawn took over, holding out his hand, though neither of their hands touched.

_'Cos when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>And finally now, believing_

Together they sang the chorus again, with all the couples slow dancing around Grace as she watched intently.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two... is better than one<br>But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two... is better than one_

Shawn grinned and Natalie's smile deepened.

_Two... is better than one._

Shawn and Natalie ended the song staring at each other, then turned to the crowd and bowed. Shawn looked up and winked at Grace. Then both singers exited the stage in opposite directions.

"Why didn't you tell me you were performing?" asked Grace. "That was beautiful, by the way."

"Got some encouragement from Artie and Natalie and thought, why the hell not," said Shawn, grinning. "I know right, we totally rocked that."

Grace was about to say something, when Shawn checked his watch and exclaimed, "It's already nine! Look, I heard the glee club boys are doing a really awesome number at half-past nine and we should totally go check that out."

"Shawn! We might miss the crowning of Junior Prom King and Queen!" Grace protested. "And you're in the running!"

"Aw shucks," said Shawn. "We can run back in time, it's just at the field, no worries!"

"Are you..." Grace stared at him. "Are you thinking of joining glee, Shawn? 'Cos you know what that means."

"I didn't say anything about that," said Shawn, laughing. "I heard singing during prom is cool, so it's just adding to the X-factor in me, y'know?"

"Great," said Grace, relieved. Then she muttered to herself, "Great. 'Cos one of us being in a loser club is bad enough."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey!"

Rachel gathered up her train and ran towards the polling booth. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!"

Sheila stood there, a lazy picture with her hand in a cardboard box. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Oh. My. God. Miss Sylvester!" screamed Rachel.

"Hey ladies," Sue announced, as the crowd parted to make way for her. "Now what do we have here? A Skank," she eyed Sheila, then turned to a horrified Rachel, "and a Nun. Wow."

"This isn't about me," said Rachel, hotly. "She's stuffing the ballot box!"

"Hi, hun, check this out," said Sheila, turning her hand so that the box was facing Rachel. The box read, 'LUCKY DRAW'.

"Oh..." Rachel gasped.

There was a ripple of murmurs amongst the crowd and Rachel felt her ears heat up.

"Don't waste my time, Virgin Mary," said Sue, in a clipped tone. "You come to prom zipped up in a conservative, shallow and uptight shell and I'm telling you that you need to break out of it before the gospel choirs come bursting through your mouth and I'll be forced to apprehend you for assaulting the secular peace of McKinley High's prom night."

"But I..." Rachel eyed Sheila and the box most suspiciously.

"My hand's stuck. I'm headin' to the first aid," said Sheila, nonchalantly sticking a lollipop in her mouth with her free hand and sauntering off. The real ballot box stood on the table, guarded by a sleeping freshman.

Rachel stormed away in a huff. Nearby, Josie, who was having small talk with Mike, noticed her. Then she exchanged glances with a smirking Ronnie, who had just snatched away a vote ticket from a frightened girl, put it with the pile of tickets in her hand and calmly dropped the lot into the ballot box.

"Final call for prom king and queen votes!" yelled Jacob Ben Israel with his loudhailer, jerking the sleeping freshman back into ballot box duty. "Will it be the audio-visual club's director and heavyweight wrestler Lauren Zizes, glee club catties Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, or the extremely beautiful rhythmic gymnast Lacey Caven?"

Lauren was busy glaring at Quinn, who was engaged in conversation with Puck. Rachel beamed all around, while Lacey was doing a sexy contortion in the middle of the dance floor, garnering whoops and cheers from a predominantly male crowd.

"I think this is the first time I couldn't care less I fell out of the running," said Santana, grinning as she leant against Brittany, who rubbed her back. "This is going to be _such_ a bitchfight."

"And for the boys, it's anyone's guess between our man jocks Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Dave Karofsky and Jake Fuller! Football and hockey, guys! But that's not all! There's a new contender here, what's this?"

Santana winked at Brittany as Jacob Ben Israel was swarmed with a group of girls who were now dumping their ballots into the pile that the ballot box boy was sorting. Josie watched with interest as another group, now boys, followed suit.

"It's all the same vote!" announced Jacob. "We have a mystery contender!"

"Who is it?" demanded everyone.

"That ain't fair!" yelled Jake Fuller. "What's this?"

"These people haven't casted their votes yet!" yelled Jacob in return. "So it's well and completely fair!"

"What did you do?" whispered Brittany, to Santana.

"Oh, let's just watch and see," said Santana, grinning. She eyed Karofsky from afar and gave a thumbs-up, only to get a middle finger in return, much to her amusement.

"It's time to announce our senior prom king and queen!" Principal Figgins yelled into the microphone, and the senior crowd cheered enthusiastically. "I have been told that due to a last-minute influx of votes, there is some recalculation of votes for the Prom King. Hence, I will announce the results of the Prom Queen first."

The cheers died down into whistles, and finally silence. Lauren clutched at her dress, Quinn at her punch glass, Rachel at her fingers and Lacey at her date's arm.

"QUINN FABRAY!"

There was a sudden burst of noise all around Quinn, who wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Puck swivelled around to look at Quinn, who was staring glassily in the direction of the stage. "Quinn! Quinn, you've won! You've finally won!"

"I... I did?"

Finn pulled a listless Rachel against him. "C'mon, Rach. It's not the end of the world."

"It's not," said Rachel, with a miserable sigh. "But I hope this is not a sign of things to come."

"It won't be."

"Come on!" Puck yelled, as he had to help push a dazed Quinn towards the stage. "Atta girl!"

Quinn accepted her tiara, sceptre and sash from Principal Figgins, albeit rather reluctantly. She turned to the crowd, who quietened down as she tapped the microphone.

"Thank you," she said, quietly. "I wasn't expecting this. I had to keep crossing my name out because I wasn't... I mean not that it doesn't mean anything. But I think over the last year I've realised that there are things that mean much more than just titles. This is for the people who believed in me this last year even though I was such a bitch to them all through high school life."

"I'm amazed that prom really takes away the glee club loser label," whispered Shawn, to Grace, as they peeped in on the party from behind the bleachers. "Quinn's out of the Cheerios and she's still prom queen."

Grace managed a smile. "Yeah. But it's only for tonight."

"Pity."

"Thank you," said Quinn, looking at her fellow glee clubbers, particularly those who had been with her the last few years. Rachel smiled coyly; Finn looked proudly at her; Tina had her hands clasped together; Artie was nodding; Mercedes was tearing; Sam blew her a kiss; Kurt had the most understanding look on his face; Blaine was grinning; Mike whistled... and there was Puck, who had his usual smirk on. Quinn couldn't decide what expression to give him, so all she did was to curtsey and stand back to await the announcement of Prom King.

"And now... for our Prom King," said Principal Figgins, as he received the result from the ballot box boy. He unfolded the paper and his eyes widened. Then a smile spread across his face.

"Please give it up for... KURT HUMMEL!"

There was a stunned silence as the spotlight hit Kurt's face, almost reminiscent of the previous year.

Then all of a sudden, the cheers engulfed Kurt's auditory system. He gasped as everyone was descending upon him, hitting him hard on his back and cheering wildly. Blaine laughed as he rescued Kurt from the avalanche of congratulations and hurried him towards the stage. Rachel was jumping up and down and squealing at the top of her voice while Mercedes' tear ducts were completely overloaded by now. Quinn watched as Kurt was crowned right before her – the right type of crown, sceptre and sash this time round – and she stepped forward to stand beside Kurt, her eyes brimming with pride and happiness.

"I'm so glad, Kurt," she whispered. "So glad."

Kurt met her gaze and she saw that he too, was overwhelmed with emotion. He steadied himself with a deep breath, then spoke into the microphone,

"Thank you, too. I... I completely didn't expect this. Mystery contender, more like mystery assassin, hehe..." He chuckled nervously. "Thank you for all those last-minute votes. I... this is a great way to cap off my high school life."

"Which has been miserable," continued Kurt, and the crowd cheers died down instantly. "And horrible and heartbreaking."

Principal Figgins shifted from foot to foot. Karofsky downed his punch and pulled at his tie.

"I was slushied, called names, threatened and abused," said Kurt, quietly. "People say high school is the best time of their lives, but it definitely isn't going to be on my list of top ten shining moments."

Blaine watched from below, guilt, sadness, happiness and pride all taking turns to appear on his face.

"But I'm glad I had high school though. It's a dry run for real life, quoting a certain Miss Sylvester," Kurt said, looking slightly amused at a not-so-amused Sue Sylvester. "And at least I know that no matter what kind of crap real life hands me, I've got my glee club mates to make it all better."

"I can't believe prom king and queen are both from the loserdom of glee club," muttered somebody in the crowd, next to where Will Schuester was standing with Emma Pillsbury. Will exchanged looks of pride with Emma.

"So thank you," said Kurt, holding up his sceptre. With his other hand, he took Quinn's and raised their clasped hands in the air. "Thank you."

Blaine began to clap loudly, followed by Rachel, Finn, Puck... then the applause intensified and exploded into a huge burst of delight and enthusiasm. Kurt turned to hug Quinn, who whispered in his ear,

"Even if beyond tonight, things go back to the way they were, remember tonight when everybody was happy for you, because you made them see that being yourself is something to be proud of."

Kurt trembled against her as he whispered back, "I hope you remember that too."

"Best prom king speech ever," whispered Natalie, surprising both Shawn and Grace as she took her place beside them under the bleachers. "Now why hasn't the party started?"

As if on cue, Puck divested himself of his blazer and went in search of Artie. Together with Sam, he lifted Artie and his wheelchair on stage. Blaine had already begun to play something on the synthesiser – a wispy electronic sound. Sam began to pluck on his electric guitar as Puck got ready. When Finn kicked in with the percussion and Artie on bass, everybody had begun to jump up and down to the latest music of Coldplay. Mike was leading everyone in that very jump as he scrunched his face up and pumped his fist.

Puck grabbed the microphone and crooned into it,

_I stole a key  
>Took a car downtown where the lost boys meet<br>Took a car downtown and took what they offered me  
>To set me free<em>

Kurt had led Quinn down to the middle of the dance floor, but since this wasn't much of a couply-dance song, he could only laugh and yell, "Let your hair down tonight, Quinn!"

Quinn literally pulled the pins out of her hair and shook her long blonde hair out as she grinned.

_I saw the lights go down at the end of the scene  
>I saw the lights go down and they're standing in front of me<br>_

"Hey," said Lauren, and Quinn spun around.

"Oh. Hey."

Lauren held out her hand. "You won fair and square."

Quinn looked at Lauren intently.

__My scarecrow dreams_  
>When they smashed my heart into smithereens<br>Be a bright red rose come bursting the concrete  
>Be the cartoon heart<em>

Quinn took Lauren's hand and they smiled at each other. Josie's happy smile faded slightly as she watched Rachel go forth and hug Quinn tightly as well.

_Light a fire, without a spark  
>Light a fire, a flame in my heart<br>We'll run wild, we'll be glowing in the dark_

Blaine, Finn, Sam and Artie dove into their performance again with an incredible instrumental rendition that got all of them dancing and yelling, including the trio under the bleachers. Shawn was twirling Grace round and round while Natalie was just clapping and dancing along.

"You're drunk!" yelled Grace, laughing as Shawn swung her around.

"On punch? That's some incredible dope!" Natalie yelled back.

"No, the dope's the music! Your boys can rock it!" Shawn shouted.

_All the boys, all the girls  
>All the madness in the world<em>

Everyone chorused along with Puck,

_All the boys, all the girls  
>All the madness that occurs<em>

Will was spinning Emma around; Sue merely stood stoically by the punch and watched all that went on. In particular, her eyes were trained on Quinn, who was laughing and dancing along with Kurt.

_All the highs, all the lows  
>As the room is spinning, oh...<em>

Puck put on his most emotional look as he sang,

_We'll run wild... we'll be glowing in the dark..._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>Nat King Cole – "L.O.V.E." <em>(Artie & Shawn)_  
>Richard Marx – "Now And Forever"<em> (Blaine)  
><em>Diana Ross – "Ain't No Mountain High Enough"<em> (Mercedes)  
><em>Aida – "Written In The Stars" <em>(Rachel & Finn)  
><em>Little Boots – "Remedy"<em> (Grace)_  
>Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift – "Two Is Better Than One"<em> (Shawn & Natalie)  
><em>Coldplay – "Charlie Brown" <em>(Puck ft. Blaine, Finn, Sam, Artie, Mike)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Musical and Nationals prep, college options and admissions... the glee club is getting very busy as the year-end is approaching. Some people get accepted, some people don't, some people win, some people don't. It's a mixed episode for our favourite characters and we'll see where the ride takes them!

Also, if you have read thus far, let me know what you think of my story (: I see so many readers but hear very little, and it means a lot to me to hear from you!


	39. R: Quinn & Mercedes

**A/N:** It feels a bit funny putting out this interlude when the episode "Michael" just aired, featuring Quinn and her college plans! I've always seen Quinn as somebody who would do well, so pardon if there are some similarities. After all, this fic is my 'ideal' season 3 ;) Interestingly, TWO of the upcoming songs for 3x13 have been used in my previous chapters; I always get pretty excited when that happens, I feel like I am a great future predictor XD Okay enough of my nonsense, hope you enjoy some Quinncedes friendship!

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE R: Quinn &amp; Mercedes<strong>

Mercedes picked out a book from the shelf and began flipping the pages. Slightly exasperated that it wasn't the one she was looking for, she slotted it back in and began to search for another. After a fruitless ten minutes, she gave up and made her way towards one of the long study tables in the middle of the library. Most of the seats were taken, now that it was leading up to the year-end examinations. The seniors in particular looked really stressed, and one of them was Quinn, whose forehead was creased as she stared intensely at the book before her.

Mercedes headed towards Quinn and placed her books gently in front of the blonde girl, but elicited no response. Slightly amused, Mercedes tapped Quinn on the head.

Quinn jerked her head up in response, nearly knocking her knee into the table. "Oh!"

"Hey," whispered Mercedes. "Leave your stuff here for a while and go out? Can't chat much here."

In a few minutes, Quinn came out of the library and immediately took a deep breath. "What time is it?"

"Five," said Mercedes. "Are you planning to camp here the whole evening?"

"Pretty much," said Quinn. "My mom's got her friends in the house and they bitch so loudly it makes me want to strangle my history book."

Mercedes snorted. "I would strangle the book _regardless_ of that. Who the hell wants to commemorate people who summoned atomic bombs on other countries when my black homies and mommas got it goin' for advancing of human rights?"

"You _would_ critique a history book on that," said Quinn. "I, for one, am just sick of studying about the past. What's over's _over_, people need to get that into their heads."

Mercedes sensed that this really had nothing to do with Civil Wars of national scales, but decided not to pursue the subject. "Well then, how're your college options going? Tina was angsting the whole of last night because she couldn't make head or tail of the _five_ drafts of _one_ essay she was trying to write. And that was just some backup university. Seriously!"

Quinn sighed. "Tell me about it. I did a couple of applications to a few universities too. Tried to be brave and submit one to Brown, another to Stanford. But the thought of getting accepted into Ivy League is just plain daunting so I'd rather not think about it."

"Why not, hon?" asked Mercedes. "You're going to do stellar. What did you apply for?"

Quinn bit her lip, then replied, "Media studies. Communication."

Mercedes' eyes lit up. "Girl, you're gonna kill it."

Quinn laughed. "Speak for _yourself_. I don't even have a guaranteed ticket and you've booked yourself to light up your name on Broadway."

"Huh, it's an _understudy_ role, you guys are making too big a deal out of it. Besides, the contract only lasts for a couple of months. If they think I ain't stuff, I'm back to Lima in no time," said Mercedes, matter-of-factly.

"Then have you got plans further than that?"

Mercedes sighed. "Honestly? No. I'm just holding out hope of doing auditions while I'm in New York to _somehow_ work my way through the entertainment biz. I really don't want to see my future set in Ohio."

Quinn eyed her carefully. "Does... Sam support you?"

Mercedes stared back at Quinn.

Quinn shrugged. "You two had some tension sometime back. I'm just checking."

Mercedes fiddled with her fingers. "'Cos he does. But you see, this is _my_ future. We're in high school, lady, I don't know how far or long we can take this, and I've told that boy straight to his face."

"Did Sam pull another one of those _I'm the kind of guy who will tell you if you've got eye gunk so trust me_ stunts again?"

Mercedes laughed. "He didn't have to do that for me to know. But well..." She folded her arms. "He does make me feel really... _comfortable._ I really feel like myself around him, I don't have to pretend or try to be anything bigger or better than who I am."

"And so?"

"I don't know," confessed Mercedes. "I really don't, and I feel like I wanna leave this till after exams, the musical and Nationals. My brain's just exploding thinking about all that!"

"Mm." Quinn's gaze had wandered off.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Was that a lead-in for me to ask about you and Puck?"

"No!" exclaimed Quinn, then her face quickly reddened. "Not at all. Best if you don't ask."

"Still going to anyway."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Then she took a surprised Mercedes by the hand and led her back into the library. Mercedes was about to protest when she followed Quinn's finger and noticed that Puck was seated on the floor at the far end of the library with a stack of books beside him as he concentrated hard on the book on his lap.

Mercedes' jaw dropped.

Quinn led her back out again, only for Mercedes to burst into giggles.

Quinn regarded her with a tinge of amusement. "I know, right?"

"Well, I _heard_," said Mercedes, still grinning. "But I didn't think it was true! It's so weird!"

Quinn's smile faded. "But something's not right. He sent in scholarship applications but he hasn't sent in anything for college. I checked with Mr. Schue when I got him to write me a recommendation letter."

"Oh," said Mercedes. Then she looked slyly at Quinn. "But what does it matter? I mean, if there's nothing between the two of you?"

Quinn shoved Mercedes lightly, eliciting a chuckle from the other girl.

"So why don't you go ask him?" asked Mercedes.

"It's his life, right? He wants to prove he isn't a loser, he's got to do it on his own."

"Okay enough about the boys, and tell me, which role are you auditioning for in the musical?" asked Mercedes, excitedly. "I absolutely _love_ the script you, Santana and Rachel came up with, just so you know, totally adore modern spins on classic pieces! Although I bet the idea to make Christine a pair of soprano sisters just to accommodate the double-casting business was birthed from the biggest meltdown of modern history by a one Rachel Berry."

Quinn sighed dramatically. "Be glad you weren't involved in the writing process. Santana and Rachel were out to ruin my French manicures when they unsheathed those claws of theirs." She paused. "Anyway, I'm going for the role of Meg. The friend."

"Ooh!" Mercedes grabbed Quinn's hands. "That's amazing! You will kill that song she does with Christine, baby."

"I can only sing a watered down version."

"You sing the version that best caters to your voice and you will still blow everyone away."

"Since when did you become so encouraging?" Quinn chuckled.

"Because you're not my competitor," said Mercedes, smirking. "I don't like Christine, that meek, confused mouse, or any of those stereotypical white girls, so I'm just gonna put my spin on Madame Giry!"

Quinn gasped and clapped her hands. "Yes! When we wrote Madame Giry, we all thought it _had_ to be you and were so afraid you wouldn't want to play her!"

"I'm taking that as I have the role in the bag."

"We'll see about that," said Quinn, with a wink. "Now should we go back to being good students instead of fantasising about our great play?"

"I'd prefer the second option, thank you very much, but not that I have a choice."

And with that, Quinn and Mercedes linked arms and made their way back into the library.


	40. Episode 20: Future Plans

**A/N:** If you go back to Chapter 10 (Episode 5) and re-read Mercedes' unintended audition for Shelby and at the same time, listen to the canon recording of Mercedes's "I Will Always Love You" that was just released - it really enhances the feeling of that section. Just saying. And on that very note, R.I.P. to the very talented Miss Whitney Houston. I don't know her as a singer all that well, but her songs are definitely enduring classics.

On a lighter note, hope you enjoy this one! It's really hard trying to plan where everybody wants to go, by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE TWENTY – "Future Plans"<strong>

"So what do you think?"

Will looked hopefully at Artie and Kurt as the boys exchanged their director notes. They were stuck in the auditorium for the whole afternoon conducting auditions for the school musical, and it was more complicated than Will had imagined.

"That's it?" asked Artie, not looking up.

"That's it. Puck was the last one."

"Mr. Schue," said Kurt, with a sigh. "We need a Phantom who can keep up vocally with both Rachel and Grace."

"I thought Blaine did pretty well."

"Yes, but he's more suited for Raoul," replied Kurt, slightly dreamily. "I can't see anyone playing the dapper, refined Raoul better than he can."

Artie nudged Kurt out of his reverie.

Will scrunched up his face. "Finn?"

"Seriously?" Artie stared at Will. "After he came in and did _Ghostbusters?_ I'm not even sure he knows what the Phantom of the Opera is about."

Will massaged his forehead. "Artie, we don't have a lot of options."

A knock on the door startled the three of them. Artie's eyes widened at the visitor.

"Excuse me, can I just check..." Shawn hesitated, before offering a bright smile. "Do you guys do auditions?"

The sight of the Letterman jacket made Kurt narrow his eyes. Will raised his eyebrows, but Artie was grinning. "Mr. Schue, I think a door just opened by itself."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shawn found himself seated on a stool in the middle of the auditorium's stage with a not-too-happy Puck seated on another stool next to him, holding a guitar. The rest of the glee club filed into the audience seats, whispering amongst themselves.

Grace narrowed her eyes. She was fairly sure she had this conversation with Shawn about joining glee club not too long ago. What was he doing?

Finn was looking equally baffled. He turned to Sam and whispered, "I don't know how he sounds like, but the sight of this guy doesn't make me feel good."

"He took the piss out of our entire team," muttered Sam.

"Let's see what he can do first," said Mike.

"Shawn?" said Will. "Take it away."

Puck began to strum, though his expression remained glum. Shawn lifted his head slowly as he sang,

_We were as one babe  
>For a moment in time<br>And it seemed everlasting  
>That you would always be mine<em>

Grace smiled as she met Shawn's gaze.

_Now you want to be free  
>So I'm letting you fly<br>Cause I know in my heart babe  
>Our love will never die<br>No!_

Finn's forehead creased as Shawn got up from his stool to sing,

_You'll always be a part of me  
>I'm a part of you indefinitely<br>Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
>Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby<br>And we'll linger on  
>Time can't erase a feeling this strong<br>No way you're never gonna shake me  
>Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby<em>

"He's got the rockstar vibe going," whispered Josie, to Mike. "He's going to be a great addition!"

Mike turned to look at Sam, who made a face.

However, there was no denying that Shawn's deep, raspy voice was perfect for the raw feel in the next verse:

_I know that you'll be back girl  
>When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh<br>I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
>Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time<em>

His voice mellowed as he held onto the microphone with both hands to sing,

_You'll always be a part of me  
>I'm a part of you indefinitely<br>Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
>Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby<br>And we'll linger on  
>Time can't erase a feeling this strong<br>No way you're never gonna shake me  
>Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby<em>

Puck slowly strummed the last few chords as Shawn crooned,

_Always be my baby_

Artie began to clap vigorously. Grace joined in, her eyes shining brightly with pride. Even if Shawn was ruining his reputation with this, at least he was showing people that he was talented. Rachel was rather pleasantly surprised and began to clap too, much to the annoyance of Finn. In fact, all the football guys exchanged sour looks, while Puck was glaring conspicuously behind Shawn on stage.

Artie exchanged a look with Kurt, who looked like somebody had just taken his breath away. Then he tapped the microphone and said, "Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"And here I thought you were only good at being Sinatra Junior. Turns out you can give us some sweet Mayer vibes too."

"Artie, here is your time to come out as a bisexual," called out Santana.

Artie glared at her, then looked back at Shawn. "Are you interested in joining in our musical production of _Phantom_?"

Shawn's eyes widened as the others began to whisper amongst themselves. Then he grinned. "Hell yeah. I loved that musical."

Kurt took over the microphone. "Would you like to be our Phantom?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow; Finn swivelled around so fast that he gasped at a sharp pain in his neck; Sam was exchanging incredulous looks with Puck on stage; Mike rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

All the senior girls merely gazed at Shawn with mesmerisation – Natalie was smirking, Grace's jaw was hanging open and Josie was distracted by Finn's shocked expression.

Shawn's grin didn't fade. "Hell yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Really?" Grace put her hands on her hips as she met Shawn in the hallway following the audition. "Joining glee club?"

"Hey, it's extra time spent with you," said Shawn, smiling. "You don't like that?"

"No, it's not that!" said Grace, desperately. "You _know_ what this is going to do to your standing in this school, and you've always been so protective of it!"

"I know... but when I heard those guys perform at prom?" Shawn's eyes were sparkling. "I really wanted to be in it. I really wanted to have a share in that kind of performing. And didn't you say I totally rocked it out with Natalie?"

Grace flinched a little at the mention of Natalie. "And do you know that the glee club is only popular during prom? After that, they're just a bunch of losers!"

"Come _on_, I'm the hockey team captain," said Shawn, puffing out his chest. "Nobody's gonna down me when they know what an all-rounder I am."

"Shawn, are you deluded?" Grace asked, incredulously. "Have you forgotten that I was once the Head Cheerio? Or that Quinn was? Or that Finn is the football captain?"

Shawn's eyes narrowed at her. Then he pursed up his lips. "Well, I think I can handle it. I've got an irresistible star wattage." He frowned. "You don't agree?"

"I mean..." Grace sighed. "I'm proud of you, Shawn. But I'm worried, too."

Shawn began to smile again. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Nationals is on Friday and I'll show McKinley exactly what kind of gem they've got in their grounds."

Grace returned the smile, but she wasn't as sure about that.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I thought this was a _senorita_ sorority only, specifically scheduled to contemplate our lives fulfilled with a post-high school void of testosterone," said Santana, calmly folding her arms as she watched the New Directions senior boys stream into the choir room to join the senior girls. "That thought alone is so titillating I can put out from it."

Blaine looked so scandalised that Kurt had to whisper, "It just means she hates boys. That's it."

"Well, unfortunately you and Brit are the only ones who would appreciate that dystopic scenario," said Rachel. "Besides, I'm sure we all want to know where our fellow boys are heading to."

Santana almost wanted to argue that it really didn't make sense for her to bother finding out where someone like Finn was headed to when it was written all over his plaid jacket, but then swallowed it back when she saw how Finn gave Rachel a small hug from behind.

"We don't have a lot of time," said Puck, rather grouchily. "'Sup?"

"I sense a bright future ahead for you," remarked Mercedes, earning herself a rude gesture from Puck.

"How are your NYADA applications going?" asked Tina, as Kurt sat down next to her.

Kurt exchanged looks with Rachel, who immediately exclaimed with annoyance, "I would like to know too! I've emailed them again yesterday to check their progress of sending out acceptance letters, but they have yet to reply me! The inefficiency of it all is killing me."

Kurt sighed. "I'm starting to worry that my audition tape was a bit too safe, like maybe I should have picked a more contemporary Broadway piece to showcase my diversity."

Blaine patted him on the shoulder. "Traditional's your strength, harnessing it would be a great way to catch people's attention, that's the key."

"Blaine, what did you apply for?" asked Quinn. "You were stuck in the hospital for a good part of the time that we were planning all these applications."

Blaine rubbed his nose as Kurt nodded encouragingly, before replying, "Honestly, I promised my dad that I would apply to a business school, so I did write up applications for Stern and Wharton. But then I didn't get to apply for the scholarship which would guarantee me a place there, so I didn't send my applications in either."

"Does your dad still mind?" asked Rachel, tentatively.

"He does, but he doesn't talk to me anymore," said Blaine, sadly. Kurt squeezed his hand while the rest offered various looks of sympathy. "So last week, my mom helped me call up NYADA to ask if they could accept a late application. An hour of explaining later, they agreed and I sent in an audition tape with my application. I'm still doing last-minute apps here and there, including possibly sending in for Stern and Wharton again, just in case my performing arts dreams don't work out."

Artie shot a look at Tina, who returned it with a '_what?_' look. But Kurt noticed it before Tina could glare at Artie.

"Tina, what about you? You've never considered musical theatre?"

Everybody turned to look at Tina, who blushed furiously.

"You're _one of them_?" asked Brittany, genuinely taken aback. Santana bit back a laugh as Kurt and Rachel looked suitably offended.

"Umm..." Tina did unleash a death-glare at Artie, who shrugged. "I would love to. But I missed the application deadline for NYADA..."

"Girl!" Blaine exclaimed. "Just call them like I did!"

"...and I suddenly had a revelation that I don't want to _study_ musical theatre."

Mike raised his eyebrows. Artie folded his hands in a patient gesture.

"I want to study something that can add to my knowledge... and at the same time, try out for gigs that can pull me towards music and drama," explained Tina. "College isn't always about getting the degree _per se_, but also learning, right?"

"Really?" asked Brittany, but then Mike interjected, "Tina, that's amazing. That's like everything you've wanted."

"Well," said Tina, looking gratefully at him. "The gigs side of things will be harder to come by, but I'll try. In the meantime, I'll just focus on pulling up my grades before I apply to UCLA. I'm planning to study some kind of Asian Studies, just to get to know more about my heritage and culture and society in that side of the world."

"I thought you'd be doing something like medicine or law, like Changster here," quipped Puck.

Now everyone turned to look at Mike, who looked uncomfortable, particularly with Tina's questioning look.

"I'm applying to med school," said Mike. "Various schools."

"Harvard, Princeton, Stanford..." rattled Puck, who got a knock in his head. "Ow!"

"Speak for yourself!" retorted Mike. "You're getting there with your grades!"

"Ivy League?" Puck chortled. "No thanks. I'm keeping my plans secret for now."

"That ain't fair!" protested Mike, but the attention of the others remained firmly on him.

"No dance?" asked Tina, quietly.

Mike pressed his lips tightly together, before muttering, "We'll see how things go." He shot a parting glare at Puck, then jerked his head towards Artie, who seemed a little perkier than usual. "Now you seem like you need to let something out of you."

"Putting out?" asked Santana, airily, and Artie's smile morphed into a menacing one.

"Tell them," said Tina, now beaming.

All at once, the focus was on Artie, who grinned as he announced, "I've got accepted into UCLA!"

Rachel squealed as the rest widened their eyes in delight.

"For what!" asked Finn, excitedly.

"Well, I wanted to do their undergraduate course in film, television and media studies, but they don't admit freshmen, so I'm gonna work on a neuroscience degree – for the heck of it – before I take on their film courses. Hopefully, I can get an internal scholarship to do my Masters in Directing there as well, and move on to conquer Hollywood!" He raised his arms in a mock-triumphant pose, garnering applause and cheers from everyone.

"That's awesome, Artie!" Then Quinn grinned slyly. "Hmm... but UCLA also sounds like where _someone else_ is heading..."

"Coincidence!" gasped Tina, at once. She threw a panicked glance at Artie, who was looking as innocent as possible. "Coincidence..."

"Quinn!" Artie's eyes twinkled in his attempt to divert attention away from him and Tina. "What about you!"

"Media studies. Hopefully at a good college, so I'm just crossing my fingers."

Everyone clapped respectfully.

"You'll do good, Quinn," said Finn, sincerely.

Quinn smiled gratefully. After the long, hard years in high school, she could only hope that was true.

Mercedes then elaborated on her plans beyond the understudy role that was offered to her, that she would keep auditioning while she was there and get to know the industry a bit better. Puck almost wanted to ask her about Sam, but caught Quinn's warning look and decided not to say anything.

Quinn turned her gaze to Santana once Mercedes was done. "What about you?"

Santana froze for a split second, then she pretended to be more interested in her nails than anything else. "Envisioning my wonderful future ahead in TriBeCa."

"Yeah, you need to kinda have a plan to get that kind of vision," said Mercedes, pointedly.

"No, I don't need a plan," replied Santana, smirking. "I've got my Lima Heights 'tude to get me through life. With my penchant for making pancakes out of grossly-overrated high-flyers who are actually closeted bullies with my ego-smashing sarcasm and heart for those who seriously need beard-growing skills, I'm set to ace through to the bar."

Most people looked confused, except Rachel, who gaped. "The _bar_?"

"That's not what you told me," said Brittany, blinking rapidly.

Santana was about to protest when Rachel gasped. "That's _perfect_!"

"Wanky," said Puck, at once.

"What the hell, Rachel," retorted Santana, realising what that sounded like. "As high as you rate your insanely non-existent seer skills, I'm NOT spending my life on a pole!"

"No, no!" Rachel waved her hands about. "No, I didn't mean that – I mean, I meant it back when I said that, but that's 'cos you were really being a bitch back then.." Santana continued glaring at her. "No, seriously, I got it – you're studying _law_?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wow," said Mercedes.

"I don't have to worry anymore if I say stupid things again next time," said Brittany, cheerfully.

"With that speech you gave my parents?" Blaine grinned. "I think you'd do really well."

"Okay, for all that talk about being literally born to trash-talk my way through the eggheads of unemployed jurists and balding judges, getting to college requires _writing_, and everybody knows I go all Pictionary in my exams," said Santana, huffily. "So that still remains to be seen."

"And Britt?" asked Artie, looking hopefully at the beaming girl, who immediately looked startled upon being called out.

"Another year at McKinley," said Puck, and he promptly got whacked on the head by Santana. "OW!"

Brittany frowned. "Well, I'm not going to college..."

"See?" And Puck got another whack, this time from Tina. "For God's sake, stop hitting me on my head, I need it for my exams!"

"...thinking of starting up my own dance school."

Silence fell upon everyone as they exchanged surprised looks.

"That's the only thing I really want to do. Either I join a dance troupe or I become a dance teacher. My cousin's got contacts around, so I'm banking on him to help me," said Brittany, in all seriousness.

Mike shut his eyes for a short while.

"Really, Brittany?" asked Artie, his eyes shining. "Because I think that's fantastic!"

"And it's thanks to you," said Santana, surprisingly.

"And you," said Artie, with a wink. Both of them exchanged fist bumps and grinned.

"Did I miss something?" asked Finn, confused.

"San and Artie have been giving me after-hours tuition," said Brittany, grinning. "Otherwise, I'd still think the square root of four is rainbows."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, then thought the better of it.

Santana smirked as she looked at Finn. "So what about you, Finn? Got any plans larger than a dried-up berry?"

Rachel glared at her.

Finn drew back a little upon seeing everyone stare at him. Then he cleared his throat. "Well, err..."

Rachel tried not to look like she really wanted to know the answer, but she couldn't help darting glances at him.

He looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Oh, look! It's football prac time! Coach Beiste is gonna kill us if we don't –"

"Did Aunty Tanny here say she was a great pancake maker?" said Santana, sweetly. "That includes indecisive, sweaty sacks like you. Potato pancakes are the best, you know..."

Rachel smacked a hand into her own face.

"We really have to go," Puck interrupted, and Finn shot him a grateful look. "C'mon, guys."

"But..." Santana stared at them incredulously.

Mike swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked past Tina resolutely refusing to meet her gaze even though he knew she was staring at him.

"Tina?" Artie prodded her slightly.

"I'm worried," whispered Tina, honestly. "That's not what he wants."

"He has made up his mind," said Artie. "Maybe someday he'll realise his dreams, but in a different way. Like you said, one doesn't need to study the things that they love."

"Maybe," said Tina. Then she smiled. "I hope so."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Football practice went better than expected. With Nationals at the end of the week, it was a great morale-booster for the boys and Coach Beiste. Mike and Finn were trading some inside jokes as they came out of the locker room, when they came upon Josie, who had just come out from the dance studio.

"Oh, hey!" said Mike, enthusiastically. "How're the rehearsals coming along?"

"Great!" replied Josie, her face still red and hot from the dancing. "You guys just finished prac?"

"Yeah, Nationals on Friday," said Mike. "Thank God it's at Michigan so we don't have to go too far."

"Those Michigan monsters are no joke though," said Finn, wearily. "Hope we get a miracle."

"Aw, c'mon," said Josie, laughing. "You guys will be great." Then she looked at Finn intently. "You're a great captain, Finn, believe in yourself."

Finn broke into a smile. It had been pretty much a shitty week considering that he had lost the lead role of the musical to Shawn and was facing pressures from all angles about his future. Rachel had tried to give him space, but that only made him think harder and feel more depressed all at once. Josie's encouraging statement couldn't spark much, but he was grateful anyway.

"So," said Mike. "Your competition is on Sunday, isn't it?"

"Yes! Yes," said Josie, slightly dazed as she tore away her gaze on Finn. "Been rehearsing every day."

"You're gonna kill it, Josie," said Mike. "You've got great techniques, graceful posture and the right kind of attitude. I daresay you're the best female dancer I've already seen in high school."

"That's absolute praise coming from him," said Finn, nodding.

Josie's eyes travelled back to Finn as she blushed. "I can only cross my fingers, really."

Finn shrugged. "Say, I'll leave you two?" He winked at Mike, who gave him a punch in the shoulder. "Gotta get home early to help with dinner."

"See ya!" Mike called after him, while Josie protested, "Hey, wait!"

Finn turned around. "Yeah?"

"Umm..." Josie felt a little flustered. "Just wanted to say I'll be praying. For good luck and all on Friday."

"Yeah," said Finn, looking serious. "That's great, 'cos I think God hears girls better."

Mike arched an eyebrow.

Josie blushed. "I'm sure he'll hear your prayers too."

Finn saluted them both, then walked off.

Josie was staring after him when there was a tap on her shoulders. She turned around slowly, her gaze still on Finn's figure, before Mike came into view.

Mike, usually cheerful, was now staring at her in a most curious manner that made her feel a little awkward.

"What's up?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Why did you agree to go to prom with me?" asked Mike.

Josie raised her eyebrows. "Did you regret it?"

"Why didn't you try and ask Finn?"

Josie froze. Then a sour look came on her face. "If you haven't already noticed for the past few years you've been at McKinley, he's kinda taken."

"But that fact doesn't deter you from liking him." Mike's voice was faltering.

"Mike..." Josie stared at him.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you carry on like this. Finn's devoted to Rachel."

Josie didn't reply; she merely looked away because that statement made her insides shrivel up.

"Look, Josie, I think you're an amazing girl, and I kinda feel really comfortable around you. It's made me feel a lot better since Tina and I broke up because somehow, you always make me smile."

Mike said all of this in a mostly garbled manner considering the speed of his speech, but Josie caught the essence of it and suddenly felt very bad. She _knew_ that Mike liked her – to some extent, she even _hoped_ he would. But nobody else seemed to notice – one person in particular seemed to be even more excited in giving his blessings – and that didn't mean anything to her anymore. Still, Mike was a good boy and it felt a little horrid of her to make him look the way he did now.

"I'm not worth your liking me, Mike," said Josie, quietly. "I'm messed up in all aspects of my life."

"I know you're having a hard time at home and things like that, but..."

"Like seriously," said Josie, suddenly not too happy. "That's exactly what's causing all this mess. People who said they love me don't love me anymore. People whom I want to love don't even care. People who love me are not loved by others. This whole world is screwed up!"

Mike wanted to protest, but he kept quiet as tears began to trickle down Josie's cheeks.

"Hey."

Mike and Josie spun around to see Brittany walk out from one of the classrooms. She had evidently been eavesdropping earlier on.

"Hey, Britt," said Mike, kindly but wearily. "What're you still doing around here?"

"Catching up on work," said Brittany. "Geography's tough. I'm still trying to figure out why a haps-town like Ohio isn't near the beach whereas New York being obsessed with theatres and buildings gets to be by the coast."

Mike couldn't help smiling slightly. Brittany made the most logical statements in the most ridiculous way ever.

"Brittany, we're kinda having a private conversation here," said Josie, still sour.

"Yeah, I know. I'm making it public now so you don't have to talk about private stuff anymore," said Brittany, as she walked towards them. Josie stared at her, but Brittany went on nonchalantly, "I just wanted to say that's not very nice of you to say those things to Mike."

"Britt..." Mike protested, but Brittany continued,

"He's had a hard time not being with Tina anymore, which I'm really sad about because I wanted to be godmother to their Asian babies. You're a really wonderful girl who dances really well so you two make great partners, and I can tell he likes you."

Mike went really red. Josie just continued to stare, but now with incredulity.

"This is not about you not being worth it. This is about you not liking him in the first place. But you've pulled him along like a pup on a leash and that's really unfair to him."

Mike's eyes nearly popped out. "Britt, I don't think –"

"If you're not interested, just say no," said Brittany, firmly, as she continued to look at Josie. "People are always talking too much and never giving answers. That's why I always answer Mr. Schue's questions straight to the point, not like Rachel who always gives some long speech about democracy and stars and... Finn."

Mike and Josie stared at her.

Brittany linked her arm through Mike. "Come on, Mike. I'll walk you to your car."

Mike hesitated for a moment, but when he saw that Josie wasn't saying anything else, he sighed inwardly and obeyed. Josie just stared after them open-mouthed.

"Wow," said Mike, as he walked off with Brittany. "That was amazing, Brittany."

"I know right. I've been watching all these late '90s shows and I feel so inspired," said Brittany, earnestly. "I was thinking I should pull a _Mean Girls_, then decided that since Josie is a Skank, she kinda knows the whole routine, so I didn't go there."

Mike couldn't help grinning, albeit with a tinge of sadness. "I wish I could be as strong as you sometimes, Brittany. I feel like I give in too much."

"You do," said Brittany. "So it's time to just do something for yourself."

"Like what?"

Mike found himself and Brittany on the auditorium stage before the New Directions, dressed in casual tees and jeans as the violins began with a fervent tremolo. As the drums kicked in, the two of them linked hands and spun each other around. Then they did simple side-steps with gleeful expressions before Brittany began to sing,

_Hold my gun and watch the door_

Mike reached out for an imaginary gun Brittany was handing over and pretended to look like he was on his guard as Brittany pranced around like a thief.

_Pick the lock and cut the door  
>Keep your head up, love, ain't nobody who can stop us<em>

Mike took over,

_Grab the bags when sirens call  
>We're out the window through the yard<br>Keep it locked up tight, ain't nobody who can stop us_

Brittany pretended to jump out of a window and Mike took her hand as he sang,

_Baby I've had the same dream  
>Where I wake up, wondering what it really means<br>If the world came running down_

Together, they stretched out their hands and sang with all their might,

_If it was you and me against the world  
>Baby, they cut us under but we'll take whatever we want<br>If it was you and me against the world_

Mike grinned as he pretended to throw a set of keys at Brittany, singing, _You'll keep the car_

Brittany grabbed at the air and shot back, _I'll get the cash_

Together they sang, _we'll take the money and run, oh..._

They started to stomp their feet and clap, urging the rest of New Directions to clap along. Santana was bopping up and down appreciatively while Grace pretended to aim a gun at her.

At the back of the auditorium, Josie stood in the darkness watching as Mike began to sing once again,

_They'll come running through the door  
>Shattered glass across the floor<br>Oh they think they know but we both know they don't_

Brittany continued, her eyes sparkling as Mike spun her around singing harmony to her lead voice,

_Oh we did our crime and got away  
>We stole the gold and made the day<br>And we're both smiling, oh they're saying, ain't nobody who can stop us_

The grin on Mike's face was so palpable that Tina couldn't help smiling just watching him.

_Baby I've had the same dream  
>Where I wake up, wondering what it really means<br>If the world came running down_

Mike and Brittany now sang the chorus sans dancing, just them and their raw singing voices backed by the band,

_If it was you and me against the world  
>Baby, they cut us under but we'll take whatever we want<br>If it was you and me against the world  
>You'll keep the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run<em>

Mike raised his hands as he sang loudly,

_If it was you and me, baby they got our number, but we'll take whatever we want_

Brittany pumped her fist enthusiastically as she sang,

_If it was you and me, you'll keep the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run_

Together they sang,

_You'll keep the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run_

Then as the music faded away, Mike sang softly,

_If it was you and me... against the world_

Everyone rose from their seats to offer a thunderous applause as Mike and Brittany bowed. Artie wolf-whistled from the director's table, while Kurt muttered, "They've improved so much! Please tell me you agree that they're so perfect for that role of Christine and Raoul's couple friends."

"Hell to the... YES!", was Artie's reply.

Josie slunk out of the auditorium, while Mike and Brittany embraced tightly on stage. As they parted, there was a shining determination in Mike's eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel and Kurt sat side by side on Rachel's bed, staring at two letters before them.

"Do you have a mint?" whispered Kurt.

Rachel slapped a tin box of it in the centre.

"Tissue."

"On your right."

"Maybe a towel?"

"Can we pray?"

"Jesus."

Rachel shot Kurt a scandalised look, and he returned it with a quirked eyebrow.

Then they looked back at their letters, where the NYADA logo felt like a mocking icon.

"Are you opening it, or not?" asked Kurt, beginning to hyperventilate once again. "I had three near-accidents along the way to your house ever since I got that letter in the mail – I didn't even step into the kitchen where my dad was, which would have resulted in five more, I should think!"

"I'm scared, Kurt."

"Well, so am I, so telling me doesn't help!"

Rachel put her palm on the envelope. Kurt mirrored her.

Then Rachel snatched it back again and Kurt groaned. "Rachel! For the love of–"

"Okay, okay, just do it!" yelped Rachel as she grabbed the envelope and tore it open. Mildly stunned for a millisecond, Kurt grabbed his and viciously ripped it open. Both of them unfolded the letters before their eyes.

Silence.

Kurt lowered his letter first. His expression was blank as he continued to stare at it.

Rachel lowered hers, her expression incredulous.

Kurt shot her a side look, his voice barely a whisper. "So did you get in?"

"I sang Barbra," whispered Rachel. "I sang Barbra and I sang it with all my heart. Barbra always wanted to show the world what she could do and what she _loved_ to do. I did, Kurt, I really did. So why..."

Rachel continued babbling as Kurt reached over to pull her into an embrace. "...see that I really want this? That I _need_ this? Oh, Kurt!" And she burst out crying.

"If it comforts you," mumbled Kurt, into her hair. "It's a 'no' for me too."

Rachel pulled back, stunned. "No?"

"No." Kurt sank back into Rachel's pillows. "I gave it my all too, Rachel. Maybe they really thought I was being too conservative or something. This sucks. I really threw all my hopes into this. I told myself if I don't get into NYADA, I'm not doing musical theatre. It's either the best or I give up and go into fashion design. And the best part is, I've been so caught up with all the PFLAG drama that I haven't had time to really fill in my applications for those schools."

"Oh, Kurt, your dreams aren't dashed," said Rachel, sniffing. "You're the Anna Wintour of my life and you will be the Anna Wintour of America."

Kurt managed a smile, albeit a bittersweet one. "And you're the Barbra of my life, Rachel. You are going to be a star one day, NYADA or not." Then he sat up in an attempt to look more optimistic. "Have you applied elsewhere?"

"Actually..." Rachel picked up another envelope on her side table. This one was opened. She placed it gently next to the NYADA letter. Then she looked tentatively at Kurt. "I've... I've already been accepted into CANDA."

Kurt's eyes went round. The College of American National Dramatic Arts had also been on his list of choices, but the elite school had not been on the list of possible colleges McKinley's arts scholarship could send one to, hence the fees would be too hefty for him to manage alone in another state even with loans. He hadn't bothered to apply, but didn't realise that Rachel had sent in her own application. And now the deadline was over.

"It's second, I know it's great," said Rachel, going into her dramatic mode. "But I just really really wanted NYADA, to be there with you, and CANDA has a reputation for picking ethnic girls to be their lead roles because they preach tolerance and non-discrimination and all that, which is really infuriating because I really understand and appreciate that but it's supposed to be based on meritocracy and..."

Kurt bowed his head.

"Kurt!" Rachel looked alarmed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, I just didn't..."

"I'm happy for you, Rachel," came the mumble. "But you've already gotten your ticket out of here."

"But Kurt, it's nothing like –"

"It's also in New York, even if it's on the outskirts." That came out more like a growl.

"It's nothing like going there _with_ you." Rachel grabbed his hands. "Promise me, come back here tomorrow after school and I'll present you with a perfect table of all the possible fashion design courses you can apply for, including pros and cons and distance to CANDA. I am going to rent an apartment in New York and there's no other person who will be my roommate other than you."

"As lovely as that sounds and as grateful as I am, aren't you missing out a... umm, not-so-small detail?"

Rachel stared at him, perplexed.

"Finn?" Kurt arched an eyebrow. "And Blaine?"

Rachel opened her mouth to give her argument, but found that she couldn't articulate anything.

Sensing that this wasn't the best topic, Kurt covered Rachel's hands with his. "I'll agree to the first thing, about the table. Just no glitter and stars and I'll be attentive. Apart from calling Finn and Blaine now to let them know about our misery, we'll leave the second part till later, okay?"

"Okay," said Rachel, breathily. Her eyes darted to a little picture on the desk opposite her bed – a picture of Finn wrapping his arms around her petite frame as they laughed.

A not-so-small detail indeed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Friday night. Most people would be out partying or back at home having family dinners.

McKinley High, however, was unusually packed with students in the front yard. The New Directions, sans the jocks, were standing by the school gates with other clusters of students as they all craned their necks and tapped their feet impatiently. The football team had travelled to neighbouring Michigan and were expected to arrive any time soon. Slowly, people gave up and streamed out, but Rachel insisted that they should all wait to give the appropriate congratulations or consolations.

"I wish they would just text us, so we would know what to give," muttered Mercedes.

"It's okay," said Santana. "I'm looking forward to a faux-pas moment that will make an eighteen-year-old boy cry."

"They should have ended by four-thirty, boarded the coach by five and be back by now," said Rachel, pacing about.

"There!" yelled Kurt, suddenly. Everybody strained to look and began squealing as they noticed the lights of the McKinley coach drawing near. "Whoo!"

Along with the bright lights, there was a growing chorus of singing deep voices. Smiles broke out all over the McKinley students' faces as the coach pulled in to reveal jubilant expressions all about the football players. Screams ensued the moment Finn filed out first and produced the large Nationals trophy.

"HE DID IT!" screamed Rachel, and launched herself into Finn's arms and kissed him senseless.

Puck was next to exit and looked all ready to just move away from the crowd when he came face-to-face with Quinn. Wordlessly, he pulled the surprised girl into a hug and buried his face in her soft hair. Quinn looked around awkwardly, then eventually, relented to rub his back gently.

Mike tumbled out of the bus, exhausted, but found himself wrapped up in a bundle of enthusiasm that was Brittany. "My little Chinese pony! So proud of you!"

Tina giggled as she and Artie came up, and the four of them did their little Brainiacs hand signs before bursting out into laughter and having a group hug.

Coach Beiste raised her arms in triumph as the rest of the McKinley population swarmed towards the players with congratulations. Karofsky smirked as a few of his friends gave him fist bumps. He turned to give Azimio a high-five, but Azimio merely regarded him with a lazy look and turned to bump his shoulder with his friends. Karofsky swallowed down a rude remark, then found himself face-to-face with Kurt, Blaine and Santana.

"Looks like some congratulations are in order," said Blaine, brightly.

Karofsky could sense Azimio staring at him from the side, but he suppressed the instinct to just ignore the trio. Instead, he nodded stiffly. "Thanks."

"I was hoping you guys lost so I could congratulate you," said Santana, smirking. "But I guess you got lucky."

Karofsky couldn't help smirking back. Santana Lopez infuriated the hell out of him, but there was something in her that he really appreciated. "Glad I could be a downer to you."

"Jerk," replied Santana.

"You did good," said Kurt, quietly.

Karofsky stared in surprise at him. Then awkwardness overtook him. "Mm. Thanks." He scratched his neck. "If you'd excuse me..."

Santana cocked her head to the side, and he left, but not without throwing them a last grateful look. Azimio looked like he wanted to make a rude remark, but Santana's cold gaze made him think twice and focus on celebrating instead.

Kurt moved onto Finn, who had handed the trophy over to Coach Beiste, and was kissing the top of Rachel's head continuously. "O Captain, my Captain!" He raised his hand in a poetic gesture.

Rachel giggled at the reference, but Finn – none the wiser – merely saluted him back and grinned. "Oh boy, Kurt, this feels AWESOME! I can't wait to see the look on Burt's and Mom's faces tonight!"

"You're definitely getting a supper treat and probably, there might even be breakfast in bed tomorrow morning," said Kurt, with a wink.

"Seriously, dude? But Mom doesn't–"

"Courtesy of me."

Finn's jaw dropped. "Dude, that's – but – oh... you're the best bro, man." And he pulled the surprised Kurt into a bone-crushing hug.

"Due – to your – lovely – scent," wheezed Kurt, "don't !"

Finn immediately let a gasping Kurt go and clapped him on his back. It was really good to see Finn's eyes shine so brightly again, thought a beaming Rachel by the side.

Mercedes waited patiently by the side till Sam had finished high-fiving all his friends, then squeezed his way through the crowd to come face to face with her. He was so filled with exhilaration that he could hardly speak, but it seemed like words weren't very necessary as Mercedes pulled him into a hug. Sam wrapped his arms around her in relief.

"Congrats," said Mercedes, grinning. "You're a winner, Sam. That's amazing!"

"I'll tell you what's even more amazing," said Sam, pulling back. "Coach Beiste named me quarterback for the next season!"

Mercedes gasped. "Are you serious? Oh my God, Sam!"

Sam laughed.

"That's _wonderful_... that's everything you've wished for!"

"A successful musical and a great Nationals will be in order to complete that home run," said Sam. "I just hope I can live up to it."

His look had turned so sober that Mercedes took his hands. "You're gonna be really good, Sam, you've always had the drive and now you've just gotta believe in yourself. _That_ will be the strategy to winning your home run."

"Actually, my home run wouldn't be sweet if not topped off with something," said Sam.

"What?"

Sam stared at her so intensely that she blushed.

"May I?" he asked quietly, his voice the only thing that was clear in her ears despite the ruckus all around them.

Mercedes' shy smile was enough for him to lean down and kiss her sweetly.

Then he pulled back and punched his fist in the air, yelling, "I'm on a RUN! WHOOO!"

Altogether, the McKinley Titans punched their fists into the air as well and yelled at the top of their lungs while the rest of the school population cheered. Finn pulled a delighted Rachel even closer to him and couldn't help the happy tears that were streaming down his face.

It was one of the most amazing Friday nights ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, handsome."

Shawn looked up from his locker to see Jake Fuller and his other hockey teammates circled around him. His lip curled as he glared at them. "Thought you'd be hung over this bright Tuesday morning, Fuller. After you almost singlehandedly caused our coach to get diverted with your incessant puking along the ride back from South Carolina."

"Had to be sober," said Fuller. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Before Shawn knew it, there was a huge of avalanche of – _OH MY – OWWW! AHHHH!_

"AHHHH!" he screamed, as everyone in the hallway turned to stare in shock. "WHAT THE HELL, FULLER!"

Shawn was now drenched in copious amounts of slushie courtesy of the eight jocks surrounding him.

"I wanted to get the whole team, but some of them were too scaredy-cat to beat the shit out of their oh-so-talented _captain_," said Fuller, sneeringly. "Guess what, Reilly, I don't care if you're Lester Patrick-incarnate, but I know with the kind of shit you were playing yesterday? I would have towed you to the Arctic Circle and left you to die in the cold there to be polar bear chow, so this is pretty tame compared to that."

Shawn was shivering – both from the sharp cold and biting humiliation. "You know it isn't about me..." He gritted his teeth. "The team is so crappy we were practically _transparent_!"

Fuller snorted. "And whose responsibility is that, O great leader? You said you could win us trophies, and that doesn't come with a condition of having the best team in the country. Y'know what? I think I know what's softening your stuff. It's that loser glee club, and everybody they're associated with gets dragged down. Last Friday's Nationals win for the footballers is a first after a string of loser times. But us? I didn't have time to wait till you got past the whole losing streak. The last slushie rite didn't get to your bones so I hope this one does. My time in McKinley is out and _ruined_ to the pits because of you. Thanks a lot, Almighty Reilly, I'm just making sure I leave you with a lasting legacy that will knock you out _cold_."

With that, Fuller stalked off with the rest, just before Grace came barrelling through the crowd and gasping loudly.

"Shawn!" she shrieked, grabbing his arms. "Oh my God, Shawn, I..."

"SHUT –" Shawn glared at her through his matted fringe as he cleared the ice from his eyes. Then he took a deep breath. "Just – just get me to the frickin' toilet and don't –" He shivered once again.

As Grace tugged him along the whispering crowd, she kept saying, "I told you this wasn't going to work out. Joining glee club because you like it is one thing, but then joining it in this kind of environment is just a stupid decision..."

She dragged him into the boys' toilet and began to grab paper towels to wipe the slushie off him. "...tough trying to straddle everything, you'd be forced to give up one thing or another... look at Finn, he tries straddling both, sure he wins, but then his future? He's got nothing ahead of him! And Sam's just made quarterback and he's just going to have crap thrown at him too and he's not going to manage with all that–"

"God damn it, Grace!" Shawn suddenly stood up and grabbed the towels from her, his eyes blazing. "I was just slushied by NINE GUYS in the hallway in front of EVERYBODY, being told that I SUCK as a leader and that my talent is not good enough for the team and that I'm a frickin' LOSER for joining glee club and I brought everyone down, and now you're coming down on me for making the wrong choice too? Is that what it is?"

"I'm just trying to–" began Grace, hotly.

"No, that's not helping!"

"–knock some sense into you that not everything goes the way you want it to be, and–"

"Get out of here," said Shawn, angrily. "I don't need you _knocking sense_ into me!"

"You think you can manage all this on your own?" retorted Grace. "You may be talented, but you're not some superhero, Shawn!"

"GET OUT!" yelled Shawn, positively furious.

Grace's eyes flashed. "Fine! Let's see how you can do this on your own then!"

With that, she stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Shawn threw his head back against the wall and for the first time in a long while, he began to cry.

_(cue music – more soft-rock than Broadway)_

A spotlight shone on Finn as he stood on the auditorium stage, arms raised as he sang – a more soft-rock take on the song,

_This is the moment!  
>This is the day,<br>When I send all my doubts and demons on their way!_

He clenched his fists and brought them before him, then looked at Rachel in the seats.

_Every endeavour  
>I have made – ever<br>Is coming into play, is here and now – today!_

Another spotlight shone on Blaine on the other side of the stage, before the bright backing lights came on as he took over, his voice much stronger than usual but with a tinge of rawness that was touching.

_This is the moment,  
>This is the time,<br>When the momentum and the moment are in rhyme!_

Blaine looked at Kurt as he sang in the most heartfelt manner,

_Give me this moment  
>This precious chance<br>I'll gather all my past and make some sense at last!_

Kurt took Rachel's hand in his and grabbed it tightly.

Together, Blaine and Finn sang,

_This is the moment_

Artie whispered to Tina, "If only Finn and Blaine had sung like this during their auditions."

"You can still change your mind," said Tina, amused.

"Nah," said Artie, casting a glance at the sour-looking Shawn at one corner. "I think Shawn's a great fit for the role. I can only hope he doesn't get turned off by the slushie attack though..."

_When all I've done_

"Where's Josie, by the way?" asked Brittany, to Mike. "Her competition was on Sunday, right? I haven't seen her since and I'm dying to know the results!"

"I don't know," said Mike, softly. He cast a quick look at Finn, then sighed inwardly.

_All of the dreaming, scheming and screaming – become one!_

Rachel couldn't help grinning through her tears.

_This is the day!  
>See it sparkle and shine,<br>When all I've lived for becomes mine_

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed at this point, but was startled as the usual grandeur of the music floated instead into a softer melody as Blaine and Finn came off the stage. Blaine walked up the aisle and bent down next to Kurt, taking his hands gently from Rachel as he sang softly,

_For all these years  
>We've faced the world alone<br>And now the time has come to prove to them – we will make it on our own..._

Kurt smiled, then sang back,

_This is the moment  
>Our final test<br>Destiny beckoned, I never reckoned – second best..._

In the row in front of them, Brittany got up to make way for Finn, who knelt onto one of the seats as he reached over for Rachel's hands, singing,

_I won't look down  
>I must not fall<br>This is the moment, the sweetest moment of them all..._

Rachel's voice grew stronger as she took over,

_This is the moment  
>Damn all the odds!<em>

She got up, urging Kurt to follow suit, and the four of them headed towards the stage as Rachel continued singing along with the crescendo of music backing,

_This day, or never  
>I'll sit forever with the gods!<em>

All four of them began to sing strongly,

_When I look back  
>I will always recall<br>Moment for moment  
>This was the moment<em>

_The greatest moment of them all!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Songs:  
><em>David Cook (original: Mariah Carey) – "You'll Always Be My Baby"<em> (Shawn)  
><em>Parachute – "You And Me"<em> (Mike & Brittany)  
><em>Jekyll &amp; Hyde – "This Is The Moment"<em> (Finn, Blaine, Rachel, Kurt)


	41. S: Artie & Brittany

**INTERLUDE S: Artie & Brittany**

"Artie, I can't do this."

"If you take this and divide it by three, that's the amount that Amanda had initially because she shared it out, right?"

"Yeah, but then she would have eaten some too because peanut butter cups are really too good to _not_ be eaten. I don't see how you can stare it in the face and not want to lick your tongue all over it."

Artie scrunched up his face as he stared at the earnest-looking Brittany. "Britt, you've got to remember that these are just math problems, not real-life situations."

"But then if it's not for real-life situations, why are we learning it?"

"That's a very good question, Brittany, but it's not going to save your life for the exam. You've just got to zoom in at the numbers because that's the only thing that makes sense in a math problem."

"Artie, I really am not very good at this, am I?" sighed Brittany.

"Well, you understand the basic concept, you just get easily distracted," said Artie, and offered her an encouraging smile as he tapped the paper before Brittany. "Come on, you can do this, girl."

"I don't need math if I do dance, right?"

"But if you're running your own dance school, you need to manage your own finances."

"I can hire somebody to do that for me."

"Sure you can, but it's always good to know a bit for yourself so that you know the person isn't fleecing you."

"I'm not a sheep."

"Well, I meant..."

"Kidding," said Brittany, her eyes shining. "I get cheated all the time, Santana's the one who calls me a sheep."

Artie felt a little pang of guilt as he watched Brittany's eyebrows furrow together in her bid to understand the question further. Finally, he muttered, "I'm sorry, Brittany."

Brittany's head shot up. "For what?"

Artie scratched his ear awkwardly and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I didn't _cheat_ _per se_, but I feel like I let you down in some way."

"Hey," said Brittany. "Look at me."

Artie met her gaze with much reluctance.

"It's just one of those things in high school," said Brittany, calmly. "Also, it's because the people we really wanted to be with were with other people or just didn't want to be with us then. I know that when we were together, we were happy and we loved each other and you cared super lots for me. So I should be saying thank you instead of you saying sorry."

Artie blinked.

"What?" asked Brittany, after a minute's silence.

"You're right, Britt. You don't have to be studying all these math problems, you amaze people in other ways," said Artie, grinning. "And I _must_ say sorry once again that I ever said you were stupid, because you are wiser than most of the kids in this school and just because people don't say you are? Doesn't mean you aren't."

"Okay, that was very confusing for me, so I'm just going to say peace out," said Brittany. "Does this mean I get to be let off this question? It makes me hungry."

"Well..." Artie pulled out a pack of peanut butter cups from his back and Brittany let out a thrilled squeal.

"Oh my God, Artieeee!" Brittany literally tore at the packet. "Do you carry that around all the time?"

"No, I'm not risking you ransacking my bag every time I come to school," said Artie, laughing. "I was looking through the problem sums yesterday and thought you might want one after reading it."

"Seriously," said Brittany, as she chewed into one cup and offered Artie the other. "This is why every time San tried to tell me what a douchebag you were, I'm like, there's no way Artie is bad."

Artie flushed red. It was a miracle that Santana and him were on amicable terms now.

"So how are you and Tina?" asked Brittany.

Artie nearly choked on his peanut butter cup. "Uhhh..." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand absent-mindedly. "Fine, I guess?"

"It'll be so cool if your babies came rolling out onto the driveway to meet me when I visit you guys next time. It'll be like butler services on wheels."

"Britt, we're just friends."

"No way!" Brittany stared at him. "Artie, it's been _months_ since Mike and Tina broke up! Even Mike... well, he nearly moved on if it wasn't for Josie."

"Eh?" Artie's eyes widened.

"No, I'm talking about you. Why haven't you put the moves on yet?"

"She needs time," said Artie, sighing. "And I'm going to give it to her because I don't want her to rush into anything she regrets. Y'know, Santana was kinda right when she said I'm a douchebag, because I _can_ be. And it's hurt Tina before – it's even hurt _you_ before."

"Is it Natalie? She seems to have a voodoo presence."

"Nah..." Artie waved his hand and shook his head. "Natalie's awesome. She's really trying to get back on track and focus on what's important."

"Well, that's true, I see her smile now and it's like she's a different person."

"Oh, speaking of which, I think the musical rehearsals are like my life right now," said Brittany. "'Cos it's super fun watching everyone become somebody they're not. I mean, apart from Rachel being Christine because they kind of look and dress and sound the same."

Artie grinned.

"And you know something? I'm actually glad there's not a lot of dancing in this one."

Artie raised an eyebrow. "But you love it."

"Ya," said Brittany, finishing the last of her cup and putting on the most blissful expression as she savoured the lingering taste. "It's nice to do something different for once. I mean, high school only rolls around once. I'll get to dance the rest of my life."

"That's awesome."

"Although I think you know San is pissed that you casted me to marry Mike."

Artie snorted. "Well, I respected her enough to make sure she didn't marry Finn." Then he hesitated. "By the way, do you know what's with Josie? Kurt and I thought she'd be perfect to understudy Rachel and Grace, 'cos she's not really come forth to grab roles. But then she's been uncontactable these few days."

"Beats me," said Brittany. "Nobody knows where she is. I checked the dance competition results yesterday..."

"And?"

"It's super strange, but she didn't place."

"What's super strange?"

"Artie, that girl's a prodigy. Josie dances better than Mike or me. She is seriously national standards and could even go for an international competition."

"Well yeah, I know she's amazing, but..."

"And she's been practising every day. I catch some of her practices and she just _keeps getting better_. I checked the YouTube videos of some of the other kids and she's better. I don't understand how she didn't place and maybe she's feeling the same way too."

"Well, she's got to get back in time if she wants a part in the musical or Nationals. Otherwise..."

"Artie, it's almost five!" yelled Brittany, all of a sudden. Artie was getting dazed by all the subject changes that he looked confused for a while. "I need to go like really soon so can I just please not do this question?"

She gave him puppy-dog eyes that made Artie almost whimper with apology for keeping her back.

"N-no!" Artie straightened up and shot her a reproachful look. "Look, let's just replace peanut butter cups with sweets and maybe that'll be less confusing. So divide this by three and then take away the half that was..."


	42. Episode 21: The Professionals

**Disclaimer:** All mentions of _The Phantom of the Opera_ and its associated content and characters are the property of the original novelist Gaston Leroux and the musical's composer Andrew Lloyd Webber, not mine. I'm only a puny fanfiction writer who wishes to borrow some of the ideas and music to enhance this fic.

**A/N:** This was such a hard episode to write! Attempting to write out the entire school musical for most of this episode with minimal confusion was really tough (even though they're playing characters, I still use their real names most of the time). You won't need to know _The Phantom of the Opera_ in detail to understand since I have put a spin on it. The content of the musical is not as important as the performances and the characters' interaction though, so don't unleash the Webber wrath on me because I know this is _nothing_ compared to the original (bear in mind this is only a high school production!)

I hope it won't be too confusing and that you'll enjoy this one! SECOND LAST EPISODE! D:

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL EPISODE TWENTY-ONE – "The Professionals"<strong>

"Hey, is anyone in?" Grace banged on the wooden door. "Oh my God, this place stinks. HELLO? Anyone home?"

The door opened, and there was no one.

Grace tentatively stepped through the door, and the lights came on to reveal a run-down area covered with straw, grime and dust.

"I've been transported back into the Middle Ages or something," muttered Grace. "Mr. Phantom? Are you around?"

All of a sudden, there was movement, and there was an audible squeal somewhere. Grace took a step back as the Phantom revealed himself – as Shawn Reilly.

"It is Carlotta..." hissed Shawn. "...is it not?"

"Y-yes," replied Grace, shaking.

"Why have you only come now?" Shawn's voice dropped into a sinister whisper as he circled her like a vulture.

Grace's eyes darted around uncomfortably as she struggled to speak.

"Why _now_, my dear..."

"CUT!" screamed Grace, and all the lights came on. Shawn stepped back, surprised.

"Uhh, only _we_ get to say 'cut', Grace," came Artie's annoyed voice from the director's table. "What is it?"

"Can he not stand so close?" demanded Grace, glaring at Shawn. "It's irritating!"

"We're supposed to get the audience to feel that there's some kind of chemistry between Carlotta and the Phantom, Grace, unless you want that bit to go to the twin sister Christine? After all, that's the original story," said Kurt, in a bored voice.

"Carlotta is a strong, independent woman who doesn't need to rely on the Phantom," replied Grace, coldly.

"Huh huh, very funny," said Kurt, crossly. "If Carlotta didn't need the Phantom, there would be no issue between her and Christine. Besides, Shawn's your boyfriend. Is there some issue with physical intimacy here that I'm missing? Because I think you guys give a full kissing display outside my class every morning... or at least..." He frowned. "In the previous week."

Shawn rolled his eyes as Grace folded her arms and said, "I'm just not down with that. As one of the main leads, I think I have the right to specify what limits I have."

"Don't be childish, Grace," muttered Shawn.

"What's that you said?" demanded Grace. "Childish? Well, you're the one to talk after you get mad at me for bruising your ego when all I'm doing is telling you the truth!"

Shawn was about to retort when Artie tapped the director's microphone. "That's enough, you guys. Grace, if you can't work with Shawn, you're the one who's going to get replaced, not Shawn."

"He's the one who won't lose _anything_ if he drops out of the musical, maybe he'll even get welcomed back to his team with open arms!" snapped Grace.

Shawn slammed the table. "That's it! You and I? You can forget about it, Grace, because all you ever know is to crush people beneath you so you'd feel better about the flaws and disadvantages you have!"

Grace gasped as he continued, "And yes, I mean your deafness. You get all teary-eyed and hurt when people judge you for that, but when I have self-esteem issues, you come and judge me for it?" Shawn snorted. "I can work with you for this, no problem. But outside of this? Don't pretend like you know me. Because in the first place, _you don't_!"

Grace started to realise what she had said, but it was too late as Shawn stomped off stage.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Artie slammed his head against the table.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grace?" Rachel called out, as she entered the girls' locker room. "Quinn, this is silly. She's not a Cheerio anymore."

"The girls are in Los Angeles for their Nationals," said Quinn, behind Rachel. "She'll be in the shower area."

There was some sobbing going on as they approached the shower area and Rachel made to go into it, but Quinn pulled her back. "Don't spoil that girl. I'll deal with it."

Quinn promptly straightened up and shouted, "Grace, we know you're in there and you have _one_ minute to get yourself together. Pity yourself some more and we will rewrite the musical such that Rachel's the only lead!"

"Not that I already have the draft of _that_ version in my computer..." muttered Rachel.

Quinn simply sat down and examined her fingernails. Shortly, Grace appeared as a snivelling mess.

Rachel stared at her, then at Quinn, who continued to look at her own nails as she spoke, "So you can't work with Shawn? Is that all there is to that little diva display?"

Grace glared at Quinn. "It's easy for you to say. What if Puck had been the one you had to sing with at a competition just after he knocked you up?"

"Are you pregnant?" Rachel gasped.

"_No!_" Grace stomped her foot in frustration.

"Look, you wanted to get a main lead, we wrote you in as a sister with equal stage time as Christine. You get to be the one who interacts with the Phantom the most and draw the audience to sympathise with both your characters," said Quinn. "You're doing it _again_, that whole – superior and selfish thing that you wanted to upkeep to distract people from finding out your insecurities."

"Don't act like you know me so well, Fabray!" retorted Grace, but her eyes were filling with tears again.

"Oh, I give up!" Quinn threw up her hands and left the locker room, leaving Rachel to look at Grace awkwardly.

Outside at the school carpark, Shawn was leaning against his car and looking towards the field. Nobody was training given that most sports activities had finished their game season or were currently in another state competing. He pictured the hockey team go by with a trophy in their hand, each of them clapping Shawn on the back as he marched along with them with bright smiles. Had he really been distracted in his goal of winning? He had come to McKinley with a reputation of gold – but now?

"Hey, Shawn!"

Shawn turned to see Finn jogging up towards him. "Hey. What 'sup?"

Finn stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Heard the rehearsal didn't go down too well."

"Male lead problems," said Shawn. "No biggie."

Finn felt a little sting inside him, but suppressed it as he managed a smile. "Don't take it to heart. Grace is probably having a bad day."

"It's lasting far too long for me to feel good about anything anymore."

"Still sour over the hockey team?"

"Easy for you to say, big boy. Your team's a victor."

"Yeah, after several years," muttered Finn. "I can only say it's a lucky one."

"Why do you bother?" asked Shawn, after a while. "Juggling so many things when you know throwing your all into just one would make you enough of a star? You built your reputation in McKinley based on football and went on the plummet when you joined glee club. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"You knew glee would take a toll on your reputation but you came to audition anyway," shot back Finn. "And even accepted the lead role. Doesn't that also tell you something?"

Shawn slumped against his car. "I just want to show people how much of a star I am."

Finn had to hide a grin. Sometimes, Shawn Reilly did sound a bit like Rachel Berry.

"Being a star's not easy. Some days you shine bright, some day you kinda get covered up by the clouds," said Finn. "We win some, we lose some. But what matters is that we enjoy what we're doing. Lots of people judge us for what we do but they don't get the same kind of pleasure out of doing the stuff they do than we do at glee. I get slushied, elbowed, punched, called rude names all the time and it sucks big time. No lie 'bout that. But the glee club is where I found friends and love and people to look up to. I can't say that sucks."

Shawn stared at him. "And they call you a dumb jock."

"What?"

"Nothing," said Shawn. "It's just easier said than done."

Finn frowned. "So is winning."

"Mm."

"I'll catch you at tomorrow's rehearsals. I heard you're good," said Finn, smiling once again.

Shawn cracked a small smile. "Thanks. I'll see you too."

Back inside the girls' locker room, Rachel was sitting next to Grace, silent.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked Grace, finally. "Quinn the queen bitch had plenty to throw my way, doesn't make sense that you have nothing to offer when you have the chance to make this the Rachel Berry show."

"I don't think the Rachel Berry show would be any different, really," said Rachel, her lips quirking slightly. "When I had to go on stage with Finn during last year's Regionals, I was a royal ass in the green room too."

Grace shot her a quick glance.

"But you have to leave it all behind when you're performing. You're not Grace on stage. You're Carlotta, Christine's sister who wants to be as successful as her. You've gone to the Phantom to ask him for help to cultivate your voice once again to rival Christine. That's all you need to remember during that scene. There is no Grace, no Shawn... only Carlotta and the Phantom," said Rachel, looking intently at Grace. "Make your freshman year a special one, Grace, make yourself someone to remember. When people watch that show, they will see how well Grace Lawrence played the lead character Carlotta."

Grace stopped sniffing and stared at her fingers instead. Then she closed her eyes. When she finally looked up, Rachel had already left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma drummed her fingers lightly on the desk as she pressed the receiver to her ear. When the other party picked up, she immediately sat up straight and reached for a pen and notepad.

"Good morning, my name is Emma Pillsbury and I'm the guidance counselor at McKinley High," said Emma, brightly. "Am I speaking to Miss Josephine Riverson's parents?"

There was a grunt, then followed by, "Is she in trouble?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Well, sir, your daughter has not been coming to school for the last week without any form of notice from her or her family. We were inclined to close an eye for about three days given that it was after a very hectic competition day, but..."

"Wait, hold on, Miss Pissberry..."

"It's Miss Pillsbury," replied Emma, in a clipped tone.

"...me settle this first. Hang on a minute."

There ensued a series of random noises, from loud thumps to a sudden doorbell, then followed by an angry exchange of words and – Emma cringed – expletives.

"...no time..." The man's voice had returned to the phone. "...settling so many things and that girl has to go run away! Since when did I raise a kid like that! Well, I'll let you know if she comes home, but she's mostly staying over at people's houses or something. If she gets to school, tell her she's going to get it from me and that she had better not run away from the court hearing next week!"

"Excuse me, court hearing?" Emma blinked.

"Custody hearing, Miss Pissberry–"

"Pillsbury."

"–she ain't just going to walk off like none of this is happening! Now if you'd excuse me, I'm a very busy – what the _hell_, Mandy, where do you think you're–"

Emma hung up and found herself staring back at Josie's case file.

"This is very serious," said Figgins, after reading through the case file. Will and Emma sat before him, exchanging glances every now and then. "Will, what do you think?"

"I've talked to some of the kids casually and what they know is that Josie has been rather stressed managing dance and dealing with her parents' impending divorce," said Will. "But she seems to be managing fairly well. She even turned up for prom and looked like she was having a good time."

"Apparently she's been having some relationship issues too," said Emma. "Came in months back regarding an unrequited crush, but she didn't want to elaborate."

"I feel really bad," said Will. "I didn't even notice she was having that much trouble."

"It's not your fault, Will," said Emma, gently. "Some of these kids hide it really well."

"I've noticed she's been hanging out with some of those skanky kids though," said Will. "It hasn't affected her studies or her performance in glee club so I haven't interfered, but do you think they might know something?"

Not long later, the Skanks were standing before Figgins while Will and Emma stood by the side.

"We ain't see nothin' of Black Swan," said Sheila. "She finally gon' fly free?"

"Watch your grammar, Miss Jenkins," growled Figgins. "And take that lollipop out of your mouth."

"She didn't say anything?" asked Will.

"Nah, she was just bent on winning," said Ronnie. "But she didn't, eh?"

Emma wrung her fingers together. "Her missing out on a trophy place at the dance competition might have been a triggering factor. Should we – you know, bring in the police?"

"We need to talk to her parents properly first," said Figgins, firmly. "Meanwhile, Will and Emma, and you Skanks, keep this from the rest of the school population. We don't need to have people panicking over what may be a simple case of just hiding from the world for a while."

"You got that," said Will, and he shot a worried look at Emma. "I hope she's okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The opening night of the school musical was finally here. Ushers by the door were tearing tickets and handing out programme booklets while the audience slowly filed into the auditorium. While most of the kids mocked and teased the performing arts mercilessly, there was no doubting that a school musical was still some fun to watch and a good time to unwind from the stress of examinations, especially for the senior year.

Rachel peeped out from behind the curtains, then looked back at Blaine beside her, dressed in a very suave tuxedo. She waved her hands about frantically. "There's really quite a lot of people out there!"

"You'll be great, Rachel," said Blaine, taking in the lovely gown on his on-stage love. "Christine has never looked more beautiful."

Rachel blushed. "If that's supposed to calm my fluttering heart down, that's not really helpful."

"Stand by!" called out Artie, who was the only one not acting. Kurt had pleaded for an extra role for himself because he really wanted to showcase his vocal talents, but Artie was more content staying behind-the-scenes.

Rachel and Blaine walked out to join Mike and Brittany and the other extras onstage behind the curtains, where a rather elaborate scene of a dinner feast was being given the finishing touches by the crew. Rachel clutched at Blaine's hand.

"Let's welcome McKinley High's very own version of... _The Phantom of the Opera_!"

Applause ensued. As the curtains opened and the lights came on, the entire dinner scene was illuminated to reveal the party guests all gathered around the table, gazing at the duo in the centre, enraptured. Blaine began to sing as Raoul,

_No more talk of darkness  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you<em>

Blaine then turned to a wide-eyed Rachel Berry as Christine, and clasped her hands tightly.

_Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you<em>

Rachel then took over, her voice hauntingly beautiful and stunning,

_Say you love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summertime<br>Say you need me with you, now and always  
>Promise me that all you say is true<em>

She spread her hands out dramatically.

_That's all I ask of you_

The music advanced into an enchanting interlude where Mike and Brittany, as the charming hosts of the party David and Katherine, looked at each other fondly.

"It's awesome to see them so in love," said Brittany, in the most anachronistic tone of a modern young woman. "We should make sure we have friends like they have us to throw such an engagement party."

"Baby, we are the best hosts," said Mike, with a wink. "I totally held back some of the wine for ours in future."

"Aw, you're totes smart!" Brittany clutched at Mike as the audience sniggered a little.

Rachel then sang once again,

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you<em>

Blaine chimed in together with Rachel,

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

Rachel gazed up at Blaine, her voice now tender and sweet,

_Say you love me_

Blaine whispered,

_You know I do_

Together, they looked towards the audience and sang,

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

Then they bent their heads to kiss as the audience sighed with pleasure.

As Mike and Brittany began a speech to toast to the engaged couple, backstage, Grace was reciting her lines under her breath as she paced up and down. Shawn watched her from the side, then tore his gaze away to see Natalie help Quinn re-braid her hair.

"You're pretty good at this, Natalie," said Quinn, slightly surprised as she looked into the mirror. "Thanks."

Natalie grinned. "No problem. I used to do it for myself until I got a bit bored with braids. But it looks good on you."

Quinn smiled.

Shawn arched an eyebrow at this little exchange, then adjusted his cape a little. People changed all the time in high school, but Natalie still remained fairly enigmatic despite her more cheerful expression these days. To his surprise, Natalie met his gaze and her smile remained. He smiled back with a raised eyebrow.

She mouthed, "I'm okay. Thanks."

Shawn nodded and looked away, wondering how she knew what he had been thinking.

"Carlotta and Meg on standby," came Artie's voice. Grace took a deep breath and stood at the wings, watching Mike and Brittany burst into a rather frivolous song about love penned within five minutes by Santana. Said songwriter was trying to hold back her laughter backstage.

"That is the lamest thing ever," muttered Grace.

As the lights dimmed and the audience applauded politely, the crew began the scene change. Once the lights came on, Grace stalked out as the angry sister Carlotta. She flung open a stage door and threw herself onto the bed there.

Behind her, Quinn – as Carlotta's best friend Meg – opened the door gently and looked appropriately mournful. "Oh, Carly, who's been a jerk to you again?"

"I can't stand it!" Grace yelled. "She always gets the good things – the handsome guy, the career, the looks... everything!"

Grace had been rather miffed that the bit about 'looks' had been included in the script, but Rachel had been fairly vehement that the contrast needed to be brought out.

"Carly dear, you're amazing yourself," said Quinn, looking hopefully at Grace. "You..."

"She gets to be the lead for _Saturday Night Dance_ – a top Broadway show – and I don't get _anything_! Tell me, Meg, isn't my voice better than hers?"

"It probably wasn't as well-suited to the theme of that show..."

"But I sing better, don't I?"

"Carly, you need to stop comparing yourself to your sister and focus on being the HBIC that you are."

"HBIC?"

Quinn gave the giggling audience a knowing look. "By that, you know I don't mean you to be a Plastic Mean Girl. I mean like, say, you used to sing a song about someone who inspired you a lot. Sing it again and maybe you'll get that feeling back."

The lights dimmed into white spotlights on Quinn and Grace as Quinn began to sing,

_Where in the world have you been hiding?  
>Really, you were perfect<br>I only wish I knew your secret  
>Who is this new tutor?<em>

Grace looked at Quinn intently as she took over,

_Father once spoke of an Angel  
>I used to dream he'd appear<br>Now as I sing I can sense him  
>And I know he's here<em>

Grace got off the bed and spread her hands out.

_Here in this room, he calls me softly  
>Somewhere inside, hiding<br>Somehow I know he's always with me  
>He, the unseen genius<em>

Quinn threw her hands up in the air.

_Carly, you must have been dreaming  
>Stories like this can't come true<br>Carly, you're talking in riddles  
>And it's not like you<em>

Grace, fear and frustration clearly etched onto her face, sang with all her might,

_Angel of music, guide and guardian  
>Grant to me your glory<br>Angel of music, hide no longer  
>Secret and strange Angel<em>

There was a sudden booming of laughter from the side, and the audience gasped. Grace jumped too, but Quinn remained stoic like she'd never heard anything.

"Are you there?" whispered Grace. "He's with me even now... all around me..."

Quinn got up and took Grace's hands, turning the girl towards her. "Your hands are cold, your face, Carly... it's white. It scares the hell out of me. Don't be scared, okay?"

Grace stepped forward, away from Quinn and addressed the audience, telling them the story of the Phantom Singer who gave her lessons when she was younger and had run away from home for a while. She had returned singing stronger and better than Christine could, making her elder sister surprised and jealous all at once. But Christine managed to snag herself a rich boyfriend who got her into the good books of the Broadway show's producer, Madam Giry. And Carlotta the amazing singer was forgotten.

"Mr. Phantom, where are you?" whispered Grace, just as the spotlight was cut off.

Grace walked back to the curtains, ready to make her next appearance. She couldn't see on the other side of the stage, but she knew Shawn was waiting in the wings. She remembered what Rachel said about casting Grace Lawrence aside and being Carlotta, and she shook everything off her mind.

When the time came for her to meet the Phantom, Grace was glad that Shawn's make-up was thick enough to obscure his features. He looked extremely malevolent behind the half-mask, and the other part was a painted face of scars and grime. Grace began to pour out Carlotta's fears of falling behind her sister in life and begged the Phantom Singer to help her once again.

"The attraction and revulsion, all at once," whispered Rachel to Finn, as she watched from the wings. "I have to admit Grace is a better actress than I give her credit for."

Sue was in the audience too, watching as Grace looked fearfully at the Phantom circling her and uttering his suspicions in a deep, raspy voice. There had been so much potential in that girl, it was a pity she didn't believe in herself a lot more, thought Sue. Never mind, there were three more years that she could easily wind Grace back into the Cheerios feeling more confident and more assured of winning. Of course, killing off the glee club would have to be a priority in that checklist. Sue often got tired of that task, so she was always pleased when she was reinvigorated to work on that again.

When the Phantom finally agreed to help Carlotta, the lights were cut off and the duo fled the stage for the crew to set up the next scene. The dancers shuffled to the wings and Tina was frantically gesturing to Artie.

"What?" hissed Artie.

"Is my hair okay?" Tina looked down at her dress. "Oh, I feel I shouldn't have picked pink for this dance, it looks so Polly Pocket! Miss Pillsbury was more for white but I thought that just made it look like a wedding, which is totally not what this–"

"Tee?" Artie sighed. "You'll be fine. You look wonderful. Your colour combinations for costumes are awesome. Now if you don't face the stage in the next second, I swear I'll be the one being the bimbo doll yelling my head off."

Tina drew in a deep breath and when the lights came on, she confidently danced onto the stage as one of the Broadway actresses Delilah, whirling into the arms of Puck, as her stage partner André, who came from the other side of the stage. The contemporary arrangement of the song had the audience bopping in their seats in no time, as Puck sang,

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
>When we've said goodbye<br>Remember me once in a while  
>Please promise me, you'll try<em>

Then Tina's clear voice rang out with appropriate vocal runs,

_Then you'll find that once again you long  
>To take your heart back and be free<br>If you'll ever find a moment  
>Spare a thought for me<em>

Tina and Puck then began a rather elaborate dance routine with the other dancers, choreographed by Mike and Brittany to incorporate some hiphop and ballroom moves all at once. It sounded strange on paper, and had been ridiculed to no end by Santana when Rachel had suggested it, but somehow on stage, it worked beautifully. Artie clasped his hands together in glee as he watched from backstage. In the audience, Will clutched Emma's hand in his delight at seeing the scene materialise on stage, while Emma was secretly thankful that no one could see her blush in the dark.

The next scene involved Rachel going on stage to a tea table and drinking from a cup, getting ready for Christine's stage debut. Within seconds, she was hacking and coughing and choking away, prompting many people to come forth with concern. Mercedes then sauntered in as the heavily-made-up Madame Giry with a feather boa to boot, prompting laughter from the crowd.

"If yer trying to wrangle a hundred bucks more outta me, I suggest you go straight to _Cabaret_ across the street to dance their can-cans, they always need 'em some can-can girls," said Mercedes, pompously.

Rachel flailed about and tried to speak, but no sound came out. She looked suitably horrified.

Mercedes noticed and gave a ear-piercing shriek. "Oh my God, now what is this? Your voice... _my precious!_" And Mercedes gave her best impression of a freaky Gollum that sent everyone leaping back. Rachel clutched at her throat in misery and could only utter a croak. At the side of the stage, a spotlight illuminated the flashing cape of the Phantom.

It was soon arranged for Carlotta to replace her twin sister, and Christine fled off, humiliated and devastated. Madame Giry was still shouting after her with all kinds of other characters she would be better off playing than the lead role in her musical, throwing in a '_Go play Lavinia in the theatre for Titus Andronicus, she ain't speakin' 'cos she's got her tongue cut off along with her limbs!_'.

While this was going on, at the backstage, Mike had just received a text that startled him. He pushed through the throngs of dancers to reach a surprised Finn and showed him the message.

Finn stared at it. "Josie's out of McKinley?"

"You've got some time?" asked Mike. "We should go call her. Your turn isn't till after the intermission."

Finn grabbed Mike by the shoulder and they made their way outside. Mike quickly dialled Josie's number and waited impatiently.

"Hello?" Mike clutched at his phone. "Josie? Are you okay?"

Finn narrowed his eyes as Mike continued, "...you leaving McKinley? Aren't you doing well here? It's okay if you didn't win, Josie, you've still got many years ahead of you! I..."

Finn motioned for Mike to hand over the phone. Then he heard Josie sniffing through the phone. "Josie?"

"Finn?" came the shaky voice.

"What happened?" asked Finn, as gently as possible.

"I just can't go back to McKinley," whispered Josie. "I can't go back there and see all the other dancers judge me for how I couldn't do it when I told them I could. I can't go back to Lima where I'll have to deal with being in a house full of pain and misery..."

"Josie, your hearing is next week," said Finn. "You can't just skip it."

"No, I am going for it. But I don't care who they assign me to. I now realise my parents never cared for me and they never will because they're too obsessed with finding new beginnings for themselves. So that's what I'll do too."

"But... but where will you go?"

"I don't know. I have friends scattered around Ohio. I'll find them. But I won't come back to Lima."

"Josie, you still have us – the glee club. We still have Nationals to fight for and we need you."

"No," said Josie, laughing weakly. "You don't need me. You have Mike and Brittany to dance beautifully for you guys. You have Rachel and Grace and Mercedes to sing their way through the judges' hearts."

"You don't understand, you..."

"No, it's you who doesn't understand." Josie's voice was now breaking. "I'm also leaving Lima because I don't want to see you, Finn."

Finn stopped pleading abruptly.

"You're one of those people who will never love me back," said Josie. "And I can't go back to that life."

"Josie, this is insane..."

"No, it's not. I will be a much better person elsewhere and I'll show you. I can promise you that. I only hope you wish me well. Can I talk to Mike now, please?"

Finn struggled to say something to change her mind. Then finally, he said, "I wish I knew how to make you feel better. But if you think you'd be better off somewhere else, then all I can say is take care."

With that, he handed the phone over to Mike, who looked stricken as he listened to whatever Josie had to say. He whispered, "Okay, I wish you all the best. If you need anything, just call me, okay? Goodbye."

"It didn't work out?" Finn gestured weakly to the phone.

Mike shook his head. "She's always had her heart set on certain things, Finn. If she couldn't get them, she would want to start all over again." He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and clapped Finn on the back. "Come on, let's get back inside."

They fell into step, back into the darkness of backstage and shut the stage door behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The misty scene on stage was now a very familiar one to most people, or at least those who knew the original musical. There was no way to make a graveyard look more modern without taking away some of the mournfulness in it. Rachel stumbled in, weary and teary-eyed. She knelt before a tombstone, and the audience was treated to an emotional voice-over monologue from Christine to her dead father about her hopes and dreams. Just then, as the mist dissipated (thanks to Sam killing the smoke machine on time), Kurt and Natalie's kneeling figures slowly appeared. Rachel leant to one side observing them as Natalie began to sing in her clear, no-frills voice,

_You were once my true companions  
>You were all that mattered<br>You were once a friend and parent  
>Then my world was shattered<em>

Then Kurt's voice rang purely above her register,

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Wishing you were somehow near<em>

In the audience, Karofsky gritted his teeth as he heard a few sniggers around him – his fellow football mates who were clearly poking fun at Kurt's singing voice.

"Shut up," he hissed, but no one heard him.

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
>Somehow you would be here<em>

Rachel slowly stood up as Kurt and Natalie looked to each other to sing in harmony,

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
>Knowing that I never would<br>Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
>All that you dreamed I could<em>

Blaine had quietly sneaked into the audience at this point in time, taking his place at the designated empty seat next to Emma, who squeezed his hand encouragingly. Blaine smiled and watched as Kurt sang beautifully. He gazed around the crowd and found his mother seated at a corner watching intently. His smile deepened as she surreptitiously drew her hanky out to wipe a stray tear.

Finally, Kurt and Natalie drew their song to an end with each taking a line of,

_Help me say, 'Goodbye'..._

Rachel couldn't speak, so she could only gesture that their voices had touched her heart. And who were they?

Kurt introduced themselves as Logan and Jill, siblings who had come to pay respects to their foster parents who had died in a car accident. Rachel nodded understandingly and took their hands while they looked at her gratefully. Kurt pointed to Rachel's throat and Rachel began to sob silently. Natalie tried to offer to interpret Rachel's story, which led to a fairly amusing skit of wild gesturing and despair at comical misinterpretations, drawing hearty laughs and snorts from the audience. Even Artie couldn't stop giggling backstage at Rachel's dramatic exasperation and Natalie's innocent confusion. But the hilarity eventually melded into seriousness when the siblings figured out that Christine had lost her lead role at Broadway and was devastated. Kurt then proceeded to deliver a brutally honest but well-meaning speech to Rachel in hope that she would not stop trying just because of a single setback. He led her back to her father's tombstone and told her to swear to her father that she would continue to make him proud no matter what.

Finn watched with a mixture of pride and heartache as Rachel turned in an amazingly nuanced performance at this point. He looked sideways at Mike, who was perched on a prop and looking thoughtful, then back at his phone where a new text message had just arrived.

_"I'm sorry, Finn. I wish you all the best too."_

He shut his phone and focused on watching Rachel instead.

Once the lights were killed, Rachel bounded into his arms for a hug. "Was I good?" she asked, breathlessly.

"You were amazing," said Finn, bending down to capture her lips swiftly. "I bet the crowd loved you."

Rachel's eyes were shining so brightly that he had to kiss her once again, and all the unhappy thoughts were momentarily forgotten.

Grace came on stage as the new lead singer of _Saturday Night Dance _ to sing a jazzy version of an original song Quinn had penned, sultry and sweet all at once. Blaine immediately stood up in the audience, the spotlight on him. The audience was slightly startled to see him suddenly appear in their midst.

"Where's Christine?" demanded Blaine. "Why is it her?"

Grace shot him a cold look on stage, then continued to do her routine. Blaine immediately stormed out of the theatre and ran straight to backstage, where he re-appeared on stage with Madame Giry as Grace continued to dance and sing. The band faded off to leave Grace singing and dancing without sound, while Madame Giry tried to pacify Blaine with a simplified version of what had happened to Christine. The spotlight grew stronger on them as the backlights faded, allowing Grace and the other dancers to sneak offstage while the Policeman, played by Sam, came onstage.

"Oh, Mr. Police, you're here!" Mercedes launched herself onto Sam, who looked mildly amused. "Now come tell this man he gots to calm his tits – I mean, his tots, whatever – down 'cos I ain't no kidnapper, I ain't got his girl."

"I need me a translator," said Sam, calmly.

"She's got my girl!" Blaine retorted.

Sam raised his handcuffs at once, and Mercedes yelped. "No, sir! He's a liar! I ain't got her, she ran off!"

Eventually the cup was brought into the picture and when it was presented, Blaine examined it carefully. "It must be spiked!" he exclaimed. "Someone was out to do her in!"

"If you're looking at me, you can dream on. I'm her sister!" Grace glared at all of them as she re-appeared on stage.

"Nobody said you did, miss," said Sam, in his lazy voice.

This went on for some time before the lights began to flicker menacingly in grey and white.

"What's going on?" screamed Mercedes.

The piano gave a thunderous, ominous crash of keys as a huge prop was flung down upon the stage, causing all the actors to stumble backwards and scream. Artie was pretty sure some of those screams belonged downstage.

"AHHH!" Blaine cried. "My leg!"

"My hair!" gasped Mercedes.

Grace got out of the chaos and wandered frontstage into a waiting spotlight. She gazed at the audience wonderingly.

"Mr. Phantom? Is it you?"

With that, the curtain closed and it was intermission time.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can I just say," said Tina, to Mercedes in the green room. "That you were fantastic and hilarious. I love the way you do her accent. Do it again!"

"M'lady, I've plenty of soul power to showcase later, you open your ears wide and you've got it!" replied Mercedes, with a wink.

"I've got earplugs too if you need them," said Santana to Tina, and got a shove from Mercedes.

"You need to open your mouth more for the next show," said Kurt, to Natalie. "Otherwise, the words sound garbled. I think it's something to do with you not talking on a daily basis."

"I think the reason why your words come out so manufactured is probably because you talk way too much," replied Natalie, but her eyes were twinkling even as Kurt sent a cushion in her direction.

Shawn chuckled upon watching them, then turned to meet Grace, who offered him a cup of water.

"Peace?" asked Grace, quietly. "You were amazing in your performance and I shouldn't have questioned what you wanted to do most. 'Cos you're good at whatever you do, Shawn, and I mean it."

Shawn took the cup of water. "So are you, Grace. But maybe we should still have that timeout for a bit. All the drama this week or two has made me really tired out and I don't want to think about anything for the moment. Seeing you makes me kinda think of it, to be honest."

Grace bit her lip. "I understand."

Shawn smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Two more minutes, guys!" announced Artie, as he wheeled into the room. "No soda, Finn, you're going up stage pretty soon!"

"I was – uhh, offering it to..." Finn looked around wildly for someone who had finished their part in their first half.

Artie waved him away. "C'mon, last pee-and-crap minute!"

"Who can do that in a minute?" wondered Puck.

"And... let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Quinn and Grace kicked off the second half with a moving performance in which Quinn begged Grace to free herself from whatever implicit contract she had with the Phantom before more people got hurt. Grace then ran in search of the Phantom once again, only to find him stepping into the spotlight in all his painted-face glory, _sans_ mask.

The audience gave an audible gasp. The make-up team had certainly done a stellar job in making the good-looking Shawn Reilly transform into a hideous, repulsive monster. He darted around the stage, glaring at the audience malevolently.

Grace gave a little shriek and Shawn swung around. He ran forth and pulled Grace into the spotlight, staring straight at her. For a moment, Grace could see Shawn's eyes beneath the paint and almost wanted to pull him towards her, but then he was running away once again.

"How dare you?" He clutched at his face.

"I only wanted to know who you really are!" Grace blurted. "I mean, just because it's the age of technology where you can hide behind an avatar and emoticon doesn't mean you should be hiding in real life too!"

Shawn turned his face to the light and Grace shied away. "With a face like this? Is it up to me to hide, or is it up to you to face it? Huh?"

_Damn you, you little prying Pandora_, Shawn began to sing, cold and hard,  
><em>You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?<br>Curse you, you little lying Delilah  
>You little viper<br>Now you cannot ever be free_

"Lying?" Grace stared at him. "But I didn't even say anything!"

"You have come here to tell me this is over, right?" Shawn sneered. "That you don't need my help anymore. That is what you do, little Carlotta, you come and find me at your most desperate, and toss me away when you find fame. Back when you were the little star that you were, you and your happiness flung themselves straight into the limelight and never came to seek me out again."

"I..." Grace looked stricken.

_Damn you, curse you!_

Shawn swung his cape around as he sang richly,

_Stranger than you dreamt it  
>Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me<br>This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell  
>But secretly yearns for heaven<br>Secretly, secretly..._

He reached out for Grace, who stumbled back.

_Oh Carlotta..._

"No!" gasped Grace, and she turned to run, but Shawn had grabbed her. "I have never loved you! No, leave me alone!"

_Fear can turn to love  
>You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster<br>This repulsive carcass  
>Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty<br>Secretly, secretly..._

Grace had relaxed somewhat as she turned to face Shawn and grabbed his face in her hands. "You have treated me so well, so kindly before... where is that man I once knew? Who taught me with great love and strength? Who wouldn't resort to underhand means of hurting other people? Please, please don't make your misery mine."

_Oh, Carlotta..._

As Shawn dragged Grace away, Rachel came running back into the spotlight. "Carlotta!" she called out, her voice raw and raspy. "Where are you!"

Mercedes appeared by the side, raging. "Now the other one's run off too! What do they think Broadway is – some kind of homeless shelter?" She took a deep breath. "Maybe it's time I show them what Broadway professionalism is. It's been too long since this rose bloomed." She proceeded to do a sultry pose that cracked the audience up.

She left the stage as Rachel wandered around, still calling out Carlotta's name. Santana and Finn appeared from both sides of the stage and grabbed Rachel.

"Are you drunk?" asked Santana, as the skeptical but fiercely loyal friend Isla.

"My sister's missing!" Rachel cried. "She took over me at the musical and after the show, she's gone!"

"Let's find Meg," suggested Finn, as the reasonable and rational friend James. "She'll probably know where Carly was last seen."

And so the three friends found Meg – a teary-eyed Quinn – who ranted that she shouldn't have let Carlotta go find the Phantom alone. The problem was, no one knew where the Phantom Singer lived. As Rachel voiced that out in despair, the other half of the stage lit up to reveal Grace tied up on a chair with the Phantom busy doing something at his desk. Grace looked knowingly at the audience as she held up a handphone from behind her back.

"Except in this era, we get to have smartphones where we've already memorised the keypad by heart." And she proceeded to text with her deft fingers, prompting amused looks from the audience.

Rachel's handphone rang and she jumped. Eventually, Rachel, Santana, Finn and Quinn find themselves standing before the door of the Phantom's house.

"Oh, Isla, what do you think he has done to her?" whispered Rachel.

"Ugh, you've been watching too much CSI," said Santana, shuddering. "I'm not going in there to find a corpse."

"Isla!"

"Help me, help me!" screamed Grace.

Rachel gasped and Finn barrelled through the door, only to realise it wasn't locked and he took a heavy tumble. "Oww..."

"Leave my sister alone!" cried Rachel, as the Phantom materialised in the light with his mask back on. The rest of them recoiled.

"Without me, your sister wouldn't have made it big," hissed Shawn. "It is only fair that I get her in return."

"What age are you living in now, man?" demanded Santana. "Besides she's a redhead, I'm sure that's an exclusion factor for slavery."

"No, Carly is talented and great on her own," said Rachel, desperately. "She doesn't need anybody's help. You don't need to do this to yourself too. You can be someone wonderful on your own, you don't have to –"

"Silence!" roared Shawn.

Back by the wings, Natalie was watching the scene intently. She felt a soft poke at her back and turned around to see Artie. "Mm?"

"Aren't you glad you came back?" asked Artie, beaming.

Natalie smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Later when we do the curtain call, know that a fraction of that applause is truly meant for you too."

"Really, Mr Let's-Play-Fair Director? I don't even think the population down there knows my name."

"You spoil all my inspirational talk."

"Glad to know I'm up in the ranks of Santana and Grace."

"You're going to take over the leading roles next year, Nat. You'll be the senior the new ones will look up to. And they will, because you've been amazing. All the counselling sessions that you've been dutifully going for, all the self-control and efforts to be more positive... you're really different from the girl whom I first met at the stands scolding me for being misogynistic," said Artie, remembering the moment with a chuckle.

Natalie picked at her fingers. "Yeah, because that girl wasn't really me."

"Then I'm glad I got to know the real you," said Artie, warmly.

Natalie took his hand and pulled him along to the wings as they watched Rachel plead with the Phantom, while Grace sat there exuding emotions of fear, despair, surprise and love all at once.

"Actually, judging by the way he looks," said Santana, frankly. "He'll be forever alone. Don't kid yourself, Christine."

The Phantom was about to roar again when Santana threw up her hands. "But so what? It's not the end of the world. People strike out on their own all the time. And maybe somehow along the way, they'll find someone, but it's not so easy like going to the market and shopping for a friend, you know. If I could do that, I wouldn't have picked _them_." She proceeded to accentuate the height differences of Rachel and Finn with her hands, and the audience cracked up.

_Child of the wilderness_, Santana began to sing,  
><em>Born into emptiness<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to find your way in darkness<em>

Finn caught on,

_Who will be there for you  
>Comfort and care for you<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to be your one companion<em>

Shawn turned to face the eclectic collection of antiques and books on his desk and caressed them with shaky fingers.

_Never dreamed out into the world  
>There are arms to hold you<br>You've always known your heart was on its own_

Rachel and Grace clasped hands as Santana and Finn continued to sing,

_So laugh in your loneliness  
>Child of the wilderness<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn how to love life that is lived alone<em>

There was a pause as Rachel slowly untied Grace from the chair. Shawn didn't move, but Grace ventured towards him. Then she turned his face towards her. Slowly, she removed the mask and fingered the scars on the painted face. Then she pressed a soft kiss as the audience sighed.

When Grace pulled away, Shawn could tell those were real tears in her eyes.

"I care for you," said Grace. "I don't care how you look like, I am truly grateful for your help and I will miss you. But I cannot be with you and you know that."

Shawn made a whimpering noise.

"I don't know what happened in your life that has made you so weary and dreadful. But I know somewhere in there is a good heart, whose music is beautiful and whose love is pure."

"Why didn't you do something with that line?" hissed Kurt, to Artie backstage. "That's dreadfully cheesy!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to make it better without making Rachel get all defensive!" argued Artie. "You know what she's like when you make a one-word change – you get a three-hour lecture in return about semantics!"

Eventually, the Phantom released the sobbing Carlotta into Christine's arms and fled. Once the lights dimmed and the cast exited the stage, the band started to play a rousing tune of 'Masquerade' that led everyone to cheer and applaud loudly. Artie's smile widened as he heard the catcalls and cheers, and grasped at Kurt's and Natalie's hands. The lights came on, and the whole cast ran onto stage. Kurt drawled into the microphone,

"And noww... let's welcome the new leads of _Saturday Night _Dance, the amazing sisters Christine and Carlotta, as well as the rest of the cast in their opening night performance that will truly bedazzle you!"

Everyone held hands and danced to the forefront of the stage, singing in an upbeat mode,

_Masquerade!  
>Paper faces on parade<br>Masquerade!  
>Hide your face, so the world will never find you<br>Masquerade!  
>Every face a different shade<br>Masquerade, look around – there's another mask behind you!_

The cast parted to reveal Mercedes, basking in the splendour of Madame Giry's fancy outfit and bowed to the thunderous applause. Then she belted out as the music accelerated into a quick jazzy beat,

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

As the jazz instruments took over the melody, Sam came forward in his policeman's outfit to bow, followed by Tina and Puck, and then Mike and Brittany who did a fantastic little dance before they ran to the back.

Mercedes continued to sing as she side-stepped and finger-snapped towards the edge of the stage,

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
>Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender<em>

Santana, Finn, Kurt, Natalie and Quinn ran to the front to bow. Natalie remembered Artie's words and closed her eyes to feel the applause ring in her ears.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
>Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light<br>And listen to the music of the night_

Blaine came forth and bowed, then he stepped to the side to welcome Shawn in all his Phantom glory. The crowd rose to their feet as Shawn whipped his cape around him, removed the mask and bowed deeply. When he looked back up, he saw that everyone was genuinely proud of his performance, and it moved him so much that Blaine had to nudge him out of his reverie.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
>Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation<em>

Grace came forth to sing the next line in her sultry jazz mode,

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
>To the power of the music that I write<em>

Then before the audience could catch their breath and applaud, Rachel appeared next to Grace. The music had died down and Rachel's pure voice carried the next line in true classical Broadway style,

_The power of the music of the night_

The music came back and transformed into the same upbeat melody of earlier as Grace and Rachel took their bows to deafening cheers.

_Masquerade!  
>Masquerade!<br>Masquerade!_

And then Grace and Rachel's voices soared up with the rest of the cast,

_The power of the music of the night!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera – "All I Ask Of You"<em> (Rachel & Blaine)  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera – "Angel of Music"<em> (Quinn & Grace)  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera – "Think Of Me"<em> (Tina & Puck)  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera – "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"<em> (Kurt & Natalie)  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera – "Stranger Than You Dreamt It"<em> (Shawn)  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera (Movie) – "Learn To Be Lonely"<em> (Santana & Finn)  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera – "MasqueradeMusic of the Night"_ (Mercedes, Grace, Rachel ft. New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One more interlude, one more episode and an epilogue to go! I can't believe this fic is ending soon. Do share with me your thoughts on this so far (: Well, I won't share too much for the final episode other than that it's Nationals - and graduation time! Hmm, meanwhile I wonder how the ending for the actual series' season 3 will be like...


	43. T: Grace & Josie

**INTERLUDE T: Grace & Josie**

The success of the school musical's performances throughout two weeks was not enough to keep Grace buoyant when every single performance meant that she had to face Shawn and not see the same twinkle in his eyes that captivated her. During rehearsals, they kept it strictly professional and Grace was ironically thankful that Rachel and Santana were around to distract her with bitchy retorts.

Now that the musical was over, it was time to study for finals and gear up for Nationals all at once. Well, if she had still been with the Cheerios, she would now be in Los Angeles having a sunny good time. But that wasn't supposed to be on her mind, was it?

Grace got into her car and drove off towards the mall. The theme of Nationals was about epics, for fancy and theatrical performances were a great magnet for sponsors. Kurt immediately pointed out that it would be a good time to showcase 'Gaga' but eventually conceded that other groups would be looking into that as well. Artie had a whole intergalactic theme he thought would be perfect but Rachel quickly voiced that there was no way they were going to try doing a 'Defying Gravity' while in spacesuits in the middle of New York, the home of Broadway. The excited Berry then proceeded to squeal about the theme as a "fitting sendoff" for the seniors, though Mercedes had warned that one of the epics had to go with her á la Grace's proposal at Regionals.

Well, if Grace couldn't get a chance to be on stage, then at least, she wanted _her_ suggestions to be featured.

At the store, she was alternating between the collections from _The Wizard of Oz_ and _West Side Story _when she heard someone humming very sweetly. She looked up and let out an audible gasp upon seeing who it was.

Josie looked up, her brown braid swinging to her back.

Grace stared.

"Oh," said Josie. "Hi."

"H-hi..." Grace stuttered.

Josie shot her an amused look, then went back to browsing.

"Wait... _where have you been?_" hissed Grace. "The whole of McKinley's been looking for you!"

Josie shot her a side glance. "No, they won't be anymore. I've already called up Principal Figgins this morning and told him that I'm transferring out of McKinley."

Grace's jaw dropped. "But why?"

Josie shrugged. "I need a new environment."

"You're easily one of the most popular girls at McKinley," said Grace, with a snort. "Why would you need a new environment?"

"That's my own personal reason."

"Josie, you still have glee club Nationals to win. And you could have been part of the school musical, it was such a blast!"

"I heard. Congrats."

Grace couldn't believe this was the same girl with the pleasant countenance, graceful skills and pure voice that had been in the same choir room as her a few weeks ago. "Listen, if you have any kind of issues..."

"You want to be my counsellor?" asked Josie, slightly bemused.

"Well," said Grace, awkwardly. A hazy image surfaced in her mind – that of Quinn mouthing stern words to her as she stared back with blurry eyes from the floor of the girls' bathroom. If it hadn't been for Quinn, she would still be feeling useless and helpless. "I guess... I can try to help? My dad's a senator, he can help in lots of ways if you need connections."

"Wow," said Josie, pursing up her lips. It was surprising that for all of Grace's bitchiness and cockiness, no one in the school seemed to have known that fact. "Thanks for the offer, Grace, but I don't think I need to go all the way to that level."

"Okay, so we take things down a few notches. Are you just going to leave everyone you've been friends with behind? Oh, and Mike? You two have been really close, right? You went to senior prom because of him."

Josie pulled out a record and looked back at Grace. "Your instincts have fallen short."

"You guys broke up?"

"We weren't even together," said Josie, as if she was addressing an idiot.

Grace flushed red. "There has to have been something pushing you out!"

"Oh, really?" Josie's tone had become uninterested.

"Then is it – you know, because you didn't place in that competition? Because seriously, girl, you're just fifteen. You were one of the youngest and they're looking for people to go on a renowned dance troupe... you've got all the time in the world."

Josie's eyes glinted for a moment, then she chuckled. "I'm not so petty, Grace. I wouldn't lose my head over a competition the way you lost it when you weren't part of the Cheerios anymore."

That stung. Grace's concern morphed into annoyance. "Well then, you don't seem to be suffering from any psychiatric problems apart from a thicker tongue than usual. Like, I'm not sure what you're up to, but it doesn't seem to be anything good."

Josie smirked. "As I said, it's my business. We don't even know each other that well. I think you should keep your speculations to yourself."

Grace's sharp eyes caught the record Josie was holding onto. "Somebody's got a little Disney nostalgia, it seems."

Josie laughed. "_Anastasia_ is not Disney, however much an animated classic it is."

Grace glared at her. "Whatever. Go dig through your immature little childhood while I get on with more mature nostalgia."

Josie's amusement didn't fade. "Really, Grace? This is an artistic take on the Russian historical story of the orphaned royal daughter Anastasia and provoked debate all over Russia whether its interpretation could be worthy of praise or criticism for the liberties it took with historical facts. A beautiful animated tale on its own, a topic of contestation regarding history beyond it, not to mention it is an American film about a Russian legend. Animated films aren't all that superficial, you know."

"I didn't have to get a lecture on that," said Grace, in a huff. "You just wasted two minutes of my time with that ridiculous babble about a cartoon, so just rent it and go home and watch it with popcorn or something."

Josie didn't say anything as she brought the record to the counter. When the cashier handed her back the cash, Grace had come forward with a few records herself. Josie was about to leave when Grace decided to ask,

"So where are you right now? I mean, are you going to move out of state or what?"

Josie adjusted her skirt. "I've a court hearing to attend in the next few days, so unless I want my face to be plastered around national television or something, I think I don't really get much of a choice."

Grace arched an eyebrow. "Court hearing?"

"Well then, Miss Little Perfect Red Riding Hood, not all of us have happy rich families like you do," said Josie, with a smile.

"Is that it? Is that why you're running away after the hearing?"

Josie shrugged again. "I never said anything about running away. I just want a new environment."

"But –"

"Let's see," interrupted Josie. "Why don't you just close your mouth, rent those records and walk out of this store without saying another word to me? Because frankly, every time you open that hideously red mouth of yours, it kind of either makes me think of The Rocky Horror Show lips – which isn't really a compliment – or that I am talking to a malfunctioning loudhailer. It kind of hurts my ears."

Grace stared at her, flabbergasted.

"There, that's much better. Anyway, I hope you have a really good time at Nationals even though I seem to recall you have a contract stipulating that you will be swaying in the background this time round."

"You –"

"You know, Grace, even though you and I don't even have any problems between us," said Josie, her voice now softer. "I just don't like the way you think you deserve to have it better than everyone else just because you have a disability. If you really want to be normal, then you should stick to not saying anything. Because words don't mean anything to anybody anymore. It's not what people say that counts."

Grace couldn't possibly retort anything, not only with what Josie had just said, but also because Josie's eyes were glimmering with tears.

"Josie, as I said..." Grace cleared her throat. "If there's anything..."

Then the vulnerability was gone. The mask was back up.

"Goodbye, Grace. I've a feeling we'll meet again, though I don't really want to hear you speak the next time," said Josie, curtly. Then she turned and left the store.

Whatever split-second worry or pity Grace had held earlier now vanished.

"The nerve!" Grace clenched her fist. Ever since Josie had turned her Cheerio offer down at the start of the year, she hadn't really paid that much attention to the girl and even thought her to be fairly sweet and demure. Now she was just a flame-spitting bitch. If she ever did see Josie Riverson again, there would be much worse things she could do to that rude girl without having to open her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter will be the final episode! Followed by an epilogue. But the final episode will be an extra long one, because I just realised combining Nationals and graduation into one chapter is nearly impossible without extending it like crazy. Hope y'all will stick around for it! (:


	44. Episode 22: Growing Up

**A/N:** Here comes the super-long penultimate chapter - the final episode! There will be an epilogue after this, so stay tuned for that. This chapter proved difficult because I was trying to tie up loose ends without seeming too cliched and boring, so I would love to hear what you guys think of it. I constantly tweak things in my fic from people's feedback and my own re-reading so feel free to air your suggestions and comments - as long as it isn't about increasing your favourite pairing's screentime! (because I do try to give equal weight to all! Although my favourites Artina and Klaine sort of get a little bit more).

Enough of me rambling - ENJOY! (:

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND FINALE – EPISODE TWENTY-TWO: "Growing Up"<strong>

Hand-in-hand, Santana and Brittany walked towards the field. Santana's sharp eyes spotted Quinn Fabray by the stands and she tugged at Brittany to quicken her pace.

Quinn didn't even turn around as the girls approached; her gaze was fixed on the group of cheerleaders in the middle of the field. And Sue.

"TELL ME!" bellowed Sue. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHY I'M YELLIN' AT YA!"

None of the Cheerios responded.

"OR YOU WILL STAND HERE THE WHOLE DAY AND BAKE YOURSELVES INTO GOOEY, TASTELESS TARTS THAT WILL ROT OPENLY ON THE OIL-COATED STREETS OF LIMA!"

"That makes her the Queen of Tarts," sniped Santana.

"So why is she yelling at them?" asked Brittany. "Didn't they win at Nationals?"

"Yeah, but they won by default," said Quinn. "The LA team pulled out last minute due to a case of the measles and the captain of the Wisconsin team went a bit mad during the routine and pulled a solo stunt that disqualified the team."

"Ouch," said Santana.

"I think we could have given them a run for their money if we had enough people for our Tune Tellers squad," said Brittany.

"Tune Tellers?" asked Quinn.

"You know, the alternate Cheerios."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" asked Santana, flushing red upon thinking about the ill-fated blue-outfit squad she had started at the beginning of the year. "You still miss that?"

Quinn looked back at her. "Well, it was a good part of my high school life."

"Yeah," said Brittany. "If it weren't for the Cheerios, I wouldn't have met San."

Santana squeezed her hand tightly.

"But one never really knows what happens in the future. We're teenagers, hormones abound, always falling into potholes and twisting ankles," said Quinn. "I guess there's some part of me that's glad I decided to turn and twist my ankle because that landed me somewhere else – which isn't too bad in comparison..."

"Have you gotten a reply from your college yet?" asked Santana.

"No," said Quinn. "I'm starting to think my only hope is that..."

"Quinn, you're going to get into the college of your dreams because they want you, not because you secured some scholarship here," said Santana. "So get your sweet ass out of that battle pit for the scholarship 'cos I'm owning it."

Quinn burst out laughing. "So that's your angle? Have you forgotten I didn't apply for it because I thought I had the Cheerio one in the bag?"

Santana winced. "Sorry, I forgot."

"At least I'm not going to be a rotting Lima tart," said Quinn, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay," said Brittany, smiling. "We are all going to get our asses out of this school _and_ town, that's for sure."

Santana looked at her proudly, while Quinn smiled.

As Sue began to bark at the Cheerios about victories on wooden platters that deserved twenty rounds around the field, the three former cheerleaders huddled together for a hug and Quinn decided that this path she had chosen was really for the better.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Later on, Santana found herself in the library twirling her pen as she mulled over the last few practice questions. Then she scribbled something down and shut the book. When she stood up, she came face-to-face with Dave Karofsky.

"Oh," said Santana. "Hi. I didn't even know you were allowed in this facility."

Karofsky glared at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you had some serious allergy to books," said Santana. "You look even more bloated under the light."

Karofsky's glare deepened and he looked like he was all ready to walk away.

"Sorry, Aunty Tanny gets a bit carried away with her brutal honesty." Santana sighed. "Spit it out, Yogi. Haven't got all day."

"I got the football scholarship," Karofsky said, before he could regret it.

Santana's eyes widened. She didn't quite know how to respond, but finally she nodded. "W-wow. I mean, great for you."

"Yeah," said Karofsky, gruffly. "Finally got a chance to get out of this hellhole."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. Luckily, Santana had picked a pretty private corner to study in. "I just wanted to say... I mean, I kinda want to say sorry to Kurt and Blaine all over again, but I don't want to be any trigger..."

"I don't think you'll be triggering," said Santana, her voice mellowing slightly. "In fact, I think they'll appreciate it."

Karofsky shook his head. "I still feel like crap about what happened to both of them."

"Karofsky, now's not the time to beat yourself up over it," said Santana, wincing a little at the unintended pun. "Seriously? All we want now is just for you to live your life honestly. I'm not saying you should come out now or something, but it seriously should be a legitimate consideration in the near future. Just because," she shrugged, "it's much less tiring fighting a war with yourself."

"Yeah. Well."

"Thank you, though."

Karofsky looked at her questioningly.

"You made me question my own honesty too. And everything and everyone at home still sucks, but I feel a little lighter and that means the world," said Santana. She sighed, then looked up with narrowed eyes. "And you make me feel like a cheesy Rosie the Riveter propaganda ad, which is a really shitty position to be in right in front of a dirtbag jock."

Karofsky's intent look morphed into a smirk. "Watch your tongue, kitty, I'll be lifting the Championships and owning the bucks and living the high life before you can even say 'graduation'."

Santana looked at him meaningfully, then said, "I really don't doubt that."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The examinations came and went, relieving everyone of a cloud of dread and stress. The choir room was alive with chatter that day as everyone discussed impending Nationals with great excitement.

"Okay you guys," said Rachel, marching into the room. "We are totally cashing in on this and making sure that we are going to leave the greatest, _greatest_ lasting impression that we can possibly give to the judges because this is just so, so, perfect for us. I can tell you that it's just going to be –"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your high horse there, Rachel," said Mercedes, holding up a finger. "Did you have crack with your salad?"

"Why _would_ you eat salad?" Shawn wondered aloud.

"Rachel, you're supposed to be settling our plane tickets with Mr. Schuester," said Quinn, thickly. "Why are you hanging off the gossip rack instead?"

"Another underwear deal with Jacob Ben Israel?" Santana suggested.

Rachel squealed indignantly. "No, no, listen! I'm talking about the judges for our Nationals! My dads are friends with the mother of the business partner of the neighbour of one of them... who happens to be a Democrat who can't gender-differentiate..."

Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"...another is being flown in from the Netherlands because he gave a Dutch interview last night about attending an American show choir competition and it exploded on Tumblr once the translation was available..."

"You have Tumblr?" Tina asked, skeptically.

"He fell down the stairs? That seems to always happen at competitions," said Brittany, absent-mindedly.

"...and the third one is a humanist representative who's been trying to get on a Pennsylvanian jury based on the claims that his morals are derived from biology and sociology and absolutely nothing to do with theology, which really gets on my nerves," said Rachel, "but as long as it helps our cause, I will worship him for the amount of time that we are on stage for."

"O Jew Lord, please forgive her for her sins," muttered Puck.

"I don't get what this is about," said Sam.

Rachel let out a huff of annoyance. "Don't you see? A gender-blind liberal, an Amsterdam native and a humanist. What do they have in common?"

"They're all male," said Grace, annoyedly. "And as you have as much sex appeal as the potted plant in the corner, we can cross out that strategy."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "For the record, I'm being a team player here. No, don't you get it? They're all sympathetic to gay causes! They'll be taken aback by the fuss-free acceptance of homosexuality –as long as we show them that our goal is to sing well and win and our team dynamics are perfect to the point that we don't discriminate, we are going to ace this thing!"

"Okay, so the next thing is because Mercedes is warranted a solo at Nationals, we're playing up some ethnicity factor here as well?" asked Santana, coldly.

"That's lame, Rachel," said Mike. "We're not going political as some motley crew for all colours."

Rachel threw up her hands. "No! The point is _not _differentiation, it's that we're selecting based on talent and song and fit. Please, don't tell me that you think Kurt and Blaine duetting an epic Broadway song with the way they make heart eyes at each other is not going to _melt_ you. I mean... compared to umm..." She tried to look for another couple to compare them to, but it seemed like the relationships in New Directions were still quite messed up. "Umm..."

"Yeah, they're better than you and Finn," said Santana, immediately. "I'm on board."

Kurt blushed furiously as Blaine took his hand.

Rachel glowered at Santana, then continued, "And we're not talking anti-homosexuals here. We're talking people who either don't care about that difference, or want to make sure that difference becomes neutralised."

"What if the Dutch guy isn't from Amsterdam?" asked Finn, nervously.

"What if the translation was actually Iranian and not Dutch... they kinda lop gay people's heads off there," said Natalie, helpfully.

"We'll do it," said Blaine, firmly enough such that everybody turned to look at him. "If... if you guys don't mind. It's not about being political, it's just – I think I would be honoured to have a moment with Kurt there at Nationals. But I mean, you know, it's also about the artistic choice and if you think we aren't really that good to –"

"We are," said Kurt, pointedly. Then he gave the rest a look that meant _if you don't say yes, I will dress all of you in feathers and sequins for Nationals! _

"I think it'd be lovely, actually," said Quinn, averting her gaze from Kurt.

The rest slowly nodded in agreement, and Kurt shot Rachel a grateful look as he clasped Blaine's hand tightly. Rachel jumped and down and clapped. "Okay, and then we have Mercedes's song and we will wrap up with the group number led by Finn and I."

Santana made a gagging noise for effect, but Rachel calmly ignored her.

"If you pull another kissing stunt on stage, Rachel, I will make sure the video not only gets uploaded, but becomes the most disliked YouTube video in history," threatened Kurt.

Finn made a face while Rachel flushed red.

"The plane tickets," reminded Quinn.

Rachel produced them from her bag and distributed them. Everybody began squealing as they saw the words "NY-JFK" printed on the tickets.

"I really can't believe we're going there," murmured Blaine, to Kurt. "And I can't believe I'm going to duet on a stage in New York with you."

"Believe me, I have the perfect song in mind," said Kurt, grinning.

"Oh puh-leese," teased Blaine. "After you gushed so much about the Gershwin Theatre? Believe me, _I know_."

"Our final chance," lamented Tina, to Mercedes. "Do you think we'll make it this time? Being in the top ten would be so gratifying after so long!"

"Girl? Top ten? We gotta aim big this time," said Mercedes. "I'm gonna blow the toupees off every single person in the crowd and empty their eyes by the time I'm done. I've got it in the bag."

"You're always so sure about everything," said Tina. "Except..."

"'Course I am, what're you talking about!" Mercedes smirked.

Tina glanced at Sam, who was toying with his ticket. "I saw you two kiss when the footballers came back from Nationals. I thought you needed to think things through."

Mercedes' smile faded. "Look, Tina, we don't have long till graduation. Maybe things might turn out crazy after that, but I just want to be happy now. I was too caught up thinking about the possible scenarios that might happen and I thought it would lessen the pain if I cut it off now, but it doesn't."

Tina gave her an encouraging smile. "If it's about being happy, I can't say it's for the worse."

"Maybe you should stop thinking so much too," said Mercedes, and then she was distracted by Quinn asking her to pose with her ticket for her camera phone.

Tina cast a glance at Artie below, who was laughing with Natalie, and sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello, this is the Hummel-Hudsons... what? Oh. Oh, okay. Hang on a sec." Burt covered the receiver with his hand and looked towards the kitchen. "Hey, kiddo."

Kurt carefully turned over the fish fillet before lowering the fire. "Dad, I'm trying to keep carcinogens away from your dinner and that requires the concentration of a brain surgeon."

"Well yes, but that's not what you're going to become. And a bit of burnt tastes good."

"Dad..."

Burt chuckled. "I suppose something with the word 'NYADA' is worth paying attention to, though?"

Kurt whipped around, almost knocking into the handle of the frying pan. Burt was holding out the phone.

"Easy, easy..." And Burt went over to the frying pan.

"Dad, don't touch it." Kurt's fingers were trembling as he took over the phone. Then he held it to his ear. "H-hello."

Burt stared at him expectantly as Kurt's eyes widened – stuttered a bit – nodded even though there didn't seem to be a need to – stuttered a bit more – then hung up, breathing hard.

"What's up?" asked Burt.

Kurt stared at his father, speechless.

"What, they want you in now?" asked Burt, hopefully.

"They – they want me to try out again. Some professor – he saw my tape and said he wants to see something d-different. Like. I don't know. Oh my God." He sank down onto the floor.

"Kiddo," said Burt, slowly. "That sounds like good news to me."

"I know."

With a whoop of delight, Burt came over and pulled Kurt up into a big, crushing hug. "Oof, Dad!"

"I told you you'd make it," said Burt, grinning. "You gonna show them they're gonna lose a gem if they don't take ya in. You show 'em, Kurt."

"Well, thanks, Dad. But that's also quite a bit of stress."

"Can I turn off the fire? You don't look like you can cook for the next hour or so."

"Make that the whole day," murmured Kurt.

"Carole! We need your help here!" called Burt. Then he looked to Kurt again. "So what, you have to go there?"

"Dad? Nationals are in New York. It's perfect. I can drop by." Now Kurt was getting excited again. "I – I need to call Rachel first to see if she got it too. Then Blaine. I need to just –"

As it turned out, Rachel didn't get any call, but she sounded hopeful and said she would wait for it. Blaine was appropriately excited and encouraging, tossing out song ideas. Finn had flung open the door to give his stepbrother a bearhug and promised that if Kurt got in, Finn would make him _a week's_ breakfast in bed.

"That is very kind of you, but I'll pass," said Kurt.

"But hot toast and eggs in bed is the best thing ever," Finn protested.

"Finn, we all know your last attempt with grilled sandwiches turned you into a pious doormat."

But Finn's happiness was short-lived, for Burt brought in the mail that evening and it was a simple letter from the American Youth Football Association stating that they were unable to award him the football scholarship. In school, Coach Beiste knocked on Will Schuester's door, her face grim. Will's smile died on his lips as he took a letter from her. He ran a hand through his curls and sighed.

Finn's dejectedness was palpable all the way from school, to the airport, and on the coach ride to the hotel in New York. Rachel tried to console him, but he merely shrugged it off.

Once the boys and girls were checked in, Will sought Finn out of the hotel room. "Hey, Finn. Erm... Coach Beiste told me about the –"

"Yeah," said Finn. "I didn't get it."

"Finn, there are many more doors open for you."

Finn looked at Will intently. Then he smiled. "Mr. Schue, remember when you first asked me to join glee club?"

Will raised an eyebrow, then looked a bit sheepish.

"You totally blackmailed me, didn't you?" asked Finn, with a sly grin.

"Well... not the best day of a teacher's life," muttered Will.

"I guess I can't be mad at you for opening a door for me."

Will stared at Finn. "You have come so far, Finn. From that boy who didn't even know what he was capable of, didn't know how to see himself for who he is, and now? You know what you want. You've captained the football team to a Nationals prize and you're on your way to captaining the glee club to its second Nationals..."

"Yeah," said Finn. "I do know what I want. I've known since the start of this year, to be honest."

"What is it?" asked Will.

Finn shuffled a little. "I've learnt a lot in glee club about pursuing my dreams and even though my dreams weren't as big as Rachel's or Kurt's, it gave me hope in this little town. But I also know that dreams need a certain amount of talent and opportunity, and I have neither."

"Finn..."

"Well, not neither, just not enough. And this is not being hard on myself or stuff, it's just – it's just what it is," said Finn, simply. "That's the truth and I'm not going to create some delusional reality that I have what it takes to be in careers like sports or the performing arts, where they truly need gifted people. Like Rachel. You can see it radiating from her."

Will kept silent.

"But glee club also taught me something else," said Finn. "I also learnt about being there for the people around me – just like you were for us – and that means the most to me. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take over Burt's tire shop and run it well and make it the best tire shop in Lima – no, maybe the whole of Ohio, or the Midwest. We could expand the business into separate automobile product stores. I've been thinking about it for a while and I've really learnt a lot from Burt to keep it going well. I like _doing _stuff; I can't imagine myself locked up in a stuffy office or having to stare at numbers or words. Also, this way, I can be near Burt and my mom and take care of them. I'll earn the money to make sure Kurt stays in college and makes his way up in New York."

Will could feel a tinge of wetness pricking his eyes.

"I don't think it's anything less than what I can be. And I don't see it as giving up," said Finn, quietly. "I feel like – I feel like I'm growing up."

"You are a brave young man, Finn," said Will. "It sounds like a decision that you've really thought through very carefully, so I'm not going to say anything other than you know what's best for yourself. You've always been there for others, to be honest, and it's almost a gift actually. I'm really proud of you."

Finn smiled. Then his smile faded a little. "But Mr. Schue? Don't tell Rachel yet, will you?"

Will suddenly realised that Finn's plans hadn't mentioned Rachel at all. "Yeah... yeah sure, I won't."

"Great," said Finn, biting his lip. "Yeah. That'll be all, I guess."

"Go get some rest, Finn. Long days of rehearsal ahead."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. You too."

Will watched as Finn went back into his room, then let out a huge sigh in the corridor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt had asked to be excused for half a day at rehearsals to attend the NYADA re-audition. All his friends sent him off in the cab with Will, complete with shouts of encouragement and flying kisses. Rachel was still staring expectantly at her handphone when he had left, and Blaine hadn't the heart to tell her that it was probably a no-go.

The rest of them returned to the rehearsal room at a university which New Directions had been assigned for the week. As they broke up to practice their choreography, Sam noticed that Mercedes had gone to one corner to sit and stare at her sheet music. He frowned and walked up to her.

"Hey," he said. "Getting the jitters?"

Mercedes twisted her lips before replying, "Not really. Just a little... I don't know."

Sam sat down beside her. "What's bugging you then?"

Mercedes sighed, pulled out a piece of paper from behind her sheet music and handed it over to Sam. It was a letter from the company hosting the Broadway show that Mercedes was to be an understudy for. Sam scanned through the letter and frowned.

"Two weeks' attachment? That sounds way too little to me."

"Depends on my performance."

"Mercedes, you're going to knock the ball out of the park," said Sam, seriously. "You're definitely going to get it extended beyond two weeks."

"My mom's been blowing hot and cold, to be honest," said Mercedes. "One moment she's really excited and is looking up the Internet for all kinds of entertainment policies and contacts and opportunities... she's even been trying to get me an agent. Then there'll be days when she's like, 'Baby, this is stupid, you're going all the way to the Big Apple with dreams that are too big for the pockets of those paunchy fools. It's never gonna work out.'"

Sam took her hand, startling her.

"I'm not going to tell you about your dreams and stuff because I think you know those better than me," said Sam. "And at this point in time, I think it's a little counterproductive to talk about such intangible, fuzzy things. But you said you really wanted to see if you could launch a career there. So I think the agent thing is the way to go. Get yourself an agent and go all out to auditions and get to establish contacts while you're there. You're young and you don't need to be tied down by this," he indicated the letter, "either. If it's two weeks, then fine, so be it. Go find your footing somewhere else, where people will want you to headline their show."

Mercedes stared at him, her eyes glimmering. "How – how do you even know?"

Sam shrugged. "I just do. I'm not big on this whole entertainment thing either. I just know it's not easy to hit a home run and sometimes, football players need that extra boost by sponsors and agents and all that. But as long as you're willing to try and work hard, it'll come to you. Okay?"

"It's harder than it seems, Sam," said Mercedes, quietly. "There's also us."

"You were the one who didn't want it to be a limiting factor," said Sam. "So don't let it be. You just have to know that I'm a hundred percent behind you and I'm going to make this thing between us work. Give me a chance?"

Mercedes squeezing his hand was more than enough for an answer as he continued with a grin, "That's my girl. Go get your own show."

"Can I just say," interrupted Quinn, surprising both of them as she did a little side-step towards them. "That while this is all exciting for Mercedes' future, we kind of have a more immediate future to deal with?"

Mercedes made a face at Quinn while Sam laughed. "I'm giving her a confidence booster, if that helps."

Quinn stopped dancing around and looked intently at Mercedes. "Now where's that fierce girl who proclaimed herself Beyoncé right from the beginning? Don't let other people tell you that you can't. It's that simple."

Mercedes' gaze darted from Quinn to Sam, and back again. "Thanks, you guys. You don't know how much it means to me that I have people who believe so much in me."

"Yeah, believing in yourself alone tends to get a little tiring," said Quinn, with a wink. "So, ready to do your solo?"

Mercedes scrambled to get up, but it was Sam who gave her a heave, then before she could react and say thanks, he had sneaked a little peck on her cheek before heading straight for Puck and tackling him.

As Sam and Puck started to tussle, Quinn laughed at Mercedes' blushing face, took her hand and dragged her to the middle of the rehearsal. Rachel began to yell,

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kurt returned from his audition that afternoon, Will had recommended that he go straight to his hotel room to take a rest, for the boy looked a little peaked. Will was worried given that Kurt had only muttered a 'I don't know' when asked how things went.

As it turned out, Rachel and Blaine were waiting by his hotel room.

"How was it?" Rachel flung herself upon Kurt. "What did they say?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? I mean, what did you sing? How was it? Did they –"

"Rachel, he's tired," said Blaine, gently pulling Kurt away from Rachel's grasp. "Let him have some rest."

"But –"

Blaine led Kurt back to the boys' room. Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Shawn had – with permission – gone to check out the Yankees' stadium, so only Artie was in there reading a book. Artie looked up when they entered and immediately made to leave.

"It's okay," said Blaine. "He just needs to rest."

"Mm." Kurt sank onto the bed.

"You look like you came back from a real-life World of Warcraft battle," said Artie.

"Not really," muttered Kurt. "I just stood there and sang."

Artie arched an eyebrow. "I hope it wasn't Broadway again. That won't help matters."

"I sang Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years"."

Blaine and Artie exchanged surprised looks.

"That's a good one," said Blaine. "You're pretty good with the ballads. Did – something happen?"

Kurt sighed. "No. I sang perfectly. I even controlled my hand movements –" Blaine made an approving noise. " –it's just that they didn't really respond. So I don't know. One of the guys even commented on my outfit and that was it. Like... did he even hear me sing?" With that, he pulled a pillow over his head.

Blaine clambered onto the bed and pulled Kurt into his embrace while he kissed the top of Kurt's head. Artie shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book.

Outside, Rachel was pressing her ear against the door. Once there was no more talking, she leant away and stared at her handphone.

Tina opened the door of the girls' room, ready to join the others in the lobby for a spot of shopping.

"Rachel?" Tina noticed her. "We're strutting up Saks Avenue for a Sex and the City moment. Ready to channel your inner Carrie?"

Rachel stuffed her phone in her pocket. "Yeah. Umm. Give me a few minutes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Rachel, with a forced smile. "Just a bit nervous, that's all."

To her surprise, Tina pulled her into a hug. Rachel relaxed into it and closed her eyes. Even though she and Tina didn't talk much, Tina had been with her in glee club since day one and they had gone through pretty much everything together. It was a nice yet bittersweet feeling of having come this far to their last Nationals outing.

"You're going to be wonderful, Rachel," whispered Tina. "I'll tell you a secret: you're my favourite singer in the whole glee club and it inspires me every single time."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes flew open.

"Yeah, I just never told you that because your ego is such an iceberg," said Tina, pulling away. "But I figure you have too much invested in this ship to let it sink this time, so I'm just putting it out there."

"That's... that's the sweetest thing, Tina."

"A Burberry coat in exchange would be good," said Tina, nodding.

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I can always count on you to take things seriously."

"Tina!"

Tina grinned. "So are you ready to get some swag on?"

Rachel broke into a true, brilliant smile. "Always."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mike picked up a dozen copies of the programme booklets at the lobby of the competition arena and distributed it to the rest. "Looks like this year's Nationals is being dominated by the Midwestern groups. I'm surprised."

"Well, with Vocal Adrenaline placing in the top three every year and earning themselves an automatic Nationals spot..." said Rachel. "It's so ironic to say we are so lucky they do, so that we aren't drawn with them at Regionals."

"Are you still in touch with Jesse Satanic Jackass?" asked Santana.

Finn stiffened, but Rachel glared at Santana. "No! It's just – I've been talking to Sunshine a couple of times lately..."

"Sunshine?" Tina stared at Rachel. "Isn't she back in the Philippines?"

"We kept in touch through Facebook. She's a nice girl," said Rachel, defensively.

"You also said Jesse was good," said Mercedes, pointedly.

"Well, the point is, she said they've recently got themselves a new transfer student who's like stellar in all departments and they're thrilled beyond words," said Rachel, huffily. "It just irks to know that their turnover rate is so high and yet they keep getting the best of the lot. It isn't fair!"

"When you have Shelby Corcoran giving them Range Rovers and Dustin Goolsby giving them holiday trips to Paris? I'd defect anytime," said Grace.

Everyone stared at her.

"Figure of speech," muttered Grace.

"Not funny, guys," said Will, coming up to them. "Now's not the time to be thinking about our competition but to be focusing on our game. You guys ready?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Oh, strut your stuff!  
>Can't get enough!<br>Ooh! Sigh! Give her your attention  
>Do I really have to mention<br>She's the one!_

The thunderous applause filtered through the sound system in the dressing rooms and Finn had to switch it off upon seeing everyone's expressions morph from excitement to glumness.

"Wow," said Shawn. "I can just imagine the whole cabaret setup already."

"You're lucky you have me in the group so you guys don't look like can-can dancers yourself," said Kurt, starchily. "And yes, that means I'm still mad you guys pulled a fashion walk down the avenues without me."

"Oh, please, you'd have gotten us deported just by adding gloom to those streets, it's _that_ criminal," retorted Santana.

"In any case, that performance is probably all just frills and pompadour," said Rachel, firmly. "Epic quality means a lot more than that."

"What does epic mean anyway?" asked Brittany.

Rachel smiled knowingly at Mercedes, who blushed. "I think one of us is going to show the judges its first meaning of impressiveness – through sheer, unadulterated talent."

Fifteen minutes later, at the auditorium, the stage curtains drew open. There was nothing but darkness however, and everybody was straining to see if there was anything going on.

Then a soft, hauntingly sweet voice sang, _a cappella_ – and slowly, the spotlight grew on Mercedes, dressed in a beautiful white dress with a black halter and trimmings.

_There is a house in New Orleans  
>They call the rising sun<br>It's been the ruin of many a poor girl  
>And me, oh God, for one<em>

Then there came a series of 'oohs' from the back, as dim lights came on to showcase the silhouettes of the New Directions girls holding hands. Will, seated in the audience, could feel a lump in his throat as he listened to the rising harmonies of the girls intertwine with an amazing soulful instrumental backing.

Mercedes raised her hands slightly as she sang above the music and vocal harmonies,

_If I had listened to what my mother said  
>I'd have been at home today<br>But I was young and foolish, oh God,  
>Let a rambler lead me astray<em>

The boys came in slowly, one-by-one twirling the girls into their arms and doing little dances with them. Grace fell neatly into Mike's arms and knew she didn't have to worry about the choreography in his steady guidance. While dancing, she remembered how she had earlier voiced a concern that the song wasn't exactly the most appropriate to sing given its connotations of – well, the house – but Mercedes had promised that she would be able to make that sound different.

And she did. The song now only meant regret and hurt, and it was radiating with every word that Mercedes sang. Suddenly, Grace felt a queer sense of relief at having not gone all out to fight for the solo.

It was Sam who came in last of the boys, his steps tentative as he gazed at Mercedes. The lights slowly came on to reveal all of them dancing around behind while Mercedes turned slowly to Sam and sang,

_Go tell my baby sister... don't do what I have done  
>But shun that house in New Orleans<br>They call the rising sun_

Sam took her hand and pulled her close. Mercedes' lips parted slightly as she stared into his eyes. But then he was loosening his grip on her and spun her in synchronicity with the rest at the back as the whole of New Directions began to sing along with Mercedes's powerful voice,

_I'm going back to New Orleans  
>My race is almost run<br>I'm going back to spend my life  
>Beneath that rising sun<em>

Then as the music faded away slowly, Sam retreated from Mercedes and the rest spun their way to the wings. Mercedes stood in the middle, her voice tender and aching,

_Beneath that rising sun_

The moment the spotlight went off, the crowd began to clap and cheer passionately. Mercedes didn't even have time to take it all in as she hurried backstage. The music for the next piece began to play almost at once – a thunderous beginning that shut everyone up. The earlier sunset backdrop was now illuminated green and black as a boy slowly made his way to centre stage.

The music of _Wicked_ never failed to rouse something within Kurt and he was doing all he could to imagine himself once again on the Gershwin stage, but this time with Blaine, waiting in the wings and handsomely decked out in their black attire – _sans_ tie for the number. For now, he was alone on that stage and he was determined to make it count. Slowly, he crooned,

_Mm... ohh..._

Kurt turned to face the audience as he clenched his fists and sang,

_Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Being beside you, with you wanting me_

His voice rose in strength as he raised his hand to the crowd.

_And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline  
>And if it turns out, it's over too fast<em>

He held the high note there for a while, letting the audience take it in before he sang again,

_I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<em>

The audience was still fairly enraptured by Kurt's intense gaze when suddenly another figure appeared – and there was an audible gasp rippling about the auditorium as Blaine came forth to sing,

_Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing through different eyes_

Kurt spun around dramatically, then took a step back as he kept his gaze on Blaine, who continued to sing,

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell  
>And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell<em>

Together they raised their voices to sing,

_Every moment  
>As long as you're mine...<em>

As they continued singing, Will felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around – only to get fairly annoyed by the look of Dustin Goolsby.

"Haven't they fired you already?" asked Will, disgruntled.

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm on the National show choir competition organising committee," said Dustin. "Also, that's a pretty risqué choice for your boys up there."

Will stiffened. "Well. I was very convinced by their performance and that's all that matters."

"Ah, but Will, I am not. And who gets to be near the judges? I do. So, just a friendly tip. But oops? Your team's already up there, do you need some help?" Dustin raised an eyebrow.

"You –" Will began.

"SHHHH!", went a dozen annoyed people.

Kurt and Blaine didn't hold hands, but every time they looked at each other, Kurt could feel a tingle go through him. When they finally sang the last bit and then Blaine looked at Kurt and whispered,

"What is it?"

Kurt looked at him, true tears in his eyes, then back out at the crowd. "It's just for the first time..."

He blinked. "I feel...

Then he grinned. "_Positively wicked!_"

With that, bright lights flashed as a new piece of music began – a much more upbeat and energetic version of Culture Club's 1984 hit single. Kurt and Blaine soon found themselves surrounded by the rest of New Directions, forming a huge cube of posing and dancing boys and girls.

Rachel stepped out of the group, sashaying as she sang,

_Is there loving in your eyes all the way?  
>If I listen to your lies, would you say?<em>

Finn stepped forward to twirl her around as he sang with the backing harmonies,

_I'm a man without conviction  
>I'm a man who doesn't know<br>How to sell a contradiction_

Altogether, they sang,

_You come and go  
>You come and go<em>

The group dispersed from the cube – boys and girls doing swing dances as Rachel and Finn led the chorus,

_Karma, karma, karma, karma  
>Karma chameleon<em>

Shawn swung Quinn out as she giggled; Puck and Natalie exchanged amused glances as he pulled her in; Kurt and Mercedes had crinkles about their eyes, while Blaine and Santana gave each other sly, cocky looks.

_You come and go  
>You come and go<em>

_Loving would be easy  
>If your colours were like my dreams<em>

Tina and Mike were sharing more thoughtful glances as they danced, while Brittany and Artie were trying hard not to burst out into laughter as Brittany made a funny face.

_Red, gold and green  
>Red, gold and green<em>

Grace skipped to the front with Sam as she sang,

_Didn't hear your wicked words every day  
>And you used to be so sweet, I heard you say<em>

Sam took over, beaming goofily.

_That my love was an addiction  
>When we cling our love is strong<em>

He shot Mercedes a fleeting look at that, then looked back at Grace.

_When you go you're gone forever  
>You string along<br>You string along_

Then the music stopped abruptly, leaving only a bare drum beat as New Directions chorused out, _a cappella_ style, as they twirled each other around and kicked to the beat.

_Karma, karma, karma, karma  
>Karma chameleon<br>You come and go  
>You come and go<em>

Mercedes and Santana were doing impressive scats and runs and riffs all over as they sang the next verse. The choreography was stunning in its pace and style, quite reminiscent of Vocal Adrenaline. Mike had argued that people were drawn to energy and if New Directions wanted upbeat, they had to _up keep_. Finn nearly tripped over his feet a couple of times, but somehow Rachel would pull him back in position, much to his relief.

Then Tina sang, her voice ringing out purely,

_Every day is like survival  
>You're my lover not my rival<em>

Blaine's voice came in as Tina's dropped to a harmony,

_Every day is like survival  
>You're my lover not my rival<em>

Then came a key change along with the background music, and New Directions formed a line in front as they danced spontaneously, revving the crowd to stand up and clap along with them. No more fancy choreography – just pure, simple unadulterated honesty and _glee_, in every sense of the word. Will held his hand to his heart just watching them up there, beaming at each other with delight and holding onto each other while singing.

The last bit – instead of fading out, all of their voices carried the lines higher, melding in various harmonies that really soared with the music.

_Red gold and green...  
>Red gold and green!<em>

_This_, thought Will, _is what I call epic._

-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was exhausting," said Rachel, as she flopped onto the audience seat.

"Shh, they're starting already," whispered Quinn.

"Do you think they're going to –" Rachel began, but then the lights were dimming.

"Are they really that good?" whispered Shawn.

"Just watch and listen and don't say anything even when you come to a conclusion," said Artie.

The curtains drew open again, revealing silhouettes of bent figures. Suddenly, a very familiar piece of music sparked off alternate coloured lights, and Rachel groaned, "Not this!"

But when the Vocal Adrenaline singers became visible and began moving in time to the beat of ABBA, it was clear that this performance was going to be something different. All of them were males and were exuding a certain vigour and power in their movements as they paced around the stage in black open-collared shirts and gold suspenders.

The male lead, an Indian boy, came to the forefront and began to sing strongly,

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

Quinn raised her eyebrows skeptically.

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

"They must have met the worst girls in their lives," muttered Natalie.

"Oho," said Santana. "Either that, or they were all gay for a certain Jesse St. James."

_Look at me now, will I ever learn  
>I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control<br>There's a fire within my soul_

All of them jumped up and tugged at each other to jump across the stage, singing in unison,

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
>One more look and I forget everything... ohhh...<em>

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My, my, how can I resist you<em>

As the piece went on, Rachel rolled her eyes and lay her head back against the seat. Finn scrunched up his face while Puck was putting on his best 'I-hate-the-guts-out-of-you' look. The rest looked torn between bopping in their seats and mirroring Puck's expression.

Eventually, the whole performance ended with a resounding, _My, my, I could never let you go!_, along with perfect poses and perfect lighting and...

"I'm just a little glad that it wasn't swing," said Mike. "Just – a little."

"That transfer student is something," murmured Finn, amidst the crazy applause. "His voice. Wow."

"That's not right," said Rachel, bouncing back into position. "Sunshine said the transfer student was a _girl_."

The lighting melded into something softer and bluer, followed by the tinkling of chime bells and a soft methodical playing of the xylophone.

"They're doing a reverse epic sequence," whispered Tina. "Upbeat to melancholy. That's a gamble!"

"It _can't_ beat Mercedes' rendition at all," said Blaine. "It can't possibly."

From the wings, a girl began to pirouette out in a long brown outfit that could only be described as rags. The pirouetting was so graceful that Mike's jaw dropped and Brittany let out a gasp.

"What?" asked Santana.

"That move..." Brittany stared. "That's..."

"I know this music," said Kurt. "It's _Anastasia_. Oh my God, that's a beautiful song they've chosen."

Grace froze.

"I was beginning to think they'd decided to become monks by kicking out estrogen," muttered Santana.

"But it can't be..." moaned Brittany.

"I'm guessing that's their transfer student?" Finn murmured, then he took a double-take.

But it was Grace who was sure first. The moment the girl stopped pirouetting and began to _glide_ to the front of the stage... Grace knew it was her. Even if the brown hair was now cascading down her face in beautiful curls instead of the strict braid behind her back, it was no doubt that the dancer who was now beginning to sing softly was –

Josie Riverson.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<em>

The other Vocal Adrenaline members began to move in slowly, doing little twirls as they entered.

Just a week or two earlier, Grace had met Josie at a record store where she found the girl picking up the soundtrack of that very movie. She had just dismissed it as a childhood yearning on Josie's part; now she felt like burrowing herself into the ground.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<em>

As Josie bowed, Rachel and Finn exchanged horrified glances.

"How _could_ she?" Rachel hissed. "She – did she even know our setlist?"

"I – I don't think so. She wasn't around by then," whispered Finn. "But I thought she was _moving_, like –"

"She just moved across Ohio, that's all it seems," said Mike, bitterly. Brittany took his hand comfortingly.

Vocal Adrenaline began to dance out in the shadows behind as Josie sang in her crystal-clear voice, full of heartbreak and longing,

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<em>

The lighting then burst into a bright gold as Josie flung off her brown rags to reveal a beautiful black dress with gold trimmings. The male lead had swooped forward to dance with her as the rest performed an exquisite ballroom choreography behind, far outperforming New Directions' earlier attempt at waltzing and swinging around. Mercedes covered her face with a groan as Josie's voice soared in power to send chills to everyone – surprising Grace immensely, for nobody other than Will had really heard Josie sing with such strength in her pure voice before.

_Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Once upon a December<em>

As Josie continued to sing, Natalie's eyes narrowed. "I have to give it to her."

Shawn shot her an incredulous look. "She's run out on us to sing for _them_."

"She had the guts to go do what she wanted," said Natalie. "And she could start over and nail things based on what she was capable of. Not all of us can say that for ourselves."

Shawn sank back in his seat. "I guess not."

The audience was obviously captivated as Josie sang the last verse with the elegant chorus of Vocal Adrenaline backing her,

_Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember<em>

As the music trickled down into the chimes and xylophone and the dancers slowly twirled out, Josie hung onto the arm of the male lead, singing softly,

_And a song someone sings_

Both of them harmonised the last line,

_Once upon a December_

Without warning, everyone around New Directions leapt up to applaud and cheer, with some of them even _crying_ hysterically. Quinn herself had to discreetly wipe away a stray tear. Kurt nearly got the fright of his life when someone behind him grabbed his shoulders and shook it so hard that Blaine had to forcefully extract Kurt from the iron grip.

Finn did stand up to applaud, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. Rachel did so most reluctantly, and the rest of New Directions followed suit – except Grace and Artie. Grace covered her face with her hand, fervently wishing she wouldn't have to meet Josie later and see that snarky look on the girl's face. No wonder Josie had told her they would meet again soon! This wasn't going to end well.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with me?" asked Will, as most people started to make their way frantically towards the results noticeboard. "I – I feel like this doesn't belong to me alone."

"I'll come with you, Mr. Schue," said Finn, though Rachel clutched at him like he was her only hope.

"I don't think I can handle it," said Kurt, breathily. "Is this what going into labour feels like?"

"That's just the part where the water breaks," said Quinn, evenly.

"Oh God."

In the end, everybody did budge and headed towards the noticeboard. Rachel and Kurt hung back, while Will took the bold step forward. But it was Finn who saw the result first.

"We're NINTH!" he screamed. "NINTH!"

"We're in the top ten?" Artie gasped.

"TOP TEN!" Tina shrieked.

"TOP TEN!" Rachel let go of Kurt's hands, hyperventilated and ran towards the board. "OH MY GOD!" And she threw her arms around a pleasantly-surprised Will. "Oh my God, Mr. Schue!"

Santana grabbed Blaine's shoulders in her euphoria. "You know what, rainbow hobbit? If your gay heart eyes could wrangle us some points, it looks like there is some decent hope for our country yet."

"A ring on by thirty," said Blaine, nodding as his eyes shone.

"Top ten in America," whispered Grace. "Wow."

Quinn leapt into Puck's embrace, while Mercedes and Sam clutched at each other. Tina bent over and gave Artie a huge hug – which soaked the top of his hair given her sobbing. Mike and Finn gave each other a bro-hug while Santana turned away from Blaine to peck Brittany on the cheek and hug her tightly. Kurt almost collapsed against Blaine, who laughed and rubbed his back affectionately. Natalie was so overwhelmed staring at the board that she couldn't really move until Shawn pulled her into a big hug. Eventually, she returned the hug and surprisingly cried into his shirt.

Will noticed Dustin Goolsby walk out the back door with the judges, still trying to talk them out of their decision. When Dustin threw a dirty look his way, Will only gave him a mock salute. One of the judges - most likely the Dutchman - stuck a rainbow sticker on Dustin's back with a wink, prompting Dustin to almost fall over trying to get the sticker off his back.

Grace stood by staring too, her gaze flickering from the result to Shawn and Natalie, then back at the board again where she saw Vocal Adrenaline at number one. She turned slightly to see the group file out from their dressing room in exuberant fashion, led by Josie and the Indian boy.

She turned her back, not wanting to see Josie. So did various other members of New Directions – for this was almost a repeat of the Jesse saga, though they didn't know her as well.

But Finn did see her, and he gently whispered to Rachel before heading towards Josie. Mike looked like he really wanted to go over too, but held himself back.

"Hey," said Finn, as he came up to Josie. She looked really different with all the beautiful makeup and her long brown hair curling around her face. But most of all, there was a radiance of happiness and confidence that he had never really seen from her before.

"Hi, Finn," said Josie. She motioned to her excited groupmates, and they went ahead. "That was a great performance there, I really enjoyed it."

"You were magnificent," said Finn, honestly. "You really blew everyone away. That's what really deserves to be called an epic."

Josie laughed, then she lowered her head. "You're – you're not mad at me?"

"For wanting to start over?" Finn asked, and Josie raised her head. "How can I get mad at someone who wants to do that? Besides, I'm kinda glad at least you decided to leave those Skanks behind. I didn't think they were great influence."

The beam faded from Josie's face and she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Josie, you deserve a lot of good things in this world and now that you can get them, I can only be happy for you."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why are you always so nice to me?"

"What?"

Her smile flickered back on. "Nothing. Congratulations to you guys. And good luck – for graduation and everything. Maybe – maybe you can drop me a note where you're headed to."

Finn smiled. "I won't be far, that's for sure."

Josie pulled away with a soft goodbye, and Rachel came up to Finn. "How is she?"

"I suppose she's much better, happier..." murmured Finn. "I don't know." He looked down at Rachel. "I'm more concerned about how you are though."

Rachel blushed. "I thought I'd be sad if we didn't win. But I think we really did the best that we could and I'm proud of us."

She turned to the rest of New Directions, who were now facing her. "I'm really proud of all of us. I'm so happy that we're here and we finally got into the top ten. And I can safely say that my senior year has truly ended with something special – not just a trophy, but with every single one of you."

"If this was the school musical, I'd make sure that line had to have a hint of sarcasm _somewhere_," said Kurt, sniffing. "But Rachel Berry cheese in reality isn't all that bad. I guess I'll just have to eat it up and rinse my mouth later."

Rachel laughed as every one of them merged together for a big group hug. Will found himself tearing watching all of them so happy, so lively... and he knew that even as this group went on with their life journeys, he would always remember how they started out and how they grew... and that would be enough to sustain his passion as an educator for a good, long while.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Two weeks later)_

Down the hallway, Blaine was unpacking his locker amongst other seniors. He was mildly thankful that Rachel had accosted Kurt immediately after the graduation ceremony had ended so that he could unpack without thinking too much, but when he saw some of the photographs inside his locker, something inside him gave a twinge.

He couldn't help looking sheepish when he finally closed the locker and came face-to-face with an emotionless Kurt.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" asked Kurt, quietly. "Like maybe why your name is not on the list of graduates?"

Blaine leant against the locker. "I kinda just made the decision this morning."

"You could have told me."

"I wanted you to focus on other things, Kurt," said Blaine. "Like the fact that you won the scholarship and you're going to an amazing college."

Kurt opened his mouth, but found that he couldn't argue with that.

Over at the choir room, Tina was sitting alone there. She glanced towards her bag, then opened it to pull out an envelope. She took out the papers within and leafed through it for the umpteenth time.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Artie wheel into the room with a smile. "Thought I might find you here."

"Congrats," whispered Tina. She got up to give him a hug, then settled back in her seat, her eyes shining.

"Same to you," said Artie, grinning. "To be honest, I was really scared you didn't submit that application."

Tina winced. "I nearly didn't. My mom's nagging made me feel rebellious for a moment; I just didn't want to do anything. Then I decided what the hell. I didn't have the grades back then to go for the bigger scholarships and I knew that I wanted to do an arts course in college no matter what. I filled it out at the very last minute and thought to myself that there wasn't a chance in hell I was getting it, but oh whatever..."

"Tee, out of five McKinley arts scholarships," said Artie, wheeling forward. "The glee club swept them all, but both of us... we both got it."

"And Rachel and Kurt," said Tina, beaming. "I'm so, _so_ happy for them. Especially Kurt! I mean even if he didn't get into NYADA... I seriously can't believe the audition panel caught his talent of fashion and recommended him to the NY School of Design... that is like, so crazy! I bet he killed the portfolio that he sent in afterwards." She sobered a bit. "Although Rachel was really upset the panel didn't notice her more, but you know? Whatever, she still got into a dramatic arts school, so there!"

"Curveballs in life don't necessarily have to be hard ones," said Artie. "I think the most surprising scholar was Santana though."

Tina laughed. "That girl may have the meanest mouth ever, but she's going to put it to good use at Chicago when she does law there. I am so very happy for her. I would say I wasn't _that_ surprised as compared to Puckerman."

At the school gate, Puck was being accosted by various parties including the McKinley Parents' Association leaders who wanted him to share his studying tips for their upcoming convention, Principal Figgins who wanted him to pose for a picture, Jacob Ben Israel for his weblog (though that involved a less modest outfit, or none at all for that matter)... and various other fangirls. Quinn stood at one corner and was mildly amused at how Puck was torn between being very appreciative of the attention and wanting to do a smackdown in the middle of it all.

Eventually, he pretended that he had to hurl from the "stench of overpowering fan-mania" and quickly dodged the crowd to the side of the building, where Quinn hurried him behind the portable toilets. Once the crowd had dispersed in confusion, Puck took a deep breath, only to cringe. "Can we get out of here first?"

Quinn moved him nearer to the field, where he took gaping deep puffs of breath. "Whoo, that's better. Stardom does have a whole lot of stink, why the hell is Rachel Berry so obsessed with it?"

"Well, Mr. Valedictorian," said Quinn, smirking. "Guess there're some things you can't handle, eh?"

"Are you mocking me, Quinn Fabray? After you once called me a Lima loser?"

Quinn sobered. "You know, I did take that back once I said it. I didn't call you that ever again."

Puck lay down on the ground, his hands under his head. "No, but everyone else thought so."

"No, _you_ thought so."

"Whatever. I've got the prize dough and I'm heading off to the sunny beaches of Miami. That's what I call dope."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "So I'm guessing the whole speech at the ceremony about investing in business..."

Puck sat up. "'Course I am. Trust me, these last few months of burning my eyes with books were like purgatory doom. I'm getting out of this town and making myself a rock band to bring the party down in a place where it's summer all year round. _And_ I get to have waffles all to myself."

Quinn laughed, but Puck could tell it wasn't altogether happy. He took her hands, surprising her. "Look, Quinn, I don't want to make it all sweet and rainbow..."

"I know," said Quinn, though she couldn't help that her eyes were blurry. "I'm good."

Puck frowned. "You still mean a lot to me, Quinn. I want you to know that."

Quinn nodded. "And you to me. But we've both got our own lives to live first. I've got accepted to Brown to study media studies there and I'm going to work hard to maintain my place there and do well. You want to make it big in Miami through rock music. We can't just give up on those dreams to make something between us happen now, it's just not realistic."

"If..." said Puck, squeezing her fingers. "If there's anything that happens, or anybody who makes you sad or anything, you know you can call me."

That was when Quinn's eyes really began to water as she nodded fervently.

Just outside the school grounds, Santana and Brittany were glowingly looking through their graduation certificates and Santana's scholarship letter. Brittany noticed Mike Chang standing by his car, staring back into the grounds of McKinley. She made her way over and snapped her fingers at him. "Hey! Not going home?"

"In a short while," said Mike, leaning back against his car. "I just kinda can't believe we've graduated."

"Oh, come on, Changster," said Santana, walking over to link arms with Brittany. "You've made it big with the Asian-American Association lining your pockets with Chinese taxpayer money that comes from a deposit of _billions_. They're investing in your future of stashing in some more of those _billions_. Why would you care about this stinky little high school anymore?"

Mike pursed up his lips. "I suppose... it gave me the capacity to do better than I thought I could. To be honest, medical school wasn't my number one aim, but now that I'm going there, I feel like because I'm still making a difference to people – more scientifically than artistically in this regard – it's still something that I can give my best to. Back when I was a freshman? There was no way I was dreaming that big."

Santana and Brittany exchanged looks. "Aren't you sad you're giving up dance?" asked Santana, skeptically.

"I'm not going to give it up completely," said Mike, firmly. "Whatever spare time I have, I'm going to do something dance-related. Teach part-time, volunteer, busk, whatever."

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to give your best," said Santana, slightly awed now.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said being honest about how people suck was your specialty too. You get to do that for the rest of your life, isn't that awesome?" said Mike, and promptly got a friendly shove by Santana.

"You know, Mike, when I open my dance school in Chicago?" said Brittany. "I will always, _always_ leave the door open for you if you ever decide that cutting up people and stringing them back with metal and thread isn't really your cup of tea."

Mike couldn't help grinning as Santana's eyes twinkled. "Thanks, Britt. That means a lot."

A few cars down, Rachel and Finn were sitting in Finn's truck. Rachel shot a quick glance at Finn's graduation certificate in his hands, then closed her eyes.

"Rachel," said Finn, at last. "Can you just say something? I'm getting very nervous."

"I – I don't know," said Rachel, quietly. "I mean... what do you want me to say when you've already decided?"

Finn cocked his head to the side. "Well yeah, I know it's kinda selfish of me, but..."

"Selfish?" Rachel turned to grab his arm. "Finn, don't you _ever_ say that about yourself. Nobody selfish could have made that decision. You can be someone who can get so much more..."

"I've tried, Rachel," said Finn, tiredly. "I've really tried."

"I know, Finn. But you could have tried _something else. _Something that would take you out of Lima and launch you elsewhere. You're just not choosing that path because you want to be here for your family." Rachel's voice was cracking. "That's not something someone _selfish_ can do. It's me... it's me who's been caught up in my dreams of going to New York that every time I dream of going there, I never seem to think of how – I just take it for granted that we'll be by each other's side and I just don't think beyond that and –"

Finn took her into his arms as she cried. "Rachel? You're going to New York. CANDA's a great school too and you're going to be _amazing_ there. You hear me? And no matter what, no matter how far you are, I'm always going to have your back. We're going on to greater experiences – maybe somewhere along the way, I'll meet people who will bring me on a different path, who knows? But you _know_ that you will go on to Broadway and build a name for yourself."

"But –" Rachel gave a tremendous hiccup.

"I love you, Rachel. Just remember that. I love you. We are going to try to make this work out, but if it doesn't, there's nothing to be sad about, you hear me?" Finn whispered against her ear, even though he was trying hard not to cry too.

Rachel could only nod vigorously against him.

Back in the school grounds, the conflict was less tearful and much more solemn. Blaine stuck his hands in his pockets as Kurt looked at him expectantly. "Well... NYADA replied me to say it was a no-go."

"Blaine," said Kurt, sighing. "There're always more –"

"And they said that if I wanted a realistic chance, I needed to shore up my credentials," said Blaine. "Back in junior high, I missed half a year..." Kurt winced, knowing that this was the result of the Sadie Hawkins dance incident. Blaine had suffered way too much for his sexual orientation and Kurt hadn't been there for him all those times. "I've also missed half my senior year of high school and my final year grades weren't up to the mark at all. That disqualifies me from entering so many of the non-dramatic art colleges I thought I had a decent shot at too."

"Blaine, this is my fault, I should have –"

"No, Kurt, listen," said Blaine, firmly. "My dad is still having a hard time accepting me for who I am and for me to attempt to go to a performing arts school at this point is making him boil like crazy. My only other option is to try another year to convince him that this is who I am, this is what I truly love to do and want to do with my life, and that's the most worthy investment he can make for me. I really can't get into college with what I have, so I'm going to repeat senior high. My mom supports me fully in this and I _know_ that if I get through it, I will definitely be able to go places. NYADA, even."

"But Azimio didn't graduate," said Kurt, in a low voice. "He'll still be lurking around here."

Blaine made a face. "Well then, I got through the last bit of senior year without his terrorism. I think I know better now, Kurt."

"It's not funny." Kurt could tell Blaine had already made his mind up firmly.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I promise you, I'll be safe. I won't do anything to provoke them and I'll stick with Sam, Natalie and – well, I was going to say Grace, but I'm a little afraid of those claws." Kurt smiled sadly. "And I'm going to keep that PFLAG thing going. That guy is not going to derail my future plans now that I have it all set out."

"I'll miss you," said Kurt, his voice wavering. "Me being in college at New York and you still in high school in Ohio... that's going to be more than tough."

Blaine looked a little pained.

Back in the choir room, there was a little bit more cheer as Tina and Artie chatted lightly about their futures at UCLA, where Tina had finally gotten accepted to as well. Artie laughed at a sarcastic quip Tina made, then finally sobered to ask,

"So... is this going to be it then? You and me, high school friends heading to college?"

Tina was still giddy from the thought of going to UCLA that she didn't really register the urgent tone Artie had. "Sure, I mean, it's so cool to have someone with you at college, what more someone like you, Artie. I couldn't be happier!"

Artie lowered his head. "Yeah."

"What?" And then Tina finally realised what Artie was driving at. She went a bit red. "Oh, Artie."

"No, no..." He held up his hands. "No rush. I know you need time. And we're going to be at school together, we can take things slow, I don't –"

He was momentarily silenced by a kiss on his lips.

When Tina pulled back shyly, Artie couldn't stop blushing furiously. "Well..."

"You're my best friend, Artie," said Tina, quietly. "You've always been there..."

"Not always," muttered Artie.

"At least I know you will be there for me now," said Tina. "And I'm truly happy for you that you're realising your dreams as well – I want to share in that happiness too. I can't say I have everything worked out to a T, but I'm in my happy place sharing all these wonderful experiences in the past few months – even these past few years – with you."

Artie could hardly speak; he only tugged at Tina's hand such that she ended up in his lap.

"Although I will still cut you into half with my blade of equality if you toe the line again."

"I'm glad at least it's not an _Asian_ blade of equality. Those don't make pretty deaths."

Then he squeezed her as she laughed. "Best. Graduation. _Ever._"

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Kurt and Blaine's private moment of pensive thought was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Sure it's gonna be tough." Both of them immediately let go of their hands when they saw Karofsky walking towards them with an awkward expression. "But there's nothing like some odds to test a relationship, eh?"

"You giving us relationship advice is kinda weird," said Kurt, in a low voice. "But thank you. I heard from Santana about the football thing, so congrats." Blaine nodded as well.

Karofsky cleared his throat, then eyed both of them. "About Azimio... he's been lying low 'cos he did want a chance at graduation, but since he didn't get it, he's going to revert to his old ways. I can't guarantee anything. I can only be grateful he hasn't outed me yet on account of all these years as a buddy." He shifted from foot to foot. "Just a word of advice, he's got a baby brother in this school, so just stay far away from him too. Azimio and him don't get along, but if something goes awry, you never know what might happen."

"Roger that," said Blaine. "Thanks."

"I'll – I guess this is it then."

Kurt bit his lip, then looked intently at Karofsky. "I wish you all the best."

"Same," said Karofsky. Then he gave a curt nod and left Kurt and Blaine to their last moment in high school.

_(Background music: Kurt singing an acoustic version of "A Thousand Years")_

_All along, I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

-.-.-.-.-.-

The juniors had to come back for an extra day of school for a briefing about senior year. Natalie made her way to her lockers to retrieve a book, when she saw Shawn walking towards her. She nodded to him and opened her locker.

"Hey," said Shawn.

"Aren't you glad you chose to come to McKinley?" Natalie said, at once. "They've got great holidays filled with inane briefings on what it feels like to be a senior even though we know it's like being made to watch a whole season of _Twilight_."

"_Twilight_?" asked Shawn, amused.

"Well, yeah," said Natalie. "Bad pacing, unrealistic dreams, soppy stupid romances pledging a whole life together..."

"I think the gentlemanly part does cut it though, we have some suave, decent young men in these school with the right kind of manners."

"Gee, but no thanks, not interested in brooding, glittering angsty fellows stuck in the Renaissance era or something."

"I was referring more to the hot, muscular and loyal ones."

Natalie shut her locker, her eyes glinting. "Wow, never would have pegged you as playing for that team."

Shawn raised his hands. "I admit, I watched it, but only because my sister wanted me to."

"Ah. Can peg you as the big brother type though."

"How'd you tell?"

Natalie shrugged. "Don't know. Just the way you like to poke your nose into everyone's business."

"I'm guessing that's a compliment."

Natalie made to leave, but then Shawn's hand on her wrist stalled her. She grew rigid immediately and Shawn could feel the tension beneath his grip. He loosened his hold and shot her an apologetic look, but the wariness still remained in her eyes.

"Look," said Shawn. "I know I was wrong to have judged you back then. I'm sorry I said those things about you when they weren't true."

"Well they were," said Natalie, matter-of-factly. "It's just not so gentlemanly to announce it in front of a bunch of predatory, brainless jocks who toss me into the Dumpsters every now and then."

"You're much more than that," said Shawn, immediately.

Natalie arched an eyebrow.

Shawn rubbed his neck ruefully, then spoke again, though his words were now getting a little rushed. "After all the shit you've been through, you're sucking it all up and moving on. It's not just Josie; you're creating a new beginning for yourself too. People may not pay attention, but I can see that you're – I don't know, it's like you're a pupa making a transformation inside a cocoon, not caring about what other people say or think. And you're – you're going to emerge from that to become a butterfly, a real beautiful, confident one."

Natalie stared at him. "So – which book of pick-up lines did you read that from?"

"Aw, come on, Natalie, don't spoil the moment," said Shawn, still holding onto her wrist but very, very gently. "I'm serious."

Natalie's eyes fluttered lightly as she contemplated her words. Finally, she said, "That's – actually very nice of you, Shawn. It's, well, it's flattering somebody's been noticing and appreciating, and I think I'm not the only one who's changing. You're seeing things differently too."

Shawn nodded. "Apparently people check into the glee club just for that."

Natalie smiled, but soon set her mouth in a thin line. "But this transformation isn't going to happen immediately. I could be in this pupa for a good long time, maybe even forever, I don't know." She moved her wrist a bit and Shawn's touch became almost feathery. "Something inside me still snaps on occasion and I don't really know how to feel towards people anymore. I used to be the kind of girl who opened up to lots of people and embraced them. But I can't now. If I open myself up... well, there's a reason why it's a cocoon, isn't it?"

"You don't have to be alone," said Shawn, in a low voice.

"No," admitted Natalie. "But for now, I need to be. I – I can't give you any other answer right now."

"I'll wait."

"What about Grace?" asked Natalie, her voice softening. "I could tell the two of you really cared about each other."

Unbeknownst to them, Grace – who had come back to school in hope to catch Shawn just to talk to him – was overhearing them from one of the classrooms. Her eyes were welling up as she listened to them, but she blinked the tears away furiously.

Shawn let go of Natalie's wrist.

"And you still care for her," said Natalie.

"There's something very attractive about Grace," said Shawn, honestly. "Not just appearance wise, but inside of her. I admire her tremendously. Maybe I have a thing for girls who have gone through setbacks." He laughed humourlessly. "It's just something went wrong along the way and I want to move on from it because it hurts to try patching it up."

"That ego of yours needs to go down at least five sizes."

"Maybe. In any case," Shawn hesitated before continuing, "I am serious about what I said earlier about you as well."

Natalie was quiet for a long while. They were the only ones left in the hallway now, for the rest had already made their way to the hall. "Let's take the holidays to clear our minds a bit. That's all I can say."

Shawn twisted his lips before replying quietly, "I guess that's a good idea."

Grace leant against the wall, her eyes closed. Then something vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and there was a text message from Quinn:

_"Hey, u said u'll be in sch? Come by the audi for a bit."_

Outside, Grace could hear Shawn ask, "Does being in glee club also mean getting involved with truancy?"

"Dunno, but I'm sure as hell picking a glee meeting over Figgins' briefing any day."

Grace made sure Shawn and Natalie had left first before she quietly made her way to the auditorium. When she reached, the seniors were moving about on the stage.

"What's this?" asked Sam, as he appeared behind her with Blaine. "I mean, I'm all for skipping the briefing but..."

"Don't know," said Grace. "Let's grab a seat."

"Uh-uh!" called out Artie, from the stage. "You guys are comin' up too."

Shawn and Natalie were already making their way onto the stage, with Natalie leaping at Artie with a giant hug and Mike clapping Shawn on the back.

"What's this about?" came another voice, and all of them turned to see Will Schuester walk in with a wary expression on his face.

"Take your seat, Mr. Schue," said Finn, with a grin. "Guys, places!"

"Where are we supposed to be?" asked Grace, as she clambered onto the stage.

"Young 'uns to the back!" said Mercedes, with a laugh. "Sorry guys, need y'all to be props for the moment. Join in if you can!"

Rachel walked to the centre of the stage, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was where it all began, and this was where she was going to move on from to launch the next phase of her life. For a moment, she was taken back three years when she opened her eager mouth to sing "On My Own". Now, as she opened her eyes and looked around, she would be content with _not_ being on her own for the moment. Tina nudged her, and she obliged by turning around, a grin spreading over her face.

The lights went into performance mode as Will took a seat. He grinned as he leant back and gazed around the auditorium.

Then he got the weirdest feeling in his life – a sudden electrifying tingle vibrating through his skin. His eyes widened in recognition as the familiar _a cappella_ strains of "_Dadadada, dadadada, dadadada..._" reverberated around him.

One by one – Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn – turned around as they sang, crinkles around their eyes and huge smiles on their faces. When Finn stepped forward to sing, Will felt a lump come into his throat.

_Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took a midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel came forward, her gaze on Finn as she sang brightly,

_Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in South Detroit<br>He took a midnight train goin' anywhere_

As the music went on with the signature guitar melody, the lights came on to reveal the second line of senior glee clubbers – Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mike. They formed a few rows with the front few and raised their hands, singing, _Da-dum!_

Puck emerged from the back, a smirk on his face.

_A singer in a smoky room_

Santana came forth with a matching smirk.

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Both of them twirled each other around as they sang,

_For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on..._

As the rest began to dance, the last row lit up to reveal Blaine, Sam, Natalie, Shawn and Grace doing simple side-steps and finger-snapping as they chorused harmonies in the background while Finn and Rachel sang,

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searchin' in the night<em>

Artie and Tina moved to the front, bright smiles as they sang,

_Streetlight, people... livin' just to find the emotion  
>Hidin' somewhere in the night<em>

The rest began to dance animatedly, with Mike and Brittany doing a fairly complicated routine. Will couldn't help grinning as he watched them, infectious enthusiasm radiating and making him think back to the past. A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he turned to see Emma beaming at him.

"I love this song," whispered Emma.

"So do I," said Will, taking her hand and pulling her to sit with him.

As Kurt took over the next verse, Emma leant her head on Will's shoulder. "You're going to miss them so much, aren't you?"

"Definitely," said Will, his voice cracking. "I mean, otherwise I'd be counting bills in a lonely office right now instead of being here enjoying this." Then he turned to Emma, lacing his fingers with hers. "And I wouldn't have met such an amazing woman like you."

There were unshed tears in Emma's eyes, but the way she looked at him was enough.

At the back of the auditorium, Sue emerged from the shadows, her eyes narrowed and thoughtful.

_Don't stop believin'!  
>Hold onto the feelin'<br>Streetlight, people, ohhh..._

The boys twirled the girls around and they all formed a long neat line along with Blaine and the younger ones. They raised their hands as they sang,

_Don't stop believin'!  
>Hold onto the feelin'<br>Streetlight, people, ohhh..._

Sue pursed her lips up, a little – fairly genuine – smile creeping up on her face.

Will gripped Emma's hand tightly, his face full of pride and joy.

_Don't stop!_

The laughter and cheers that followed was one piece of music Will would remember for the rest of his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Songs:  
><em>A Chorus Line – "One"<em> (rival school)  
><em>Joan Baez – "The House of the Rising Sun"<em> (Mercedes ft. New Directions)_  
>Wicked – "As Long As You're Mine" <em>(Kurt & Blaine)  
><em>Culture Club – "Karma Chameleon"<em> (New Directions)  
><em>ABBA – "Mamma Mia"<em> (Vocal Adrenaline)  
><em>Anastasia <em>– _"Once Upon A December"_ (Josie ft. Vocal Adrenaline)  
><em>Christina Perri – "A Thousand Years"<em> (Kurt)  
><em>Journey – "Don't Stop Believin'"<em> (New Directions)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The epilogue will feature a look into the future of the glee club after the seniors have graduated. Once again, feedback channels fully open! (:

Also, a reviewer alerted me as to the reality that Puck could not have achieved valedictorian status given his poor record in school previously (since valedictorians are selected based on consistent excellence and Mike might have wrestled him to the ground for stealing his title :p)... which is very true! But I'm leaving it as it is as part of my liberty to assume McKinley awards prizes based on all-roundedness and improvement standards too. McKinley is a pretty strange school after all :p


	45. Epilogue: Sam & Natalie

**EPILOGUE: Sam & Natalie (and others)**

Natalie walked into Breadstix with a frown. Her eyes darted about and was distracted by an enthusiastic waving by the corner. Pressing her lips tightly together, she walked towards the grinning face of Sam Evans.

"Hey," said Sam, with what sounded like relief. "How're you doin'?"

Natalie eyed him. "We have Rachel and Kurt's farewell party to attend later. Enlighten me as to what this is about?"

"Whoa," said Sam. "It's a _supper_ party. You still need dinner right? Besides, you know when Finn, Rachel and Kurt deal with food, it's either going to be extremely greasy or extremely healthy. I'd rather have my set dinner first."

Natalie didn't look too convinced, but she slid into the booth anyway. "You sound chipper for someone going to school tomorrow."

"It's a new school year after all."

"Says the quarterback and captain of glee club."

"Can't I have the backing of my co-captain?"

"I can jump into the Dumpster tomorrow, if you like."

Sam winced. "I promise I won't let that happen again, okay?"

Natalie snorted. "What good is your promise, Evans? Captain or not, Azimio strips you by like two feet and thirty pounds or something. And don't tell me you'll get the hobbit to help, because he only adds useless inches."

"Well, if Azimio is in a position that he can't score touchdowns, he can't do much, can he?" Sam grinned. "I call the shots on that."

"Abuse of power," mocked Natalie. "Are you going to hoard all the solos too?"

"We have gotten off to the wrong footing, it seems," said Sam, ruefully. "Anyway, since I don't really know much about you..." He held out his hand. "I'm Sam Evans, part-dyslexic, film and astronomy nerd, and I do mean impressions of the coolest baritones."

Natalie stared at his outstretched hand. "What the hell does 'part-dyslexic' even mean?"

"Pretty much the only letter I have problems with is 'd'. I don't think that counts, unless a teacher thinks I'm insulting her when I'm really describing a drain. _See me after school, Evans_," Sam mimicked Severus Snape's slow, low cutting voice.

"That's pretty good," conceded Natalie.

Sam waved his hand. "You still haven't introduced yourself."

Natalie didn't take his hand as she pored over the menu. "You have the whole year to catch up from a whole year before, Evans. I'm not bothering to compress my personality within a sentence."

Sam retrieved his hand. "O-okay."

"So, are you paying?" Natalie asked, innocently. "Gentlemen always pay on the first date, right?"

Sam jumped a little at the familiar quote. "Whoa! I mean... yes, I'm a gentleman, but umm..." He lowered his voice. "I – I didn't mean for this to be – I mean, I was just trying to get to know you better as a co-captain and – I wasn't going to –"

"Chillax, lemonhead," said Natalie, as she raised her hand for the waiter. "Your puppy love for Aretha Franklin's stunt double is literally dripping from your pores, I'm not interested in cleaning that up."

Sam sighed with relief once again.

"Speaking of which, how's she doing?"

"Pretty tough for the first two days," said Sam. "But I think she's getting the hang of things. It's always a strange, displacing feeling to be in a whole different system in a whole different place, but she'll manage."

"Nice stuff," said Natalie. "Well, different people adjust differently. Take Josie, for example."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What about her?"

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the waiter, who took their set menu orders, before Natalie calmly said, "I heard that her dad won custody of her, but she decided to move out to share a residence with some of the Vocal Adrenaline people. Seems like VA is pretty messed up themselves offstage."

"Apparently it's because they practice so late into the night that they might as well just room near the school," said Sam. "Please don't tell me that gives you ideas though, I have no intention of becoming a slavedriver."

"So what intentions do you have then?" asked Natalie.

Sam wrung his fingers together. His eyes darted past Natalie, then back at her again. "To be honest, I thought Mr. Schue would choose Blaine as the leader, not me. I mean, Blaine led the Warblers before... I was kinda feeling bad when Mr. Schue sent that email because I figured Blaine might actually think he had it in the bag or something..."

"Wow, what happened to the guy who insisted that if he called the shots at a game, the team would win?"

"That's football," said Sam.

"Still? I mean, don't you have hopes for the glee club, or does the whole jock mentality override that?"

"No, of course not! I'm not like that... I haven't really cared about the status of glee club versus the rest of the school since I've joined it. Y'know..." Sam frowned. "Not like Shawn."

Natalie's eyebrows twitched. "Well, he's still sticking around."

"Yeah, but I still don't like him." Sam twisted his watch round his wrist.

"Don't let it get in the way of the team though. Take Grace – we both aren't pally with her and would much rather stitch her mouth up so she'll be the perfect Rugrat doll, but she's still a much better singer than either of us and deserves to get the spotlight."

Sam stared at her. "You're really –"

"What?"

He shook his head. "You hardly talked in glee club before, you didn't even really make friends beyond Artie, and now you're opening your arms to people who used to mock and hurt you?"

"It's called being realistic. I'm not asking Grace Lawrence to go hang out with me at the mall on a Friday night. I don't even give a rip if her hair spontaneously combusts in spluttering fireworks if she gets upset I got the girl captainship instead of her." Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to have a senior year without too much trouble. The past years have been crappy enough for me. Any worse, and I could register my life at the television station for a soap opera."

Sam's eyes flickered to the door once more, and Natalie sighed. "What's taking the pasta so long?"

Then she narrowed her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The front door opened, and suddenly, all the patrons of Breadstix were pleasantly surprised by a burst of _a cappella _singing of,

"... to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to..."

Natalie's eyes widened upon recognising the singers.

"...NATALIEEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Before she knew it, a big strawberry cake with a lit candle was presented on her table. Around her were various expressions - a hopeful grin, a lazy half-hearted smile and one that was trying hard not to beam too brightly.

Natalie looked at Sam, who had put on an innocent look. "H-how did you –"

Her look turned skeptical as she eyed the equally-innocent-looking Blaine, Grace and Shawn. "Is this an attempt at bribing your new leader into giving you solos? 'Cos I'm extremely impartial to food."

"Hopefully, you'll be a bit partial to friendship then," said Blaine, with a wink. "Artie said you haven't celebrated your birthday since –" He cocked his head to the side kindly. "So we thought we might surprise you."

"Blaine and I thought it would make a good team-bonding session," said Sam, grinning. "Just before we head together to Finn and Kurt's place. Then we'll have a double celebration there."

"Don't let Berry-girl hear you say that," said Grace. "She'll think you can't wait to get rid of her."

Sam and Natalie scooted into the booth while Blaine and Grace slotted in respectively, with Shawn taking an extra chair to the edge of the table.

"Make a wish," advised Shawn, his eyes twinkling.

Natalie looked at him intently, then closed her eyes. Finally, she opened them and blew out the candle. The rest clapped enthusiastically, even Grace, whom Natalie noticed looked very pretty when she was smiling so genuinely.

"Thanks," said Natalie, awkwardly. "I didn't think – wow, yeah, I mean, you're right. I haven't celebrated my birthday in a while – I literally forgot it was today."

"You asked me what hopes I had for the glee club?" Sam smiled. "I'm no inspirational speaker like Finn, or a go-getter like Rachel, but I just want all of us to be happy as a team. I know we all have our differences and I'm not great on being chummy with every one of you..." He shot a side-eye at Shawn, who rolled his eyes. "...but when a team has fun together, it shows through their performance. And glee club really needs that."

"So you're the welfare kind of leader?" Natalie arched an eyebrow. "Perfect. Is everyone ready to order?"

The glint in her eyes prompted the rest to chorus, "Yeah!", and the waiter arrived on cue. Before Sam could protest, they were already shouting out orders of, "Lobster bisque!", "Take the cold dish, man, it's awesome,", "No, the dessert! I can't stand Rachel's vegan ice cream thing. We can get the brownies _and_ the tiramisu and..."

Sam flushed red. "Guys, you know I can't –"

"Oh, just charge it to this guy's debt, will you?" said Natalie, innocently.

"Cash or credit?" asked the waiter.

Sam opened his mouth to plead, when Natalie laughed. "He pays by song."

"...what?"

Before he knew it, Blaine was tugging him out of the seat, and together with Shawn, they yanked him up on stage and produced a guitar for him. Sam stared at the laughing quartet below and then sighed. The patrons were now looking expectantly at him and Natalie clasped her hands together in a dreamy manner for effect.

He scrunched up his face to think for a bit, then began to strum and sing,

_I'd like to build a world a home  
>And furnish it with love<br>Grow apple trees and honey bees  
>And snow white turtle doves<em>

He broke into a bright grin.

_I'd like to teach the world to sing  
>In perfect harmony<br>I'd like to hold it in my arms  
>And keep it company<em>

The quartet below began to hum and harmonise along with him, and Sam couldn't help beaming as he sang, mirroring the expressions of the seated patrons.

_I'd like to see the world for once  
>All standing hand in hand<br>And hear them echo through the hills  
>For peace throughout the land<em>

_I'd like to teach the world to sing  
>In perfect harmony<br>A song of peace that echoes on  
>And never goes away<em>

Different people adjusted differently, and got along differently too. But in that moment, they were happy – and that was all that mattered.

**FINE.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Song used:  
><em>New Seekers – "I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing"<em> (Sam ft. Blaine, Natalie, Shawn, Grace)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **THANK YOU SO MUCH** to all who have stuck through this fic and given support and feedback all this while! It's my first glee fic and I'm glad it turned out the way it did, so thank you once again! I've been particularly thrilled that a few of you have expressed interest in my OCs, because they were my very own creations and I'm really fond of them. I meant to leave some of their relationships (i.e. Shawn-Natalie-Grace) open so as to provide a lead-in to the hypothetical next season, which I feel the real S3 should be doing! (And yes I have a headcanon for what happens in their new season, but that's another thing altogether...)

Once again, feel free to comment to let me know what you've thought of this fic and I appreciate all kinds of feedback (:

My next project is a Klaine AU featuring detectives and forensics, but promises to feature the other members of ND in various ways too. Meanwhile, RL is eating at me so I'll deal with that first ;)

Ciao, everyone!


End file.
